The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: When the peaceful land of Kon is threatened, only the combined forces of a young forest demon and a young Prince can stop it. Eventual SasuNaru, based on LOZ: Ocarina of Time.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**TG- *walks up onto empty stage* Ahem. Hello everyone at the site. As you probably know, my pen-name is Tyranno's girl and I am writing this fanfic. Allow me to take you on a trip to an old, far away land by the name of Kon. It is before many of our modern conveniences and could easily be compared to the Middle Ages only with monsters and demons still alive and humans are just starting to come into the picture. *walks over and sits on a stump that has magically appeared* **

**One thing you have to realize about this fanfic is that although some would call it a crossover, I'm not going to put it in that section. It is more like a rewrite of the story behind the game ****The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time****. Also, we must get another thing clear. *stands up and walks* **

**Although the characters used in this fanfiction (who are the property of one Masashi Kishimoto, except for the ones that I will identify) are very familiar, they will be playing different roles today and will be addressed as such. *picks up a large scroll* In fact, here is the cast-list! *rolls it out so it reads*: **

***= original character**

**Kyuubi No Kitsune- **_**The child version of himself, Kyuubi (Think pre-shippuden Naruto only a bit younger and with orange-hair). (Our hero.) **_

**Orochimaru- **_**Hachibi-sama, The snake-god of the forest.**_

**Kabuto Yakushi- **_**Shichibi, the badger-demon who is very close to Hachibi. **_

**Sakura Haruno- **_**Sakura, the fairy.**_

**Kakashi Hatake- **_**Gobi, The dog-god of the plains.**_

**Gaara Sabaku- **_**Ichibi, the young, farm-working raccoon-demon. **_

**Hoshi (a.k.a what I call the personification of Curse-Mark Sasuke)- **_**The child version of Prince Hoshi, Prince of Kon.**_

**Itachi Uchiha- **_**Rokubi, the weasel-god of thunder. Also elder brother and advisor to Hoshi.**_

**Yonbi*- **_**Yonbi, the winged serpent-goddess of volcanoes, heat, and poisons.**_

**Sai- **_**Sai, the Great Fairy.**_

**Kisame Hoshigaki- **_**Sanbi, the shark-god of water.**_

**Madara Uchiha- **_**The King of the Humans, Madara.**_

**Jiraiya- **_**Sage of summoning, Jiraiya. Husband to Tsunade.**_

**Tsunade- **_**Sage of unity, Tsunade. Wife to Jiraiya. **_

**Nibi*- **_**Old Lady Shimaka. (Eventually Nibi, cat-goddess of death...)**_

**Neji- **_**God of Wind, Neji. **_

**Naruto Uzumaki (with help from Kyuubi)- **_**Older Kyuubi.**_

**Sasuke Uchiha (with help from Hoshi)- **_**Older Hoshi.**_

**Iruka Umino- **_**Juubi, dolphin-god of life, knowledge, and time.**_

**Other appearances will be made by other Naruto characters and will be addressed accordingly as they arrive. I just wished to get these out of the way so there wouldn't be any confusion. Of course, if there are anymore questions as the story goes by, you can submit them to me in the form of a review or a message. I will try my best to respond ASAP. **

**Also, me being Tyranno's girl, there will be yaoi. Pairings are (of course portrayed differently in the fic): **

**SasuNaru**

**OroKabu **

**KakaIru **

**KisaIta**

**NejiGaa **

**And probably others that aren't as important to the plot (Disclaimer- I don't own anything by Shonen Jump or Nintendo). Or will be annotated accordingly.**

**One more thing. Upon starting this story, I hope to have weekly updates unless something happens that prevents me from doing as such. But it would all depend on if the story gets reviews. Alright, now that that's settled, may I present: **

_**The Legend of Hoshi, Metronome of Time...**_


	2. Meet Kyuubi

**A/N: TG- It's the first chapter of this fic and I'm so excited! Another thing I probably forgot to mention: This story is going to have a more serious tone than my other stories. Sure, it'll have its heart-warming happy times, and yaoi, but it's a serious adventure fic. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Please enjoy. **

**Oh wait... **

**Reminder for the cast (especially in this chapter)- **

**Hachibi= Orochimaru **

**Shichibi= Kabuto **

**The stranger= I'm not revealing him but people can take a wild guess. **

**Kyuubi= ..Kyuubi. Basically imagine pre-shippuden Naruto a bit younger with orange hair, red eyes, and the hair's a bit longer. **

**Sakura the fairy= Sakura.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or anything from Nintendo. **

* * *

_Prologue... _

_It was a stormy evening in a dark forest. All the residents are sleeping, completely and blissfully unaware of what is going on just a while's away. _

_"AGH!" A painful scream tears through the clearing as a man is flung across it powerfully into a tree. As he slides to the ground, it can be seen that he isn't a normal man. His skin is green, along with his long, silky hair. He coughs up some blood before gazing daggers with his unblinking golden eyes at the figure in front of him. As the pale man with long, spiky black hair walks over, the green male hisses, showing off a forked-tongue and fangs in a threatening manner. _

_The pale man smirks before holding up his hand. Soon, a sphere of purple energy appears and he flings it at the green male. Not having enough time to dodge, it makes contact with the green male, a sizzling noise occurs as it burns the skin before the whole body is flung in another direction. Another pained grunt escapes the green male's lips as he struggles to get himself up. The pale man scoffs and shakes his head, _

_"Stupid demon." _

_Out in the clearing, watching the terrifying scene from the haven of a large bush, was another male. He was younger, with rough-looking silver hair in a pony-tail, a pair of glasses, and he wore an outfit that was as green as the leaves of the tree that loomed over the clearing. The green male is coughing out blood again and the sound caused the silver-haired male's ears, furry, matching his hair, and resting on top of his head, twitch and he choked back a whisper of a sob, _

_"Hachibi-sama..." As if hearing the sob, the green male struggled to get himself up. After that, he gave a loud hiss. Suddenly, thick, green vines shot up from the ground and lunged towards the spiky-haired man. The man scoffs before snapping his fingers and instantly the vines erupted into flame. The green demon hisses in sympathetic pain before clenching his hand, making the vines recoil before they are completely burned. Once they were gone, Hachibi screams out, _

_"You evil bassstard!" The pale man simply shakes his head and calls over, _

_"You can make the pain stop, Forest-god! Just give it to me!" Hachibi hisses back, _

_"NEVER! You'd have to kill me first and even then you'd never get it!!" This statement caused the demon behind the bush to gasp in fear. But the pale man smirked again before raising his hand up and saying, _

_"Kill you? Hmph, my pleasure!" His hand glowed red and then he moved it in the direction of Hachibi. The green demon-god was surrounded by red light and abruptly he began screaming in pure agony. The tree behind them starts to groan. The silver-haired demon almost jumped out of the bushes at that time, but Hachibi heard it and hissed at him. _

_'Stay back!' His eyes warned through the haze of pain. The silver-haired demon shook his head but did as he was told. This torture continued on for what seemed like ages, but was in reality ten minutes, before the pale man brought back his hand. The glow around Hachibi disappeared and the demon-god collapsed to the ground. The pale man grimaced before snapping his fingers. In a cloud of purple smoke, a small carriage pulled by two giant, red lizards appeared. The man climbed into the carriage and grabbed the reigns before saying, _

_"If you had just given it to me, you might have been able to enjoy your last, few, wretched years." Then he gave a whip of the reigns before the lizards rushed away, leaving the forest. _

_The silver-haired demon, after listening with his ears to make sure that the man was gone, rushed out to Hachibi's side. Upon seeing the younger demon, Hachibi coughed out, "Sh-Shichibi...," blood accompanying each syllable. Shichibi replied, _

_"Don't speak. Here, let me heal you." Shichibi's clawed hands began to glow white as the silver-haired male tried to place them on Hachibi's chest. Abruptly, green hands grabbed his own, causing Shichibi to look up. Hachibi smiled weakly, _

_"Don't waste your chakra..." Shichibi shook his head, tears forming at his eyes. He clutched at the bloody, green robe on Hachibi's chest and began to sob. _

_"No! Please, Hachibi-sama, don't leave me!" Hachibi chuckled softly, _

_"Shh... I'm not leaving yet." His smile faded. "Killing me would be too simple. No, what he did is far worse." Shichibi rose up and asked, _

_"What does this mean, Hachibi? Who is he?" It was a while of Hachibi staring into the distance with those golden, unblinking eyes of his before he stated, _

_"The time that has been foreseen... Has finally come." Shichibi shook his head again before burying it in the forest-god's chest. Hachibi simply held the badger-demon close to him and whispered, "As it has been foreseen, so shall it be. The child must begin his journey soon..." _

* * *

(Enter the scene in the early morning with Hachibi resting in the giant tree in his meadow)

The green-haired demon looks out from his resting point and takes in a deep sigh. He had been getting weaker, he found. And his dearest friend, The Mother Tree, hadn't been doing much better. Never before had he cursed the life-bond that they shared until now. Groaning painfully as he moved over, Hachibi got a better view of his children's' homes. The Forest Village, Hana. He sighed before recalling to himself, mentally,

_'In the vast deep forest of Kon, long have I served as the guardian spirit. I am known as Hachibi No Hachimata, The Eight-Tailed Snake, The Forest-God...'_

At that moment, eight, vibrant green, slick tails appeared from behind him before he continued,_ 'The demons of this forest, my children, live here with me.'_

A ball of blue light flitted past him and he gave a smile._ 'Each demon has his or her own fairy to serve as a companion, a friend, a monitor of their health and chakra-use...'_ But then his eyes rested on a certain tree-house, and his smile faded. "However," He began, "There iss one child who does not have a fairy."

* * *

In that particular tree house, there was a small demon lying in bed. However, he was thrashing about in a cold sweat and even crying out. His orange hair flayed about as he shook and his fangs showed every time he mewled out in discomfort.

He was having another nightmare.

* * *

_It's a stormy night. The small, orange-haired demon finds himself in the middle of it, shivering from the cold. There is a fairy with him, which is strange because he doesn't have a fairy of his own yet._

_There is a castle and the draw-bridge is being lowered down. Suddenly, a trail of lightening surrounding it, a giant brown weasel speeds by. It has streaks of yellow on its back and sides, exceptionally long hair for a weasel, and six, swaying, brown and yellow tails. For a split-second, the small demon looks at the weasel's back. On it, there is a boy with long, navy-blue hair, pale skin, and red eyes filled with terror. He is wearing a long, black kimono and he has a pair of pale, wings on his back. He looks at the orange-haired demon until he is out of the distance. _

_Before the small demon can ask anything, there is a snarling behind him. He gasps and turns around, seeing a carriage drawn by two scarlet lizards. On the carriage, there is a tall male. He looks strange, the demon realizes, but he can't figure out why. The male has long, spiky black hair, his skin is pale, his eyes red, and smile malicious. He looks around before reaching a hand towards the small demon, despite the boy's yells and yips. _

_Then all is dark..._

* * *

Now, back at of The Mother Tree, Hachibi stands up in the branches of his dear friend and calls, "Shichibi! Sakura!" The silver-haired badger-demon runs in, carrying a pail of water and accompanied by two balls of light, one blue, and one pink. When they arrive, Shichibi wraps his mouth around the handle of the pail and, after giving his respects to the Mother, began climbing up as the balls of light follow. When he reaches Hachibi, Shichibi puts the pail down in front of the forest-god. Hachibi nods in thanks before looking at the pink ball of light. "Sakura the fairy."

The ball of pink light floats up and down before a voice answers, "Hai, Hachibi-sama?" The snake-demon smiles softly and continues,

"Sakura the fairy, listen to the words of Hachibi No Hachimata. The dying forest-god of Hana Village." Sakura gasped, horrified,

"It's not true! It isn't true!" Hachibi nodded and spoke again,

"Surely thou can all sense it. The climate of evil descending upon us like an unstoppable plague." As the badger-demon and the fairy shivered, Hachibi continued on, "Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack and devour our land of Kon." He looked out at Hana Village. "For _so_ long, Hana Village, the source of life, has stood as a barrier. Me and the Mother deter outsiders and help maintain the balance of the world." Hachibi stopped to take a breath. He looked at his hands and clenched them, noticing that their vibrant sheen was fading.

"But... before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing..." Then he looked at the two in front of him. "The time has come for the child without a fairy to begin his journey. The saga that has been pre-determined by forces greater than I is nigh. He shall be a savior to our land..." Hachibi looked to Sakura and held out his hand. The ball of light landed on it and the glow faded just enough so that he could see her form. A young female with white wings, a small white dress, and pink hair. She looked at him with saddened eyes but Hachibi shook his head.

"None of that. Now... Go Sakura! Find our young friend and guide him to me!" Abruptly, the forest-god fell to the floor and began coughing out copious amounts of blood.

"Hachibi-sama!!" Both creatures screamed out. Hachibi shook his head and hissed,

"Forget about me! I do not have much time left!" Shichibi shook his head before lowering it. "Fly Sakura! The fate of all of us, the forest, the world of Kon, depends on thee!" Sakura jumped up and nodded before zooming through the forest and to the village. She quickly flitted about, observing many of the different demons that lived here before she finally saw the lonely tree-house in the back of the village. She nodded and flew straight to it... Not taking the fence into account.

"Ow!" She shook herself clear before flying _through_ the fence and into the house.

Upon entering, she gasped. This house looked so... Empty and plain compared to the others she had seen and her brothers and sisters had spoken of. Suddenly, she heard murmuring. She looked down and saw who she was looking for. But, it was a bit of a surprise.

He was... so small. At least a third shorter than most of the demons in this forest. And his hair! It was a vibrant orange that made Sakura warmer just by flying over it. His small, clawed-hands were holding on tightly to the sheets and he hadn't worn anything to bed. "Hm..." Sakura huffed before calling out. "Kyuubi! Wake up, Kyuubi!" She didn't get a response. Sakura tried again, "Hachibi-sama wants to talk to you, Kyuubi! Get up please!" Kyuubi groaned and rolled over into his sheet.

Sakura was angry now, she flew about angrily, "Come on already! Get up!" She even tried tugging at the demon's pointed ears in vain. Figuring out that it wasn't going to work, she yelled into his ear, "Can the destiny of Kon truly depend on such a lazy demon?!" It was that yell that caused the demon's ears to twitch. He groaned again but pressed himself up and stretched out his body. Then, opening up wide, red eyes, he looked at Sakura in shock. "You finally woke up!" Sakura giggled. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sakura the fairy!" The small demon nodded and a cute smile appeared on his face before he spoke, his voice a cute combination of mewls and innocent child,

"M-my name's Kyuubi. Are you really a fairy?" Sakura floated up and down, her way of nodding,

"Hachibi-sama asked me to be your partner from now on!" She then flew and rested on top of the boy's orange hair. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Suddenly she yelped when she found herself being grabbed by Kyuubi's hands. "Wait! Wha-?" Kyuubi laughed and cheered,

"I finally have a fairy! I finally have a fairy! This is the best day of my life!" Sakura mused mentally,

_'Oh yes, that's right. He's never had a fairy before. After being excluded by everyone else for so long, I can imagine the relief.'_ Kyuubi laughed on until he let Sakura sit on the bed, apologizing,

"I'm sorry! You're not hurt are you?" Sakura shook herself, then replied,

"I'm fine. But, oh yes! Hachibi-sama has summoned you! We need to get going right now!" Kyuubi's red eyes widened more and he asked, unbelievingly,

"Hachibi-sama wishes to see me?! This day just keeps getting better!" With that, Kyuubi jumped up and was about to run out of his tree-house before Sakura screamed,

"Wait! What about your clothes?!" Kyuubi looked down at himself. Then his face grew into a red, red blush before he yelled,

"Wha-?! My clothes! Where are my clothes?!" He looked around and saw his clothing. A simple, green yukata was what all of the demons of Hana Village wore and Kyuubi was no different. Even if his orange hair clashed horribly with the color. After putting it on, Kyuubi ruffled his hair with his hands before asking Sakura, "How is this? How do I look?" Sakura giggled.

"You look fine, silly. Now come on!" After that, Kyuubi needed no more convincing before he walked out of his tree-house.

* * *

"It's a beautiful morning!" Sakura cheered as she flew out in front of Kyuubi. The orange-haired demon nodded in agreement. He didn't know what it was but something about today just made Hana Village shine and glimmer.

..Almost like an emerald.

All of a sudden, Kyuubi's ears picked up the sound of footsteps. He looked down from the tree-house and saw a familiar silver-haired badger-demon with a blue fairy running up to them. Shichibi stopped his run and called, "Hello up there! Kyuubi!" Kyuubi smiled and all but jumped down to reach the silver-haired demon. "Oomph! Careful now!" Shichibi warned as Kyuubi jumped into his arms. Kyuubi smiled,

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! I'm so happy and..!" Kyuubi stopped speaking. Shichibi's eyes looked strange. Almost as if, "Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Shichibi flinched before wiping his eyes and saying,

"Nothing's wrong. I guess I must have woken up wrong. But look at this!" The badger-demon pointed to Sakura. "A fairy finally came to you Kyuubi! I'm so happy for you!" Kyuubi nodded 'thank you'. Ever since the small demon could remember, Shichibi had been raising him and keeping him company seeing as how all the other forest demons didn't trust Kyuubi on account of his hair color. But rather than think of bad things...

"Guess what Shichibi!"

"What is it?" The silver-haired demon asked, keeping up the charade of obliviousness.

"Hachibi-sama wants to talk with me! Isn't that amazing?" Shichibi nodded.

"It sure is!" But then, the badger-demon said, "You could use a bath before you go." Kyuubi groaned,

"Noo!" But it was too late. Shichibi had grabbed The small demon and was taking them both to the spring before Kyuubi yowled out, "I have to see Hachibi-sama!" Shichibi gasped and stopped mid-stride. "Oh? Shichibi?" Shichibi gave a calm smile.

"No, you're right." But he picked up Kyuubi and sat down on the grassy patch near the tree. "But I can at least wash your hair!" Kyuubi yowled again but it went ignored as the badger-demon began washing the small demon's hair with his tongue**(1)**, like a cat would its young.

"Noo! Shichibi~!" After a few minutes, Shichibi let go and smiled,

"There. All better." Kyuubi's hair did _look_ cleaner. But the small demon simply ruffled his hair up again before sticking out his tongue and laughing,

"Bye-bye Shichibi!" Shichibi waved as the small demon and the pink fairy ran off.

"Be safe..." Shichibi whispered.

* * *

Kyuubi and Sakura walked all throughout the beautiful Hana Village, showing off the fact that Kyuubi now had his own fairy. Even one small demon-boy ran over, calling, "Non-fairy boy! Non-fairy boy!" Kyuubi groaned. He turned and saw a small boy with wide, black eyes, and messy black hair. He was even smaller than Kyuubi, but only because he was three years old whereas Kyuubi was eight.

"Tobi... I have a fairy now!" Tobi blinked before looking at Sakura and giggling,

"So you do! Okay, Tobi will call you orange-boy from now on!" Kyuubi rolled his red eyes before scratching Tobi behind his pointed ears and then walking off. As they walked away, Kyuubi asked,

"Sakura-san? What does Hachibi-sama need me for?" Sakura gulped nervously before chuckling,

"Well, um... You'll find out when we get there?" Kyuubi blinked up at Sakura and the fairy was scared that Kyuubi might ask her a follow-through question. However, all the orange-haired demon did was smile and say,

"Okay! You know best Sakura-san!" Sakura sighed in relief. After a long trip, they made it to the entrance of Hachibi's meadow when Kyuubi gasped. "Oh no..!" Sakura flew closer to the demon, asking,

"What is it?" Kyuubi gulped and pointed over towards the entry-way. There was a demon standing in front of it. He had short green hair, yellow eyes, his skin was vertically divided into one half black, and one half white, and he had a type of fly-trap growing around his shoulders.

"Zetsu-san..." Kyuubi groaned. Zetsu's ears twitched and he frowned before walking over to the orange-haired demon. Immediately, he grabbed Kyuubi's hair and began,

"What the hell are you doing here?! You of all people shouldn't even be in the same vicinity of Hachibi-sama, let alone coming over here!" Kyuubi was yowling in pain as the older demon (he was really about 12) grabbed his hair and shook him.

"Hey! Leave him be!" Sakura yelled. Zetsu raised an eyebrow before dropping Kyuubi to the ground and asking,

"What the hell is this? You have a fairy now so you think that you can just barge into wherever you please?" Kyuubi rubbed his now-sore scalp and whined,

"Hachibi-sama wants to see me..."

"WHAT?!" Zetsu screamed. "What kind of joke is this?! Why would Hachibi-sama want to see you when _I'm_ in charge of the village?!" Sakura floated up and huffed,

"That's just the way it is, so there!" Zetsu rolled his yellow eyes before sighing,

"Look, even if I was going to let you in, which I'm not saying I will, you can't go to see Hachibi-sama without proper defenses. And you don't even _look_ like you could carry a weapon, especially with that weird hair of yours!" At that, Kyuubi huffed himself up before saying,

"I'll show you! I'll go find a weapon and a defense worthy enough of Hachibi-sama!" And with that, Kyuubi stormed off, leaving Zetsu to sit down and roll his eyes,

"Yeah right."

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1) I'm not sure if badgers do this but I think its sweet. In a.. maternal animal type of way. **

**Guess who made cameo appearances? That's right, Zetsu and Tobi! **

**I know that seeing certain characters acting like they do in the story is way OOC but it goes along with the plot. Don't leave the story because of that, please! *begs on the floor***

**First chapter's done! And it was AWESOME! I couldn't stop typing, it was so fun to write. But half the fun of writing is getting feedback so could people read and review. Please? It makes authors feel all nice and warm inside. **

**Hope to see you soon, **

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	3. Hachibi sama's Request

**A/N: Let's hear some applause for the reviewers (Sightlines, you were the only one...)! And let's hear some applause for the authoress! (cricket chirps) ...Never mind, just enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Tyranno's girl Productions have no financial ties to Shonen Jump or Nintendo.**

* * *

"Shichibi! Shichibi!" Kyuubi cried out, running back to his tree-house with Sakura. The badger-demon looked over just in time and saw a mess of orange and green fall into him.

"Kyuubi?! You've seen Hachibi-sama already?!" Kyuubi shook his head and whined into Shichibi's chest. Sakura flew above them and huffed,

"That Zetsu is such a heel! He won't let Kyuubi pass!" Shichibi groaned and stood up, carrying the smaller demon.

"I had a feeling this might happen. Listen Kyuubi." The badger-demon placed Kyuubi on the ground and said, "What exactly did Zetsu say?" Kyuubi wiped his face and stated,

"Zetsu-san said that I couldn't see Hachibi because I don't have the proper defenses!" Shichibi growled to himself,

_'That little heel...'_, before stating aloud, "Well, he's kind of right. You need to find something to protect yourself if worst comes to worst." Then Shichibi took a step and thought out loud, "I think that the Forest Shop sells shield-charms. But there are only a few weapons hidden around here somewhere..." Kyuubi whined, which caused Shichibi to reply, "It will be fine Kyuubi!"

"No it won't! Shield-charms cost money and I don't have any!" Shichibi laughed softly and stated,

"Kyuubi! There's money hidden all over! All you have to do is look in pots or in the grasses or even in the spring!" The small demon stopped whining and sniffled,

"Oh. But what about the weapon?" Shichibi gave a knowing smile before he replied,

"Oh, I know where one is. You just focus on finding that shield, okay?" All at once, Kyuubi smiled and cheered,

"Okay! Come on Sakura, let's go find money!" And after that, Kyuubi and Sakura were off into the village.

* * *

The first stop they went to was the home of two of the richest demon girls in the village. Upon seeing the small demon, the girls squealed and ran over. "Kyuubi! You got--!"

"-A fairy finally!" They both spoke, finishing each other's sentence. Kyuubi nodded but then had to ask the difficult question,

"Do you guys have any spare money?" The girls blinked for a while and were silent, making Kyuubi think that he had done something wrong. But suddenly, the girls laughed,

"Sure! Go on and--"

"-Check the treasure chests! There's sure to--"

"-Be money in there!" Kyuubi smiled and checked in each and every chest. By the time he was done he cheered,

"I found 50 gold pieces!" The girls cheered and then Kyuubi left, thanking the girls for their generosity.

* * *

The next stop was Hana Waterfall. The small water-system was a beautiful sight, seeing the clear liquid rushing from the cliff over head. First, Kyuubi jumped right into the water and began splashing around, looking for loose money. That was successful in the fact that he found 5 gold pieces. "I think that's it for the waterfall." Sakura called. Kyuubi thought so too so he crawled out of the water and shook himself off. Abruptly,

"Orange-boy!" Kyuubi nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice called out besides him. But he quickly recovered and growled,

"Tobi..." The black-haired demon giggled before handing Kyuubi a small satchel full of money. "Wait... Is this.. For me?" Tobi nodded.

"Tobi asked Zetsu-san for it so it's fine, take it!" Kyuubi sighed. Zetsu only had a soft-spot for the small, black-haired demon it seemed. The orange-haired demon took the bag and smiled.

"Thanks Tobi." Tobi nodded before running off to get into whatever mischief he got into during the day. Sakura whistled,

"Wow, that was nice."

"Yeah..." Kyuubi looked into the bag (which was nice) and saw that Tobi had really outdone himself. "Let's.. go to the Forest Shop..."

* * *

The Forest Shop was a large hut with a large red roof at the end of the village. Kyuubi hardly ever went here except the few times he accompanied Shichibi but now, he had business to handle. He walked into the shop, marched right over to the counter and asked, "Could I get a shield-charm please?" The demon at the counter was about to shoo the small demon away until he saw Sakura.

"Why Kyuubi! When did you get a fairy? Sure you can get a shield-charm! Forty gold pieces please." After Kyuubi paid him, he brought out a brown gemstone tied onto a blue string. Kyuubi stared at it in awe,

"It's beautiful!" The shop-demon nodded and said,

"Here, let's get it on you!" Kyuubi happily turned around and allowed the charm to be tied around his neck. "Do you know how to use one of these?" Kyuubi blushed and shook his head. "Well, all you've got to do it give it a little bit of your chakra whenever you need defending! It's simple." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow,

"It's that simple?" Meanwhile, Sakura shivered.

"Yeah... simple..."

* * *

Shichibi was lying in the grass in front of Kyuubi's house, twirling something in his hands. Suddenly, "Shichibi!"

"That was fast." He smiled and hid the something behind him as he stood up. "Kyuubi you're back! Oh, and you found a shield-charm!" The orange-haired demon nodded happily and asked,

"Did you find the weapon?" Shichibi smiled,

"Sure did! Close your eyes and open your hands..." Kyuubi happily obeyed and stood there for a while. Then, he felt something in his hands. "Now, open them!" Kyuubi opened his eyes and gasped. In his hands was a pair of crystal-spades.

"Shichibi..." Kyuubi gasped out. "This is... too much." Shichibi shook his head and replied,

"It's fine. I can rest easy knowing that they're going to you. Now!" The silver-haired demon held up a sign. "Let's see if you can use them. Try to cut this sign." Kyuubi nodded and held the spades in his hand, a bit clumsily. "No Kyuubi..." Shichibi sighed. He walked over and positioned the spades the right way. "There. Now, come on, cut the sign!" Kyuubi nodded and with a growl he charged at Shichibi and cut a small piece off the sign. "Well... Um... That was..."

"Not that good?" Sakura added. Kyuubi sniffled and stood up in position.

"No! I can do it! I have to do it!" With that, Kyuubi gave a determined charge towards Shichibi.

"Kyuubi?" Shichibi asked nervously. Where did this determination suddenly come from? Where it came from, Shichibi tossed the sign up in the air and Kyuubi went after it. There was silence. But then, the sign fell to the ground.

In two pieces.

"Kyuubi, you did it!" Sakura cheered. Shichibi nodded and walked over to the two happy creatures.

"Kyuubi, you're ready to see him. Now, go see Hachibi-sama!" Kyuubi nodded and ran off to the entry-way to Hachibi's Meadow.

* * *

"You again?!" Zetsu growled. "I thought I told you to scram!" Kyuubi shook his head and replied,

"I don't have to! Because, I have these!" Kyuubi held out the shield-charm and the spades. Zetsu's eyes widened uncontrollably before he screamed,

"What the hell is this?! You have weapons, a fairy, and Hachibi-sama wants to see you?! This is so unfair!" Sakura huffed,

"Too bad. Let Kyuubi in, it's important!" Zetsu growled at the insolent fairy but then Kyuubi pulled at Zetsu's yukata.

"What?"

"Can I go in? Please Zetsu-san?" Zetsu could have replied 'no', he wanted to. But there was something in those wide, red eyes that made him do what he did. He walked over to the side. "Yay!" Kyuubi ran in instantly, calling back, "Thank you, Zetsu!" The fly-trap demon huffed after the small demon and the fairy left, saying,

"Why them?"

* * *

There was quite a walk to Hachibi's meadow, Kyuubi realized as he walked. However, suddenly, it didn't matter. Out of the ground, erupted a large flower. Except, this wasn't like any flower Kyuubi had seen. They were dark blue, had sharp teeth, and, Kyuubi could tell, were hungry for meat. "What are they Sakura-san?" Sakura gulped as she saw two more of them.

"They're called Spinster-Weeds. They're what happens when Hachibi cleans out bad chakra from The Mother Tree." One of the weeds hissed before lunging at Kyuubi.

"AH!" Kyuubi screamed out as he fell back. He groaned as he saw the bleeding cut along his arm. "Ow..." However, the weed just licked its lips and lunged right back at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!!" Sakura screamed and something inside of Kyuubi clicked at that moment. In a flash, Kyuubi brought out his crystal-spades and began slashing at the weeds until they all lay on the ground, drying and shriveling up. "Oh my..." Sakura gulped before she looked at Kyuubi. The small demon was still panting heavily from the fight but he put the spades away and asked,

"Sakura-san, what's happening?" The weeds had transformed into sticks and as Kyuubi picked them up, Sakura explained,

"Those are called Spinster-Sticks. They can be used for many different things." Kyuubi smiled.

"Oh. Alright, then I'll take these with us!" With that, they ran on until they reached Hachibi's Meadow. Once there, Kyuubi gasped at the sight of The Mother Tree. "Wow... This is where we all come from?" Sakura nodded absent-mindedly until she flew a bit ahead and called out,

"Hachibi-sama... I have returned." There was a small breeze in the meadow. Then, The Mother Tree shook a bit before a vine grew out from the ground and went into the large tree. It returned but this time, Hachibi was resting on it.

"Hachibi-sama..." Kyuubi gasped before falling to the ground and bowing. Hachibi chuckled softly as the vine moved closer to the ground,

"Kukuku... None of that, now get up." Kyuubi followed the command and stood up just as the snake-demon was able to get his footing. Hachibi smiled and held out his arms, "Kyuubi... Welcome to my meadow." Kyuubi smiled and walked over into Hachibi's arms, accepting the embrace. Hachibi smelled like the forest: green, lush, fresh... "My child..." Hachibi began, "Listen very closely to what I am about to tell you." A green hand pet orange hair soothingly as the conversation progressed, "You haven't been sleeping well these past moons..." Kyuubi looked up with wide eyes,

"How did you..?" Hachibi shook his head.

"...As the forces of evil grow in strength and number, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares and visions to those sensitive to it..." Golden eyes observed the small demon. "You, of course, have felt it." A shuddering sigh racked the snake-demon's frame, causing Kyuubi's ears to twitch as he listened. "Kyuubi... The time has come to test thy courage. I... have been cursed."

"What?!" Kyuubi gasped. Hachibi nodded.

"Me and The Mother need you to break this vile curse. But first, tell me," He looked at the orange-haired demon, "Dost thou have enough courage to help us?" Kyuubi looked down at his feet. Just what was Hachibi-sama, god of the forest, asking him to do if the snake himself couldn't? He was scared but he couldn't back down from this, not if Hachibi had gone through all this trouble.

"..Yes. I mean, I think I do." Hachibi smiled softly before letting go of Kyuubi. He then walked over to The Mother Tree and extended his arms. He hissed out a command and in a matter of minutes, the side of The Mother Tree opened up, much like a giant door-way.

"Then enter, brave Kyuubi. And you too, Sakura the fairy." All at once, Sakura exclaimed,

"I can't do this!!" Both demons looked at Sakura with questioning stares.

"Sakura-san, what is it? I'm not scared if that's what you're worried about." Sakura flew around quickly, stating,

"That's not it at all! It's... It's..."

"It's the fact that you can't use chakra, isn't it Sakura?" Hachibi spoke up. Both Kyuubi and Sakura gasped, the small demon turning towards the fairy,

"But... all fairies have chakra. That's what allows forest demons to gain chakra." Sakura whined,

"But _I_ can't! I don't know why but ever since a few moons ago, my chakra hasn't been working well! I'm so sorry!" The fairy began to cry as she landed on Kyuubi's shoulder. Kyuubi whimpered but gave a clawed finger for the fairy to hug.

"Is that why the shield charm didn't work earlier?" He felt Sakura nod. Hachibi, however, looked at the two for a while before he stated,

"I already knew this." Sakura gasped.

"Then, why..." Hachibi silently held out a green hand and called for Sakura to come to him. The pink fairy floated over into his hand and at once his hand and the fairy began to glow a bright pink. "Wha-what is this?" Sakura asked in a panic.

"Calm yourself, Sakura," Hachibi began, "I am giving you some of my chakra so that you can aid Kyuubi. It isn't much, but..." The glow faded. "It should do." Sakura flew away, quick and happily, cheering,

"I have chakra! Thank you, Hachibi-sama! Thank you!" Hachibi chuckled again.

"Kukuku... That isn't for you to play with. Now, you will be able to aid Kyuubi without hesitation. And Kyuubi."

"Hai?" The small demon looked up.

"Sakura is a fairy of The Mother. She knows things that you couldn't possibly, so when she calls you and tells you something, listen well." Kyuubi nodded. "Now, venture forth into The Mother." Kyuubi looked up at Sakura. The fairy looked even more shiny and perfect now.

"Are you ready? Sakura-san?" The fairy floated up and down.

"As ready as I can be."

The two walked into the tree.

Now that he was alone, Hachibi gave a loud hiss towards Hana Village. There was silence for a while before the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Hachibi-sama?" Shichibi spoke as he reached the forest-god. Hachibi sighed and sat down on the grassy forest floor.

"I feel... as if this will be my last day in this world." Shichibi growled, rushing to hold Hachibi in his arms.

"Don't say that! I can heal you! If Kyuubi can get rid of what is ailing The Mother, then..." Hachibi shook his head softly. "What..?"

"Shichibi..." Hachibi whispered out, holding tight to the badger-demon. "I would prefer it... If you didn't speak." The silver-haired demon almost spoke but held his tongue. Hachibi smiled. Licking his lips with that forked tongue, Hachibi proceeded to remove Shichibi's yukata. The badger-demon knew what to do: he allowed the snake-demon complete access to his body, as always. "My child..." Hachibi whispered out, kissing at the silverish-skin.

"Hachibi..."

"My lover..." Was all Hachibi whispered out before devouring Shichibi's mouth in a warm kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there was some OroKabu in this chapter. **

**Also, let me explain a few things. If anyone has ever played ****Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time****, you'll know it takes forever and a half to get enough money for your first shield and too long to find your first sword. If you haven't played the game, well, I just wanted to take liberties with this part. **

**Shield charms- I personally think that, for a demon, lugging around a giant shield is a bit compromising. So I thought of the shield charm. Like it said in the fic, the charm is a gemstone that, upon feeding chakra, will shield the wielder. **

**Crystal-spades - I also thought that lugging around a sword would be kind of stupid. They're all demons! (sure, people like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can pull off the sword thing, but not every anime demon should) But since Kyuubi (Kyuubi and young Naruto) is so young, his claws and fangs aren't that powerful. So in comes Shichibi (Kabuto) with a little gift. **

**Also... Hachibi (Orochimaru) refers to all of the forest demons as his children. So... It's not like any incest is in here! And Shichibi is a young male, think around 20. **

**Well, hoped you guys liked it. And be sure to tune in next week! Here's a preview: **

_**Next time on **__**Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**... **_

_**"Sakura-san, what is that thing?!" **_

_**"It must be the thing that's ailing The Mother Tree! Oh no! Kyuubi, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" **_

_**Will Kyuubi be able to help The Mother Tree, or is it truly the end of Hana Village?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	4. Inside The Mother Tree

**A/N: Let's move along, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Same as the first. **

**Warning: If anyone reading this doesn't like yaoi, then note that between the line-breaks that there maybe some yaoi scenes. You can just skip them. **

**If anyone reading this does not like the OroKabu pairing, then like I said, you can skip the line-break scenes. **

**Okay, let's go. **

* * *

It was very dim.

It smelled of wood and soil.

The sounds of various insects and creatures filled the air.

The main room was very large, and the walls were smooth and brown, like polished wood.

The only things that tarnished the beauty of this place... were the thick, slimy, spiders'-webs that were all over.

This place was Inside The Mother Tree.

"Wow..." Kyuubi looked around in awe. "It's beautiful!" Sakura could have agreed if it wasn't for those slimy webs everywhere. But their exploration was cut short when Kyuubi heard a familiar snapping. Gulping nervously, the small demon looked over and saw another Spinster-Weed. "Grr... You won't catch me by surprise again!" He growled before taking out his spades and attacking the plant. Soon, it disappeared, leaving behind a large nut. "Huh? What's this Sakura-san?" Sakura flew over and stated,

"It's a Spinster-Nut. They can be used for stunning enemies."

"Wow." Kyuubi commented before putting the nut in his pocket. "Now, let's see..." The orange-haired male mused as he looked around. He saw a giant hole in the floor, but it was covered in a tangled mess of a spider-web. That was out of the question. So he looked up and around, observing large ledges and, finally, a ladder on one side of the room and a wall covered in vines on the other. "Let's get on a higher floor." Kyuubi said, walking over and climbing onto the ladder. He and Sakura walked carefully along the ledge, picking up stray gold pieces along the way, before, after jumping across a ledge, they saw another vine-covered wall.

But in front of this one, there was a scroll. "What's this?" Kyuubi picked it up and opened it. "It looks like a map." Sakura stated,

"That's probably the map of the tree Hachibi wrote out a couple of years ago." Kyuubi nodded and pocketed the map. As she watched Kyuubi, Sakura stated, "You know, Kyuubi, fairies can carry things for their demons. So if you're running out of room, just give things to me **(1)**."

"Okay Sakura-san!" And with that, Kyuubi handed the fairy the map, the scroll disappearing in a sparkle. "Now let's go." They jumped across another ledge and found a door before walking into it. Suddenly, a group of bars surrounded the door. "We're trapped!" Kyuubi exclaimed in fear. Sakura looked around for a minute before she gasped,

"Kyuubi, turn around quick!" The orange-haired demon quickly turned, just to get hit by a large nut.

"Ow! What is that?" They looked around but saw nothing. However, soon in the middle of the floor, a bush of grass popped up. It grew red eyes and a snout before shooting another nut at Kyuubi.

"It's a Spinster-Scrub! Try blocking its shots, Kyuubi!" Kyuubi panicked,

"With what?!" Before realizing that he had his shield-charm. "Sakura-san! I need some chakra!"

"Alright!" Sakura called before she and Kyuubi began to glow. The scrub shot another nut at Kyuubi but this time, it bounced off of the small demon before it shot right back at the offender.

"Ouch!" It screamed before trying to bounce away.

"Hey! Come back!" Kyuubi cried out, taking out his spades. The scrub bounced around and around until, finally, Kyuubi grabbed onto one of its leaves. It turned and cried,

"Please! If I tell you a secret, will you let me go?" Kyuubi looked to Sakura.

"Well..." She began, "Okay. But make it quick!" The scrub spoke to the demon and the fairy about the floors of the tree and the spiders that dwelled inside before Kyuubi let it go, the scrub bouncing away and sinking into the floor.

"So... The spiders are causing the curse?" Sakura shook herself,

"No, it would have to be something much bigger to ail The Mother. Let's go." Another door opened in the far side of the room. "Hm... Let's try that door." Kyuubi nodded and ran over before opening the new door.

In this room, there was a large gap between the ledge where Kyuubi and Sakura were and the ledge on the other side. But between the two ledges, there was a wooden block that seemed to be floating on air. "What do you think, Sakura-san? Is it sturdy enough?" Kyuubi asked, thinking about jumping on the block to get across.

"We might as well try." Said the fairy. Kyuubi nodded before taking a step back and then running to jump onto the block. He made it, but the relief was short-lived as the block began to fall. Luckily, Kyuubi managed to jump across to the far ledge just before the block fell and crashed to the ground far below. "Well, that was close." Sakura stated before turning to see a large chest. "Kyuubi, it's a chest. Open it up!"

"Okay." Kyuubi replied. Kyuubi opened the heavy chest up and had to partially hop inside before he pulled something out. It was... "Sakura-san, what is this?"

"Huh? You've never seen a slingshot before?" Kyuubi shook his head and turned the device around in his hands.

"Slingshot... What does it do?" Sakura groaned again.

"The Demon Slingshot can shoot things at enemies. It's like having kunai but kunai are too expensive." Kyuubi smiled and said,

"Okay! I'll use it!" Kyuubi looked around before pointing up at the ceiling. "Look, it's another ladder!" Sakura looked and laughed,

"Well, maybe it will come down if you shoot something at it." Kyuubi smiled and took out the slingshot, luckily it was simple enough for Kyuubi to understand without a tutorial. He shot a seed and it hit the ladder, making it fall down.

"It worked!" Kyuubi cheered and ran to jump on the ladder before using it to get out of the room.

* * *

"Hachibi-sama..." Shichibi whimpered out as he felt the sinfully smooth hands of the Forest-god roam over his skin. Hachibi hissed,

"Don't call me that when we're like this...," before using his long tongue to lick, tortuously slow, from Shichibi's stomach to his neck.

"Hachibi~!" The snake smirked.

"That's better." However, the badger-demon whimpered out,

"But, you're hurt. Can you really..?" Hachibi cut off the younger demon with a kiss. When the two separated, he spoke,

"I may be cursed, but I'm not dead." _'Yet...'_ He added mentally but spoke aloud, "But I don't think I could peacefully pass on without touching you one last time." A tear slid down Shichibi's cheek as he looked up at the green-skinned demon, Hachibi licking the small drop off of the young one's silvery cheek. "You taste beautiful..." The snake spoke up, beginning to remove his robe. Shichibi's breathing surely increased upon seeing all of that firm, strong flesh being revealed. And his face surely blushed rose when he saw Hachibi's proud, thick erection standing at attention.

"Hachibi..." The snake-demon smirked right before spreading the younger demon's legs, revealing a dripping erection.

"I just wish.. to enjoy your company one last time, my Shichibi..." Hachibi hissed before letting his tongue wrap around Shichibi's manhood.

"Hachibi! Oh gods!" The badger-demon screamed out to the skies as the slick muscle began to move up and down...

* * *

"These vines are really good for climbing!" Kyuubi observed as he climbed up the vine-covered wall. Then, Kyuubi heard a scuttling sound. He looked up at another vine-covered wall to see three spiders. Now, by small, we mean the size of his head. "I can't climb with them up there." Kyuubi stated before quickly shooting them down. They fell down, some leaving gold pieces and some leaving behind small seeds that could be used as ammo for his slingshot.

Kyuubi climbed up, full of confidence so far. However, when he took a few steps before an even larger spider confronted him. This one was bigger than him! "Um... Sakura?"

"It's fine, Kyuubi. Just when I say so..." The spider turned, "Attack now! Attack now!" Kyuubi brought out his spades and sliced at the spider. Once, twice. It fell to the ground, lifeless. "Good job Kyuubi!" Sakura cheered. When the space was cleared, the fairy flew out a bit and looked around. "That scrub was right. This is the highest point in The Mother. But, where else do we go to?" Kyuubi walked up to the edge of the ledge they were on.

The small demon looked down and saw the hole with the spider-webs. "Hmm?" Kyuubi blinked. "Sakura-san? Can I have the map?" The fairy flew to Kyuubi's side and then, in a sparkle, the map appeared in Kyuubi's hands. "Thank you." He looked the map over. According to it, there was another floor in The Mother. A basement. "I think..." Kyuubi began, handing the map to Sakura, "I know what to do." He took a few steps back.

"Kyuubi? What are you doing?" Sakura asked warily. All at once, Kyuubi ran and jumped off of the ledge.

"Going to the basement!!!" He yelled as he fell. Sakura screamed as she followed him down. When the hole was in view, he braced himself but found that he didn't have to. He fell right through the webs, the gossamer threads ripping apart at his weight. However, he let out a yelp of surprise as he fell into a pool of water.

* * *

"HA..chibi!" Shichibi was having trouble controlling himself as he felt his whole body heat up with that pleasurable warmth that could only be felt by two heart-felt lovers. "I-I can't last!" Hachibi removed his tongue just to hiss,

"Then let yourself go. I'll be right here to catch you..." Before resuming his torture. Shichibi struggled to hold himself back, his hips thrusting shakily despite his wishes, but it was in vain. Sooner than naught, there was a pleasurable scream/growl of Hachibi's name, accompanied by a splash of white on the forest god's face and mouth.

"Hachibi... I..." The forest-god was silent but kept his eyes locked with Shichibi's as he let his tongue clean the younger demon's release away. Besides himself, Shichibi moaned at the sight, surprisingly getting hard again.

"Kukuku... It's good to see that you still want more..." Hachibi chuckled as he lifted Shichibi's waist up so that the young demon's entrance was right in his sights. "Now, let's continue..." Hachibi let his tongue out and licked around the clenching hole. Shichibi was going mad, he had these types of encounters with the snake-demon before but something about today made it almost unbearable in its pleasure.

"Ah?! Oh my--AH! Hachibi!!" Shichibi screamed and thrashed about as he felt Hachibi's tongue slip inside of him.

* * *

"I'm guessing that this is the basement." Sakura spoke up as she and Kyuubi looked around. Kyuubi frowned and gestured for the map again.

"But... There are two basements. And I don't see anything in this one so we probably have to go lower." They both looked around until they saw another web-covered hole.

"Hm... Whatever is ailing The Mother obviously doesn't want to be found." Kyuubi nodded in agreement but, after jumping and struggling to get to the ledge with the hole, asked,

"How do I get through this one? I can't fall through it." But then the demon looked at a torch that stood on the ledge and remembered something that Sakura had said earlier.

_"Those are called Spinster-Sticks. They can be used for many different things."_

"I know!" He pulled out a Spinster-Stick and ran over to the torch. Yet, just before lighting it, he asked Sakura, "Can I really do this? The Mother might get hurt." However, Sakura laughed and said,

"Kyuubi! The Mother is impervious to flame! Go on, burn through the web!" Kyuubi nodded and lit the stick. He cooed as the stick glowed with flame. Fire always made Kyuubi feel comfortable, he didn't know why. But know, he couldn't bask in the warmth for long, he had to get to the basement. He walked over to the web, lowered the stick to the web, and watched as the web disintegrated from the heat.

"It worked, I-AH!" He yelped as he fell through the hole and fell into another pool of water. "Well, at least I won't have to get another bath from Shichibi for a while..." He giggled as he swam over to a dry patch of land. Suddenly,

"Intruder!" A voice shrilled. Kyuubi looked up and growled. There, keeping guard in front of a barred door, were three Spinster-Scrubs.

"Oh no! More of them?"

"Kyuubi! Just deflect their attacks like before." As if by fate, all three scrubs reared themselves for attack. Sakura shielded Kyuubi just before they all shot. They deflected immediately.

"Aiya!" All three scrubs shrieked before their ammo shot back at them. Kyuubi winced as they scrubs were hit but walked over to the groaning creatures. Upon seeing the orange-haired demon, one of them groaned.

"Oh... What do you want?" Kyuubi looked at Sakura before stated, as powerfully as he could muster,

"Is the curse that's ailing The Mother Tree in here?" The scrub tilted her head, confused,

"Curse? I don't know about any curse, but that door is Queen Gohma's room." The other scrubs, groaned,

"Be quiet!" Sakura stated,

"That must be the creature ailing The Mother." She flew over to the first scrub and asked, "How do we defeat this Queen Gohma?" The scrub hummed,

"Hm... I think you have to stun her with something before she'll calm down long enough for you to hit her. Oh!" She began burrowing into the ground, "Me and my mouth! Forgive me, your majesty!" Was all they heard before all of the scrubs disappeared and the door opened. When they were alone, Kyuubi looked at Sakura and asked,

"What should.. we do?" Sakura gulped and asked,

"Do you have enough seeds for your slingshot?" Kyuubi nodded. "Are you rested up enough?" Kyuubi replied,

"I think so." Sakura flew up and down.

"Then let's go visit this Queen Gohma!" With that, Kyuubi and Sakura rushed into the room.

* * *

"Hachibi..!" Shichibi moaned out, drooling and mind swimming in a fog of pleasure. "Oh, Hachibi, please! I can't..! I can't take it!" At that breathless cry, Hachibi removed his tongue. He was getting impatient as well. He lay Shichibi on the ground and rested himself in the between the younger's legs. Positioning his flesh at Shichibi's opening, he asked,

"Are you ready?" Shichibi simply looked up at him with watery, grey eyes before he felt himself being slowly filled with the wonderful flesh of the snake-demon.

"Mrm..! Ha..chi..bi!" Shichibi growled out, the pleasure threatening to undo him. Hachibi had to still himself so that he could try to take in all the sensations of his lover at once. "Please! Please move!" Shichibi had to restrain himself from clawing at Hachibi's back, which the snake-demon took as his signal to move.

The two demons moved together, a slow, languid pace of movement as the made love to each other. Shichibi was almost over-whelmed. This was _so_ different than the other times. It even made him start to cry softly in its warm pleasure.

Only moans, hisses, and growls were shared every time Hachibi entered and left Shichibi's tight warmth, Shichibi not wanting to let go. It was too wonderful...

So when Shichibi felt the heat coiling in his stomach again, he whined, trying to hold it back. Hachibi felt this and hissed out,

"Don't you dare hold back!" Who was Shichibi to deny the forest-god? With another thrust, Shichibi released himself all over Hachibi's chest. The tightening of the badger-demon's body milked the forest-god's climax out of him.

They both panted heavily, exhausted but _so_ sated. Shichibi could have sworn that he fell into a soft doze as he lay there next to his lover. Hachibi, on the other hand, cleaned himself and Shichibi of the evidence of their actions. Not because he was ashamed but all demons had very good senses of smell and a certain orange-haired one was too innocent for that type of talk. After he was done, Hachibi wrapped himself around Shichibi.

Gods, he was going to miss this...

* * *

The room was dark and filled with fog, most likely the result of all the water in the tree. Nonetheless, Kyuubi brought out his spades and walked forward. As he walked, his ears twitched from the constant sounds that were in this room.

_Scritcha-Scritcha-Scritcha!_

"What is that noise?" Kyuubi asked as his head started to hurt from the constant onslaught. Sakura rested on the demon's hair and looked around. She slowly looked up and yelped in shock. "Sakura? What is it?" The fairy gulped and whispered,

"Kyuubi? I want you... to, very slowly, look up." Kyuubi gulped but did as he was told. He looked up and up and up until he saw a giant, vermillion eye staring at them from the ceiling. It blinked at them when Kyuubi tried to stifle a gasp of fear.

"Sakura-san, what is that thing?!"

"It must be the thing that's ailing The Mother Tree! Oh no! Kyuubi, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" The creature dropped to the floor in front of them. Upon further inspection, it was a huge, black and green spider that was beginning to close in on them.

"Um... Excuse me, your majesty." Kyuubi began, "Could you please leave The Mother Tree?" What happened next was pretty unexpected.

_"AND WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT?!"_ Kyuubi and Sakura both shrieked,

"You can speak?!!" After that, Queen Gohma began the onslaught, using one of her legs to kick Kyuubi into a nearby wall.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura shrieked as Gohma charged at the small demon, eye red and vicious. But the small demon quickly got back to his feet, bringing out his slingshot and landing a hit right in the center of Gohma's eye.

_"AAGHH!! YOU LITTLE CRETIN, I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I CAN SEE AGAIN!!!"_ Kyuubi tried not to give the spider the chance, taking out his spades and slashing at Gohma's weeping eye. _"STOP! STOP IT!!!"_ Gohma screamed after a few, powerful slashes. She pushed Kyuubi away and began crawling up to the ceiling.

"Where is she?!" Kyuubi yipped.

"Look up!" Sakura replied flying up to where Gohma was hiding. Her red eye glared down at Kyuubi before he brought out his slingshot and said,

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare, your majesty?!", before shooting at her eye again.

_"AAGHH!"_ Gohma yelled as she fell to the floor. Kyuubi growled before he went in for the kill. He slashed at Gohma's eye for a while more until the spider let out an agonized shriek. _"DAMN YOU!!!"_ She yelled before she fell onto her back and burned away in a mass of black and blue flame.

All was quiet.

But when a shining circle appeared in the center of the floor, Sakura cheered, "Kyuubi! You've done it, you defeated Queen Gohma!!" Kyuubi looked at the remaining ashes of the queen and panted,

"Yeah. No, wait, we did it Sakura-san!" At that moment, a pink ring of light appeared and wrapped around Sakura before disappearing. "What happened?" Sakura flew back and forth frantically, cheering,

"I got some of my original chakra back! That monster must have had some of it!" Kyuubi smiled a cute smile and said,

"That's great Sakura-san! Now, let's get going." Sakura slowed down.

"Right. We can use the magic circle, Hachibi-sama has told me about these things." Kyuubi and Sakura moved into the circle and it glowed white around them.

* * *

Outside of The Mother Tree, Hachibi flinched before coughing out some blood. "Hachibi-sama?" Shichibi asked, waking up and looking at the forest-god.

"They've done it. They've actually done it." Hachibi smiled softly. Hachibi looked at Shichibi before stating, "You should get cleaned up before Kyuubi smells my scent on you." Shichibi blushed heavily and stood to leave but was stopped by Hachibi's hand around his.

"Hachibi-sama..." The badger-demon's breath caught as he saw Hachibi raise his clawed hand to his lips and kissed it.

"My heart... can never belong to anyone but you. I can only hope that the feeling is mutual."

"Hachibi!" The snake-god recoiled, hissing,

"They shall be out soon! Go!" Shichibi gathered up his clothes and, looking back once more, ran off.

Hachibi clutched at his stomach in pain right before a shining light appeared and faded. There were Kyuubi and Sakura. He smiled before sitting down in front of The Mother and he called out, "Well done, Kyuubi... You have truly demonstrated your courage..." He coughed some more, "I knew that... That you would be able to carry out my wishes..." Hachibi coughed more and more viciously, blood staining his lips and robes. "Yet, I... I have more to tell you. Wouldst thou listen to me?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Now listen carefully, a wicked human of the desert placed this curse upon me..." Kyuubi tilted his head, confused,

"What's a.. human?" Hachibi shook his head,

"You will find out soon. This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, stolen sorcerous abilities in his search for Nirva, the sacred realm that is connected to Kon. For it is in that holy place, Nirva, that one would find the Chakra of Life, which contains the pure essence of the gods who created Kon..."

* * *

_"Before time began, before the smallest creature walked upon this land or even thought, ten strong demon-gods descended upon the land. They were: _

_Ichibi, the one-tailed raccoon, god of sand and wind... _

_Nibi, the two-tailed cat, goddess of death and darkness... _

_Sanbi, the three-tailed shark, god of waters and storms... _

_Yonbi, the four-tailed winged-serpent, goddess of the volcano and heat... _

_Gobi, the five-tailed dog, god of plains and voyages... _

_Rokubi, the six-tailed weasel, god of lightening and family... _

_Shichibi, the seven-tailed badger, god of magic and the earth... _

_Hachibi, the eight-tailed snake, god of forests and rebirth... _

_Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, god of fires and war... _

_Juubi, the ten-tailed dolphin, god of life and knowledge and time... _

_These ten gods, at a time before our time, came together for a common cause. To make a world so that life may prosper. _

_Juubi had the knowledge, so he was immediately made king. Juubi called for Yonbi to create the raw material for such a world. _

_There was a great explosion, the winged-serpent had created land. Juubi called for Sanbi to quench the firey land, so that they could begin work. _

_There was a torrential rain, the shark had made that land workable. Juubi called for Ichibi to divide the land from the waters. _

_There was a long, harsh gale that blew the waters back and even disintegrated some of the earth into fine powder, the raccoon had made the shore. Juubi called for Shichibi to divide the land. _

_There was a great quake, the badger had made boundaries. Juubi called for Gobi to survey each type of land. _

_The dog signaled for where forests, shores, mountains, and plains should be made. Juubi called for Hachibi to make it so that other life may survive. _

_There was a wave of green before the land had random patches of green, the snake had made plants. Juubi called for Nibi to observe the natural law of the land. _

_'All who are born, shall one day die.', was spoken before many of the plants perished, the cat had created death. Juubi, in a rage called for Rokubi and Sanbi to make a way to sustain the plants. _

_There was a great storm, filled with lightening, drumming thunder, and darkness. But after it passed, many of the plants had come back to life. The shark and the weasel had created storms. _

_Juubi saw that all was as it should be and, with a light and happy heart, he created small creatures to cultivate and thrive in this world. The dolphin had created life. _

_Their job completed, the demon gods came together and, in a blaze of chakra and light, left this world. It is said that in the spot where they left, Nirva, the richest and purest source of chakra was created. _

_This was... The Chakra of Life."_

* * *

"You must never allow the desert human in the black cloths to lay his hands on the sacred Chakra of Life..." Hachibi began to glow and Kyuubi stepped back. It was a rich green glow that filled the whole meadow, blinding to anyone who was there. Kyuubi had to shut his eyes in order for the light to pass.

But soon, when he opened his eyes, he gasped. There, wrapped around The Mother Tree, was a truly giant (even bigger than the tree), green snake. It was the color of the forest and had eight, swaying tails. "Hachibi-sama?" Sakura asked. The snake, nay, forest-god nodded.

"Thou must never suffer that human, with his evil heart, to enter that holy place of legend..." The snake coughed up puddles of blood that splashed to the forest floor, before it used its golden eyes to smile weakly, "That evil human who cast the death curse upon me and stole my power." He tasted the air with his large, forked tongue. "Ah... Because of that curse... my end is nigh..." Sakura screamed in horror as Kyuubi gasped,

"WHAT?! But! But we..!!" Hachibi shook his head.

"Though... Though your valiant efforts to break this wretched curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..." The snake-god started to sway a bit as The Mother Tree began to groan. "Yes..." He coughed out, blood appearing even still, but Kyuubi was more focused on the tears forming in the forest-god's eyes. "I will pass away soon. But do not grieve for me, my children... I have... been able to tell you of these important matters." The snake looked at Kyuubi and Sakura. "This is.. Kon's final hope..." Kyuubi fell to the ground and began sobbing.

"NO! I thought that... that we could stop this from happening!!" Sakura fell to Kyuubi's shoulder and sobbed freely in true despair. Hachibi hissed soothingly as he moved on of his massive tails to gently get Kyuubi to stand. Kyuubi looked at the giant snake with watery, red eyes as Hachibi spoke,

"Kyuubi... Go now to Kon Castle..."

"What?" Kyuubi gasped through his tears. Castle? But the only castles that Kyuubi had even heard existed were, he looked beyond the trees, out there...

"I know... It is scary and foreign out there in the world. But when you go to Kon Castle, surely you will meet the Prince of Destiny and all will be well." The large snake recoiled his tail as another series of coughs shook his frame.

"Hachibi-sama!!" Sakura screamed out. But the snake shook his head, commanding,

"Take... Take this with you! The thing that that human wanted so much that... he cast this.. this curse upon me..." Hachibi hissed out, long and hard for a minute. Then The Mother Tree began to glow green for a second before it dimmed, revealing a beautiful, shining green stone surrounded by gold inscriptions. It floated down into Kyuubi's hands and Sakura gasped in pure shock,

"Th-that's the Forest's Emerald! The Spiritual Stone of the Forest!" Hachibi nodded,

"I now entrust it to thee..!", before coughing more viciously. "The future depends upon thee, Kyuubi..! Thou hast great.. great courage!" Hachibi looked at Sakura, and spoke, "Sakura the fairy... Help Kyuubi to carry out my will..."

The Mother Tree groaned out one last time, long and sorrowful for the fact that she could no longer protect her children, and Hachibi swayed and looked at the sky.

"I... entreat... ye..." He wheezed out, his eyes fading over. "Fare...well. . ."

At that moment, it seemed like all life in the forest stood still and all was silent.

Hachibi fell to the ground as all the leaves from The Mother Tree fell to the ground. The whole forest quaked with the force of Hachibi's impact. Kyuubi and Sakura watched on in horror as Hachibi's body became as still as stone and grew brown, while The Mother Tree turned grey from the roots up. In a matter of minutes, it was all over.

"Hachibi... sama..." Kyuubi whispered as he sat in front of the perished Forest-god, Hachibi No Hachimata. They watched the sad sight for a moment until Sakura sniffled,

"Let's go... to Kon Castle, Kyuubi." Kyuubi was still slightly in shock, but he nodded as he shakily got to his feet. Kyuubi was still crying, tears streaming down his face but he turned and screamed out, long and hard, trying to get out the sorrow.

When he was done, he ran out of the meadow, not wanting to stay any longer than he had to. But Sakura lingered and looking back at the meadow one last time, she whispered, "Good-bye. Hachibi-sama.", before following Kyuubi.

* * *

**A/N: **

**OroKabu lemon, oh yes! **

**Sorry for the length! It seems that even summarizing/rewriting a dungeon takes forever. **

**(1) Yeah.. Um, in the game, Link has a whole **_**lot**_** of stuff. I was playing through it again one day and I realized, 'How the hell does he carry all this stuff around?!' So I just made it so that fairies can magically carry stuff for people. **

**Hachibi (Orochimaru) is dead. But all is not lost! What awaits our young friend Kyuubi? Tune in next week to find out! **

_**Next time on **__**Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**... **_

_**"My... you're a cute, mischievous demon, aren't you?" **_

_**"Wha-what?" **_

_**"What is a cute demon like you doing in my castle?" **_

_**Who is this stranger speaking to Kyuubi?!**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	5. The Prince of Destiny

**A/N: Cast reminder for this chapter: **

**Kyuubi= Kyuubi (in the form of young Naruto) **

**Sakura the fairy= Sakura **

**Shichibi= Kabuto **

**Gobi= Kakashi **

**Ichibi= Gaara **

**Hoshi= Hoshi (in the form of young Curse-Mark Sasuke) **

**Madara, King of Humans= Madara **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything by Shonen Jump or Nintendo.**

* * *

"KYYUUUBIII!!!!" Was the first thing that the small demon heard upon entering the forest.

"What?" Kyuubi looked up just in time to have his hair pulled and be yelled at,

"What the hell did you do?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!" Kyuubi yowled, not saying anything but trying to get away from the angry demon. "You... you..." Zetsu struggled for the words. "You killed Hachibi-sama! How could you?!" Sakura flew to Zetsu and stated,

"It wasn't his fault. Hachibi-sama was... very ill." Zetsu scoffed and threw the small male down. Kyuubi rubbed his scalp before looking up at Zetsu. The plant-demon looked livid as he spoke,

"I just don't know anymore. But I do know this." He pointed in the far direction of the village. "I _never_ want to see you again, Kyuubi." Kyuubi shook his head.

"But..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Zetsu roared before he bolted off, leaving Kyuubi sitting on the ground and asking,

"Sakura-san? Is it my fault?", wiping a tear from his eye. The fairy landed on Kyuubi's shoulder and reassured him.

"No, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's the humans." Kyuubi was confused.

"But I thought humans weren't even allowed in the forests of Kon?" Sakura flew up and replied,

"We can think about that later. But now, we must go to Kon Castle!" Kyuubi nodded and picked himself up before walking straight ahead of him. As he did, demons all over stopped and murmured.

"He's leaving the village..."

"What's wrong?"

"Zetsu told him to leave..."

Oh, if only they knew.

Soon, Kyuubi made it to the exit of Hana Village. It was a large bridge that began in the village, went through the rock barrier that was there, and ended on the other side. No one knew what was on the other side and only a few demons were brave enough to try and go.

Kyuubi... was going to be one of them. Kyuubi looked at the bridge for a while and then looked back at the village. He was about to leave the world he knew...

And go to the one out there...

"No!!" A small voice screamed. Kyuubi looked behind him and saw Tobi run into him, sobbing, "Please! Don't go! Tobi can-- Tobi can talk to Zetsu and he'll let you stay! Kyuubi, please!!" Kyuubi sniffled back, holding back tears of his own.

"Tobi... I don't want to leave, but I have to." Tobi looked up at Kyuubi with wide black eyes. "And don't blame Zetsu, it's not his fault." Kyuubi scratched the boy behind his ears and nodded to Sakura. Running into the bridge, he called back, "I'll come back some day! So don't forget me!!" Tobi stood there, listening to Kyuubi's voice echo until it disappeared.

"Kyuubi..." Tobi whined as he was left all alone.

* * *

Kyuubi had run halfway across the bridge, the sounds of the forest all around him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura sighed as he ran. Kyuubi nodded, trying not to look back and return home. All of a sudden,

"Oh. You're leaving?" Kyuubi gasped and turned around to see Shichibi standing on the side of the bridge.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Shichibi shook his head bringing out a bag from behind him.

"I always knew..." He began, "That you would leave the forest one day, Kyuubi." Shichibi wiped growing tears from his eyes, "Because... You were always different from the other demons here..." Shichibi stood in front of Kyuubi and rubbed his orange hair. "But it's fine. You and I will... will always have a special bond, right?" Kyuubi cried and jumped into Shichibi's arms.

"Shichibi!! I didn't want this to happen!!"

"Shh.. shh... I know..." The badger-demon tried to calm down Kyuubi and still his own growing tears. Setting Kyuubi down, Shichibi handed him the bag. "It's things that you will need for your journey." Kyuubi sniffled but began taking things out. He pulled out a bag of seeds. "Those are good ammo. Or you chew on them for energy." Kyuubi took out a seed and bit it, immediately recoiling from its bitter taste.

"Yuck!" Shichibi laughed.

"I never said that they tasted good! But there's something else in there." Kyuubi blinked. "Go on." The small demon dug deep into the bag and pulled something else out. It was a wooden block but it had a stick of iron in front of it and was decorated with green musical notes. "Do you like it?"

"What is it? It's really pretty..." Kyuubi cooed.

"It's a Demon's Metronome. You can use it for singing, since I won't be able to sing you your lullabies. But anytime you use it, I want you to remember me. Alright? And come by sometimes to visit!" Kyuubi nodded his head, eyes watery.

"Thank you Shichibi." Then he turned and ran off to the other side of the bridge. When the small demon was gone, Shichibi whispered,

"I love you.", before closing his eyes and disappearing in a flash of grey.

* * *

Kyuubi gasped and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a vast, rolling field dotted with trees and fences. You could see the outline of a large group of buildings in the distance. "This is Kon Field, Kyuubi."

"It's so... big." Kyuubi whispered, mostly to himself. He ran forward, determination coursing through him as well as excitement. "Come on, Sakura-san!" However, suddenly,

"Hold on a second there!" Kyuubi stopped and got in a defensive stance. Immediately, a giant, platinum-shaded wolf howled and jumped in front of them. Kyuubi was about to get his spades until his eyes widened at what he saw behind the giant wolf. Five, swishing tails, each with a type of ring around it.

"Who are you?" Kyuubi asked. The wolf laughed before it shined silver. Kyuubi only blinked once but in front of him was a male with wild-looking platinum hair, mismatched red and blue eyes, a silver cloak, and a wolfish smile.

"It looks like the time for you to start your travels has finally come, Kyuubi!" The male bowed slightly, "I give you my blessing."

"But.. who..?" The male laughed before stating,

"My name is Gobi, The Five-Tailed Dog, The god of travels and the plains." Kyuubi bowed and Gobi spoke on, "You will encounter many hardships ahead, which is your fate. However, keep remembering brighter times and you will never feel discouraged!" He pointed in the direction of the buildings, "Go this way and you will reach Kon Castle. You should meet a prince there who's around your age..."

Gobi chuckled before stating, "If you ever get lost out here in the world, you're going to need a map." He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sakura, the parchment disappearing in a sparkle. "Also, if you ever need me, just look around." Gobi turned, "I'm always traveling the world! AWOOO!!!" With that, Gobi transformed back into his wolf-form and bounded off. Kyuubi smiled at the running wolf-demon,

"He was nice... for a god, I mean." Sakura agreed.

"Yes... But where did he say we should go? Straight, right?" Kyuubi nodded before they began walking towards Kon Castle.

* * *

When the two small ones were gone, Gobi walked over to a spot where the sun could shine directly on his platinum-fur. He sun-bathed for a while, the stream of light dancing on his fur and making it sparkle, until he heard a stern but warm voice,

_"Aren't you supposed to be watching the plains?"_ Gobi gave a grin towards the sun and replied,

"I love you too. How was your day?"

_"Please don't toy with me, Gobi..."_ The giant wolf stood and stretched himself out before he sighed,

"Alright, I'm off, I'm off." Before he left, though, he smirked, "I didn't expect him to be so adorable. Will anyone be able to take him seriously?"

_"Gobi No Houkou... Get going!"_ The travel-god barked before bolting off.

* * *

"We're here!" Kyuubi exclaimed as he made it to the draw-bridge of the wall that surrounded Kon Castle.

"And just in time too, it's almost evening." Kyuubi tilted his head,

"What's wrong with evening?" Sakura replied,

"I've heard things from my brothers and sisters. Bad things happen on the field at night." Kyuubi gulped. One difference about the outside world and the forest, the nights in the forest were extremely peaceful. But as if to break the small demon's thoughts, the bridge started to rise up. "Ah! Kyuubi, the bridge!" Kyuubi yelped before jumping up and grabbing the bridge. He successfully climbed over it before the bridge finished closing.

"Oomph!" Kyuubi yipped as his bottom fell on the floor. "It hurts... Castle ground sure is harder than forest ground." Kyuubi patted himself on the bottom before looking around. Kyuubi looked around before Sakura said,

"Kyuubi, This is the city. The castle is further in." Kyuubi smiled.

"Oh. Okay!" He stood up and ran forward until he reached the center of the city. However, it was pretty empty. "Don't people live in the city?" Kyuubi asked, confused.

"Of course, it's night so they're all in bed!" Sakura explained.

"Hm..." Kyuubi hummed. There was another difference. In the forest, as long as there was moon-light, people still went out. "That's weird, I..." Kyuubi almost spoke up but he quieted down as he heard a small voice. It was singing but, where was it coming from? Kyuubi looked around until he looked at the well that was in the middle of the city.

There sitting on the edge, was a young demon-boy. He had short, sandy-brown hair, scruffy, sandy-brown ears on top of his head, sea-foam eyes that seemed to be outlined in black, a frown on his face, and he wore a tattered, brown yukata. He stopped to catch his breath, but soon began again,

_**'Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**There are things out there... **_

_**You have never seen... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**You might meet love one day, **_

_**If you travel far...'**_**(1)**

Kyuubi liked the song, it actually made him feel as though leaving the forest wasn't so bad. He walked over to the boy and said, "I like your song." The boy stopped singing immediately and looked at Kyuubi. He mostly looked at his clothes before stating,

"Thanks. Not many people do. But, your clothes..." The boy pointed to the green Yukata Kyuubi wore. "They're different. You're not from around here, are you?" Kyuubi shook his head and replied,

"No... I'm from the forest! My name's Kyuubi, what's yours?" The boy's eyes widened somewhat before he stated,

"You're a forest demon? But, your hair... Anyway, my name is Ichibi. And my family owns the Sandy Wind Ranch." Kyuubi nodded and asked,

"What are you doing here?" Ichibi replied, standing up and stretching his cramping limbs,

"My brother, Kankuro, went to deliver milk to the castle. He's a puppet-demon, but so _lazy..._ He has yet to come back and we've been here since the morning!" Kyuubi frowned,

"Well, maybe I'll see him and tell him that you're waiting for him." Ichibi looked at Kyuubi and asked,

"Would you?" Kyuubi nodded and after that, ran in the direction of the Castle.

* * *

Kon Castle was a very, very large compound of large, ornate buildings. It was also heavily guarded by demon-soldiers. Kyuubi looked in awe as he saw the castle and walked straight through the path to it until he heard, "AWOOO!!" Kyuubi smiled and cheered,

"It's Gobi!" The wolf-demon bounded over and jumped in the air, landing on the ground as his other-form.

"You should head this way! But watch out, the castle is on heavy guard now of days. Good luck in seeing the prince! AWOO!" Gobi howled before turning back into a wolf and bolting away. Kyuubi waved him off and asked Sakura,

"The guards wouldn't mind a small demon like me entering the compound, right?" Kyuubi walked into the compound through the front gate...

* * *

...Just to be escorted, forcefully, out through that same gate. "Ow!" He yelped as the guards tossed him to the ground.

"And stay out, you little mongrel!" The guards yelled before shutting the gate. When they were alone, Sakura huffed,

"That was rude! Kyuubi, we have to find another way into the castle!" Kyuubi nodded and dusted himself off before he looked up and blinked in surprise. Holding out a hand for him to get up, was Ichibi.

"You look like you could use a hand." Kyuubi nodded and grabbed Ichibi's hand. "If you're going to the castle, I can help you out. But could you wake my brother up? He most likely fell asleep after moving the milk to the castle... Again..." Kyuubi nodded and yipped,

"I'll find him for you. Just you wait!" Ichibi bowed,

"Thank you. Oh, and Kankuro..." He pulled something out of his pocket, "Only awakes with a demon chicken-crow." Kyuubi took the egg before Ichibi added, "I've been keeping it warm so it should hatch soon." With that, they began to formulate a plan.

* * *

The guards of Kon Castle were laughing, playing cards and getting ready for the breakfast call that would occur in the next few hours when a voice called out, "Hey you stupid, slow guards!" They all looked over to see Ichibi jumping up and trying to climb the gate. "Bet you all couldn't catch me on a good day!" The guards growled before grabbing their weapons and giving chase. "Now Kyuubi!" Ichibi whispered as he began running.

When the guards all passed, Kyuubi made sure they were gone before he ran through the gate and into the compound. Once there, he immediately heard snoring. He carefully followed, sure to avoid any nobles or extra guards that might be around.

At around sunrise, he reached the source of the snoring.

Wearing a black worker's outfit, with purple make-up on his face and sleeping away, was Kankuro. "Wow, what a deep sleeper..." Sakura commented. Kyuubi was about to comment but there was a chirping from his knapsack. He opened it up and pulled out,

"Cheep cheep!" A small, red chicken with a horn and blue eyes.

"Aw..." Kyuubi and Sakura cooed. They then sat it next to Kankuro and waited. The small demon-chick hopped around a few times, looked at Kankuro and positioned itself before,

"CUCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!" A loud, demonic voice roared.

Ichibi, who had currently successfully hid in the sandy patch by the compound-gate, heard the call and growled softly, "You had better wake up, Kankuro!"

"What the hell?!" The puppet-demon jolted up and looked around sleepily. "What? Who? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Kyuubi before asking, "Who might you be?" Kyuubi handed the demon-chick to Kankuro and asked,

"My name is Kyuubi but, is your name Kankuro?" Kankuro nodded,

"Yep, I'm Kankuro, the eldest son and owner of Sandy Wind Ranch." He yawned, "I went to the castle to deliver milk and, well, guess I must have dozed off." Kyuubi giggled,

"We figured. But hey, your brother Ichibi was looking for you!" Kankuro's face instantly fell.

"WHAT?! Oh no! Ichibi's been waiting all this time, oh..! Temari's going to kill me!!" He groaned, "Why did I tell him to wait for me?!" Giving another groan, Kankuro speedily ran from the compound to find his brother. Kyuubi giggled at the sight of the flustered puppet-demon rushing off for a minute, then looked around. This area of the compound had a large, metal fence surrounding a silver building. Sakura flew to the metal gate and stated,

"This must be the castle, Kyuubi! We have to find a way in!" Kyuubi nodded before beginning to look around. He found a door, but it was locked. And there were windows, but they were far too high for the little demon to get to.

"I can't see anything, Sakura, I... Oh, wait!" Kyuubi heard running water and followed the source. He found a small opening in the back of the gate in which water was flowing out. Looking closer, he saw that there was enough room for some one small enough to enter. "Here we go, Sakura..." He knelt down and crawled in through the opening.

* * *

Kyuubi gasped out as he made it out of the hole. After shaking water off of himself, he looked around.

The castle court-yard was a beautiful place. So pristine... So clean... It was filled with beautiful hedges, flowers, animals, and, of course, more guards. "Well, they are royalty. So they should have the best." Sakura sighed. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders but walked through the court-yard. There was a myriad of guards here, guarding random parts and Kyuubi had to work hard lest any of them see him and throw him out again. He had close encounters when he had to jump into a hedge while a guard passed, but he was well-hidden thanks to his clothing.

But after what seemed like hours, Kyuubi made it to an open hallway. "I think... this is it..." Kyuubi whispered. He wasn't sure but something... something strong was pulling him towards the room. Was this the 'destiny' that Hachibi had spoken of?

* * *

The room was a large garden, with a spring and open ceiling so that fresh air could flow through. Kyuubi walked through, observing, awing.

Suddenly, a powerful jolt shook Kyuubi's frame. It wasn't physical but more... spiritual? It caused Kyuubi to look in front of him and he gasped, red eyes wide. There was a small window in the garden. In front of it, sat a boy with pale skin, long navy-blue hair, pointed ears, and a long, slick tail whipped out from his black kimono. The most startling detail were the pale white wings that sprouted from the demon-boy's back.

He was watching the window intently, observing, and calculating something. Kyuubi didn't know what it was, it drowned out Sakura's warning and over-came his whole body, but something pulled him to this boy. Until he stepped on a patch of dry grass. The boy turned around, revealing a star-shaped birthmark on his face, a red and blue gemstone necklace, and looked at Kyuubi with red eyes surrounded by black. Kyuubi had never seen anything more beautiful. But the boy gasped at first, demanding,

"Who are you?!" But then the pale demon looked closer at the intruder. He was dressed in a dirty, green yukata, had tan skin with scratchy whisker-marks on his cheeks. The demon-boy didn't wear shoes, so his little clawed toes wriggled in the grass. He looked at him with wide, red eyes and stood at least a few inches shorter than he himself. "How did you get past the guards?" The orange-haired demon giggled nervously, and the pale demon decided he had never heard anything more beautiful.

"Well... um... I..." 'What's going on?!' Kyuubi thought. 'Why can't I speak?!' The pale demon smirked, a gesture that was probably too old for him, before he spread his wings and flew over to Kyuubi. The small demon yelped when the strange boy landed, right in front of him. The two were so close that their noses touched.

"My... you're a cute, mischievous demon, aren't you?" Kyuubi yipped as his face blushed,

"Wha-what?"

"What is a cute demon like you doing in my castle?" The boy asked, his voice trying to be smooth. Kyuubi was feeling weird, his stomach felt like he had caught a bunch of butterflies and swallowed them, and he felt tingly too... The pale boy smiled at the reaction he was causing but then looked at the pink ball of light that was flying over. "No... Is that..."

"Kyuubi, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded his head, not able to reply with much more. But the boy spoke up.

"Is that a fairy?" Kyuubi looked up at the boy, he was serious now. "Is it?" Kyuubi replied.

"Yes... Her name's Sakura." The boy jumped back a bit before asking.

"Then, are you... from the forest?" Kyuubi replied,

"Yes I am! Wait, how did you..?" The boy continued, crossing his clawed fingers in hope for something,

"Then.. then you wouldn't happen to have... the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?" When Kyuubi was quiet he added, "That green and shining stone! Do you have it?!" Kyuubi nodded causing the boy to laugh, a beautiful sound, Kyuubi noticed. "Just as I thought!" He walked around Kyuubi and stated, "I've been having a dream... In my dream, dark stormy clouds were billowing over the land of Kon. But, suddenly, a ray of light shot out from the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure, nay, a demon holding a shining, green stone, followed by a fairy." Kyuubi gasped as he realized that this demon-boy also had visions, much like the dreams that he himself had.

"I knew that this dream was a prophecy foretelling that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the one..." The boy gasped, "Oh, where are my manners?! I got so carried away and didn't even properly introduce myself!" The boy extended his wings, stating with a smile, "My name is Hoshi, and I am the Prince of Kon." Hoshi held Kyuubi's hand and asked, "What is yours?"

"K-Kyuubi." The orange-haired demon stuttered out, nervous at the fact that Hoshi was holding his hand. Hoshi closed his eyes as he let the name pass his lips.

"Kyuubi... Strange, it sounds somewhat... familiar. But anyway, Kyuubi... I shall tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm, Nirva, which has been passed down by the Royal Family of Kon." He grabbed Kyuubi. "Be sure to keep it a secret." Kyuubi nodded.

"Here is the secret..."

* * *

_"The gods who created the world left their power in a special part of Kon... _

_To protect it, powerful demons built a temple to protect the entrance to Nirva... _

_They made well sure that only one with a pure enough soul and a heart clean of hatred could enter... _

_This temple is called The Temple of Time..."_

* * *

"That's right... The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world and its here in Kon Castle Town." Kyuubi gasped,

"But isn't that dangerous?! Almost anyone could go in!" Hoshi shook his head.

"Although the Temple is in Kon Castle Town, the entrance to Nirva is blocked by a magic seal called the Door of Time. And in order to break the seal, one must collect the spiritual stones and the treasure of the Royal Family."

"The treasure of the Royal Family?" Kyuubi questioned.

"It is known as The Metronome of Time." Hoshi looked at Kyuubi, "Did you understand what I just said?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful! I was worried that I might have to further explain myself. But do tell me," Hoshi got closer to Kyuubi again and gave that smirk, "How many years are you?" Kyuubi gulped and replied,

"..Eight..." Hoshi chuckled.

"You're younger than me then, I'm ten. But it just makes you all the more endearing..." Kyuubi blushed and growled,

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Hoshi just chuckled even more as he walked back to where he was sitting. Suddenly, a fanfare sounded from the other side of the wall. Hoshi growled,

"Damn! I forgot something, I was watching through this window just now. Kyuubi..." Hoshi looked at the small demon, "The dark clouds in my dream must symbolize this man.. in here! Could you look at him?" Kyuubi nodded and walked up to the window.

"What am I looking for again?" But soon, a man with pale skin, long, spiky black hair, and red eyes. The man wore a long, black and red cloak and he walked up to two individuals. A male and a female with pale skin and pointed ears, wearing regal clothes and jewelry.

"Those two in the throne-room are my parents, Emperor Fugaku and Empress Mikoto. But can you see him, the man with the evil, red eyes?" Kyuubi nodded when he saw the strange man bow to the Emperor. "That is Madara, the King of the humans. They live in the deserts to the west." Kyuubi looked back at Hoshi with wide red eyes and asked,

"But what are humans? I've been hearing about them but I still don't know what they are!" Hoshi smirked, a cold smirk instead of his fun one.

"Humans... are cold, despicable, wretched creatures that have no special abilities of their own." He looked out the window, "Though he swears loyalty to Kon and my family, I can sense his true malice. Those clouds in my dream have to be him!" As if he heard them, Madara glanced towards the window, causing Kyuubi to gasp as cold, red eyes looked right through him. However, all at once, Kyuubi found himself on the ground. He shook himself clear of any bad thoughts and Kyuubi looked above him. Hoshi was on top of him and looking over him with concern,

"What happened? Did he see you?!" Kyuubi shivered,

"I don't know. It was like he looked right through me but... I can still feel his gaze on me..." Hoshi growled, glancing towards the window. But soon he looked back down at Kyuubi, saying,

"Don't worry, he doesn't know about you or my plans... yet, of course!" Kyuubi nodded his head but blushed heavily at Hoshi's next words, "You know, I could get used to this: Me being on top of you."

"What?! Get off! Get off!" Kyuubi yowled. Hoshi laughed again as he removed himself from the smaller demon. Kyuubi, brushing himself off, asked,

"Have you told your parents? About your vision?" Hoshi scoffed, sitting down on the grass.

"Of course I told my parents about my dreams! All they did was laugh! But..." Kyuubi sat down next to Hoshi.

"But?"

"I know that that human is evil!" Hoshi exclaimed. "He must be after The Chakra of Life in Nirva. He must have come to obtain it!" Then Hoshi growled in exasperation, "He wants to conquer Kon and the entire world!" Kyuubi gasped, saying,

"That's what Hachibi-sama must have been trying to tell me! But..." He looked away, sadness in his eyes, "But now he's dead, thanks to Madara." Hoshi growled,

"Damn him! The forest-god is dead?!" He stood up, taking Kyuubi with him. "Kyuubi, we are the only ones who know about this! We have to protect Kon! Please!!" Kyuubi agreed,

"Of course! We can't let anything bad happen to Kon!" Hoshi smiled warmly at the orange-haired demon.

"Thank you so much!" However, the smile faded. "But, I am still nervous... That man is going to destroy Kon with his powers." Kyuubi tilted his head, confused,

"I thought that... humans didn't have any powers?" Hoshi nodded.

"Most of them don't. They can hardly do anything by themselves or even grasp the concept of chakra. But somehow, he has obtained such terrifying sorcery..." He looked at Kyuubi. "But I am thankful for your arrival." Hoshi walked over to the center of the garden, stating, "We must not let Madara get control of The Chakra of Life!"

"Right! But... how?" Kyuubi asked. Hoshi smiled and said,

"I will try and get Madara to leave this land while protecting the Metronome of Time and the Temple. He will not get anywhere close to them with me around!" Kyuubi smiled at Hoshi's determination. Then, Hoshi held Kyuubi's hand, stating, "I'm sorry to ask this, if I weren't stuck in this castle I would do it, but you must go find the other Spiritual Stones!" Kyuubi gulped, remembering what he had to go through to get the Forest's Emerald. But he nodded and replied,

"You can count on me, Hoshi!" Hoshi inwardly smirked. He liked the sound of Kyuubi saying his name.

"We shall use the sacred chakra of the gods and defeat Madara!" All three individuals cheered out.

"Oh, one more thing..." Sasuke began, taking out a scroll and writing on it. "You might need this." He finished it, wrote his insignia and briefly nicked his thumb with one of his fangs, pressing the blood onto the scroll. He handed it to Kyuubi and told him, "It's a decree written by me. It should let any of the royal guards outside of the castle give you entrance to certain places." Kyuubi took the special scroll and, besides himself, sniffed at it. It smelled like Hoshi, cool, calm like a night sky. Hoshi snickered at the cute sight but he spoke up,

"My attendant will lead you out safely. He's my older brother so don't be afraid of him! And, Kyuubi..." He grabbed Kyuubi and brought them close together.

"Wha--?!" Was all Kyuubi got out before Hoshi kissed him on his lips. It was a short, small action, but it left Kyuubi blushed and flustering, "What are you doing?!" Hoshi simply smiled, a bit of pink dusting his face, then spread out his wings.

"Be safe...", Hoshi demanded before flying away. When the prince was gone, Kyuubi shakily walked over across the garden. His mind was swimming with everything that had just happened, especially the kiss. So much so, that he wasn't looking and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! Careful!" A calm voice warned. Kyuubi looked up and sighed in curiosity. There, stood a tall, lean young male with long brown hair, red eyes, long, furry brown ears, wearing a brown and yellow cloak. He smiled down at Kyuubi and stated, "Aren't you adorable? What's your name?"

"Kyuubi."

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Rokubi, the six-tailed weasel and the god of lightening. I am responsible for my brother's protection and..." He chuckled, "Everything is as my brother fore-told." Rokubi quietly looked at Kyuubi and Sakura before saying, "You are a brave young demon. You're heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?" Kyuubi nodded, whispering,

"I'm actually kind of scared... but, I have to do this for Kon." Rokubi smiled.

"Well, I'll do all I can to help, just watch the skies in case you need me. But for now, I need to teach you a very special song." Kyuubi blinked,

"A... song?"

"It's an ancient melody passed down in the Royal Family and I have sung it for Hoshi as a lullaby ever since he was a baby..." Rokubi explained but flinched, "Oh no... I don't have anything to keep me in beat." Kyuubi smiled before reaching into his knapsack and pulling out the Demon's Metronome.

"I have one!" Rokubi smiled before taking the instrument and setting it to a calm beat. He set it on the ground in front of Kyuubi and stated,

"There is mysterious power in these notes and lyrics. Now listen carefully..."

_**'The fields are green... **_

_**The waters blue... **_

_**Kon is a paradise come true... **_

_**Fires here, **_

_**Keep us warm... **_

_**With our families...'**_

Hoshi was hiding behind one of the pillars of the castle, watching and listening to his brother talk to Kyuubi.

_**'Kon is our homeland... **_

_**Our most precious treasure... **_

_**It is a blessing unto us...'**_** (2)**

Rokubi finally finished and Kyuubi sighed in awe, "You sing beautifully, Rokubi-sama..." Rokubi giggled,

"Thank you. But please, don't call me 'sama'. Now, you try and sing the song." Kyuubi nodded and took in a deep breath. Hoshi stilled himself, he had been waiting to hear how this precious demon sang.

_**The fields are green... **_

_**The waters blue... **_

_**Kon is a paradise come true... **_

_**Fires here, **_

_**Keep us warm... **_

_**With our families...'**_

Sakura and Rokubi gasped at the wonderful voice that came forth from Kyuubi's mouth. He was still young, so some parts were scratchy, but that was hardly anything compared to how lyrical it was. Hoshi nearly fell from his perch. Kyuubi was... perfect.

_**'Kon is our homeland... **_

_**Our most precious treasure... **_

_**It is a blessing unto us...'**_

"How was that? I'm sure it wasn't that good..."

"Kyuubi, that was great!" Sakura flew around and cheered. Rokubi agreed and stated,

"That song is called Hoshi's Lullaby. But now, if the compound soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me get you out of here." There was a flash of lightening, and they were all gone.

When the two were gone, Hoshi flew back down into the garden and laid down in the grass. He thought about Kyuubi and Sakura, how they were all going to save Kon... But he mostly thought about the feelings that Kyuubi arose in him. It wasn't always that Hoshi would act that way with someone he had just met. "Kyuubi..." He whispered, pulling a random flower out of the ground. He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when a guard called out,

"Your majesty! Your parents and the King of Humans wish to speak with you!"

Hoshi growled...

* * *

Outside of the castle town, there was a flash of lightening and Rokubi appeared with Kyuubi and Sakura. The brunette looked around at the field before he sighed, "You are so brave! We must protect this beautiful land of Kon..."

"Hai!" Kyuubi and Sakura agreed. Rokubi nodded and pointed to the large, mountainous range that was far to the side of the castle.

"The mountain in the distance is called Shobura Mountain and in that mountain is Ember City. It is home to the volcano demons and they hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire." He then added, "At the foot of the mountain is the village of Shion. That's where I was raised and trained to be an attendant. You should talk to some of them before you go up the Mountain." Kyuubi nodded and replied,

"Alright, we will. Thank you Rokubi!" But before the small demon left, Rokubi stated,

"The song I just taught you, it has mysterious power. Only members of the Royal Family can learn this song. It will help you prove your connection to us." Kyuubi asked,

"Connection?" Rokubi smiled and said,

"Me and Hoshi will be waiting for you to return with the Stones. You'll be in my prayers!" A flash of lightening and Rokubi was gone.

"He's gone!" Sakura stated. Kyuubi looked around and said,

"Yeah... But we have a duty to complete! Let's go!" Kyuubi began walking.

* * *

In the throne room of Kon Castle, Hoshi walked up to his parents. "Good Morning Mother. Good Morning Father." They returned the greeting but Empress Mikoto asked,

"Will you not greet Madara, Hoshi?" Hoshi clenched his hands before he gritted out.

"Madara... Good Morning..." Madara smiled before walking over and ruffling Hoshi's hair with a,

"Well, how is the little..." He looked at the demon-boy and added, "Prince this morning?" Hoshi wanted to say, 'Good until I had to see you', but he had to keep his plans secret so he replied,

"Just fine. I was just speaking with Rokubi in the garden." Madara smirked before walking a few steps away and saying,

"Ah yes, the weasel-demon. Where is he now? Probably in Crystal-Water Domain seeing that damned shark, no doubt." Hoshi growled out,

"You leave Sanbi-sama out of this! What did he ever do to you?!"

"Hoshi! Watch your tongue!" Emperor Fugaku chastised the boy. Hoshi recoiled but quickly ran out of the throne room, filled with frustration.

"Hoshi!" Mikoto called but Madara interrupted,

"Let the boy go. He'll be fine after a nap. But, as much as it pains me to leave you, your highnesses, I have business to tend to in Kon." He turned and with a twirl of his cloaks, called back, "Farewell!" As the Emperor and Empress said their good-byes, Madara's smile turned into a frown and he whispered to himself,

"Wretched demons..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Hoshi (Hoshi and young Sasuke) and Kyuubi (Kyuubi and young Naruto) have finally met! **

**(1) I rewrote Epona's Song for this story. But did anyone who's actually played the game know that Epona's Song actually had lyrics? **

**(2) I rewrote Zelda's Lullaby into Hoshi's Lullaby. Meh... **

**Also, Kankuro made a cameo appearance! Sanbi... Either take a wild guess or go back to the prologue because I explained who's playing him. And the voice that Gobi heard? Well, you'll just have to wait till the end to find out! **

**But Hoshi has revealed the oncoming threat to Kon to Kyuubi! Will they be able to stop the oncoming darkness that is Madara? Stay tuned!**

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**... **_

_**"Why don't you..?" **_

_**"My face? You're right, it is pretty plain... But I don't know what to do about it, so..." **_

_**"Where did she go?" **_

_**Who is Kyuubi speaking about?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	6. The Lost Woods

**A/N: Good (whatever time of day you're reading this)! It's time for another chapter! Let us continue to watch over young Kyuubi's journey, shall we? **

**A small warning for the beginning of this chapter: Rape is a very, very horrible crime.**

**Cast notes! **

**Kyuubi= Kyuubi as a younger Naruto (we've gone over this) **

**Sakura the fairy= Sakura Haruno **

**Shichibi= Kabuto Yakushi **

**Gobi= Kakashi Hatake**

**Yonbi= I don't recall them showing the vessel of the Yonbi on ****Naruto**** so I did research (I'm into supernatural stuff, so sue me) and I came up with my own description of what she would look like. Yeah, I said **_**she**_**. **

**Madara= Is still played by Madara Uchiha. **

**Disclaimer= Both ****Naruto**** and ****The Legend of Zelda**** do not belong to me. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Prologue... _

_Deep in the depths of a large, dense mountain, was a city. This city, despite being in such an unreachable place, was actually quite prosperous. Demons here lived in peace, working to burrow tunnels for homes or forging weapons to sell to other demons. _

_The residents of Ember City were simple people, not knowing much from their daily routine of work, celebration, and peace. But no one thought to disturb them, and they were just fine with that. _

_It is truly a shame that peace can not last forever. _

_"Lady Yonbi!" A feminine voice calls out. At the call, a woman rises up from her stone bed and ruffles herself awake. She has short curls of shining, yellow hair akin to golden-ore, and dark, olive skin. She yawns, showing off needle-like teeth, and she rubs at slitted green eyes. She stands up and adjusts her clothing, a strap of brown cloth that covered her large breasts and a small, wrap-around skirt that rode up a bit past mid-thigh. _

_"Can't a goddess get any rest around here?" She yawns out before picking up a dark-green cloak from the side of her bed and draping it over her shoulders, outfit still showing itself proudly. She finally walks out of her throne-room and into the main part of the under-ground city. One of her assistants immediately rushes to her side and she asks, "What is all the commotion about?" The younger demon-girl, wearing an outfit almost as revealing as the first, replies, _

_"There is a... well, a strange creature at the entrance to Ember City. The guards are holding him back but we don't know whether to hold it off or just scare it off!" The original demon hisses and continues to walk. As they ascend a staircase towards the entrance, she looks to the girl and sighs, _

_"Look, I can't have a wave of panic rush through my people every time that... you..." She trailed off as she saw what awaited her at the entrance. Four muscular-looking demon-women were hissing and snarling, claws extended, at the figure in front of them. "A... male..?" The golden-haired woman whispers in disbelief. The male had long, spiky black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and wore a cloak of black and red. The demon-woman takes a deep whiff of the air around them, immediately hissing out, "No. A human..." The man looks away from the demon-guards and at the two females that had just arrived. A smile grows on his face. _

_"Lady Yonbi, leader of Ember City..." The golden-haired woman hisses in response. "I wished to visit you on an... important matter, but your guards won't let me pass." Yonbi frowns but commands, _

_"Back away from the human." The guards protested, _

_"But my Lady, it's a human!" _

_"We can't trust him!" Yonbi just shook her head, smirking, _

_"If he was mad enough to come down here into a city full of volcanic-demons, then it must be serious." She turned and raised a hand in a following gesture, "Come with me, we can talk in private in my throne-room." The man smiled and walked around the angry women with ease, not at all missing their hisses of rage. He followed Yonbi deep through the halls and staircases of Ember City before they walked into the throne room, the door immediately being covered in volcanic-stone. "Please. Sit." Yonbi offered, pointing to a smaller stone stool in front of her bed. The man nodded, sitting down and observing Yonbi lay down. "So..." She began, "Why have you come down here, human?" The man chuckled, a gleam in his eyes, _

_"I know that it might be confusing for you to grasp, but I have a name. I am Madara, King of Humans." Yonbi yawned, replying, _

_"Alright, Madara. Why are you down here and causing my people panic?" Madara sighed, putting a pout on his face, _

_"I just came to Ember City in a message of peace from the humans. Is that so hard to believe?" The throne-room was silent. Madara was about to speak up when Yonbi laughed. "Lady Yonbi?" Madara raised an eyebrow. Yonbi laughed for a good minute before she sighed, _

_"You know, I don't understand why everyone gets the idea that volcanic-demons are stupid. Sure, we might not have great scholars like Kon Castle Town, but we aren't dumb." Madara chuckled back, a smile growing on his face, _

_"Well, Lady Yonbi, you are quite the succinct one." He then leaned forward on the stool, all mirth gone, "Then let me quit beating around the bush. You will give me the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Yonbi raised a fine eyebrow before responding, _

_"I don't know what you think you are asking, but the answer is no." Madara huffed and stood up, Yonbi not being one to be out-maneuvered did the same. _

_"I demand the Spiritual Stone of Fire!!" He gritted out. Yonbi hissed back, _

_"Insanity must be a defect in you humans, I already said no!!" Madara growled before taking a few steps back and turning around. Yonbi, confident in her victory, spoke, "I would very much like it..." The wall opened up. "If you would leave now." _

_The room was quiet. _

_"Now, Mada-- AH!" Yonbi didn't get to finish her command before she found herself upon her stone bed, Madara holding her arms above her head with a powerful magic flowing through his hands. Yonbi hissed, growled and thrashed against the man, eyes growing fierce and four, dark-green tails sprouting from behind her and whipping around in a flurry. "What are you doing?! I demand that you release me!!" She screamed. Madara smirked down, getting right in front of the female-demon's face. _

_"I tried to be civil with you, Yonbi. But now I must try to..." He ground himself down at her waist, causing a startled cry to rip from the female's throat. "Negotiate with you." Yonbi hissed, trying to get at anything she could, _

_"Take your negotiations and-- Aah!" Madara had pushed himself down again. He licked at the woman's neck before kissing her lips briefly, careful of when she tried to bite him. _

_"Don't be like that. Come now, if you give me the stone, I can give you something almost as precious... maybe..." He moved his hand down to Yonbi's skirt, "A male heir?" Yonbi gasped, glaring at the man, _

_"You wouldn't dare!" Madara ripped the cloth away, revealing the female-demon's most private area. Spreading her legs despite thrashing attempts to keep them closed. "I am perfectly capable of having an heir with my own people! Get your filthy, human hands off of me!" Madara shook his head, moving his own pants down. _

_"You know as well as I that volcanic-demons can only reproduce female children. Such a waste of a fine body..." Yonbi hissed out, thrashing more. _

_"Get... off!!!" Madara whispered, _

_"No. If you are going to be stubborn," Yonbi felt something hard and wet press against her, "This is going to be painful. But," He whispered against her lips just before they met, "I could care less..." Madara kissed Yonbi for a while, surprised that the female demon had stopped moving. All of a sudden, however, he recoiled in pain with bleeding lips that also had a purplish substance on them. Yonbi immediately got off the bed, taking a fighting-stance without regard for her clothes, the same purplish substance on her mouth. _

_"I'm the goddess of poisons as well, remember?" Madara was about to charge at Yonbi, hands glowing red. Yet, he stopped. His hands stopped glowing and he pulled up his pants. "What are you scheming now?" Madara was quiet as he straightened himself out. Yonbi growled, needle-like teeth bared, "SPEAK!!!" Madara hardly spared a glance before he walked through and out the door. _

_"You will regret this." Is all Yonbi heard before he disappeared in a whirl of purple-magic. Yonbi gasped and looked around herself, still tense and battle-ready. But as she sniffed the air, all she could smell is earth. Exhausted without even using any power, she fell to the floor and growled in deep, deep agitation, _

_"How the hell... could I let such..." She rubbed at her legs, "A.. a disgusting creature even.. Ugh!!" She threw up a little in her mouth, then spat out the bile onto the floor. "Damn him... Damn that human!" Swirls of green and black chakra flew about Yonbi in a frenzy, almost as furious as the demon they surrounded. She wanted nothing more than to change into her other form and give chase so that she could tear his sneering head off. _

_She was just about to too before a scream sounded through from above. "Grr... Now what?" She growled before taking a quick breath and jumping up, claws extending to dig through the ceiling... _

_...and up to the mountain-side of Shobura Mountain. She dug herself out of the crust that was the ground and ran over to her assistant from earlier, asking, "What is all the panic about?! Mina?!" The younger demon gulped and pointed to the opening of a large cave. "Did something happen to the Dodongans? What about the rocks?!" Mina gave a small hiss, fear, before pointing to the cave. More feminine screams rang out before a whole flock of demon-women ran out of the cave, carrying whatever things they could get out with. Unfortunately, some were too slow and were dragged back in by large, yellow-green claws. Yonbi's eyes widened, horrified at the spectacle. "What the hell is this?! Why are the Dodongans..?!" _

_"Because you had to be stubborn, demon-wench." Yonbi's pointed-ears twitched and she looked up to see Madara, smiling away on his lizard-led chariot. _

_"Are you mad?!! My people need this cave to live!!" Madara smirked, _

_"Yes, I thought of that. Well, I'd rather get the Spiritual Stone of Fire from a dead tribe of savage demons rather than bed a disgusting wretch like you." Mina hissed out, sadly not threatening at all, _

_"It'd be an honor to share a bed with Lady Yonbi! You could never get in her graces enough to even get close to her!!" Madara smirked, chuckling a bit, _

_"Well, I'm sure that you all will get to know each other much better in the time to come." He then gave a whip of the reigns and the lizards sped off. As Madara's cackles faded among the winds, Yonbi's clawed hands clenched into tight fists, small drops of blood appearing from her intensity. Mina whimpered to the demon, fear in her eyes, _

_"My Lady, whatever will we do? The Cavern is completely inaccessible now!" The other demons whined and growled in agreement, asking what to do and when. Yonbi was silent, that day's actions had rushed by so fast, she wasn't even sure what happened. But, looking at her lack of a skirt, she remembered and she realized that something had to be done. _

_"Ration our food-storages among the citizens. We can last a little while on that." Yonbi began walking back to Ember City, whispering to herself, "After that though, I have no idea..."_

* * *

Kyuubi was now running towards Shion village, Sakura flying quickly besides him. However, right in the middle of their run, Sakura gasped, "Wait a minute, Kyuubi!" The orange-haired demon almost tripped as he tried to turn to the fairy.

"Hai, Sakura-san?" Sakura giggled softly before flying down and resting on Kyuubi's head. Her voice spoke up,

"When you sang Hoshi's Lullaby, it reminded me of something. Rather, _someone_." Kyuubi blinked up at her, a bit confused. "Oh... Remember when you left Hana Village? The promise you made?" Kyuubi sat down and put his finger to his lips.

"Hm... Let me see..."

_"..But anytime you use it, I want you to remember me. Alright? And come by sometimes to visit!" _

"Shichibi!" Kyuubi jumped up, a smile beaming on his face. "We should go tell Shichibi the exciting news!" Kyuubi then began to run back towards the bridge to Hana Village.

* * *

Rokubi walked into the large bedroom of his younger brother. Hoshi was laid down on his silken-sheet bed, hugging a pillow to himself with an angry look on his face. The older brunette sighed before walking over and sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. He smiled softly before he asked, "What's wrong, Hoshi?" Hoshi turned red eyes towards the older and sniffed,

"My parents... like that stupid human more than me." Rokubi shook his head.

"No, no... Madara just has a way of... talking, could I say?" Rokubi rubbed one of Hoshi's wings comfortingly before continuing, "You'll get through to Mother and Father somehow and soon we'll be rid of Madara. You'll see." Hoshi sighed, flopping his face back into the pillow.

"Yes, you're probably right.", came a muffled reply that caused the weasel-god to smile.

"Good. Now we can speak of less..." He hummed the last part, "Pressing matters." Hoshi's head rose up, hair some-what messy and spiky from all the flopping and tossing. Rokubi had to try his hardest not to laugh but he got out, "About that... young friend of ours. Kyuubi, yes that was his name. What do you think of him so far?" Hoshi sat up just to lay back down again before he stated,

"When all of this is done, that demon is going to be my bride Rokubi." Rokubi himself blinked, his younger brother's forwardness always surprised him. But this time, he smiled warmly and asked,

"Really? Well, why is that exactly?" Hoshi gave a small frown before adding,

"He's... interesting." He looked out the window. "He smells like the forest and fiery spices mixed together. And..." Hoshi's frown deepened, "He makes me feel... strange. Like I swallowed a bunch of demon-swallows. My heart feels fluttery and my face goes red." The young prince looked up at the thunder-god and asked, "Does that sound... strange to you?" Rokubi stood and shook his head.

"No. Sanbi makes me feel the same way." He then bows before adding, "I must see to the court-yard. I shall return soon." A flash of lightening and Hoshi was left alone.

* * *

As soon as Kyuubi and Sakura were back in Hana Village, Kyuubi had a great sense of relief from being back in his home. "I'm so happy to be back!" Kyuubi exclaimed, falling onto a patch of soft grass. "I missed the smells of the forest." A moth flew by. "Mrm..." Kyuubi mewled, almost curling up for a nap.

"What? Kyuubi, get up!" Sakura shrieked, flying around in a flurry. But when Kyuubi simply curled up onto his side, she sighed. "Oh... Has he forgotten already about his duty? Such a child..." But then, a flash of insight. "Right," She giggled, "He's only had eight years in this world, of course he needs his sleep." She flew down and rested on his soft, orange hair. "I suppose I should take this opportunity to rest too..."

And like that, the two were in a soft doze...

"Orange-boy!!" Thirty minutes later, or around it, both Kyuubi and Sakura jolted up upon hearing a high-pitched cry.

"Are we under attack?!" Kyuubi got into a defensive position. Sakura flew around quickly, but then stopped, silent before she groaned,

"Oh... Tobi!" Kyuubi looked at the small boy in front of them and sighed.

"Tobi, why are you so loud, we were sleeping." Tobi blinked a few times before jumping onto Kyuubi, cheering,

"You came back! Tobi knew that you would!!" Kyuubi smiled down at the small, black-haired demon accompanied by a green ball of light. Scratching behind pointed ears, he said,

"Yeah, I came back. But it's really important because I have to see Shichibi before I leave again." Tobi looked at the orange-haired demon with wide black eyes, and Kyuubi was afraid that the boy would start crying again. However, Tobi just smiled and chimed,

"Okay! Tobi knows that whatever you're doing is really important! So we can play whenever you have the time!" Kyuubi nodded as Tobi and he stood up. Then Sakura asked,

"Have you seen Shichibi, Tobi?" Tobi shook his head.

"No one has seen Shichibi since he went into the Lost Woods the day that Kyuubi left!" Kyuubi flinched and Sakura gasped,

"The Lost Woods? But, hardly anyone goes in there! They end up..."

"Lost?" Tobi giggled. "That's true, but Hachibi-sama enchanted the forest that way so that anyone who enters it and isn't a child of the forest will become cursed. But we're safe you two!" Kyuubi shivered still, besides Tobi's reassurance. The Lost Woods were one of the places that inspired horrible, creepy tales amongst forest demons. He had nightmares from stories that Zetsu told.

"What do you think, Sakura-san?" Kyuubi asked the pink ball of light.

"Well..." She began, "We really should go see Shichibi. And we'll just have to careful, right Kyuubi?" The orange-haired demon nodded and after saying good-bye to Tobi, began to walk towards the grassy cliff that over-looked Hana Village.

It was quite a walk and climb but when they finally got up there, Kyuubi gasped. "The view is beautiful up here!" His red eyes took in the sight of the whole village with awe. Sakura nodded,

"It truly is 'Kon's Emerald'." Using the nickname for the village. Kyuubi stilled suddenly and took out the Forest Emerald. He stared at it for a moment, remembering the past Forest-god. He sighed before carefully putting it back in his knapsack and began walking with a,

"We should go, we need to- Ah!" Sakura zoomed over,

"What is it?" Kyuubi quickly calmed himself when he sighed and pointed to what had surprised him. It was a red, rock that was almost bigger than him. It had a large eye carved into the front of it and small wings on the back.

"What a strange stone..." Kyuubi observed. But soon he and Sakura left it alone in favor of going into the Lost Woods entrance. "Here we go." Kyuubi whispered as they both walked into the Woods.

They had no idea that the stone had been watching them.

* * *

The Lost Woods were famous for many things. The most prominent things, however, were:

The dense groups of trees that grew here.

The winding passages met each other and spilt apart sporadically, making this area like a maze.

And the silence. These Woods had no sound, not even a bird chirping or a squirrel running about. Just... quiet.

Well, until...

"AWOO!" A familiar, large, platinum-shaded wolf jumped into the forest and transformed. Kyuubi giggled and walked up.

"Hello Gobi-sama!" Gobi nodded, saying,

"Good to see you again, Kyuubi! I have something to tell you." Kyuubi nodded and sat down. "Now, after you make your way through the Lost Woods, without getting Lost of course," He laughed, "You will come across the Sacred Forest Meadow." Kyuubi tilted his head,

"I've never heard of that place." Gobi smiled,

"It is very sacred ground on which few have ever walked. Hmm..." Gobi's silver, wolf-like ears twitched. "I can hear... a mysterious tune." Kyuubi listened closely and, among the deafening silence, there it was. "It may lead you to the Meadow, I would follow it very closely, Kyuubi." Then Gobi transformed back into his wolf-self and barked, "If you are courageous, you will be fine. Just follow your ears and listen to the music! AWOOO!" Then bolted off. Kyuubi stood and smiled,

"He's so helpful." Sakura nodded,

"Yes. But I wonder just what is making that sound." Kyuubi turned back to the passage-way that the music was coming from. The song was bouncy and happy, as if it contained the spirit of the forest.

"We'll just have to find out."

The chase began.

Kyuubi and Sakura rushed down and up various pathways, following the song that was playing. Each pathway that the song was especially loud, they followed without hesitation. But sometimes the music would be faint and they would have to walk slowly, trying to find the slimmest sound of music to follow. The main problem was that, to the untrained eye, most of the passages looked the same. However, Kyuubi and Sakura were able to overcome this difficulty and soon...

They made it.

The Entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow was closed off by a barred gate and the second that Kyuubi tried walking towards it, something jumped out of the bushes. Kyuubi gulped and grabbed for his spades. When Sakura was preparing chakra for the shield charm, Kyuubi asked, "What is that?"

"That is what is called a Wolfos, Kyuubi." The creature looked like a wolf with long claws, black and grey fur, wide green eyes and it had what seemed to be the torn remnants of pants on his hind-legs. "You'll have to lure it close to you, Kyuubi." The small demon gave a confused look,

"How?" Just then, the wolfos charged, slashing at Kyuubi but meeting the shield-charm's magic. Then, Kyuubi slashed at it twice before it jumped away and began circling the two. Kyuubi was still, trying to lure it back so that he could finish it off. Then, the wolfos came back and Kyuubi slashed at it two more times before the monster disappeared in a column of blue fire. The gate opened, revealing a maze. "Oh..." Kyuubi groaned, walking forward.

"This place must be really sacred for it to have this much protection." Sakura commented as they entered the maze. They turned a corner, just to be shot at with Spinster-nuts. "Oh great!" Sakura huffed as they saw a Spinster-scrub blocking the way. "Well Kyuubi," She glowed, "You remember how to fight these monsters, right?" Kyuubi nodded, the shield-charm shielding him as the scrub shot again. The nut deflected and the scrub immediately tried to run away. Kyuubi didn't let it, of course, and slashed at it once. The scrub spun on its feet before it fell to the ground and disappeared.

As they walked on, Kyuubi and Sakura faced two more scrubs and had to swim across a small pond before they reached another gateway, This one was open but there were to scrubs blocking it. Kyuubi got shot once before Sakura put up the shield and two shots shot back at two scrubs, Kyuubi slashed them both and they disappeared. Finally, Kyuubi and Sakura walked up a flight of stairs and into the Meadow.

In the meadow there was a patch of beautiful green flowers surrounding a giant, green and grey stone-tablet in the ground. Kyuubi looked at it, not noticing that the music was significantly louder, and saw that it had leaf and swirling designs on it surrounding what looked like a circle divided into three parts. Finally, Kyuubi looked up and gasped.

There, sitting on a stump behind the tablet, was Shichibi. He had his own metronome in front of him, the device swinging to a fast beat, and was playing a violin. The most shocking detail, however, were the tears that dripped down from his eye-lashes. "S... Shichibi?" Kyuubi whispered. The music stopped when the badger-demon lowered his violin and looked at Kyuubi. A smile appeared on his face.

"Kyuubi! I've been waiting for you." Kyuubi walked up and Sakura flew to play around with Shichibi's blue fairy. "This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. I'm the only one in the village who can reach this secret place." He put his violin onto his lap, "I feel that..." He gestured for Kyuubi to sit down next to him, "This place will be very important to us one day." He looked over at the smaller demon and asked, "Can you bring out your Metronome?"

"Of course!" Kyuubi nodded, bringing his Metronome out. Shichibi smiled before stating,

"If you sing to your Metronome here, you may be able to speak with the spirits in the forest." Kyuubi asked,

"Forest spirits?" Shichibi nodded.

"Yes Kyuubi. They're all around us. From the trees, to the springs, and even our fairies." He pointed to the two frolicking balls of light, "They watch over the children of the forest, just like..." He stopped.

"Shichibi?" Kyuubi asked.

"Just like Hachibi-sama did." The badger-demon continued solemnly. However, he wiped at his eyes and asked, "Would you like to make music with me, Kyuubi?" The small demon nodded, a smile on his face. Shichibi picked up the violin and spoke, "Alright then. Try to follow the song that I will sing." Shichibi set both of their Metronomes to the same fast beat he was playing to earlier, "Are you ready?" Kyuubi stood and nodded. Shichibi began playing and then he sang,

_**'The Forests**_

_**deep in Kon **_

_**shine so brightly**_

_**like an Emerald. **_

_**A treasure... **_

_**Demons here **_

_**live in peace **_

_**not troubled at all by the outside-world, **_

_**An oasis... **_

_**Led by the great Hachibi... **_

_**The god of the forests... **_

_**Hana Village will always be... **_

_**The life-giving sanctuary of Kon..!'**_

Kyuubi had chills. It had been quite a while since Shichibi had sang to him and that song was quite pretty, and it seemed to give new energy to the small demon. Shichibi kept playing but he spoke, "You try." Kyuubi nodded, clearing his throat,

"Okay." He began,

_**'The Forests**_

_**deep in Kon **_

_**shine so brightly**_

_**like an Emerald. **_

_**A treasure... **_

_**Demons here **_

_**live in peace **_

_**not troubled at all by the outside-world, **_

_**An oasis... **_

_**Led by the great Hachibi... **_

_**The god of the forests... **_

_**Hana Village will always be... **_

_**The life-giving sanctuary of Kon..!'**_ Shichibi stopped the Metronomes and smiled,

"Yes! That's it!" Kyuubi looked up at Shichibi and smiled back. "That song is my own creation, I call it Shichibi's Anthem." Sakura flew over,

"And Kyuubi learned it perfectly!" Kyuubi scratched the back of his head,

"I'm not sure it was perfect..." He blushed a bit.

"Nonsense." Shichibi growled playfully, "That was wonderful attempt at your first time singing this song." He then looked straight at the two young ones, "Kyuubi, don't forget this song, alright? If you ever want to talk with me, you can use it and I'll be there." Kyuubi gasped,

"Really?!" Shichibi nodded, not expecting Kyuubi to jump into his arms. "Thank you Shichibi!" The silver-haired badger-demon handed Kyuubi back the Metronome and chuckled,

"You're welcome. Now, get going. You have something to do, if I'm not mistaking." Kyuubi nodded and with one more hug, left the Meadow while waving back to Shichibi.

When Shichibi was alone, he picked up his violin and whispered, "I wish you were here to listen to me, Hachibi..." Before he began playing again.

* * *

As soon as Kyuubi and Sakura left the passageway that led to the Meadow, who should they met but Gobi. The five-tailed wolf-god was sitting in a tree, a smile on his wolf face. "So, did you learn another song? From Shichibi?" Kyuubi smiled and nodded. "I thought so," Gobi started, "That melody seems to have some mysterious power. You know, there may be other songs like that in Kon that you can learn. In fact," One of his tails pointed to Sakura, "If you bring out your Metronome where it is needed, your fairy should be able to sense it." Kyuubi looked at Sakura and then back at Gobi. "I recommend that you play a song that you have learned." Gobi jumped down, landing on all-fours, "Although, you can play almost anytime. Like this,

_**'In the forest, **_

_**deep in Kon...'**_" He howled out the last few words so smoothly. "Good luck!" He then jumped off and bolted back towards Kon field.

"Gobi sings pretty well, doesn't he?" Sakura commented. Kyuubi nodded and began to try and find their way out of the forest.

However, without Shichibi to guide them, they soon got lost.

"Oh no..!" Kyuubi whined as the paths started to look the same. Sakura stated,

"Don't worry Kyuubi, we'll..." Sakura trailed off. "Kyuubi. Kyuubi, do you hear that?!" Kyuubi perked up his ears and listened. It sounded like music, not just any music either. Someone was playing Shichibi's Anthem only on a flute. "Kyuubi, follow the notes!"

"Hai!" Kyuubi ran towards the music, which led them through two passages, until they were in a small clearing. Kyuubi looked around but then he gasped in shock. There was someone dancing on a tall tree-stump. They wore a small, green dress, a funny red cap that covered curly black hair, and was playing a brown flute. Kyuubi gulped however, when he saw that this figure didn't have a face. "How is she..?"

"Kyuubi! Don't!" Sakura pulled at his yukata.

"Sakura-san, what is it?" Sakura replied,

"That's probably a forest-spirit! Be careful!" Kyuubi looked at the girl and whispered,

"So that's... a forest-spirit..." Before he knew it, Kyuubi had climbed onto a stump that was right in front of the girl. The girl stopped and seemed to watch Kyuubi intently. Kyuubi brought out his Metronome, set it to the right tempo and began,

_**'The Forests**_

_**deep in Kon **_

_**shine so brightly**_

_**like an Emerald. **_

_**A treasure... **_

_**Demons here **_

_**live in peace **_

_**not troubled at all by the outside-world, **_

_**An oasis... '**_

The girl began dancing again as she heard Kyuubi's singing. When he was done, she called over, "You know Shichibi's Anthem! We should be friends!" Kyuubi smiled. Not all the forest-spirits were scary, he supposed. "Here!" She threw a tiny pink ring at Sakura and the fairy glowed a bit.

"Hey! That was some of my chakra!" She exclaimed. The girl nodded and spoke,

"My name is..." She stopped, "Well... I don't really know! I've been Lost since I can remember! But Shichibi takes care of me just fine! He brings me sweet-cakes and other fun things, hee hee!" Kyuubi nodded but then asked,

"Why don't you..?" The girl stopped dancing.

"My face? You're right, it is pretty plain... But I don't know what to do about it, so..." All at once, the girl disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Sakura shivered,

"I don't know, but she kind of unnerved me. Let's go, Kyuubi!" She began leading the way. "We have to get out of here and..."

The Lost Woods... If you weren't careful, you could be Lost forever. But sometimes, it can be surprising.

"We're... outside?" Kyuubi questioned as he saw Hana Village from over the grassy cliff. The entrance to the Lost Woods behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I didn't have any definitions, huh? Oh well, we just met Yonbi, leader of Ember City. Did anyone notice the strange thing about Ember Town, by the by? A fairy-cookie to anyone who figures it out (and no, they're not made of fairies...)! Hope everyone liked it and I hope that you tune in next week! **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Thank you for finding Kankuro. Did you get to see the Prince?" **_

_**"Yeah.. I... saw him..." **_

_**"Did he..? Do something strange to you?" **_

_**What is this conversation about? **_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	7. Sandy Wind Ranch

**A/N: Woot! It's another week which means that another installment is due! Here are some things for this chapter. **

**Cast reminder: **

**Kyuubi= Kyuubi in the form of young Naruto **

**Sakura the fairy= Sakura Haruno **

**Ichibi= Gaara **

**Hoshi= Young Curse-Mark Sasuke **

**Rokubi= Itachi **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except what goes on in my mind.**

* * *

Finally back at Kon Field (they had spent a night in Hana Village), Kyuubi and Sakura looked around the massive field again. "We need to get to Shobura Mountain, Kyuubi!" Kyuubi nodded and asked for the map, which appeared in a sparkle. Kyuubi looked at it and began walking.

"According to this, Shobura Mountain is this way. But we have to go through Shion Village and..." He stopped as he saw something else that caught his eye. "Hm..." He looked at Kon Castle Town and then in front of it. There was a large, red, and brown building with other buildings surrounding it. The whole thing was surrounded by a stone-wall. "It's Sandy Wind Ranch!" The young demon handed the map back to Sakura and asked, "Can we go visit Ichibi? Please?" Sakura groaned.

"We really should get to Shobura Mountain..." But when she looked at those big red eyes, she had to relent. "Alright, for a just a little while." Kyuubi cheered and with that, he began running towards the ranch. It took a while but they soon made it and walked inside.

* * *

Sandy Wind Ranch was almost just what the name suggested. The demons here used sand from the deserts to make glass and other fragile objects. Others worked on fields to produce vegetables and others worked on demon-livestock for food for Kon Castle Town. Kyuubi took in a deep breath and smiled,

"It smells nice here! Like when the hay-bed sales-people come to Hana Village. Oh!" Kyuubi looked to the side and giggled. There was a pile of hay sitting there, golden and soft-looking. "Hay!" Kyuubi jumped into the pile and began rolling around. "It's so soft, ha ha!" Sakura sighed as she flew over the small demon.

"Kyuubi, you said that you wanted to visit Ichibi." Kyuubi looked up and smiled, with hay in his hair,

"I do, I do! But I was just so tempted! And I haven't seen him yet." Sakura hummed but looked around. There was a small shed from which snoring came from. She giggled,

"We could ask Kankuro." Kyuubi jumped up and listened for snoring. He walked towards the shed and went right in. Inside the shed were a bunch of demon-chickens clucking and flapping about and in the center of the large shed was Kankuro, sleeping like a log in the center of the floor.

"Hello Kankuro!" Kyuubi exclaimed to the puppet-demon. Kankuro jolted up, looking around himself sleepily before drifting back off. Kyuubi frowned before actually walking over and asking, "Kankuro! Do you know... where Ichibi is?!" Kankuro rolled over, groaning out,

"Mrm... He should be out... In the corral... or the cattle-shed... or something... let me sleep!" Then snoring rang out through the room again. Kyuubi sighed and Sakura stated,

"Well, maybe we should try the cattle-shed?"

* * *

Upon entering the cattle-shed, Kyuubi gasped as he saw the large, black and white, horned beasts. However, he frowned softly when he saw someone in the shed tending to one of the cows.

He had blood-red hair, wore a black yukata, and looked at the cow he was feeding with angry, brown eyes. Kyuubi walked up to him and asked, very politely, "Excuse me, my name is Kyuubi, do you know where I could find Ichibi?" The male (who looked about twelve) turned and replied after setting down the bale of hay he had,

"No, I don't know where that lazy, little monster is!" Kyuubi tilted his head,

"Lazy?" The red-head scoffed and dusted himself off, stating,

"They all are, the demon-family that owns this ranch. Kankuro's always sleeping, Ichibi has his head in the clouds with his dreams of travel, and their sister Temari is always taking random trips to the desert to visit that damn human lover of hers!"

"He seems angry..." Kyuubi shivered. Sakura agreed,

"Yes, maybe we should go check the corral before..." The red-head started up again,

"My grand-mother, Chiyo Akasuna, a proud puppet-demon started this ranch! And now look how it is!" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow,

"But I think it seems fine."

"Ha!" The older male scoffed, handing some hay to a cow, "As the great Chiyo's grandson, and a skilled puppet-demon, I, Sasori Akasuna, should be running this farm! Not that lazy excuse of a demon Kankuro..." Kyuubi puffed up his cheeks, stating,

"Hey! He may have a problem with sleeping, but Kankuro works really hard! And Ichibi is really nice! I've never met their sister, but..." Kyuubi was too busy defending the demon-family that owned the ranch that he didn't notice that Sasori had gone to get some more hay for the cows. "And they all--!"

"Kyuubi!" Sakura called out.

"What is it?"

"Sasori's been gone for about ten minutes." Kyuubi blushed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Right... Let's go find Ichibi!" And then, the orange-haired demon ran out of the shed.

* * *

"Corral... Corral..." Kyuubi whispered to himself as he walked around the ranch, Sakura sitting on his hair. "Sakura-san, what's a corral anyway?" Sakura hummed before responding,

"My siblings told me that they're fence-surrounded areas for cattle and other creatures to run around in." Kyuubi hummed,

"That's weird... Why can't they just let them go outside?"

"Who knows? Demons outside of the forest do a lot of strange things and I..."

"AH!" An exclamation of pain and then the sound of a body falling to the ground. Kyuubi's ears perked up and he piped up,

"Isn't that Ichibi's voice?" Sakura responded,

"I don't know. Maybe it could have been, I-- Aah!" The fairy had to grab onto Kyuubi's hair as the small demon ran towards the fenced-in area known as the corral. Kyuubi jumped over a smaller area of the fence before stopping to look around. In the corral there were pigs, boars, birds, chickens, and cows strolling about. Of course, being from the forest, Kyuubi knew about boars. However, the smaller, oinking creatures confused him a bit.

"Why are they... pink?" He asked, picking a tiny one up. The pig looked at the small demon a bit, snorting and oinking, before it pressed its snout against Kyuubi's nose in a sort of kiss. "Hey... that tickles..." However, just as Kyuubi rubbed his nose, there was another grunt of pain from the other side of the corral.

"Hey look!" Sakura called out, causing Kyuubi to turn. He gasped slightly when he saw the young demon Ichibi on the ground, rubbing his knees which were caked with dust and grass.

"Ichibi!" Kyuubi called over as he ran to the other demon. The sandy-haired one looked up and smiled softly.

"Oh, it's the forest-demon again!" When Kyuubi got to Ichibi, he helped the latter up. Dusting his knees, he continued, "Thank you for finding Kankuro. Did you get to see the Prince?" Kyuubi blushed and nodded softly,

"Yeah.. I... saw him..." Ichibi frowned and looked into the orange-haired demon's eyes. "Ichibi?"

"Did he..? Do something strange to you?" Kyuubi flinched, asking,

"Strange? Wh-what do you mean?" Ichibi sighed and back off a bit, causing a surge of relief in Kyuubi. _'He almost found out my secret...'_ Ichibi added,

"I don't know... It's just that the Prince is a weird one. Always in his own world it seems." Kyuubi frowned, thinking to himself, _'Weird maybe right, but he certainly wasn't in his own world when I spoke with him...'_ Kyuubi then remembered,

"So Kankuro found you, right?" Ichibi rolled his eyes with another small smile,

"Yes, he came to get me in quite a hurry after that." Kyuubi giggled a bit but then asked,

"Why are you all scratched up like that?" Ichibi flinched and smiled nervously,

"What was I doing? Ah! Well, I have to explain my injury somehow." Kyuubi nodded. "You see, I was watching Gobi-sama run through Kon Field one day and I figure that if I ran like him I could go a lot faster and farther than most demons do. So," Ichibi held out his clawed-hands, which were just as dirty as the work-sandals he wore. "I've been training myself to run with four legs instead of one! It actually works, a little bit... but if I get distracted, I try to stand up and then I hurt myself." Kyuubi frowned, sighing,

"You should be more careful, Ichibi..."

"I know, I know..." Ichibi replied, "But when I sing that song, I find that I can focus more clearly." Kyuubi blinked and guessed,

"The song you were singing in Kon Castle Town?" Ichibi nodded but Kyuubi noticed that Ichibi's smile softened a bit. "Ichibi?" The sandy-haired demon whispered,

"Yes. My mother composed that melody for me.. before she passed away."

"I'm sorry." Kyuubi's ears lowered a bit. Ichibi rolled his eyes,

"Don't be. However, yes that song is really special to me."

"It's really pretty."

"Yes... Hey, Kyuubi?" Ichibi looked straight into Kyuubi's eyes again.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to learn how to run faster? Like Gobi-sama?"

"Would I ever!!" Kyuubi replied, stars in his eyes from the thought of moving like that handsome, powerful demon. Sakura interjected, however,

"Kyuubi, Gobi-sama is a full-grown demon. I think he's had much more experience."

"But!"

"No, she's right." Ichibi agreed. "But still, you can practice while you're young. Yes, alright! I'll teach you the song that my mother made for me. Ichibi's Traveling Song." Kyuubi nodded and brought out his Metronome. "Cute Metronome." Ichibi dusted himself before he sang out,

_**'Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**There are things out there... **_

_**You have never seen... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**You might meet love one day, **_

_**If you travel far...' **_

Kyuubi set his Metronome to a medium beat before he sang.

_**'Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**There are things out there... **_

_**You have never seen... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**You might meet love one day, **_

_**If you travel far...'**_

Ichibi smiled and then moved to the side. "Good. Now sing that song and try running on all-fours!" Kyuubi closed his eyes and pictured Gobi: the strong wolf running about Kon Field. He felt himself lower to the ground and then, he tried running. "Kyuubi! You're doing it!" Kyuubi opened his eyes and replied,

"Really?", which turned out to be a mistake because his lack of focus made him trip over himself and land on his back. "Ow..."

"Kyuubi!" Both Sakura and Ichibi rushed to the smaller demon's side. "Kyuubi, are you alright?!" Ichibi panicked. Sakura chided,

"I told you that you should have waited! Oh, are you okay?" Kyuubi shook his head a bit, trying to get rid of the dizziness but he looked up and smiled,

"I'm fine, I-- Hey!" The small piglet from earlier had ran over and was nuzzling (while tickling at the same time) Kyuubi, as if making sure he was okay. "Yes, yes I'm fine! Ha ha ha! Ichibi~! What is this thing?" Ichibi raised an eyebrow,

"It's a pig. You don't have pigs in the forest?" Kyuubi finally succeeded in pushing the pig to the side and panted out,

"No. We have boars and deer though." Now it was Ichibi's turn to be confused,

"What's a deer?" They both laughed a bit, Ichibi joining Kyuubi on the ground for a while before who should come out of the cattle-shed but a familiar angry red-head.

"Ichibi! Stop playing around out there and get over here!!" Ichibi whined softly before running over to Sasori, who had a large pig tied to a rope. "Finally. Now, I need you to take this pig to the market, alright?" Ichibi nodded and took the rope. "And you'd better come back here with the money quickly or else I'll kill that little runt of yours!" Sasori commanded before walking off. Ichibi growled softly once he was all alone, not noticing that Kyuubi had come over until the piglet oinked.

"What is his problem?" Sakura asked. Ichibi shook his head and began leading the pig out of the Ranch, sighing,

"I find it better not to bother him. He keeps threatening Rosan..." At the sound of the name, the piglet oinked. Kyuubi giggled, keeping in step with Ichibi.

"Is that the piglet's name?" Ichibi nodded before saying,

"He was the runt of the litter so Sasori wanted to kill him right away. But my family has a policy against killing runts so... I've been taking care of him." Then Ichibi stopped and looked at Kyuubi and Sakura. "Are you two going to follow me?" Kyuubi nodded quickly before Sakura could protest. Ichibi smiled, "Thanks. I always hate going to the Market by myself." Then the five of them walked quickly to Kon Castle Town, not at all remembering the curious red stone that was inside the corral.

* * *

"Wow..." Kyuubi gasped, in awe of how much difference there was between night and day in the Castle Town. Where it had been practically empty in the evening, now it was a struggle to find room to even breathe!

Demons here, trying on clothing and sizing fabric!

Demons there, ordering food at various food-vending stands!

Demons everywhere, just mostly in a hurry trying to do something, anything to make a living.

"Yeah, it's something alright." Ichibi sighed before going towards a red building with a carving of a pig on the door. He knocked and soon a big male demon came out and laughed, loud and hearty,

"OH-HO-HO! Ichibi, you're early today!!" Ichibi nodded and gave the large demon the rope. Kyuubi watched on as the large one said, "Stay right there! I'll get the money for this!", then lumbered back into building with the pig. Rosan squealed sadly but Ichibi pet its head, saying,

"Don't worry, Rosan. You're safe from this place, you know that." Rosan squealed softly in Kyuubi's arms until the demon butcher walked back out and handed Ichibi a bag of gold pieces and a slab of beef. "Um, Kuro-san?" Ichibi questioned. Kuro-san replied,

"Don't worry about it! We had extra from yesterday's work so you and your friend there just enjoy it. Bye now!" Kuro-san closed the door, leaving a frowning brunette and a confused orange-haired demon.

"Well, I might as well get someone to cook this..." Ichibi re-adjusted the beef and he and Kyuubi walked over to a stand where they were grilling meat. The man behind the grill called over,

"Hey Ichibi! What do you have there?" Ichibi smiled and pushed through the crowd of people surrounding the stand and gave the man his beef, stating,

"Can you cook this for me? Please?" The man chuckled and replied,

"You have to ask? Just come back here in a few minutes and it'll be nice and cooked for you!" Ichibi nodded and walked back to Kyuubi, who was looking around the stands with wide-eyed curiosity. One stand they walked to had two demon-women stirring a giant pot of Miso Soup, another had a group of demon-men making noodles to sell, then a boy with a chicken who was selling eggs, and then a man cooking vegetables. Finally they walked to a stand where an old demon was cutting out round pieces of what looked like a small, white log. Each time he cut a piece, Kyuubi saw the red spiral inside and he gasped every time a piece was cut.

"What is this?" He asked, curiosity blazing. The old man laughed and replied,

"Little one, you've never seen Naruto before, have ya?" Kyuubi tilted his head,

"Naruto?"

"Fish cakes." Ichibi explained, "They're really good, especially when they're made with fish fresh from Lake Konya!" Kyuubi smiled as the man kept cutting.

"Naruto... I like that name..." But then he looked around again and stated, "This is really confusing though." Ichibi blinked,

"The Naruto?" Kyuubi shook his head,

"No! All these different food-stands! It seems weird, I mean..." Kyuubi stopped talking and check his money-satchel, which still had a lot of gold pieces in it. "Look," He began, walking to the demons with the Miso Soup. "One bowl please." The female demons cooed at Kyuubi's adorable stature before he paid them and he took the soup over to the noodle stand. "Could I get some noodles please?" The noodle-makers nodded before giving the small demon some noodles and a pair of complementary chop-sticks. Kyuubi put the noodles into the soup and stirred them around a bit. Kyuubi walked to the stand with the cooked vegetables, purchased some and placed them into the bowl, before walking back to the grilling-stand with Ichibi.

"Here you go!" The demon running the stand stated, cutting up the meat so that it would be easier to handle. Kyuubi put his share into the bowl before walking to the demon with the chicken and buying an egg, cracking it into the bowl and letting the steam cook it. While the mixture of food sat cooking in his hands, Kyuubi mused,

"There's something missing..." But then he remembered the Naruto-salesman. He ran back over, careful not to spill his mixture, and asked, "Could I have one Naruto please?" The old demon nodded before giving Kyuubi one of the fish-cakes. He placed it in the bowl before announcing, "It's done!", with a big smile. Ichibi, along with all the other food-vendors, blinked while the sandy-haired boy asked,

"Kyuubi? What is it?" Kyuubi smiled and hummed as he broke apart the chopsticks and stirred the mixture a bit before taking out a bit of noodles with the chopsticks, the noodles dripping soup, and slurping them up.

"You see, in the Forest, we have too much to do to be bothered..." Slurping, "...with all the walking and stuff, so we just have booths that make meals..." More slurping, "...instead of just separate foods. Sure, we still have stands for selling separate things, but..." More slurping, "On a busy day, it's better to have it this way!" At the small demon's speech, everyone murmured in agreement before Ichibi asked,

"Can I try some?" Kyuubi nodded before feeding some of his noodles to Ichibi. "Mmm! It's good!" Ichibi commented, making Kyuubi smile. At that, random demons started buying the mixture of foods that Kyuubi had gotten and putting them together.

"It's good!"

"Delicious!"

"Try it with pork, it's even better!" Kyuubi soon finished his own bowl of noodles, saving the Naruto for last, and placed the bowl in his knap-sack.

"Come on! Let's go explore Kon Castle Town some more!" Ichibi nodded, calling back,

"Come on, Ramen--I mean-- Rosan!" The piglet jumped into Kyuubi's arms and the two small demons ran to the alleys of the Town, ignoring another red stone. The old demon, in his increase of sales, tried to ask,

"Hey, what do you call this dish?" But the orange-haired demon wasn't there. A demon-girl piped up,

"I think he called it Ramen!"

"Ramen, is it?"

"Hell, give me another bowl ma'am!"

* * *

The two small demons were walking through the back alley-ways of the Town, laughing and giggling all the way. Kyuubi was in quite the happy mood, so he 'tagged' Ichibi and announced, "Can't catch me!", before running in front of the sandy-haired demon. Ichibi laughed and quickly gave chase.

Kyuubi was a quick demon even without running on all-fours, so Ichibi was left a while's behind. "Ha ha! I'm winning! I'm..!" Kyuubi suddenly stopped upon bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I--!" The someone turned out to be an old, bald demon that happily picked up Kyuubi and said,

"Nothing to worry about, but hey, since you're here, I'll tell you something useful!" Kyuubi's ears perked up,

"Useful?" The demon nodded and whispered into Kyuubi's ear,

"All around Kon, there are the most... _unusual_ fountains. If someone were to figure out what makes them so special, I would bet that they would be rewarded!" Kyuubi nodded and said,

"Thank you for the secret. I'll--AH!"

"Caught you!" Ichibi cheered as he jumped onto Kyuubi, both demons laughing and rolling about on the ground. After a while they both stood up, Ichibi panting, "Oh, that was fun!" However, when he looked into the sky, he gasped, "It's getting late. I have to get this money back to Sasori!" Kyuubi held Rosan close to him and exclaimed,

"Then let's go!" He quickly bowed to the older man before both small demons ran off.

* * *

Once they were outside of Sandy Wind Ranch, Sakura exclaimed, "Alright Kyuubi, you've had your fun! Now we have to go!!" Kyuubi frowned, so did Ichibi

"But why does he have to go?" Ichibi whined softly, "There's still a lot that I have to show Kyuubi!" Before a quarrel broke out between the fairy and the sandy-haired demon, Kyuubi spoke up.

"I could always come back later, Ichibi. Besides, Sakura-san is right, we have stuff to do on Shobura Mountain." Ichibi flinched at the name of the mountain, he asked,

"What could you possibly have to do up there?!" Kyuubi blushed a little before replying simply,

"I have to do something... for Prince Hoshi..." Ichibi frowned and turned around. "Ichibi?" Rosan walked over to the sea-foam eyed child before he sighed,

"Well, I suppose it'll just have to wait. Go on and do whatever that guy wants you to do." He turned, blushing a bit, "I'll be waiting!" Kyuubi giggled before beginning his trip towards Shion Village. He turned back once, calling,

"See you soon, Ichibi!" Before Ichibi had to go back inside the Ranch.

* * *

Inside Hoshi's bedroom in Kon Castle, Hoshi was doing his daily studies when his door opened. He smiled, knowing that only one demon was courageous enough to do such a thing, and spoke up, "Hello Rokubi. How are you doing...?"

He was interrupted by a slurping noise.

"..Today?" He looked up and saw his older brother eating a bowl of noodles. However, these noodles were different, in both their smell and their appearance from what Hoshi could see. "What are those?" Hoshi asked. Rokubi slurped up some more noodles before wiping his lips and smiling,

"Sorry about that. I was coming back from Crystal-Water Domain when I heard about this new dish. It's called Ramen and it's actually quite good." Rokubi produced another bowl of Ramen from his large satchel. "I got you some, you should try it." Hoshi took the bowl and sniffed it. Then he asked,

"This isn't another one of those damned human inventions, is it?" Rokubi frowned and replied,

"No... And watch your tongue, Hoshi." Hoshi apologized softly before taking a pair of chopsticks from his night-stand and trying the food. He swallowed some of the noodles before stating,

"I don't like Miso, it's too salty." Rokubi smiled softly and said,

"That's too bad... Anyway, guess what I have?" Hoshi placed the bowl on his night-stand and looked at Rokubi with expectant eyes. The brunette smiled before quietly rummaging in his satchel and bringing out a large, crystal orb. Hoshi smiled and took it, exclaiming,

"It's a new Crystal-Ball!!" He began tossing it up and down, like one would a regular ball, and asked, "Did you buy this in Crystal-Water Domain?" Rokubi shook his head and giggled,

"No, even better. Sanbi got this for you from the bottom of Crystal-Water River. That's why it's bigger than the last one." Hoshi's smiled quickly turned into a frown when Rokubi said 'the last one'. You see, once when Hoshi was younger he had been playing with a smaller Crystal-Ball in the Market. However, Madara came along and tossed the Crystal-Ball into a near-by building, shattering it instantly.

"Tell Sanbi-sama I said thank you, Rokubi?" Rokubi nodded and said,

"I will. I'm going back there this evening, as a matter of fact, so I'd better prepare my things." With a bow, Rokubi walked out of the door. Hoshi was alone for about a second before he heard Rokubi's voice state, "Just so you know, according to everyone in the market, the one who created this dish was Kyuubi when he came to the Market today." Then there was a sound of thunder, leaving Hoshi alone.

A tomato-red blush rose on Hoshi's face, red eyes wide. Then he grabbed the bowl of Ramen and began eating, thinking about Kyuubi as the soup went down his throat. _'I wonder what he was doing today exactly..?'_ Hoshi put the Ramen to the side and picked up his Crystal-Ball. Then he dug into his pocket and brought out what looked like a miniature-version of the stone that Kyuubi had seen in front of the Lost Woods and that were all over Kon. Hoshi thought to himself, smiling, _'I have to hand it to the Ancient Ones, the Gossip Stones really were quite the idea...'_ Hoshi held the small Gossip Stone to the Crystal Ball and the Stone melted into the clear orb. Immediately, the Crystal-Ball glowed red and Hoshi whispered, "Show me where Kyuubi was today."

There was a whirl of light inside the Ball before Hoshi was able to see when Kyuubi walked into the corral at Sandy Wind Ranch. "Oh, he went to the Ranch already? I wanted to take him there to pick out the animals for our wedding feast. That would have-- Wait a minute. Zoom in..." The vision went closer and Hoshi saw when Kyuubi helped Ichibi off the ground. "Who the hell is that?!" He whispered, eyes widening in shock. "He couldn't be... _involved_ with Kyuubi... Could he?!" Hoshi watched, slightly in panic, as scenes of the two together played across the Crystal-Ball. Then it switched over to when Kyuubi and Ichibi were in the Market.

"Okay, I see that he was just helping this kid with his errands... then they went to get something to eat..." Hoshi began eating his Ramen again. "Then they sat down and--WHAT?!!!" Hoshi nearly choked on his food as he saw when Kyuubi fed Ichibi some of his Ramen. "No... No no no!!" Hoshi got a good look at Ichibi's face before finishing off his Ramen and deactivating the Ball.

Then he abruptly flew down to the library where his parents were and announced, "Tomorrow I'm taking a trip to the Sandy Wind Ranch! I'll leave around noon and come back around two." He walked out, leaving two confused demons in the vast library. Then, Hoshi walked back to the room and bowed, "Good night Mother. Good night Father." Before walking off. Both the Emperor and the Empress replied,

"Good night?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter was a sub-chapter. And the next one might be too... But it wasn't that bad, right? Right? **

**Anyway... I hope that people will continue to read and enjoy, this is me, signing off! **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Always keep the Sun's Song in your heart..." **_

_**"Sharp-san... Flat-san..." **_

_**What is the Sun's Song? **_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	8. The Royal Family's Tomb

After walking to the side of Kon Castle Town and across a large, shining river, Kyuubi and Sakura walked up a flight of stairs and soon arrived at the gates of Shion Village. Upon passing the large, wooden gates that were guarded by a demon-soldier who welcomed them in with a, "Welcome to Shion Village!" Kyuubi walked over and bowed in thanks before the man continued, "The god of waters, Sanbi-sama, and the god of thunder, Rokubi-sama, started this village when they were just kids learning to be attendants!" Kyuubi asked,

"Really? They were that powerful even then?" The guard nodded,

"Yep. But still, it's a small village with a small population." He smiled, "But one day we'll be as lively as Kon Castle Town, you'll see!" Kyuubi smiled and asked,

"Do you know the way to Shobura Mountain?" The guard nodded and said,

"The trail starts in the back of the village but you need the Emperor's clearance to actually go through." Sakura groaned but Kyuubi thanked the guard and walked in. Kyuubi saw the whole village. It was actually quiet small, only a few buildings spread about here and there, demons working and talking, and demon-chickens...

Wait. Demon-chickens?

Yes, there was a demon-chicken walking around, pecking at the ground and being wary of anyone who got near it. "Come back, un!" A voice yelled. Causing Kyuubi to turn and see a young demon male with long blonde hair, pointed ears, and wearing a blue kimono. The blonde caught up to the chicken but he stopped a few steps from it and gingerly held out his hands, muttering, "Come here, un... Don't touch me, but come here, un..." The chicken clucked before flapping away, causing the blonde to groan before running after it.

"What was that all about?" Kyuubi wondered as he saw that there were demon-chickens all over. Then an older demon walked up and laughed,

"That's just Deidara, the son of the feather-bed maker and the artist of Shion. Yet for some strange reason he can never keep their chickens under control..." Sakura sighed,

"It's nothing that we should fret over; we need to get to Shobura Mountain, quick!" Kyuubi nodded and began to run towards the back of the village, where there was another gate. However, something caught his eyes.

It was a big building, but it had something large and red that spun in the wind, making a sleepy creaking noise. Kyuubi's wide red eyes followed the spectacle for a while before he asked, "What is it?" Sakura answered,

"I think it's called a windmill... I forgot what they're used for, but--Hey!" Sakura yelped as she saw Kyuubi moving towards the windmill. "Kyuubi! We don't have the time!" Kyuubi, on the other hand, wanted to get closer. He passed a large well on the way and a small empty corral. There were also more demons running about, working on this or that. After walking up a large brick stairway, Kyuubi made it to the door of the windmill and walked in.

* * *

Inside, Kyuubi's ears were immediately assaulted by strange music. It was loud and winding and pipey and just made one feel like dancing and twirling. "Wow..." Kyuubi looked around; in the center of the building was a large wooden pole that went deep into the earth. And when he looked to the side he found the source of the music. It was a young demon-girl sitting on a wooden chair while watched the windmill spin with pride. The instrument she had was quite strange: It almost looked like a book when she pressed it together but when she stretched it apart, it looked like a mouth opening wide.

Kyuubi hopped onto the platform of the spinning rod and let it take him to where the girl sat playing before he hopped off. He commented, "That's an unusual instrument." The girl looked up and smiled,

"It should be. It's a human invention and I'm the first demon to ever have one. They call them 'accordions' and they make..." She played more of the winding notes, "The most wonderful noises that go around... and around... and around! Ha ha!" Kyuubi laughed and hummed a bit to the song that was ringing out through the room. "I'm actually searching for a song that goes around and around, just like my family's windmill." Kyuubi asked,

"What exactly does a windmill do?" The girl laughed,

"It helps bring up water from underground springs so that everyone can use it!" Kyuubi nodded again and after the girl finished her song, he waved good-bye and walked out of the windmill.

* * *

Kyuubi walked down the slope and saw the blonde from earlier, Deidara, standing at the corral and looking around anxiously. "Hm..." He hummed as he walked over, despite Sakura's protests. When he arrived, Kyuubi asked, "Hello, I'm Kyuubi, what's wrong?" Deidara looked at the small demon with watery blue eyes and replied,

"All my family's demon-chickens have escaped, un! I need to find them before my father gets back or he'll have my hide, un!!" When Deidara began crying softly, Kyuubi pat his shoulder and sighed, smiling,

"It's okay... It's okay... I'll get your demon-chickens for you; I think I saw one near the village gate." Deidara smiled softly and whispered,

"Thank you. I'll get something useful for you for when you return, un.", and then walked into his house. Kyuubi took a deep breath before stating,

"Alright, here we go." Sakura huffed,

"You just couldn't ignore it, could you?" Kyuubi shook his head and set out on his little assignment.

Which turned out taking until the sun was almost about to set because the chickens were _everywhere_! Behind boxes, in houses, trying to fly towards Kon Field, stuck in fences, etc, etc...

"Deidara!" Kyuubi panted as he tossed the last one into the corral. "I've gotten all of them back!" He added before falling to the ground, panting. Deidara walked over and helped Kyuubi up by sweeping him up in a hug, saying,

"Thank you so much, un!! You see," He let go and scratched the back of his head, "I have allergies so I can't touch the demon-chickens or else I get ill, un..." Sakura asked,

"Then why are you watching them?" Deidara groaned,

"Because I'm not old enough to help with my family's art yet. You see, we make explosives for Kon Castle Town and the volcanic demons on Shobura Mountain!" Kyuubi tilted his head,

"Explosives?" Deidara beamed, stars in his eyes as he explained,

"Yes! Beautiful pieces of art that light up and change anywhere they land, un! We make them in all sorts of colors too so that the short-lived art will always leave an impression!" Deidara was fully prepared to go on but he realized, "Oh, but... I have to thank you for helping me out. In fact," He rummaged through the pockets of his kimono and pulled out a beautifully crafted glass-bottle. "Here you go, un!" Kyuubi gasped,

"It's very pretty..." As he held it in his hands, Kyuubi saw engravings of birds flying gracefully on the sides of the bottle. Kyuubi placed the bottle carefully in his knap-sack before hugging Deidara, saying, "Thank you, Deidara." Deidara nodded before asking,

"So, what are you doing in Shion anyway, un? I mean, it isn't that exciting here. All we have is the windmill and the Cemetery, un." Kyuubi's ears perked up as he asked,

"What's a cemetery?"

"Ne?! You're kidding, right?!" Kyuubi shook his head and pointed to Sakura, stating,

"I'm from the Forest so a lot of things are new to me." Deidara sighed,

"Well, I guess that's true... But still, A Cemetery is where people lay their loved ones to rest after they have passed from this world, un." Kyuubi nodded and hummed in understanding. In the Forest they did that too but they didn't have a specific place for it. A demon, upon their death-bed, would just state where they would want to be buried. Deidara smirked, showing off smallish fangs, "Would you like to see it, un?" Kyuubi shivered but nodded anyway. Deidara laughed,

"Okay! But remember; if you get scared just stay calm, okay?" Then the blonde led them through a black-brick gate and down a winding path.

* * *

It was extremely quiet here, Kyuubi realized. The only sound being the windmill in the distance even though there was a small girl playing here. Deidara held out his arms and spoke, "Well, here it is." Kyuubi nodded and they both walked in. Stone tablets and statues were everywhere and Sakura said,

"Tread softly! We don't want to disturb anyone's rest!" Both boys nodded but walked on. Kyuubi saw a large tablet with wings and that same circle design that was split into three parts. He walked over and read aloud,

"'The demons that guard the Royal Family are laid to rest here. They shall continue to guard them, even in death...

-The Youkai Ninjas'"

"Youkai Ninjas?" Kyuubi blinked. Deidara walked over and explained,

"A long time ago, Shion Village used to be the training grounds for attendants and the Youkai Ninjas, un. The Ninjas were elite warriors who devoted themselves to the safety and well-being of Kon's Royal Family. But..." The blonde looked at the stone tablet. "No one knows what happened to them, un." Kyuubi sighed as they walked away from the stone, thinking that he might have wanted to meet a Youkai Ninja at one point in his life.

The three walked around the Cemetery for a while, playing games and looking at random tombstones and statues. It was until they got to the highest part of the graveyard that they could reach that Kyuubi felt that tug again, the same one that had drawn him to Hoshi. "Where are we?" Kyuubi asked Deidara looked in front of them and announced,

"This is the Royal Family Monument, un. I've never been here before..." The monument was a large blue stone tablet that stood up above the boys and it had the split-apart circle design that Kyuubi had been seeing so often. On each side of the stone was a tombstone. Kyuubi walked towards one and Sakura read,

"Sharp, the elder of the Composer Siblings. R.I.P." No sooner had she read it, a scream came from Deidara, the blonde promptly passing out and Kyuubi looked up to see what was causing the blonde's distress. There was now a spirit above the tombstone, dressed in red with green eyes and holding a lantern. "Kyuubi..." Sakura warned. Kyuubi was scared but he tried his best to remain calm as he took out his spades.

The spirit then flew towards Kyuubi, spinning the lantern quickly. Kyuubi was too shocked at the fact that the spirit was flying towards him and wasn't able to move when the spirit burned him with its lantern. "AH!" Kyuubi yelped, observing the burn. Kyuubi was about to flee when he heard the spirit laugh. That tore it. He didn't take into account that the spirit _was_ a spirit but Kyuubi gave a powerful slash at it.

"Kyuubi, what are you--?!"

"Agh!" The spirit groaned, burning down until it was nothing but a green flame. Sakura, who had tried to chastise Kyuubi for such a fool-hardy attempt, immediately shut up. Panting softly, Kyuubi walked up to the small green flame and noticed that it had a small, smiling face.

"Um, hello... spirit..." He spoke, trying to be polite. The spirit looked up and exclaimed,

"YOU KILLED ME! Unbelievable! Oh wait; you aren't one of Madara's men, are you?" Kyuubi shook his head and the spirit sighed in relief. "What a surprise!" Then, in a plume of red fire, the spirit reappeared in his normal form: a horned demon with a red yukata decorated with golden musical symbols. He looked at Kyuubi and smiled, "Because of my role as a ghost, I had to act like that. My apologies." He bowed in apology before Kyuubi smiled,

"It's alright. You were just trying to protect this place, right?" Sharp nodded before stating,

"I am the eldest of the Composer siblings of Shion." He then turned to the other tombstone and called, "Come on out, onee-chan. It isn't a human!" In a plume of blue fire, a female horned-demon spirit appeared. She was dressed in a green kimono that was decorated like her brother's. She bowed to Kyuubi and announced,

"I am Flat, the younger of the Composer Siblings." She looked at the windmill of Shion and sighed, "Those who live in this village do so to learn how to serve the Royal Family of Kon." Sharp continued, "Me and my sister also served the Royal Family, and were assigned to study the hereditary mystic powers of the family. However..." Flat spoke up,

"We could never figure out the power of the Chakra of Life and we had almost completed our study of controlling time with the notes of music." Sharp looked at his sister curiously before adding in,

"Well, actually..." Both Kyuubi and Flat looked at the male spirit. "We did complete that study!" He smirked, "We would have been famous, if that hateful Madara had not tried to steal the fruits of our labor!" Flat looked at the sky sadly,

"We could never let him use our research for evil!" Kyuubi gasped eyes wide in shock.

"So you..." Both siblings locked their hands together before stating together,

"Yes, we gave our lives to protect the secret..." Both spirits vanished in plumes of red and green flame. When they were alone, Kyuubi walked up to the main stone tablet and looked around, slightly wondering where the spirits went. As he walked, his feet tread over an engraved circle divided into three parts. Sakura looked down and exclaimed,

"That's the crest of the Royal Family!" Kyuubi looked down and saw the symbol, asking,

"What does it mean?" However, before he could even touch it, Sakura flew about, stating,

"Sing Hoshi's Lullaby! Sing Hoshi's Lullaby!" The small demon remembered what Gobi had told him back in the Lost Woods and brought out his Metronome, set it to a slow beat before singing out,

_**'The fields are green... **_

_**The waters blue... **_

_**Kon is a paradise come true...' **_

He stopped early because that was all he needed. There was a roar of thunder followed by a shower of rain. Then the giant tablet glowed blue and a bright light filled the area, almost blinding Kyuubi and Sakura before there was a huge explosion. The blast was so powerful that it knocked Kyuubi and Sakura to one side of the Cemetery and Deidara's unconscious body to the other. After a minute of getting their bearings, Kyuubi got up and groaned, "Ow... That hurt a lot..!" rubbing his head. Sakura flew up and added,

"I'll feel that tomorrow. Oh, but look!" Kyuubi looked up and almost fell back down. The Royal Family's Monument was gone! All that was left was a smoldering hole in the center of the ground. Kyuubi carefully walked up and glanced into it. It was dark all the way down and it didn't seem like there was any light to it at all.

"Mrm..." Kyuubi groaned softly, "I don't want to go down there, but..." He looked at Sakura and held out his hand. "It's dark... I don't like the dark..." Sakura sighed before flying into Kyuubi's yukata. The small demon began to glow and Sakura's voice spoke up,

"I should be able to give you enough light to guide you through whatever's down there, Kyuubi." Kyuubi smiled softly and murmured 'thank you'. Then, looking back at Deidara, he jumped in.

* * *

The Royal Family's Tomb was dark, damp, and dripping wet. Skeletons were strewn about the main room, helter-skelter, and there were bat-like creatures hanging on the walls. "Damn..." Sakura groaned as she saw the creatures. Kyuubi whispered back,

"What is it Sakura-san?" The fairy replied,

"Those things are called Skrees. They eat fairies like me!!" As if hearing the fairy's hushed voice, the skrees screeched before flapping towards Kyuubi, hungry for something fresh. Kyuubi gasped before taking out his sling-shot and shooting tow down. One more flew at him and was scratching at him furiously.

"Get away! Get away!" Kyuubi screamed out before taking out his spades and slashing blindly at the skrees. Two more fell and another fled to the other side of the tomb before Kyuubi shot it down. "Phew..." He sighed, "I'm glad that they're gone." After that, a door at the back of the tomb opened.

"Kyuubi, what's over there?" The orange-haired demon shook his head before climbing up the slippery stairs that led to it and walked inside the door.

In the next room, there were pools of green liquid on the ground, green vapors rising into the air that almost made Kyuubi faint. "Kyuubi, pull yourself together!" Sakura yelled. The small demon shook himself, whimpering,

"I feel dizzy..." He looked in front of himself, "But... am I seeing things or are there people in this room?" Sakura flew out of Kyuubi's yukata and looked around. She instantly regretted it when she saw what Kyuubi was talking about.

They groaned as they limped around the floor. Some just looked into space with empty eye-sockets and others were crouched onto the floor. They were all brown like the earth and smelled of rotting flesh.

Sakura gulped before whispering to Kyuubi, "Kyuubi... We need to get out of this room. Now!" Kyuubi swayed a bit, replying,

"Why? I'm beginning to like it. . . Look at the funny creatures in here. . . Hello there... My name's Kyuubi..." He began walking towards one, Sakura trying to pull him back in vain,

"KYUUBI, NO!!" The creature slowly raised its head and seemed to 'look' at Kyuubi before it emitted a loud, paralyzing shriek. Kyuubi's body instantly froze, red eyes wide in horror and his body instantly waking up.

"Sakura..!" He whimpered, not able to do much else. "What's happening?" The fairy fluttered about in a panic as the monster got closer,

"It's an Undead! They eat people's hearts and souls!! RUN KYUUBI!!!" The undead continued to limp towards Kyuubi, groaning, and Kyuubi tried to struggle out of his paralysis.

"I can't move!!" Kyuubi cried, "It's just like..."

_As if he heard them, Madara glanced towards the window, causing Kyuubi to gasp as cold, red eyes looked right through him. _

"IT'S LIKE LOOKING AT MADARA'S EYES!!!" He screamed just as the undead jumped on him and began sucking on his neck, drawing blood and chakra. "AAGGHHH!" Kyuubi yelled in horror and pain, the paralysis broken. He felt his body loosen up and he began running about, trying to get the undead off of him. "Get off!!!" He screamed, dropping to the floor and rolling. With a groan, the undead rolled off and began limping towards Kyuubi again.

Sakura flew to Kyuubi and panicked, "Kyuubi!! Are you okay?! Can you stand?!" The orange-haired demon only panted before he huffed and got up. He grabbed Sakura to himself and ran towards the door that was in the back of this room. More undead saw the demon and began limping after him but Kyuubi tried his best not to notice them and soon, he ran inside and shut the door.

Once inside this new room, Kyuubi fell to the floor in a panting heap. Sakura flew up and observed the small one's body. His neck was still bleeding from the massive hole that the undead had made but it was... miraculously healing. "Kyuubi?" The small demon groaned before shakily rising to his feet. "Kyuubi? Are you... feeling better?" Kyuubi looked around the room and slowly nodded.

"Yes... At least, I think so." He walked forward until he and Sakura saw blue, stone wall with engravings on it. "What is it?" Sakura flew over and read over the inscriptions, stating before she did,

"It's a poem. It reads:

'A rising sun will eventually set,

A newborn's life will eventually fade.

From sun to moon,

moon to sun,

Give peaceful rest to the living dead.'

The words were cold and eerie to Kyuubi, like someone without emotion had written them. Sakura commented, "An interesting poem... Oh! Look!" Sakura exclaimed, flying to the wall and lighting up the signs for a tempo. "Something is inscribed on the tombstone... Oh! It's the secret melody of the Composer Siblings!" Kyuubi slowly walked over, bringing out his Metronome. He then set it to the same fast tempo that was depicted but whined,

"I don't know how to sing this song, though..." Abruptly, two plumes of flame, one red and one green, appeared in front of the wall. Kyuubi blinked before he cheered, "Sharp! Flat!" The two spirits nodded and brought out their instruments, Sharp had an ocarina and Flat had a tambourine. They both began playing as Flat sang out,

_**'A rising sun will eventually set, **_

_**A newborn's life will eventually fade.'**_Sharp sang,

_**'From sun to moon, **_

_**moon to sun,'**_ They both sang out the last part,

_**'Give peaceful rest to the living dead!'**_

When their music stopped, Kyuubi cleared his throat and sang, a bit shaky due to his encounter,

_**'A rising sun will eventually set, **_

_**A newborn's life will eventually fade. **_

_**From sun to moon, **_

_**moon to sun, **_

_**Give peaceful rest to the living dead!'**_

* * *

Outside of the tomb, it immediately turned from a sunny day to a dark night.

* * *

Kyuubi was still inside the tomb but he looked up at the spirits who were smiling down to him. "Great work!" Sharp exclaimed. Flat smiled and nodded,

"You have quite the voice! Not even Nibi-sama, the goddess of death, sang it like that." Kyuubi blushed and said,

"Thank you." However, when he realized that he need to get out of there, the thought of going through those undeads made him shiver. But Sharp and Flat's voices spoke out,

"Restless souls that wander

where they don't belong,

bring them calm with the Sun's Song." Before they both disappeared in red and green flame, leaving Kyuubi and Sakura alone. Sakura whispered,

"I guess that we should get going as soon as possible." Kyuubi sighed and walked out of the room, prepared for the worse.

However, when they went to the next room, they both gasped. All the undeads were frozen in beams of light. Sun light. "It's amazing!" Sakura whispered, almost afraid that the smallest movement would awaken them. But Kyuubi looked around the room at the frozen undead and remembered what Sharp and Flat had said,

_"Restless souls that wander_

_where they don't belong, _

_bring them calm with the Sun's Song."_ He brought out his spades and prayed softly,

"Nibi-sama... Please accept these spirits into your hands."

He began his attack.

* * *

In the Cemetery, a small girl was poking Deidara's body with a stick. She had been doing this for a couple of hours, despite the grave-digger telling her to stop, but she was having too much fun. All of a sudden,

"Kyuubi!" Deidara shot up, yelling the orange-haired demon's name. The girl ran away, crying for her mommy about dead bodies coming back to life. The blonde stood up and walked around, looking for Kyuubi and Sakura. "I hope... that something bad didn't happen, un..." He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice say,

"Deidara, I--..."

"AAHH!"

Kyuubi watched the blonde's reaction and smiled. "You act like I'm a ghost or something!" Deidara turned and sputtered,

"But I-- You went-- The spirit-- We-- and the explosion!" Kyuubi shook his head, smiling,

"You must have dreamt all that! I was trying to get a doctor for you since you passed out. Look," He pointed at the dark, cloudy sky, "It's night-time now." Deidara stood up and sighed,

"So it is... But hey!" Deidara turned and smiled towards Kyuubi. "Since it's so late, did you need a place to stay? My parents wouldn't mind letting you stay the night, un!" Kyuubi smiled and nodded while Sakura said,

"Thank you so much." At that, all three individuals began to leave the Cemetery. However, just before they passed the gate, Kyuubi heard two voices say,

_"Always keep the Sun's Song in your heart..."_ He stopped walking and turned to look at the empty area.

"Sharp-san... Flat-san..." He sniffled a bit before hurrying off after Deidara.

* * *

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Hello there kid, I bid you welcome to my Happy Mask Shop!" **_

_**Just what is the Happy Mask Shop? **_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	9. The Happy Mask Shop

The next morning, after a nice breakfast and saying good-bye to Deidara and his family, Kyuubi proudly walked to the gate in the back of Shion Village that led to the Shobura Mountain Trail. He made it after a while, and found himself face to face with a female demon guard. She held a fierce guard over the closed gate and Kyuubi was almost afraid to ask her to open it but Sakura piped up,

"Excuse me! Can you let us through?" The guard looked down and replied,

"Can't you two see that the trail is closed? Now get out of here!" Kyuubi whined softly before turning around and whispering,

"I don't think this is going well, Sakura-san." The fairy replied,

"Yes, she's a stubborn guard alright. Wait a minute..." She hummed, "Didn't Hoshi give you something that would help us get through any guarded areas in Kon?" Kyuubi smiled and nodded,

"Of course! How could I forget?" Kyuubi dug into his knap-sack and pulled out Hoshi's letter. Despite how embarrassing it might have looked, Kyuubi sniffed the letter and let the images and memories of Hoshi enter his mind. "Hm..." He sighed before turning around and asking, "Could you please let us in? I have something to do for Prince Hoshi." The guard scoffed,

"Oh please! What could you possibly have to do with..." But when she looked down, she gasped, "Hey! This is Prince Hoshi's hand-writing!" She too k the scroll and began, "Hm... Let's see... 'This is Kyuubi, my future bride.'"

"Huh?!" Kyuubi blushed and gasped heavily.

"'He is under my orders to help save Kon'?" The guard silently looked at Kyuubi and the letter a couple of times before she burst into laughter, "WHA HA HA HA HAH! What kind of funny game is Hoshi playing now?!" Kyuubi whined softly and pouted, he couldn't believe that Hoshi would do something so embarrassing! The guard slowly stopped laughing and panted out, "Okay, okay! You can pass now, just make sure to be careful, your majesty! Wha ha ha ha!", then gave the signal for the other guards to open the door. Kyuubi sighed heavily and was about to just walk up the trail when the guard spoke up,

"By the way, princess..." Kyuubi turned and sighed,

"Yes? And I'm not a princess!" The guard giggled again before adding,

"Ha ha, if you're going to climb Shobura Mountain, you should equip a proper shield-charm! I mean, it's an active volcano for gods' sakes!" Kyuubi looked up at the massive mountain and asked Sakura,

"What's a volcano?" The fairy sighed before replying,

"My siblings tell me that they're large mountains that spit out fire and rock once in a while." The guard nodded and said,

"If you go back to Kon Castle Town Market, you need to check out the bazaar. They sell the kind of shield-charm you need there." Kyuubi nodded and actually began to turn back to go to the Castle Town. "Heh, tell them I sent you and you might get a special discount!"

"Thank you ma'am." Kyuubi said as he walked. But then the guard said,

"No problem, but, um... I'd like to ask a favor..." Kyuubi stopped and turned around,

"Go ahead!" The guard fidgeted a bit, looking to her feet, and stated,

"Now, I don't expect you to do it just because I let you through and gave you that great tip! I'm just asking!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakura snapped out.

"Have you been to the Happy Mask Shop that just opened in the Market? Everyone's talking about it!" Kyuubi tilted his head,

"Happy Mask Shop? No, I haven't." The guard sighed and continued,

"Well, my little boy pesters me every day for a certain popular mask but I just don't have the time to go..." She looks at Kyuubi and asks, "So, next time you're in the market, could you go get me one for my son? I mean, if you don't feel like it, that's okay, but..." She leaned back against the gate and looked around at Shion Village, "I have no choice but to stand guard here, I mean, it is my job! Oh..." Kyuubi frowned but then perked up with a smile,

"Alright! I'll go and get you that mask! We'll be right back!" And with that, Kyuubi set out for Kon Castle Town.

* * *

Quicker than he imagined, Kyuubi found himself back in the Kon Castle Town Market. This time around, he got a lot more greetings this time around and was able to find the two places he was looking for thanks to the kindness of the citizens. The first place he went to was the Happy Mask Shop. The small building was multi-colored with a large, carved-in smile on the roof. The sight made him giggle a bit before he walked in.

The Shop inside had colorful walls with a long scroll called 'Contracts and Regulations' on one of the walls. And behind the counter was a stitched-up demon with rough-looking, brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He looked kind of scary as he wrote something down on a scroll but when he looked up and saw Kyuubi, he smiled and called over,

"Hello there kid, my name is Kakuzu and I bid you welcome to my Happy Mask Shop! I deal in masks that bring happiness to everyone!" Kakuzu murmured to himself, "But mostly me..." Then he looked at Kyuubi and asked, "Hey kid, how would you like to be a Happiness salesman?" Kyuubi hummed for a moment and then replied,

"Okay, what would I have to do? And my name isn't kid, it's Kyuubi!" Kakuzu brushed him off, saying,

"That's nice kid. Well, I would lend you a mask for you to sell and once you sell it you come back and give the money to me!"

"That hardly seems fair." Sakura commented. Kakuzu smirked and replied,

"Who asked you, sparkly?" Sakura gasped,

"Well, I never!" Kakuzu continued,

"But anyway, after you've sold all the masks, you'll be quite happy!!" Kakuzu murmured, "But not more than I will..." He smiled to Kyuubi, "Just have faith..." Kyuubi nodded and said,

"Okay! Can I borrow your most popular mask?" Kakuzu chuckled and replied,

"Oh! You must mean our Kyuubi No Kitsune Mask!" The brunette stitch-demon walked to the back of the shop and came back with a mask that was shaped like a vermillion-shaded fox-head, the fox blinking mischievously. "This is quite the popular item, I find that just as I make them, they fly off the shelves!" Kyuubi took it and asked,

"How much does it sell for?" Kakuzu replied,

"10 gold pieces, but I won't chastise someone for selling it for more!" Kyuubi laughed nervously before putting on the mask. It felt oddly... familiar. Like this mask was a part of him somehow... "Good luck! Now get to selling!" Kyuubi didn't even get to say 'thank-you' or anything before he was shoved out of the store by the brunette.

* * *

"Well, we should get that shield-charm, huh Kyuubi?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded before walking to the shop that had a sign which read 'Bazaar' and walked in.

"RAH!!" A large bear-demon roared when Kyuubi and Sakura walked in. Both young ones screamed in shock, causing all of the demons in the Bazaar to laugh.

"Ah ha ha! That was good joke, yes?" The bear-demon behind the counter commented before asking, "What can I be helping you with, little boy?" Kyuubi gulped before he whimpered,

"I heard from the demon-guard in Shion Village that you sell shield-charms that can help me climb up Shobura Mountain." The other demons growled, asking,

"What could little demon and fairy like you be doing on Shobura Mountain? Ah?" However, the demon at the counter spoke,

"Leave him be." He looked at Kyuubi and stated, "We sell these shield-charms, yes." He brought out a blue gemstone tied to a silver string and Kyuubi regarded it with wide eyes. "Normally it would be costing around 80 gold pieces. But for you, since you were referred to me by my sister, I will sell it to you for 40." Kyuubi smiled and paid the man before taking the new shield charm and putting it were his old one was. When he was done, he smiled to the demons,

"Thank you!", before rushing out of the shop.

* * *

The trips between Kon Castle Town and Shion Village were going easily and quickly, Kyuubi noticed, as he ran to the gate at the back of the village. However when he got there, the guard took one look at him and laughed again,

"Wha ha ha ha hah! Is that some sort of disguise, princess?" Kyuubi whined softly but stood in front of the guard. She then gasped and asked, "Oh wait! That's the Kyuubi No Kitsune mask, right? I heard his legends are very popular now of days." She sighed, "His adventure legends are my son's favorite. If you don't mind, Will you sell it to me?"

"Sure! 15 gold pieces please!" The female guard gladly paid Kyuubi, not knowing that she had been duped, and put on the fox mask.

"My son will be so happy! You really are a little hero, aren't you princess?" Kyuubi smiled and thought to himself,

_'I earned a little profit. I know it wasn't right but... something about that mask made me...' _

"Kyuubi! We need to go back and pay Kakuzu immediately!" Kyuubi nodded before thanking the demon-guard and moved as fast as he could back to the Happy Mask Shop.

* * *

Upon walking into the Shop, Kyuubi didn't even make it two steps before Kakuzu stated, "You sold the mask, didn't you? I knew it! I can hear money a mile away!" Kyuubi nodded and Kakuzu said, "Pay me back for the mask now." Kyuubi sighed and gave Kakuzu 10 gold pieces. "Payment received. Thank you!" Kakuzu announced, writing the transaction on a scroll on which he recorded his sales. Sakura sighed,

"Come on Kyuubi, you don't need to be corrupted by a crook!" Kyuubi nodded and said good-bye before leaving the shop and going back to Shion Village.

* * *

"Finally!" Sakura sighed as they walked back to the back gate in Shion Village. "We have no excuse not to go to Shobura Mountain now!" Kyuubi nodded softly and was about to walk forward. However, he stopped and looked back towards Kon Field for a moment. "Kyuubi! What now?!" Kyuubi sighed and answered,

"I don't know. It's nothing really, I just..." He turned and walked through the gate, whispering, "I wonder if Hoshi's thinking about me at all right about now..."

* * *

Above the vast land area that was Kon Field, if you were to look up to the sky, you would see what looked like a large bird. However, upon closer inspection, it was none other than a very familiar Prince.

Hoshi, true to his word, was currently flying towards Sandy Wind Ranch to confront a certain interloper. He narrowed his red eyes and growled softly, "I'll teach this demon to mess with something that's not his..." And with that, he sped up until he was able to land right in the center of the Ranch.

Hoshi began strolling about, looking around the farm and taking in the sights. Or rather, half-heartedly taking in the sights while looking for his target. He soon saw him getting water from a well. Hoshi growled softly and stomped over.

Ichibi was getting the afternoon water for the pigs and boars when he heard Rosan squeal. "What is it, Ro-Ah!" He suddenly found himself on the floor. Ichibi gritted out, "Grr... What was that for?!" But when sea-foam eyes met red ones he whispered, "Prince Hoshi?" Hoshi frowned and demanded in his most serious voice,

"You stay away from Kyuubi! He's my bride, not yours!!" Ichibi frowned and got up once he remembered something that Kyuubi said. He growled,

"You don't tell me what to do! And besides!" He turned away, "If Kyuubi really was your bride, why would you have him go to a dangerous place like Shobura Mountain?! He could get hurt!!" Hoshi flinched when the sandy-haired demon's words sunk in. He lowered his head and replied,

"You think I don't know that?!" The Prince looked up and growled, "But the decision to help me was his own. I would have found a way to go there if I could but I can't. So don't judge me!!" Ichibi backed up a few steps before Hoshi added, "But I have faith in the gods that he'll come back to me, unharmed and smiling. And then," He looked at the corral with a serious look in his face, "I'll marry him. We'll live together in my castle and I'll be able to cater to his every whim so that he won't have to go to strangers like you." With that, Hoshi spread his wings and after stating once more, "Stay away from my bride.", he flew off.

As the Prince flew off, Ichibi frowned and whispered, "Kyuubi, why are you dealing with a guy like him?"

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next Time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Lady Yonbi has shut herself up in her room saying, 'I will wait in here for the messenger of the Royal Family!" A loud voice hissed out, **_

_**"AND I MEANT WHAT I SAID TOO!!" **_

_**What happened to Lady Yonbi now?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	10. Ember Town

**A/N: Hi guys! Let's continue on with the story! **

**Note- No one figured out what the thing with Ember Town was? Well, they're all female demons! Just though I'd throw that in there. Okay, I'll shut up now. **

* * *

It was a truly steep walk but soon, Kyuubi and Sakura made it past the trail. Shobura Mountain was quite the feat of nature. The tall, majestic mountain rose up high into the blue skies and was surrounded by a ring of white smoke. Kyuubi smiled and asked,

"Is this it?" Sakura answered,

"Yes, this is it. However, we need to get to Ember City." Kyuubi nodded and began trying to find the location they they needed to get to. Abruptly, they heard a large twitching. Kyuubi snapped up his gaze just in time to see something large, red, and yellow jump towards them. "Move!" Kyuubi quickly moved to the side just as a large, spider-like creature landed on the ground next to them.

"What is it?" Kyuubi whispered to Sakura, taking out his spades. Sakura replied,

"It's a tektite, a red one. They have a slow time moving around so if we move quick enough, we might not have to fight it and--YAH!" The red tektite jumped towards them as Sakura was talking and Kyuubi had no choice but to slash one of the spades across its stomach, the tektite falling to the floor in pieces. Sakura landed on Kyuubi's head and panted, "Okay... As long as we're careful, they shouldn't bother us..." The small demon raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"If you say so, Sakura-san." Kyuubi tried to quickly but silently make his way past the other tektites but they tried to swarm him and he ended up having to destroy them too. After a while of avoiding/killing tektites, Kyuubi made it to a large boulder. "It seems strange..." Kyuubi mused as he looked at the large rock.

"How so?"

"Well, the rock behind this one is darker than the one in front." Being curious, Kyuubi walked around the large rock, investigating, until he heard a soft groan. "Hm?" He looked down and saw a female demon dressed in small, brown clothing. He blushed a little bit before asking, "Um, are you alright?" The demon looked up and smiled softly,

"Urm... Wha? Oh hi. I'm one of the volcanic demons of Shobura Mountain. Look at that giant rock over there..." Kyuubi nodded, indicating that he had seen it. "It blocks the Dodongan Cavern, which was once a very important place for us volcanic demons... But one day--Mrm... So hungry...--One day, the Dodongan lizards just started turning on us! On top of that, a human in black and red used his magic to seal up the entrance with this boulder!" Kyuubi asked,

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is there anything that I can do to help?" The demon laughed softly,

"You may want to go to Ember City if you need to hear more... It's just a little way's up the mountain..." Kyuubi nodded and he and Sakura walked on. Traveling through the hills and summits was tiring, but at least they didn't have to face anymore tektites. They walked on until they found themselves in front of a large opening in the side of the mountain. It was decorated with red cloth around the edges and there was a sign that read, 'The land of the volcanic demons, Ember City'.

"I think this is it." Sakura murmured. Kyuubi nodded before walking in.

* * *

"So dark..." Kyuubi mewled out as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Ember City was nestled deep inside of Shobura Mountain. Thus, everything was roughly hewn out of solid rock. Kyuubi slowly walked forward to the center of the city and looked down. "Wow..." Ember City went down at least four floors into the mountain and had all sorts of rooms and buildings.

"But how could they live down here in this darkness?" Sakura mused, landing on Kyuubi's head. They began walking, trying to find out where exactly to go in this town, when they heard another groan. Kyuubi looked over to his left and saw two more female volcanic demons. He walked over and asked them what was wrong, to which one of them replied,

"So hungry..."

"Hm?" Kyuubi blinked. Then the other demon answered,

"Sorry, we all just feel so faint because of the food-shortage in this town. We're endanger of extinction!"

"Extinction?! How come?!" Sakura gasped.

"It's because we can't enter our farm/quarry, the Dodongan Cavern. You see, mrm..." The demon tried to sit up, "We volcanic demons live on a diet of Dodongan lizard meat... and rocks."

"Rocks?" Kyuubi asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, rocks. Yes... they're the only foods that we can eat! But those days seem like ancient history now..." The demon groaned out.

"Can't you eat anything else?" Sakura asked. The other demon chuckled weakly,

"Heh.. heh... We've become such gourmets that our stomachs can't tolerate anything else! Oh... I want to eat prime-cuts of Dodongan lizard~!" Kyuubi left the two demons, worrying about how they were going to eat. Soon, they found a stairway and followed it down to the second floor. There, they saw more female demons, laying about and groaning from hunger and exhaustion. The small demon walked over to one of them and asked,

"Hello, can you--?"

"I'm so hungry! I can't think about anything but food!" The demon groaned out. Kyuubi sighed and asked,

"Do you know about the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" The demon looked down and mused,

"Huh..? Spiritual Stone? Oh, that shiny red stone that was lighting up our city..."

"Oh, so you know where it is?" Sakura asked. The volcanic demon nodded and began,

"Lady Yonbi, our leader, took it away. Then, she shut herself up in her room and won't come out. Since then, it feels like all light has gone from the city... It makes everyone so depressed..." She stopped and then added, "Well, that and our crippling hunger." Sakura asked the volcanic demon,

"Where could we find this Lady Yonbi?" The demon sat down and replied,

"Her room is on the fourth floor of Ember City. Just follow the stair-cases." Kyuubi nodded and walked away to find the stair-way that led to the fourth floor. The sight of all these demons suffering made the orange-haired demon's heart-ache.

"Why would anyone do this to anyone, Sakura-san?" The fairy sighed,

"He's just evil, Kyuubi, But hopefully when you finish your adventure, no one will be suffering anymore." Kyuubi nodded and walked on and on until they reached the fourth floor. There was a door that led to a market, another door that was decorated with green and brown stones, and in the middle of the floor was a giant, rotating statue. The statue had three faces engraved on each of its three sides. There was a smiling face, a frowning face, and an angry face.

"What a strange thing..." Kyuubi mused as he walked around it a few times. However, he soon remembered that he had something to do and he looked around for anything that might lead to Lady Yonbi's room. He turned back to the decorated door and saw a young female demon in those same, small clothes standing in besides the door. "Excuse me!" Kyuubi called, walking over. The demon looked over and smiled softly,

"Oh.. Hello there!" Kyuubi made it over and the demon continued, "My name is Mina and I'm the assistant to the great Lady Yonbi." Kyuubi bowed softly and stated,

"I'm Kyuubi and this is Sakura. So, do you know where Lady Yonbi is?" Mina sighed and looked at the door besides her.

"Lady Yonbi has shut herself up in her room saying, 'I will wait in here for the messenger of the Royal Family!" A loud voice hissed out,

"AND I MEANT WHAT I SAID TOO!!" All three demons flinched at the exclamation and Mina whined softly,

"She won't even let me in to feed her..." Kyuubi whined softly, feeling for the volcanic demon. But then Sakura spoke up,

"The messenger of the Royal Family... Kyuubi!"

"Hm?"

"You have something that links you to the Royal Family, right? A certain song?" The small demon thought for a second before realizing,

"Of course!", and bringing out his Metronome. He stood in front of the door and set it to the right beat before singing,

_**'The fields are green... **_

_**The waters blue... **_

_**Kon is a paradise come true...'**_

There was a gasp and then the door opened up. "It's about time, enter!!" The same voice from before called out. Just before Kyuubi walked in, Mina stated,

"She's a bit mad right now, but don't hold it against her." Kyuubi nodded and walked in. The room was decorated with various carvings in the stone walls, a few tables with jars of random substances, two torches of fire besides a large, stone bed, and a large stone statue of a winged-serpent with four tails. On the bed, was a woman with short, golden, curly hair, and angry, green, slitted eyes. Kyuubi blushed again as this woman's outfit _really_ didn't leave anything to the imagination. However, before he could introduce himself, Yonbi screamed,

"What the hell?!? Who the hell are you?!"

"M-my name's Kyu--"

"When I heard the Royal Family's song, I expected their messenger had finally arrived, but..." She walked over and poked at Kyuubi's forehead with each syllable, "You're just a little kid!"

"Ow!" Kyuubi yowled before the woman walked away.

"Have I, the great Yonbi, goddess of volcanoes and poisons, the four-tailed winged-serpent, fallen so low in status that my Sworn Brother, Fugaku, treats me like this?!"

"Sworn Brother?" Sakura asked.

"ROOAARR!!! Now I'm REALLY mad!" Yonbi roared and picked up Kyuubi with one hand, beginning to carry him out of the room, "GET OUT!! NOW!!!" Before she could reach the door, Kyuubi asked,

"Wait! Why are you so mad?!" Yonbi looked at the small demon and hissed,

"Are you asking me why I'm in such a bad mood?"

"Yes?" Kyuubi blinked. Then Yonbi held the small demon in front of herself and began,

"The Dodongan lizards have turned against their masters and taken over Dodongan Cavern!"

"Yes, I heard about--"

'"Our Bomb-Juice plants have had a poor harvest so now I have angry explosives-makers breathing down my back!" Kyuubi slightly remembered that Deidara's parents had been talking about the shortage of materials for their explosives.

"I know, and--"

"My people are starving and going hungry because of the food shortage!" After that last outburst, Yonbi was quiet. She looked at Kyuubi and sighed heavily, "But then again..." She tossed him out of her room and stated, "This is a volcanic demon problem!" Kyuubi blinked,

"What just happened here?" To which Sakura answered,

"Well, we can't just leave things like this!" The small demon jumped up and nodded before walking back in. Just to be brought back out.

"I don't need any help from strangers!" Yonbi yelled. Kyuubi tried going again. He was brought back out, "I told you to leave!" Once more, "Get out!"

Thus, Kyuubi found himself sitting outside of Lady Yonbi's room along with Sakura and Mina. The volcanic demon sighed,

"Hm... She's so angry but she won't listen to anyone right now..." Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what we can do, I..." He thought of something. "Wait, I know!" Kyuubi smiled and brought out his Metronome before running back into Yonbi's room. Upon seeing the orange-haired demon, Yonbi got up and prepared to toss him out again,

"What are you doing here?! I told you to--!" Kyuubi nodded,

"I know! I know! But I know, from back at my time in the forest, that something that calms people down is music!" He set the Metronome to a fast beat before singing out,

_**'The Forests**_

_**Deep in Kon **_

_**Shine so brightly**_

_**Like an Emerald. **_

_**A treasure...' **_

Yonbi hissed out, "I told you to-- Hey wait a minute." She stopped as she took in the sounds of the small demon's song. "Sing it again." Kyuubi nodded and sang,

_**'The Forests**_

_**Deep in Kon **_

_**Shine so brightly**_

_**Like an Emerald. **_

_**A treasure...'**_

Besides herself, Yonbi started dancing. Her face actually had a large smile on it and she danced around happily as the room filled with the happy music.

_**'Demons here **_

_**Live in peace **_

_**Not troubled at all by the outside-world, **_

_**An oasis...'**_

"Come on... Come on, come on, come on!" She muttered to herself as she danced. __

_**'Led by the great Hachibi... **_

_**The god of the forests... **_

_**Hana Village will always be...'**_

All of a sudden, Yonbi began to glow green and black as she exclaimed, "HOT! Now that's a hot tune!"__

_**The life-giving sanctuary of Kon..!'**_

When Kyuubi stopped so did Yonbi, the volcano-goddess panting. Kyuubi noted that the volcano-goddess looked a lot better smiling. "Hey, now that's a nice tune!"

"Thank you." Kyuubi bowed softly.

"I mean it, kid. Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something came over me and I wanted to dance like crazy!" She sat down in order to relax a bit and stated, "Sorry about earlier, my name is Yonbi, the leader of the volcanic demons. Was there something that you wanted to ask me about?" Kyuubi smiled softly and asked,

"Would it be possible... for you to let me borrow the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Yonbi choked and looked at Kyuubi with wide, green, slitted eyes.

"What?! You need the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too?" Kyuubi's demeanor turned solemn and he asked,

"Has... has a human in red and black clothes come here asking for it?" Yonbi hissed, closing her eyes and trying to contain the fury as she nodded. But she looked at Kyuubi and spoke,

"The Spiritual Stone of Fire, The Flame's Ruby, is our race's greatest treasure... It actually used to light up Ember City but when our food-supplies started getting low, my people kept trying to eat it! So I had to take it away..." Kyuubi nodded sadly and he asked,

"So, can I borrow it?" Yonbi scoffed and smirked,

"Oh no! I'm not giving it to anyone just like that! If you want it so badly..." She stood up and walked besides Kyuubi. The small demon gulped and asked,

"Yes?" Yonbi stood up and commanded,

"Help me tame the Dodongans and prove your worth as a man!" Kyuubi yipped,

"WHAT?!" Yonbi smiled and nodded,

"Of course! That way my people will be happy again! If you do it, I'll give you anything, even the Spiritual Stone! But anyway, come here a second." Kyuubi shyly walked over and asked,

"What is it?"

"I need to give you something!" Yonbi stated, and with that she gave Kyuubi a kiss on the forehead. It was short but Kyuubi felt a slight burning when her lips touched him. When she pulled away, she announced, "I've given you some of my chakra! Now you can lift up Bomb-Juice plants like a real demon! Now, get to taming the Dodongans, okay?" Kyuubi whined softly and asked,

"But... The Dodongans..."

"Ha ha! Don't worry! Mina will take you to the cavern entrance. And besides," Yonbi began pushing the small demon back towards the door, "They're only, what, five times your size? You'll be fine!" When they were out of the room, Kyuubi yelped,

"But!" Before the door closed. "Oh..." Then, Mina asked,

"Did you want to see... the Dodongan Cavern Entrance?"

* * *

Kyuubi and Sakura were led by Mina back to the side of Shobura Mountain. They climbed up to a ledge that over-looked the entrance to Dodongan Cavern and looked at the blocked entry-way. "Madara has really ruined us..." Mina said. Kyuubi looked at the entry-way but then saw something besides him. It was purple with green leaves around it.

"What's this?" He asked. Mina looked and answered,

"Oh, that's a Bomb-Juice plant. Its juice is used to make explosives but they're also explosive by themselves." Kyuubi nodded and looked at the plant for a moment before stating,

"I think I have an idea!"

So that's where they were now, Sakura and Mina hiding behind a rock and Kyuubi on the ledge. He picked up the plant and as soon as it began to sizzle, he tossed it on top of the giant boulder.

3..

2..

1!

_BOOOM!!_ The boulder exploded into a bunch of rubble. All three individuals looked at the newly opened entry-way and Sakura asked, "So, should we go in?" Kyuubi nodded and after saying good-bye to Mina, they made their way to the Cavern Entrance.

The rubble was still smoking from being blown apart but Kyuubi paid it no mind as he looked to Sakura before walking in.

* * *

**A/N: Dodongan Cavern, here we come! **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"HELLO, AREN'T YOU THE DELECTABLE MORSEL...?" **_

_**"So you're the reason that the Dodongans went berserk!" **_

**-Tyranno's girl.**__


	11. Dodongan Cavern

After walking down a dark pathway, Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves in a small room. It had two ledges that held a bomb flower on each one. Then there was a slab of rock in front of the room. Kyuubi asked, confused, "This can't be Dodongan Cavern. Could it?" Sakura flew towards the rock slab and examined it. She then stated,

"Maybe a bomb-juice plant could get through it." Kyuubi nodded and picked up one of the plants. When it started to sizzle, he tossed it at the slab.

3...

2...

1!

_BOOM!!_ The slab broke apart in rubble and smoke. He gulped a bit and walked through the new opening. There was a massive room filled with rock pillars. There was a lower floor that was composed of crackling rock mixed with magma. Flaming Skrees flew about the room, squeaking and flapping. As they walked forward, Kyuubi's eyes widened at the sight of a giant lizard skull looming over the room.

"Some farm." Sakura commented. Kyuubi rolled his red eyes and walked forward until he came to the end of the ledge. He looked down at the crackling stone and magma and gulped.

"Well, I'm just going to have to be more careful this time." Then began the journey into the Cavern. Kyuubi wanted to get to the other side of the Cavern, but there wasn't any way through. So he carefully crawled down to the edge of the wall. Grasping it carefully, he slowly hugged the wall and moved over. The heat from the magma licked at Kyuubi's feet, causing him to whine softly, "It hurts..."

"It'll be alright, Kyuubi." Sakura cooed, hoping that the boy wasn't in too much pain. Finally, they made it to the other side where there was ladder that Kyuubi swiftly climbed up. When he was up on the new ledge, he sat down and rubbed at his burning feet.

"Ow..." Sakura floated in front of him and whispered,

"Kyuubi! Be careful over here!" The small demon looked up and asked,

"Why, I..." Red eyes widened as he saw the reason for the fairy's distress. It was a medium-sized statue with a rotating head that had one eye. "It's another strange statue." Kyuubi stated as he slowly walked forward.

"Kyuubi, no!" Sakura yelled. However, the statue's eye rested on Kyuubi and it blinked before a beam of blue light shot at the small demon. Kyuubi screamed as an intense burning feeling shot through his arm. He fell back and panted from the attack. As the statue's eye went back to rotating, Sakura floated over and began, "That's a beamos! They shoot at whatever their eyes land on." Kyuubi sniffled as he lifted his arm. There was a burn that was desperately trying to heal and that area of his yukata had been burned through.

"Oh... My yukata..." Kyuubi sighed before standing up and asking, "How do we defeat this thing?" Sakura replied,

"Well, a normal weapon would be useless. But something explosive might do the trick." Kyuubi nodded and looked around, trying to find... Aha! A whole nestle of bomb-juice flowers was near them! He grabbed two and waited until they began hissing. Then, he tossed them at the beamos statue.

3...

2...

1!

_BOOM!!_ The beamos blew apart into two pieces before disappearing into smoke. Coincidentally, the blast from the two plants had also blown apart two walls that turned out to be entrances further into the Cavern. "Good job, Kyuubi." The orange-haired demon nodded before they walked further into the farthest one. In this hallway, they walked until there was a hissing. Then another. And another... Kyuubi ran into the next room where there was more light and he saw a bunch of small, green lizards hopping after him. And by small, we mean half his size.

"Sakura-san?" Kyuubi brought out his spades. The fairy answered,

"Those are Baby Dodongan Lizards. You can attack them, but--!" Too late, Kyuubi began slashing at the small lizards until they all lay on the floor, twitching softly. Kyuubi smiled softly and was about to cheer about his victory before Sakura yelled, "Run Kyuubi!!" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but looked down at the baby Dodongans. They were flashing red and the small demon quickly jumped just in the nick of time before all the baby Dodongans exploded. He made it to the other side of the room, panting and gasping out. Sakura sighed, "Like I was saying, you _can_ attack them. But they explode when they die!" Kyuubi huffed and sighed back,

"Why couldn't you tell me that before?" But rather than wait for an answer, Kyuubi simply walked forward into the next hall. It was a dark hallway, but luckily there weren't any monsters here to deter him. Finally, they made it to a room that had a giant pillar in the room an smaller pillars all around. There was also more magma and rock on the lower ground, with magma streaming down the walls. "Is it me, or did it get hotter all of a sudden?" Kyuubi asked, walking forward a bit.

Just then, the doors were barred shut and there was a loud squawking before two lizards jumped down. However, these lizards were different. They were green and blue, walked upright, wore armor, and wielded swords. They squawked again before one jumped away and the other jumped forward towards the small demon and the fairy. Without even having to be told, Sakura lent Kyuubi some chakra, activating the shield charm. "This is a lizalfos, Kyuubi. It's kind of like a wolfos, which means you should draw it to you before attacking." Then the lizalfos struck down twice, the shield-charm fortunately doing its job. Then, Kyuubi slashed at it twice before it jumped up and tried attacking again, just to be recoiled and slashed at.

This continued until, with one more slash, the lizalfos fell to the ground and vanished. However, they weren't done yet. The second lizalfos jumped over and began its onslaught. But soon, this one fell just like its predecessor. When both monsters gone, Kyuubi took a quick breath before walking through a newly opened door.

They found another darkened hall, and as they walked further in, there was a low hissing. Kyuubi gulped before squinting his eyes and seeing a large, green and yellow lizard with two legs crawling about. Kyuubi asked, "Is that a Dodongan Lizard?" Sakura landed on Kyuubi's head and answered,

"Yes, that's an adult one too." Kyuubi held his spades and asked,

"Do these ones explode too?"

"Yes, but that's not the main thing you should worry about. They breathe fire, Kyuubi." Kyuubi gulped again but soon he walked forward and waited for the Dodongan to turn around. When it did, Kyuubi slashed at its tail. The Dodongan hissed before whipping around and roaring, fire accompanying the sound. Kyuubi jumped back, avoiding the attack.

_Three Dodongan Lizards later..._

"Do the volcanic demons really eat those?" Kyuubi asked, using a spinster-stick to light up torches that were in the hall.

"Well, they say that volcanic demons have strong stomachs." Kyuubi giggled as he lit a third torch. With that, a door that was previously locked, opened up. Kyuubi quickly jumped over and walked through the door, finding himself back in the main room of the Cavern. However, here there was a switch that the small demon quickly stepped on, revealing a new door. "Well, it looks like we have quite the trip still left, Kyuubi." Sakura sighed Kyuubi sighed as well, but slowly and carefully made his way over to the other side of the Cavern.

There he had to destroy another beamos (earning another hole in his yukata) and the action blew up another wall. However, in the new opening there was a platform with a scroll on it. Kyuubi took it and read it a little bit before stating, "This is the map for the Cavern!" He then handed it to Sakura, the scroll disappearing in a sparkle. Then Kyuubi walked to the door and walked in.

In this room, there was a large staircase going up and it was surrounded by bomb-juice plants at its base. Sakura flew ahead and looked at all the bomb-juice plants. She called back, "The staircase may come down if we detonate these plants, Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded and walked up. But then he thought of something. He turned around a picked the bomb-juice plant by the door and set it in the area in front of the stairs.

3..

2..

1!

_BOOM!_ It went off and started a loud chain-reaction of explosions. When it was said and done, the staircase sunk down a step and Kyuubi was able to walk up it. He climbed up it for a while until he made it to another hall with a door. He walked into the next room, just to have the door barred shut behind him. Kyuubi slowly walked forward and listened closely. Flapping. Skrees. He carefully tried to make his way to the pillar that was in the center of the room when he accidentally brushed against a statue. It turned, the sound making Kyuubi halt his movements and ask,

"Sakura-san? Can statues... move?" The fairy hummed,

"I've heard rumors but..." Just then the statue jumped at Kyuubi, knocking him to the floor. "Kyuubi!" The orange-haired demon stood and began to run from the statue, seeing as how there weren't any bomb-juice plants in here. However, soon he made it to the top of the pillar and pressed a switch that opened up another door. The small demon ran through it and found himself in the higher level of the main room.

"Why is this Cavern so big?" Kyuubi whined as he ran across the bridge, jumping across the gaps in the bridge. When they made it across, they were in a maze-like room with sharp blades that roamed across the floor. Kyuubi successfully (with some coaching from Sakura) made it across the room and after using the juice of a nearby bomb-juice plant, blew open another passage that turned out to go to another maze-like area. However, the nearby ledge had a chest. Kyuubi opened it and pulled out a pouch. "Hm? What's this?" Sakura explained,

"It's an explosives bag. It's made from a Dodongan's stomach and it's used to hold explosives." Kyuubi hummed in acknowledgement before he shook the pouch. It was heavy, as if it had things inside. He reached in and pulled out a blue ball with a string attached to it and a piece of flint.

"Hey, it has explosives in it! I don't have to look for plants anymore!" And after putting the explosives in his knap-sack, he ran out of the room and found himself on a large perch. On this perch there was a switch and a tablet of stone that read, 'Giant dead Dodongan. When it sees red, a new path through the Cavern shall be open...'

Kyuubi was confused by the tablet and stepped on the switch. At that, a large pillar began moving up and down. Sakura stated, "Now we have an easier way to get to and from the second floor!" Kyuubi then walked to another rickety bridge. But when he stopped at a hole in the bridge, he looked down and the poem from the tablet,

'Giant dead Dodongan,

When it sees red,

A new path through the Cavern will be open...',

suddenly made sense. He looked down and saw the large lizard skull and gulped. "It used to be... a Dodongan?" However, he looked mostly at its empty eye sockets. Kyuubi then took out and lit two explosives before tossing them into the two eye sockets.

3..

2..

1!

_BOOM!!_ When they went off, the skulls eyes glowed red and the mouth of the skull slowly opened up, revealing a new door. Kyuubi cheered softly and ran to the pillar so that he could go through it.

* * *

However, the new room was empty. Kyuubi and Sakura looked around and saw a small chest. When he opened it, there were more explosives. After putting them in the explosives pouch, he asked Sakura, "I don't see anything, Sakura-san. But the map says that the last room of the Cavern should be in here!" Sakura agreed with Kyuubi, this didn't make sense. Kyuubi walked across a certain area of the floor and his ears twitched. "Huh?" He stood on it and tapped his foot.

Hollow. Then Kyuubi spoke up, "Wait a minute..." Before lighting an explosive and setting it in the center of the floor.

3..

2..

1!

_BOOM!!_ The whole floor collapsed, taking Kyuubi and Sakura with it to a lower floor. In the lower room, there was a ring of land surrounding a pool of lava. "Now this might be the last room of the Cavern." Sakura stated as they looked around. However, the investigation was cut short by large, booming footsteps.

_"HELLO, AREN'T YOU THE DELECTABLE MORSEL...?" _Kyuubi turned around just to see a gigantic, black Dodongan lizard with large, dripping fangs and beady green eyes. _"I AM KING DODONGAN! PLACED IN CHARGE OF THE DODONGANS BY MADARA-SAMA!"_

"So you're the reason that the Dodongans went berserk!"

_"YES... AND IF YOU ARE GOING TO TRY AND STOP ME, I HAVE TO DEVOUR YOU!!!"_ King Dodongan ended in a roar before rolling into a large ball and rolling towards Kyuubi in an attempt to crush him.

"Kyuubi, move!" Sakura screamed and Kyuubi did just that, causing the large Dodongan to hit the wall. He unrolled himself and opened his large mouth, preparing for another attack. Kyuubi panicked, to tell you the truth. So he simply lit a bomb and tossed it into King Dodongan's mouth. The lizard growled,

_"MY, AN APPETIZER? YOU'RE TOO KIND, I--AGH!!!"_ The explosive detonated, causing King Dodongan to groan before letting his head down. Kyuubi quickly saw an opportunity and began slashing at the lizards eyes. However, soon the lizard roared out,_ "LITTLE BRAT, I'LL FLATTEN YOU!!"_, rolling back into a ball. Luckily, Kyuubi got out of the way and then King Dodongan growled out,_ "OH REALLY? HAVE A TASTE OF A TRUE DODONGAN'S FLAME!!"_ Just as the lizard tried breathing out a large plume of fire, Kyuubi lit up and tossed another explosive into King Dodongan's mouth._ "MRM?! AGGHH!!"_ King Dodongan roared out, Kyuubi instantly slashing at the lizard's head until..._ "AAAAGGGGHHHH!!"_ King Dodongan finally roared out in agony before rolling up into a ball. However, he dizzily rolled towards the lava pool.

In went King Dodongan, burning into a large pile of ash and coincidentally cooling the pool down enough to make it solidify into black rock. When a ring of light appeared in the center of the rock, they both cheered. "We did it, Kyuubi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That was so intense! But I'm glad we got through it!" Kyuubi added before looking next to King Dodongan's body. "Look, is that some of your chakra?"

"Huh?" Sakura flew over to where a ring of pink light was resting and it flew towards her. When it landed, Sakura glowed for a moment before replying, "Yes it was!" Kyuubi giggled before waiting for Sakura to fly back to him. When they were both together, they left Dodongan Cavern a much more peaceful place than it was.

* * *

They appeared in the front of Dodongan Cavern after the shining light faded. They walked a few steps before they heard two whistling noises. "What is that?" Was all Sakura could say before two large masses landed on the ground before them. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be Lady Yonbi and Mina. Yonbi smiled widely and walked to Kyuubi. Patting him heavily on the shoulder until he fell to the floor, she cheered out,

"It's me, Yonbi! Well done!" She smirked at the small demon and added, "Thanks to you, we can eat Dodongan lizard-meat and rocks from the Dodongan Cavern until our stomachs burst!" Kyuubi smiled softly and replied,

"You're welcome..." Yonbi smiled and sighed,

"What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story..." But then she frowned, "I can't believe that the Dodongans just started turning on us like that! And that boulder blocking the cave..." At that moment a growl passed her lips, "All of this was caused by that evil human, Madara!! GRR!! He threatened the death of my people if I didn't give him the Spiritual Stone." But she soon took a few breathes and calmed herself down, saying,

"You on the other hand, you risked your life for us..." Kyuubi giggled softly,

"It's nothing really, I just wanted to help." Yonbi smiled.

"So humble... Kid, I like you!" She stood up and Mina helped the small one, "How about we become Sworn Siblings?!"

"Sworn Siblings?" Kyuubi asked. Sakura huffed,

"This isn't a big presentation or anything, right?" Yonbi laughed,

"No, there's no big ceremony involved, silly! Just take this as a token of our friendship!" She held out her arms and hissed out a command before everything glowed red for a long moment, making Kyuubi close his eyes. When the glow abated, there in Kyuubi's hands was a large, red gem. It was held by a large golden brace with engravings on it and it felt so warm.

"It's the Flame's Ruby!" Sakura exclaimed. Yonbi nodded and said,

"Take it. Believe me, it's the least I can do." However she smirked mischievously and called out, "Hey everybody! Get your asses into the Cavern and rustle up some food! We're going to have a feast in honor of my new little brother!" At that, a large group of volcanic demons jumped from various ledges, some of the females going to the Cavern, others swarming Kyuubi in hugs and kisses of appreciation.

"You did great!"

"Such strength in such a little body!" When they finished, Yonbi picked up Kyuubi and sat him on her shoulder. The volcano-goddess then spoke,

"Let's get back to Ember City! It's feasting-time!"

"What? Wait, maybe we should get going." Sakura whimpered but Mina retorted,

"Nonsense! We can't let you two go on empty stomachs!" Kyuubi whined,

"But I can't eat rocks!"

"Then you get to try some Dodongan-meat! You're in for quite a treat, little brother!" Yonbi laughed as they all walked back to Ember City.

* * *

There they all were, Lady Yonbi, Mina, Kyuubi, and Sakura were sitting there at a large stone table, laden with steaming plates of meat...

..and of course, rocks.

"Everyone!" Yonbi announced, holding up her barrel of wine, "Let's take a chance to thank the gods for our young hero, Kyuubi!"

"RRAAHH!!!" All the volcanic demons roared out. Kyuubi held up his own small glass. Then Yonbi stated,

"Alright, enough kidding around, Let's eat!!" All at once, the volcanic demons began eating and drinking in joy, celebrating the end of their starvation. A plate of steaming meat was placed in front of Kyuubi and he gulped before looking at Yonbi nervously.

"Maybe I should--" However, Yonbi shoved the plate closer to the small demon, stating,

"You'd better eat it if you want to put some meat on those bones." Kyuubi whined softly, but tore off a small piece of Dodongan and popped it into his mouth. Instantly,

"AH!" He yelped out, drinking down his cup, not caring if it was wine or not, he just wanted to stop the burning sensation that had coated his mouth. Yonbi laughed out,

"Yeah, the taste is really surprising the first time around! But try again, you'll like it!", pouring some more wine into Kyuubi's cup. Kyuubi whined softly but, in order not to offend Yonbi, tried some more of the lizard-meat. He chewed once, scared that he would feel pain... But, there was nothing. Just a deep, savory taste. Kyuubi actually found that he liked the taste and took another sip of his wine. "Hell yes!" Yonbi cheered, taking a deep swig of her wine-barrel, "He's really my little brother now!!"

Everyone laughed at this and there was much eating, drinking, and rejoicing throughout the night.

* * *

Later, everyone was deep asleep. The combination of such rich food and lots of wine made for full, sleepy demons. Kyuubi was currently asleep with a tipsy Sakura snoozing on his head. They were both cuddled up close to Yonbi and Mina, all four enjoying every bit of their new-found peace.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Well, it's finally time, isn't it?"**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	12. The Great Fairy

**Hey guys! New Chapter time, hm? **

**Cast reminder!: **

**Kyuubi= Kyuubi (in the form of young Naruto) **

**Sakura the fairy= Sakura Haruno **

**Yonbi= OC **

**The Great Fairy= Sai **

**Gobi= Kakashi Hatake **

**Sanbi= Kisame Hoshigaki **

**Hoshi= Hoshi (young Curse-Mark Sasuke) **

**Disclaimer= I don't own nothing! Ahem... I don't own **_**anything**_**.**

* * *

_Prologue... _

_In the majestic land of Kon, all things rely on water. And all the water in Kon originated from one place. _

_Upon passing a beautiful, clear river, rushing with activity in its home among amazing grassy, cliffs, one will meet a powerful, forceful waterfall. _

_If one was able to pass this waterfall, you would be able to find the gorgeous area known as Crystal-Water Domain. In this pure, pristine domain, even the walls seem to be made of crystal water. All was calm, peaceful, beautiful, and... _

_"SANBI!!!" A voice roars out, ripping through the serenity of the Domain like paper. Avoiding the roar, chuckling softly as he ran and carried an ebony box, was a young man. By young, we could say maybe a few years older than a certain weasel-god. His skin is blue, he has gill-shaped birthmarks on his face, sharp black eyes, and he's smiling with sharp, pointed teeth. He's wearing blue, robe-like pants, and is shirtless, his strong, muscled chest was draped over with a blue cloak. _

_Another yell caused him to laugh before he ran to one of the smooth cliffs and stopped. He jumped off of it and into the water that was in the center of the domain. He laughed as he swam about in the water, being able to breathe like a shark coming in handy like it usually did. The man, rather, demon swam around a bit, not noticing all the gold pieces that fell from the box as he did so. _

_However, soon he jumped out, figuring that he had had enough fun. The demon walked to the nearby area where water met land and shook himself off of excess water. He was shaking his hair when a chorus of demons called, _

_"Good afternoon, Sanbi-sama." The blue-skinned demon turned and smiled as he saw a group of Crystal-Water Domain's most talented music-players. _

_"Good afternoon. Practicing pretty hard, aren't we?" The group nodded as they began playing their instruments, soothing music filling the air of the Domain. Sanbi listened for a while, half-tempted to join in with the drum he kept in his knap-sack, but one of the demons asked, _

_"Have you seen Kakuzu? He was calling for you earlier, Sanbi-sama." Sanbi flinched at the name of the stitch-demon. Then, smiling nervously and showing off sharp teeth, he stated, _

_"I have... business to attend to. Please excuse me.", before quickly making his way to the Crystal-Water Domain Trading Store. Sanbi walked in and immediately walked up to the store-owner and asked, "Could I please buy a fishing-basket please?" The otter-demon laughed as he brought out the brown and blue wicker-basket, _

_"Lost another one, have we?" _

_"He keeps swallowing them." Sanbi retorted, opening the money-box to get the gold pieces to pay the other demon. As he got out the right amount, he murmured, "Huh. I thought Kakuzu had more in here than this." Afterwards, Sanbi walked to the small fish-pool that they had near the Store. He placed the ebony box down and opened the fishing-basket, taking a few steps into the shallow water. Sanbi waited. A few minutes passed before two tasty-looking fish passed by him. The shark-god rose into action, quickly skimming the basket into the water and pulling it up. _

_In the basket, two large, silvery fishes splashed around, shocked at their change of habitat. Sanbi smirked and chuckled a bit at the two fish. The blue-skinned man, proud of his catch, walked back to the area by the Trading Store. "Oi!" He called out, "If anyone sees Kakuzu, can they give him back his money-box?" He got a few answers and said his thanks before picking up the fishing-basket. "Now, let's see..." _

_Sanbi walked into the shallow water and gave a sigh. All at once, his being transformed into water and disappeared among the clear liquid. _

_--- _

_In a large, sheltered fountain surrounded by rocks and trees. There was also a **big** resident in the center of it. But, right now, a pillar of water arose from a large puddle. After a moment, it took the shape and then turned into Sanbi. The shark-god walked forward with his fishing-basket. He walked forward up a staircase, not forgetting to grab the sword that was there. It was very large, wrapped in special bandages, and had a golden handle. _

_"Hello, old friend." He smiled before placing the sword on his back. Sanbi walked on until he finally reached his target, who was heavily breathing away. It was a giant, demon whale-shark that was almost the size of one of the castles of Kon. It had a horn on its head as well as a large, gem-encrusted, golden crown. It looked about with wise, blue eyes but his breathing showed a sign of declining health. _

_Sanbi sighed and rubbed the front of the demon whale-shark's face before saying, "Hello Father." The large creature groaned in response, causing Sanbi to sigh. "Still sick huh?" The creature groaned. "Yes... There is something in the air as of late..." At that, Sanbi placed the fishing-basket down in front of the creature and looked at the sky. "I wonder..." Sanbi closed his black eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, they were completely blue as he looked up. _

_When his eyes were like this, Sanbi was able to see chakra, and right now, he was observing Kon's chakra-flow. It was mostly large lines of dark blue across the sky (this was normal), with faint specks of yellow. "Haven't seen that since-- Wait a moment." Sanbi focused his gaze and saw something... strange. _

_Streams of black from the west. They stretched in the directions towards the Forest, the Mountains, the castle, and one was even coming towards Crystal-Water Domain. But worse than that... _

_... They were growing. _

_The creature behind Sanbi groaned and he replied, "Yes, I see it. I thought that we took care of this sort of thing when we created Kon! Damn Juubi!" Another groan. "Yes, I know it isn't good to place blame on others but..." The blue-skinned demon clutched at something in his knap-sack. "We can't let anything happen to the Chakra of Life. You agree, right Father?" The creature nodded, creating small waves and causing Sanbi to smile softly. "I just hope that Rokubi is okay..." _

_Suddenly, there was a loud groan and a sound akin to a draw-bridge opening. Sanbi flinched but didn't say anything until the smell of digested fish fumed out in concentrated amounts. "Father?" Abruptly, a large wind with vacuum-like force, surrounded Sanbi. The storm-god tried to brace himself and struggled to stay where he was. _

_The fishing-basket was immediately sucked in. Sanbi growled out, "Father, stop it!" But the demon whale-shark kept on. Sanbi was doing a good job of struggling against the strong force. However, due to the force of the wind, his knap-sack ripped. And, almost immediately, something blue and shining was sucked into the creature's stomach. _

_"NO!!!" Sanbi roared in horror and, acting on impulse rather than thought, he let his defense fall and he was sucked into Lord Jabu-Jabun's stomach. _

_--- _

_"Mrm..." Sanbi groaned as he came to his senses. The smell of digested fish was rank in here. However, it made Sanbi snap up in realization to where he was. The storm-god stood up and growled out, "Why did you swallow me, Father?!!" There was a groan. "To protect it? From what?" Another groan. "A human? They can't even enter Crystal-Water Domain!!" Lord Jabu-Jabun groaned. "He did WHAT?!" As Sanbi was talking to the creature whom he called 'Father' when he heard a crackling sound from behind him. _

_Frowning, Sanbi removed the sword, Samehada, from his back and growled, "You chose the wrong demon to infect, monster." _

_The shark went on the attack. _

* * *

In Ember City, the symptom known as 'The Morning After' was evident among all the residents. Especially one Kyuubi and his fairy Sakura. The small demon was still asleep, not realizing at all that Yonbi had moved during the evening to be closer to Mina. However, soon the volcano-goddess woke up, groggily, and growled softly,

"Mina... Mina, wake up..." The younger volcano demon was slowly roused from sleep. She yawned and spoke a bit loudly,

"What is it~? I'm tired~!" The whines, in turn, woke up Sakura. The fairy flew about in a dizzy circle trying to wake herself up but ending up falling on Kyuubi's head, sighing,

"Kyuubi... Wake up..." Kyuubi, still sleeping, murmured something along the lines of,

"No Hoshi... I can't eat anymore... Well, if you insist..." Sakura sighed and asked the two volcano demons,

"If you could please..." Yonbi smirked before whipping one of her tails to the ground. The cracking sound of splitting rock shocked the orange-haired demon out of his little dream-land.

"Huh? What happened?" He yawned out. Sakura replied, only a little bit agitated,

"We need to get going to find the next Spiritual Stone, Kyuubi!"

"Oh! Of course!" Kyuubi immediately swung into action, standing up and stretching out his still-asleep muscles. After that, Kyuubi made sure that they had everything and then bowed to Yonbi, saying,

"Thank you again, Lady Yonbi." The still-tipsy volcano-goddess laughed out,

"No problem! No problem! Ha ha ha!" But then she turned serious for a bit, "Hey, little brother! You'll keep on brushing up on your skills as you travel, won't you?"

"Yes, Lady Yonbi!"

"Then you should go see the Great Fairy on top of Shobura Mountain! He could teach you a few things!"

"The Great Fairy..." Kyuubi mused. "Alright, I'll head straight to the top of the Mountain! Good-bye!" Kyuubi then ran to the exit of Ember City, leaving the home of the volcano demons. Yonbi yawned out,

"He's a good kid. But for now..." Out of nowhere, Yonbi picked up Mina bridal-style.

"Lady Yonbi?!" The younger demon asked in nervousness. The goddess smiled and said,

"I'm not going to bed alone today! So come on!" There was a blush on Mina's face but she stayed quiet as she was carried to Yonbi's room.

* * *

It was a beautiful shining day on Shobura Mountain. The sky looked especially blue as Kyuubi and Sakura looked around for the trail that led to the mountain-top.

After asking around and getting chased by more red-tektites, they finally found it. It was a dusty, winding trail that ran up the side of Shobura Mountain. Kyuubi took a deep breath and spoke up, "Well, here we go." Kyuubi walked up and climbed the large ledges to get to the main path. The small demon had to squeeze past some boulders, some of them he had to blow up because they were too cumbersome.

After the rocks, Kyuubi took another deep breath, preparing himself for the trek that was to come. Then, he began walking. They walked for a while, Kyuubi doing the walking and Sakura resting on his head as he made his way up the rocky, dusty trail. It was a while after they began walking when there was a loud, booming noise akin to thunder. Kyuubi stopped in his tracks and looked up. The area around the peak of Shobura Mountain had turned from peaceful blue to smoky black. There was another explosive sound and then it happened.

"Kyuubi! Look out!!" The mountain erupts, flaming rocks raining down to the mountain. Kyuubi yelps in panic before Sakura activates the shield-charm. There is a ball of blue energy around them this time and when the flaming rocks begin to fall, they bounce off of the energy and crash to the ground. Kyuubi, in fear, crouches himself to the ground and tries blocking his ears to be rid of the monstrous din around them. After a while, however, it stopped. Sakura let the shield-charm dissipate and Kyuubi, extremely cautious, began to make his way up the slope.

However, soon the sound of thunder rang out through the Mountain. Before Kyuubi knew it, Sakura had put the shield-charm up again and more rocks were falling around them.

This happened at _least_ five more times before Kyuubi made it to the tall, rocky wall at the end of the slope. "The volcano's stopped." Sakura agreed but she gasped,

"Kyuubi! Don't go up yet!" Kyuubi stopped trying to climb and tried to see what the fairy was talking about. All about the wall were spiders, almost exactly like the ones that were in the Mother Tree. Taking out his slingshot, Kyuubi shot down the ones he could reach and then climbed up. The small demon stopped halfway, resting on a small ledge and taking the chance to shoot down more spiders.

"Okay." He whispered before climbing the rest of the way up. A few minutes and Kyuubi had made it to the top of Shobura Mountain. The orange-haired demon sighed and panted as he sat down on the ground. Large, red eyes took in the view. "Wow..." It was beautiful, it was almost as if he was on top of the world. He could see everything from Shion Village to Kon Castle Town from up here.

As the small demon looked around, Sakura flew over to the wall of rock on the peak. There were two large openings: one going deep into the earth and the other was closed off. The closed off entry-way was what interested Sakura. Flying close to it, she could of sworn that she heard...

..Singing.

"Kyuubi!" She called out, getting the demon's attention. Kyuubi ran over and asked,

"What is it, Sakura-san?" Sakura flew about the closed-off area and she spoke,

"Maybe you should try using an explosive on this wall, Kyuubi." The small demon looked at the closed-off area but he decided to give it a shot. From his knap-sack he got out an explosive and the flint. With a quick snap, the fuse was lit. Kyuubi tossed it in front of the door and jumped back.

3..

2..

1!

_BOOM!_ The entrance exploded and left a hole that one would be able to walk through. "Let's go!" Kyuubi spoke up as he and Sakura entered.

* * *

In this space, it was dark, cool and refreshing. There was water spouting from random points in the wall into a marble pool. There were green flames around the pool and the whole area was just so calming. "Where are we?" Kyuubi asked. Sakura flew ahead a little and looked around.

"This is..." She began, "A very special place." Sakura gasped when she saw something on the floor in front of the pool. It was a golden engraving of the Royal Family's symbol: that circle divided into three parts.

"Where exactly are we though?" Kyuubi asked. Sakura flew back to Kyuubi and spoke up, flying about,

"This is one of the Sacred Fountains of the Great Fairy!"

"Great Fairy?" Kyuubi questioned. Sakura continued,

"Mm-hm! He's technically the father of all fairies and his chakra and magic is what keeps us all alive." She went back to the symbol and added, "He only speaks to his children and those who are connected to the Royal Family." She flew and landed on Kyuubi's shoulder. "You should sing Hoshi's Lullaby now." Kyuubi nodded and brought out his Metronome.

After setting it to the appropriate tempo, he sang,

_**'The fields are green... **_

_**The waters blue... **_

_**Kon is a paradise come true...'**_

Then, they waited. Suddenly, a voice chuckled,

"Well, it's finally time, isn't it?" Before a cackling laugh rose up around the Fountain, a figure rising from the water. Once completely out, he seemed to sit on the air, looking at Kyuubi and Sakura with an amused expression. He had short, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and he wore a black robe-like gown that hung off of one of his shoulders. "Hello there, Kyuubi! I am Sai, the Great Fairy of Life."

"Of life?" Kyuubi blinked. Sai nodded, holding up his hand. In a sparkle, a scroll of paper and a brush appeared before he spoke,

"Think of me as a type of mediator. I can tell when things in Kon's natural order are out of sync and I tell the gods to fix them." He looked at Sakura and chuckled, "I also have power over all the fairies in Kon." Sai smiled and floated down so that he could walk on the clear waters until he was face to face with Kyuubi. When he got close enough, Sai leaned in and smiled, "You know what? For visiting me, I will teach you a fighting technique."

"A fighting technique?!" Kyuubi exclaimed, stars in his eyes from excitement. Sai laughed and snapped his fingers, causing a wooden statue to appear in the far side of the room.

"Let's get started then!", the Great Fairy said as he gently pushed Kyuubi towards the statue. When they arrived at the piece of wood, Sai stated, "Kyuubi. I want you to hit this statue nine times. Kyuubi tilted his head, confused,

"What?" Sai smiled,

"Let me see you do it your way and then I'll teach you.", then made some of the water become a couch that he could lay on. Kyuubi whined softly before he just decided to get this over with. So, taking out his spades, he gave nine quick slashes at the statue. Sai was observing the whole time before he called out, "Try doing it faster."

"Huh?" Kyuubi called back.

"Just focus your chakra." Sai began, Kyuubi following the fairy's instructions as he said them. "Just close your eyes and picture the statue. Now, go!" Kyuubi opened his eyes, finding himself behind the statue.

"Wha..?"

"Shh..." Sai whispered. Then, the statue fell into nine pieces. Kyuubi and Sakura gasped, the small demon asking,

"How did that happen?!" Sai laughed,

"This technique is called The Slash of Nine. It's one of the most powerful techniques that I can teach to you as of right now, so use it carefully." Kyuubi nodded. "Also, this technique consumes chakra so I think that..." Sai trailed of before giving Kyuubi a light kiss on the forehead.

"Ah!" Kyuubi yipped, feeling another burning akin to what he felt when Yonbi kissed him. "What was that for?"

"There we go. You have a bigger chakra supply now!" The orange-haired demon looked up at the Great Fairy and asked,

"Does that mean that I can use my own chakra now?" Sai nodded and Kyuubi could hardly hold back his excitement as Sai spoke.

"You are... close to the Royal Family, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Next time you're near the Castle, you should stop by my other Fountain. You see, I have such spots all over Kon and they're all connected!" Sai chuckled, "So, if you come and visit me, I'll give you new abilities and techniques, understood?"

"Um... yes?" Kyuubi answered.

"Good. Or, anytime you are exhausted from your travels you can come by and I will heal you!" Sai stated after thinking for a bit.

"Wow, you really are charitable, Sai-sama." Sakura commented. The black-haired fairy laughed before flying over and wrapping Kyuubi up in a big hug.

"You're just so... adorable for a hero! How could anyone in their right mind deny you anything?"

"You're... suffocating... me..." Kyuubi choked out, making Sai jump back.

"Oh my!" Sai let go and flew back to his couch. "But you should go. I think that there's someone outside who wants to see you!" Kyuubi blinked and spoke,

"Really? Oh, um, thank you Sai-sama!"

"You're welcome. AH HA HA HA HA!!" Sai laughed as he disappeared in a large sparkle of light.

* * *

As the two walked out of the Fountain, Kyuubi's ears twitched as he heard a voice reading, "'The view from Shobura Mountain has been called one of the most breath-taking sights in all of Kon. A romantic spot for lovers as well...'" The small demon looked over at the wall and saw a familiar wolf-demon god.

"It's the god of travels!" Sakura stated. Gobi looked away from his scroll and called out,

"Hey, Kyuubi!"

"Gobi-sama!" Kyuubi cheered and ran to hug the wolf-god.

"Wow, it looks like you've gotten a bit more powerful from the Great Fairy's power... But you still don't seem like the great hero who will save Kon." Gobi began. "At least not yet!" Kyuubi pouted but asked,

"What are you doing up here, Gobi-sama?"

"Even a god has to take time to relax sometimes..." Said the wolf-god as he continued to read his scroll. "But anyway, If you're going back down the mountain," Gobi jumped up into the air and came back down in his wolf-form, "I can give you a ride!"

"Of course!" Kyuubi cheered.

"Just hang on tight! AWOOO!!!" Gobi howled as he began bolting down the mountain range. Kyuubi and Sakura held on with all their might as Gobi ran and jumped from ledge to ledge. In no time at all, Shion Village came into view and Gobi stated, "I'll drop you onto the roof of that building!" Kyuubi nodded and braced himself. Gobi jumped over a building and Kyuubi let go of the wolf-god, landing onto the roof with a tumble. "Be careful!! AWOOO!!!" Gobi howled as he bounded off.

"Thank you Gobi-sama!" Kyuubi called out to the wolf-god. When silver fur could no longer be seen, Kyuubi sat down on that roof for a while, thinking.

"Kyuubi? What's wrong?" The orange-haired demon replied,

"I don't know where to look for the third Spiritual Stone..." Sakura gasped and spoke,

"That's right. We only knew to go to Shobura Mountain because Rokubi told us." Kyuubi sighed and asked,

"What should I do?" Sakura landed on the small demon's head and mused,

"Well... Maybe if we snuck back inside Kon Castle, Hoshi could tell us something." At the sound of the Prince's name, Kyuubi immediately perked up and announced,

"Alright! Onward to Kon Castle!"

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered. But then Kyuubi asked,

"Sakura-san? How are we going to get down from this roof?"

"Oh..."

* * *

After asking Deidara's parents for some help and leaving Shion Village, Kyuubi hurried to Kon Castle Town and went straight to the Castle. However, this time around the small demon tried to take a different route and saw something. It was a large boulder behind a sign that read 'Dead End' in the small path that led away from the Castle. Sakura looked at it and scoffed,

"Who are they kidding? Kyuubi, blow it up!" Kyuubi nodded, remembering a piece of advice he had gotten in town. He lit an explosive, tossed it by the boulder and ran away.

3..

2..

1!

_BOOM!_ The boulder crumbled into a bunch of pieces revealing a small opening in the wall. "Let's go Sakura-san." Kyuubi spoke up before crawling in.

* * *

It was another Fountain alright, almost exactly the same as the one on Shobura Mountain except the flames surrounding the pool in here were orange instead of green. Kyuubi walked up and saw another Royal Family Symbol and he didn't have to be told twice to sing Hoshi's Lullaby.

There was the signature cackle before a familiar black-haired male rose up from the water and lay down in the air. Sai chuckled again, "Hello again, Kyuubi!"

"Hello Sai-sama..."

"I see you have found one of my Fountains of magic..." Sai looked down before continuing, "Hm... For being so diligent, I will teach you a magic spell."

"Magic?" Kyuubi blinked.

"Please take it." Sai cooed before he held out one of his hands. The room glowed orange for a moment and when it dissipated, Kyuubi noticed that around his neck there was a chain with an orange pearl with the symbol for fire engraved on it. Kyuubi scratched at it and asked,

"What is it?"

"It's the Pearl of Flame." Sai floated down and stood by Kyuubi. The black-haired fairy then leaned down and whispered into one of Kyuubi's pointed ears. "And now for the spell. Whenever you need a flame to either attack and enemy or to light something, just say: 'The flame of passion is more intense than that of the hottest flare.'" Then the Great Fairy waved his hand and a torch appeared at the room. "Try it." Kyuubi nodded and stood in front of the wooden torch. Holding out his clawed hands, he spoke, "'The flame of passion is more intense than that of the hottest flare.'" The pearl glowed and immediately a ball of flame shot from Kyuubi's hand and caught onto the torch.

"Wow..."

"Excellent! You've learned the spell 'Passion's Flame'!" Sai clapped his hands before smiling, "Now, this spell, like the technique I taught you before, consumes chakra so..." Sai quickly leaned over and kissed Kyuubi on the cheek. Kyuubi yipped at the burning but he felt stronger afterwards. "More chakra for you! We can't have you fainting, now can we?" Sai walked back to the pool of water, saying, "If you ever get tired from your travels... Just come and visit! AH HA HA HA HA!!" With that signature laugh, Sai disappeared in a sparkle of light.

* * *

It was a bit easier for Kyuubi to sneak in this time, for some strange reason, and he soon made it to the Garden in which he first met Hoshi. As if waiting for him, Hoshi was sitting at the window, looking in on his father's meeting with Madara.

"Hoshi!" Kyuubi called out, smiling.

"Hm?" Hoshi blinked from his concentration and looked back. When he saw the orange-haired demon, he too smiled and called over, "You came back! You're alright!" Kyuubi ran to the young Prince and giggled,

"I have the Flame's Ruby now! Lady Yonbi is really nice too, now that her people aren't starving to death anymore." Hoshi sighed,

"Thank the gods... I heard from Mina that the volcanic demons were struggling to survive thanks to that damned human Madara." The Prince's red eyes softened when they looked at Kyuubi and he asked, "It wasn't... too much for you, was it?" Kyuubi shook his head,

"Not at all!" Hoshi smirked, shaking his head,

"Liar." Kyuubi giggled again but it soon faded when he remembered why he came to visit.

"Hoshi?"

"What is it?"

"Well..." Kyuubi bit his lip softly, continuing, "I don't know where to find the next Spiritual Stone. I was hoping that you knew." Hoshi thought for a moment before frowning,

"Damn it. I don't know either." Both demons sighed heavily. "What are we going to do now?" It was then that Sakura landed on Kyuubi's head and asked,

"Do you think that Shichibi knows something?" Kyuubi's demeanor instantly lit up and he cheered,

"Of course! Shichibi's really smart, he should know!" Hoshi frowned again, asking,

"Who's Shichibi?", jealousy rising up in his small frame. Kyuubi smiled,

"Shichibi is the one who took care of me while I lived in the Forest! He's so friendly and I bet he would know what to do right now!" With that, Kyuubi took out his Metronome and set it to the right beat before singing out,

_**'The Forests**_

_**deep in Kon **_

_**shine so brightly**_

_**like an Emerald. **_

_**A treasure...'**_

After that, Sakura began to glow blue and she floated in front of Kyuubi before both young demons heard a voice.

"Kyuubi?" Kyuubi smiled and cheered,

"Shichibi!"

"Kyuubi, this is Shichibi, can you hear me?", the badger-demon's voice asked.

"Yes, I can hear you!"

"Kyuubi! I'm so happy to hear from you! Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm happy to hear your voice too! I'm fine but..."

"Yes?"

"I'm helping to save Kon by collecting the Spiritual Stones but... I don't know where to look for the last one."

"Hm... You have one more to find then... Oh, that must be the Spiritual Stone of Water!"

"Of course!" Hoshi interrupted. "The main elements of Kon are Forest, Flame, and Water, so it makes sense!"

"Hachibi-sama once told me that Queen Mizuya, ruler of Crystal-Water Domain, has it." Kyuubi and Hoshi looked at each other and nodded before Kyuubi spoke up,

"Thank you so much, Shichibi!"

"Good luck! Be safe!" Shichibi's voice faded out and Sakura's returned to her normal pink color.

"So..." Hoshi began. "The last stone is in Crystal-Water Domain." Kyuubi asked,

"Where is that, exactly?" Hoshi replied,

"Just follow the river that is besides Kon Castle Town. You should soon reach Crystal-River and eventually Crystal-Water Domain." Hoshi let his red eyes look over Kyuubi for a minute, especially at the singed clothing, thinking for a second.

"Hai?" Kyuubi asked, confused at the gaze. Hoshi suddenly smiled and stated,

"Wait here.", before spreading his wings and flying off.

"But..!" Kyuubi tried starting but Hoshi was already gone. "Oh..." Kyuubi whined as he sat on the grass. What else could he do?

* * *

"Kyuubi!" Hoshi's voice rang out in the small garden. Said orange-haired demon, who had fallen into a light doze, shot up and saw the young prince flying towards him, holding something in his hands.

"Hm? What's that?" The navy-bluenette landed softly on the grass and held out what he was holding. Kyuubi gasped. It was a beautiful, viridian, silken kimono with the designs of flowers and leaves swirling on it. Kyuubi was almost afraid of touching it and getting it dirty, it was so pretty. Hoshi smiled, pleased at the small demon's reaction.

"I had it made for you. And seeing as how your yukata got so damaged on Shobura Mountain." At that moment, Kyuubi looked and saw that there were still holes in his clothing from the Dodongan Cavern. "So, go on. Try it on." Kyuubi smiled and took the kimono, feeling the softness of the fabric before he asked,

"Um... Could you turn around please?" Hoshi blinked but smiled softly when he saw the blush on Kyuubi's face.

"Of course.", he said, turning. Kyuubi smiled and began removing his yukata. After untying the rope, he shyly removed the fabric from his shoulders. Hoshi discretely sneaked a peek and his breath almost caught. The small demon's skin was tanned and earthy compared to his own moon-like pale. 'He's so beautiful...' Hoshi thought. Kyuubi kept his yukata around his waist as he began putting the kimono on. However, there was another detail that made Hoshi do a double-take. There was a mark on Kyuubi's stomach. It was circular and had various symbols around it, all depicting some sort of seal. Abruptly, Hoshi's view was interrupted when Kyuubi closed up the kimono and pulled the rest of his yukata off. When Kyuubi began fussing with the obi, Hoshi called over, "Here, let me."

"Huh?" Kyuubi blushed a bit when he felt Hoshi's hands touching him as they tied the obi. Yet, Hoshi just couldn't help himself, so he allowed his hands to touch Kyuubi's back softly before pulling himself away and stating,

"There we go." Kyuubi smiled brightly and ran over to the small river of water in the garden. It truly looked like Kyuubi's body was covered in a field of green grass. "Do you like it?" Hoshi asked. Kyuubi smiled and chimed back,

"Of course! Thank you so much!" Hoshi felt his cheeks heat up as he saw the warm smile on the small demon's face. 'And it will be only mine... Only I can make him smile like that...' After having that thought, Hoshi held out his hand and spoke,

"Have you eaten yet? I can have the cooks make us something." Kyuubi was about to reply when Sakura flew over and exclaimed,

"Sorry but we have a mission to complete! Come on now, Kyuubi! We have to find Crystal-Water Domain!" Under his breath, Hoshi muttered,

"Annoying ball of light..." Yet... He knew that Sakura had a point. "She's right. You should get going." Kyuubi turned from the fairy and looked at Hoshi with slightly sad eyes. The orange-haired demon felt like there was a rope being pulled within himself. He knew that Kon needed him to get the last Spiritual Stone and defeat Madara. But something in him...

..Wanted to stay with Hoshi...

Hoshi was getting sick of this mission. Sure, Kyuubi had done a good job and now had the Forest's Emerald and the Flame's Ruby, but the constant worrying over whether or not the small demon would be safe or even if... if...

..If he would ever see him again. This thought would keep Hoshi up all hours in the night, his mind being plagued with nightmares of the worst possible outcomes for Kyuubi. "He can't... No, he won't..." He began muttering to himself. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the pale demon.

"Hoshi? Are you okay?" Hoshi's red eyes snapped open, the small prince not even realizing that he had closed them, and saw Kyuubi looking at him with those wide, red eyes. Although, now that they were so close and neither was moving, Hoshi could see that where his own eyes were scarlet surrounded by black Kyuubi's were a shining crimson, like a fire that had a life of its own. "Hoshi?" Kyuubi asked again, shaking Hoshi out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry. I was just... in thought." Kyuubi frowned. He knew that Hoshi didn't want him to leave, but they both knew that he had to. Yet it didn't budge the weights in their chests. All of a sudden, Kyuubi smiled and stated,

"I know! Once I come back with the third Spiritual Stone and we get rid of Madara, we can spend as much time together as we want!" Hoshi's heart began to feel lighter as the words went through his mind. The only words he could get across were,

"Do you mean that?", a light blush growing on his face as he said them. Kyuubi nodded, blushing a bit himself.

"Of course! I don't what it is but..." He shyly turned his gaze to his own feet and continued, "I really like spending time with you. You speak really nicely to me and you always wonder how I'm doing or if I'm alright." Hoshi gritted his teeth. Kyuubi saying all these things was doing nothing but making him want to kiss the small demon again. "I want to learn more about you and your brother. I want to be with you without it having to be an emergency meeting about Kon. I want to share everything that I love with you, Hoshi, and I -- Hm?!" Kyuubi immediately shut up when Hoshi had placed his lips over Kyuubi's in another kiss. 'Hoshi...' Kyuubi whimpered in his mind but found himself trying his best to kiss back, at least a little. A few seconds and Hoshi pulled away. The prince looked at Kyuubi and spoke,

"The times that I've spent with you have to be the most precious moments in my whole life. Your voice is more pure and beautiful than any music that my ears have ever heard. I-- I have never been that close to anyone but Rokubi, but I know that you're special and that we share this sort of bond..." Hoshi inhaled, "I would love to learn everything about you and I want us to be able to see each other without it being an emergency. So," Hoshi held onto Kyuubi's hand, "I will hold you to your promise." Kyuubi smiled and replied,

"Of course!" Hoshi nodded, his heart feeling much lighter. He spoke,

"Rokubi isn't here today, so I'll have to get you out of the castle." Hoshi spread his wings and held out his arms, "Come. I'll fly you out." Kyuubi nodded and he held on tight to Hoshi before they were both in the air. Hoshi normally was a good flyer, but the addition of Kyuubi's weight made it a bit harder. "Are you still holding on?" He gritted out. Kyuubi nodded,

"Yes..." Hoshi took a deep breath and kept flying. He nearly had a close call when Kyuubi almost slipped from his grasp but he quickly caught the frightened demon and soon made it out of the Castle Town. They landed and Hoshi fell to the floor, panting heavily. "Are you okay?" Hoshi looked up and nodded slowly. "You shouldn't strain yourself like that! You could get hurt!" Hoshi smiled. His bride-to-be was so caring. The Prince got to his feet and dusted himself off before stating,

"I'm fine. But see," He pointed in the direction of Crystal-Water River. "That's the river that I told you about." Kyuubi nodded and took a step forward. Then he heard Hoshi's voice say, "I'll be here waiting for you." Kyuubi sniffled, holding back tears that he didn't even know had been forming before Hoshi spoke up, "Go on." Kyuubi nodded and ran off, Sakura trailing behind him.

Hoshi sniffled a bit, obviously saddened. Kyuubi was leaving again and... "What do you like to eat..?!" Kyuubi's voice called back. Hoshi called out,

"Anything with tomatoes, berries, and meat..!!"

"... I like noodles..!!"

"I know! With miso and beef, right..?!"

"... I like pork better!!" Hoshi closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill out. He called out one last thing:

"I'll make sure to have plenty of food for us when you get back..!!"

Kyuubi was sobbing as he ran from Kon Castle Town and into Kon Field. "Kyuubi! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she held on tight to the running demon's hair. Kyuubi nodded and replied, trying to shake tears from his eyes. "I'm fine!" He sobbed, "I'm fine!"

Hoshi, still at the entrance to Kon Castle Town, wiped his tears away. Of course he was still sad but he couldn't allow his people to see him in tears. "I love you." He whispered towards the general direction in which Kyuubi had run. The navy-bluenette was about to walk back to Kon Castle when there was a familiar fanfare. Hoshi growled.

Madara was in the Town.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't been writing much in my A/Ns lately, I am really busy (Damn you college…) But I hope that people enjoyed the chapter.**

**_Next time on __The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time__: _**

**_'To whomever finds this letter, _**

**_Please, Sir or Lady, I implore you for your help. I am trapped inside the belly of the great demon whale-shark, Lord Jabu-Jabun. I am in dire need of assistance, so if you could please either come to my aid or find someone who can, I would be most grateful.' _**

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	13. Crystal Water Domain

Hoshi flew above Kon Castle Town, swiftly passing the attention of any of the citizens before he saw what Madara was up to in the back alley. The man was currently talking to a demon about a certain location. "Rumor has it that the Temple of Time is located somewhere in this Town. I want to know where!" The old demon groaned,

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Madara frowned before his right hand glowed green and he dug it into the demon's chest. Hoshi flinched, quickly hiding behind the roof of a building as he heard the demon's screams. This whole process lasted about a couple of minutes until Madara pushed the demon to the ground, his hand covered in blood.

"Useless... Well," Madara clenched his hands, letting the newly gained chakra pulse through his system. "Not completely. And now I know where to find the temple." Hoshi whispered,

"Damn!", before he flew off. Unfortunately, his escape wasn't that discrete. At least if the knowing smirk on Madara's face said anything.

* * *

The next day, Kyuubi had decided to spend the night at an inn in Shion, Kyuubi and Sakura were making their way towards Crystal-Water River. When they made it, Kyuubi saw a wide river streaming into a cave-like area. "Should we follow it?" He asked the pink fairy.

"Yes, we may want to hurry up too." Kyuubi nodded and walked forward.

When the cave-like structure was gone, Kyuubi found himself in a type of valley. Crystal-Water River rushed through amongst many cliffs and ledges. "Wow..." Kyuubi was looking around as he was about to walk through a gate when they heard a tell-tale howl.

"Gobi-sama!" The small demon cheered just as the silver wolf-god landed in front of them. Gobi chuckled and spoke, still keeping to his wolf-form,

"You are looking bigger and stronger every day, Kyuubi!"

"Not really, I'm still really small..." Kyuubi sighed. Gobi shook his head.

"Give it time. Now, just ahead lies Crystal-Water Domain. The demons there are under the rule of Queen Mizuya but are protected by the god of waters, Sanbi." Gobi walked a couple of steps away to the river-bank and took a couple of gulps of water. He then added, "The water of this river is one of our irreplaceable treasures." Sakura asked,

"So, if we keep going, we'll see the entrance to the Domain?" At that, Gobi sighed, scratching his ear with his leg.

"Unfortunately... Their door won't open for anyone except someone who has a connection with the Royal Family."

"Oh..." The young ones sighed. Gobi smirked,

"I heard that Hoshi's Lullaby has been quite convincing! AWOOO!!" before bolting away. "Well, let's go Kyuubi!" Sakura spoke up. Kyuubi nodded and began to quickly run up the valley.

When they got to a gap that Kyuubi had to jump across, something strange jumped out of the river. "Huh?" Kyuubi blinked. It looked like a big, purple and black octopus with yellow eyes.

"That is an octorock." Sakura began just as the monster shot something at them. After Kyuubi was lucky enough to dodge it, she added, "They shoot rocks" Kyuubi rolled his eyes before jumping across the gap and moving on.

After they passed a few more ledges and a lot more octorocks, Kyuubi was able to climb up onto a stone bridge that protruded from the waters. When the orange-haired demon was finally up, he stood in front of a powerful, rushing waterfall. "How would I get through?" Kyuubi whined, "It's not like I can cut through water or anything..." Then he saw something on the bottom of the bridge. "Sakura, what's that?" The fairy floated down to a carved inscription that was on the bridge.

"'The demons of the waters guard these falls for the Emperor. When he sleeps, so too do these falls.'"

"What does that mean?" Kyuubi asked. Sakura landed on Kyuubi's hair and hummed,

"Just play Hoshi's Lullaby and see what happens." Kyuubi nodded and brought out his Metronome. After setting it, he sang,

_**'The fields are green... **_

_**The waters blue... **_

_**Kon is a paradise come true...'**_

All at once, the powerful waters split into two streams, revealing a stone-hewn entrance into a dark, cool area. "It opened up!" Kyuubi cheered just before he jumped over and walked into the new path.

* * *

It was so cool and comfortable here. Soothing music seemed to reflect of the walls and float all around the area. The walls were carved from a type of stone that seemed to be a mixed combination of clear and blue. The waterfall that ran off the highest ledge and into the lake in the center created a relaxing sound. The demons here were working hard: carving small pieces of the walls off and tossing them into the water where they would soon be swept away, crafting fishing equipment and weapons, making clothes, or playing music.

Kyuubi took a few steps forward and whispered, "It's beautiful." Sakura nodded,

"This is Crystal-Water Domain, Kyuubi. One of the cultural capitals of Kon." Kyuubi nodded as he walked forward to one of the walls where water-demons were carving into the rock.

"Excuse me!" One of the demons, an otter, heard the small demon's call and slid down before bowing,

"Welcome to Crystal-Water Domain. May we offer you a room? Music lessons? A good deal on a Crystal Ball?" Kyuubi gave a questioning look.

"A Crystal Ball?" The older male smiled and dug into his satchel before he brought out a shining, clear orb. "Wow! What does it do?" The otter-demon chuckled before tossing it up and down slightly,

"They say that if your chakra is pure and strong enough, you can see the future, or always know what your loved ones are up to. Personally, I just keep it as a good-luck charm." Kyuubi looked at the Crystal Ball for a while longer before he shook his head softly,

"Thank you, but could you direct us to Queen Mizuya?" The otter smiled and directed them towards a carved staircase that ran up into a large chamber. Kyuubi bowed in thanks before quickly making his way towards the chamber.

* * *

The chamber was decorated with crystal, precious gems, and gold. Along with silken sheets and drapes that hung from the walls. And in the center was a large (wide), hairless, fish-demon woman with white, blue-spotted skin. She wore luxurious robes and had a golden crown on her head.

"That must be the queen." Sakura realized. Kyuubi nodded and asked,

"Excuse me? Queen Mizuya?" The large demon frowned before picking up a blue, crystal staff and pointing to the stand that was in front of her, saying,

"Please properly address royalty."

"Excuse me?" Kyuubi asked. However, Sakura tugged on his ear and whispered,

"She wants you to get on the stand."

"Oh." Kyuubi nodded and climbed the stand before stating, "Hello Queen Mizuya. My name is Kyuubi and this is my friend Sakura the fairy." The fish-demon nodded. "We were wondering if we could borrow your Spiritual Stone of Water for a little--" All at once, Queen Mizuya burst into tears,

"WAAHHH!! Oh where, oh where has Sanbi-sama gone to? I'M SO WORRIED! Whaa!" Kyuubi frowned,

"Um, your majesty? About the Stone?"

"I can't think about anything but the return of the water-god~! Waa-ha-haaa!!" Kyuubi sighed to Sakura,

"I don't think that she's going to help us until Sanbi-sama gets back."

"You're probably right, Kyuubi." After seeing the distressed queen, they walked into one of the sight passageways and saw a very familiar stitch-demon fuming about something as he looked down into the waters.

"Damn Sanbi..." He growled. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow,

"But he's a god." to which Kakuzu replied,

"God or not, no one steals money from Kakuzu, and---" Before smiling at the realization of, "Oh! It's my youngest Happy Mask salesman!" Kyuubi groaned,

"Mrm... What were you talking about?" Kakuzu dropped from his cheerfulness and went back to fuming,

"Oh, yes! Sanbi no Same took my money and now, well, look!" The brunette gestured to the bottom of the waters and all the glittering pieces that were being gently swayed around. "It's all at the bottom of the waterfall! Agh!" Before Sakura could even gather up the wit to say 'Too bad', Kyuubi proposed,

"Maybe I could go get it for you?" Kakuzu shook his head,

"No, that's a foolish idea! But wait, what if you went to get them for me?"

"Isn't that what he just said?" Sakura groaned. Once again, Kakuzu ignored her and said to Kyuubi,

"Now, kid--"

"Kyuubi."

"Now kid, all you need to do is get the gold pieces from the bottom of the water and bring them back here, alright?" Sakura flew over and asked,

"What's in it for him?"

"I'll think about it, now go!" Kakuzu briefly said before pushing the small demon. Kyuubi and Sakura screamed as they fell into the cold water.

* * *

"Wow you did it!" Kakuzu was genuinely surprised when Kyuubi came back, soaking wet and holding a bunch of gold pieces. Kyuubi shivered slightly but he nodded and then Sakura spoke up,

"Now what does he get?" That was when Kakuzu flinched.

"Um, well..." The stitch-demon murmured as he dug into his pockets for something. "Now... let's see... Aha!" He brought out a smooth, shining, silver scale. "He can have this water-demon scale, it allows demons to dive deeper than usual. Stitch-demons can already dive pretty deep so I don't need it." Kyuubi took the 'reward' and frowned,

"Thank you?" Kakuzu smiled,

"You're welcome! Now if you'll excuse me..." He began walking away, all the while counting, "10... 20... 30..." When he was gone, Kyuubi sighed,

"Well, now I can swim better. But how are we going to get the Spiritual Stone?" Sakura answered,

"Well, maybe we can look around for clues. It's not seeming like there's much else to do." Kyuubi nodded and, taking a deep breath, once again dived into the clear waters. Eyes open and searching, Kyuubi roamed about the bottom of the water, looking for something, anything, that would lead him to the Spiritual Stone's whereabouts. He swam frontwards... Then backwards, talking to many a water demon but to no avail.

"Oh..." He groaned, coming up to surface. "This is hopeless, I'll..." The small demon trailed off as he saw something. "What's that?", he murmured before dipping underneath the cool liquid. Looking closely, Kyuubi saw an underwater carved pathway, dark and decorated. _'I wonder...'_ Kyuubi mused before he swam up, took a deep breath, and swam back down.

"Kyuubi! Where are you going?" Sakura cried out as she held onto the demon as he swam under-water. When they were both in the path, there was a sudden, almost dizzying, spinning sensation before all went white.

* * *

There was another flash of white and more swirling before they found themselves floating to the top of a gorgeous lake. On the riverbanks were small cottages, a few businesses, and a small patch of farmland. In the water of the lake, colorful fishes of all varieties swam around, as well as a few blue tektites... There were also two small islands near the back of the lake. "Wow..." Kyuubi gasped in awe, giggling as a school of small fish swam by his toes. "Where are we?" Sakura shook herself dry before landing on Kyuubi's head and stating,

"This is Lake Konya! Oh my, it's just as beautiful as my siblings said it was!" Kyuubi agreed, the Lake was indeed quite the sight. After asking how they had gotten there (Sakura explaining that the pathway must have been a warping-point), Kyuubi decided to swim around for a bit (wisely avoiding the blue tektites) "This is so much fun! Ha ha ha--Ooph!" Kyuubi was interrupted when he bumped into something. "What did I..?" Kyuubi was about to ask, but when he turned he saw a water demon swimming there. The orange-haired demon panicked, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" The demon held up his hand defensively,

"Don't even worry about it. But, if you have been swimming around here, have you noticed all of the strange things that are at the bottom of the lake?" Kyuubi blinked before looking down. Sure enough, there were myriads of things glittering down below. "I've been trying to find something pretty for my future bride. Wish me luck!" And with that, the water demon dived under.

"Good luck!" Kyuubi and Sakura called. Then Sakura mused,

"Maybe we should try looking for the Spiritual Stone under the water..." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow,

"Would it really be here?" The pink fairy huffed and retorted,

"Well, we have to at least try!" Sakura floated down into the water and stopped by something shining. "Come down here!" She cried out. Kyuubi nodded and swam down. When he got to where the fairy was, he picked up what the fairy was floating by and swam back up. "What is it?" The pink ball of light asked. Kyuubi rolled it around his fingers before announcing,

"It's another bottle!" The shining glass container was blue and decorated with different designs than the one Deidara gave him but there was something... "Wait, there's something inside here..." Kyuubi swam to the island that he had seen earlier and, slightly ignoring the giant stone tablet with the sign of the Royal Family (that divided circle) and the symbol for water decorated with aquatic designs, Kyuubi opened the bottle and shook until its content fell out.

It was a scroll of paper. "A message in a bottle?" Sakura questioned. Kyuubi picked up the parchment and unrolled it before reading the first line and stating,

"It's a letter!" The hand-writing was very nice, like the scholars that would sometimes stop by Hana Village to tutor the younger demons. Kyuubi began to read,

"'To whomever finds this letter,

Please, Sir or Lady, I implore you for your help. I am trapped inside the belly of the great demon whale-shark, Lord Jabu-Jabun. I am in dire need of assistance, so if you could please either come to my aid or find someone who can, I would be most grateful.

Sanbi No Same, The Three-tailed Shark, God of waters and storms.

P.S.: _Please_ do not tell Queen Mizuya!!'" After reading it out, Kyuubi looked at Sakura with those wide red eyes and asked, "What should we do?" Sakura huffed,

"Obviously go back to Queen Mizuya!"

"But the letter said--"

"Kyuubi!"

"Yes Sakura-san..."

* * *

When they went back to Crystal-Water Domain with the letter in tow, they first stopped at a food-stand and Kyuubi bought a bit of lunch for later. Then he walked straight to Queen Mizuya's chamber. Upon seeing the young ones, the queen began crying again, "Oh Sanbi-sama! All is lost without you!!" Kyuubi climbed the stand and held out the letter, saying,

"Your majesty... I think you should read this." The fish-demon took the letter with her large hands and gasped,

"Ha! This letter! It's from the oh-so highly-esteemed Sanbi-sama!!", before beginning to read, "Hm... Let's see... INSIDE?! LORD JABU-JABUN?!! That's impossible!!" She viciously shook her head, refusing, "Our guardian deity, and Sanbi-sama's father, Lord Jabu-Jabun, would never eat the great Sanbi-sama!" But then she sighed, "Although..." She lay back in her chair, "Since that human, Madara, came to visit me, Lord Jabu-Jabun has been a bit greener than usual..." Then she nodded,

"Humph! The evidence seems clear. You!" She pointed her staff to Kyuubi. "Find Sanbi-sama! I grant you passage to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabun." The queen pocketed the letter before stating, "Please find my dear water-god immediately!" Then Queen Mizuya began to move her seat to the side, with herself still on it. "Easy..." One inch. "Does..." Another inch. "It..." Another inch. "Now..." Another inch. "Let's..." Another inch. "See..." Another inch.

After about thirty minutes Kyuubi looked at Sakura and groaned, "Your majesty, would you like me to help you?" The fish demon looked over, panting heavily,

"Only if... you wouldn't mind..." Kyuubi climbed up to the queen's throne and, with most of his strength, helped move her just enough so that he could get through the tunnel that was behind her.

"I'll be back with Sanbi-sama!" When Kyuubi was gone, Queen Mizuya panted,

"Such a... good boy...", before collapsing into her seat from exhaustion.

* * *

Kyuubi found himself in a large, sheltered fountain surrounded by rocks and trees. No sound around except for the constant groaning. "What is that?" Kyuubi asked as he walked forward. Then he stopped in front of a sign.

"'Do not disturb Lord Jabu-Jabun! --Sanbi No Same'" Sakura read out. Then she added, "Well, we don't really have much of a choice, now do we?" Kyuubi shook his head and began his climb up the stairs. They went on and on until they finally reached the top of the massive staircase. At the top, lounging and groaning in pain in a large lake was the demon whale-shark, Lord Jabu-Jabun.

The creature looked on at the two youngsters with those wise, blue eyes. Kyuubi regarded the large creature with awe. From his massive size to the golden crown on his head, Lord Jabu-Jabun was a true sight. Respectfully, Kyuubi bowed and said, "Lord Jabu-Jabun, my name is Kyuubi and this is my friend Sakura. We have come to ask you for your help in finding the Spiritual Stone of Water _and_ the whereabouts of Sanbi No Same."

Lord Jabu-Jabun was quiet, save for his groans and occasional splashes.

"Um... Okay, have you seen him?"

No response, except for more groaning.

"Um..." Kyuubi was confused. Did the giant deity not understand? "Lord Jabu-Jabun?" All of a sudden, Kyuubi's stomach growled. "Oh, um, excuse me." The small demon took a couple of steps away before sitting down and taking out the roasted fish and rice balls that he had bought earlier. "Maybe I'll think better on a full stomach." The poor demon didn't notice the larger creature watching him intently, licking his lips.

Just as Kyuubi was about to take a bite, Lord Jabu-Jabun opened his mouth wide, that vacuum-like wind swirling around the area. "Kyuubi!" Sakura screamed, clutching onto Kyuubi's hair.

"What?! What's happening?!" Kyuubi asked, confused at the sudden turn of events.

The small demon tried to hold his ground once he saw his food disappear into the demon's throat, hoping that he would stop soon.

Unfortunately, Kyuubi soon found himself lifted up from the ground and down into the belly of the beast, his and Sakura's screams nearly inaudible over the roar of wind.

* * *

**A/N: And then Kyuubi and Sakura died. The End. *dodges sharp, pointy objects* Ai! The pointy! **

**God, I'm just kidding! I'm not going to kill off Kyuubi! **

**Sakura- What about me? **

**TG- Holy shit, you're still alive after that stunt you pulled in the manga?! Meh, anyway... I hope that people enjoyed the chapter. I will gladly accept reviews and critique, so send them in! Please? **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"What the hell?! A kid?! A kid came to help me?!!" **_

_**Who is complaining?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	14. Lord JabuJabun's Stomach

The smell alone of this place was almost unbearable! It was what roused Kyuubi from his slumber. "Urm... What happened?" His legs still a bit wobbly, Kyuubi stood up and looked around. They were in a large hall. At least, it looked like a hall. The walls were red and fleshy. The water here was stickier than normal and there was, of course, the smell.

"Hm..?" Sakura shook herself awake and flew next to Kyuubi. "Oh no! Lord Jabu-Jabun ate us!" Kyuubi gasped in horror,

"What?! So this isn't a cave?!" Sakura shook herself,

"No... This is... Lord Jabu-Jabun's throat." Kyuubi groaned softly and looked in front of him as he took a few careful steps forward. There were also two, giant bubbles bouncing around. They made Kyuubi giggle but before he could even ask about them, two octorocks appeared and shot at the two.

Kyuubi dodged one but got nicked in the shoulder by one of the rocks. "Okay. That hurt." The small demon brought out his shield charm and sighed before activating it. The next time the octorocks shot, the attack was reflected back towards them and they disappeared in little puffs of smoke. Once they were gone, Kyuubi waded across the sticky water and over to the opposite side. After waiting for the bubbles to bounce away, Kyuubi saw that the door here was covered by a sticky web-like substance.

"We can't get through yet..." Sakura observed but she flew up and about before she bumped into something large and pink. "Ah! What is..?" She looked at it and groaned, "Ugh... Lord Jabu-Jabun's tonsils?" Kyuubi shook his head at Sakura's distress but noticed something. Whenever Sakura would brush up against the flesh, the web would shrink.

"Sakura-san! Stay there, okay?" Sakura agreed and Kyuubi brought out his slingshot and aimed at the tonsils.

"Kyuubi, wait!" The small demon shot and there was a groan before the webbing disappeared. "Oh." Sakura began, "Well, that was a positive reaction." Kyuubi opened the door and walked into a room that seemed to be made of pink and white marble even though it was just more muscle, flesh, and bone. There was a floating platform above a round pit and also there was something that looked like blue, floating jelly with legs.

"It's... kind of cute." Kyuubi commented. But when the cute jelly began floating towards them and shining with electricity, Kyuubi gulped and ran towards the next door before going in.

The next room proved to be almost worse than the last. The floor and walls quaked and quivered and it was slimy, sticky, and... "Ugh!" Kyuubi lifted up one of his feet, seeing all the red, goopy blood that now covered it. And, there were electric jellies here too; some bigger than others. "Poor Lord Jabu-Jabun..." Kyuubi frowned, "Having all these things in him must hurt." Abruptly,

"Get out of here!" a deep voice roared. Kyuubi and Sakura turned towards the origin of the noise and saw a demon male fighting the jellies. He seemed to be blue from head to toe, his hair navy, spiky and unruly. His large muscles flexed with every movement that he made, despite the cloak that covered his shoulders. One of the larger jellies rushed towards the male. He smirked before lifting up the large sword and slicing the jelly in two.

"Wow..." Kyuubi was in awe. Such a strong, powerful demon! "He's amazing!" The male's pointed ears twitched before he turned towards Kyuubi and Sakura, showing striking black eyes and gill-like marks under his eyes. The demon frowned before calling over,

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Kyuubi gulped nervously; anger was pouring off of the blue demon in waves.

"Um, can I ask you the same question?" The demon rolled his eyes before stating,

"I am Sanbi No Same, the three-tailed shark, and god of waters and storms." Kyuubi gasped again,

"So you're a god. That explains it. But wait! Queen Mizuya has been looking for you!" A look of sheer disgust and shock passed over Sanbi's face before he choked out and yelled,

"WHAT?! No, no, no, no!! Queen Mizuya does not know about me being down here!!" Kyuubi whimpered,

"Um, well..."

"NO!!" Sanbi roared, walking over to Kyuubi, "I don't believe this! How did you find out about me being down here anyway?!" Kyuubi answered,

"I found the letter that you had written." Sanbi sighed,

"My letter?! Grr... I specifically asked for whoever got that letter _not_ to tell Queen Mizuya! And-- Wait a minute." He raised an eyebrow, "How did you hear about me again?"

"I found your letter and..." Sanbi held up a hand and shook his head.

"No... No, no, no!!" He actually took a few steps away, laughing incredulously for a second before yelling, "What the hell?! A kid?! A kid came to help me?!!" Kyuubi frowned and sighed at the use of the word 'kid', instantly reminded of Kakuzu and Lady Yonbi. But he added,

"But Queen Mizuya is worried about you!" Sanbi turned and scoffed,

"I can't help that fact right now!" He groaned, "But, truth be told, I can't leave my father yet so..." With that, Sanbi began to walk off. Kyuubi called over,

"But what about--"

"Get out of here, kid!" Sanbi responded.

"But!" Sakura called over.

"Leave! Understand?!" Sanbi called back. Kyuubi yelled out,

"But it's not even about that, it's--!" Sanbi shook his head and closed his eyes as he kept on walking, sighing,

"Kids don't ever listen, this is why this place is no place for a---" The water-god fell through a bloody hole in the floor.

"CHILD~!" He screamed as he fell through. Kyuubi sighed and asked Sakura,

"Should we... go after him?" The fairy sighed,

"We might as well..." Kyuubi nodded and took a breath before walking into the hole. Yelling slightly, the small demon landed on the lower floor, kimono now equipped with some blood-stains. Sanbi was looking around but when Kyuubi arrived, he sighed,

"Why are you still following me?! I told you to go home!" Kyuubi mewled,

"But what about you?"

"Look, I'll be fine. I've been exploring my father's stomach since I was little." The shark-god looked around and groaned slightly, "Yet..." He got a good grip on his sword, "He's been acting so strange lately..." The familiar swishing of a jelly was coming in closer, "Not to mention these _damned_ electrified-jellyfish-- Oh, hold on!" Sanbi tossed his sword, which acted like a boomerang in the aspect that when he tossed it, it spun and sliced through the jellyfish before spinning back.

"Wow..." Kyuubi and Sakura sighed.

"Excuse me. Like I was saying, these electrified jellyfish and the ulcers that have developed around." Kyuubi tilted his head,

"Ulcers?"

"The bloody holes..." Sakura explained. Sanbi nodded and continued,

"And on top of that, _that_ was swallowed up! But then again, this is no business for a child. Especially not one as small as you." Kyuubi pouted and protested,

"Hey! Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I can't do anything!" The small demon whimpered, "If I was so small... Would Hoshi have asked me to help him?" Sanbi blinked before asking,

"You know Hoshi?" Kyuubi nodded quietly and gave the water-god the Prince's letter. Sanbi read through it and gave Kyuubi a quick once-over before sighing, "Do you want to tag along that badly?" Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, like you said, you know your way around here better than I do." The shark-god smiled slightly.

"Well then," Sanbi turned and knelt down.

"Huh?"

"Climb on. I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to keep up with me on foot. So get on." Kyuubi pouted a bit, but climbed on anyway.

"However," Sanbi began, "I'm not leaving until I find what I'm looking for. So, you'll just have to hang on for the trip, okay?"

"Okay?" Came Kyuubi's answer. Sanbi nodded and began walking towards the next door. Inside was a hallway that was filled with more bouncing bubbles. Sanbi sighed,

"Hey... kid?"

"His name's Kyuubi." Sakura stated. The shark-god nodded and went on,

"Kyuubi, do you have any kunai or a slingshot?"

"Mm-hm."

"Those bubbles tend to hurt very badly if they hit you, so we need to clear some out of the way." The small demon understood and got his slingshot back out. Then, with careful aim, he shot one bubble... then another... then another before there was enough room to get through. "Thank you." Sanbi spoke before he rushed through to the next room.

"You move so quickly..." Kyuubi commented as he clutched onto the god's back. "Almost like..." Sanbi stopped and chuckled,

"Water?" The small demon nodded as he looked around. The new room was divided into two parts that were separated by a small chasm filled with more sticky water. Sanbi's ears twitched. "Hold on a second." He spoke before carefully moving towards the edge of the chasm. _Squeeeakk!_ A fish flew out of the water. It was black on top and pink on the bottom; it also seemed to float in the air in front of the two demons for a second. "Well then? Are you going to do something or just float there?" The strange fish-monster squeaked again before flying towards the shark-god.

Sanbi smirked before taking Kyuubi from his back and hurling him to the opposite side of the chasm. Kyuubi screamed as he flew towards the opposite ledge. After landing, Kyuubi turned and yowled, "What was that for?! Sanbi-sama!" However, when Kyuubi looked into the chasm and saw Sanbi fighting off a swarm of those fish-monsters with his sword. "Oh..." Just as he was finishing off the last one, Sanbi coincidentally stepped on a switch. It caused the sticky water in the chasm to rise and take the god with it. Kyuubi and Sakura could only watch as Sanbi jumped out of the water and shook the sticky water off of himself. He placed his sword back on his back and then held out his hand.

"Come on. Back up you go." The orange-haired demon nodded and climbed back on Sanbi's back before they went through the next door, which held another hallway that ended with another blocked-off door.

"There's something on the ceiling again!" Sakura exclaimed, causing everyone to look up and see the strip of bone that was hanging from the ceiling. Sanbi sighed,

"Sorry about this, Father.", then he turned and called, "Kyuubi?" Kyuubi nodded and, aiming, he hit the bone. The door opened and they walked through it, finding themselves at the bottom of another chasm. The bottom of this one was filled with water and had a floating platform.

"Isn't this one of the earlier rooms?" Kyuubi asked. Just as Sanbi nodded, an octorock jumped out of the water and shot at the water-god.

"Damn it!" He growled as the rock hit him square in the chest. "Kyuubi, your slingshot?" The blue-skinned male held out his hand in order to get the device from the small demon on his back. "Let's see..." Sanbi waited. The octorock shot, Sanbi jumped out of the way and shot back, landing a direct hit. Once the octorock disappeared, they all waited for the platform to float down.

"Sanbi-sama?" Kyuubi asked as they waited.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..." The small demon began, contemplating every word before he asked, "You know Prince Hoshi, right?" The platform came down and Sanbi jumped on, saying,

"Of course. I see him at least once a moon when I visit Kon Castle Town. What's on your mind Kyuubi?" Kyuubi sighed before continuing,

"I don't really know... Every time I've been to visit Hoshi, something about him..." Kyuubi mewled in embarrassment at what he was about to say, "Just makes me feel warm inside. Not just from chakra, but from something else. He always has a smile on his face when he sees me and at first I thought it was weird but now..." The orange-haired demon shook his head, "I just don't know!"

Sanbi had been listening to the little demon vent out and he had to stop himself from laughing. It had been so long since those exact feelings for someone had first occurred within him. The shark-god jumped off of the platform and sat Kyuubi down on the ledge. After taking care of that one persistent jelly, Sanbi sat down next to Kyuubi and sighed out, "I am starving! I haven't eaten since Lord Jabu-Jabun swallowed me." Sanbi dug around in the remains of his knapsack and found two rice balls. "Thank goodness..." He sighed.

"Here, you need to keep up your energy." The shark stated as he handed one of the rice balls to Kyuubi. The two ate in silence for a moment before Sanbi spoke up, "Kyuubi. Let me tell you a story."

"A story?" The small demon's ears twitched. Sanbi nodded.

"When I was young, probably only about fourteen years on this world, I was training to be an apprentice in Shion Village. One day, I met a young weasel-demon by the name of Rokubi..."

* * *

**A/N: Nya! I left it off as a to be continued/cliff-hanger type thing! The next chapter will be a sub-chapter about how Sanbi (Kisame) and Rokubi (Itachi) first met when they were younger. **

**I hope that people liked the chapter. Please review! **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Gods or not, we have our own lives!! Why can't everyone understand that?!" **_

_**"Such insolence! How many demons would kill to be in your shoes?!" **_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	15. Memories of a Shark and Weasel

_A younger Sanbi, around fourteen, is having an afternoon run around a small area of shacks and tents when he hears crying. "Hm?" He stopped and listened closer. It wasn't just crying, it was full-on sobbing and lamenting. After double-checking on where it was coming from, the blue-skinned demon ran over to a large slab of rock just a bit away from the main area. _

_He silently moved closer and finally, when he deemed it safe, peeked over the edge of the slab. Sanbi gasped when he saw the source of the noise. It was a young demon (younger than himself, at least) with medium-length brown hair, fluffy, long, pointed brown ears. He was dressed in royal clothing but it was now a mess from dust and the absolute torrent of tears that he had been shedding. _

_"Um..." Sanbi began, not sure of what to say. "Excuse me?" The brunette demon looked at Sanbi with wide, shocked red eyes. Still sniffling, he asked, _

_"Wh-who are you?" All at once, Sanbi felt his throat go dry as he heard the other demon speak. All the blood rushed to his face, causing a purple blush as he sputtered out, _

_"I'm-- Well, I-- I'm Sanbi! Yep, Sanbi's my name-- My name's Sanbi! I mean-- What's yours?" The brunette sniffled again before replying, _

_"My name is Rokubi." He wiped some of the tears off of his face before asking, "Please. Can you tell me where I am?" Sanbi sighed heavily. _

_"Let me guess: You went to sleep last night at home and suddenly found yourself here this morning, right?" Rokubi gasped, _

_"Yes! How did you know?!" Sanbi frowned and turned towards the small collection of tents and shacks. _

_"It happened to me four years ago." He shook his head and added, "You've been chosen to be an attendant, Rokubi." Rokubi almost choked and shook his head furiously, _

_"No! I'm supposed to be home with my mother and father!! The Emperor and the Empress are probably worried sick about me!! I have to get back!" From the distance, a voice called, _

_"Sanbi! You haven't finished your fifty laps around the compound yet! You don't want to..." An older demon walked over and looked at Rokubi before smiling. "Rokubi. You've finally arrived. Your mother was getting worried the last time I had a telepathic conversation with her!" Sanbi sighed but Rokubi was visibly shaking. _

_"My... mother?" The young demon hiccupped before realization sunk in. He looked at the older demon, asking, "Why was I chosen?" The old demon shrugged his shoulders and smiled, _

_"It's just destiny! Today you can get used to the Shion area and tomorrow will mark the beginning your training!" He then bowed, "Sanbi. Rokubi.", before hurrying off. When they were alone, Sanbi looked at the brunette. He was trying so hard to keep his tears down, however, they still streamed down his cheeks. The blue-skinned demon cleared his throat before stating, _

_"I hate that word." Rokubi looked over and sniffled, _

_"Which... word?" _

_"'Destiny'." Sanbi growled, "It just...", he kicked the ground in frustration before looking to Rokubi. "I know it doesn't help in any way but I'm sorry that you had to be taken here." Rokubi blinked a few times before getting a good look at Sanbi. The blue-skinned demon had a rougher look than he himself, he had fringed, pointed-ears (like most water-demons), and, how he knew was beyond him, but Rokubi somehow knew that Sanbi would grow up to be very handsome. Then, of course, there was the blue skin, but even that seemed to add to his appeal. Rokubi felt a small smile grow on his face and he replied, _

_"Thank you. It's a lot more than I've usually gotten." Rokubi looked around the small grounds and asked, "Could you maybe... Show me around?" The small demon blushed and held up his hands defensively, "If you're not busy, that is!" Sanbi blushed but smiled and held up his dusty hand. _

_"Not a problem." _

_--- _

_In the land of Kon, demons deemed special by the forces of the gods or destiny were sent to train in an area called Shion, to be attendants to the Royalties of Kon. The children, once reaching the age of ten, would be whisked away in the dead of night to the small area... _

_..And left there to train for ten years. _

_Needless to say, where the parents of such demons were proud beyond words, many of the children were frightened and spiteful of their sudden change of home. _

_--- _

_"AH!" Rokubi yelled out in pain as he was knocked to the ground. It had been a year since Rokubi had arrived at the Shion camp. He was currently sparring with one of the Youkai Ninja Kunoichi, the female demon class of the ninjas assigned to protect the Royal Family of Kon with their lives. As the young brunette struggled to get up, it had been a powerful hit, the female demon huffed, _

_"How are you going to protect anyone when you can't even defend yourself? Get up!" Rokubi groaned but got to his feet and charged at the kunoichi. They scuffled for a moment before Rokubi was flung to the ground again. "You're useless." The kunoichi sighed before picking up her knapsack. "We'll carry on from here tomorrow. And prepare yourself, we will be hiking up Shobura Mountain as well." In a whirl of smoke, the kunoichi was gone. _

_Rokubi sighed heavily and fell back to the ground. The training was relentless! Sometimes the Youkai ninjas would hold trainees under the water of the River in Kon field, in order to strengthen their lungs and breathing. _

_Some of the demons weren't lucky enough to survive. _

_Then there were the cross-country runs. It seemed that they would go all around Kon at least thrice before the ninjas would be satisfied. _

_Oh, and gods help you if you were one of the elder demon trainees. Rokubi would have to sometimes bear witness to some of the tortures that Sanbi had to endure. Once, the elder trainees had to venture inside Shobura Mountain to find a special type of ore. This, if you didn't have the right type of chakra-signature, meant certain death after a few minutes. _

_Sanbi, after five minutes, came back to the base of the Mountain, coughing up blood and severely dehydrated. However, he had managed to get the ore that the ninjas wanted. _

_--- _

_"Once my ten years here are over, I am never coming back." Sanbi said one evening during Rokubi's third year. The Youkai Ninjas had forced the blue-skinned male to dig out a trench from Crystal-Water River so that water could flow into the small camp. They made him do it all at once, too. No breaks. Rokubi, now thirteen years in this world to Sanbi's seventeen, handed the exhausted water-demon a bowl of water. "Thank you." He whispered out before drinking. _

_Rokubi nodded and, as his friend was drinking, he allowed red eyes to roam over Sanbi's body. Just like he had predicted, he was growing into quite the young man. Where muscles would have slowly developed without any help, the training was making Sanbi fill out quite nicely with strong, powerful muscle. His face, his voice, his smell, everything about Sanbi made something in Rokubi heat up and his body feel... Well, he didn't know. _

_He was at the age where a demon's body would begin changing, but it seemed like no one in the camp was going to tell him about such things. They had a potion-maker but Rokubi was trying not to go to her until he really had to. She wasn't the nicest woman in the camp. _

_Sanbi had finished drinking and had discretely noticed the smaller demon's eyes on him. He wasn't stupid, he had noticed Rokubi's growing attachment to him and, quite frankly, he didn't mind. In fact, he liked it. Rokubi was still young, though. He still had his baby-fat and was still new to the world. In a few years, though, the demon would turn into a thing of beauty, Sanbi was sure of it. _

_Until then, however... _

_"You should go back to the third-year tent, Rokubi. It's getting late." Sanbi yawned out, rolling onto his back on his sleeping mat. Rokubi nodded and moved to leave Sanbi's tent. He bowed slightly and spoke, _

_"Good night Sanbi." Before he left. _

_--- _

_Later on in that same year, Rokubi was rudely awoken by his kunoichi tutor. "Wake up! Quickly, follow me!" The small demon tried his best to wake his still-sleepy body up but he managed to put on his clothes and follow the female demon. Outside of the third-year tent, the world hadn't even woken up. The skies were a mixture of dark-blue and silver, the stars spread out in thick sheets. _

_"Wow..." Rokubi stopped and looked at the spectacle. Something in him... Something in him felt like he could almost be one with them, the stars. To move about in the skies, quick as light. _

_"Come on!" The kunoichi growled, grabbing Rokubi's arm. Her grip on Rokubi's arm was strong and urgent; whatever was going on had to be very important. After a long while of pulling, Rokubi found himself at a small, enclosed pond on a secret side of Shobura Mountain. Looking around, he saw Sanbi yawning on the other side of the pond. _

_"Sanbi!" The brunette whispered. The kunoichi let him go and he ran to the blue-skinned demon's side. _

_"Well, you're here too?" Rokubi looked around, seeing a few of the senior Youkai Ninjas, a few elders, and the potion-maker all around the small pond. _

_"What's happening?" _

_"I have no idea. They just got me out of bed at this god-awful hour of the night." Before Sanbi could say more, the oldest senior ninja spoke. _

_"Sanbi of Crystal-Water Domain! Rokubi of Kon Castle!" Both young demons looked up. "The gods of destiny have seen you two to be chosen among demons. But one more test must be administered before we can continue." After that statement, there was a sparkle of light on top of the water. When it was gone, Sai the Great Fairy floated above the pond, holding a golden dagger. _

_"We have come here again," He began, "To do as destiny has directed us to." At that, Sai held up the dagger and gave a long cut across his left wrist. Sanbi and Rokubi flinched as they saw cut but were entranced when they saw a golden liquid pouring from the wound. After a moment, Sai clutched his hand, making the wound heal instantly. The Great Fairy's blood mixed with the sacred water and the whole pond began glowing blue. _

_Sai cleaned the dagger with his silken robe and spoke, "Sanbi of Crystal-Water Domain. I ask you to walk forward." Sanbi, for a moment, didn't move. But then he walked towards the Great Fairy. However, he didn't even stop upon getting to the water. His feet didn't sink as he walked over the glowing liquid. When he stood in front of Sai, Sanbi bowed to the mediator but Sai chuckled. _

_"Please." He held up the dagger, "If this test works, I should be bowing to you. Now, hold out your hand." Sanbi hesitated for a moment but took a deep breath and held his hand out flat. Sai ran his fingers across the blue skin for a second before, slowly, running the sharp blade across the demon's hand. Sanbi growled and gritted his teeth from the pain but held still. The demon's blood ran from his hand and dripped into the pond. When it made contact, the water rippled before turning silver and dark blue. _

_A loud roar like a rushing ocean could be heard throughout the Mountain. The elder demons murmured excitedly and Sai smiled warmly. _

_"Praise be to the gods. You may go back to the shore." The fairy ran his fingers over Sanbi's hand, healing it before the water-demon walked back to the edge of the pond. Rokubi was made a bit uneasy by the sight of all the blood but soon, "Rokubi of Kon Castle. I ask you to walk forward." The young demon looked to Sanbi, who discretely gestured for him to go, before he walked across the water to Sai. "Hold out your hand please." Rokubi gulped but did as he was told. A small whimper told all that he had been cut and red eyes watched the blood drip into the pond. When it made contact with the water, the water turned yellow and shimmered like lightening. _

_A roar like a thunder-storm could be heard throughout the mountains. The elder demons murmured again and Sai sent Rokubi back to the edge of the pond. When all had calmed down, Sai held up his hands towards the sky and announced, "The gods are pleased! They have been reborn among us!" _

_"What?!" Rokubi whispered in disbelief. His tutor made a gesture for him to be quiet before Sai continued, _

_"In the days before time began to flow, the ten gods of destiny came together to form our home, this land of Kon. Now, they are reborn!" The Great Fairy pointed to Sanbi, "Sanbi No Same!", then to Rokubi, "Rokubi No Raijuu!" _

_Sanbi was in shock laced with confusion. What did the Three-tailed Shark have to do with him? _

_Rokubi was just confused. He had heard the legends of the gods so many times before, but never about them being reborn as present-age demons. _

_Sanbi raised a hand, polite as one should be, and when Sai addressed him, he asked, "What does all of this mean?" Sai smiled again before bringing his hands together and saying something in a tongue that wasn't understandable to any of the demons. The speech of the gods. Then, a medium-sized sapphire box appeared by Sanbi and a medium-sized ebony and gold box appeared by Rokubi. _

_"So pretty..." Rokubi found himself saying as his red eyes observed the box. Sai continued, _

_"The gods of destiny always made it so that if anything happened to them, they could be reborn. You two are the new vessels of the god of waters and storms and the god of lightening." The elder demons clapped at the realization. Rokubi whimpered. This was almost too much to take in. First he was taken from his home to be an attendant and now he was a god? _

_The applause stopped as Sanbi raised his hand to speak again. "Did anyone ever think to tell the vessels this before just springing it on them out of the blue?" Everyone gasped, even Rokubi who had been shocked into silence. _

_"Sanbi-sama?" Sai asked. Sanbi shook his head. _

_"No. Don't call me that! I think that I would like to have a choice in this!" The Youkai Ninja elder growled, _

_"Sanbi! You should watch your tongue!" The blue-skinned demon growled back, _

_"Damn you all! Gods or not, we have our own lives!! Why can't everyone understand that?!" _

_"Such insolence! How many demons would kill to be in your shoes?!" The elder yelled. Rokubi looked on in fear as Sanbi and the Ninja elder argued. It was Sai who yelled out, _

_"SILENCE!" Everyone turned towards the Great Fairy. "Granted, Sanbi-sama, this is a lot to take in and I apologize whole-heartedly for any shock and discomfort we have caused. I apologize to you as well, Rokubi-sama." Sai bowed to both young demons. "You will have time to take in your destinies. Also, Aiza?" The old potion-maker demon nodded. "When the time is right, I will summon you to make a memory-tent for these two." _

_"Of course, Sai-sama." The demon-woman bowed. _

_"The boxes that I have given you hold the powers and vestements of the gods. When you are ready, they will open for you." Sai smiled, "I am so happy to have you two with us. I bid you farewell." With a chuckle, Sai disappeared in a sparkle of light, leaving a furious water-god and a confused lightening-god in his wake. _

_--- _

_Rokubi's fourth year. The brunette was now fourteen to Sanbi's eighteen, and he was currently watching the water-demon... water-god practice with his element. So far, Sanbi could do almost anything with water, he had learned quickly. He could move water from Lake Konya to the Shion area and he could also douse water to soften stone. _

_Rokubi had been practicing too. But his progress was coming along a lot slower than Sanbi's. However, he could attack with small bursts of electricity and could produce light to read by during the night. _

_Sanbi was still angry about suddenly being made into a god, but the only person who really was able to see it through the shark's polite exterior, was Rokubi. The weasel-demon had gone to Aiza to ask about his changing. _

_He had been getting slimmer, he noticed, and his hair was growing longer. He had been experiencing growing pains during the evenings and he felt hot **all** the time. It only felt worse when Sanbi was close to him. _

_One day, Aiza called the two to the edge of the village and into a new tent. It was made of violet velvet and there was a bonfire inside next to a pot of warm water. The boxes that Sai had given them were in the tent too. "Get in." Sanbi walked in and Rokubi followed. "Get undressed." Rokubi flinched but Sanbi already began removing his shirt, revealing chiseled chest and biceps. Rokubi blushed pure crimson and had to turn away as he slowly removed his clothes. _

_Sanbi, right before removing his pants, looked over at Rokubi. The younger demon had grown up a bit and his skin was so pale and soft-looking. His hair caressed his skin tauntingly, almost saying 'come over here, you wish to feel the doves-feathers that is Rokubi, hai?' _

_"Damn it..." Sanbi blushed slightly, trying to move all thoughts of the young demon from his mind as he removed his pants. Rokubi had finished undressing and stood bare in the tent. Feeling a bit of bravery, he turned just in time to see Sanbi removing his pants... _

_in all... _

_his glory..._

_"Oh wow..." Rokubi whispered and turned back around, blushing. Aiza walked in with a bowl and when the younger demons tried covering up, she scoffed, _

_"Oh, it's not anything I haven't seen before." She told the boys to lay down and when they did, she applied a type of salve all over their bodies. _

_"What is this?" Sanbi asked, after she had covered his face. _

_"It's a special ointment that helps to unlock memories. Now stay still!" Aiza finished applying the salve and then mixed some of it into the water. She picked up the water and chanted, "'Unlock memories of the past, and reveal to us visions of the future!'" Aiza poured some of the water onto the fire and a thick steam smelling of herbs, honey, and salts filled the air of the tent. "Stay here until I come back and say otherwise." The potion-maker spoke before leaving the tent. _

_The two demons lay there, taking in the thick, aromatic scents. It was almost too much, Rokubi felt as though he was suffocating under a giant blanket. _

_"S..Sanbi?" He managed to whisper out. It was a moment. Then, _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I'm feeling... sleepy..." Sanbi replied, _

_"Then just go to sleep. I'll tell you when Aiza comes back." Rokubi nodded softly and, like that, the younger demon was out like a light. _

* * *

_"Rokubi-sama..." _

_"Rokubi-sama..." Rokubi awoke with his mind in a deep fog. Like a mist had taken hold of his head and refused to let go. He opened red eyes and saw what could best be described as a council of large animals surrounding him. From a large, beige raccoon, to a giant, vermillion fox with nine swaying tails behind it, a smirk on its face, all the animals had a type of... holy? Intimidating aura about them. _

_"Rokubi-sama." Rokubi moved his head to the front of the council-table and saw a large dolphin with ten tails decorated in gold looking down at him from an ornate throne. _

_"Hai Juubi-sama?" A voice spoke from what Rokubi thought was his mouth but it wasn't his voice. Juubi-sama nodded and spoke, _

_"You and Sanbi-sama..." Said three-tailed shark growled in acknowledgement, "Shall come together to find a way to replenish the earth and keep the plants from dying. Since someone..." The dolphin looked to the large, purple and blue, two-tailed cat at the table, "Had to mess around with my order!" Nibi simply sighed and left the table, padding away softly on her silent feet. Both Rokubi and Sanbi nodded and they moved from the table, Sanbi swimming off using a large channel of water that ran from the table to outside. _

_Rokubi felt himself moving on four feet-- Wait, four feet?! He looked down at himself and saw, indeed, brown and yellow paws with golden claws. As the body moved closer to the channel of water and saw his reflection. _

_The face that looked back at him was that of a brown and yellow weasel with long hair and red eyes. _

_"Rokubi." Sanbi's rough voice called from further ahead and Rokubi followed quickly. When the trip was complete, they were in a large field of dying plants and flowers. "She was trying to create a balance, but damn." Sanbi growled before speaking. "Your thoughts, Rokubi?" _

_"They need nourishment." The voice of this body replied, "Something powerful but natural that can be readily available." Rokubi looked at the sky, as dark and empty as it was, "Like... water from the sky on an occasional basis." Sanbi growled and rolled over from the water to the field. _

_"This is perplexing. I need music." The shark-god's eyes glowed blue before the sky rumbled in a type of rhythm. 1. 2. 3. 123 1.2.3. 123. Rokubi felt the weasel's face grow into a smile before the voice hummed, _

_"Hmm hmm hmm... Hmm hmm hmm... Ahh-ah-ah-ah-ahh~" The sky rumbled more, whites and grays joining together. As the two gods kept on with their music, the clouds packed closer and closer until Rokubi felt a drop of water on his nose. "What?" Sanbi chuckled and Rokubi retorted with a bristle of his fur. A flash of lightening shot through the skies. _

_Sanbi smirked toothily. _

_Rokubi laughed. _

_The two were off. Running and sliding through the fields, dancing and painting the skies with their music and art. It was a beautiful event: _

_The very first storm. _

* * *

_Rokubi woke up with a jolt in the tent. He looked around in a slight panic for a second but, all at once, felt very calm. He looked at his hands; his claws were golden now. He ran them through his hair and just felt a new sense of self. _

_Almost as if he had woken from a daze that had lasted the past fourteen years. He felt a slight stinging on his face but paid it no mind when he heard Sanbi moving. _

_"Sanbi!" He whispered, as if he hadn't seen the other in ages. He watched on as Sanbi got up and stretched out his cramping limbs. The water-god's form just made Rokubi want to... What was it? _

_Sanbi gave a heavy yawn that seemed to shake the whole tent before he turned and saw Rokubi. Something was different, that was for sure. Had Rokubi grown in the past few... how long were they in here, anyway? Something was different, Rokubi looked older and more like a suitable mate. Suddenly, both demon's eyes widened at each other and they gasped, _

_"What happened to your face?!" On Rokubi's face, there were two long lines on either side of the bridge of his nose. On Sanbi's face, there were gill-like marks underneath his eyes. Before either could say anything else, Aiza came back in. The potion-maker smiled before she bowed, _

_"Sanbi-sama. Rokubi-sama. I welcome you back to the land of Kon." Rokubi stood and bowed. _

_"We thank you from the bottom of our hearts.", the words coming out almost on their own accord. Sanbi bowed and spoke, _

_"Could we get a change of clothes delivered here so we can go to Crystal-Water River?" Aiza nodded and bowed before leaving the tent. Sanbi looked at Rokubi once more before whispering something in that weird language. Rokubi blushed at it but replied in the same tongue, causing them both to smile. _

_--- _

_It was Rokubi's fifth year, Sanbi's ninth. Rokubi was halfway through his training. Five more years and he could go home! The elders had decided that it would be best for him to attend to Kon Castle because of him being a god. _

_Yet, every time he thought of this, Rokubi would grow sad and think. This was Sanbi's last full year with him. Once year ten arrived, an attendant trainee would do a great deed of charity and then be off. _

_Right this moment, Rokubi was helping to dig out a foundation for a house that the Youkai Ninjas wanted to build. The problem? Well, there wasn't enough water in this area so the ground was like stone. The whole thing, to the intelligent eye, was a waste of energy. _

_"Damn it all. Rokubi-sama!" The fifteen year-old looked up from the area he had been digging, no change in the least. _

_"Hai?" His voice had lowered a bit by now, a perfect singing voice. _

_"Let's call it a day. The ground won't let up at all." The lightening-god nodded and, after putting away the shovel, began strolling around Shion. As he walked, he mused, _

_"I should get Sanbi something to... remember me by. But what?" He sighed before breaking into a swift run. The young demon's speed had increased almost five-fold since gaining his memories. Before he knew it, he was at the entrance to Crystal-Water River. "Some crystal? No." Rokubi looked into the clear, blue water and saw his reflection. He had changed _so_ much since coming to Shion, would his parents even recognize him? _

_His worries were cut short when his long ears caught the sound of music coming from a nearby gate. A group of water-demons were playing music and dancing, taking a break from their duties. Rokubi smiled and listened for a while before remembering that Sanbi, like most water-demons, liked music. _

_He looked over and saw a small stand that had a group of shiny, new instruments. Probably for sale, Rokubi hoped as he walked over. _

_--- _

_Sanbi was meditating in his tent, he had been doing this a lot lately. Mostly because it was the only thing he could do to prepare himself for the coming year. As happy as he was to leave... Rokubi would still be here for a few more years. The thought of the young demon, who had grown to mean so much in the shark's heart, suffering here still was almost too much to take. _

_Abruptly, "Sanbi! Sanbi!" The bluenette opened his eyes upon hearing Rokubi's voice from outside. He exited the tent and was greeted with a surprise. Rokubi stood there, holding up a large, blue, leather-bound drum. The body had symbols representing Crystal-Water Domain around it and it had been polished so that it shined like crystal. Sanbi was still surprised, so Rokubi spoke. _

_"I just wanted to give you something so that..." The younger blushed. "So that you wouldn't forget me." The blue-skinned male took the drum and ran his fingers over it once before speaking, _

_"Rokubi, it's beautiful. I can't say how much this means to me. In fact," He moved to carry the drum in one hand and held out the other, "Let's go try it out." Rokubi nodded happily and they both made their way to a few minutes away from Shion. _

_Sanbi sat and gave a few practice taps before playing away. Rokubi laughed and began just dancing to whatever Sanbi played. It just felt... Natural. A few songs later, the beat changed. Sanbi was surprised at first but soon felt as though he recognized the rhythm. Rokubi stopped dancing for a minute and listened to the beat. _

* * *

_Besides himself, Rokubi began humming softly to the beat and when he looked down, Sanbi and his eyes met. Neither noticed the rumbling in the sky. Sanbi stood up and walked over to where Rokubi was standing before humming a bit, the same melody that Rokubi had started. Only he ended in his humming in six words. _

_**'..This is the Song of Storms...'** _

_It was as if after those two words, everything fell into place. The two demons took each other's hands and began dancing and singing, the words that they sang turning into those of the gods. not a care in the world. The skies filled with storm-clouds and lightening struck the air. _

_But the two kept on. Even when sheets of rain began descending from the heavens, neither stopped their frolicking. This was their favorite thing to do. It had been since Juubi told them to create the first storm all those years ago. _

_In the camp, the Ninja and some other trainees were sparring when suddenly one of the Kunoichi slipped and fell. "Aiya! What happened?!" The other ninjas looked around but then saw the source. The rain that descended from the skies. _

_The Youkai Ninja elder was watching the rain with awe. Never before had it rained in Shion, that's why it was such a barren area. But now, the water was softening up the land. They could build! They could plant! They could start families! _

_"Thank the gods." He whispered. He then listened and saw the two young gods at play, making the rain come down. "Sanbi-sama. Rokubi-sama." _

_--- _

_The time had come. Sanbi was to leave Shion (Now called Shion Village) and go report to his attending-duties to Queen Mizuya in Crystal-Water Domain. Rokubi watched as the twenty year-old demon was given his assignment. After a feast, Sanbi was leaving Shion Village. _

_"I can't believe it's come to this." He sighed and turned towards the gate, just about to leave when... _

_"Sanbi!!" The shark-god turned just in time to see Rokubi jump into his arms and cry. "You were going to leave without saying good-bye?! Why?!" Sanbi allowed himself to let Rokubi's scent, the smell of flowers slightly aged, fill his nostrils one more time. Then he spoke, _

_"I didn't want you to distress yourself. You have to focus on your training so that you can go back home." Rokubi felt his body lowered to the ground but nodded. Red eyes met black as he whispered, _

_"But I'll miss you. The only reason that I survived these past few years is because you were always there." Sanbi shook his head and smiled, _

_"No. You are a strong demon, nay, a god, Rokubi. You could have survived without me." Rokubi looked away for a moment, knowing that Sanbi was right. It still hurt though. Their eyes met again, this time their gazes lingered on each other for a moment. Sanbi moved his face lower until his lips met with Rokubi, the younger opening his mouth to accept all that the other would give him. _

_Soft moans, neither knew who made them, sounded when Rokubi tried his best to kiss back, the taste of fresh rain mixing with that of pure electricity making both gods realize what had been going on these past years. Their lives, their trials, their love... _

_Finally pulling away, only when air became necessary, they looked at each other's eyes for another long moment. It was Rokubi who spoke first, voice soothing but shaky, "After being reunited after so long, Sanbi... Just to be separated like this?" Sanbi growled softly before stating, _

_"We'll meet again. Count on my words, Rokubi." Sanbi settled Rokubi on the ground and, with one last look, left the gates and Shion Village. They both shared one thought as the water-god left. _

_"I love you." _


	16. Electrifying Occurences

"Love?" Kyuubi asked, eyes wide and slightly blushing from the story. Sanbi licked the remains of the rice from his hands and nodded before speaking,

"Come on. Up you go, we have something to find, remember?" Kyuubi nodded and crawled back onto Sanbi's back. The shark-god then walked back to the room with all the bloody holes and, after fighting away more jellies, made it through the door on the other side.

The walls in this new hall pulsed with life; reds and blues and purples moving around like water. Kyuubi looked around, sighing,

"It's pretty..." Sanbi, who had been stomping some worm-like monsters back into the ground looked around and replied,

"Oh yeah, pretty. Stay down!" They walked to a fork in the hall that split off three ways and Sakura asked,

"Which way, Sanbi-sama?" Sanbi listened with his hyper-sensitive ears for a moment before stating,

"The far right.", and walking down the chosen path. As they walked, Kyuubi had been thinking a lot about the story Sanbi had told him. And love. His mind was thinking rapidly about it. The small demon had to ask,

"Sanbi-sama?"

"Hm?"

"You and Rokubi-sama are in love, right?" Sanbi smiled and nodded,

"Nothing will break it." Kyuubi continued,

"So, lots of demons fall in love, right?" The water-god hummed,

"As far as I know, yes." Kyuubi swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat before asking,

"So... can someone like... me fall in love?" The orange-haired demon flinched after asking the question, almost expecting to be hit for it. Sanbi had to hold back a chuckle. So _that's_ what this was all about. The god smiled and spoke up,

"Of course. I bet there is someone out there waiting for you to come into their lives and once they do, they'll never want to let you go or see you sad or frightened. Love is a powerful, mighty bond, Kyuubi. It can withstand life, death, even the flow of time." Kyuubi sighed in awe but had to ask as he moved up to sit on Sanbi's shoulders,

"So even with someone like me?" Sanbi sighed but smiled as he walked,

"It shouldn't matter what you look like or where you come from, kid, all that matters in love is that both people feel for each other." Kyuubi huffed,

"But how will I know when I'm in love?", which caused Sanbi to chuckle.

"Heh. You'll just know, Kyuubi." He finally made it to a door that, with the force of the combined weight of the two on a switch on the floor, opened up. "You'll just know..." They were in a room with spongy walls and flooring and black fins swimming about in the squishy material. Sanbi sat Kyuubi down and got his sword. "Ready for a bit of exercise?" Kyuubi nodded and brought out his slingshot. The flying fish went on the attack.

After a flurry of shooting and swinging, the last fish-monster disappeared and soon a large chest appeared in the center of the floor. "Oh! Kyuubi, get it!" Sakura called out. The small demon moved through the sponge and, with a bit of a struggle, managed to open the chest. From it, Kyuubi pulled out a medium-sized curved piece of bone. It was brown and had stripes of red and green on it.

"Hey! It's a boomerang!" Sanbi announced when Kyuubi waded back over. Kyuubi giggled at the name,

"A booma-what?" Sanbi chuckled,

"A boomerang. Think of it," He took it, "As a kunai that you can throw," He threw it, the boomerang curving around the general area before landing back in Sanbi's hand. "But it will always come back." Kyuubi took the new tool back and after Sanbi picked him up again, they left this room.

The group walked forward when they were back in the hallway, and found themselves in another spongy room. Only in this room, there was a large, slimy, glowing, twitching tentacle hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell?!" Sanbi growled before he set Kyuubi down and threw his sword at the tentacle. There was a direct hit, causing the tentacle to groan and lash out towards the two demons. "Move!" Both were able to successfully dodge the attack and Kyuubi tossed threw his boomerang at the tentacle, emitting more groans before there was another strike. After a few more hits, the tentacle hissed out before falling to the ground in a bunch of pieces before it disappeared.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. Sanbi shook himself from the fight, replying,

"Who knows. But at least it's gone now." All three agreed and left that room and taking the path to the left. In this room...

"Bubbles!" Kyuubi squealed in delight as he saw all the giant bubbles floating and bouncing around. Sanbi huffed, removing his sword and taking a few steps back,

"Yeah, well these bubbles tend to hurt, remember?" With a grunt he threw Samehada again, the sword swinging and popping bubbles all around the room as it went. When it finally returned to Sanbi's hand, the bubbles were gone and Kyuubi was wading over to the chest that had just appeared. When he opened it, he pulled out a piece of parchment. "Oh, that must be the map that I made of my father's stomach a while back." Kyuubi gave the map to Sakura before they left the room.

* * *

In order to make a long story short, they found two more rooms with those disgusting tentacles and, with excellent teamwork, defeated them both. Sanbi carried Kyuubi back to the room with the ulcers in the floor. However, upon seeing the room, he groaned.

"Agh! Now there's a bigger one?!" There was a new, larger ulcer, bleeding profusely in the floor. Kyuubi looked over at the ulcer and asked,

"What's in there?" Sanbi shrugged his shoulders before saying,

"Let's find out." The god ran towards the hole and jumped in, everyone screaming until they landed on a new ledge in the basement. On this ledge, there was a door behind them and Sanbi, after getting a nod from Kyuubi, walked in. This room was very roomy, and there was a round platform in the middle of it. Kyuubi and Sakura looked around, but suddenly...

"Yes! There it is!!" Sanbi exclaimed as he saw something on top of the platform. He placed Kyuubi down and said, "Stay here." Before he climbed onto the platform and picked something up. The water-god turned and Kyuubi saw a beautiful cluster of three sapphires engraved into a flower-like design of gold, engravings in the center.

Kyuubi blinked wide eyes before asking, "Is that... The Spiritual Stone of Water?" Sanbi nodded before stating,

"When Lord Jabu-Jabun swallowed the Ocean's Sapphire, I thought the world was going to go under. But now, I can-- WHOA!!" From nowhere, the platform grew spikes and began to spin rapidly. "What... in... the... world?!" Was all Sanbi could get out before the platform rose up into the hole in the ceiling, taking the water-god with it.

"Sanbi-sama!!!" Kyuubi screamed in fear. It was a while but soon, the older male's voice could be heard.

"Give that back! Oh, so you want to fight me, you over-grown takoyaki?! Well, I-- HEY! Watch the tentacles!! Kyuubi, run!!"

That was the last Kyuubi heard before the platform came back down. Only this time, on top of it sat a giant, purple and black octorock with a shell-like growth on its back. At the same time as the octorock jumped off the platform, the door locked, trapping Kyuubi and Sakura inside. Kyuubi took out his spades but when the giant octorock started charging after them, Kyuubi had no choice but to run around the platform in a made attempt to avoid the creature.

"What happened to Sanbi?" Kyuubi yelled in fright as the octorock was gaining speed. Sakura clutched onto Kyuubi's hair and cried out,

"Kyuubi! You have to fight it!"

"But how?" Kyuubi tried stopping in order to get his slingshot out but as soon as he did, it was like a boulder smashed into him. The force of impact from the giant octorock was so great that it knocked Kyuubi against the wall. "Oh…" Kyuubi groaned as he saw stars for a moment. However, when he came to, he saw that the octorock had turned around and was coming from the other side.

"Get up Kyuubi!" The pink fairy yelled, forcing Kyuubi to get to his feet and begin running away again.

"Why won't it stop?!" Kyuubi cried out, trying to turn and shoot at the octorock, just to be slammed into the wall once more. Sakura was quiet but she noticed something. Every time that the octorock hit Kyuubi, or even tripped over one of its own tentacles, it would reverse direction. She thought for a second before calling to the dizzy demon.

"Kyuubi?"

"Why are the demon chickens flying~?" Sakura sighed before helping the small demon out of his confusion and speaking up,

"You might be able to defeat this thing after all!" Kyuubi's ears perked up.

"How? I-Ah!" He screamed when the octorock came near and he had to begin running again. Sakura, holding onto Kyuubi's hair, said,

"Its weakness has to be its back! That's why it moves away any time it hits you. You just have to find a way to turn that to your advantage!" Kyuubi thought for a second, still running, before it clicked. He jumped a few feet ahead of the large octorock before taking out the boomerang and throwing it at the offending monster.

It became stone still for a while before turning on its heels and running away. "Hey! It worked!" Kyuubi cheered as the boomerang came back. He tossed the weapon again, making contact with the octorock. This time, its back opened up, revealing a soft green area.

"That must be the weak spot!" Kyuubi nodded before rushing forward with his spades in hand and slashing at the green part. Squealing in pain, the octorock jumped in the air and landed on the other side of the pillar before charging again. Kyuubi smiled slightly, more prepared now than before.

When the octorock came near again, Kyuubi didn't even throw the boomerang before the monster turned in fear. But the small demon still threw the boomerang and the octorock froze. There was another slash before the giant octorock jumped away again. Kyuubi must have repeated this process at least two more times before, finally after a slash, the octorock squealed especially loud before falling back and disappearing with a 'poof'.

Kyuubi panted, exhausted, as he fell back to the floor in a tired heap. Sakura cheered, "You always keep surprising me, Kyuubi! Good job!" The demon nodded but suddenly, he shot up and gasped,

"What about Sanbi-sama?" The room was still locked up so Kyuubi climbed onto the platform (now sans the spikes) to look around, just to find that it was able to take them up to the next floor. When they were up there, Kyuubi walked through another door and found himself in a new room.

It was small but the exit was on a high ledge and the only way to get to it was two pillars that were currently moving around like they were having a party. Sakura sighed, "Maybe if you hit them with something, they'll stop?" Kyuubi tried the slingshot, which didn't quite work. Then he used the boomerang which was able to hit both pillars and cause them to stay still. Kyuubi allowed the weapon to come back before he jumped across both pillars and into the new door.

They found themselves in the main room again, only a higher level. Kyuubi looked around, calling Sanbi's name but gasped when he stepped on a ledge that sank to the first floor. Coincidentally, Kyuubi and Sakura found a new door and walked right in.

"Let's see..." Kyuubi got the map from Sakura and looked at it and then the room. "This is the only room that we haven't been to and Sanbi-sama's not here! What happened to him?" The demon almost wanted to cry. But before any tears dropped, Sakura tugged on his ear and spoke,

"Look! Up there!" Kyuubi looked and saw one last door up on a high ledge. He gulped slightly, remembering what types of things had awaited him in the similar last rooms that he had found before. But he needed to find Sanbi! After a steep climb and defeating some more jellies, Kyuubi found himself at the door.

Taking one last breath, he opened it and walked in.

* * *

This room was quite dark, Kyuubi had to squint his eyes just to make out what was two feet in front of him. He called out, "Sanbi-sama! Are you in here?" He looked around a bit but soon saw familiar blue skin. "Sanbi!" The water-god was standing on a certain ledge in the room, looking around anxiously. "Sanbi-sama! Come down! We can go back to Crystal-Water Domain now!" Sanbi gulped and chuckled nervously,

"As fun as that sounds, Kyuubi... Heh heh... I can't."

"But... why?" Kyuubi asked, tilting his head. As if to answer his question, Sanbi tried moving and inch but was surrounded by beams of blue electricity.

"Shit!" Sanbi growled, holding his tingling shoulder. Kyuubi gasped and tired to run over but was distracted by the loud crackling coming from the ceiling. Gulping a bit, Kyuubi looked up and nearly screamed at what he saw.

There was a large group of big jellies swimming around in the air. Then a loud voice boomed out, _**"INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!"**_ All at once, the jellies flew and attached themselves to a large, pink mass that had stringy antennae forming out of the top of it. When all the jellies were attached, the monster produced another crackle of electricity and spoke, _**"NAME: BARINADE, THE BIO-ELECTRIC ANEMONE. PURPOSE: TO KILL LORD JABU-JABUN. ADDITIONAL ASSIGNMENT: TERMINATE ANYONE WHO DISTURBS PURPOSE!"**_ At that, Barinade went on the attack, spinning around the room and shooting electricity where it went.

Kyuubi had just barely dodge one of the shots when Sanbi called out, "Get rid of the jellies first, Kyuubi!" Kyuubi nodded but yelled out, jumping out of the anemone's way,

"With what?"

"The boomerang of course!!" Both Sanbi and Sakura yelled. Kyuubi sighed,

"Oh... That makes sense." When Barinade stopped spinning and the jellies began floating around it like a shield, Kyuubi threw the boomerang, killing two of the jellies. Barinade saw this and called out,

_**"NEGATIVE."**_ Before shooting out a blast of electricity. Kyuubi gulped in shock just before the beam surrounded him and he was made known to one of the worst kinds of pain he had ever felt. It was like every nerve in his body was burning away.

"Kyuubi!!" Sanbi yelled out. He knew how painful the shocks were. Hell, they were the only things that allowed Barinade to get him into this electrified cage. Kyuubi groaned in pain as he tried to get his body to respond to him. Eventually, he was able to jump back far enough and throw the boomerang so that it sliced through the rest of the jellies. Barinade was left defenseless. It called out,

_**"ATTACK-TECHINQUE B!"**_, before spinning around and shooting electricity, quicker than before. Sanbi saw the smaller demon struggling before calling out,

"You can stun it with the boomerang!" The suggestion caught Kyuubi's ears and he tossed the boomerang. When it hit Barinade, the anemone stilled. Kyuubi quickly charged in and slashed at it with his spades. However, Barinade soon began to hover away, shooting out more beams of electricity. Having learned his lesson from the last time, Kyuubi dodged the attacks and threw the boomerang again.

This time when Barinade stilled, Kyuubi intended for him not to move again. So he charged in and slashed at the fleshy monster before, finally,

_**"SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR!"**_ Barinade spun out of control before the monster's body swelled up with blocked up energy...

...then exploded, showering the room in chunky pieces of green liquid and red flesh. "Oh…" Kyuubi groaned as he looked at his clothing, now covered in muck, "Hoshi just gave me this kimono too…" Sakura sighed before saying,

"Come on now, we have to get out of here." Near the ring of light that had appeared in the center of the room, was another pink ring. Cheering, Sakura flew over to the pink ring near the larger one and happily regained some of her chakra before saying, "We should go." Kyuubi nodded and he walked to the ring. Just before he did, however, Sanbi ran over and whipped him around, saying,

"Kyuubi! Don't you ever do something so recklessly stupid again! Do you hear me?!" Kyuubi flinched at the larger demon's yells, but as he listened, they sounded very familiar...

* * *

_One day in Hana Village, when Kyuubi was smaller, the orange-haired demon tried to impress some of the other demons by getting a rare fruit that only grew on the edge of the cliff that over-looked the village. _

_He was currently on the thin, thin branch of the tree, about to get the sparkling fruit when-- _Snap!_ The branch broke, sending Kyuubi on a long fall to the forest floor. The last thing that Kyuubi remembered was a voice screaming his name before all went black. _

_Kyuubi woke a few days later, bandaging around his head and laying underneath his sheets. "What? Why am I... back home?" Kyuubi asked, looking around his tree house in a daze. Soon, Shichibi came in, carrying a bucket of water. However, when his eyes saw Kyuubi awake, he slammed the bucket down and ran over. Clutching onto the small one's shoulders, he screamed, _

_"Kyuubi! Don't you ever do something so recklessly stupid again! Do you hear me?!" Kyuubi nodded partly in fear because Shichibi hardly ever yelled. The badger-demon growled a bit before adding, "If anything ever happened to you..." Before turning away. Just before he did, Kyuubi saw the tears forming. At seeing the tears, Kyuubi almost cried himself. And the word he murmured as he hugged Shichibi was so surprising that he was even shocked that he said it. _

_"Mama..." Shichibi gasped but smiled and hugged Kyuubi back. Kyuubi never had a mama, everyone referred to the Mother Tree as 'mother', but the mothers of children in Hana Village were always called 'Mama'. When Kyuubi realized what he had said, he blushed and tried pulling away, but Shichibi smiled and said, _

_"Go ahead... I can be your Mama... Kyuubi."_

* * *

"Papa." Kyuubi whispered before hugging Sanbi tight. Sanbi blinked a few times before thinking,

_"Papa? Why am I... Papa?"_ But Kyuubi just looked so happy right there that he couldn't bring himself to fight it. He picked up the small demon and hugged him close before replying, "Sure, I can be Papa. Now let's get out of here." The three walked into the ring of light and disappeared from Lord Jabu-Jabun's body.

* * *

After a flash of bright light, Kyuubi found himself at the fountain from earlier. Suddenly, "Hey!" Kyuubi yelped at Sanbi's outburst and fell into the water.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura yelled, following. Sanbi chuckled before jumping into the water and swimming up to Kyuubi. When they were near each other, Sanbi stated,

"You have the blood of a great warrior in you, Kyuubi. I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw you fight Barinade!" Kyuubi chuckled a bit and said,

"Thank you." Sanbi nodded but then added,

"That doesn't give you permission to do anything reckless!"

"Of course!" Kyuubi chuckled. But soon he thought of something and gulped before asking, "Sanbi-sama?" The shark-god answered,

"Hm?" Kyuubi gulped again and asked,

"May I please borrow your Spiritual Stone?" Sanbi blinked a bit before taking the Stone from his pocket.

"This?" When Kyuubi nodded he sighed, "This isn't a toy, Kyuubi. The Ocean's Sapphire has great power and should be treated like the sacred treasure it is." Kyuubi frowned. He knew it had been too easy. But Sanbi sighed at the small demon's expression and held out the Stone. "This is why I know that I'm making a good decision in entrusting it to you." Kyuubi gasped and took the stone. It felt cool in his hands, like the water around them. He looked up and asked,

"Are you sure?" Sanbi nodded,

"Why the hell would I give the Stone to you if I didn't think you could take care of it? Just take it!" The area glowed blue for a moment and when it abated, Kyuubi nodded and looked at the Stone as Sakura stated,

"This is the Ocean's Sapphire. The Spiritual Stone kept safe by the god of waters." She gasped and whispered, "Kyuubi! Do you know what this means?" Kyuubi thought for a second but when he placed the stone into his knapsack, it finally clicked.

The Forest's Emerald... The Flame's Ruby... The Ocean's Sapphire... He beamed and literally jumped a foot out of the water, exclaiming,

"WE'VE DONE IT!! We have all three stones!!" The fairy and the small demon cheered and splashed about happily in the water, all the while Sanbi was watching them, thinking,

_"All three? Wait, that can't mean..?!"_ His thoughts were cut short when the most painful, choking sensation wrapped his whole body. "AGH!!" He roared, thrashing about in the water, trying to get rid of the feeling. Kyuubi and Sakura gasped before Kyuubi swam over to Sanbi and asked,

"Are you okay?!" Sanbi shook his head furiously, clutching at his shoulders before exhaling slowly and closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were blue again and he looked at the chakra-flow.

"No..." The black chakra that he had seen before had grown exponentially and was beginning to cover the skies above Kon Castle Town. When his eyes went back to normal, he told Kyuubi and Sakura, "Find Hoshi.", before he swam away. Kyuubi cried out,

"Sanbi-sama!", but the water-god was in his own world as he dove deep into the water before becoming water himself and disappearing. Kyuubi looked around the water, trying to find the god, but after many failed attempts, he gave up. "What happened? All of a sudden he just..." Then Sakura exclaimed, rushing over to a secluded area behind Lord Jabu-Jabun,

"It seems like there's another fountain here!" Kyuubi swam over and looked at where Sakura was flying about. He pulled out an explosive and lit it before tossing it at the seemingly solid wall.

3..

2..

1!

_Boom!_ The wall crumbled, revealing a dark and damp path which Kyuubi and Sakura ran down.

* * *

Sure enough, it was another fountain. The pool of water was surrounded by pillars of green flame and there was the tell-tale sign of the Royal Family on the ground. Kyuubi took out his Metronome, set it, and sang Hoshi's Lullaby. A familiar chuckle sounded before a full-on cackle as Sai appeared from the water and laid in the air. "Hello again, Kyuubi."

"Hello Sai-sama."

"I see that you've gotten all of the Spiritual Stones. Congratulations." Kyuubi bowed in thanks before Sai added, "I should give you a celebratory gift. In fact, here!" The room glowed green before Kyuubi found a green pearl on the string around his neck, next to the orange one.

"What is this?" He asked, batting the small gems around. Sai chuckled,

"That is the Pearl of Winds. With that you can learn the spell, Wind's Travel." He stood up and spoke, "Here are the words:

'Like the wind, No bars can hold me, Like the wind, I can pass freely'. Kyuubi memorized the word and asked,

"Can I use it now?"

"No no! It's only for an emergency! But please, let me heal you." Kyuubi walked up to the waters and instantly felt refreshed as Sai stretched his hands out to him. When he was done, Sai spoke up,

"Now go see Prince Hoshi. Your destiny awaits! AH HA HA HA HA!!" Before he disappeared. Kyuubi looked to Sakura who nodded and they both began their trip to Kon Castle.

When the two young ones were gone, however, Sai came back into view. For some reason, when he had said, 'Your destiny awaits', he had a powerful sense of foreboding about him. He held out his hands, creating a barrier around the entrance to the fountain before he shook his head. "Gods help us..." Then he disappeared completely.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Phew... Fifteen chapters already? I hope that people are still reading because things are about to get really good! Please let me know what you think in the forms of reviews! **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"And to think... that before Fugaku... came along... I actually... actually had feelings for you..." **_

_**-**_**Tyranno's girl. **__


	17. Fall of a Kingdom

**A/N: Subchapter time again. But it's actually relevant to the plot this time so don't hate me! In fact, just read, please?**

**Cast reminder (Do people really need it for this chapter? I don't know...) **

**Hoshi= Hoshi (in the form of young Curse-Mark Sasuke) **

**Rokubi= Itachi Uchiha **

**Emperor Fugaku= Fugaku Uchiha **

**Empress Mikoto= Mikoto Uchiha **

**Madara, King of Humans= Is **_**still**_** played by Madara**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

"Let's see... if the moon were to rise over Lake Konya at a certain hour..." Hoshi read aloud as he was working on his studies one afternoon. Suddenly, his ears twitched. Glancing at the door, the young prince said aloud, "'Hm... This problem might be too much for a young demon like me'..." When the footsteps from outside the door went away, he scoffed, "Damn that human..."

Hoshi brushed his studies to the side and went underneath his bed. Once he was under, he ran his hands over the floor until they found an area that was sunk in a bit more than the rest. Hoshi listened around him before he moved the small section of floor, revealing a small hole. After rummaging about in the hole, Hoshi pulled out a small chest. Hoshi took a deep breath before opening the chest and pulling out two items. The first was a very aged scroll, tied with a golden sash. The second was wrapped up in a piece of golden leather, hidden away from the elements.

Hoshi didn't know why, but he felt as though that after today, under his bed wouldn't be a safe place for this chest anymore. So he grabbed a sheet and tied the chest up into it. Hoshi also put a couple of his books and things in it so no one would ask questions.

The dark-haired demon fell back onto his bed with a deep sigh. "How long has it been since Kyuubi left, I wonder..." With that, Hoshi got his Crystal-Ball and his miniature Gossip Stone. After merging the two together, Hoshi spoke, "Show me where Kyuubi was last." The ball flashed a whirl of red before showing Kyuubi at Crystal-Water Fountain. He saw the small demon with Sanbi and smiled softly, "He met Sanbi-sama already? That's nice..." There was a flash of blue before Kyuubi had the Ocean's Sapphire in his hand. As Kyuubi and Sakura cheered, Hoshi gasped,

"He has all three? Kyuubi... did it?" Hoshi wanted to cheer, he wanted to fly around the Castle and celebrate but he knew that with Madara here, that wouldn't have been wise. Instead he chuckled softly, a huge smile on his face. "Well of course, he is _my_ bride; of course he would have been able to do it." Hoshi watched on until something happened. When Sanbi seemed to double over in pain, Hoshi gasped. "What happened?" Hoshi watched until the Gossip Stone turned off; that had been all it had caught.

The prince stood. He had had enough. And now that Kyuubi had all three of the Spiritual Stones... "Madara, your days are numbered." After putting his Crystal-Ball, the miniature Gossip Stone, and Kyuubi's yukata in the bundle, Hoshi murmured as he picked up his bundle and flew to the throne room.

* * *

"I do _so_ appreciate this little breakfast meeting, your highnesses." Madara commented as he, Emperor Fugaku, and Empress Mikoto were having breakfast in the throne room. The three adults had been around the town, taking a leisurely stroll (although, Madara had seemed to be looking for something in particular) and had bought some pastries to enjoy as they talked.

"I do wonder if Hoshi would like some of these." Mikoto mused before telling one of her guards to go find her son. When the guard left, Madara spoke up,

"So, I've heard tell of a certain Temple that is located in the Castle Town... I would really like to see it." Fugaku took a sip of tea before replying,

"The Temple of Time?" Madara nodded, the smile on his face becoming kind of unnerving. "Well... It's actually just on the side of..." All of a sudden, Hoshi flew into the room. "Oh, Hoshi. That guard made good timing." Hoshi raised an eyebrow,

"What guard? No-- Wait!" The prince got serious before speaking up, "I have something to tell you two! Mother! Father!"

"Hoshi, would you like a pastry? We just bought them this morning!" Mikoto asked with a smile on her face. Hoshi growled under his breath. His parents always did this! Anytime he tried to say something to them, they would try to get his attention elsewhere. As Hoshi was thinking this, Madara walked over to him and held out a chocolate pastry.

"Here. You can have mine." Hoshi growled and, not holding anything back, he knocked the pastry out of the human's hand and onto the floor. Madara had a look of surprise on his face as Hoshi had a look of anger.

"Hoshi! What has gotten into you?!" Fugaku roared at his son's behavior. Hoshi growled before pointing a clawed hand towards Madara and exclaiming,

"THIS HUMAN IS EVIL!!!"

The room was quiet as Hoshi's statement echoed around the walls. After a couple of minutes of shock, Madara smiled and chuckled, "Why... Me? I'm just the King of Humans, Hoshi. I'm not, ha, 'evil'." Hoshi shook his head before retorting,

"Don't you give me that! You may know how to charm your way into the hearts of others but not me!" Hoshi gulped slightly and continued, "I've seen you: Terrorizing people, killing those who won't bow to your whims, lurking around in the shadows trying to find the Temple of Time! You're nothing but the evil that's filled your heart! And I won't let you go through with your plans, not as long as I still hold breath!!"

The room was quiet yet again. But soon, Fugaku stood and roared,

"Alright Hoshi, these little dreams and imaginings of yours have gone on far enough!!" Mikoto stood next to him and bowed slightly to Madara,

"I'm _so_ sorry about Hoshi's behavior! Maybe he needs to be confined to his room for a few days so that he can calm down."

"Mother!" Hoshi cried out, "Ask Rokubi! Ask Lady Yonbi! Ask Sanbi-sama! You can even ask the residents of Hana Village!!" Just before the Emperor and Empress were about to chastise their child again, they heard a deep chuckling. Turning, they saw Madara regarding their son with a malicious look. The man then asked,

"What is it, exactly, that I have done? Hoshi?" Hoshi gulped slightly before replying,

"You... you killed the forest-god, Hachibi No Hachimata... you almost drove the volcanic demon tribe to extinction... and you drove Lord Jabu-Jabun ill..." Mikoto gasped as Fugaku asked,

"Where have you come up with all these allegations, Hoshi? I haven't heard anything about these things!" Hoshi was just about respond when Madara took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. In a flash, Madara threw Hoshi towards the wall behind them. Mikoto screamed in fear for her son's safety. Just before Hoshi hit the wall, there was a flash of lightening in the room. When it cleared, everyone saw that Rokubi had blocked Hoshi from hitting the wall.

"Are you alright?" The lightening-god asked. Hoshi nodded as he was lowered back to the ground. Madara chuckled before speaking up,

"I always knew that you were an inquisitive little brat. I should have done away with you like I did that little Crystal-Ball of yours."

"Madara! What is this?!" Fugaku growled at the human, the atmosphere growing tense. Madara chuckled again before speaking,

"Wretched demons... You have been graced with everything to live high and mighty lives..." He turned his red eyes towards the family before frowning, "But not the minds."

"What has gotten into you?! Madara, we've all been best friends since only the gods know when. Why are you acting like this?!" When Madara didn't respond, save for one of his hands rising up and glowing red, Fugaku called out,

"Guards! Get in here, now!!" When a small squad of demon guards marched into the room and surrounded the human, Madara only smirked before clenching his hands into fists and his whole being glowed red. Before everyone knew it, all the guards were groaning in agony.

"What's happening?" Mikoto asked as she watched in terror, the guards falling one by one. Madara hissed in delight as the chakra of the fallen demons poured into him. When the deed was done, he spoke up,

"Now. Tell me where the Temple of Time is..." There was a green glowing around Hoshi before the prince found himself being lifted up and towards Madara. "Or else, I'll kill your little brat and-- AGH!!" The black-haired man turned and saw Rokubi digging golden, pointed claws into his arm. The glow dissipated before Hoshi fell to the floor.

"Keep away from my brother!" Rokubi growled before shooting a charge of electricity towards Madara. Madara smirked before catching the charge and tossing it back towards its source. Gasping, Rokubi grabbed Hoshi and moved away in a flash. The King of Humans was not amused. He huffed before making a series of signs with his hands and announcing,

"Rise! My glorious living dead!" The bodies of the deceased shoulders emanated a black shine before they started to change and shift. Some changed into skeleton versions of their former selves and some shriveled into the brown, writhing Undeads. At Madara's command, they stood and turned towards the Royal Family, at the ready to do Madara's bidding. "So, as you can see..." Madara began, "I have you a bit out-numbered, wouldn't you say?"

The demons didn't move; they were never the kind to retreat and nonetheless, weren't going to start now. Fugaku moved in front of his family and glared towards Madara, eyes shining red. From behind him, shining gloriously, Fugaku's wings stretched out, almost like a bat's. He extended his claws and fangs before breathing out a large plume of fire towards the offender.

Madara only chuckled, "Child's play.", before making one of the Undeads stand in front of him. The monster took the hit full on and the flames surrounded the group. They hoped for the best...

...And got the worst when the flames died out and revealed that Madara and his monstrous soldiers hadn't been harmed in the least. Fugaku growled, "Impossible! Those flames were enough to melt stone!"

"But not enough to stop me, dear _friend_." Madara's voice commented from behind the Emperor. Fugaku didn't have a chance. He could barely manage to gasp and try to turn before Madara's hand was forced into his chest, right below his heart. Mikoto screamed in horror, Rokubi and Hoshi screaming,

"FATHER!" Fugaku's body slumped to the floor, blood pouring everywhere when Madara decided to create a hole in the demon's heart. When Madara smirked and stated,

"Thank you for your chakra, _dearest_ Fugaku...", he pulled his hand out and kicked the body to the floor. Rokubi roared and left Hoshi with Mikoto in favor of charging towards Madara, intent on ripping the man's head off. Madara smirked when he heard Rokubi coming near him. He merely held up his hands and laughed when the lightening-god was repelled against the invisible barrier he had put up. Rokubi was thrown all the way back to where his mother and brother stood and growled as he saw Madara's forces coming closer.

"What do we do?" Hoshi whispered in horror. "What in the world are we going to do?!" Rokubi didn't know, but he couldn't tell his younger brother that. All seemed...

_"Rokubi."_ A voice, warm and soft-natured rang through his head. He turned to his mother at the same time that Hoshi did and guessed,

_"Mother? But you never use your telepathy..."_ The woman shook her head before continuing,

_"This is an emergency, Rokubi... Hoshi?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"You have our Royal Treasure with you, haven't you?"_ Hoshi flinched but nodded slightly. _"Of course... I am so sorry that we didn't believe you Hoshi... Our time of peace has made us absent-minded and now we suffer for it... I would never be able to apologize enough to our people even if I was to leave here today..."_ Hoshi gasped before relaying back,

_"What do you mean 'if you _were_ to leave here'?! We have to escape!"_ Mikoto smiled softly before telling Rokubi,

_"Rokubi... My eldest. I have never forgotten that before all of this, you were my baby. I have one last task to ask of you."_ The weasel-god nodded softly, not wanting to cry and give away their conversation. _"Take Hoshi and run. Run as fast and as far away from this place as you possibly can. Take care of your brother and hide from the world if possible. As long as you have _that_ and Madara can't get it, all should be well..."_ Then Mikoto gulped slightly and turned towards Madara. _"I will use all of my chakra to hold Madara back. When I do... Leave. Please."_ Hoshi held on tightly to Rokubi's hand and both siblings nodded solemnly.

Mikoto nodded and then opened her red eyes wide, the shining red of the pupils over-taking her whole eyes as she began to shine. Madara chuckled, "What are you doing Miko--What?" As soon as Madara looked at the Empress, he found that he couldn't move. "You demon whore!! What are you doing?!"

"Go! NOW!" She yelled to her sons.

"Mother! No!!" Hoshi screamed but Rokubi nodded and, when he was sure the prince had his bundle, held Hoshi close to him and ran towards the window. With a loud crash, Rokubi had broken through and was sliding along the wall, making sure that Hoshi was safe the whole time.

In the throne room, the monsters were still. They couldn't move without a command from their master and he was stuck in the spell of the Royal Family's special technique. "Damn... you..." He murmured. Mikoto stood still, keeping her gaze locked with Madara's as long as possible. Using all of her chakra at once like this was never taught when she was taught the secrets of the Royal Family. It usually meant certain death for a demon to exhaust chakra like this. But Mikoto had to save her sons. So she held out, trying her hardest to keep this up. "Do you think that you will be able to keep this up for long, Mikoto? You probably won't even have the energy to breathe after all of this."

Mikoto groaned, feeling blood rising in her throat from the stress on her body. "A little more... Just a... little more..." Mikoto whined softly, her heart was feeling weaker now, too. After a few more minutes, Madara felt the hold on his body weakening before finally, Mikoto fell to the floor. The human smiled and walked over to Mikoto's body before kicking her onto her back. She could hardly breathe but was coughing up blood like no tomorrow.

Madara had all of his monsters surround the Empress's body before he chuckled, "What did you really accomplish from that, Mikoto? Hm? Oh well." He gestured for the monsters to move in. Just before her end, Mikoto wheezed out,

"And to think... that before Fugaku... came along... I actually... actually had feelings for you..." Madara flinched slightly before growling and taking one of the skeleton's swords. Then he thrust it into Mikoto's chest, ending her life.

Madara stood there, trembling slightly before he gritted out, "Go... Venture across the castle and wipe out anyone who tries to get in your way." The monsters nodded before journeying into the castle to cause their own brand of havoc. Madara sighed heavily, taking in everything that had just happened before snapping his fingers.

At once, his lizard-drawn chariot appeared, the two scarlet lizards hissing and whipping their tails. Madara got into the chariot and asked, "Now where did that little whore of a god get to?" He gave a quick sense of the air before smiling and whipping the reigns. The chase was on.

* * *

**A/N: Bad stuff is about to go down... And this was a bit of a cliff-hanger, sorry about that. I hope people liked it, please review. **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Hello there, small one. Did you manage to see the three demons that ran past here just now?" **_

_**... **_

_**"You're lying, aren't you?" **_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	18. Dark Tidings

Kyuubi and Sakura had made it back to Kon Field. They decided to forgo the potential feast that Queen Mizuya had offered because Kyuubi wanted to get back to Kon Castle and show Hoshi the Spiritual Stones. "Then we can save Kon from Madara and live happily for the rest of our days! Right Sakura-san?" The fairy giggled,

"Right Kyuubi. Now just follow the river and we should get back to Kon Castle Town soon!" Kyuubi's face blushed as he smiled. He couldn't wait to get back to Hoshi and tell him about all that had happened. And they could play together and talk and... He just couldn't wait!

The two followed the river and soon, Kon Castle Town was in the distance. "There it is! Ha ha!" Kyuubi began to run towards the Castle Town, more than excited about the thoughts of what was to come. However, soon he noticed something. "Huh?" He looked up at the sky and saw that dark, stormy clouds were billowing in from the west and soon, they had engulfed the whole sky. Also, it started to rain. "I wonder if Sanbi-sama has anything to do with this." Kyuubi asked as he kept on running, wanting to get out of the rain.

They got to the draw-bridge but soon discovered that it was closed. "What? But it's still day time! Why would they close it now?!" Sakura fumed at the new development. Kyuubi shivered. Not from the cold, but because something seemed very, very wrong. Suddenly, the draw-bridge began to slowly creak open. "Oh, so _now_ they open it?" Kyuubi shook his head but saw something that made him gasp. Two large paws with golden claws began to try and scramble out of the bridge before it completely opened. There was a loud explosion, causing Kyuubi to hide in behind one of the sides of the bridge.

The power of the explosion broke through the bridge and forced a large demon hurling through the air. With a loud roar of pain, a giant brown and yellow weasel with six tails hit the ground. Kyuubi looked at the sight with wide eyes until it finally clicked. That long hair, those red eyes. "Rokubi-sama?" With a groan, some of Rokubi's fur rustled. Then, Hoshi pulled himself out of the fur and yelled,

"Rokubi!! Get up!!" Kyuubi merely watched the scene, too scared to move. Rokubi pulled himself to his legs and used his mouth to cover Hoshi in his fur. However, there was another blast of energy and Rokubi roared as he was flung to another area.

"Hoshi!" Kyuubi yelled, worried if Hoshi was hurt from that impact. Then, there was a hissing from the remains of the bridge. Kyuubi whimpered softly as he saw Madara's lizard-drawn carriage. Madara chuckled as he looked and saw Rokubi trying to get up. He walked over to the distressed weasel-god and cooed,

"Well, well, well... It seems as though that your whore of a mother couldn't protect you two for long, could she?" Rokubi growled back, voice hoarse,

"Go to... hell..." Madara pet the weasel-god's leg as he replied,

"Hm... I don't feel like it. But you know, I'm guessing that whores run in your family, Rokubi. I mean, first there was your mother for going with that bastard Fugaku." The man got a good grip on Rokubi's leg. "Then there's you. How much does it take for you to open up your legs for that shark, hm?" Rokubi growled,

"If Sanbi were here, he would have your head..." Madara chuckled, hissing as he pressed his hands against the fur. Rokubi was confused. _"What is he doing--OH MY GODS!!!"_ At that time, Rokubi was subject to one of the most horrible pains that he had ever felt. It went into his leg bones, his leg muscles; even every ending of the fur there felt it. Rokubi was roaring and thrashing about in agony, trying to get away. Madara only tightened his grip.

"Stop it!! STOP IT!!" Hoshi screamed in panic, not sure who he was yelling at. Madara only chuckled and said,

"Why should I? There's no one here to stop me." Madara didn't notice the growls that seemed to be coming from the ground. "I might as well kill you and take Hoshi under my wing so that he doesn't end up like you and your mother." Kyuubi was about to try and intervene, to do _something_, when the whole ground shook. Madara stopped his tormenting and looked around. "What is it now?" He shook his dampening hair. "All this rain making everything..." He growled as he noticed that the ground of Kon field was soaked. "Shit." He growled.

There was a thunderous roar before a blue, titanic shark with three-tails, a sharp white horn protruding from its forehead, and piercing black eyes jumped up from the wet ground. Madara yelled as he moved just in time. The shark dived back into the wet ground, taking one of the lizards with it as it disappeared. "Sanbi..." Rokubi whimpered out, falling to the ground. Madara could only look around in a panic as he looked for his lizard.

All at once, Sanbi's head appeared in another section of the ground. The lizard hardly made a mouthful but Sanbi made quick work of the lizard. Chomping razor-sharp teeth, blood splashing everywhere and hisses of pain, Sanbi devoured the lizard before disappearing into the ground again.

"STORM-GOD!!" Madara yelled out. "Show yourself if you're not a coward!!" At that, there was a whipping gale of wind and rain rushing through the area. Everyone had to lower themselves to avoid the onslaught of wind. Sakura was screaming as she tried to grab onto Kyuubi's hair. Kyuubi held his hands over his head but was able to make out the outlines of a figure kneeling next to one lying on the ground. A smaller figure was next to them. As Kyuubi squinted his eyes, he could see Sanbi trying to see if Rokubi could walk, the brunette shaking his head in response.

Sanbi nodded but leaned to pick up Rokubi. There were a few winces and gasps but Sanbi got to his feet. Sanbi gestured to Hoshi and the prince, looking back to his home one more time, nodded to Sanbi before spreading his wings and beginning to take flight. Just before they left, Hoshi turned and saw Kyuubi.

Both demons looked each other in the eye. Then Hoshi dug into the bundle he had and, with all his might, threw something into the moat surrounding Kon Castle Town. Looking at Kyuubi one last time (Kyuubi could have sworn that he saw tears), Sanbi, Rokubi, and Hoshi disappeared in the wind.

When the gales passed, the area was empty save for Kyuubi, Sakura, Madara and the remaining lizard. Madara gasped and looked around for his captives. Then he howled in fury, "DAMN THEM!!" He jumped into the carriage, about to follow in hot pursuit when he heard a soft crackling noise, like someone stepping on dried grass. The man turned his head just to see Kyuubi trying to run away. He couldn't have that, now, could he?

Madara held out one of his hands and almost immediately the small demon yelped as he felt himself being lifted up by a strange force. Kyuubi yowled softly as he was brought in front of Madara. The man smiled and asked,

"Hello there, small one. Did you manage to see the three demons that ran past here just now?" Kyuubi looked at Madara with wide eyes and silently shook his head. Madara chuckled, "You're lying, aren't you?" Kyuubi shook his head. Madara hummed and seemed to think for a moment. Kyuubi took the opportunity to take out his spades. Maybe... Just maybe he could buy the others some time. Madara saw this and chuckled, "Aren't you cute?" Then he moved his hand, throwing Kyuubi into the wall.

When he was sure that the demon wouldn't get up, Madara laughed, "You think you can protect them? Foolish child." He gave a whip of the reigns, causing the lizard to hiss before it began running. "No one is safe from Madara, King of the Humans. Soon to be King of the World!!" He cackled as he ran into the night.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura screamed as she flew to check on the small demon. Nothing _seemed_ broken. There was a soft murmuring before Kyuubi was able to sit up.

"Ow... My head..." Sakura sighed,

"Thank goodness that you're okay!" Kyuubi nodded,

"I'm fine but..." The small demon looked out into the field. "Hoshi..." Sakura could sense the small demon's distress. She wanted to say something reassuring but after seeing how relentless Madara could be, she couldn't think of anything. Kyuubi, meanwhile, felt horrible. _"I didn't make it in time... I failed Hoshi. I failed Kon... I..."_ In a flash of memory, Kyuubi remembered when Hoshi had thrown something into the moat. "What was that anyhow?" He mused as he walked over to the moat. Crimson eyes roamed over the water until they found something wrapped in leather at the bottom of the water.

"Kyuubi? What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she saw Kyuubi jump into the water. Kyuubi didn't answer; whatever that thing was... it was special enough for Hoshi to have thrown back. Sakura could only watch a mess of orange and green move around in the water until, finally, Kyuubi swam back up with the parcel in hand.

Gulping lightly, Kyuubi unwrapped the leather. In it, was a shiny new counterpart to his own Metronome. This one was crafted out of blue marble, there were symbols of the gods decorating it, and the staff was golden. "It's beautiful..." Kyuubi whispered. Sakura gasped and stuttered,

"Th-that's the... the... the Metronome of Time!! The Treasure of the Royal Family!" Kyuubi looked up,

"Really?!" Kyuubi observed the object a bit more before he felt dizzy. "I don't... feel so good..." When Kyuubi sank into the water, Sakura yelled,

"Kyuubi!!"

* * *

Kyuubi woke up in a white room. There were decorations on the walls and floor, but he didn't really focus on those factors. In front of him, standing at a glass table, was Hoshi. The Prince of Kon was looking intently at the Metronome of Time before he picked it up and turned, smiling softly,

"My precious Kyuubi..." Kyuubi blushed and spoke,

"Hoshi! You're alright, I--!"

"By the time you see this vision," 'Hoshi' went on, "I will be around no longer."

"Vision?" Kyuubi asked, forgetting that he wouldn't get an answer. Hoshi set the Metronome of Time to a slow beat before stating,

"I wish so dearly that I could have seen you when you entered Kon Castle Town with the Spiritual Stones... But the most I can do is to teach you this secret melody to open the Door of Time." With that, Hoshi began to sing,

_**'Time flows... **_

_**Like a river... **_

_**There is no one who can stop **_

_**Or control the flow of time... **_

_**The gods... **_

_**May permit us... **_

_**But the flow of time is **_

_**Ultimately their own...'**_

When the song was over with, Kyuubi gulped before singing back,

_**'Time flows... **_

_**Like a river... **_

_**There is no one who can stop **_

_**Or control the flow of time... **_

_**The gods... **_

_**May permit us... **_

_**But the flow of time is **_

_**Ultimately their own...'**_

Once the song was over, Hoshi spoke, "Now Kyuubi. Listen closely."

"Yes?"

"Play this song in front of the sacred altar in the Temple of Time. I implore you, you must protect the Chakra of Life!" After those words from Hoshi's vision, everything turned white and Kyuubi felt himself slipping away.

* * *

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi, wake up!" Sakura was flying frantically over the unconscious demon. "Oh no... What if he really got hurt this time? Kyuubi, wake up!" That last yell was what roused Kyuubi from his slumber. The orange-haired demon sat up and whispered,

"...Temple of Time."

"What?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi grabbed her and yelled,

"I have to get to the Temple of Time!" Sakura whined out at the feeling of being crushed by the demon's hand.

"Okay! Okay!" Kyuubi let go of his fairy, shook himself, then ran through into the Castle Town.

* * *

When Kyuubi walked inside, he gasped as he saw the towns-people. Many of the stands had been torn apart, some scorched by thunder, others by flames. A lot of demons were lying in the roads, being tended for injuries.

"What was that all about?" Someone asked.

"Rokubi-sama was running away from that human Madara..."

"But why?"

Many more murmurs had been spoken but Kyuubi ignored them. The small demon walked around the Town until he finally had to ask a demon that was standing near a certain pathway. "Sir... Could you tell me where to find the Temple of Time?" The demon nodded and replied,

"Oh! You must mean Juubi-sama's Temple!"

"What?", Kyuubi tilted his head.

"Let me explain. The Temple of Time is sometimes called Juubi-sama's Temple in honor of the Juubi No Iruka, the ten-tailed dolphin, god of life, knowledge, and time."

"Oh..." Kyuubi hummed before he asked, "Could you tell us where to find it." The demon pointed to the path besides him.

"Just go through this path right here and you should see a great big building."

"Thank you sir!" Kyuubi bowed before running down the path.

* * *

In a small grove, nestled amongst flourishing trees and sparkling fountains and pools, was Juubi-sama's Temple.

"Oh wow..." Kyuubi looked up at the Temple. It was made of blue and gold materials and reached into the sky in height. Also, on the top of it, there was a giant gold statue of a ten-tailed dolphin.

"This must be the place." Kyuubi nodded and they walked in through the gold-rimmed door.

* * *

The room they found themselves was made entirely of gray and blue stone and it had windows that allowed light in to illuminate this holy place. Walking on a red carpet and then over a large stone tablet that held the sign of the Royal Family surrounded by rings of gold. Finally, Kyuubi saw the glass table that Hoshi had stood in front of during the vision.

"Kyuubi..." Sakura began, "Do you know what to do? Because that door over there..." Kyuubi looked up and saw a door made up of glowing blue marble. It had carvings depicting the ten gods of destiny bestowing light upon the world. Kyuubi nodded softly,

"I think I do." Kyuubi stood in front of the glass table and read the inscriptions that were there underneath three hollow spaces. "'Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones, Stand with the Metronome of Time, And sing the Song of Time'." Kyuubi looked around, making sure that no one else was there, before he took out the Metronome of Time.

"'Song of Time'?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded as he set the Metronome to a slow beat like Hoshi did. After a few moments of watching the golden staff go back and forth, Kyuubi cleared his throat and sang.

_**'Time flows... **_

_**Like a river... **_

_**There is no one who can stop **_

_**Or control the flow of time... **_

_**The gods... **_

_**May permit us... **_

_**But the flow of time is **_

_**Ultimately their own...'**_

All of a sudden, the three Spiritual Stones floated out of Kyuubi's knapsack and began rotating slowly in the air. As each one passed, Kyuubi remembered who had given him each one. "Hachibi-sama..." The image of the dying forest-god entered his mind. "Lady Yonbi..." The memory of the volcano-goddess in her rampage came. "Papa..." The thought of when Sanbi was trying to get Kyuubi to leave Lord Jabu-Jabun's stomach came into view.

Finally, the Stones floated, one by one, into each of the three hollows. When they were securely in place, the symbol above the door (a circle divided into three parts) began to shine golden. The Door of Time then resounded,

_"YE OF PURE HEART... ENTER!"_, before it moved and slid to the side, revealing a secret hallway. Sakura flew onto Kyuubi's head and spoke,

"Should we go?" Kyuubi nodded and, taking one last look behind him, walked in.

* * *

Kyuubi and Sakura walked down the dark hallway. The fairy's pink light only lit up so much. Kyuubi had very little to walk by when he stepped on a certain area of carpet. Next to him, a statue that was previously hidden lit up. Kyuubi looked at it and saw that it was a topaz statue of a giant raccoon with blue lines carved in it.

_"ICHIBI NO SHUKAKU! ONE-TAILED RACCOON! GOD OF SAND AND WIND!"_ The voice of the Door of Time spoke. Kyuubi nodded before walking a bit further. He stepped on another piece of the carpet and a new statue lit up. This one was made of amethyst and it was of a giant two-tailed cat.

_"NIBI NO NEKOMATA! TWO-TAILED CAT! GODDESS OF DEATH AND DARKNESS!"_ Kyuubi moved on. He passed the sapphire statue of Sanbi in his shark-form, a garnet and ebony statue of Lady Yonbi as the winged-serpent, a platinum statue of Gobi, a gold and topaz statue of Rokubi, then a silver statue of the seven-tailed badger, Shichibi No Kaku. Kyuubi looked at the statue of the god of magic and the earth and couldn't help but think about how it reminded him of Shichibi.

Then he saw the emerald statue of Hachibi. Forcing himself not to cry he moved on. But the next statue made him gasp. It was a statue of a nine-tailed fox made of a fiery type of ruby that Kyuubi didn't recognize.

_"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! NINE-TAILED FOX! GOD OF FIRE AND WARS!"_ As Kyuubi looked at the statue, he couldn't help but think that it looked familiar. Kyuubi moved on. Finally, he made it to a statue of...

_"JUUBI NO IRUKA! THE KING OF THE GODS! THE TEN-TAILED DOLPHIN! GOD OF LIFE! KNOWLEDGE!"_ The door next to the statue began to slowly open up. _"AND TIME!"_ When the voice of the Door of Time finished, the door by Juubi's statue opened up completely. Kyuubi gulped and walked in.

* * *

Inside this room, Kyuubi and Sakura gasped at the simplicity of it. Nothing was in here except a few candles and a table that held...

"Oh my gods!!!" Sakura screamed. Kyuubi grabbed for a spade and replied,

"What is it?!" Sakura flew over to the table and gasped,

"This is..." She flew a bit closer to the item. It was a vermillion cloak that was fringed into nine places in the back... almost like tails.

"What is it Sakura-san? And where's the Chakra of Life?" Sakura shook herself and exclaimed,

"Do you know what this is?!" Kyuubi shook his head. "This! Is the legendary cloak of the god Kyuubi No Kitsune!"

"Cloak?" Sakura sighed and spoke,

"Haven't you noticed that most of the gods we have met have been wearing special cloaks?" Kyuubi thought for a minute before he realized that Sakura was right. "This one belongs to Kyuubi No Kitsune!!" Sakura flew around the cloak once more before she added, "You should try it on!" Kyuubi shook his head furiously,

"No way! I'm not a god, I shouldn't wear the clothes of one!!" But Sakura persisted,

"Maybe it's the key to the Chakra of Life!" At the sound of the Chakra of Life, Kyuubi whimpered,

"I'm sorry...", to the air before he ran over to the table and held out the cloak. As it rolled to the floor, he whined, "It's too big!"

"Just do your best!" Sakura cried. Kyuubi nodded and put on as much of the cloak as he could. Once he put the hood on (sporting pointed, orange ears), Kyuubi mewled,

"How do I look?"

"Silly." Sakura giggled. "But somehow... Fitting." As soon as the cloak was on, the whole room was bathed in a sparkling rainbow of light. It surrounded Kyuubi and Sakura. As Sakura was screaming her little fairy head off, Kyuubi asked,

"What's happening?!" The light spun around them in a flurry before everything went white.

* * *

There seemed to be no end of the white light. In encompassed everything but had no end. Kyuubi felt himself falling in an eternity of blankness. Suddenly, there was a dark chuckle. Then Kyuubi saw Madara's figure form from the whiteness. A sort of darkness began to form around Madara, tainting the whiteness. Then Madara smiled and spoke, "Ha ha ha ha!! Excellent work! I knew that you held the keys to the Sacred Realm." Kyuubi gasped,

"No... No, this isn't happening!!" Madara laughed,

"Oh, but it is! Thanks to you I'm able to enter this purest of realms. I think that I'll go look for that Chakra of Life now." When Madara turned and began walking away, he waved and sang, "Good-bye~!" Kyuubi wanted to stop him but it was like he couldn't move.

"No! Come back!!" Madara kept walking, leaving a dark path where he went.

"NO!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, things have taken such a swift turn! What will happen next? **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"What kind of god are you?! In Kon, children are raised on the tales of the kind benevolent gods who created the land for us to live on. ALL I SEE IS A COWARD HIDING ON HIS THRONE!!"**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	19. Refugees

"Now then..." A smooth voice rolled throughout the main hall of Kon Castle. Madara smiled as he strolled, nay, floated about the room. He chuckled as he looked down at his chest. After a moment, the sign of the Chakra of Life appeared, one part of the divided circle glowing. Madara frowned slightly, thinking, _"Why the hell is only part of the Chakra of Life mine?!"_ Making the sign go away, Madara called out to his servants. "Listen up!" A crowd of Undeads and skeleton soldiers looked towards Madara: the poor inhabitants of Kon Castle.

"My reign as King of Kon begins today. But, as any good king will know, the word tends to have a hard time getting out." Madara chuckled and added, "Go forth and show the people who is their rightful king!!!" There were shrieks and groans aplenty before the monsters began rushing out of the ruined Castle and into the Castle Town. Madara sat down and listened. When the screams of horror and agony could be heard, the human smiled and floated into the area outside of his new castle. The black-haired man looked at the building and its surroundings, humming, "It needs a bit of..." His whole being glowed purple and black before he concluded, "Renovation."

Madara brought his hands together and the action caused the entire structure of Kon Castle to fall into pieces and rubble. Madara thought for a moment before moving his hands, as if sculpting something. The rubble began to swirl around in a flurry; pieces fitting into here, rubble growing into fences and gargoyles. Madara smiled as his work neared completion and, as a final touch, he brought one of his hands up. In a few moments, a pond of scalding-hot magma, red and glimmering, rose up from the ground. Madara used his new chakra to lift his new Castle into the sky above the magma pool. Finally, it was done. The imposing structure stood, looming over the land, made up of the darkest material known to Kon. It would strike fear into anyone without them even knowing who owned the building, with its gargoyles and its monster sentries to its jagged architecture...

"Home sweet home." Madara stated. Then he completed a few hand-signs before some of his mighty chakra swam out from him and devoured the sky around Kon Castle and Kon Castle Town. The skies became black without rain. They thundered without storm. Observing his little sanctuary, Madara deemed he was pleased with what would be his new home.

All at once, there was a painful scream from nearby the castle. Madara sighed, "What is it now?", before he floated over to the path that strayed to the side of the castle. Madara sensed that over here... over here was a powerful source of chakra and magic; by no means as powerful as his own, but still powerful. "Hm... I wonder..." Madara formed some of his dark chakra into a large hand and forced it through the stone wall. There was a pained yelp before the hand came back, holding Sai the Great Fairy.

The Fairy struggled against Madara's grip, trying everything from burning the hand to clawing at it. But it wouldn't let go. As Madara smirked at him, Sai groaned. He had the Chakra of Life now... Sai couldn't fight against it; he was made from it himself. "Please..." Sai whispered, "Let me go. I have no quarrel with you and surely you have none with me--AAGHH!!" Madara caused the hand to tighten and Sai screamed in pain until Madara dropped the Fairy to the ground. Sai heaved and coughed for air as Madara looked down on him. Daring to look up, Sai gave a soft smile and asked, "So the human has finally obtained the power of the gods. Tell me, Madara-_sama_..." Sai chuckled the last part. "What do you wish to do with such power? Give strength to the humans?" Madara hummed and thought for a second before replying,

"Maybe... If I feel like it, I suppose..." Sai chuckled, but when he did Madara shot him a glare that demanded that he cease. The human then revealed the sign of the Chakra of Life and asked, "Tell me, Fairy, why is it that I only have a third of the Chakra's power?! Now!!" Sai gasped slightly as he looked at the shining symbol. His fair face smiled before laughter broke throughout the dismal air. Madara did not join in and asked, "Why are you laughing, Fairy?" Sai stood and laughed a bit more before replying,

"Because this isn't the end. The gods have shown me the future, Madara, and it is clear that this little game of yours will fail!" Sai took a quick breath, "You will be defeated, Madara, and what's more, you shall be cut down by the power that you wield and--"

"QUIET!" Madara roared as he viciously back-handed the Fairy, sending him to the floor. Madara stood there, huffing and panting from his rage, eyes shining red. Sai was coughing up blood, the golden liquid splattering to the ground. The area was quiet, except the screams in the distance. Sai wiped some of his blood from his mouth and looked at Madara before smiling, and stating,

"I wish you a faith worse than hell, Madara-_sama_..." There was a twinkling in the wind before Sai's entire being transformed into a swarm of golden-colored balls of light and flew away on the wind. Madara scoffed,

"Damn fairy..." He finally allowed his feet to touch the ground as he snapped his fingers. In a flash of red smoke, his lizard appeared sans the carriage. "I should really try to find the little Prince..." Madara hummed as he began working on his mode of transportation. A few more horns here... Sharpen the teeth... Another pair of legs... "Ah, there we are." The red lizard was more of a monstrosity now, just the way Madara liked things. He created a saddle to rest on the lizard's back before he mounted up and gave a whip of the reigns, spurring the lizard towards the Town.

* * *

"Sanbi..." Rokubi's weakened voice whispered from behind the shark-god. The three had been more than busy making their way across Kon Field, Sanbi carrying the lightening-god and Hoshi flying besides them. Sanbi replied,

"Yes Rokubi?"

"Stop. Please." Rokubi coughed out. Sanbi shook his head, not slowing his pace in the least,

"I can't. We have to put as much distance between ourselves and Madara as possible." Rokubi growled softly before he spoke again,

"Hoshi's exhausted. We have to stop and--"

"No!" The young Prince growled as he flew in front of the two gods. "I'll be fine as long as we get to wherever Sanbi is taking us to!" Rokubi tried to persist but it ended up as a whine of pain.

"Oh gods, what did that human do to me~?"

The three moved on, trekking across the Field as swift as water and air, until they finally reached Lake Konya sometime during the late afternoon. When they got to the water's edge, Sanbi was panting heavily as he softly lay Rokubi on the ground. Hoshi all but collapsed on the ground when they finally stopped; clutching the bundle he had taken tightly to his chest. Sanbi walked over to Hoshi and spoke, "Watch over your brother." Hoshi nodded and Sanbi walked over to the entryway to the Lake.

The bluenette took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before revealing blue eyes and getting to work. Making his own hand signs, he allowed some of his own chakra to leak out into the area. Rokubi saw this and asked, "A chakra-trail?" Sanbi nodded after deeming that the facade was well-enough off. He then cut his thumb on one of his sharp teeth before allowing the blood to drip down onto the floor. He followed by making sure to spread the small bit of liquid with his foot. Preparations complete, Sanbi walked back to the two brothers and stated,

"I'm not sure how well this will work. But we need something to throw Madara off of our trail." The storm-god chuckled without mirth, "I never imagined that _we_ of all creatures would be running from a mere human." All of a sudden, Sanbi's ears twitched and the storm-god growled.

"What is it?" Rokubi asked, trying to sit up but just falling on his side with a hiss. Hoshi whimpered almost inaudibly, clutching onto the bundle and moving closer to the older demons. Sanbi grabbed for Samehada just as a swarm of golden fairies flew from the sky and into the Lake. "Is that Sai?" When the water shined for a second before a water-logged male dragged himself out of the liquid, they all got their answer. Sanbi flinched; Sai looked like a wreck, to put it frankly. The normally bright and smiling fairy had bruises all over, especially on the side of his face, and he definitely wasn't smiling.

Sai collapsed on the ground in front of them before Sanbi asked, "What the hell happened to you?!" To this, the Fairy chuckled and answered,

"Madara happened. Sanbi-sama... Rokubi-sama..." The Fairy looked over to Hoshi. "And his majesty..." Sai groaned softly as he raised a hand towards the Lake, the water shining before images appeared on it. The images that appeared... How they were ghastly. Monsters storming from what used to be Kon Castle and attacking the Castle Town. Males, females, children; it didn't matter, all were devoured or slaughtered. Some being turned into monsters themselves, the bodies of others left to rot in the streets. Sanbi growled, face growing fierce. Rokubi gasped and tried to cover Hoshi's eyes, but the younger moved his hands away. He couldn't ignore what was happening to their people. Sai made the images vanish before stating, "Kon Castle is no more. Madara has seen to that in a most ruthless and efficient way." Sanbi spoke up,

"How did he get so powerful so quickly?! Even his own power would have taken centuries to build up to this point!" Sai frowned heavily before stating,

"We need to have a conference of the gods. Which place would you deem the safest right now?" Sanbi raised an eyebrow before he thought about it. They might have shelter underneath Lake Konya. But then again, Madara could just barge in and destroy everything... Shion Village? Hardly. Also, Rokubi needed a healer and time to recover. Sanbi shook his head as he remembered the best healer he knew.

"Take us to Ember Town." Sai nodded and limped over to the three demons. The black-haired Fairy exhaled softly before the swarm of golden fairies came back and swirled around them.

"Try not to think heavy thoughts..." Was all he instructed before they were whisked away.

* * *

Lady Yonbi was currently going over the deliveries of bomb-juice plants that had to be carried out. Earlier that day, she had had a... _heavy_ sense of disaster shake her to her very core. She didn't have a clue what it could have been and she couldn't be bothered to worry over unknown feelings.

"Let's see... This shipment has to go to Kon Castle and..." There was a twinkling in the air, causing Yonbi's scales to shiver. "Sai?" She growled, confused. All the demons in Ember Town had stopped working upon hearing the curious noise. Yonbi walked to the center of the Town, listening and looking about warily. Abruptly, the swarm of golden fairies flew through the underground Town. It shocked many demons out of their scales, not used to seeing such things. Yonbi growled out, "Keep working!" Finally, after flying about in a flurry, the swarm landed in front of Yonbi. When the fairies vanished, Yonbi gasped as she saw Sanbi, Rokubi, Sai, and... "Prince Hoshi?"

Hoshi gulped and shied away, mostly taken aback by the female's clothing. Yonbi shook her head softly but went back to the others. Sai and Rokubi had definitely seen better days and Sanbi... Sanbi looked ready for war. The volcano-goddess asked, "What is going on, Sanbi?" The bluenette shook his head and gestured to Rokubi.

"Please, Yonbi. I need you to heal him." Yonbi gulped slightly as she looked over the weasel-god. He seemed to only be exhausted, but she was sure that a full exam would reveal what was wrong. She wanted to know more but she shook her head and said,

"Bring him to my chambers. Sai, you can stay out here with Hoshi." The Fairy nodded and proceeded to calmly sit down next to the door to Yonbi's chamber. "Mina!!" Yonbi hissed out.

"Hai Lady Yonbi?" Mina replied as she arrived. Yonbi helped Sanbi to carry Rokubi into the chamber.

"Bring me my herbs and supplies. And be quick about it!!" Mina yelped at the goddess's urgency but nodded and rushed off, occasionally telling demons to keep about their business. Hoshi could only watch as his brother and only family was carried off.

Inside the chamber, Yonbi spoke, "Undress him. Be quick about it, you know that I don't like males so there's nothing to be squeamish about." Sanbi nodded as he proceeded to remove Rokubi's clothes. The brunette chuckled sadly,

"I feel like a child, being undressed like this..." Sanbi shook his head, smiling softly,

"Hush now... You'll need all your energy for this." Once Rokubi was fully nude, Sanbi nodded to Yonbi, The goddess walked over and let her eyes give a once-over of Rokubi's body.

"No visible mars. The damage must be internal..." Yonbi stretched out her fingers and shook herself before letting her green and black chakra flow around her frame. Her eyes changed to black and she looked at Rokubi's body. "Good gods!!" She gasped in horror besides herself. It was almost as if someone had taken all of Rokubi's nerves, muscles, and chakra-vessels and twisted them together in some sort of weird, vile, manic fashion. Yonbi had to get her bearings straight before saying, "Once I'm done here, you will tell me what happened. Understood?" Sanbi nodded quietly before leaning down and whispering to Rokubi,

"Rokubi, I do not lie to people. This will hurt immensely, but I need you to bear through it." Rokubi's red eyes widened slightly and he asked,

"When you say hurt..." Rokubi got his answer when Sanbi kneeled next to the bed and moved his arm close to Rokubi's mouth. "Sanbi?"

"You might need something to bite on." Rokubi still was unsure but whenever Sanbi was around, he could feel a bit sure about things. The brunette demon nodded before Sanbi signaled for Yonbi to start. The blonde nodded and allowed some of her chakra to move into her hands. She decided to begin with Rokubi's legs, seeing as they were the most mangled. Yonbi moved her hands to one of Rokubi's legs and exhaled smoothly before growling out a command in the language of the gods. The was a crackle of light before Rokubi flinched softly and let out a gut-wrenching scream. "Rokubi, I'm here! Just stay with me, alright?!"

Rokubi almost didn't hear him, the pain was over-whelming. And that had only been one of his legs! They still had the rest of his body to do! The thought alone made Rokubi want to sob but he held it back, instead digging his teeth into Sanbi's arm the next time the pain came.

Sanbi winced but to him the pain was but a scratch compared to what Rokubi must have been going through. Besides, Sanbi could heal himself from the small marks in no time, as long as he could help Rokubi.

Outside the chamber, Hoshi was sitting next to Sai. The young Prince couldn't help but hear his brother's creams but he couldn't do anything except sit there. Hoshi clutched the bundle that he had with him to his chest and sank his face into it. Sai looked over and saw the Prince's frame shivering.

_'It was about time that boy cried, I was beginning to think something was wrong with him.'_ Sai looked over his wounds and sighed before thinking, _'We've really made a mess of things, haven't we? And I can't even be healed unless we talk to _him_...'_

Hoshi didn't need to be crying like this; his parents and his people would surely be looking down on him if they knew he was being weak like this. _'Be strong... Be strong...'_ A scream shocked him out of his thoughts before he thought, _'Be strong for Mother and Father...'_ The image of the two adult demons sitting on their thrones, smiling, shot through Hoshi's mind. _'Be strong for Rokubi...'_ Images of Rokubi during his better times flashed through. _'Be strong for...'_

Kyuubi's smiling face appeared in his mind.

Hoshi gasped before digging out Kyuubi's yukata. The mere sight of it made Hoshi want to sob. _'What have I done?! I didn't make anything better, I made everything worse!!'_

_"Once I come back with the third Spiritual Stone and we get rid of Madara, we can spend as much time together as we want!"_

"Kyuubi..." Hoshi whispered as he took a deep smell of the yukata. With watery, scarlet eyes, Hoshi silently prayed, "Don't be dead... Please..."

* * *

It was at least in the middle of the night when they had finally finished the surgery. Yonbi fell back onto the ground, panting from exhaustion. Rokubi finally let go of Sanbi's arm when the medicinal herbs that Mina gave him began to take effect and Sanbi lapped at his arm, the bloody wounds already beginning to heal.

Yonbi panted for a few minutes before calling over, "What the hell happened, Sanbi?" Sanbi took a minute before replying, in the tongue of the gods,

_"(Juubi and his damned over-zealousness are what happened!! I knew he was making the worst mistake of our lives when he created humans!!)"_ Yonbi sighed, the relationship between Sanbi and Juubi had always been tense ever since they made the latter their king.

_"(What happened now?)"_ Sanbi growled,

_"(I can't say anymore until we have a conference. And that will have to wait until Rokubi...)"_

"I'm already up." The brunette spoke as he gingerly sat up from the stone bed. Sanbi walked over, asking,

"Are you sure? You should get more rest..." Rokubi shook his head, saying,

"Madara won't give Kon any rest. We should make up a plan as soon as possible." Sanbi and Yonbi nodded and all three of them sat down on the ground, getting into meditative-stance. Rokubi gasped, "Wait, what about--?"

"We're here." Sai spoke as he and Hoshi walked into the room and sat down. It was a bit difficult for Hoshi, he had only practiced meditation with Rokubi a few times before. But soon he got the hang of it and only stayed quiet as the older ones in the room chanted in the words of the gods.

_"(The gods of Kon who created this noble land...)"_ Sai breathed out.

_"(We who created the skies...)"_ Rokubi continued.

_"(The seas...)"_ Sanbi added.

_"(The earth...)"_ Yonbi sighed.

_"(We wish to speak with Juubi No Iruka!)"_ All four of the older ones chanted at once.

* * *

Hoshi didn't know what had happened. All he had done was blinked once but soon he found himself in a large, cavernous space, water rushing up the walls. There were nine hollows hewn in the thick, sturdy rock and a giant, plush cushion in the front of the hall.

On said cushion, was a titanic-sized, teal dolphin with ten tails, lounging away as he looked into a nearby stream of water. The dolphin had a large crown of gold and gems on its head, golden rings on its flippers, and golden rings and gems on each of its moving tails. Hoshi gasped as his ears twitched as he heard noise from behind him. In the second hollow, the symbol for 'two' above it, two large, almond-shaped, lavender eyes formed in the darkness.

Next, in the hollow with 'three' above it, Sanbi appeared in his shark-form. His black eyes more than portrayed his agitation and fury at the situation.

Next, Yonbi appeared in her other form. A large, sleek green and black serpent with sharp, black claws, and yellow fringes running down her back. Yonbi growled out before her green eyes narrowed and two, vibrant purple and black wings extended from her back.

There was a howl before Gobi bolted into the hall towards his designated hollow. The god of plains nearly collapsed into his space, he had been extremely busy before he was summoned here.

Rokubi shook his fur, trying to get any remaining knots out of the smooth brown and yellow fur, before he walked into his hollow.

After Sai walked in and took a seat next to the giant dolphin, there was silence. The ten-tailed dolphin looked at everything in the hall before observing, "I see that the Raccoon, the Badger, the Snake, and the Fox are absent..." The dolphin moved so that he faced everyone. "Again." Sanbi growled,

"That is partly _your_ fault, Juubi." Said dolphin sighed before replying,

"Silence yourself, Sanbi." Sanbi shook his head, adding,

"We don't need to speak of who is and isn't here, we need to find out what we're going to do about Madara!!" Yonbi hissed,

"What the hell happened anyway?! You still haven't told me!" When the room was silent, Sai cleared his throat and stated,

"Madara, the King of the Humans... Has obtained the Chakra of Life..." There were roars of unrest all around, especially from Sanbi and Yonbi.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Yonbi roared, almost ready to charge, "How did this happen?! Why?!!" Sanbi growled, struggling to keep his composure,

"Well, you've done it now, haven't you Juubi? With those precious creations of yours!!" Sanbi roared, causing all of the water in the room to stop flowing. "You've basically killed all of us demons, you do realize that?!" As all the gods were clamoring, Juubi simply kept up his smile until he rose up one of his tails. Juubi spun it around, causing the water to keep moving.

"We shouldn't destroy such beautiful things, now, should we?" The dolphin-god then added, "What you all seem to have skipped over is that only one with a pure heart can obtain the whole Chakra of Life. This Madara must only have a third of it. And judging from the amount of trouble he's causing..." Juubi looked into one of the streams, seeing Madara and his monsters still ravaging Kon Castle Town. "Oh my... It must be the Chakra of Power that he is in control of." Juubi sighed before looking over the hall and resting his eyes on... "The young Prince Hoshi..."

Hoshi flinched as the dolphin spoke his name. "Step forward." Hoshi nodded before calmly walking forward towards the dolphin-god, he still had some of his grace as a Prince. When the young one stopped, Juubi chirped a bit before Hoshi felt something strange on his chest, where his heart was. Looking down, the dark-haired prince gasped as he saw the symbol of the Chakra of Life on him, one of the pieces of the circle shining. "See, it's fine." Sai spoke up,

"But... If the Chakra of Life has been scattered about, won't Madara come looking for it?" Juubi raised an eyebrow,

"Your point?" Rokubi shook his head and added,

"Then he will come after Hoshi!!"

"Your point?" Juubi hummed. Sanbi was a thread's breath from ripping Juubi a new one. The dolphin was so damn _infuriating_! Juubi smiled and stated, "We will just have to hide Hoshi until this little ordeal blows over. Humans don't live long, if I remember right..." Sanbi cleared his throat. Juubi sighed, "Yes Sanbi?"

"What about those in Kon? What will they do?" The shark asked. An eerily calm and still voice spoke from the second hollow,

"There will be many deaths in Kon... It is inevitable, as is..."

"Destiny. Well put, Nibi." Juubi smiled and chirped. There was a great roar, shaking the whole hall. Everyone watched in shock as Sanbi slid over and roared, sharp teeth bared,

"QUIT HIDING BEHIND THAT WORD AND DO SOMETHING!!! WE CAN'T JUST LET THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT BEINGS BE SLAUGHTERED!!!"

The room was silent, everyone awaiting the next move. It was quite a surprise when Sanbi was suddenly hurled back into his hollow by some unseen force. Hitting the wall, Sanbi let out a growl of pain as Juubi huffed, "I swear, all that yelling of yours was giving me a headache, Sanbi."

"So..." Everyone turned and saw the small Prince looking up towards Juubi and asking, "Everyone is just going to die? There's nothing you can do?"

"Hoshi..." Rokubi sighed. All at once, Hoshi spread his wings and flew in front of Juubi before yelling,

"I refuse to believe that! You all are supposed to protect those who worship you and believe in you! It wouldn't be right to send people to the slaughter like this..." Hoshi gulped back tears before yelling out, "The person that I cared for the most... Is going to die..?" All the gods could only watch as Hoshi flew right into Juubi's face and yelled, "What kind of god are you?! In Kon, children are raised on the tales of the kind benevolent gods who created the land for us to live on. ALL I SEE IS A COWARD HIDING ON HIS THRONE!!"

There was silence.

The way that Juubi was staring at the small demon was enough to unnerve everyone in the hall. Slowly, however, the dolphin-god smiled softly and stated, "Not many people stand up to me." Before waving a tail and adding, "Do what you will, but the Prince has to stay hidden as long as the Chakra resides within him." Everyone nodded before Juubi announced, "Meeting adjourned." Rokubi and Sanbi made their ways over to Hoshi before all three of them disappeared. One by one, everyone in the hall disappeared until only Gobi, Juubi, and Sai remained.

The dark-haired fairy sighed, "Juubi-sama, if it wouldn't be too much trouble..?" The dolphin nodded before his eyes turned from their deep brown to a shining gold. A few minutes later, Sai was back to perfect health; back to shining and smiling softly. Afterwards, Juubi turned to the wolf-god and frowned,

"You were later than usual, Gobi." The wolf-god smiled back,

"I love you too. But if you must know, I was busy transferring the survivors of the massacre of Kon Castle Town to safer havens. Not that you care." Juubi's eyes narrowed and he chirped to Sai,

"Leave. You have work to do as do all of us." The Great Fairy bowed before disappearing. Then Juubi asked to Gobi, "What makes you think that?"

"Let's just say that if I didn't love you so much, I would have said what Hoshi said a _long_ time ago."

"Gobi No Hokou... Get back to work..." Juubi chirped out angrily. Gobi smirked before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… This chapter was another sub-chapter, I didn't want to get right into the second part and it always used to bug me that in the actual game they never told you what the hell Zelda and Impa were doing when all of the crap was going on. **

**Yeah, they fled the castle… Then what? Anyway, I hope people like the story so far, please review. **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Sanbi-sama, you hardly ever visit this village. What reason could you possibly have for coming today of all days?" **_

**-Tyranno's girl. **__


	20. Into the Shadows

That evening, when they were back in Kon (more specifically Ember Town), Sanbi, Rokubi, and Hoshi were resting in one of Ember Town's inns. Well, actually, Hoshi had discretely cried himself to sleep in Rokubi's lap and Sanbi was taking guard near the door. Yawning slightly, Rokubi ran his fingers through Hoshi's navy-blue hair. It was quiet for a long time before Sanbi whispered,

_"(We can't keep doing this, Rokubi.)"_ The weasel-god replied,

_"(What do you mean?)"_

_"(In order to really keep Madara away from your brother, we need to distract him from his trail all together.)"_ Sanbi looked at Rokubi before continuing, _"(We can't do that by keeping Hoshi with us.)"_ Rokubi sighed,

_"(Sanbi, my mother's dying wish was that I protect Hoshi with my life. How could I possibly abandon him somewhere? And not only that,)"_ Rokubi shut his eyes, _"(There's no safe place for us to leave him even if we could!)"_ The two gods were quiet for a moment, deep in thought. But then Sanbi sighed,

_"(It's almost torture for me to say this but... But there is __**one**__ place we could take him.)"_ Rokubi raised an eyebrow but when he saw the sadness in Sanbi's eyes from that statement, he knew exactly where the shark-god meant.

_"(No... Sanbi, no.)_ Sanbi stated,

_"(They would take care of him almost as if he disappeared from the earth, Rokubi. And besides, Shion Village is under the protection of Nibi, so it would be safe--)"_ Nonetheless, Rokubi shook his head,

_"(I wouldn't wish that hell on my enemies, Sanbi, and you're telling me to put my brother through it?!)"_

_"(Rokubi...)"_ Suddenly,

"Stop it." Both gods looked down towards Rokubi's lap and saw that Hoshi's scarlet eyes were open, still wet from tears.

"Hoshi, are you okay?" Rokubi asked as he saw his younger brother sit up. The Prince simply replied,

"Out of your conversation I could make out the words 'Shion Village' and 'Nibi'. So is it safe to assume that that's where we're going next?" Rokubi's ears drooped and he frowned towards Sanbi before stating,

"You don't have to go to Shion if you don't want to Hoshi. It's just a suggestion that..."

"That seems to be the best suggestion so far." Hoshi finished. The room was tense for a moment before Sanbi cleared his throat and spoke,

"You do know what would be in store for you if you went, right Hoshi?" Hoshi simply curled up into Rokubi's lap and replied,

"I don't care... I'll do it, whatever it is." Rokubi sighed. His brother was so depressed right now, and it wasn't just because of Madara's taking over or their parents' deaths or even the slow descent of Kon. No, Rokubi realized what was really pressing down on Hoshi's heart when he saw how tightly the young Prince was holding onto a certain green yukata.

"He'll be fine, Hoshi..." Rokubi whispered. "He has to be."

* * *

The next morning, after saying their good-byes to Yonbi and Mina, Sanbi, Rokubi, and Hoshi began to make their way towards Shion Village. Once they were outside of Ember Town, Sanbi stated, "It would probably be best for you to take us down there, Rokubi. Your way would be the fastest." The brunette god nodded and stood between the other two. Then he made a few signs with his hands before there was a flash of lightening.

In a mere few seconds, the trio found themselves in Shion Village. There were already various shelters being set up for the survivors from the Castle Town and more survivors were still being brought in. Rokubi spoke, "Let's go find the Youkai elder." The other two nodded and they began walking towards the Graveyard.

* * *

In the Graveyard, there were a small group of Youkai Ninja were in front of the Royal Family's Tomb. They were all bowing and paying their respects; they had already heard about the take-over. When they were close enough, Sanbi cleared his throat and spoke up, "Youkai Elder!" The ninja stopped their prayers and the Elder stood and replied,

"Sanbi-sama, you hardly ever visit this village. What reason could you possibly have for coming today of all days?" Sanbi rolled his eyes and stepped back, allowing Rokubi and Hoshi to step up. There were a few murmurs of shock from seeing the Prince but the Elder put up one of his hands, signaling for the ninja to cease. Rokubi began,

"We implore you, Elder; please take Hoshi into your protection. The world of Kon is falling apart at the seams and Hoshi needs a sanctuary and this is the only place which we can deem suitable. Please..." The Elder looked at Hoshi, who was still clutching onto the bundle as he looked back at the older demon. He sighed,

"You do realize that while in our care, he would have to train like you two did... If not harder?"

Sanbi and Rokubi nodded.

"And do you realize the potential pain and hard work you are in for young Prince?"

Hoshi nodded slowly.

"Well then..." The Elder opened his arms, "Welcome to the world of Shadows, young one." Hoshi bowed softly but turned and looked at Sanbi and Rokubi. The brunette was crying softly and Sanbi called over,

"Work hard Hoshi! If not for us then for Kyuubi!" The mere mention of the small demon's name made tears want to start welling in Hoshi's eyes. But rather than let them fall, Hoshi simply waved to the two gods before allowing himself to be escorted into the inner workings of the Graveyard with the ninja.

When they were gone, Sanbi looked over and saw Rokubi's shoulder's trembling. The shark-god sighed heavily before whispering, "You should just let it out." Almost right at that statement, Rokubi tilted his head back and completely roared in anguish, tears running down his face.

The force of the lamenting cry brought lightening, the bolts of pure energy shooting through the darkened skies.

* * *

Afterwards, Sanbi and Rokubi left Shion Village. They already knew what they both needed to do; Sanbi had to go back to Crystal-Water Domain and help prepare against a potential invasion and Rokubi needed to help Gobi round up any remaining survivors.

They also knew that this would be the last time they would see each other for a long time.

"Sanbi..." Rokubi whispered as he leaned into the larger demon's chest as they embraced. They were quiet as they let their lips meet, getting a good taste of each other before pulling away. Then they both rushed off in their separate ways.

There was no time for prolonged sentiments or even another embrace. It was no longer a debate of what was happening:

Kon was at war. 


	21. The Sages

It was very cool here. The sounds of dripping water could be heard at slow, but random intervals. Kyuubi groaned and slowly managed to open his eyes. The sight that welcomed him surprised him a bit. The last thing he knew, he was in the Temple of Time.

But this new place was very strange. From what he could see, he was sitting on a platform that seemed to be made out of water. But, he realized as he touched it, the water wasn't wet, just cool. In the air around them there were similar platforms suspended in the air. Also, on the platform that he was on, there were large plates of different colors with different symbols. Kyuubi was about to see which symbol was on which plate when two voices distracted him,

"Kyuubi..."

"Hey... Kid! Wakey-wakey!" Kyuubi looked around quickly, trying to see who was calling him. Finally, his eyes landed on two individuals. One was a woman with blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore a white robe that had a bit of trouble covering up her endowment (which could put even Yonbi to shame) but her eyes showed a great sense of caring.

The other was a man that had long, spiky white hair and black eyes. He was also garbed in a white robe and he was smiling at the demon. There was good in that smile, Kyuubi quickly realized.

"Mrm... Wha?" Kyuubi murmured as his eyes tried to focus. He immediately looked around in order to find Sakura but calmed down when he found the fairy still asleep on his shoulder.

"Kyuubi the chosen one, have you awoken?" The woman spoke softly. Kyuubi nodded in response before the woman smiled and continued, bowing softly.

"Greetings Kyuubi." The demon replied,

"Greetings I--What the...?!", Kyuubi stopped, realizing that his voice sounded weird. _Deeper_, actually. "Am I sick?" The woman shook her head before stating,

"You aren't sick, young one. But allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Tsunade, sage of Unity." Then the man added,

"And I'm Jiraiya, sage of Summoning! Good to meet ya, kid!" Kyuubi tried clearing his throat before speaking, his voice still deep,

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Um... Are you two demons? You don't seem like it..." The two laughed softly before Jiraiya moved his hair a bit to reveal pointed ears.

"We are, but people usually assume it so..."

"My apologies." Kyuubi felt his ears droop. Were they... longer all of a sudden? "Oh!" He remembered, "Could you two tell me where I am?" Tsunade nodded and began,

"Ages ago, the ancient ones built the Temple of Time, or Juubi-sama's Temple, to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm Nirva..." Tsunade looked around. "This is the Chamber of the gods, located in the Nirva Temple."

"We're in the center of the actual Sacred Realm, kid!" Jiraiya spoke up. "But it's also the last stronghold against Madara's evil forces..." Kyuubi growled softly before asking urgently,

"What happened to Madara?! In fact, I'm sorry but I have to go!" Kyuubi tried to stand and run off but immediately tripped over himself. "Ow... What's going on?" Jiraiya chuckled,

"Kid, you might want to calm down a bit and listen. Okay?" Kyuubi got into a sitting position before he was able to nod back. Jiraiya sighed, "Kyuubi No Kitsune's cloak was the last key to the Sacred Realm." Almost immediately after the Sage said that, Kyuubi's mind went back to what had happened before he passed out.

_There seemed to be no end of the white light. In encompassed everything but had no end. Kyuubi felt himself falling in an eternity of blankness. Suddenly, there was a dark chuckle. Then Kyuubi saw Madara's figure form from the whiteness. A sort of darkness began to form around Madara, tainting the whiteness. Then Madara smiled and spoke, "Ha ha ha ha!! Excellent work! I knew that you held the keys to the Sacred Realm." Kyuubi gasped, _

_"No... No, this isn't happening!!" Madara laughed, _

_"Oh, but it is! Thanks to you I'm able to enter this purest of realms. I think that I'll go look for that Chakra of Life now." When Madara turned and began walking away, he waved and sang, "Good-bye~!" Kyuubi wanted to stop him but it was like he couldn't move. _

_"No! Come back!!" Madara kept walking, leaving a dark path where he went. _

_"NO!!!" _

"I can't believe that after all that..." Kyuubi whimpered. "After all that, I still ruined everything..."

"No... No Kyuubi, this isn't your fault." Tsunade walked over and brought the demon into her arms. "And thinking that would just be pressing unnecessary stress onto yourself. Do you understand?" Kyuubi nodded, only slightly curious as to why the woman wasn't able to hug him completely. Soon the Sage stood back up, helping Kyuubi to do the same before she stepped back a few steps and commanded, "Kyuubi. Be very calm... Look at yourself in the mirror that I will bring up." Tsunade's hands began to sparkle golden before a giant plate of glass appeared. It covered Tsunade and reflected Kyuubi's reflection back onto him.

But what he saw nearly shocked him out of his own skin. At that exact moment, Sakura had woken up and was flying up towards Kyuubi's face when she gasped and began flitting back and forth excitedly, exclaiming, "Kyuubi! Look! You're big now, you've grown up!!"

It was true. Kyuubi had shot up in height to at least around five feet, his orange hair was long enough to reach his waist, and his body had developed into that of a fine young demon. His face was more mature and his eyes, still crimson, still wide-ish, had narrowed a bit. He had lost most of his baby fat and his face was narrower, cheeks hosting some scratchy whisker-marks, and his ears were longer and had begun to take on an orange-hue.

The poor demon was in shock, not even noticing that the Kyuubi No Kitsune cloak fit him like a glove now. He shakily moved a clawed hand towards the reflected image and when it copied his motions, he gasped, "Is that... really me?" The two Sages nodded. "But... How?" Tsunade sighed,

"The cloaks of the gods are pure and sacred, evil ones may never touch them..."

"Only those worthy of their power can pick them up, let alone put them on." Jiraiya picked up, "But... you were too young to wear the cloak, Kyuubi." The male began nervously twiddling with his fingers as he finished, quickly whispering the last part "The power of the temple sealed you in here for... about ten years."

"TEN YEARS?!?!" Kyuubi roared in shock. When the Chamber stopped shaking, Tsunade shook her head,

"Tactful as always, Jiraiya.", before adding, "But now that you're old enough, the time has come for you to help us to save Kon!"

"Do you understand?" Jiraiya asked. Kyuubi was still trying to take everything in, so he could only nod.

"Yes... Somewhat..."

"Remember Kyuubi..." Jiraiya began, once he was sure that his wife's wrath was no longer a threat, "Though the Door of Time was opened in peace, Madara used it to enter the Sacred Realm!" Kyuubi's hands clenched into fists as he listened on.

"He obtained the Chakra of Life from this Temple and with its power, became the King of Evil." Tsunade added. "His dark power radiated from the Temples of Kon and in ten short years, it was transformed into a land of war, horror, evil, and monsters."

"If you two are Sages of the gods, then why didn't you stop all of this from happening?" Kyuubi asked in slight anger. Jiraiya looked at his hands before replying, tiredly,

"Our powers are limited now, kid. We don't even know why we still survive" But he smiled and added, "There's still hope though." Tsunade nodded,

"The power of the gods can overcome anything when they are all brought together." Then, gesturing to the plates on the platform, she went on, "When all the gods come together, their power shall collect and cleanse all evil from the land." Jiraiya went to hug his wife and smiled,

"Juubi-sama has given us the job of starting you off on this task! Lucky you!" Kyuubi huffed,

"Lucky? Sounds like another task for me to require that will lead to nothing. Just like collecting those _damn_ Spiritual Stones! Oh!" Kyuubi clasped his hands over his mouth, quickly bowing, "I'm sorry! I have _no_ idea where that came from!" Tsunade shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I know that it seems that all your hard work was for naught but..." The blonde woman stopped for a moment to think of something. Then, "Your ability to overcome all those challenges just shows that you are chosen by destiny to help unite the gods and save all of us." Kyuubi blinked for a minute before replying,

"Well, when you put it that way...", a slight blush of pride appearing on his face. Both of the Sages smiled before Tsunade spoke up.

"Kyuubi, chosen by the gods! Take this emblem with you as a sign of our allegiance!" There was a bright beam of light that shined down on Kyuubi from above. For a moment, Kyuubi was entranced by the light but soon, when it dissipated, he felt something around his neck. It was a collar made out of gold with five hollows in it.

"Wait, what is this?!" Before Jiraiya could even breathe, Tsunade covered his mouth and allowed Sakura to explain as she flew over,

"This is the Collar of Light, Kyuubi." The fairy landed on it and sighed, "Wow, you can feel Jiraiya and Tsunade's powers radiating within it." Kyuubi scratched at the collar, the gold resting just above the chain that held the two pearls that he had received from Sai, before asking,

"So what now? Do I just start searching for these Temples like I did the Spiritual Stones?" Jiraiya finally moved Tsunade away in order to reply,

"No, no! We can't just send you out into the world like that! You are more than welcome to spend the evening here with us in the Chamber!" The Sage clapped his hands and a long hall appeared next to the platform. "On the left is a spare bedroom and on the right is the bathing room! Take all the time you need!" Kyuubi nodded and tried to get himself steady before taking a few steps.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this-- Wait a second!!" The orange-haired demon whipped around and felt at his sides for something, specifically two _somethings_. When he couldn't feel them, he growled, "Where are my spades?!"

"Oh boy..." Tsunade sighed before stating, "Kyuubi, you have to understand: When a demon gets older, they lose their ability to use certain weapons. So..."

"They're all in safe keeping, Kyuubi." Jiraiya reassured the young demon, "You don't have to worry."

"But!" Kyuubi shook his head. "How am I supposed to do anything without a weapon?!" Tsunade sighed and spoke up,

"Jiraiya will take care of that, Kyuubi. Just try and rest, you have a lot of work ahead of you." Kyuubi growled a bit in agitation, his deep voice making mewling almost impossible, before he sighed,

"Come on Sakura..." The pink fairy landed on his shoulder and the two walked into the spare bedroom. When they were out of sight, Jiraiya asked,

"Should we have told him?" Tsunade shook her head.

"No. He has enough to deal with right now." Then the female Sage pointed in the direction of the bathing room, Jiraiya sighing,

"I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

"This is supposed to be the bathing room..." Kyuubi whispered as he walked through the door that the Sages had designated. In the bedroom, Kyuubi had found a spare robe to change into, so he decided to take the opportunity to have a bath.

When he walked in, Kyuubi gasped. The room was made out of crystal and warm, clear water that smelled of some sort of rich mineral. Crystal carvings and engravings depicting the gods. "Wow..." Both Kyuubi and Sakura gasped as they walked in.

"It's beautiful." Sakura stated. The demon nodded and, after taking a quick look around and setting the robe on the counter, began to remove the Kyuubi cloak from himself. Landing on the counter, Sakura looked around before finally glancing at Kyuubi. Her breath caught.

Oh, how Kyuubi had grown into quite the young man. Quite the _handsome_ young man! Kyuubi had a slender build but one could tell that there was great strength in the smooth muscles. For someone who had been asleep for ten years, Kyuubi's body was pretty toned. The fairy yipped and looked away before Kyuubi removed the black tights that apparently came with the cloak.

Completely oblivious to the fairy's thoughts, Kyuubi got a towel from the counter and began to wade into the warm waters. Oh, it felt nice... The perfect temperature for soothing aches and cramps in the body. Kyuubi waded in until he was in waist deep, hair just beginning to dip into the water, before taking a deep breath and diving in.

Underneath the warm water, the pool was quite deep. Kyuubi found himself swimming around, finding that his new muscle power equaled more speed, until he finally swam back up to the surface. The orange-haired demon lay on his back and just allowed himself to drift through the water. He sighed before thinking,

_'Why did all this happen? I can't believe that after all we did, Madara still won... And Hoshi...'_ Kyuubi gasped, _'What happened to Hoshi? I have to find out and...'_

Abruptly, there was a whistling noise. Kyuubi was silent, from his thoughts to his breathing. The whistling sounded throughout the room, and it was playing a sort of tune, like an instrument. The tune itself, for some reason, made Kyuubi think of the wind; powerful, majestic, pure...

"What a nice tune..." Kyuubi almost mewled as he drifted through the water. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, Kyuubi glanced to the side and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Jiraiya there, clad in only a towel and playing some sort of instrument. It almost looked like a flute, but it was made of pearl and seemed to sparkle as it was played. Upon hearing the younger demon's shock, Jiraiya stopped playing and laughed,

"Hey now, don't drown yourself!" Kyuubi made his body sink into the water and he spoke,

"What are you doing here?" But after realizing how off-putting that question was, he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. But... That song... and that instrument." Jiraiya smiled and held up the flute.

"This old thing? Heh, it's called the WindWhistle and it can be used to borrow the power of the gods." The Sage looked at the pearl instrument. "It was given to me a while back but I just use it for fun right about now." Kyuubi nodded but then asked,

"Do you have another weapon for me? I really need to start this new journey." Jiraiya smiled before he picked up a ceramic pot. There was silence. "Jiraiya? I--"

Jiraiya flung the pot towards Kyuubi with full force.

"What the hell?!" Kyuubi yelped before waving his hands in defense. Immediately, claws extended from the demon's fingers and he was able to cut the pot into pieces before it his him. As the pieces floated in the water, Kyuubi whispered, crimson eyes wide as they regarded the claws, "What just... happened?"

"You don't need a weapon like a spade or a sword because you have your own weapons now, Kyuubi." Jiraiya stated, walking over near the pool. "Your shield-charm should still work, however." Kyuubi was still regarding his claws; his sharp, burgundy claws, until they retracted back into his fingers.

"That could take some getting used to." He murmured. Jiraiya laughed,

"You'll have plenty of time and new thinks to learn on your journey, Kyuubi-sa.. I mean, Kyuubi." Jiraiya choked. Kyuubi hadn't heard it though and had gone to tell Sakura the news.

* * *

After that long bath, Kyuubi had a slight meal with Jiraiya and Tsunade before heading off to bed for the evening. When he was sleeping, the two Sages went to pray for the young demon to have a safe journey.

They all depended on it.

* * *

**A/N: Hm… Do I see a hint of a spoiler in this chapter? You would have to look very closely for it… **

**Well… I don't really have much to say, so I'll just say thank you to those who are still reading this story, and please review. * bows * Thank you! **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"I've been waiting for you, Kyuubi..." **_

_**A stranger appears from the darkness of Juubi-sama's Temple! But who is it?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	22. Friend or Foe?

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! Let's read on, shall we? **

**If you didn't know: **

**Kyuubi- Is now played Naruto (with the help of Kyuubi) **

**Sakura the fairy- Still Sakura… **

**Tsunade, Sage of Unity- Tsunade **

**Jiraiya, Sage of Summoning- Jiraiya **

**Shisa- ?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my ideas…**

* * *

The next day came quicker than expected and, after another short meal, Kyuubi donned the Kyuubi No Kitsune cloak and walked up to the platform he had awoken on. Tsunade and Jiraiya were already waiting for him. "Well, it's time for me to go." Kyuubi spoke.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. "Kyuubi, remember."

"Yes?"

"It _has_ been ten years. Some of those who you knew in the past might not recognize you until you reveal to them who you are."

"Just be careful, kid." Jiraiya concluded. Kyuubi smirked.

"Hai." The Sages smiled and both began to make a series of signs with their hands. Suddenly, Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves surrounded by a beam of light. It shined brighter and brighter until the whiteness of it encompassed everything. The last thing that Kyuubi remembered hearing was Tsunade and Jiraiya's voices saying,

_"Find the other sages and save Kon!"_

* * *

The light soon faded and, before they knew it, the walls of the area started to become very familiar. Kyuubi shook himself from the shock of the trip before Sakura stated,

"Kyuubi, we're back in Juubi-sama's Temple..." The fairy sighed, "But have ten years really passed?" Kyuubi opened his satchel and looked inside, just to find it basically empty. He growled,

"That's right... Jiraiya took some of the weapons that I found while I was a kid so he could take care of them for me. But with my new body..." He looked at himself the best he could. "It's not like I would be able to use some of them anyway..." Sakura hummed before stating,

"Let's get out of here, Kyuubi!" The demon nodded before they walked through the Temple. So far, it looked the same as when they left before. When they got to the main room of the Temple, however, Kyuubi's frame stilled. "Kyuubi?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi simply growled as his claws extended.

"We're not alone here..." The orange-haired demon took a few cautious steps, not even taking into account that the Spiritual Stones were still in their hollows.

Like a shadow, a figure emerged from the darkness of a corner.

"I've been waiting for you, Kyuubi..." Kyuubi gasped at the deep, almost raspy voice from behind him and whipped around. The figure that met his gaze was dressed in grey and blue clothes that were tight on his strong body but hung loosly around his sleeves, they wore sandals, and there were belts and chains that held all sorts of compact weapons and devices across his chest. The figure had white hair that draped around the sides of his face and, around his eyes, there was a mask that was decorated like an imperial lion. When Kyuubi let out a soft gasp, the figure smiled, revealing sharp teeth before he spoke,

"'When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to tend to the earth... Those who dwell in the Temples...'" The figure slowly walked around the two before he added, "'There is one in a forest deep...'" One step. '"One in a high mountain-top...'" Another step. "'One under a vast lake...'" Another step. "'One within the house of the dead...'" One final step, "'One inside a god of enlightenment...'" The figure stopped and looked at Kyuubi again. He seemed to let his eyes roam over Kyuubi's form, feet to ears, feet to ears... Until Kyuubi growled,

"Do you have business with me?" The figure smiled.

"'Together with the chosen one, the united gods will bind the evil one and return the light of peace to the world...'" The figure sighed and stated, "This is one of the legends passed down through the bloodline of the Youkai ninjas, my people." Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly and, besides himself, he gasped,

"You're a Youkai Ninja?! Oh my gods, I've always wanted to meet one of you!"

"Kyuubi!" Sakura groaned. Kyuubi shook himself before giving the stranger a wary glance. However, the stranger simply hummed,

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. My name is Shisa, one of the survivors of the Youkai Ninja."

"Survivors?" Kyuubi asked. Shisa lowered his gaze to the floor,

"We have always had trouble surviving, the Youkai Ninjas, most of us have either perished in these past ten years or have taken to the embrace of the shadows. I am probably one of the few who ventures out now of days..." Shisa looked at Kyuubi again.

"Yes?"

"Hm... As I see you standing there wearing the legendary fox's garb, you look all too much like him..." For some strange reason, Kyuubi blushed. Shisa chuckled but soon his mouth turned into a soft but serious frown. "If you believe what I have just told you, you have no choice..." Abruptly, Shisa vanished into the shadows. Kyuubi gasped, stepping back,

"Where did he--?! Agh!" He yelped when strong arms encircled his own arms and waist, locking him in place. But, Kyuubi didn't feel threatened. Shisa simply held him in place for a few moments and, to Kyuubi, it felt oddly...

_Familiar_...

"You must look for these temples and bring the gods together..." Shisa broke the calm silence, letting go of Kyuubi. The orange-haired demon nearly fell onto his knees. Luckily, he was able to regain his balance before Shisa added, "Two of the gods are waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. They are two demons whom I'm sure you know well..."

"If they are already at the Temple, why am I needed?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because of the evil forces in the air, they can not hear the awakening calls of the Sacred Realm." Shisa replied. Then, looking at Kyuubi again, he spoke, "Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you can't even enter the Temple." Kyuubi sighed.

"That's right... If you can even call me 'equipped'." Shisa nodded.

"But, once again, if you believe what I am telling you, you should head to Shion Village." The white-haired demon looked right into Kyuubi's eyes and asked, "Do you understand me, Kyuubi?" The orange-haired demon gulped back,

"Y-yes."

"Good. Well then, I wish you good luck." Shisa made a series of signs with his hands before disappearing in a flash of light.

"He just vanished like that?" Sakura huffed. "Quite the peculiar young man, right Kyuubi?" Silence. "Kyuubi?" Kyuubi was currently rubbing his arms, as if trying to get back the warmth that just encompassed them a few moments ago. "Kyuubi, are you alright?" The demon jolted and sputtered,

"Y-yes, I'm fine! I just... Just..." Kyuubi shook his head and asked, "Shisa said to go to Shion Village, right?"

"Yes, so let's go!" Kyuubi nodded and walked towards the doors of the Temple of Time. Just before he pushed the heavy doors open, his thoughts were a mixture of

_'I wonder if Kon has really changed so much?'_ and _'Hoshi... What happened to you?'_

The doors creaked open.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	23. First Reflections

A/N: A little explanation for this chapter, because there are going to be some more like it.

**These are basically reflections of what's going on with Kyuubi from a **_**very**_** special person.**

* * *

In a dark, dark chamber, in a certain room, soft noises can be heard. Upon closer inspection, they seem to be soft grunts of exertion.

In the room it is dark, so there is barely any visibility. If you were to squint hard enough, you could make out a figure training in the darkness.

Strong arms pulling a body up onto a bar attached to the ceiling.

Beads of sweat running down a well-toned, moon-kissed chest.

Long hair held back by only a crude hair tie, so as not to get in the way.

After a good amount of time of this, the individual jumps to the ground before going to close the room's door. Taking a few breaths, the person walks over to what seems to be a desk. Without so much as lighting a candle, the person pulls out a journal from underneath the desk. Another glance and then the journal is opened.

A quill-pen is produce as if from nowhere and then, the sounds of writing...

* * *

_After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, _

_Today, I finally got to see you again._

_But, seeing you through the eyes of a stranger, _

_Kyuubi, my love, _

_Proved to be almost unbearable. _

_As I saw how much you had changed, _

_Your body looking so alluring, _

_Like a wine made better with age, _

_I wanted, nay, desired to have you there! _

_You surely must have seen my anguish, _

_Those different times that I looked back at you... _

_I was debating my wit against my yearning... _

_And decided that the prior should overcome the latter... _

_You look like one of the gods of our lore, Kyuubi, _

_I wish that I could have been there to see the change... _

_But alas, _

_Our destinies were separated. _

_You would never have any idea how much this separation has been to bare, _

_As I trained in the darkness with only memories and various mementoes to accompany me... _

_But that time is nearly passed. _

_Soon, after these remaining trials... _

_Soon, I will be able to see you again... _

_To make you smile, to embrace you, to kiss those soft, feather-down lips... _

_My Kyuubi... _

_Wait for me._

* * *

There was the shutting of the journal before the door of the chamber closed again. 

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**I'd rather die than live my whole life on this Ranch!" **_

_**Could it really be… Sandy Wind Ranch's transformation!**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	24. The New Ranch

**A/N: Hi guys! Um, there was a bit of a typo in the chapter 'Meet the Sages'. When they said 'Find the other sages and save Kon', it was actually supposed to be 'Reunite the gods and save Kon'. **

**Yeah… I was playing the games as I was typing the chapter up and I was in such a rush to get the gist of the words down that I forgot to edit them for this story. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Except my thoughts, those are mine. **

* * *

"Oh my..." Sakura gasped. Kyuubi was silent, but he too noticed that things were different then when they had left. Though Juubi-sama's Temple was still intact, everything around it was so much more... despairing. As Kyuubi walked forward, he noticed that all the grass around the Temple had died, the blades crunching underneath his feet. The water in the pools that had been on either side had turned grey and rancid, it was doubtful if anything could even stand a dip in it, let alone live in it.

Moving beyond the shadow of the Temple, Kyuubi looked back and flinched when he saw Shobura Mountain in the distance. Around the Mountain spun a furious ring of fire; it was like someone had given the Mountain a crown made of the reddest gem they could find. Only this was obviously no thing of beauty.

And, oh, was the sky dark. It was almost as if the sun had vanished from the world. Kyuubi shivered, not knowing if it was from the sharp winds that were blowing or the dismal state of things. "Kyuubi, we should go." Sakura said, landing on the demon's hair. Kyuubi nodded and, slowly but cautiously, started making his way towards the Castle Town Market...

* * *

..Or what was left of it. "No..." Kyuubi whispered, not wanting to believe his eyes. The Market, nay, the whole damn Castle Town was in ruins. Buildings had either been burned or broken down into rubble. The stands that used to hold small businesses were totaled. Then, as if to make all worse, the whole place was swarmed with Undeads.

The ghastly monsters limped and crawled about, groaning and moaning with their haunting voices. Kyuubi was about to see if he could make it out of the Town without gathering their attention when something caught his eye. It was the body of a young demon girl, and the Undeads were beginning to congregate around it. That was it. Kyuubi hated the Undeads ever since the incident in the Royal Family's Tomb, but he couldn't just run away. Claws extended, and ignoring Sakura's warnings, he closed his eyes and blindly charged into crowd.

Immediately, the Undeads began shrieking and moving towards him. Kyuubi smelled them coming first. When he sniffed one of them behind him, he slashed its chest before picking it up and tossing it towards the others.

_'My sense of smell is sharper...'_ He thought. He heard a raspy breath and his claws quickly found the face of another Undead. _'My hearing as well...'_ When that Undead fell, Kyuubi turned towards the direction of more raspy breaths. With a chorus of shrieks and moans, the monsters tried to swarm him. Kyuubi growled softly before he grabbed the arm of one and used that Undead as a sort of weapon. After swinging through the remaining monsters, Kyuubi flung the Undead in his hands into the remains of what used to be a well.

The orange-haired demon ran over to the demon girl. She was lying on her stomach so Kyuubi gently shook her shoulder, whispering, "Hey... Those monsters are gone now..." The girl didn't respond. Kyuubi shook his head and kept on, "Little girl? You can get up now. Everything's going to be fine..." As Kyuubi tried to get the girl to respond, Sakura was a bit uneasy. Something didn't seem quite right. Why, after ten years of famine and war, would this little girl be the only one left in the whole Castle Town? It didn't make sense...

All of a sudden, the girl launched up to her feet and charged towards Kyuubi with a horrifying screech. As he looked closer, he saw that the demon girl's face was that of an Undead. "Kyuubi, look out!!" Sakura screamed. For a moment, Kyuubi was just in shock. It was almost as if he was watching the girl come after him in slow motion; surreal almost.

His teeth clenched.

There was a loud screech.

Then the sound of cutting flesh.

Silence.

Sakura was simply floating besides the demon as he stood there. The silence was almost deafening. Then, "...I don't know."

"Kyuubi?"

"I just don't know how someone can be like this. It's almost impossible to think how one person, demon, human, or even animal, can be so cruel. So damn heartless!" Kyuubi's hands tightened into fists as he continued, "And it's almost as if Madara could care less about killing innocent bystanders... ruining simple lives!" Kyuubi looked towards Sakura and lowered his voice as he stated, "He will pay for this. As long as I hold breath, Madara will rue the day he decided to do all of this." The orange-haired demon began walking towards the exit of the Castle Town.

After sparing one last glance to the demon-girl's body, Sakura followed.

* * *

On their way out, the scene was still the same: ruined buildings, remains of bodies, and scenes of conflicts etched into the walls. Yet, there was one building that was intact.

As Kyuubi walked towards it, he recognized it as the building he would always pass on his way into the Market. It was a small shed-like building built into the side of a larger building.

It was perfectly intact.

Kyuubi was, for a moment, intrigued enough to go inside but when he saw the strange symbols on the border of the door (circles with triangles suspended upside down in them)... he briskly walked across the broken bridge.

* * *

The wooden bridge that once allowed passage in and out of Kon's most regal area was broken up into chunks and pieces. More than once, Kyuubi nearly fell into the frigid waters of the moat. And when he reached the edge, Kyuubi had closed his eyes. When Sakura gasped, Kyuubi asks, "Should I even open my eyes?" Nonetheless, Kyuubi opened crimson orbs and immediately regretted doing so.

Kon Field, that gorgeous area that connected all of Kon...

Kon Field, Gobi-sama's domain...

Kon Field, a lush and vibrant trail for travelers and merchants to cross as many times as needed...

Was now no longer gorgeous. Was no longer lush. Was no longer vibrant. And, as much as it pained Kyuubi to think this, looked like Gobi hadn't been here for years.

The sky was darkened; at least until Kyuubi was a good distance away from the castle, then the sky was bright and shining. Although it didn't really have anything to shine down on. Everything was dead. The grass was brown and crackling under Kyuubi's feet. The soil had turned gray, and everything was just awful as far as the eye could s...

"Is that the..?" Kyuubi looked straight ahead as he saw something that made his spirits want to rise. It was the Sandy Wind Ranch, and it looked completely intact. "Sakura, do you think that..." Kyuubi cleared his throat, "That Ichibi and Kankurou and Sasori..?"

"There's only one way to find out." Sakura replied. Kyuubi nodded and with that, made his way towards the Ranch.

* * *

"Wait a minute! What..?" Kyuubi whispered in shock as he walked through the Ranch that he had fallen in love with as a child. It was certainly more... _artistic_. On every building and wall there were scrolls depicting either Sasori's or Madara's face and the words 'Keep working for your King!' scrolled on them. That wasn't all. As Kyuubi walked on, he saw that most of the animals (the pigs, boars, cows) were confined into the stables. The only animals that were allowed to roam about in the corral were the horses. "What happened here?" Kyuubi asked as he walked on.

"Madara's influence must have gotten to this place..." Sakura answered as they passed a group of exhausted-looking demons slaving away, picking food from the crops. After a while of walking through the sad-looking Ranch, Kyuubi saw Sasori. The red-haired demon had grown up too, he was a bit taller (taller than Kyuubi, anyway) and was currently leading a horse around the corral. Kyuubi nodded to himself and began to walk towards the corral. Just then, Sakura flew in front of him and stated,

"Kyuubi, wait!"

"Hm?"

"Remember what the Sages said? Ten years have passed so people might not be able to recognize you." Sakura explained. Kyuubi nodded as the fact sunk in. But he couldn't let that stop him. So, after Sakura landed in his hair, he walked up to the corral and called,

"Oi! Hello over there!" Sasori stopped where he was and smiled as he walked over. The puppet-demon bowed and spoke,

"Why hello there! My name is Sasori Akasuna and I'm the proud owner of the Sandy Wind Ranch."

"What?!"Kyuubi yelped, but upon seeing Sasori raise an eyebrow, he cleared his throat and added, "Err-- I mean-- From what I had been hearing, the owner of this Ranch was a puppet-demon named Kankurou." That was when Sasori scoffed, a smirk on his face and a hand in the horse's mane,

"There are some of the rudest people in Shion Village spreading rumors that I cheated Kankurou out of this Ranch." Copper eyes looked at Kyuubi. "But..."

"'But'...?" Kyuubi blinked.

"Don't be absurd!" Sasori yelled, giving the horse a firm slap on the rear, sending it running. "Kankurou's laziness was running this Ranch into the ground! I, the hard-working, artistic Sasori Akasuna, have poured my heart and soul into this place!"

"Yeah, that much is _so_ true..." Kyuubi rolled his eyes, causing Sasori to yell,

"So you want to believe the rumors? Fine, I don't need people like you at this Ranch, shove off!" The orange-haired demon held his hands up defensively, asking,

"But, how did you get to be in charge of the Ranch? If you don't mind my asking..."

"Heh. Well, if you must know," Sasori began, "The great Madara-sama recognized my talents and left the Ranch in my care!" The puppet-demon looked out into the corral, the horses frolicking and playing. "In order to show my thanks, I'm going to raise one of the finest horses for him as a gift!" The red-head seemed _so_ proud of himself. "Also, I..." All at once, he stopped his bragging. "Hrm... Hold on a second." Sasori jumped over the corral fence and walked over to the stables before opening the door and yelling, "Hey, hey!!"

Kyuubi followed, wanting to see what had caught the puppet-demon's attention. When he got to the stables, he gasped almost inaudibly. It wasn't the depressing state of the female farm-demons milking the cows that shocked him. Nor was it the dismal state of the stable itself. No, he was keyed in on one demon in particular.

He had grown into a young adult, much like Kyuubi had. But it seemed that the slight light that had shined in those sea-foam eyes had all but vanished. He was wearing a dark, magenta work-yukata but it didn't do much to hide how thin and pale he had gotten.

He had a harp in his hands, and, judging from the scratches and nics on his fingers, had been playing all morning to set the tone for the other demons that were busy at work, milking the cows.

Everyone was just taking a rest for a few moments, but Sasori wasn't having it. "Ichibi!" Said demon looked up,

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop playing? You know that your music helps the cows produce more milk and if we don't have milk, we can't sell it. Why did you stop?"

"We're tired, Akasuna-san." One of the demons explained.

"He only stopped so that we could rest for a minute."

"Did I say you could stop for a minute? No. Now get back to work!!" Sasori yelled before he went back to the corral. When the red-head was gone, Kyuubi's ears drooped before he walked into the stable.

"Um, excuse me?" Ichibi's ears twitched and he looked up towards the source of the call. Blinking a bit, he replied,

"Oh, a visitor?!" Ichibi walked over from his seat and bowed softly. "I apologize; it's been such a long time since anyone has visited this Ranch. Where did you come from?" Kyuubi smiled,

"Just wandering the land. What happened in Kon these past years though?" Ichibi raised an eyebrow before stating,

"Ever since Madara came into power, Kon Castle Town has been decimated, places and people have been brought into ruin, and monsters wander everywhere."

"Sasori seems to be running the Ranch a tad ruthlessly..." Kyuubi looked around, noticing that some of the demons were working to the point of sheer exhaustion. Ichibi shook his head,

"Saso-- I mean-- Akasuna-san is just using the Ranch to gain Madara's favor! He's works us to the bone and doesn't give a damn about any of the animals except the horses!!" The sandy-haired demon gave a shuddering exhale, as if he was about to start crying, "I had to kill my own pet pig Rosin when Akasuna-san invited Madara for dinner..." Kyuubi flinched. The adorable pink thing was dead?!

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered. Ichibi nodded before whispering,

"Everyone in this land seems to be turning evil... It makes living all that much harder..."

"What happened to the last owner of the Ranch? I think his name was... Kankurou?", Kyuubi asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

"Akasuna-san kicked my brother out of the Ranch." Ichibi explained, "He's banned my sister Tamari from coming back and if I don't obey him, he'll treat the animals so wretchedly... After losing Rosan, I couldn't possibly bare that..." The sandy-haired demon picked up his harp and began playing again, the other demons starting their work of milking the cows. "There's nothing I can do.", he whispered.

Kyuubi growled softly, hands clenching into fists. "If you'll excuse me..." He growled as he left the stable. Once he was outside, Sakura flew out of his hair and asked,

"Kyuubi, shouldn't we be getting to Shion Village so we can--?"

"Forget Shion Village!!" Kyuubi growled back, actually causing Sakura to flinch. "This is ridiculous! I can't just leave Ichibi to suffer here like this!"

"Then what are you going to do? You can't just ask Sasori to give the Ranch back!" Sakura explained. Kyuubi looked away and thought for a moment. As he was thinking, Sasori was back in the corral and had mounted a horse. With a hard kick, the horse began strolling about the space. Kyuubi looked over, taking in the sight for a moment... before an idea grew in his mind and a smirk grew on his face.

Without a second thought, Kyuubi got Sakura to hide in his hair before he walked over to the gate of the corral and asked, "What are you doing up there?", to which Sasori replied,

"Training my horses! What does it look like?" Kyuubi smiled before he commented,

"Are you sure that any amount of training will make that slow beast any faster?"

Sasori flinched. Then, turning around with face flushed red and eyebrow twitching in anger, he asked,

"What?!"

"I'm just saying," Kyuubi began again, walking around the corral gate, "Why would anyone want one of these horses? I bet even the slowest demon could beat them." As Kyuubi kept speaking, Sasori was growling and flushing deeper in anger until, finally, he got the horse to jump over the gate. When the beast was out of the corral, he spoke,

"If you think that you're such an expert on speed, why don't _you_ race me then?!" Kyuubi pointed a finger to himself and asked,

"Little old me?"

"Yes, you!" The red-head nodded. "If even the _slowest_ demon could beat these horses, then you should have no problem! Oh, and let us make a little wager on this..." Sasori smirked, "How does fifty gold pieces sound?" Kyuubi nodded,

"Alright."

---

The two got in front of the corral gate before Sasori announced, "Once around the corral, understood?" Kyuubi nodded. Sasori shook his head, wondering if the other demon really knew what he was in for. "Alright then. Ready... Set... Go!" Sasori kicked the horse and it immediately galloped off. Kyuubi stood there and watched Sasori get a few steps ahead of him.

"Kyuubi!!" Sakura yelled. "What are you doing?! Sasori's beating you already!" Kyuubi brushed his hair back, covering the fairy.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." And at that, Kyuubi got on all-fours (having to get used to the position now that he was bigger) and sang softly to himself:

_**'Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**There are things out there... **_

_**You have never seen... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far... **_

_**Travel far away... **_

_**You might meet love one day, **_

_**If you travel far...'**_

Then he was off, rushing up at a rushing speed that could rival a certain wolf-god. When he got near Sasori, he slowed down a bit (just to tease) before he sped up a bit. Sasori yipped when he saw this and kicked the horse again to speed up.

It didn't really matter; Kyuubi won the race.

---

"AGH!!" Sasori screamed, clutching at his red hair in fury and frustration. "This did _not_ just happen!! If Madara founds out one of my horses lost to a demon... Oh, I don't even want to think about it!!" Just then, Sasori glanced at the smiling demon and called over, "You!!"

"Hai?" Kyuubi replied, still smiling.

"We're racing again! And if you win... if you win..." Sasori was still furious, but the rest of it trailed off in a murmur. _'What the hell can I offer this guy..?'_ Abruptly,

"I want the deed to the Ranch." Kyuubi stated. Sasori went completely wide-eyed.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not racing again unless you give me the deed to the Ranch if I win. Or, I suppose that I could leave and start telling all far and wide about the slow, lazy horses at the Sandy Wind Ranch..." Kyuubi chuckled and pretended to start leaving the corral. Sasori thought about it for a moment, mind racing about how things were turning out. But just as Kyuubi was about to leave the Ranch, he yelled,

"NO!!! GRR... Fine! If you win against me, not the horse, _me_... I'll give you the deed to the Ranch." Kyuubi walked back over and smiled,

"It's a deal." But then he asked, "Are you actually going to race me?" Sasori smirked and dismounted the horse. Kyuubi watched on as the red-head walked to a shed that was a few moments away. All at once, Sasori's body collapsed to the floor. "Sasori?!" Kyuubi yelped, about to rush over when, suddenly, a large being shot out of the shed. It was shaped like a giant, wooden scorpion with a long, metal tail, but it had the face of a man with the mouth covered up.

The contraption rushed over and circled Kyuubi once before the orange-haired demon could look into its eyes. He gasped, "S... Sasori?" The scorpion nodded before it got near the corral gate. Kyuubi gulped a bit but followed Sasori to the gate.

"This is for everything; winner takes all." Sasori stated. Kyuubi only nodded. "Alright then. Ready... Set, go!" Sasori finished the last part in one breath before he rushed off, leaving Kyuubi coughing in the dust.

"Wait a minute..." Kyuubi coughed. "What just happened?"

"Who cares? Go on, Sasori's already beating you!!" Sakura's voice called out. Kyuubi only nodded and, after singing a bit of Ichibi's Traveling Song, ran after Sasori.

When the two demons were neck and neck, Sasori growled and tried to push Kyuubi into the wall in order to slow him down. "You need to stop..." Kyuubi growled before jumping to the other side of the scorpion-puppet. "..Cheating!" Sasori only growled as he tried to speed up.

Did it really matter? No. Kyuubi won the race, _again._

---

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU?!!!" Sasori yelled, now back in his normal body and clutching at his hair. "I haven't seen a demon run that fast since Gobi No Hokou!! Oh no...!!!" Kyuubi merely watched, trying his best not to laugh as he watched the puppet-demon cry. "How could anyone run as fast as him?! No, a better question would be how can I possibly show my face around Kon again~?!"

"Um... As much as I would love to stand here and watch you cry..." Kyuubi cleared his throat, causing Sasori to look up. The red-haired demon slowly looked up before a dark smirk grew on his face.

"Heh heh heh..." Kyuubi silently watched Sasori move towards the main gate. "You know what? Here!", He yelled as he tossed an aged scroll of paper into Kyuubi's hands. "It's the deed to Sandy Wind Ranch. Just like I promised." Kyuubi opened the scroll up and smiled,

"Thanks! I'll just be..." Kyuubi began to walk towards the gate. Sasori huffed before the gates of the Ranch shut tight. "Hey, what the hell do you think that you're doing?!" Sasori's voice drawled out,

"You see, the thing is... I happen to be a very sore loser..." With an obvious smile in his voice, and on his face, Sasori called over, "Good luck leaving _your_ Ranch!! Ha ha ha ha!!"

"My gods, what a hardass..." Kyuubi murmured but blushed as he realized what he said.

"How in the world are we going to get out of here? Kyuubi!" The orange-haired demon hummed for second, making sure that he had a solid grip on the scroll of paper in his hand. Then, smirking, he stated,

"I have a plan.", before he placed the deed in his satchel. Then, humming Ichibi's Traveling Song to himself, he began running. He ran around the corral once... twice... three times, trying to build up speed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sasori frowned as he watched the other demon run. Soon, Kyuubi changed course, heading straight for the gate. It was his plan to jump over the gate, head inside the stables and give the deed to Ichibi. Almost there, he was almost there when one of the demon chickens waddled into his line of travel.

"That's not good!" Kyuubi yelped, but it was too late to change course. With a scream, Kyuubi crashed into the metal gate. But, fortunately, he had gained up enough momentum and he had enough strength so that the gate crashed forward upon impact. Sasori could only scream as the gate fell down on him, effectively knocking him out. Kyuubi groaned softly, shaking his head, "My head..." Sakura stated,

"Kyuubi, you did it! We're free!!" Kyuubi stood up and looked around before laughing,

"Alright! Let's get this to Ichibi!" The demon and the fairy ran into the stables, completely ignoring the puppet-demon's groans.

* * *

"Ichibi! Ichibi!" Said demon looked up from his harp-playing and saw the orange-haired demon from before. Trying his best attempt at a smile, Ichibi stood and replied,

"Back so soon? I thought you would have left this place when you first got the chance." The demon shook his head but got a few steps closer and asked,

"Ichibi... How do you feel about this Ranch? In truth?" The sandy-haired demon sighed and turned. He seemed to look at the stall around them before replying,

"My parents loved this Ranch, especially my mother. I would wish for nothing more than to continue her legacy. But the way that Akasuna-san has made it..." Ichibi sniffled before continuing, ""I would rather die than live my whole life on this ranch..." Kyuubi's ears drooped at the other's words.

"Ichibi..." Then, Kyuubi smiled and jumped over, wrapping Ichibi up in a big hug.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Ichibi panicked, in shock of someone touching him. Kyuubi chuckled a bit before whispering,

"Close your eyes." Ichibi was still nervous but he followed the instructions and nodded. "Open your hand." Ichibi did so. Soon, he felt something dropped into his hand. It felt like a scroll. "You can open your eyes now." Sea-foam orbs blinked open before looking down into his hand. The brown... scroll of paper... with his family's seal on it...

"It can't be..." Kyuubi simply laughed in response,

"It is."

"But Akasuna-san..."

"Sasori agreed to it."

Kyuubi let go but Ichibi was still in shock. So long... It had been so long since someone had shown him any sort of kindness. It was almost too much. Kyuubi was still smiling until he saw the tears streaming down Ichibi's cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" The orange-haired demon asked. Ichibi began crying now, not even being apprehensive as he fell into Kyuubi's arms and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry..." Ichibi gasped. "It's just that... It's just that the last person to ever treat me the least bit kind..." Kyuubi gave Ichibi a gentle past on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ichibi sniffled as he tried to continue.

"Was the sweetest forest-demon you could ever hope to meet." Ichibi wiped his eyes. "He was a bit unusual for a forest-demon though... with that orange hair, just like the fire of a hearth..." Ichibi looked at the demon that he was in such a close proximity to before observing, "Not that much unlike your hair. His eyes were wide and red, like the most gorgeous rubies I had ever seen. Hm..." Ichibi looked back at Kyuubi and hummed, "Almost like yours..." At that, Ichibi looked at the other demon for a long moment. 'He seems so familiar...' After a moment, Kyuubi smirked,

"Okay, time to end the facade." Ichibi looked up and asked,

"What do you mean..." But it trailed off in a gasp as a ball of pink light with thin wings floated onto Kyuubi's head. Sea-foam eyes widened before Sakura spoke,

"Hello Ichibi." Ichibi shook his head and looked from the fairy to the demon and back before gasping.

"K... Kyuubi?" The demon nodded. Ichibi gasped and looked at the orange-haired demon, muttering to himself, "It can't be... You've... changed so much..." Kyuubi smiled,

"Shouldn't you read through that deed? I'll have you know that I went through a lot of trouble and-- Oomph!" Kyuubi yelped as he was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"I can't thank you enough...! I can't thank you enough..!" Ichibi sobbed into Kyuubi's chest. Kyuubi only smiled softly and ran his hand through Ichibi's short hair.

"This is enough."

* * *

"This isn't funny you guys!!" Sasori yelled from his new position. Now that Ichibi was currently in charge of the Ranch, the other demons there were _so_ happy. And everyone joined in on Sasori's punishment. Ichibi, with some help from Kyuubi, had just finished burying Sasori up to his neck in sand. "When I get out of here, I'll--Mmph?!" Someone cut his rant off by sticking some hay in his mouth.

Afterwards, Kyuubi was sighing as he bought some supplies from the small store they had in the Ranch. It was time to head on out to Shion Village and find out what Shisa was talking about back in the Temple of Time.

"Kyuubi!" Ichibi's voice called over. The orange-haired demon looked over and waved softly. When Ichibi made it, he asked, "Hm... Let me guess, you're leaving again?" Kyuubi nodded softly.

"Have places to go, things to do." It was silent. Then...

"Is it for Hoshi again?" Kyuubi flinched at the mention of the name but, slowly, he nodded. Ichibi only sighed. "I know very well that I can't stop you, but if you get hurt on these little 'quests' that that guy keeps sending you on, I'll have no choice but to hurt him. Understand?" Kyuubi chuckled a bit and, after paying for his supplies, wrapped his satchel around his back.

"I'll be careful Ichibi. There's no need to worry about me." Ichibi smiled softly but then, he remembered something.

"You know, one time Hoshi actually came to this Ranch."

"What?!" Kyuubi gasped. "When?"

"It wasn't recently. In fact, it was after that day we spent together. He came over here, pushed me into the ground and went on and on about me trying to steal his bride away."

"Oh my gods..." Kyuubi blushed slightly as he shook his head.

"So, you can't get hurt, okay? Alright?"

Kyuubi nodded and with one last hug, began to run out of the Ranch, leaving Ichibi with a new lease on his life.

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Next time on __The Legend of Hoshi: The Metronome of Time__: _**

_**"But I'm telling the truth! I saw the ghost of the grave-digger floating around his grave! And it looked like he had some sort of treasure!"**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**__


	25. Adventures in the Grave

After his exploits at Sandy Wind Ranch, Kyuubi rushed towards the gate that led to Shion Village. At first glance, it seemed to be the same as it was when he last was here. Well, save for the distinct lack of guards. With a curt nod, Kyuubi walked through the gate.

* * *

"Hey..!" Kyuubi mused along as he walked through the village. Except for the increase of citizens and buildings, and the darkened sky, Shion Village did not look half bad. "At least this place is thriving." The orange-haired demon sighed.

"Yes, it seems that this place has some sort of protection over it." Sakura added. Kyuubi walked through the village, observing everything about the once-small area. Just as Kyuubi was about to walk towards the well to get a drink of water, there was a swift movement through the air.

"Is that Gobi?" But instead of the platinum wolf, Kyuubi gasped softly as he what he saw. It was a large, beige bird that, strangely enough, seemed to made from clay. Kyuubi looked on until it landed near the house that Kyuubi remembered belonged to the blonde demon, Deidara.

And, after the bird disappeared with a 'poof'' and in its place was the very same blond that Kyuubi had been thinking about. He was grown up now, too. A bit younger than Sasori, but he was still older than Kyuubi was anyway. Just as the orange-haired demon was considering saying hello, Deidara picked up the large bag that was next to him, looked around carefully, and rushed inside his house, shutting the door.

"Oh..." Kyuubi groaned as his ears drooped a little. Abruptly, he heard a group of people chattering away. He moved closer and he could hear the conversation:

"I'm telling you, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Of course, of course... And I'm the Nibi No Nekomata!"

"But it's true! I saw the spirit of the old Grave-digger in the Graveyard! It seemed like he was holding something very close to him..."

"Maybe your wits?"

"Oh, never mind..."

Kyuubi walked over and asked, "Excuse me? Did you just say that there's something strange in the Graveyard?" At first glance, the demon-girls in the group all blushed; all entranced by Kyuubi's looks. But then the eldest out of them spoke up,

"Don't mind her! Ever since we escaped Kon Castle Town, she's become so timid!" The girl who had been talking huffed out,

"But I'm telling the truth! I saw the ghost of the grave-digger floating around his grave! And it looked like he had some sort of treasure!"

"Treasure huh?" Sakura murmured from her hiding place in Kyuubi's hair. The orange-haired demon nodded and after he gave the girls a nod of thanks, Kyuubi rushed off towards the Graveyard, completely ignoring the longing looks that the girls sent after him.

"He looks like a god..."

"A handsome god!"

"Do you think he has someone already?"

* * *

Kyuubi made it to the Graveyard and, at once, his whole being bristled. Something was very... off here. First of all, there were all the discarded lanterns that were scattered around. And second, no one was here paying respects. Kyuubi's claws grew out as he carefully walked through the Graveyard.

Shaking it off, Kyuubi walked through the Graveyard, looking for anything strange. One of the lanterns moved. Kyuubi's ears twitched and he stopped his movements.

Two more of the lanterns moved by themselves. Burgundy claws extended slowly.

With shrieking laughs, the lanterns began rushing through the air towards Kyuubi. With a quick breath, the demon jumped out of the way. Missing their target, the forms of various spirits could be seen holding the lanterns. Kyuubi growled before he went on the attack. He cut through one spirit before dodging just in time for the two others to bump into each other.

"What are they hiding?!" Sakura cried out. Kyuubi huffed before he looked around. The last time he had been attacked by a spirit, it was near the Royal Family's Tomb. But the only thing near them was an ordinary gravestone.

"Wait a minute." Kyuubi said, activating his shield charm (thankful that it still worked). When the spirit's attack recoiled, Kyuubi jogged over to the gravestone and read, "Daigo the Grave-digger... This is it!" The spirits came back and recoiled again as Kyuubi murmured his apologies. With a grunt, the orange-haired demon began pushing the stone out of the way. It was hard work, and the attacking spirits did not help at all, but soon the heavy stone was moved to the point that Kyuubi could fit inside. "Here we go!" He called out as he and Sakura jumped into the darkness...

* * *

...The well-lit darkness. Kyuubi was shocked as he landed in what seemed more like a house than a grave. "It's so... tidy." Sakura commented.

"Why thank ya." Kyuubi quickly turned around, claws ready, just to see an old demon standing behind him. Only, he was holding a lantern... and floating in the air?

"Wait, you're... dead, aren't you?" The demon nodded,

"Yep! The name's Daigo and I used to be the Shion Village Grave-digger! But enough about the past..." Daigo chuckled a bit before stating, "Heh heh heh! Hey you, young man!"

"Yes spirit?" Kyuubi bowed slightly.

"Don't you go callin' me that! The name's Daigo and it's a pleasure to see someone so lively down here! Heh heh!" Daigo smirked at Kyuubi, "Hey, are ya fast on your feet?"

"I'd like to think so." Kyuubi smirked back.

"I may not look it, but I'm quite the quickster!" A doorway opened behind them. "Let's you and me have a race!" Sakura whined,

"Down here?" Daigo simply chuckled before he called out,

"Maybe I'll give you somethin' if ya beat me! C'mon!", as he floated away.

"Hey! Wait!" Kyuubi called over, following the spirit.

* * *

"You are quite the speedy one, young man!" Daigo chuckled as Kyuubi ran into the room, panting and smoking.

"I would have been speedier if _someone_ didn't keep cheating!" Kyuubi had chased the spirit all throughout the subterranean workings of the Graveyard, as well as dodging the fireballs that kept being tossed his way by said spirit. Daigo simply smiled,

"As a reward for keeping me company, I'm going to give you my greatest treasure. It's called the Hookshot!"

"The 'Hookshot'?" Kyuubi blinked.

"Its spring-loaded chain is great for helping you get to high places!" Daigo explained as he tossed the device towards Kyuubi. The orange-haired demon caught it, regarding the metal-device. "Doesn't that sound neat? I'm sure it'll help you in your journey!" Kyuubi jolted,

"Wait, how did you know--?"

"No matter. I live here now, so come back again anytime! I'll give you something cool for your time!"

"Of course!", Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head.

"Be careful on your way back! Heh heh heh!" With that, Daigo disappeared in a blue plume of flame.

"Thank you!" Kyuubi called out into the air. After placing the Hookshot into his satchel, Kyuubi tried to find his way out of the grave. He entered the hall that was behind the room and saw that it was blocked off by two large blocks, made from blue marble.

"Hey, those blocks are just like the Door of Time!" Kyuubi looked and saw what Sakura was talking about. The blocks had the same markings that the Door of Time had. "Maybe if you sing the Song of Time, something will happen?" Kyuubi nodded and brought out the Metronome of Time.

_**'Time flows... **_

_**Like a river... **_

_**There is no one who can stop **_

_**Or control the flow of time... **_

_**The gods... **_

_**May permit us... **_

_**But the flow of time is **_

_**Ultimately their own...'**_

All at once, the marble blocks disappeared, revealing an ascending staircase. Kyuubi smiled before walking up them. Soon, he began to hear music. "Hey! It's the windmill!" He announced and ran faster. Soon, he reached the top and, indeed, the staircase did in fact lead to the windmill. Kyuubi jumped from the stairway into the Windmill. He wanted to say hello to the Windmill girl, but didn't see her. "But then where's the music coming from? Oh well."

Kyuubi left the Windmill.

* * *

Afterwards, seeing as how it was still daytime, Kyuubi decided to go on ahead and head to Hana Village. _'I hope that everyone is okay...'_ He thought as he left Shion Village.

The orange-haired demon wasn't aware in the slightest that someone had been watching him.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Though you look so strange... You seem familiar. Have we met before?" **_

**_"You can say something like that."_ **

**_The Mystic maze known as the Lost Woods… What dangers does Hana Village hold now?_ **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	26. As the Leaves Fall

_Prologue_

_(Nine years earlier...)_

_ Screams of terror and pain rang throughout Hana Village. With Madara expanding his reign of Kon, not even this pure place had any chance against his darkness. Right now, the green village was being swarmed by skeleton soldiers and spinster-scrubs that, when they weren't attacking the demons of the forest, were planting seeds that produced large, monstrous spinster-weeds. _

_As the monsters were conquering the village, only a few of the demons were able to actually stand and fight. Amongst them, was a young badger-demon with gray hair and glasses... _

_"Everyone!" Shichibi called out, "We can't keep fighting like this! Head for the Lost Woods and find safety in there!!" _

_"But what if we become lost?!" One demon cried out. Shichibi shook his head before answering, _

_"Children of the forest can't become lost, young one. Now go, hurry!" In a bit of a stampede, the demons who hadn't been slayed rushed towards the entrance to the Lost Woods. Shichibi made sure that everyone was inside before disappearing in a grey flash of light... _

_...And reappearing in Hachibi's Meadow. The badger-demon had something to get before fleeing the forest and he had to see to the remains of Hachibi and the Mother Tree. However, he gasped in horror when he saw that a gang of monsters were busy dousing both the dead Tree and the body of the eight-tailed snake in oil. "No!!" He screamed, holding out a hand before a staff appeared in it from a cloud of smoke. The demon charged at the monsters, forcing them away the best he could with the staff. But, as he was busy with a few of them, one of the skeleton soldiers shot a flaming arrow towards the tree. _

_The effect was immediate; flames began licking at the tree and the snake carcass. "No!" Shichibi cried out, slamming another monster out of the way with his staff. The brutes simply laughed before rushing off, glad with their work. "Hachibi-sama!!" Shichibi cried out before trying to find a way through the flames. The demon finally found enough of a gap to jump through and he ran into the Mother Tree. _

_The fire had already begun devouring the inner-workings of the Mother Tree when Shichibi made it inside. "Where is it? Where..?" Through all the smoke and flame, it was damn near impossible for anyone to see anything. "I can't just leave it here to burn, he would never forgive me... Wait!" Shichibi squinted his eyes before he saw something. "There it is!" _

_"Shichibi!!" Zetsu called out as he rushed into the Mother Tree. Seeing as how he was a plant-demon, the smoke and flames were torturous to him, but he couldn't worry about that now. "Shichibi! Come on, we have to go! Now!" The badger-demon nodded before he picked up the item that he had come in to get. Coughing and hacking, Shichibi grabbed onto Zetsu before making a hand sign. _

_Right before the Mother Tree fell into a pile of burning ash, both demons disappeared in a flash of light. _

_There was a flash of light in the Lost Woods. When it dissipated, Shichibi and Zetsu stood in front of one of the many passage-ways. Shichibi held the item that he had gotten from the Mother Tree, a medium-sized, dark green chest, to his chest and spoke up, "Zetsu, I need you to do something for me." _

_"Anything."Zetsu bowed softly. _

_"I need you to guard the pathway that I take. Guard it with your life until someone who knows my Anthem comes here." Zetsu gasped as the badger-demon turned to leave and grabbed him, saying, _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"..To do something that Hachibi asked me to do." Shichibi gave a calm smile before breaking into a swift run through the forest. _

As fast as he could, Kyuubi ran through Kon Field. Running on all fours, he quickly rushed across the plains of dead grass and broken remnants of the demons that had passed through. After around an hour of running, Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves in front of the cave that led to Hana Village. Sakura shivered, catching Kyuubi's ears with the movement. "What is it Sakura?"

"I don't know..." The pink fairy started, "Usually when we're near the forest, I get a warm, welcome feeling. But now, all I'm feeling is cold." Kyuubi shook his head at the statement. Somewhere deep inside of himself, he felt the same. But he wanted, nay, tried to push it back. He couldn't think that way because he had to know if Shichibi was alright...

"Let's go." Kyuubi stated, running blindly into the forest.

The bridge had seemed the same as the day that he had left, so he took that as a good sign and kept running.

"NO!!!" Kyuubi and Sakura screamed in horror as they saw what had become of their home. The air was thick with a deep green mist and it seemed as though there hadn't been any life here for ages. Yet, amongst the desolate village, monsters ran wild.

"Kyuubi look out!" Kyuubi heard Sakura's cry just in time to jump out of the way of an attack from a spinster-weed. Only, this spinster-weed was bigger than a usual one and it was a bright blue, with large dripping fangs. "That's a big spinster-weed."

"More like a hag weed!" Kyuubi growled back as he charged at the plant and cut it down right at its root. When the plant was dying on the ground, Kyuubi asked Sakura, all the while keeping an ear out for any attackers, "Where would they all have gone? I am not going to stand here and believe that everyone in this village was killed, Sakura!" The fairy hummed as she thought for a moment. Then she stated,

"The Lost Woods always gives sanctuary to the children of the Forest. They could have possibly--"

"Come on!" Kyuubi grabbed his fairy and ran towards the entrance of the Lost Woods. In front of it, however, was an angry spinster-scrub who didn't even look like it could talk. After getting shot once, and a bit of slashing, Kyuubi was able to get through the entry-way.

"We're lost again..." Kyuubi groaned as he wandered through the Lost Woods. They had actually ended up being lured back out and back in twice before Kyuubi stopped and said, "Wait a moment." The demon completely stilled himself before taking a deep inhale of the air.

_"Look, even if I was going to let you in, which I'm not saying I will, you can't go to see Hachibi-sama without proper defenses. And you don't even look like you could carry a weapon, especially with that weird hair of yours!"_

"Zetsu!" He whispered before he started to run through the woods.

"What? Zetsu?" Sakura questioned, zooming after the rushing demon. Kyuubi was strictly by instinct and drive as he followed the scent that his nose had picked up. He turned at least three times before he stopped.

There, blocking a path (he always seemed to have to do that), was a grown-up Zetsu. The plant-demon was fiddling with a piece of wood that he had found and seemed to be deep in thought. Clearing his throat, Kyuubi walked over and spoke up, "Zetsu." Said demon looked up and began growling in defense before he blinked at the sight of Kyuubi. He circled the orange-haired demon, asking,

"What the hell...", he finished his circle, "..are you? You seem to be demon, but you can't fool me, outsider!" Kyuubi sighed as he remembered Sakura's advice. "I promised Shichibi that I wouldn't let anyone come through here! Ever!"

_"Shichibi..."_ Kyuubi thought for a second before he brought out the Metronome of Time, set it to a familiar beat, and singing,

_**'The Forests**_

_**deep in Kon **_

_**shine so brightly**_

_**like an Emerald. **_

_**A treasure...' **_

Zetsu's yellow eyes widened and he gasped, "That melody?!" Kyuubi stopped and allowed the green-haired demon to speak. "Shichibi plays that song all the time when he's deep in thought. Hey you!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know... Shichibi? Do you?" Kyuubi nodded. "That song... Shichibi only taught that song to those he cared deeply about... Hmph." The air was tense as Zetsu thought for a moment. Then, "Okay, you seem trustworthy enough" The fly-trap demon moved out of the way and gesture for Kyuubi to walk on through.

"Thank you..." Kyuubi bowed softly and began walking through. Suddenly,

"Hey!"

"Yes?", Kyuubi blinked. Zetsu gave Kyuubi an intense stare before he spoke,

"Though you look so strange... You seem familiar. Have we met before?" Kyuubi chuckled before replying,

"You can say something like that.", and running through the pathway.

With a lot of help from his nose, Kyuubi finally found his way back to the Sacred Forest Meadow. It seemed just as peaceful as he remembered it and this time, there weren't any wolfos waiting around. "Let's go, we have to see if Shichibi's okay and--"

"Stop!" Sakura flew in front of Kyuubi, causing the demon to growl,

"What is it now?"

"I sense... something foul in the pathways. You should be careful, Kyuubi." Kyuubi shook his head, thinking that there were probably a couple of spinster-scrubs blocking the way. The orange-haired demon walked through the entry-way and was about to go on, saying,

"They shouldn't be too hard to-- Agh!!" There was a loud bellowing noise before Kyuubi was slammed into with all the grace and force of a falling boulder. With a splash, Kyuubi fell into the nearby pool of water. Sputtering and panting, Kyuubi broke the water's surface and looked for what had caused his meeting with the pool.

There was a massive creature walking away in the opposite direction. It looked like a filthy mixture of a pig and a human and was clad in rusty armor.

"A moblin?!" Sakura gasped in fear, "I thought they only exist in nightmares! Kyuubi, we should go back!!" Kyuubi scoffed at the fairy's fright, saying,

"Even if I agreed with you, which I don't, we aren't, because we can't!" At that moment, Kyuubi remembered the gift that he had received from Daigo. "Maybe..." Kyuubi pulled out the Hookshot and aimed it towards the moblin's back. There was a sound of shaking metal before the Hookshot extended and hit the moblin right in the back. With a loud groan, the moblin collapsed and disappeared in a green plume of flame. "That was easy enough..." Kyuubi stated as he pulled himself out of the water.

There were about three more moblins surveying the maze, so it resulted in a lot of painful tackles and aiming practice with the Hookshot. When they finally made it out of the maze, Kyuubi growled when he found that there was yet another moblin guarding the entrance to the main part of the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Okay, now this is getting annoying!", Kyuubi growled before taking out his Hookshot and aiming it at the Moblin.

Yet, the monster sensed his movement and brought out a giant club. It slammed the weapon to the ground, causing a powerful shockwave to rumble through the ground. Kyuubi barely dodged it in time and retaliated with the Hookshot. The attack seemed to only stun the monster, but Kyuubi took every opportunity to squirm past the beast and enter the Meadow.

Slowly, however, he realized something. The stump that stood in the middle of the clearing was clear. The Meadow was empty. "Where... Is he?" Kyuubi asked, looking around for any sign of the badger-demon.

Slowly, from the shadows, a soft noise could be heard. Kyuubi almost prepared himself for an attack before he realized that the sound... didn't sound threatening. In fact, it sounded... like music: the soft plinking of a stringed-instrument.

Soundless except for the musical notes, a figure stepped out from the shadow. Kyuubi turned and whispered, "Shisa." The Youkai Ninja was calmly walking towards Kyuubi, playing on an ebony lute. His delicate fingers created an elegant dance across the strings before he looked up, those masked eyes giving off a calm smile, and spoke,

"'The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but it changes for no one...'" Still playing softly, he stopped a foot away from Kyuubi and continued "A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of one's youth..." Kyuubi shook his head and asked,

"Where is the demon that used to tend to this Meadow?" Shisa shook his head,

"I can't answer that question because I don't know. I would think that..." The young ninja looked up towards the ledge that rested just above them. "Perhaps he is in the Forest Temple somewhere." Kyuubi flinched,

"_That's_ the Forest Temple?!" Shisa nodded.

"I do wonder how Shichibi got up there...", but then he said, "Kyuubi, surely you had a little trouble getting to this place?" Kyuubi huffed with a smirk,

"Oh _no_... I made the most _wonderful_ friends with those Moblins..." Shisa chuckled, saying,

"Well, what if I said that there's a shortcut? Just in case you ever need to come back here?"

"I'm listening." Kyuubi's ears perked up. Shisa brought up his lute and stated,

"If you ever wish to come back to this place, play the song that I will perform for you: The Minuet of Forest." After giving a few practice plucks of the strings, Shisa played a calm, happy melody. It reminded Kyuubi of the fresh forest around them and, despite himself, Kyuubi found himself thinking of the happier times when he was smaller. Everything seemed so much _simpler_ back then...

_**'If I could... go back in time...'**_ The ninja sang before playing a bit on his lute.

_**'I would have... to make the choice...'**_ There were more notes from the lute.

_**'Those carefree days of my childhood...'**_ Shisa's fingers glided across the instrument.

_**'How could we have understood..?'**_

Kyuubi was almost in awe. Shisa had such a beautiful voice! It was almost like... a certain _someone's_ singing voice. But so much richer and deeper. Besides himself, a light blush grew on the orange-haired demon's cheeks.

_**'Long ago... when we young...'**_ The sounds from the lute floated in the air.

_**'When we played in the Forest deep...' **_

_**'We never thought we would part...' **_

_**'Now the future is clear to me...'**_

When the music stopped, Kyuubi almost didn't move until Shisa spoke, "Aren't you going to get out your Metronome and sing with me?"

"Oh! Of course!", Kyuubi jolted before bringing out the blue Metronome. It took a few moments to remember the exact beat of the song, but when he did, he set the Metronome to it. Shisa smiled before playing and singing,

_**'Long ago... when we were young...'**_

_**'Long ago... when we were young...'**_ Kyuubi repeated. They both sang the line,

_**'When we played in the Forest deep...'**_, together. Shisa sang,

_**'We never thought we would part...'**_

_**'How could we know that we would part..?'**_ Kyuubi sang from his own heart before they sang the last part together,

_**'Now the future is clear to me...'**_

It was quiet; nothing moving except the wind through the trees. Sakura flew over and stated, "You learned the Minuet of Forest, Kyuubi. And it's so pretty." Shisa chuckled,

"Although hearing your voice singing it made it ten times more beautiful, Kyuubi." Kyuubi looked away, a blush dusting his face,

"Th-thank you..." Shisa put his lute back in the satchel on his back before stating,

"I will see you again... Kyuubi.", then Shisa smiled softly before making his hand-signs and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Wait!" Kyuubi tried running over but was too late. "Shit..." Sakura looked up towards the ledge and asked,

"How in the world are we going to get up there?" Kyuubi took the fairy into his hand and spoke,

"Hang on, Sakura." The fairy did as she was told. Then Kyuubi aimed the Hookshot towards the branch of the tree that stood near the ledge. Immediately, they were pulled up and landed on said ledge. After getting his bearings straight, Kyuubi looked to Sakura and, after a brief nod, walked into the crumbling Temple.

**A/N: **

**I personally think that for Shisa a harp would have been a little girly, so I gave him a lute! It's basically an Egyptian guitar. **

**Note: This week, for **_**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**_** I decided to do a post of three chapters, seeing as how the reflection chapters are so short. That doesn't mean don't read the reflection chapters, but still… Please review!**

**_Next time on __The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time__: _**

_**"Kyuubi, something isn't right here." **_

**_"What do you--AHHH!!!"_ **

_**The spiritual haven of Hana Village, the Forest Temple!**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	27. Second Reflections

"I will eat later... Let me rest for a moment..." The voice that dwelled in the darkness called to someone who was offering food. After shutting the door of his room, the figure unwrapped and set his satchel on the floor, careful not to break anything.

They sat down at their humble desk and brought out their journal and quill pen before writing...

_Kyuubi... I never imagined that you would be so resilient, _

_So determined to save our homeland... _

_I was watching over you when you ventured into the Shion Village Graveyard. _

_There is an... unsettling feeling in me whenever I am in that Village, so I had to watch for you... _

_But I saw that you had overcome the Grave-digger..._

_Such an odd individual, don't you agree? _

_I apologize... Nay, nothing I could ever say could possible lift the shock and disgust _

_Of seeing one's village turned into that.. that... _

_Cess-pool of vile forces... _

_You were able to find your way back to the Meadow, however, _

_Thank the gods... _

_I wish I could tell you more about your Shichibi's whereabouts, _

_But some things you must find on your own... _

_Your voice... Gods, your singing voice has developed so well... _

_I wish that I could have sung more so that I could hear you... _

_But, alas, I couldn't possible keep you more than _

_You needed to be kept... _

_You didn't know that you were so close to your destiny all these years, _

_Did you, Kyuubi? _

_I hope and pray for the day that we will be reunited... _

_It will be soon, trust me... _

_It will be soon... _

_Kyuubi... _

_Be safe..._

The journal closes and the door opens before a voice asks, "Oh, are you coming to eat now?"

"... Yes." 


	28. The Forest Temple

The first room of the Forest Temple had a regal air to it. Despite the vines and such that had taken over the once, pristine building. Kyuubi and Sakura walked forward just a bit before there was an eerie howling. Up from the ground arose two wolfos and they began charging at Kyuubi, eyes gleaming and jaws drooling.

Just as his claws finished growing out, one of the monsters had jumped right in front of the demon's face. Growling a bit himself, Kyuubi grasped the wolfos by its neck before slamming it to the grassy floor. The other creature faltered a bit, seeing its friend's fate, but charged on. Kyuubi waited until it was close enough then whipped his claws across the wolfos's chest. When the creature yelped in pain, Kyuubi cut through its neck. The two creatures slowly disappeared in blue plumes of flame.

When the wolfos were gone, Kyuubi looked and saw that one of the walls, the one on the right, had a thick cluster of vines that he could climb up on. They led to the top of a tall tree where a small chest rested. "Let's see..." He hummed as he opened it up revealing... "What? An old key?"

"A small key." Sakura stated, "In some places, doors have to be opened with these type of keys." Kyuubi groaned,

"So you mean that we have to find a bunch of these for the Temple?"

"Basically."

"Ugh..." The orange-haired demon huffed before shoving the key into his satchel. With a slight grunt, he jumped off of the tree, landing in front of the delicate-looking door there. "In we go." He opened the door and found himself in a narrow hallway. Kyuubi barely took a step before a large spider swung down from a thin, silver web. Kyuubi took careful aim before letting the Hookshot hit the offender; the spider falling to the floor and disappearing in a plume of flame.

They walked on until they made it to the next door. Kyuubi walked through and carefully looked around the new room they had found. It was very ornate, like one of the rooms from Kon Castle, with aged furniture and the remains of colorful tapestries on the walls. The most striking detail, however, was in the center of the room. It was a large platform surrounded by four torches; each of the torches held a flame. But they weren't normal flames. One was red, one green, another blue, and the final flame was purple.

"It's somewhat pretty..." Kyuubi observed. Yet, when he took a step forward, there was a chorus of cackling. "Show yourselves!" Kyuubi growled out, claws coming out. The cackles just got louder before there were four spinning lights by the platform. They slowly stopped spinning and Kyuubi saw... "Oh great, more spirits..." He groaned softly.

Indeed, there were the spirits of four, decrepit women floating by the platform. They were each clad in a solid color that corresponded with the torch that they stood by. They all cackled again before the one in red gave a creaky laugh of, "This is the demon that is supposed to save Kon?! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Heh heh... I've seen spiders with more bite! Heh heh!" The one in blue chuckled. The one in green laughed,

"Gah hah haw... What should we do with him, sisters?" Finally, the spirit in purple held up something in the air.

"Wha ha ha!! I know the perfect thing, my dear sisters!" It turned out to be an unlit torch. The other spirits followed suit, bringing out their own torches before calling out,

"Come to us, flames of spirit!!" The torches immediately went out, bathing the room in darkness. The flames then reappeared on each of the spirits' torches.

"Wait, the platform! Look!" Sakura yelled out. Kyuubi looked over and saw that the platform was sinking into the ground.

_"The flames must be what keep it on this floor..."_ Kyuubi thought before calling out, "Who are you four?!"

"We are the Bewitched Sisters, little one..." The spirit in purple smiled. "And now, we must take our leave... Come sisters!" They all laughed before disappearing into the Temple.

"Shit!" Kyuubi growled, running to the center of the room. He tried, in vain, to bring the platform back up. However, he realized that it was a wasted effort. "Now what?!" Sakura flew around, looking through the darkened area. She then saw the staircase at the opposite side of the room.

"Look!" Kyuubi saw what the fairy was talking about and ran up the stairs and found a new door. "Maybe we'll find something in here?" She asked. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders but went in anyway.

* * *

"Ah! Flying Skull!" Kyuubi yelped before blindly trying to attack the floating skull surrounded by blue flame that was trying to attack them. The skull eventually fell to the ground in splintering pieces. "That was... unnecessary..." Kyuubi huffed before he walked into the next room.

Right when his foot touched the floor, Kyuubi's ears twitched. There was someone in here... "YAH!!" There was a battle-cry before two monsters jumped into the center of the room. Kyuubi flinched as he saw what they actually looked like. They were skeletons, clad in thick armor, and armed with swords and shields. They regarded Kyuubi with red stares and began to charge towards him. The young demon was able to fend one off with his shield-charm but was caught, completely off-guard, when the other jumped behind him and slashed at his back.

"AH!" He shouted, kneeling to the floor. The skeleton-soldiers charged towards him again, but Kyuubi rolled out of the way. The skeleton-soldiers looked around, confused for a moment, before Kyuubi took the chance to cut at their backs. The soldiers jumped away and began circling the demon.

"It's just like fighting a wolfos, Kyuubi..." Sakura whispered. Kyuubi nodded and waited for the monsters to come to him...

* * *

"All that and we end up with a key..." Kyuubi growled as he walked back towards the dark, main room. Sakura sighed,

"Well, things like this happen and-- Hey, look over there!" Kyuubi looked over and saw a block of blue marble with inscriptions on it. He ran into the alcove that it was in and dusted it off a bit before bringing out the Metronome of Time and singing some of the Song of Time.

The block disappeared and revealed a new door. Kyuubi walked through it and was almost bitten by the big Spinster-weed that was on the other side. But it was taken care of with a few slashes. The new room had an exposed roof, so fresh air was circulating through. Kyuubi also saw that, upon one of the high ledges, there was a large chest. "Can this thing reach that far?" Kyuubi wondered before getting as close as he could to the ledge. He aimed and shot, immediately being pulled towards the chest.

"Please be something better than a key..." He murmured before he opened the chest and finding... "A map! Thank the gods!" The demon sighed as he unrolled the scroll of paper. Both he and Sakura looked at the map for a moment before the fairy stated,

"It looks like if we take that door over there, we'll get further into the Temple."

"Then let's go." Kyuubi ran towards the door and opened it.

"I hate puzzles..." Kyuubi said as he was trying to figure out how to move a giant block so he could get past it. "Okay, if I move it here... No, maybe here..." It took a few tries and a lot of frustration, but Kyuubi finally passed the block and found his way towards a new, locked door. As well as two flying skulls. "Strike that last comment, I hate flying skulls!" Kyuubi huffed before he simply ran through the area, opened the door with one of his keys, and shut the door behind him.

"Oh gods!" Kyuubi groaned as his mind spun from the appearance of the hallway. It was all twisted up and topsy-turvy. "This Temple is making my head hurt..." He groaned, rubbing the sides of his head. Sakura groaned too, but stated,

"Let's keep going." They did and soon came to a room that was just as mixed up as the hallway. Sakura shivered, "Kyuubi, something isn't right here."

"What do you--AHHH!!!" Kyuubi screamed as a large, monstrous hand came out of nowhere and dragged him into the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell..." Kyuubi groaned as he came back to consciousness, "Was that?" Sakura rushed over, panting,

"Thank the gods I found you! Kyuubi, that was a WallMaster. They hang around in darkened places and... Well, you know what they do."

"I do now!!" The demon groaned before shaking himself a bit and looking around. They were back in first room of the Temple. "Great." He hummed before rushing through the door.

After trekking angrily through _all_ of the rooms they had already been to and then some, they were now in a circular room and when Kyuubi walked to the middle, the door locked up tight. "Great..." Kyuubi huffed.

"Look out!" Sakura screamed just as two skeleton-soldiers jumped forward. Kyuubi waited a second before dodging the attacks at the last moment and attacking the two soldiers from behind. As the two skeleton soldiers were recovering from the attack, a small platform came down and a new soldier jumped off of it. "We're surrounded!!" Sakura shrieked as the soldiers were closing in.

Kyuubi growled, trying to think of a way out of this when his hand brushed against his satchel for a moment and felt something familiar. "Can it be..?" He asked before digging into and finding his explosives. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

A few tense moments, and a myriad of explosions, later and Kyuubi was standing in the quiet circular room, smoking a bit. "Why did they try to throw the explosive back at me again?" Before Sakura could answer him, a large chest appeared in the center of the room. "Oh, hold that thought!" Kyuubi stated as he ran towards the chest.

He opened it to find... another device that confused him a bit. "What is this?" Sakura flew over and explained,

"It's the Demon Bow."

"Demon Bow?"

"You can use it to shoot arrows. It's kind of like the sling-shot you used to have."

"Oh..." Kyuubi nodded before placing the new weapon in his satchel. There was an opened door in front of them and Kyuubi decided to see what was behind it.

* * *

It turned out to be a staircase that went deep down into the Temple. Also, at every one of the staircases three turns, there were frames that seemed to be used to hold paintings. One of them held a painting of a woman dressed in red. "Sakura, did I mention how much I hate spirits?" Kyuubi murmured. Out of anger, he took out the Demon Bow and shot an arrow towards the frame.

The picture disappeared. "Hm? That's strange." Kyuubi looked around and did it to another frame in which another picture of the same woman had appeared. It disappeared as well. There was only one frame left at the bottom of the staircase and when Kyuubi got there and shot it, the spirit dressed in red flew out with a cackle. Kyuubi growled before calling out, "Who are you?"

"My name, demon-child, is Junme. And now, I have to get rid of you for our dear Madara, Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Junme cackled as she swept towards Kyuubi. With a slight gasp, Kyuubi managed to move out of the way before he shot an arrow into the spirit's back. "Ah!! Hey, that wasn't fair!"

"Neither is disappearing into this mess of a Temple and expecting someone to come look for you!!" Kyuubi gritted back, shooting Junme with another arrow.

"This can't be!!" Junme yelled before she disappeared in a plume of red flame. The flames actually flew towards the torch in the hall and opened a new door. Kyuubi rubbed at his burning arm before walking through the new door.

* * *

There was another staircase only the painting that was in this one was of a woman in blue. After he shot three pictures of the woman in blue, the spirit clad in blue floated out and sighed with a bored tone. "My name is Biyako. Are you going to make this difficult and actually make me fight you?" Kyuubi blinked, asking,

"What happened to all that confident, annoying laughter?"

"Oh, that's just a front. No one can be that happy after having your best friend--excuse me-- someone who you thought was your best kill you and take your sons away... But where is my head? Do you honestly want to fight?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Oh well..." Biyako sighed before rushing towards the young demon with her torch. Kyuubi dodged out of the way before letting two arrows fly into Biyako's back. "Curses..." Biyako said before disappearing in a plume of blue flames, which lit up the nearby torch and opened a new door.

* * *

Kyuubi and Sakura traversed the difficult Temple, managing to get revenge on the WallMaster that had attacked Kyuubi...

"You aren't kidnapping me again, monster!!" Kyuubi yelled out as he repeatedly stabbed the hand with his claws.

Finding a special type of key that would open the door to the final room of the Temple...

"What's with all of these damn keys?!"

And nearly getting flattened by the ceiling of one the rooms that kept falling and rising. When they passed this room, they found themselves in a new room with a painting of a woman clad in green and five blocks on the ground. They had pieces of the painting on the wall on them but they were far apart. "Aren't they supposed to be together?" Kyuubi asked Sakura. The fairy looked from the blocks to the painting and said,

"Maybe it's another puzzle?"

"Great..." Kyuubi huffed before he began pushing and pulling the blocks until they formed an exact replica of the painting on the wall. The spirit clad in green flew into the center of the room and let out a loud guffaw of a laugh,

"Guh-huh! You're good at puzzles aren't ya!" She brought out her torch and smiled a goofy grin, "My name's Ayame! And we're about to have some fun!" With that, she flew towards Kyuubi. In response, Kyuubi shot of two arrows and they hit their target. As she disappeared, Ayame groaned, "Aw... And I was just gettin' started, too..."

* * *

"Sisters? Sisters, where are you?" As Kyuubi found his way back to the main room, he saw the spirit dressed in purple crying and looking for her sisters. "Junme! Biyako! Ayame! Where have you gone?!" She glared at Kyuubi as he made his way towards the center of the platform, "You!! What have you done to my sisters?!!"

"They should be resting in piece right about now." Kyuubi looked away, lest the spirit see his smirk. She still fumed out, however,

"No!! You'll pay for this!" Then the purple-clad ghost split herself into four copies of herself. "Or my name isn't Megumi, the eldest of the Bewitched Sisters!!" As the four spirits circled Kyuubi, Sakura stated,

"Alright, Kyuubi, you've taken down the other three, now you just have to calmly strategize the situation and--"

"Die!!" Kyuubi growled as he shot an arrow at the copy of Megumi that was moving the most.

"Oh!! You little..!" She hissed before she disappeared into the Temple.

"Megumi-san! I don't have the time to chase you through this Temple again! And I don't have the patience for anymore headaches... Get out here!"

"As you wish!!" Megumi cackled as she flew towards Kyuubi, managing to hit him with her torch. Kyuubi winced but shot an arrow into the specter. They continued this two more times until, after one final arrow, Megumi gave an agonized shriek of, "Damn all you demons!!!", and disappeared in a plume of purple flame that went into the last remaining torch.

When all of the flames had been lit, the platform that had sunk into the floor rose back up. "It's almost like an elevator." Sakura stated. Kyuubi walked onto the platform and only jolted a little bit when it sank into the next floor.

Kyuubi jumped off and found himself in a room with a black and white floor. He consulted the map and looked around, confused, "This isn't the last room... But, I can't see anything else." Sakura flew towards the floor and saw that there was a red carpet that sank behind the wall.

"It's hidden away." She flew back to Kyuubi and got him to see what she was talking about. Kyuubi saw the occurrence and asked,

"How do we get to it-- Whoa!!" During his musings, he had leaned against a piece of the wall that caused the whole room to rotate once. When the room stopped moving, a new door was revealed. "That works..." He smiled before walking over. The door was covered with a giant, ornate lock. Sakura spoke up,

"Don't have that key that I told you to pick up?" Kyuubi was going through his satchel, tossing out all manners of keys as he searched,

"Small key... another small key... yet _another_ small key... map... small key... Here we go!" Kyuubi pulled out the golden, gem-encrusted key. He stuck it inside the lock and, with a creaky exhale of air, the door opened.

Kyuubi walked inside.

* * *

There was a large, circular pillar in the center of this room. Kyuubi had to get a running start before he jumped up and climbed onto the top. Looking around, he saw framed paintings of Madara and his lizard all over the walls. "Someone sure hasn't heard of the word 'subtle'." Sakura stated.

"Do you like them?" Both the fairy and the demon jumped up, Kyuubi's claws growing out as he recognized the voice.

"Madara!!" Indeed, above them in the air, Madara sat astride his scarlet lizard. However, 'Madara' smirked before speaking,

"Foolish brat... _I suppose..._" As he spoke, his hand moved towards his face. _"That NO ONE WOULD HAVE..."_ 'Madara' abruptly ripped off his face, revealing a flaming skull with a toothy smile, _**"TAUGHT YOU TO THINK OTHERWISE!!"**_

"What the hell?!" Kyuubi gasped softly, trying not to back down even when 'Madara' brought out a foreboding-looking staff from behind him and the lizard hissed.

"That's not Madara, Kyuubi!" Sakura whimpered.

_**"LISTEN TO YOUR LITTLE PUFFBALL, DEMON-SPAWN!! I AM NOT MY MASTER, RATHER,**_" The monster rode the lizard through the air once before stating, _**"MADARA'S SHADOW!!! HA HA HA HA!!!"**_, and using the staff to produce bolts of dark energy that went everywhere. Kyuubi narrowly dodged the attacks, watching as Madara's Shadow rode into one of the paintings.

"Where did he go?!" Kyuubi looked at the paintings but they now all showed the same image, Madara's Shadow riding towards the front of the painting. Suddenly, Kyuubi was hit by a sizzling beam of energy from behind. Hissing out in pain, he looked behind him and saw the Shadow laughing at him. Kyuubi growled before trying to figure out where the Shadow was coming from next. Two of the paintings showed Madara's Shadow riding the lizard towards the front of the frames.

They didn't differ at all until one of the images turned back and a spinning white and purple light appeared in front of the other. As quickly as possible, Kyuubi brought out the Demon Bow and let an arrow fly into the lizard's face. With loud groans, both the lizard and rider flew back into the painting. The room was filled with deep cackles before two frames showed the shadow and the lizard riding forward. As expected, one of the images turned away. Kyuubi shot another arrow into the portal that was appearing.

There was a pained hiss before the lizard disappeared. The Shadow huffed before jumping out of the painting and hovering in the air around Kyuubi. Kyuubi shot an arrow towards the fiend, just to have Madara's Shadow smack the arrow away with his staff.

_**"LET'S PLAY A GAME..."**_ A ball of red light appeared at the tip of the staff before the Shadow flung it towards Kyuubi. The demon dodged that attack, just to be hit with another. Growling, he asked,

"And _how_, pray tell, am I supposed to fight him now?" Sakura gave a nervous sigh,

"Use his attack back on him?" Madara's Shadow tossed another ball of energy towards Kyuubi, but this time, Kyuubi used his claws to smack it back.

_**"WHAT?!!"**_ The Shadow yelped right before the ball hit him, knocking him to the floor. Kyuubi wasted no time and rushed over before slashing at any vulnerable point he could see. _**"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"**_ The Shadow yelled, shoving Kyuubi away before he rose back into the air. He tossed another ball of light towards Kyuubi and Kyuubi tossed it back... And Madara's Shadow tossed it back... And Kyuubi tossed it back... It went back and forth for a moment until the ball hit the fiend and sent him to the floor.

This time Kyuubi attacked the Shadow and didn't let up until...

_**"AAAGGGHHH!!!"**_ Madara's Shadow roared in pain as it floated up into the air and began burning away. Kyuubi watched as it was being dissolved by greenish flame. Just as Kyuubi was about to say something, a voice spoke,

"Hello child..." Kyuubi growled out, looking around,

"Madara... Show yourself, coward!!" The King of Evil laughed,

"Hm, you know, I don't think I will. But I will commend you on your little performance just now." There was a bit of silence. "However, _if_ you ever get to fight the real me, it won't be that easy, I promise you." All of a sudden, the Shadow began yowling as if looked like it was being ripped away, piece by piece into a dark portal that had appeared in the floor. "What a worthless creation! Hard to believe that it was my shadow. Oh well, when you're in my position, who needs a shadow anyway? If I truly begin to miss it, I will just create a new one..." The Shadow screamed and groaned, reaching for anything it could in a futile effort. "Come, you worthless trick of light. Time to go back into the under-world!"

With one final scream, the portal vanished and Madara's Shadow was gone. It was quiet until a ring of blue light appeared in the center of the room, a smaller ring of pink light besides it. Sakura flew to get her chakra but Kyuubi was silent. He had traversed the whole of the Forest Temple, broken its curse, _and_ defeated the monsters that dwelled in it. _"Where the hell is Shichibi?"_ He thought.

"Kyuubi! Let's get out of here!" Sakura called over. Kyuubi nodded and walked into the ring of blue light. A blue crystal formed around them and everything went white.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Kyuubi, please calm down." **_

_**"This is madness!! What kind of creature is that man?!"**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	29. Family Reunion

**A/N: Some people might notice that some things are a bit out of order here (in comparison to the original game, at least) But for this story, it's all fine and dandy. Just go with the flow... **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my thoughts. **

When the white light faded away, Kyuubi found himself in a familiar clearing. "Where are we? It seems..." Kyuubi stopped when he realized their location. It was Hachibi's Meadow, but there was the obvious evidence of scorch-marks all over this area. "Why couldn't I have been here?" Kyuubi fell to his knees on the scorched ground. His fingers dug into the ash-covered earth and he choked back a sob, "If I was here... I don't know, I could have done _something_!" Sakura landed on Kyuubi's head, wishing she could do more as for comforting the orange-haired demon.

There was the sound of footsteps. Then, "Kyuubi?" Crimson eyes opened and they saw what was truly a sight for sore eyes. Shichibi was walking into the Meadow, carrying a large chest. Kyuubi was quiet as he watched the badger-demon come closer. When he was close enough and their eyes met, Kyuubi jumped into his arms with a cry of,

"Mama!!" It was the child in him showing because Kyuubi didn't recognize his new size for a second and they both fell to the ground. "Sorry..."

"It's more than alright. Gods, I've missed you..." The gray-haired demon chuckled as he held Kyuubi close. Shichibi took a deep inhale of the air before stating, "You've saved the Forest, Kyuubi."

"Hm?" Kyuubi began to get up, helping Shichibi to his feet. As he did, he realized that Shichibi had gotten older but still seemed young in a way.

"The cursed miasma that was drenching this Forest to its core has vanished. And it's thanks to you, Kyuubi." Kyuubi blushed a bit before he noticed the state of the Forest god's Meadow.

"What happened here Shichibi?" Shichibi sighed before walking to the center of the Meadow.

"It was Madara's forces. When they conquered the Forest, they burned down both The Mother Tree..." All at once, Shichibi broke into tears, "And Hachibi-sama's body!!" Kyuubi flinched, looking at the empty field. Then he saw the chest that Shichibi had carried into the clearing.

"Shichibi, what is that?" Shichibi wiped his tears and looked at where Kyuubi was pointing.

"Oh." The badger-demon walked over and stated, "It's the one thing I was able to salvage from the Mother." With careful hands, Shichibi opened the chest. The sunlight glimmered off of the chest's contents, which was almost like flattened emerald. "It's... one of Hachibi's skins."

"His skin?!" Kyuubi jumped back a bit before remembering, "Oh, he _is_ the eight-tailed snake..." Shichibi sat down next to the chest, softly caressing the old skin.

"Gods, even with the Forest free from Madara's clutches... Without Hachibi and the Mother Tree, I don't know how long we can last here..." Shichibi buried his face into his knees and cried softly. Kyuubi sat down in front of him before he was able to hear the older demon cry, "Things were so much easier when we were younger..."

"'Younger'?" Kyuubi blinked before bringing out the Metronome of Time and softly tapping Shichibi's shoulder. "Shichibi, I... learned a new song. It might make you feel a little better to hear it." Shichibi looked up and smiled through his tears,

"You've been practicing your singing? I'm glad to hear it." Kyuubi set the Metronome of Time to the right beat and down on the ground in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he started,

_**'If I could... go back in time...**_

_**I would have... to make the choice...**_

_**Those carefree days of my childhood... **_

_**How could we have understood..?'**_

Shichibi wiped his tears away and listened carefully to Kyuubi's song. His little demon had grown up, that much was obvious, and his voice had developed so wonderfully. Silently, the badger-demon brought out his violin and, after playing a few notes, played along with Kyuubi's singing.

_**'Long ago... when we young...'**_ Shichibi followed on the violin. 

_**'When we played in the Forest deep... **_

_**We never thought we would part... **_

_**Now the future is clear to me...'**_

As they played and sang, they didn't notice that the chest had started moving. But when they stopped, they saw that the chest had tipped over by itself. Kyuubi was simply surprised but Shichibi whispered something in a language that Kyuubi didn't quite grasp.

A soft breeze flew through the area. Shichibi nodded before taking Hachibi's skin out of the chest and moving towards a certain area of the clearing. He knelt to the ground and there, he found a small seed before he began digging a quick hole. "Shichibi, what are you doing?" Shichibi didn't answer but carefully placed the skin and the seed in the hole before burying it.

Silence.

"Shichibi, why did you--" Kyuubi's question was cut off by a loud rumbling. Both demons and their fairies jumped back and watched as a few branches grew out of the ground. Then they grew into a small sapling. And then a medium-sized blossom tree. Then, there was another rumble before the blossom-tree grew into a massive, almost-replica of the Mother Tree. She looked just as beautiful, if not more-so, as she did the day she died.

"She's alive..." Kyuubi bowed softly. Shichibi followed suit but was looking for something... Or _someone_. There was another breeze before there was a chuckling from the Mother Tree's branches. In a blur of green, there was a very well-missed figure in front of them.

"I was wondering when you two would figure out how to revive me.", they chuckled.

"Hachibi-sama!!" Shichibi screamed in sheer joy as he rushed over and jumped into the forest god's arms.

"Hachibi-sama..." Kyuubi blinked. "Is that... really you?" Hachibi smiled and nodded, looking much more vibrant than that day those ten years ago.

"It's thanks to you three..." He held out a finger for Sakura to land on. When he felt the fairy hug him with tears streaming from her eyes, he stated,

"Even though, I wouldn't have been able to live and make the Mother Tree sprout up again if you two hadn't broken the curse on the Forest Temple." Hachibi bowed softly, "You have my thanks." Kyuubi bowed back, murmuring on how it was nothing. The snake god hummed before letting Sakura fly back to the orange-haired demon. Hachibi allowed golden eyes to roam over Kyuubi's new appearance before he sighed and hissed,

_"(It's time.)"_ Shichibi nodded before Hachibi began, "Kyuubi, you have seen your brothers and sisters of the Forest?" Kyuubi nodded,

"Yes, but Zetsu didn't recognize me at all!"

"That is to be expected with how different you look now, both in body and clothing." Hachibi walked closer to the orange-haired demon. "Kyuubi, understand this: The children of the Forest are forbidden to wear anything but green and they always have a lush, youthful appearance, much like the leaves and the trees." He then smiled, "Not to say that you don't look ravishing now, my child. But my other children always will have that leaf-like aura..." Kyuubi was looking at himself with saddened eyes, trying to understand what was going on. "Surely you have felt that you have grown different from them."

"Yes, but..."

"Whereas the other children of the Forest, with the leaf-like auras, are indeed children of the forest..." Hachibi pointed to Kyuubi, "You, Kyuubi, are a child of Light and Fire and you have an aura like a roaring flame!" Sakura gasped; Kyuubi was just silent. But Hachibi gave a large sigh of relief, "I am so happy that I can reveal this to you after all this time, gods, was it gnawing at my conscious..." Kyuubi shook his head and asked,

"Wait, what are you saying? That all those years that I lived here... All the people that I met... Everything that I know is a lie?!" Shichibi rested a hand on the confused demon's shoulder. "Shichibi... What is all of this?" Kyuubi's crimson eyes wanted to water but he held them back as Shichibi spoke,

"Kyuubi, what you are makes no difference in the person you have grown up to be. Those who you have made friends with are still your friends... Those who cared for you still care for you..." Kyuubi opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again, not knowing what else to say.

"Kyuubi." They all looked at Hachibi, who was looking intently at them. "If you will allow it... I need to show you..." The forest-god swallowed a bit. "How you came to this Forest." Kyuubi gasped but slowly and surely nodded his head. Hachibi nodded towards Shichibi who whispered,

_"(Show us memories of years far past...)"_

* * *

_"There was great war all those many years ago you were born..." Hachibi's voice rang out. The four individuals seemed to be floating in the pitch-black sky above a small village far to the west. The village, however seemed to be under siege by monsters and humans alike. The three demons in the air watched so many demons getting slaughtered and their houses pillaged so ruthlessly. "The cause of this war, I am sad to say, was the very same plague of a creature that is causing all of our current misery." _

_"You cannot be serious..." Kyuubi whispered out, hand covering his mouth as he almost felt sick at all the destruction. "Yes, Madara. That human who has thrown everything that we know and love about this land of Kon into such turmoil." _

_Their attention was brought to two particular demons trying to escape the doomed village. One was a man with shocking yellow hair, and the other was a female with vermillion shaded hair. She was clutching a squirming bundle close to her chest as the male rushed her out of the village. _

_Kyuubi watched as they made it out of the area and into Kon Field. They were tired, cold, hungry, but they had to keep on. They just had to... _

_From behind them, they heard yelling and clacking. They both turned and saw a small swarm of skeleton soldiers charging towards them. "Go." The man moved the woman behind him and bared his shining claws, ready to fight. _

_"But what about you?" The vermillion-haired woman shook her head. The man flashed a sharp smile before saying, _

_"Just get our hope to safety. Run now, to the Forest!!" The female demon didn't budge until one of the skeleton soldiers tried rushing towards her. It managed to catch her by surprise and land a good-sized slash to her stomach. "NO!!" The blonde demon roared before rushing over and fighting the skeleton soldier away. _

_Clutching to her bleeding stomach and the bundle in her arms, the woman began running towards the entrance of the forest. "I LOVE YOU!!!" She screamed before she jumped into the entrance. _

_The scene changed into that of the woman limping through the Forest, trying to find help. Her wound was getting worse and now that it had started raining, the outlook for her wasn't good at all. _

_Since it was raining, most of the demons were fast asleep in their homes. The Forest god Hachibi and his favorite badger-demon were no exception as they slept on in the boughs of the Mother Tree. The demon woman couldn't go on any farther, she collapsed right there in the center of the clearing. The impact sent the bundle rolling a few inches away. _

_"Mrm..." Hachibi slowly awoke to the sound of crying; an infant's cries. All at once, the snake god stood up and shook Shichibi's shoulder. "Wake up." Hachibi was already on his way down the tree while Shichibi was still getting up. _

_What awaited him stole a gasp from his throat as he saw the bleeding female demon on the ground. Shichibi made his way down the tree and was about to ask what was going on but then he heard the crying. The badger-demon carefully moved towards the bundle. He sniffed at it, jumping back a bit when it squirmed, before picking it up with great care. _

_Then he opened up the cloth wrapping the bundle up, gasping when he saw what was resting inside. It was a baby with short, vermillion hair and wide crimson eyes, scratch-like marks on its cheeks that looked like whiskers. It squirmed and whined for a bit before its eyes looked up at Shichibi. _

_The young demon just blinked. He had never seen such a strange demon before, especially its hair... Shichibi tilted his head to the side and the baby actually followed the movement and then cooed softly. _

_Hachibi walked over to the female demon and, after sensing that there was no harm, spoke, "Why have you come to the Forest, outsider?" The demon on the ground tried, but failed, to raise her head and could only rasp out, _

_"Please... Sanctuary..." She looked towards Shichibi and tried to raise a hand towards the baby, "My baby... Please, for my... baby..." Hachibi gave a quick glance towards Shichibi who was cradling the infant in his arms and trying to get it to go back to sleep. "De... stiny..." _

_"I'm sorry?" Hachibi looked back towards the woman. She gasped for air, coughing up blood, before she managed, _

_"Child... of destiny... Please..." Hachibi winced at the woman's condition and gestured a hand for Shichibi to come over. When the young badger-demon was near, the forest god took moved some of the wrappings from the baby's body and saw something that made him gasp. _

_There was a complex seal on his stomach; it depicted ancient phrases all having to deal with the number nine or fire. The green-haired demon covered the baby back up and spoke to the demon on the ground, "Rest assured. Your child will have a safe home here, far from the torment of the outside world." _

_The demon on the ground gave a tired smile, blood beginning to pool from her mouth. 'Thank... you...' She mouthed out before her head slowly fell to the ground. _

_"Wait!" Hachibi called out but was forced back as the demon woman's body arose in flame. "Like a phoenix..." The snake-god sighed, knowing full well that this time that nothing would rise from these ashes. As the demon's body burned away, despite all the rain, Shichibi spoke, _

_"Hachibi-sama... What do we do with the baby? We don't even know its name." Hachibi blinked before looking towards the baby in the young demon's arms. He smiled softly before rubbing at its hair. _

_"Kyuubi. That is his destined name. And as for what to do with him, 'it takes a village to raise a child' so we will do just that." Hachibi took a deep breath. "Destiny is beginning to unfold... And this young one is proof..." _

_The images began swirling in a mixture of green and gray before there was nothing but white. _

* * *

Back in Hachibi's Meadow, everyone was slowly coming back into conscious from the visions that Shichibi had produced. When Kyuubi had gotten his bearings, Hachibi began,

"You were always destined to leave this forest, Kyuubi. I am not ecstatic to see you go face the perils that await you, but I know that they are to be as pre-ordained by...", The snake-god grimaced, "Ugh... Destiny. Now that you know of your past, Kyuubi, do you understand a little bit more of the task ahead of you?" Kyuubi's hands clenched into fists before there was a deep growl of,

"Oh, I understand..." He looked up with furious crimson eyes and added, "I understand that I'm going to have Madara's head on a silver platter for everything he's done!!"

"Kyuubi, please calm down.", Shichibi tried placing a hand on the riled demon's shoulder. Kyuubi gritted out, trying and failing to push back falling tears,

"This is madness!! What kind of creature is that man?!" Stomping his foot to the ground, Kyuubi continued, "It shouldn't be like this... Nothing should be like this but thanks to that damn human... How can I not want to make that man feel every extent of the pain that he's caused to others?! I--"

Kyuubi stopped ranting when he felt arms circle around him. Shichibi was holding him and whispering to him in order to get him to calm down.

"Kyuubi... You know that hate doesn't make for good judgment. Hate only creates more hate, please understand this." Just as Sakura landed in Kyuubi's hair, he whimpered,

"But..."

"No 'buts'. Listen to your mama." Kyuubi wiped his tears away and nodded softly. "Good now... I think we have somewhere to go to, Hachibi-sama." The forest god nodded before performing a few hand-signals. Then the area was, once again, engulfed in a white light.

Sooner than later, Kyuubi found himself in the Chamber of the gods again. The cool atmosphere was helping with his throbbing head that had arisen from his rage. "Kyuubi, look!" Sakura called out. The orange-haired demon looked up and saw two of the plates on the floor were glowing. There seemed to be ten in total and the ones that were glowing had the symbol for 'forest' and the symbol for 'magic' on them.

In a green glow, Hachibi appeared on one of the plates. He looked around with a sigh, "At least Juubi isn't here..." Then in a grey glow, Shichibi appeared on the other plate. The badger-demon adjusted his glasses before smiling,

"Kyuubi."

"Shichibi?" Kyuubi gasped, a bit confused. Shichibi smiled again before performing a few hand-signs. There was a grey cloud of smoke and when it cleared, Kyuubi gasped in shock. Shichibi stood before him, now donning a grey cloak that was fringed in seven places in the back. He also held a wooden staff in his hand from which various forest-charms dangled and chimed.

"My sincerest thanks to you, Kyuubi. Thanks to you, I was freed from that darkened prison that the Spirit Sisters trapped me in and was able to assume my rightful position of Shichibi no Kaku, the seven-tailed badger, god of the earth, magic, and mysticism." Kyuubi was still in shock. The person who he had grown up to see as a parent, his mama, had turned out to be a god in disguise all this time? "I knew that you would come and save the Forest, Kyuubi. I've known it since Hachibi-sama told me your destiny those many years ago." Shichibi leaned on his staff a little, "After I finish some errands in Hana Village, I shall return here and lend my power to you as all of the gods will."

"This is unbelievable... Why didn't the two of you tell me these things?" Kyuubi shook his head. Just as Shichibi was about to speak, Hachibi stated,

"We were supposed to wait until you were old enough to take everything in. But everything just turned so chaotic so fast... We had no choice but to ask for your help."

There was silence in the Chamber.

"Kyuubi, say something." Sakura whispered. It was a few minutes more before Kyuubi murmured,

"I understand.", before he gave a heavy sigh, "Everything is just taking so much getting used to, I have to take it all in stride, I guess..." Hachibi sighed before calling over to Shichibi,

"We've kept Kyuubi here long enough, there are other gods who need his help." Shichibi nodded before waving the staff once, the charms chiming from the movement.

"Take this gem." The air shined viridian for a moment and when it dissipated, Kyuubi could see that there was a green gem in one of the hollows of the Light Collar.

"Kyuubi, you got the Gem of Forest!" Sakura looked towards the two gods and stated, "The forest god and the god of mysticism have been brought to the light and added their power to ours..." Suddenly, the air around Kyuubi and Sakura slowly began shining white and soon everything faded away. The last thing Kyuubi remembered hearing was Shichibi's voice saying,

_"Kyuubi, no matter what, I will always be your Mama..." _


	30. Into the Light

Kyuubi woke up in the middle of Kon Field. "How did we get here?" He asked, confused. Sakura shook herself and responded,

"Shichibi must have sent us here. But he should have sent us to where the next Temple is so we can get it over with." As the fairy spoke, Kyuubi thought of something.

"Sakura, we don't even know where the next Temple is, let alone how to get through it."

"Oh, that's right..." The two sat there for a moment in the cold, barren field. Then Sakura stated, "Maybe Shisa knows?" Kyuubi's heart skipped a beat before he asked, a tinge of pink on his face,

"How would we know where he would be? He's always in the shadows."

"Well, we first met him in the Temple of Time, so why don't we start there?" The fairy's logic, Kyuubi realized, made sense. So he got his bearings and, with a deep breath, walked towards the ruins of Kon Castle Town.

* * *

"They keep sprouting up, don't they?" Kyuubi asked, rubbing his shoulder as he walked into the Temple. There had been more undeads in the Castle Town and, of course, they wouldn't leave Kyuubi alone.

Kyuubi walked through the sacred building until he found himself in the room that held the pedestal that once held the Kyuubi No Kitsune's cloak. Almost immediately, there was a noise from the corner of the room. Kyuubi turned just in time to see a familiar masked face emerging from the shadows. "Shisa." Kyuubi gulped. The Youkai Ninja smiled before beginning,

"You destroyed the wicked monsters that haunted the Forest Temple and awakened Shichibi No Kaku and brought the Hachibi No Hachimata back to life..." Shisa was looking over Kyuubi, much like he had the first time they met, but it was different this time. Almost like he was... checking for injury. "But the other gods still need your help." he continued, "In order to unite all of the gods; you must become more powerful than you already are." Kyuubi held up a hand before speaking,

"I know this but I don't even know where to go next, no one told me where all these Temples are supposed to be." At that, Shisa chuckled.

"I did tell you, Kyuubi. But..." The white-haired demon chuckled some more, walking towards Kyuubi. When they were right in front of each other, Shisa smiled, "I suppose that I could tell you again." In a swift movement, Kyuubi found himself wrapped in strong arms.

"Stop that, would you? I--!" Kyuubi struggled and growled but a soft breath against his ear caused him to still, a rose blush dusting his face.

"You must travel over vast mountains..." Shisa began, "Under frigid waters... And even through the tempestual energies known as time..." All too soon, Shisa walked away towards the pedestal. Kyuubi was confused but attentive to every movement that Shisa made until those masked eyes looked towards him.

"Y-yes?"

"If you ever come across the need to return to your original time, return Kyuubi No Kitsune's cloak back to its resting place. By doing this you will travel back in time ten years..." Kyuubi gasped,

"Are you serious?!" Crimson eyes looked at the pedestal. Ten years... a whole ten years of travel at his finger tips. He was jolted out of his thinking when Shisa spoke up,

"I know that even with your new speed, there are times in which you have to return here in an instant. Allow me," The Ninja brought out his lute, "To teach you this for when those times come. The song to return you to the Temple of Time: The Prelude of Light." Shisa plucked a few of the strings before beginning,

_**'When my mother **_

_**Was still alive... **_

_**She taught me things that**_

_**I would need to thrive... **_

_**Lessons old and lessons new... **_

_**All was needed, nothing askew...' **_

_**'The most important **_

_**Thing she told me... **_

_**Tales of Faith and of Destiny... **_

_**Even when the nightmares come true... **_

_**Know this, **_

_**What I now tell you!' **_

_**'The Light shall overcome the dark...'**_ Shisa's fingers danced across the lute.

_**'Hold this to your heart...'**_

_**'Good shall rise above evil...' **_

_**'As long as we fight...'**_ With a few more plucks of the lute, the song was finished. Kyuubi sighed besides himself. Why did Shisa have such a wonderful voice?! It nearly trumped his in comparison. Nonetheless, when Shisa looked at him in expectation, he had to sing back. Despite what he thought, however, Kyuubi's voice had grown into the perfect singing pitch.

_**'The Light shall overcome the dark...'**_ Shisa sang and played out.

_**'The Light shall overcome the dark...'**_ Kyuubi replied.

_'Hold this to your heart...'_ Both demons sang together.

_**'Good shall rise above evil...'**_ Shisa sang, to which Kyuubi replied,

_**'Evil holds no power over us...' **_

_**'Purity triumphs their work...'**_ Shisa sang out before they both ended,

_**'As long as we fight...'**_ Smiling, Shisa put his lute away and spoke,

"As long as you wield the Metronome of Time and Kyuubi No Kitsune's cloak, you hold time itself in your hands..." Shisa gave one more look towards Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, we shall meet again." With those familiar hand-signs, he was gone.

Kyuubi was about to raise his arm and ask the other male to wait but it was too late. "Damn it..." Sakura flew over and spoke,

"He keeps saying 'vast mountains'... But the only mountain range in Kon is that of Shobura Mountain." Kyuubi gasped in realization as he remembered who lived on the dangerous Mountain.

"Lady Yonbi must be in trouble too! Sakura, we have to go!"

"Of course!" The fairy replied, landing in Kyuubi's hair. And then the orange-haired demon exited the Temple of Time, starting his run towards the looming Mountain.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

**_"Mama!" _**

**_"Stay here, damn it! Stay here until you meet someone with your namesake!" _**

**-**Tyranno's girl.


	31. The Quiet Embers

_Prologue _

_(Five years earlier...) _

_Deep in the crater of Shobura Mountain, amongst all the splitting stone, crackling flames, and oozing magma, a dark figure was over-seeing an entire operation of monsters working. "Dig deeper! And hurry up about it; I want to be back home before nightfall!" The monsters obeyed, digging into the burning rock in the crater until... There was a clank. "Is that it?" _

_The monsters cleared the area, quite the large area, and uncovered what appeared to be the remains of a massive dragon. The bones were almost as big as the Yonbi No Sokou. The figure smirked before flying down to the space and shooing all of the creatures away. He dug into his cloak, extracting an old, large, leather-bound book. "Now, let's see..." He mused as he turned the pages until he found what he was looking for. "There we are! Now," He stood right in front of the bones and began reading from the book, _

_"'The beast that was sired of the darkest magics of the underworld and the heat of deepest volcanoes... That same being that was defeated so haphazardly and her remains tossed here...'" The whole crater began shaking. "'The beast who devours all in her path... that being who rightfully rules over Shobura...'" The figure raised a hand, dark chakra surrounding it. _

_"'Rise, beast of hatred, beast of flame'!" The magma in the crater was rising. "'Rise, beast of darkness, beast of hunger!'" The shaking in the crater got so bad that some boulders were even shaking loose from the walls. Some of said boulders fell and crushed some of the monsters, but the figure couldn't be bothered by that. The figure poured more chakra into his task, and called out, _

_"ARISE FOR ME, VOLVAGIA!" There was a deafening roar as the shaking in the crater intensified. Then, dark chakra surrounded the bones in the space. Eventually it formed darkened flesh with burning red scales; the dragon had yellow fringes all around its sides, eyebrows, and wrists. It only had two legs in front and no wings. But it soon proved not to have matter because the dragon roared and shot into the air. _

_She roared and flew around, breathing intense flames as she did. The flames came towards the figure but, with a simple wave of his hand, the flames shot away from him and went to his monsters. Seeing this sight, the dragon flew down and looked straight into the figures face with vicious purple eyes. _

_**"GRRR... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUMAN THAT CONTROLS THE POWER OF THE GODS..?"** The figure smirked before removing the cloak from his head, revealing long, spiky black hair and red eyes. _

_"Why, little old me? Nothing really. Except to present a proposition." Volvagia growled, _

_**"SEEING AS HOW YOU REVIVED ME, I DON'T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE BUT TO LISTEN..."** Madara chuckled, _

_"How would you like to get your revenge on the ones that defeated and imprisoned you?" Volvagia's eyes widened as she roared, _

_**"THOSE WRETCHED VOLCANO DEMONS? THE ONLY THING THEY ARE FIT FOR IS A MEAL!"** Madara chuckled, petting the dragon's face. _

_"Well then, we must get our dinner plans ready, my dearest dragonia..." _

_"AAAAHHHH!" A scream rang out in the depths of Ember Town. The scream, of course, woke up Yonbi who had been sleeping peacefully with her lover, Mina. _

_"Ugh... What is it now? Can't a goddess get a good night's rest?" None the less, Yonbi put on her cloak (her four-fringed cloak of the gods) and walked out of her room. "What the hell is going on in...?" Her voice stopped cold in her throat as she saw what was happening. A small army of monsters was forcing her people into cages and taking them away towards the Shobura Mountain Crater. But, what was the most shocking was all the fire and... _

_Who was causing it. _

_"Madara!" She roared, seeing the human at the gate of her city. She was about to rush over and make good on her whims to rip his throat out until a louder roar stopped her. Besides herself, she gulped. _

_"Onee-san?" There was another loud roar before Volvagia forced her head through all the rock and stone that made up a quarter of the city. She snapped her jaws and hissed before focusing in on Yonbi and cackling/roaring, _

_**"WELL, WELL, WELL... IF IT ISN'T LITTLE BABY YONBI?"**__ Yonbi didn't even stay put before she rushed back into her room and violently shook Mina. _

_"Wake up, damn you!" The younger volcano demon groaned before her mouth was covered up. "Listen to me." Yonbi began, as quietly as she could, "Madara is back. I need you to go out and distract them while I find a way into the Fire Temple." Mina wrenched the goddess's hand away before whispering, _

_"But what about..?" As if on cue, from the next room a small demon girl walked in. She had blonde hair like the volcano goddess but wide, innocent eyes like the attendant. _

_"Mama... Mommy... What's going on?" The small demon asked, "Why is the city all shaky?" Ember Town shook again before Yonbi hissed, _

_"Mina!" _

_"Alright, I'll go!" The attendant demon cried. Yonbi flinched at the tears in her eyes but gave her lover a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, _

_"It'll be fine. I'll get you guys out, promise." Mina sniffled before she walked over and hugged her daughter, _

_"Go with Mama, okay baby?" The girl frowned, _

_"But what's going on?" Mina looked back one more time before running out of the room. Yonbi grabbed the girl and whispered, _

_"Let's go!" _

_They ran all throughout Ember Town, upstairs, downstairs, all the while Yonbi trying to find a safe place for... "Would you stop crying, Kyuu?" The young demon on her back nodded but still sniffled a bit. Yonbi groaned before deciding to head back to the second floor of Ember Town. She looked around and saw a room that used to be a food-storage. "It still has food inside, and there's a way outside if you need anything..." Yonbi observed before she placed the child into the room. _

_"Mama!" _

_"Damn it, stay here! Until you find someone with your namesake, stay here!" Yonbi growled before shutting and sealing the door so that no one could guess it was there. Then, with a heavy heart, Yonbi went to her quarters. _

_There was a secret passageway into the crater and know was the perfect time to use it. _

After a quick detour through Shion Village (they had to go through it in order to get to their next destination) and Kyuubi once again trying to talk to Deidara and the blonde ignoring him before he retreated into his house, the demon and the fairy made it to the Shobura Mountain Trail. The main difference of the mountain was the giant boulders that littered the path up to the entrance of Ember Town.

Also, there was the flaming ring around the top of Shobura Mountain, swirling in a dangerous dance. Kyuubi gulped but went on along the path, noticing that there were a lot less red tektites this time around (he saw one skittering away but that was it). He finally made it to the entrance, yet, he was startled when he saw all the scorch-marks around it.

"Do you..." The demon gulped, "Do you think that Madara has been through here?" Sakura was quiet, so Kyuubi silently walked into the subterranean city.

* * *

The whole city was _empty_! There wasn't even the sound of work being done or people walking around or anything! "This is so unsettling..." Sakura whimpered. Kyuubi shared the feelings. A place like Ember Town shouldn't be quiet, it was just too weird.

"There has to be someone here."

Kyuubi and Sakura spent the next few hours searching all of Ember Town for some sign of life, only finding scorch-marks and destruction. Even the funny statue with the three faces was broken into pieces. They searched for anyone who might be hiding out in the underground city, but not finding anyone. They were about to give up and move on when Kyuubi's ears twitched. "What's that?" He asked, moving close to the wall.

As he listened closer, it sounded like... "Crying?" Kyuubi thought for a moment before he gasped, "Someone must be stuck inside the wall!" The orange-haired demon brought out an explosive and called out, "Don't worry! I'll get you out in a minute!" Kyuubi lit the fuse and set the explosive by the wall.

_3.. _

_2.. _

_1! _

The wall broke into small pieces and with a small cry, a small demon fell out. She was a little girl, maybe around eight or nine, and she had curly golden hair and wide, innocent eyes. But they tried their best to turn fierce when she growled out,

"You're one of Madara's servants aren't you?"

"Madara? What are you talking about--?" Before Kyuubi could finish, the demon girl stood and said,

"If you kill me... I'll... My Mama will..." She looked at the demon in front of her and whined softly but tried again, "Grr... Hear my name and tremble! My name is Kyuu! Named after the hero of the volcano demons!"

"'Kyuu'?" Sakura began, "Like 'Kyuubi'?" Kyuu nodded, which caused Kyuubi to smile,

"My name's Kyuubi!"

"Wha? Your name's Kyuubi? Ah! You must be the legendary demon who defeated King Dodongo!" Kyuubi nodded after the girl began to realize he meant no harm. But, he had to ask,

"So, I take it that Lacy Yonbi named you?" Kyuu giggled,

"Lady Yonbi is my Mama and Mina's my Mommy! Do you remember them?" Kyuubi nodded. "Mama named me after you because you're so brave and cool! I like it, don't you?"

"It certainly is a sweet gesture..." Sakura sighed, Kyuubi only chuckled. Kyuu cleared her throat, stating,

"Kyuubi, you don't understand! You're a hero to us volcanic demons!" Kyuu bowed, "I'm so honored to meet you!" The small demon brought out a scroll of paper and smiled, "Can I have your autograph? You can sign it, 'To my friend, Kyuu of the volcanic demons!'" The older demon was a bit confused at the girl's enthusiasm until she frowned and took the paper back, "Oh... No, wait... This might not be a good time to ask you this..." Kyuu grabbed Kyuubi's legs and began begging and sobbing, "You have to save everyone! Please!" Now Kyuubi got serious,

"What happened?"

"My Mama, Lady Yonbi, went into the Fire Temple! Th-there's a dragon inside that's going to eat up all of the volcanic demons! Even my Mama and Mommy~!" After that, Kyuu began crying and sobbing. Sakura whispered,

"You need to calm her down. Try getting her to talk." Kyuubi nodded, asking,

"What did you say about a dragon?" Kyuu sniffled before speaking,

"A long time ago in this Mountain. There was a powerful dragonia was named Volvagia."

"Volvagia?", Kyuubi blinked.

"Mm-hm. Everything seemed fine, all the volcanic gods were living and working in peace. B-but... when Mama was chosen by destiny to b-be the vessel of Yonbi No Sokou, Volvagia went insane! She began tearing the Mountain and Ember Town apart and... and she even ate some of the volcanic demons!"

"What happened?" Kyuubi and Sakura asked at the same time. Kyuu wiped her eyes,

"My great-grandma, may she rest in peace, developed a special fighting technique. Her name was KATSU!"

"'Katsu'?" Kyuubi blinked. But Kyuu whined,

"No, no! KATSU! You have to say it really loud, like that!" Kyuubi nodded and Kyuu continued, "It was really hard to strike down her own kin, but she managed to defeat Volvagia. It's a legend from a long time ago, but I know it's true because..."

"Because?" Sakura asked. Kyuu sniffled,

"Because Volvagia is Mama's big sister!" Kyuubi frowned,

"Quite the family tree..." He asked, "What about the rest of the volcanic demons?"

"Everyone has been taken away to the Fire Temple! In the dark of night, Madara's army came and took them all away! And... he wants to offer them up as sacrifice to Volvagia!" Kyuu wiped at her nose, "Mama says that only truly powerful chakra could revive Volvagia and that Madara must have done it to give warning to anyone who might oppose him!"

"Kyuu, where is your Mama?", Sakura flew over and asked.

"She's probably in the Fire Temple, trying to get everyone out and to safety. She's been working hard these past few years to get them out one at a time, so as not to attract any attention, but..." Kyuu sniffled, "Please, they need your help Kyuubi-sama!" Kyuubi blushed and shook his head,

"'Sama'? No, no! I'm not a sama, just call me Kyuubi! Or, better yet, how about nii-chan?" Kyuu nodded, the tears finally stopping. She looked up and regarded Kyuubi for a moment before stating,

"I wonder if you have the right chakra signature to go into the crater..."

"That's right, certain demons can't survive in certain places." Sakura sighed. Kyuubi thought about this for a moment before he thought of something.

"Wait a moment, Hachibi said that I was actually half-fire demon so... Shouldn't I be able to go into the crater?" Kyuu gasped and smiled,

"Hai! You're all set!"

"Mama wouldn't want anyone following her, but..." Kyuu spoke as she led the other tow into the lower floors of the city. "I really think that you have what it takes to help save everyone, Kyuubi nii-chan!" Kyuubi nodded and patted the girl on the head, about to leave when Kyuu remembered, "Wait a moment! You need to know about the secret passageway!"

"What secret passageway?"

* * *

In Yonbi's room, the three of them stood in front of the giant winged-serpent statue that was there. Kyuu spoke up, "If you move the statue, there should be a shortcut to the Temple... I think that's what Mama said." Kyuubi nodded before getting to work. The stature was quite heavy and seemed to be rooted to the floor, but Kyuubi managed to move it a few inches. There was a dark path behind it and Kyuubi was about to go inside when he turned back towards Kyuu and spoke,

"Will you be okay?" Kyuu nodded,

"I'll be fine! Go on and save everyone already!" Kyuubi shook his head before waving as he walked through the path.

* * *

It was so _hot_! Not only that, but Kyuubi knew that when he entered Ember Town, it was daytime. But all of the smoke and ash from the molten rock, flames, and sulfurous fumes made it seem like it was nighttime in the Shobura Mountain Crater. "Kyuubi, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded, but he wasn't sure.

Since they had seen Shisa last, Kyuubi had been feeling strange. He was hot, and his head hurt. It was only a miracle that he hadn't snapped at Kyuu when her voice was too loud. But right now... The heat of the volcano wasn't making him feel any better. "I'll be fine." He reassured his fairy. "Let's get to the Fire Temple."

The two walked through the crater until they came to a broken bridge. "How do we cross this?" Sakura huffed. Kyuubi panted a bit from that damn inner heat and pulled out the Hookshot. He carefully aimed at the ledge that was just above the remaining piece of bridge and was pulled towards it.

They landed on the steady part of the wooden bridge and were slowly walking when, from above, a familiar figure swooped down on the other side.

"Shisa?" Kyuubi gasped, his throat drying up for some strange reason as his face blushed. The Youkai Ninja walked forward, a small smile gracing those perfect lips.

"How are you surviving down here?" Sakura asked. Shisa rolled back his sleeve some, revealing pale muscle and a black metal brace around his arm.

"It's a special tool made from the ore of Shobura Mountain. With it, I can stay down here as long as I need to." Shisa looked at Kyuubi before reciting, "'It is something that only time can grow... a true love. A feeling of the heart that becomes even stronger with time...'" Shisa stopped just a few feet in front of the younger. "'The passion of love will soon grow into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go...'" Shisa brought out his lute, stating, "This song is dedicated to the powers of the heart. Listen, Kyuubi, to the Bolero of Fire!" He played a few notes before playing and singing,

_**'True love burns hotter than fire... **_

_**Like a drug, is our desire...**_

_**Nothing makes our eyes shine brighter... **_

_**Like the heart's most precious treasure... **_

_**Nothing in this world's mightier..."**_ Sakura noticed,

"That song was shorter than the others, wasn't it?" Shisa answered,

"Kyuubi only needs a little bit of each song in order for their magic to work. Now," He turned to Kyuubi, "Would you sing with me?"

* * *

After they had sung together, Shisa put away his lute and stated, "This song shall allow you to come back to the crater in an instant if need be, also..." Shisa trailed off, noticing that there was something... different about Kyuubi right now. It wasn't the heat, but the young demon had a flushed look on his whole frame. His eyes were glazing over and he was panting in short breaths. "Kyuubi..? Are you... alright?" Kyuubi didn't say anything. Instead, in a mere few seconds, Kyuubi had run over, forced Shisa to the ground and was sniffing all over him. "Kyuubi?" Shisa gasped, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kyuubi, get off of him!" Sakura flew in front of the orange-haired demon's face. But Kyuubi wasn't listening to anyone's voice at this moment. He was only responding to his senses and, as he smelled more and more of the male beneath him, he wanted to fill his other senses with him as well.

Shisa was still in shock at this turn of events. He tried to gently get Kyuubi off of him but something at his waist made him gasp, trembling only slightly. Kyuubi was making sure to brush against his waist with every movement. The slight gestures would have been somewhat uncomfortable to anyone else and they would have tried to get away. But for Shisa... Something... Was...

"Kyuubi, this behavior is unacceptable and--!" In an instant, Shisa had taken out a bottle and caught the fairy inside, muttering,

"Annoying ball of light...", before he placed the bottle into Kyuubi's satchel. When the fairy was gone, Shisa growled a bit as he rose his hips to meet those of the young demon above him. When Kyuubi almost fell back with a whimper, Shisa caught him and pulled him to his chest. The Youkai Ninja had to ask, "Kyuubi... Listen to me."

"Hm?"

"Are you... in heat?" Kyuubi blinked, he didn't stop moving as he asked,

"'Heat'? What's that?" Shisa frowned, mentally cursing at himself,

_'Idiot! Just because he has an adult's body doesn't mean that his mind has caught up to it yet!"_ The pants and mewls of the demon above him brought Shisa back to reality. "Kyuubi, stop."

"I can't..." Kyuubi panted. "I'm so hot... I have been since I last saw you at the Temple of Time..." Kyuubi gulped before he looked at the other with wide, hazy eyes. "Shisa... Help me..."

Shisa groaned as he decided what would be the best way to deal with this situation. _'I might just have to do __**that**__.'_ He thought before he whispered, "Kyuubi. Don't worry, I'll take of you." Shisa gulped a bit before he moved his hands towards Kyuubi's tights. A slight brush against the front and the whimper he received told him all that he needed to know.

"That..." Kyuubi moaned out, face blushing and sweaty from the heat around them and the heat inside, "Feels..."

"Good?" Shisa smiled softly. When Kyuubi bit his lip with a moan and nodded, Shisa took this as a sign to continue. He slipped a hand inside and brushed his fingers against the flesh there. "You're already so wet..." He murmured before he took Kyuubi's member and began stroking softly.

Kyuubi was in heaven! He didn't know what was going on, really, just that it felt good and he needed it... He needed it...

"Faster..." He whimpered out, clutching to the demon below him. Shisa nodded before he began increasing the pace of his hand. Kyuubi was a virgin, this was going to be quick. Also, the heat had already gotten him so close that it only took a few more strokes before Kyuubi screamed out,

"Shi... Hoshi!"

Shisa flinched. He quickly took his now-sticky hand out of Kyuubi's tights and stood, turning. He was sure that Kyuubi would still be coming down from his release. Shisa looked at his hand, the sticky white webbing through his fingers. He lapped it off, thoroughly cleaning (and enjoying) himself before he turned and picked the demon up.

Shisa carried him to the entrance of the Fire Temple, passing a plate with the Royal Family's symbol and symbols for earth and inferno engraved on it and walking to a brick-layered hall. "Mm... Shisa?" Kyuubi blinked as he saw that he was being carried.

"Can you walk?" Shisa asked. Kyuubi tried moving his foot before he nodded and the white-haired demon got him to the floor. Kyuubi looked at the entrance to the Temple. He saw that there was a ladder into the earth that led to another hall before he noticed.

"Where's Sakura-san?"

"In your bag." Shisa replied curtly. Kyuubi flinched but he soon blushed before he asked,

"What did we just do? Shisa!" The Youkai Ninja averted his gaze before making his hand-signs and disappearing. "Wait!" Kyuubi was confused. What had just happened? It made him feel better at first but... the way that Shisa was acting now... The orange-haired demon got out and released Sakura from the bottle.

"Rude! Some Youkai Ninja that man is!" The fairy raved and ranted until she looked at Kyuubi and asked, "Wait, what's wrong?" Kyuubi's face was still blushing but he spoke,

"Let's go. We have to help Yonbi.", climbing down the ladder.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura called, flying after the demon.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Awkwardness anyone? This week I won't get to the Fire Temple, I already know. Hell, this is the only chapter that I was able to get to this week. Sigh… **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"SHE GOT EVERYTHING! WHAT MADE HER SO SPECIAL WHEN I WAS AROUND?" **_

_**Kyuubi faces Volvagia in a volcanic brawl in the Fire Temple. Will he survive? **_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	32. Third Reflections

Deep in the shadows, if you listened closely, you could almost hear a sound of... conflict?

"Sir, wait!"

"Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!" A voice yelled before a door slammed. Hands dug underneath the small desk in the room furiously before they pulled out a familiar journal. The booklet was slammed onto the desk and a quill pen was basically stabbing into it...

* * *

_Kyuubi... I..._

The words were quickly scratched out, accompanied by an angered growl. The figure took a few calming breaths before he tried again.

_Kyuubi... I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. But you just seemed so desperate; I thought I was helping you. _

_You still have the mind of a child. The happy, smiling demon from all those many years ago... _

_Kyuubi. If you can forgive me, I would be most grateful. If not... _

_I would prefer it if you did, let's just say that. _

_You did look beautiful, though. Your vermillion hair almost shimmered in that Crater, and the fire in your eyes was... was... _

The figure stopped writing for a moment, thinking for a moment before they continued,

_I truly digress. I have things I must attend to, so I must make this entry brief. _

_I only wish that I hadn't been so cold... _

_I don't even know whether to be thankful or wrathful that you called out the name you did._

* * *

The journal was closed and hidden before the figure left the room, just to be chastised by a group of people.


	33. The Fire Temple

They had to walk through a long hallway but soon Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves in the first room of the fire temple. The room was decorated with various statues and depictions of flame along the small staircase in the room. There were also skrees that had caught on fire and were flapping and hissing around. Kyuubi wanted to ignore them, he really did, but they were hungry and went straight for his fairy.

As soon as Sakura yelped, Kyuubi brought out his bow and shot the two creatures that were rushing towards them. When the distraction was gone, the orange-haired demon looked around and saw two doors one was locked and since Kyuubi didn't have any keys... "Looks like its door number one."

* * *

As soon as they walked in, they both gasped softly when they saw a sight for sore eyes. There, clawing and biting at the door in front of her on the other side of the large room, was Lady Yonbi. Upon hearing the gasp, her four tails grew out and she growled, "Who's there?" She turned around, ready to fight but when she did she relaxed a bit and smirked, "Kyuubi? Is that you?"

"Hello! Lady Yonbi!" Kyuubi called over, careful not to try and go across the giant gap of lava.

"Oh wow! It is you!" She smirked, "Hm... You've grown _so_ big since the last time I saw you! I need to have a grown-up conversation with you..." She then frowned, "Hm... But now's not the best time."

"What's going on over there?" Sakura asked, to which Yonbi replied,

"Madara's reared his ugly head on Shobura Mountain again! Grr... He revived the ancient dragonia, my big sister Volvagia! And if I don't do something soon he'll feed my people to her as a warning to all the other groups of Kon..." Kyuubi's ears drooped,

"Why don't we just make Volvagia go away?" Yonbi scratched at the door again before she answered,

"If she escapes this mountain, she'll devour everything in torrents of flame. Kon will become a burning wasteland!" She sighed before she stated, "Look, Kyuubi. I'll go on ahead and try to seal my sister away. Arg! But..."

"But?" The orange-haired demon blinked.

"I'm a bit concerned since I haven't had time to learn my grandmother's legendary technique for fighting and sealing off Volvagia." Yonbi sighed. "But I don't have any other choice. Kyuubi!"

"Yes?"

"Listen, I have been secretly getting my people out of here for the past few years. But there are still some left in their cages." Yonbi ran her fingers through her hair before adding, "I ask this of you as my Sworn Brother... Save my people while I try to deal with my sister!"

"Where are they? These cages?" Sakura asked.

"Hidden all over the Temple. I'm counting on you, Kyuubi!" And with that, Yonbi was able to wedge the door open just a crack. She exhaled softly before her whole being transformed into ash-like smoke and slipped in. Then the door slammed shut, locking tightly.

Kyuubi huffed, "I wish that _I_ could get into the final room of these damn Temples that way..." Kyuubi was about to leave the room when he heard whimpering. He looked around before he saw a cage on a nearby ledge. He took a deep breath before jumping to the pillar in-between and then to the ledge itself. He quickly found a switch and pressed it. The cage opened and a shocked volcanic demon gingerly walked out. She looked around before she saw Kyuubi and quickly started expressing her thanks,

"Oh! You saved me! Thank you so much! Listen, in order to get to the room where Lady Yonbi is, you see that giant pillar in the ceiling?" Kyuubi nodded. "You're going to have to do something about that." The volcanic demon bowed once more before she handed Kyuubi a key and tried to rush out of the room. Sakura spoke,

"Well, now that we have a key..."

"We can go further into this Temple and save the rest of the volcanic demons." Kyuubi finished before the exited the room.

* * *

The next room seemed like it would be the biggest in the whole Temple. It was like a whole city of Lava and moving pillars powered by flame. Flaming skulls would occasionally rise from the lava to heckle and burn the young demon and the skrees in here were really agitating. But Kyuubi walked, jumped, and even had to blow up a wall so that he could save another volcanic demon who gave him another key.

After that, the demon and the fairy rushed across the old, rickety bridge in the room until they got to the door on the other side. Using his key, Kyuubi opened it...

* * *

And yelped when he was surprised by the giant pillar of flame in the next room. Every so often, a giant pillar of flame would shoot up from the floor and into a hole above the room. "This room looks like a dead end..." Sakura sighed. Kyuubi almost agreed until he looked up and saw the two stone pillars in the room. On one of them, there was a giant stone. He thought for a moment, looking from the pillar of flame to the stone a few times before he spoke,

"I have an idea."

Kyuubi found that the steel-wire walls in this room were stable enough to climb on so he quickly moved to the top and found himself near the giant stone. With as much strength as he could muster, he moved the stone until it fell onto the hole where the pillar of fire would appear. He quickly jumped on just as the flame shot up again.

The stone took the both of them to a small room and Kyuubi quickly opened the door in the room and found himself in a new room that had a greenish hue to it. There was another volcanic demon in a cage but no way to open the door. So Kyuubi was forced to move on. But when he tried to move onto one of the ledges in the room, he was tackled off by what could best be described as a creeping ball of volcanic sludge. "That is a torch-slug. They're usually found in places like this." Sakura explained. Kyuubi huffed before he brought out his Hookshot and hit the slug with it. While the monster was stunned, Kyuubi climbed up and moved onto the next ledge.

He had to move another block but once he did, he was able to reach the steel-wire wall that reached to the next floor. There was a new door that led to...

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Both of them screamed as they ran away from a giant, stone ball that was rolling after them. The new room was like a maze and these stone balls were everywhere, rolling at high speeds through the passageways. Kyuubi was fortunate to find small areas that the balls didn't reach and he actually saved two volcanic demons there. He got two keys in return and, unfortunately, had to run from the balls _again_.

Kyuubi had a bit of luck in finding a new door just before a new ball rolled over them.

After many more trials (including but not limited to: saving more volcanic demons, a floor where walls of flame chased you, another trip to the maze with the stone balls and more) Kyuubi gasped as they saw the newest room. There were pillars and statues all over and skrees flew all around. As Kyuubi moved around the room, he found that through the wire floor he could see the room where he saw Yonbi. "Let's go, Saku-Ah!" He yelped as he hit a wall of flame. Sakura flew over and asked if he was okay before she spoke,

"The paths may be blocked off by walls of flame, Kyuubi. You have to be careful." Kyuubi nodded before he carefully navigated through the walls. He made it to a ledge that was covered in flame but he also found a switch that shut the flames out. Kyuubi quickly rushed to the edge of the ledge and into the next door.

* * *

But when the door shut behind them, Sakura gulped, "I have a bad feeling about this..." As if on cue, a creature jumped out of the flame. It had a black body but its entire being was covered in flame. "A flare-dancer?" Sakura shrieked. The flare-dancer only laughed before it began spinning and dancing around the room. More than once Kyuubi was flung back by the force of its speed and flames.

_'What do I do?'_ He thought. Arrows weren't working and the monster wouldn't sit still long enough for an explosive to take effect. When it hit him. "Of course." he mumbled as he took out his Hookshot. It extended and hit the flare-dancer right in the chest. The flames went out and it was left as a tiny little thing. You could almost hear it whimper 'uh-oh' as Kyuubi went in for the kill.

* * *

"Sakura?" Kyuubi began as he was climbing up the steel-wire wall in the next room.

"Yes Kyuubi?" Kyuubi's voice halted as he thought about what he wanted to ask. This whole time he had been thinking about what had happened in the Shobura Mountain Crater with Shisa... Just the thought of it made him want to blush. But, his mind was still young, so he was still confused. And as he thought about it more and more, he just got more and more embarrassed. So he shook his head,

"Never mind."

* * *

They made it to the top floor (if the map that Kyuubi had gotten in the room of flame could be trusted) and Kyuubi rushed to the top of the giant pillar in the room. On it was a large wall that was painted with pictures of an old volcanic demon that looked a lot like Yonbi. Sakura flew close to the painting and saw that there were engravings that read,

"'The sacred technique of the legendary KATSU!: The Volcan Slam.'" Kyuubi gasped as he looked over the painting, asking,

"Could this be the technique that Yonbi needed to learn?" If it was, Kyuubi could at least help Yonbi by learning it. "Let's see..." As the young demon read, he had no idea of the presence behind him until he was tapped on the back. Kyuubi growled and quickly extended his claws just to find himself face to face with... "No... It can't be..." He stepped back a bit when he thought he was seeing the demon depicted in the painting. But the volcanic demon just huffed and spoke,

"Hey kid! What's the matter, never seen a spirit before?" Kyuubi blinked before he realized that woman's frame was a bit see-through. "But, anyway, look. My grand-daughters are fighting again, are they not?"

"Yes ma'am." Kyuubi nodded. KATSU! huffed.

"And Yonbi's going to get herself killed. She should have learned this technique before trying to get to her older sister. Hey kid!"

"Kyuubi."

"Kid, you have to learn the Volcan Slam and help Yonbi, okay?" When Kyuubi nodded, she continued, "Now the first thing you have to learn is to let your chakra flow to your hands and arms, that's what makes this technique so powerful." Kyuubi nodded as he watched the demon get into a stance with her arms in front of her. "When you have mastered that, it's just a matter of focusing all your strength onto your target and..." KATSU! raised one of her arms into the air and slammed it back down, a trail of pure, fiery, red energy following it. Her hand met the ground in a thundering boom that shook the whole Temple. When the shaking was over with, Kyuubi gasped in awe as the wall that KATSU! had aimed at fell apart in two. "Easy as that. You think you can do it?"

Kyuubi wasn't sure if he could do _that_, but he would certainly try, so he nodded. "Good." KATSU! smirked. She helped get Kyuubi into the first stance before she stated, "Let your chakra flow..." Kyuubi exhaled softly, trying to let his inner chakra flow to his arms. When his arms felt tense, tingly and hot, KATSU! stated, "There! Now, do the slam!" Kyuubi growled a bit before aiming towards another section of wall and slamming his hand to the ground, shining orange energy following it. The room shook and the wall was no more. Kyuubi was panting heavily and he almost fell to the ground. But KATSU! only smirked and chuckled, "Not bad for a man...", before she disappeared. Sakura flew over and cheered,

"Kyuubi! You learned the Volcan Slam!" Kyuubi nodded and tried to get to his feet. When he was standing, he panted,

"Let's go."

* * *

With the Volcan Slam, things went much smoother. In the room with the fire-wall maze, Kyuubi was able to force the pillar into the room below it and catch a free ride. He, of course, didn't have the key to the final room, so he was forced to leave and go back to the first room. But this time, he noticed something about this room. Below the stair case, on its left side, was a statue. But it was strange, like it shouldn't have been there.

Kyuubi tried to shove the statue away, but it wasn't budging. So he was forced to perform the Volcan Slam on it. When the statue was nothing but a mess of stone rubble, Kyuubi walked into the door.

In this room, after avoiding a bunch of flying tiles, Kyuubi flinched as he saw what was at the front. It could best be described as a giant, brown blob. "Kyuubi..." Sakura began, "Just back away slowly."

"Why? Isn't it just like the torch-slugs?" Abruptly, the blob flopped over towards Kyuubi and swallowed him whole. It then spat him back out. Only now... "Aah!" Kyuubi yelped as he tried to cover his exposed body. The blob had eaten his clothes _and_ his shield-charm.

"That's a Like-Like! Defeat it before it digests your clothes, Kyuubi!" Kyuubi didn't need to be told twice before he gathered up his chakra and slammed his hand towards the ground in direction of the Like-Like. It soon melted in a pool of ooze before all that was visible was Kyuubi's clothes and the shield-charm.

"Thank the gods." Kyuubi muttered as he tossed his clothes back on. "Now, we can get out of here!" Kyuubi smiled before they walked through the door in the back of the room.

* * *

Finally, they heard crying in the new room. Kyuubi ran up to the cage and saw, who else, but Yonbi's advisor Mina. She flinched when she heard footsteps coming towards her cage, she cried, "Please don't eat me! I have a daughter to take care of and--and-- I'm not good for you, I just know it! Please!" Kyuubi frowned,

"Mina, it's me, Kyuubi!" The volcanic demon looked up and blinked before smiling,

"Oh Kyuubi! It's been such a long time!" Kyuubi pressed the switch that opened up Mina's cage, she walked out and began asking, "Have you seen Lady Yonbi? She's supposed to be in the Temple somewhere. Oh, did you see my daughter when you went to Ember Town? How is she?"

"Yes. Yes. And she's fine." Kyuubi answered in order. But Mina continued,

"You might be needing this.", holding out a golden, gem-encrusted key. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the city and check on Kyuu." Mina rushed off, calling back, "Good luck defeating Volvagia!" Kyuubi waved her off before Sakura stated,

"It's time, Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded, walking out of the nearest door.

* * *

After jumping across the room, landing on the newly-appeared pillar, and jumping onto the last ledge, Kyuubi was standing right in front of the door to the final room of the Fire Temple. Kyuubi pulled out the key for the lock and the door slowly opened up.

Kyuubi walked in and gulped when he saw the layout of the room. It was almost pitch-black, the only light coming from the burning hot magma that surrounded the giant, hole-filled platform in the center of the room. Kyuubi walked forward a little until he heard a groan of, "Kyuubi~? Is that you~?" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes before he was able to see Yonbi suspended upside-down in the air by a chain of fire.

"Lady Yonbi! What's going on here?" Yonbi chuckled weakly,

"My onee-san happened. But more importantly, Kyuubi?"

"Hai?" Yonbi used one of her tails to point upwards towards the ceiling of the room. Kyuubi followed the smooth muscle's movement until he looked up and his eyes widened in sheer shock.

The long, brown hair...

The long, furry, brown ears...

The brown, six-fringed cloak...

"Rokubi?" Kyuubi yelled in confusion, "What the hell is he doing here?" Yonbi sighed,

"That's what I was hoping you would tell me. But, I don't think he was brought here of his own free will, kid." Kyuubi looked back up and noticed that the lightening-god was encased in a box of thick, thick pink glass. And it looked like he was either sleeping or...

No. He _had_ to be sleeping.

"Kyuubi..." Said demon turned back towards the volcano-goddess and yelled back,

"I'm coming to get you!"

"Wait, no!" But it was too late. Kyuubi had already jumped towards the platform. No sooner had he, that the other platforms that led to the exits all sank into the ground. Kyuubi growled a bit before his claws extended. Yonbi groaned, "Great... Now she's coming back."

"Who?" Both Kyuubi and Sakura asked. Suddenly, the whole room began trembling and quaking. Then a loud voice chuckled,

_**"WHY BABY SISTER, I HAD NO IDEA WE WERE EXPECTING COMPANY!"**_ Right after that, from one of the large holes in the floor, a giant black, red, and yellow dragonia with two legs shot into the air with an ear-shattering roar. The dragonia stopped mid-air before she glared down at the young demon and his fairy. _**"TELL ME, TINY DEMON, ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN CAUSING MADARA SO MUCH TROUBLE?"**_Kyuubi gulped a bit before nodding. But then he asked,

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" The dragonia laughed before stating,

_**"I AM SHE WHO REIGNS OVER SHOBURA MOUNTAIN: THE SUBTERRANEAN LAVA DRAGONIA, VOLVAGIA!"**_ And with that, Volvagia dived into one of the holes in the platform, magma splashing out. Kyuubi looked around himself, trying to see if the dragonia would come out anytime soon.

"Kyuubi, look out!" Yonbi yelled. Kyuubi turned just in time to be flung all the way to the other side of the platform by a swing of Volvagia's head. Kyuubi groaned, Volvagia's temperature made everything that she did twice as painful. The dragonia just laughed before diving back into the hole. Kyuubi quickly got his bearings and looked around. "Kid, I should have told you to learn my grand-mother's technique, it's the only way to seal Volvagia away." Yonbi groaned. Kyuubi remembered. The Volcan Slam! But how could he perform it when he didn't even know where Volvagia would pop out next.

"Kyuubi," Sakura began, "Look at the holes." The young demon looked and he saw what Sakura was talking about. Every time Volvagia moved underneath a hole, magma would begin bubbling out of it. He smirked and let his chakra flow to his arms. When Volvagia finally reared her head, Kyuubi was able to jump out of the way of her attack before he charged and slammed her head into the ground, the sound of splitting stone evident in the room. Yonbi blinked in awe.

"He managed to learn the Volcan Slam?", She whispered. Volvagia, meanwhile, was growling in pain and shock,

_**"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU LEARN THE SAME ATTACK THAT MY WRETCH OF A GRAND-MOTHER USED TO DEFEAT ME?"**_ Kyuubi smirked before he performed the attack again, saying,

"You really should respect your elders, you know?" Kyuubi was able to do one more Volcan Slam before Volvagia and slammed him away with a roar. "Volvagia? Where did you go?" He asked, wary about his surroundings. All was still until Volvagia's voice chuckled out,

_**"SO, JUST BECAUSE YOU LEARNED A NEW TRICK YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?"**_ All of a sudden, Volvagia shot out of one of the holes but she didn't stop when she got mid-air. She began circling the ceiling, more specifically Rokubi's glass prison. She cackled a bit before she grabbed the glass 'coffin' and swinging it towards the ceiling. Kyuubi nearly screamed, concerned for the lightening-god, but when the grass remained perfectly intact even when rocks began breaking of and falling from the ceiling.

"Thank goodness he's alright." Kyuubi sighed.

"But you won't be if you don't move!" Yonbi and Sakura yelled. Kyuubi yelped and jumped out of the way as the rocks began hitting and breaking apart on the ground. Kyuubi was forced to run around like a demon-chicken with its head cut off (and those things can run pretty fast) as the boulders rained down.

_**"OH, WHAT'S TEH MATTER? YOU DON'T LIKE MY TRICKS?"**_ Then, not even a second after the rocks ceased their descent, Volvagia roared and began flying after Kyuubi. Kyuubi could only try and pick up his pace as the dragonia breathed out harsh torrents of flame after him. This lasted for a while until Volvagia dove back into one of the holes. Kyuubi had to stop. All that running and the dryness from the heat wasn't making things any easier.

Unfortunately, Volvagia took his exhaustion as an opportunity to attack, rising from the hole closest to him and slamming him away with one of her claws. She cackled before sinking back down. Kyuubi looked around, not seeing the dragonia. _'How do I..?'_ He began but he thought of something. He cleared his throat and called out, "Volvagia! You do realize that you're just proving that Yonbi deserved to be a goddess more than you, right?" As he predicted, Volvagia rose out from one of the holes, yelling furiously, jealously shining in her eyes.

_**"THAT SPOLIED LITTLE BITCH! SHE GOT EVERYTHING! WHAT MADE HER SO SPECIAL WHEN I WAS AROUND?"**_ As the dragonia was yelling and ranting, Kyuubi rushed over with his chakra flowing and performed one Volcan Slam after another. Even when Volvagia tried to fly away, Kyuubi used his Hookshot on her until she fell down again.

"This is from KATSU!" Kyuubi growled out before he performed one last Volcan Slam on Volvagia's head. 

_**"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"**_ Volvagia screamed out, shooting up into the air. She circled around Rokubi and, in her pained rage, knocked the weasel-god to the ground. When the glass coffin hit the ground, it shattered into a flurry of pieces, freeing the brunette demon. Kyuubi rushed over to Rokubi, shaking him and yelling,

"Rokubi! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Despite the scene occurring on the platform, Yonbi's eyes were wide as she watched her sister writhe and twist in agony.

Their eyes met once, Yonbi mouthing out the word "Onee-san."

Then Volvagia was consumed in a dark flame which devoured her whole being before her bones and remains fell and scattered across the ground. Yonbi found herself freed from the chain of flame and she quickly rushed over to Kyuubi's side. The young demon looked at her and back to Rokubi, asking, "What do we do? He's not waking up!" Yonbi moved Kyuubi away and examined the weasel-god's body. After a few minutes, she pulled on one of his ears. The reaction was instant.

"Ow~!" He shot up, rubbing at his smarting ear, red eyes angry. Kyuubi and Sakura both gasped in relief,

"Thank goodness he's alright!" Sakura stated. Kyuubi was about to ask Rokubi just _how_ he had gotten there when the brunette demon whipped his head around, looking confused and scared, before he gasped,

"Sanbi!" The lightening-god performed a series of hand-signs before he disappeared in a flash of lightening. Kyuubi and Yonbi just blinked before Sakura huffed,

"Well, 'thank you' indeed!", but she saw some of her chakra floating around and immediately flew towards it. When she came back, Kyuubi was a bit confused at what had just happened but Yonbi shook him out of it, chuckling without smiling,

"Well, come on! We have to get going, don't we?" Kyuubi nodded and they walked toward the ring of light that had appeared in the room. Just before they walked in, however, Yonbi looked back at what was left of her older sister. A single tear left one of her eyes as she walked into the light.

* * *

After being blinded by white light, Kyuubi found himself in the Chamber of the gods. He was facing a red plate that had the symbol for eruption on it, depictions of fire around it. In a red glow, Yonbi appeared on the plate. She did a few hand-signs before, in a poof, he four-fringed cloak appeared and draped over her shoulders.

"Hey, little Brother! Thanks for everything, I really mean it!" She smiled. "I thank you on behalf of the volcanic demon race!" Kyuubi looked away and replied,

"It wasn't really that big of a deal..."

_'Modest too?'_ Yonbi shook her head before adding, "You turned out to be a real demon, just like I thought you would!" She then added, "By the way, it seems that I have to return to my rightful slot of the goddess of volcanoes and poisons..." Yonbi sighed, "Guess that means no more feasts for a while... But hey, I guess that's why they call it..." She grimaced at the next word, "'Destiny'..." Then she shook her head and continued, "Nonetheless, I'll be more than happy to help you seal Madara's bastard self in here!"

"Thank you." Both Kyuubi and Sakura bowed. Yonbi smirked before she spoke up,

"Oi! Kyuubi, I need you to take this! It's a gem that contains the power of the fire spirits--and my friendship." She snapped her fingers before the whole room was bathed in a warm, red glow before Kyuubi saw that there was a sparkling red gem in his collar.

"Kyuubi, now we have the gem of Fire!", Sakura exclaimed. She looked towards the volcano-goddess. "Yonbi No Sokou has agreed to help us in our fight against Madara!" Yonbi chuckled a bit before waving her hand.

"Go on! Get out of here!" As soon as she said that, Kyuubi felt himself being taken away from the chamber in that familiar white light. What was the last thing he remembered hearing?

_"Don't forget that me and you are true family members now!"_

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**What kind of ice doesn't melt?" **_

_**A frigid gale, deafening quiet… Could this really be the cultural center of Kon?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	34. A Frigid Place

_Prologue... _

_(Six years earlier) _

_"Guard the entrance to the Domain! Hurry!" A water demon yelled out from the top of the waterfall in Crystal-Water Domain. The wars of Kon had not been kind to anyone, not even the beautiful realm of crystal. As of this moment, the guards of the Domain were trying to protect all the inhabitants from the outside threat. But every time the walls of the Domain would tremble and quake from the unknown assault, their minds would be filled with doubt about how they would survive this. _

_If they could survive this. _

_After a while, the impacts got worse and soon the barrier that had been put up was cracking apart. "Keep your positions!" One of the guards yelled. After a few more impacts, the barrier broke, releasing a frigid gale into the Domain. The wind froze the guards solid almost instantly. _

_It didn't matter how old or harmless they were: women, children, the elderly... They were all either frozen into cryptic statues of ice or they were rounded up by skeleton soldiers. _

_Amongst all of the chaos, some of the demons were trying to get Queen Mizuya out of her throne room and into hiding. Of course, with her size, this was not an easy task. "Your majesty..." One of the demons who were trying to push her groaned. "We have to go!" Queen Mizuya sighed out, _

_"If Madara tries to get in here, then so be it! But I know that the water-god will come and rescue us soon." The demons all groaned again before trying to push their Queen. There were some more futile pushes before another demon rushed into the throne room. _

_"We have to leave! Now!" But the Queen huffed, _

_"I keep telling you all! Just wait for the water-god!" Then the demon groaned and yelled, _

_"But that's just it! The one who's doing all this is--!" The demon didn't get to finish before a wave of water swamped all of the lesser demons in the room before it froze into an icy prison. _

_"Oh!" Queen Mizuya gasped in shock. "Hello? Is anyone left out there to try and help me?" The sound of footsteps disturbing the water could be heard. Queen Mizuya gulped and watched as the sound grew closer and closer until she gasped in horror. "Sanbi... sama?" _

_Indeed, the assailant was the god of waters and storms, Sanbi No Same. But the bluenette seemed... different right now. His face was devoid of all emotion and his eyes... His eyes were a deep red. _

_"Sanbi-sama? What is this..?" Queen Mizuya began to ask, trying her best to inch away. But the water god simply performed a series of hand-signs before extending his arm out to the Queen. She yelped as she felt her legs being enveloped by something. She looked down and saw that it was ice. "Red ice?" She groaned as she tried to shake it off. But it just kept on creeping up and up and up until it was just about to cover her face. "Why?" She sobbed out. Betrayed by her attendant? How could this be? When the ice was about to cover her completely, Queen Mizuya got her answer in the form of the dark-clad figure that walked up behind the shark-god. _

_"I should... have... known..." Were the last words of Crystal-Water Domain's Queen before she was engulfed in the shining red ice. _

_Sanbi let his hand drift down before a voice spoke, "Wow! I should have gotten one of you gods to do my bidding ages ago!" Madara chuckled before he rested a hand on the god's shoulder. "So efficient! You should be proud of yourself!" _

_Sanbi didn't speak or move. _

_"My, you gods are a quiet bunch." Madara huffed. Then he walked off, commanding, "Freeze the rest of the Domain and head off to Lake Konya. I have another job for you." _

* * *

_Later on that same evening, Madara had Sanbi wade into the gorgeous waters of Lake Konya. The fish and wild-life were excited to see the water-god and swam close. Until they sensed something was wrong and they quickly swam back. _

_Sanbi looked around at all the water in the Lake before he extended a hand towards the small island in the back area. If you were underneath the water, you would have found an under-water gateway topped with a blue crystal. The crystal shined before the gateway opened and the majority of the water was sucked in. _

_"Let's see how many people try to resist me when I control all of Kon's water!" Madara cackled before he called over, "Go into the Temple of Water so that no one will dare to disrupt anything!" Just as Sanbi nodded and was about to swim into the gateway, Madara yelled, "Wait a moment!" _

_Sanbi ceased. _

_Madara smiled before he summoned a mass of dark chakra into his hands. He then turned and took a piece of his shadow and began mixing the two different energies together until he compressed it into a sort of ball. "Let's see anyone get past this!" He tossed it and Sanbi caught it before silently swimming into the Temple. _

Kyuubi woke up on the plate that stood at the entrance to the Fire Temple. He yawned and looked around before he asked, "Which Temple is next Sakura?" The fairy hummed as she thought,

"Hm... Forest, Fire... Oh!" She realized, "Water! The next Temple should be in a place with lots of water!" Kyuubi nodded before he began to rush out of the Crater. He had almost found what seemed like a way out when he sensed something. He stopped in a small area that seemed to be blocked off by rocks. He frowned before lighting and tossing an explosive towards the place.

_3.. _

_2.. _

_1!_

BOOM! The rocks broke apart, revealing a dark walkway. Kyuubi looked to Sakura before he walked in.

* * *

"It's one of the Great Fairy's Fountains!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked into the calm, cool space. Indeed, they had found another one of the eccentric Fairy of Life's fountains. Music was flowing in the air just like the water flowed in front of them. Kyuubi took a quick drink from the fountain before he sang out Hoshi's Lullaby. For some odd reason, he had to clear his throat a few times in the middle of his song, and his heart felt weird. But he soon passed through it and before he knew it...

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Sai laughed as he arose from the water. He sat in the air above his pool before he smiled, "Hello again, Kyuubi!" The Fairy observed Kyuubi's appearance before stating, "I see that you've grown up quite a bit! So, you'll probably need more chakra now." And with that, Sai flew down and gave the orange-haired demon and soft kiss... On the lips. Kyuubi yelped and blushed when Sai moved away. But the Fairy only chuckled, "There! Now you have twice as much chakra as you did before!"

"Thank you..."

"Always remember that you can come and visit me anytime! AH HA HA HA HA!" When the Great Fairy was gone, Kyuubi huffed,

"Such a weird individual...", before he walked out of the Fountain.

* * *

It took a while but Kyuubi and Sakura finally made it out of the Shobura Mountain Crater. But Kyuubi looked around and asked, "Where's Gobi-sama?" The wolf-god was nowhere to be seen, which meant that Kyuubi would have to climb all the way back _down_ the mountain on his own.

"Shit..." He growled as he got started. But then Sakura stated,

"Couldn't we just take a short-cut with the Prelude of Light?"

"Wait-- What?" Kyuubi yelped. But his shock caused him to lose his grip and he ended up falling to the ledge below. "Ow..." He groaned. Wincing slightly in pain, Kyuubi got up and brought out the Metronome of Time and set it to the beat for the song and sang,

_**'The Light shall overcome the dark...**_

_**Hold this to your heart...**_

_**As long as we fight...'**_

As soon as he finished, Kyuubi gasped when a swarm of golden fairies surrounded him and Sakura before they found themselves being whisked away.

* * *

They landed with a jolt on the golden plate in the front room of the Temple of Time. Kyuubi thanks the fairies as they left but soon figured that he had to get moving. Right before he left the building, he whispered, "Please don't let there be any Undeads out there..."

Of course, there were.

But, rather than fight them, Kyuubi opted for rushing past them (they weren't exactly the fastest monsters out there) and soon made it to Kon Field. They walked for a while, talking about where the next Temple should be. Just as Kyuubi was about to say something, Sakura shivered. "What is it?" Kyuubi asked. The pink fairy replied,

"The air near Crystal-Water Domain..." When Kyuubi looked towards the area, she added, "Feels so... _cold..._" Kyuubi frowned, remembering that Sanbi was supposed to be in charge of the Domain. But who knows what can happen in ten years?

"Let's go." The demon spoke before humming Ichibi's Traveling Song and rushing towards Crystal-Water River.

* * *

So far, Kyuubi observed, everything looked normal. The water was still running, the octorocks still shot at him when he got close, and the waterfall seemed as powerful as ever. But when he got close to where the entrance to Crystal-Water Domain was supposed to be, Kyuubi gasped in shock at what was falling from the air.

Soft flakes of fluffy white snow.

"It's snowing?" He whispered in disbelief. "But... how?" Sakura groaned before she stated,

"Let's just go into the Domain and see if anyone can tell us what's happening." Kyuubi sighed but nodded before he brought out the Metronome of Time and sang Hoshi's Lullaby. The waterfall calmed down just enough for Kyuubi to jump into the stone walkway into the Domain.

* * *

Only silence could describe the once beautiful Domain. Only silence could describe Kyuubi and Sakura's reactions. The whole of Crystal-Water Domain was frozen over! Even some of the citizens of the Domain were stuck in frigid positions.

Kyuubi walked over to what was once an old water demon and a small water demon-girl stuck in ice, looks of terror on their faces. Kyuubi felt something cold on his cheek and when he touched it, he saw a tear that had frozen over. He growled before rushing to a certain room.

"Queen Mizuya!" Kyuubi yelled as he saw what had become of the Queen. She was encased in a block of solid, _red_ ice. "Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Kyuubi yelled as he climbed up to the Queen's throne. He opened his cloak to the point that the two pearls Sai had given him were showing. He extended his hands towards Queen Mizuya and exclaimed, "'The flame of passion is more intense than that of the hottest flare'!" Flames appeared around Mizuya but, much to Kyuubi's horror, they didn't do anything to the red ice. The flames diminished and the red ice just shined. "What kind of ice doesn't melt?"

Sakura flew around Queen Mizuya once before she spoke, "I remember Hachibi-sama once telling me of a flame that can burn through just about anything." She stopped and seemed to look towards the pathway by the frozen Queen. "The fire is said to dwell in the cave that is on the side of Lord Jabu-Jabun's Fountain." Kyuubi nodded before he walked past the Queen, stating,

"I'll get you out of there, don't worry!", before they ran out into the Fountain.

* * *

Things just kept getting worse when, after walking out into the fountain, Kyuubi and Sakura found that Lord Jabu-Jabun was… Gone. Also, the whole of his Fountain was filled with ice. "Where's Sanbi?" Kyuubi wondered aloud as he walked forward, "He should have been here to protect this place. Now it's a frozen wasteland…" Sakura wanted to say something but she saw a small cave at the other side of the Fountain.

"There it is!" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes until he too saw it. But it raised a problem. How to get there?

"Cold, cold, cold!" He whimpered as he ran and jumped across the floating plates of ice in the frigid water.

"Why don't you just buy a pair of sandals?" Sakura huffed, clutching onto the slipping and sliding demon. Kyuubi yowled back,

"I don't like things covering up my feet—Wah!" Kyuubi slipped and fell onto his face. "Damn it."

"Come on!" Sakura stated, "We're almost there!" Kyuubi took a breath before he jumped onto another plate of ice. But this one was stuck in a current, so it kept spinning round and around.

"I'm… getting… dizzy..!" Kyuubi whined as he was forced to stay on the spinning ice. He shook his head and tried to focus on the entrance of the cave. "Let's see… Now!" He jumped and was barely able to latch onto the wall. But he managed and climbed into the cave. "Why are the walls _spinning~_?" He asked, in a bit of a daze.

"Kyuubi, snap out of it!" Kyuubi knelt down, shaking his head a bit to help the word stop spinning. When it finally did, he asked,

"So… Should I just go in?"

"Yep."

"Alright then." And with that, Kyuubi walked into the dark, cold cavern.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**They have all been trapped in this frigid prison for years, but if they aren't freed soon, they will most certainly die, Kyuubi." **_

_**What has become of the water-demons of Crystal-Water Domain? **_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	35. Ice Cavern

Kyuubi rubbed his arms as he walked into the frigid cavern. Soft flakes of ice drifted down from the ceiling and cold gales of wind blew through the pathways.

"Welcome to Ice Cavern, Kyuubi." Sakura announced. Kyuubi just walked on, looking at the sparkling ice as he went. As they walked, Sakura asked, "Do you think that we would be able to find the other water demons in here somewhere, Kyuubi? I mean, hardly any of them were in the Domain and..."

"Can ice move?" Kyuubi announced, interrupting Sakura for a moment.

"What? No, it shouldn't..." Kyuubi nodded his head softly.

"Huh. Well then, what's that?" Sakura looked where the demon was pointing and blanched a bit. In the space in front of them was a block of ice sliding around. But, what was weird (besides the fact that it was moving by itself) was that it was shaped like a vicious-looking lizard.

"Wow... That's some craftsmanship..." Kyuubi mused as the ice got closer. Sakura was about to say something but it was silenced when, suddenly, the icy lizard got close enough and breathed out an icy wind towards the demon. With only a yelp, Kyuubi found himself frozen in a block of ice. Sakura flew close to Kyuubi and sighed,

"That was a Freezard, Kyuubi. And they will freeze you if given the chance." There was an angered growl before the ice shattered and Kyuubi charged towards the Freezard, claws bared.

* * *

"Achoo!" The orange-haired demon sneezed as he walked down another hall. Sakura only sighed in response,

"You shouldn't have let that Freezard freeze you then. I just hope that you don't get a cold..." Kyuubi rolled his eyes before climbing into the next room. Yet, he instantly smiled and cheered,

"Fire!", upon seeing two bon-fires resting on two different ledges. The young demon all but ran towards the flames, ignoring the inhabiting Freezards and Skrees in the room. He laughed a bit when he finally reach one of the flames and reached his hands out to it, just to find that... "Wait a minute, something's weird with this fire..."

Indeed, the flames were blue and white instead of red and orange, and they didn't burn or generate heat. Kyuubi gingerly held one of his hands into the flames and gasped when his hands weren't hurt in the least. Sakura zoomed over and exclaimed, "That's it! That's the fire that we're looking for!" Kyuubi was still a bit unsure.

"Sakura, this fire doesn't even feel hot, how will it help Queen Mizuya?" The fairy sighed again,

"Just fill the bottles that you have with some of the fire and you'll find out." Kyuubi nodded as he got the two bottles that he had in his satchel and moved quickly to catch the blue, shimmering flames into each. "There, now we can... Oh great!" Sakura turned and groaned when she saw that the doorway that they had come through had frozen shut.

"I guess we should just keep going forward?" Kyuubi asked as he looked around and found another pathway before walking down it.

* * *

After a long while of traversing the Cavern, Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves in a room that was made of smooth, clear ice. It was hard for Kyuubi to stay in one place for long (a lack of shoes will do that to a person) and he saw that he had to get to a doorway that was... well, a _bit_ out of his reach.

"Come on!" He muttered as he jumped up in vain. Sakura sighed,

"Maybe we should get something to help us up?" Kyuubi turned and huffed,

"Like what? There's nothing in here besides..." Crimson eyes scanned the icy room until they saw a large block of ice. "More ice." The demon walked over to the ice and looked around before he gave it a hard shove into the direction of the doorway. It slid, not stopping at all, until it stopped against the ledge below said doorway. "Alright, let's go."

After slipping around some more on the ice, Kyuubi managed to make it towards the block and climb up onto it (he slipped off a couple times, but let's not mention that) and he dusted himself off of any excess ice before he walked down the icy path.

* * *

They wandered about the cavern for a while more until they were blocked by a barricade of red ice. It tauntingly shined at them, like a ruby. Kyuubi asked, "Now what?"

"Maybe we should see if the rumors about the Blue Fire are true?" Sakura replied. Kyuubi took out one of the bottles and saw that the blue colored flames seemed to be dancing inside of the glass. He uncorked the bottle and the flames rushed towards the red ice, melting the barrier instantly and revealing a door.

"Wow..." Kyuubi blinked. "It actually works." The two went inside.

* * *

...Just to be locked in as the door they came through froze over. "How are we going to get out now?" Sakura cried. Kyuubi wanted to respond but something caught his attention. There was a rustling in this new chamber, which had icy walls of dark blue and a small pool of water in the back. It was almost eerie how the noise would vanish... and then come back up... and vanish again... until finally, Kyuubi's claws extended and he growled out,

"As much as I used to like it back in Hana Village, I'm not in the mood for Hide and Seek. So come on out!" As if on cue, a pure white wolfos bolted up from the icy floor.

It growled, licking at its sticky fangs before it charged towards the young demon. Kyuubi stood in a defensive position, waiting. It wasn't until the wolfos bounced off of the shield-charm's barrier with a yelp, that Kyuubi grabbed the wolfos by the tail and spun it around thrice before slamming it back down to the floor.

With a pained groan, the wolf disappeared in a plume of blue fire. Kyuubi sighed, glad that the monster was gone, but was instantly brought back to attention when he saw that there was a chest in this room. "I wonder what's inside?" Sakura mused as Kyuubi walked over and began to open up the container.

Inside were two iron anklets. Kyuubi tried picking them up and nearly fell into the chest, they were so heavy! Taking a breath, Kyuubi lifted both anklets out of the chest and asked, "What use are these things? They're so heavy, you couldn't run with them!" Just as Sakura was about to say something, a voice spoke up,

"But then again, if you had that much extra weight on you, you wouldn't float. Isn't that right...?" Kyuubi turned around and saw Shisa standing in front of the door. "Kyuubi?" Kyuubi gasped, partly because of the shock of seeing Shisa in here of all places but also because it felt like something heavy had fallen onto his chest. The orange-haired demon looked away, a blush of embarrassment on his features.

"Shisa..."

"Hello Kyuubi, so we meet again..." Shisa walked forward, speaking as he looked around, "So quiet, it is almost lifeless. All there is here is harsh ice and cold gale." He stopped just a few inches from Kyuubi and pointed down, "Yet, there is life here."

"What?" Kyuubi looked down, trying to see what the Youkai Ninja was talking about. But when Shisa chuckled, he looked back up, "Why are you laughing?" Shisa shook his head sadly before explaining,

"They are underneath us, trapped under this thick ice sheet, the water-demons who were not frozen are trapped." Shisa knelt down and ran his fingers over the ice, "They have all been trapped in this frigid prison for years, but if they aren't freed soon, they will most certainly die, Kyuubi."

"What? But!" Kyuubi began sputtering, "They can't... All be down there! Can they?"

"There is one exception." Shisa looked up before he stood. Kyuubi gulped, looking away again,

"Who?"

"Sanbi No Same. But no one has seen him for the past four years." Shisa growled a bit, "The ice here is cursed. And I can sense the source of the curse... coming from somewhere in the Water Temple."

"Of course, that's where we need to go next Kyuubi!" Sakura spoke up. Shisa nodded,

"Unless the source of the curse is stopped, this ice will never melt. If you have enough courage and strength, which I am certain that you do, I can help you find a short-cut to the Temple."

"Yes, of course!" Kyuubi called over. Shisa pursed his lips for a moment before he asked,

"You have been averting your eyes from me, Kyuubi." Kyuubi shook his head,

"No I haven't!" Shisa only chuckled before he sighed,

"Kyuubi... I hope that what transpired in the Shobura Mountain Crater hasn't been..." Kyuubi looked up just to see the white-haired male looking at him with a concerned expression. He choked out a cry before saying,

"Ever since then... You were so cold towards me afterwards, I thought I did something wrong to make you hate me..!" Shisa groaned. Great, now he had made Kyuubi cry... The white-haired demon sighed before he moved towards the pool in the room and gestured for Kyuubi to follow as he knelt beside it. When both demons were seated at the edge of the pool, Shisa looked into the frigid water and when Kyuubi looked, he asked,

"What do you see?" Kyuubi waited for the water to calm down before he looked closer. He could only see their reflections.

"I see you and me." Shisa shook his head before asking,

"Do you know what I see?" Kyuubi shook his own head. "I see a brave, beautiful child ripped away from their own time and plunged into something vast, foreign and even a bit fearful. But I know that even with everything we undergo, you will always retain this... this presence that makes you a treasure to be around."

Kyuubi was silent. He didn't even move until Shisa rubbed at one of his cheeks with one of his fingers.

"Don't cry down here." Shisa chuckled, showing his hand where a small piece of ice now rested, "Even tears freeze in the Ice Cavern." Kyuubi blushed again and wiped his face, muttering,

"Sorry..." Shisa stared into the water a bit more before bringing out his lute. He gave a few strums before reciting, "'Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends...'" "'A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love...'" Shisa gazed at Kyuubi for a moment. "'Will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth...'" He looked at Kyuubi until the other demon got the hint to bring out his Metronome. "Listen to the Serenade of Water, Kyuubi. Let it help you to reflect upon yourself." With one more look towards Kyuubi, Shisa began to play and sing,

'_**Time passes swiftly…**_

_**People may leave us… **_

_**Time, like a river, will never end…'**_ Kyuubi blinked as the lyrics floated about the room. It just reminded him of when he was still young and images of his past began flashing through his mind. 

_**'Children's minds grow bold… **_

_**The soul's strength, it grows… **_

_**Young love becomes something more…'**_ Hoshi sang out, looking at Kyuubi all the while. 

_**'Reflect like a river...'**_ The chords of the lute were plucked, soft tones bouncing off the walls. 

_**'You'll learn things that you would**_

_**Never know...'**_ Shisa kept playing his lute but he looked towards Kyuubi. The younger demon swallowed a bit before he sang,

_**'Reflect like a river...'**_

_**'Look deep inside yourself...'**_ Hoshi added before they concluded,

_**'You'll learn things that you would**_

_**Never know...'**_ Hoshi stood up, helping Kyuubi to his own feet. During this, Kyuubi felt a sharp pang of cold shoot through him, causing him to falter a bit. He fell into Shisa's arms, immediately standing on his own feet, blushing,

"I'm sorry! I..." With another one of his enchanting smiles, Shisa silently cupped Kyuubi's cheek with one of his hands. After seeing the blush that grew on those whiskered cheeks, he stated,

"Until we meet again, Kyuubi." In a flash, Shisa was gone. Kyuubi shook his head, trying to get rid of the blush on his face.

"He always disappears like that..." Sakura huffed. Kyuubi nodded but decided that he could think about Shisa's vanishing tendencies later. He asked,

"How do we get out of here?" Sakura flew over to the small pool and peered into it, seeing a door.

"Maybe you can swim down there? Or..."

Abruptly, Kyuubi was trying to put on the anklets. When the heavy pieces of iron were on his ankles, Kyuubi struggled to walk towards the pool. "Take a deep breath Kyuubi." Sakura stated as she grabbed onto vermillion locks. Kyuubi inhaled deeply before he walked into the water, immediately sinking to the bottom. He quickly waded towards the door and opened it, finding a short-cut to the first room of the cavern.

Kyuubi removed the anklets and Sakura made them vanish in a sparkle. Afterwards, he was able to float up towards the surface. "We did it!" Sakura cheered. But when she didn't get a response, she looked down and saw Kyuubi shivering like a leaf. "Oh... Come on! Maybe some sunlight will do you some good."

Kyuubi nodded, still shivering, and slowly walked towards the entrance of Ice Cavern, plenty happy to be free from that cold, cold place.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Some people who have played through LOZ: OoT might notice that I shortened this level a bit. Why? I'm not even going to lie, the places that I dislike the most in the game are: Ice Cavern, Under the Kakariko Well (if that's wrong, I'll correct it when I get to that chapter), The Shadow Temple, **_**and**_** the Gerudo Training Complex... Wow, that's like, a tenth of the game I don't like. **

**Any who... **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"I give you my blessing to go to the Water Temple." **_

_**Will Kyuubi be able to save Queen Mizuya? **_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	36. Fourth Reflections

"Kyuubi..." A voice sighs in the darkness. If you looked closely, you could see a figure laying on a roughly-made cot and trying to get some sleep. It didn't work in the least, however, because his thoughts kept plaguing him.

At last, he decided to get up and conduct his favorite past-time. He retrieved his journal from underneath his desk and began...

* * *

_Kyuubi. _

_I hope that my prayers have been keeping you safe from Madara's forces. _

_Things have... Not been well where I am. _

_There is a foul foreboding in the air around Shion Village. It would be my sincerest hope that you would never have to come here again... _

_But I know that you have friends here and also... _

_Well, __**that**__ is a story for another time. _

_Kyuubi, I hope that I haven't hurt you in any way shape or form. I would mutilate anyone or anything that would try and hurt you, so don't fret. _

_It is funny. My possessiveness has yet to go away or dissipate. I wonder if it is just a natural trait for me. _

_I have rambled for quite a bit, haven't I? I just hope that you are well as you continue your journey. Stay healthy, please. _

* * *

With a soft yawn, the figure lays the journal underneath his head and begins to doze off.


	37. Return of the Queen

Kyuubi quickly swam back to Crystal-Water Domain with a bottle of blue fire in tow, determined to save Queen Mizuya. Once inside the frozen city, the vermillion-haired demon made his way to the ledge where the frozen Queen sat.

"I hope this works, I really do..." He whispered as he opened the bottle, blue fire rushing out towards the red ice. Immediately, the ice crumbled and melted. All was quiet. Then, with a slight groan, the large fish-demon shook her head and blinked. She looked around before she stated,

"Oh! I've- I've come back to life!" Queen Mizuya looked towards Kyuubi and asked, "Young man, was it you that saved me?" Kyuubi bowed slightly and replied,

"Yes, your majesty." Queen Mizuya smiled softly,

"Then thank you. But... where are all my guards and attendants?" The Queen looked about quickly before she huffed and pointed towards Kyuubi, "Bah! You there! You must help me find my people!" Kyuubi looked away a bit before stating,

"But.. they're all trapped under a giant sheet of ice. And they won't be freed until I can go inside of the Water Temple and break the curse that froze everything!" Queen Mizuya seemed to think for a moment before she sighed,

"Hm... Alright then. But you simply don't look like you can breathe underwater!" Kyuubi chuckled nervously,

"Um... Well, that might be a problem..."

"It's too bad you're not a light demon. They can change their elemental power with merely a thought!", Queen Mizuya hummed while trying to reach for her staff. Kyuubi, who was trying to help the Queen with her predicament, flinched before Sakura said,

"You're half light-demon, remember?" Kyuubi nodded before he tried to see if he could change anything just by thinking.

_"What would I even think about anyway? Hm..."_ Kyuubi suddenly found himself thinking about when he was exploring Lord Jabu-Jabun's stomach with Sanbi. Kyuubi softly exhaled but was cut from his thoughts when Sakura cried out,

"Kyuubi, look!" Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked at the nearest reflecting surface. His claws had turned from the burgundy shade to navy blue, the ends of his ears and hair were the same tint, and his eyes had turned blue.

"Does this mean that it worked?" He asked, looking at his claws again. Queen Mizuya looked over and spoke,

"Ah, you have water-demon chakra now. So..." She waved her staff, "I give you my blessing to go to the Water Temple."

"Thank you, your majesty." Kyuubi bowed before he nodded to Sakura and they both left the chamber.

When they made it to the main part of the Domain, Sakura asked, "Shouldn't we try and see if the song Shisa taught you will take us to the Water Temple?" Kyuubi nodded before he took out his Metronome and sang,

_**'Reflect like a river...**_

_**Look deep inside yourself...**_

_**You'll learn things that you would**_

_**Never know...'**_

After the last word had been sung, a swarm of blue fairies came in from nowhere, chiming and laughing away before the flew around Kyuubi and Sakura, whisking them away...

* * *

The fairies dropped them off on a large, blue and gold stone plate with symbols for water and storm engraved on it. After the fairies flew away, Kyuubi looked around and gasped. This was...

No.

This _used_ to be Lake Konya. The beautiful lake that was filled with sparkling blue water and colorful fish...

Now the whole area was covered in a grey mist that blocked out the sun, rain was pouring from the sky but it wasn't water that rained down. It was a black substance that just served to make the mist even thicker.

There was hardly any water left in the lake for that matter. Just a small amount that could barely sustain itself, let alone any animals. Kyuubi looked around a moment, truly missing the water that had once flowed here. He was about to look around, to see if anyone was left, when there was a screeching in the air.

Kyuubi looked up just in time to see a small, orange and purple bird rushing towards him. It wasn't a normal bird by any means and Kyuubi found that out first hand when the bird began pecking at him, hungry for blood.

"Ah! Stop it, damn it! That hurts!" Kyuubi yowled, trying to smack the bird away. The bird wasn't letting up, in fact, it just let out an echoing call. Immediately, more birds started flying over.

"Kyuubi, we have to go!" Sakura yelled. Kyuubi nodded, trying to find where he could escape to... The water!

The young demon jumped into the remaining water and dived deep under the surface. The birds, of course, didn't follow. Kyuubi was shocked to find that he was able to breath, but he remembered that he had changed his chakra earlier. He was about to swim back up when he saw something. It was a gated door with a blue gem above it.

"Is that the door to the Water Temple?" He asked Sakura (fairies technically didn't have to breathe) as she floated next to him. The fairy nodded and Kyuubi spoke up, "Can I have those anklets back?" The Iron anklets appeared in a sparkle and Kyuubi quickly put them on before they helped him sink to the bottom of the lake.

The demon struggled to walk over (getting a bit faster with practice) and stood in front of the gate. He looked around, trying to find a way in, when he looked at the gem again. "Hm..." He thought for a moment before he brought out his Hookshot and aimed and shot at the gem. Just as he thought, the gem floated away and the gate began to open.

"Are you ready, Kyuubi?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded and said,

"Let's go.", walking into the darkened gate.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... The whole changing element thing. I couldn't exactly have Kyuubi change his clothes like in the game because the Kyuubi No Kitsune cloak is what gives him his power. **

**But, once again I'd like to thank everyone for reading. And I'd like to doubly thank those who actually review! Oh well, preview time: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"Honestly, what do you think you are? Some brave, heroic demon who is going to save Kon? Ha, you're a filthy, disgusting mutt and no one is going to ever love or acknowledge you as other wise. Not even Hoshi..." **_

_**"SHUT UP!" **_

_**A dungeon of puzzles, nightmares, and memories... The Water Temple!**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	38. The Water Temple

With a sharp exhale, Kyuubi swam up from the watery entrance of the Temple and looked around with a gasp. The inside of the Water Temple was a sight to behold. Its walls were crafted entirely of blue marble and gold, which sparkled slightly thanks to the torches that were scattered about.

The Temple truly kept to its namesake; water filled the Temple all the way up to the ledge that Kyuubi climbed onto, making the massive tower in the center of the vast room look like and island. "It's beautiful." He whispered. Sakura hummed in agreement before she stated,

"But it's going to be a hassle getting through here with all this water..." Kyuubi looked around for a moment before he thought he saw something underneath the water. He abruptly stuck his head underneath and looked around, seeing that the tower was even taller than it looked and that there were many paths underneath the liquid.

"Is that where we should go?" Kyuubi asked. Suddenly, Sakura shrieked and the young demon brought his head above the water just in time to see a blue tektite jumping towards them. "I don't feel like fighting..." He growled, putting the Iron anklets back on and stepping into the cold water. The tektite landed where Kyuubi had been a second ago, looking around as if confused.

Kyuubi had to wait until he finally landed on the ground and looked around, blue eyes landing on the passageway to the right. "Let's get started." He murmured before he slowly walked over into the brick-hewn passage.

The demon hadn't walked for five minutes when he gasped at the sight of familiar brown hair. "No way..." Kyuubi blinked before he turned a corner and saw Hoshi's elder brother, god of lightening Rokubi No Raijuu.

However, the weasel-god looked haggard: blood was slowly drifting into the water around them from the cuts and scratches on his skin, he was breathing heavily, that much was clear even with the strange device covering his mouth.

"Rokubi-sama?" Sakura called over. Rokubi flinched, slowly tilting his head up towards the noise. But his tired eyes narrowed and a growl reverberated through the water, soft crackles of electricity sparking from the brunette. "Okay, he seems mad." Sakura meeped. All at once, Rokubi lunged towards Kyuubi, growling and narrowing his red eyes.

"Rokubi!" Kyuubi coughed out as the weasel-demon had a firm grip on his throat. "Stop! What is wrong with you?" Rokubi kept on his attack until he saw something that made him gasp,

"The Light Collar? But that could only mean... Kyuubi?" He let go and stood back up, long enough for the younger demon to be able to stand and get his bearings.

"Yes, it's me." Kyuubi shook his head but then asked, "Rokubi, what was that all about?" Rokubi panted heavily before saying,

"It's nothing, I just thought that you were..." He stopped talking abruptly before he signaled upwards and swam up. Kyuubi took off his anklets and quickly followed until they reached a floor that was void of any water. Rokubi removed the metal device from his mouth explaining, "Sanbi made it so that I can breath underwater with this." The brunette sighed deeply before he spoke,

"You've seen it, haven't you? Crystal-Water Domain completely frozen!" Kyuubi nodded,

"Yes, I was hoping that you all, the gods I mean, were doing something about and..." Kyuubi trailed off as he saw Rokubi closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Rokubi?"

"It may sound selfish of me, I realize this. But..." Rokubi's eyes watered, "I have to find Sanbi! I know he's in this Temple somewhere, my heart knows it and I can sense his chakra..." Kyuubi waited a moment before he spoke again,

"I was told that Sanbi has been missing... You say he's in the Temple?" Rokubi nodded again before he turned around, facing a door. The two demons walked in, immediately saw a group of clam-like creatures with spines on their backs. They turned slightly and opened their mouths, revealing a soft, fleshy inside. "What are they?"

Abruptly, the clams shut their mouths before jumping towards Kyuubi and Rokubi. Just as Kyuubi extended his now blue claws, Rokubi gestured for the younger to step aside. When Kyuubi moved, a stream of electricity crackled around the brunette before several bolts of lightening showered the room, obliterating the clams.

"Rokubi-sama..." Sakura gasped in awe, Kyuubi was just speechless. Rokubi brushed his hair back before he sighed,

"I'm sorry, but we really don't have time to be distracted by such small things like this." Kyuubi nodded, he understood the urgency of the situation and was bout to say something when he saw a small pedestal holding a scroll of paper.

"Hey..." Kyuubi began, reaching for the scroll and unrolling it, "It's a map of the whole Temple."

"Leave it to Sanbi." Rokubi chuckled, "But I'm grateful, this will really help." The brunette walked over and indicated three areas in the Temple, stating,

"There are places inside this Temple that can make the water rise and fall." Then he looked at Kyuubi, "We should stick together here, I know that if we try hard enough, we can find Sanbi and break the curse on his Temple." The vermillion-haired demon smiled and nodded,

"You even have to ask?"

"How do we change the water level, Rokubi?" Sakura asked. Rokubi silently walked over to a carving in the wall. It was an engraving of the Royal Family. He pressed the top of the divided circle... then the left part... then the right. Immediately, the water in the Temple sunk down, as if disappearing.

"Wow..."

"Yes, Sanbi deliberately made sure that his Temple would be the most puzzling, beautiful masterpiece in all of Kon." Rokubi sighed, running his hands across the walls as he remembered when Sanbi first started working on this sacred place.

_"If I have to build them myself, I will. But there has to be a means of defense just in case something happens to the Chakra of Life." Sanbi spoke, in his shark-form, as he watched over the ancient demons of Kon preparing his vision for a Temple. _

_Rokubi scratched at one of his ears with one of his hind legs before he asked, "Do you really think that such a day will come that this will be completely necessary?" Sharp black eyes turned towards Rokubi before the shark-god sighed, _

_"I wish it wouldn't but with our 'king' being so fond of leaving things to destiny, we have to take all precautions, Rokubi."_

"Rokubi-sama." The brunette was taken from his thoughts by Kyuubi's voice calling out to him, "We're kind of at an impasse." Rokubi looked and saw that a large stone had blocked their path. The lightening-god chuckled,

"Just wait, this is just a small fraction of what Sanbi placed in this Temple. Come on." Rokubi began pushing the stone. Kyuubi immediately went over to help. In no time, the stone had been removed and they found a room that led to a swirling pool of water.

"Another dead-end?" Sakura asked. It sure seemed that way until Kyuubi dunked his head under the water and saw that there was another passageway underneath the swirling liquid.

"There's another way through." Kyuubi announced as he brought his head up. "I'll go on ahead to see where it goes." Rokubi nodded before Kyuubi put his anklets back on and sank down into the water. After getting his bearings, he walked through and found that there was a small chest in the passage that contained a wonderful small key. "Great. This again." Kyuubi growled before he took of his anklets and swam back to Rokubi. After they had gotten back together again, they left the room.

* * *

"What should I use it to open?" Kyuubi asked, looking at the key as they walked back to the main area of the Temple. At first, Rokubi was quiet as he looked around before he saw something and spoke,

"Why not there?" Kyuubi looked and saw that the large tower that stood in the center of the main room had a locked door. Without so much as a second thought, Kyuubi opened the door and they all went inside.

* * *

In the tower, there was another carving that Rokubi used to raise the water up one level and Kyuubi found another hidden passageway to go through. Said passageway contained more of the evil clams and gray, spiky enemies that kept Kyuubi busy for a few moments until the last of the monsters was defeated and Kyuubi got another small key. After he floated back up, they left the tower.

* * *

"Was Sanbi's plan to make whoever comes inside this Temple so irritated that they would just leave?" Sakura whined, "Because that's how I'm feeling right about now..." Kyuubi chuckled softly as they moved towards another locked door. Rokubi brought out some of the small keys he had collected while he was down here and opened the door.

Kyuubi stopped his chuckling when he realized how saddened the weasel-god looked.

* * *

They were now in a room filled with statues that were decorated with circular-carvings. The ledges in this room were of all different heights and the exit was on the highest ledge of all. "What are we going to do?" Kyuubi asked, looking over to Rokubi. Rokubi was shivering slightly, not from cold or the situation, but from something unknown. "Rokubi?"

"Remember..." Rokubi began, "When you saw me so injured, Kyuubi?" Kyuubi nodded as he remembered the enraged look in the brunette's eyes. "It was because of what's in that room. There is a _very_ dark entity in this Temple, Kyuubi." Rokubi grabbed Kyuubi and quickly performed a few hand-signs. In a flash of lightening, Kyuubi found the three of them on the highest ledge next to the new door. "Stay close to me you two." Rokubi warned. Kyuubi and Sakura gulped, the prior nodding. The door was opened.

* * *

Rokubi walked into the next damp room, noticing that there was a chest sitting there. But he quickly realized...

"Kyuubi?" The lightening-god looked around quickly, not seeing Kyuubi and Sakura anywhere.

...He was alone.

* * *

Kyuubi blinked as he broke through a faint mist into a large clearing. It was like he had walked into a whole new place outside of the Water Temple, there was a layer of water, about ankle-deep, covering the ground. A skillfully crafted stone doorway stood behind Kyuubi as a small island with a lone, struggling-at-life tree. The whole place was bathed in a thick, muggy glow.

Kyuubi gasped, looking around, "Where's Rokubi?"

"He was just behind us!" Sakura commented. Kyuubi shook his head and ran forward, trying to see if he could find a way out of this place. He ran all to way over to the small island, splashes of water following his steps, before he looked around and ran another way.

The young demon stopped for a second, just a second, to try and see his surroundings better before he tried bolting away again. His reflection on the water's surface was, however, strange for two reasons.

One, it was darker; more like a shadow.

Two... it didn't follow Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had to stop for a quick breather when he had run all around the clearing, trying to find a way out. "Don't over exhaust yourself, Kyuubi." Sakura chided.

There was a chuckling.

"Alright, alright," Kyuubi sighed, standing up slowly, "You don't have to laugh at me." Sakura gulped,

"I didn't... laugh..." Kyuubi looked at the fairy with a questioning look before the chuckling rang through the room again.

"Who's there?" Kyuubi asked, getting annoyed of all the noise. The voice just kept on chuckling and, if anyone had looked back to the area besides the island, they would have noticed that the reflection of Kyuubi was gone. The voice kept on chuckling before a voice sang out,

_**'The fields will rot... **_

_**The waters will too... **_

_**The destruction of Kon comes true... **_

_**Fires burn, **_

_**To trap us here... **_

_**Kill our families...'**_

Kyuubi's claws extended as the young demon began growling. Kyuubi felt so enraged at that moment, because whoever was making the noise was taunting him, because they wouldn't show themselves... But mostly, because they were making a mocker of the beautiful song that Rokubi had taught him when he first met Hoshi. "Show yourself, damn it!" He growled out.

"As you wish." The voice spoke from behind Kyuubi. The vermillion-haired demon swallowed softly before turning around slowly. Sakura gasped before he did, he was in too much shock at what he saw.

Long hair down to their waist, much like his own, only an inky black.

Long claws, much like his own.

A black version of the Kyuubi No Kitsune cloak was draped around him.

Pale, almost grey, dead-looking skin anointed by whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

And eyes of red. Not like his crimson, but more like Madara's vile red eyes observed Kyuubi with a smiling, taunting, expression. This stranger even had a gray fairy floating by his head. Kyuubi was confused and scared, some amalgam of the two, but he cleared his throat enough to ask,

"Who... what are you?" The figure smiled that contradicting smile but was silent before the fairy at his side laughed,

"Stupid demon boy..."

"Shut your mouth!" Sakura yelled back, the other fairy calling back,

"Make me, you worthless excuse of a fairy!" Sakura held her tongue at that scathing remark, hiding behind one of Kyuubi's ears. Kyuubi growled,

"You have yet to answer my question."

"Must I?" The doppelganger replied, "You should know who _I_ am like a tree knows every leaf on their branches. Speaking of leaves, how did it feel when you killed the Mother Tree and Hachibi No Hachimata?" Kyuubi flinched, memories of that horrid day flooding back until he bit them back with a,

"They've both been revived. But not that that's any of _your_ business, who are you?" The figure chuckled, scratching behind one of his ears.

"Hm, and Sanbi No Same thought you were a great warrior, but you can't even figure out what's right in front of you... It's not wonder that he's vanished. He probably knew that there was no way that Kon could be saved by a weakling like you." Kyuubi was finding it very hard to keep himself calm every time this person spoke. He clenched his hand into a fist, the claws biting slightly,

"I will ask one more time... Who are you?" The figure smiled again before stating,

"I'm you." Kyuubi shook his head.

"No, you're not. I'm me, I plenty well know that." The other Kyuubi chuckled a bit,

"That's true. Well then, let me explain this a little better for one as simple as you.", he hummed for a moment, "Ah, okay. I _am_ you. But I'm more of a manifestation of your honest thoughts and feelings... along with your darkest thoughts and whims. I guess you can call me Yami Kyuubi." He held out a hand and the grey fairy landed on it. "And this is Yami Sakura."

"It's not a pleasure." Teh fairy stated. Kyuubi was still confused about what this... thing was doing here and why he couldn't leave. So he asked,

"Where's Rokubi?"

"That whore?" Yami Kyuubi scoffed. "I already dealt with him. Though he teleported out of here like a coward before I could finish him off." The doppelganger's claws extended before he smiled, "I would much rather spend some quality with my... lighter self?"

"I want to leave now." Kyuubi commanded softly. Yami Kyuubi smirked.

"But I don't want you to." Kyuubi got into a fighting stance, figuring that this thing wasn't going to let him out without a fight. "Perfect." At once, Yami Sakura rushed over and knocked Sakura away from Kyuubi.

"Sakura!" Kyuubi yelled but was abruptly cut off when he had to try and block Yami Kyuubi's attack. Kyuubi pushed the offender away before he tried a few attacks of his own. To his great dismay, Yami Kyuubi cackled as he reflected every one, making all of them useless.

"I know all of your moves!" The dark demon laughed, "Hell, I know _everything_ about you!" Kyuubi hadn't bothered to listen and lunged one of his claws towards his enemy. Without any sound besides that of rustling fabric, Yami Kyuubi had jumped up and landed on Kyuubi's arm.

"What?" Kyuubi blinked in shock before Yami Kyuubi executed a back flip that resulted in a sharp kick to Kyuubi's face. The vermillion-haired demon fell back with a wince and whimpered a bit despite himself as he felt a thin stream of blood dripping down his face from a new cut on his cheek.

Yami Kyuubi smirked when Kyuubi looked towards him, holding up one of his feet to show the sharpened claws on his toes, now stained red. Kyuubi tried to stand up straight but was immediately knocked down by his enemy. Yami Kyuubi had so much strength, it seemed, and Kyuubi could only struggle as he tried to escape.

But Yami Kyuubi only smirked before he leaned his head down... and lapped up the blood from the wound he had just made. Kyuubi yelped before he managed to kick Yami Kyuubi away. Both demons stood, facing each other. But then Yami Kyuubi licked at his lips, asking,

"What's wrong? Someone like you should be used to that type of thing, am I right?" Kyuubi shook his head,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do!" Yami Kyuubi laughed, "It wasn't _that_ long ago that you entered the Shobura Mountain Crater in order to get to the Fire Temple." Kyuubi gasped. "Oh, you think about it all the time. How Shisa's body felt against yours, the excitement, the pleasure that he brought to you... How you would do anything to feel it all again."

"Quiet!" Kyuubi growled, rushing the shadow again, just to get into another slash of claws that produced nothing but noise. When they separated this time, Yami Kyuubi asked,

"How did it feel?"

"What?"

"When you single-handedly brought Kon into this spiral of destruction? Huh?" Kyuubi yelled, charging the other and managing to get him to the floor before the darker kicked him off and stood again, continuing, "You knew that you couldn't do a damn thing to defeat Madara but you still stuck your nose into everyone else's business! Why?" Kyuubi tried to use his Demon's Bow to shut the shadow up but Yami Kyuubi blocked the arrow with his shield-charm and kept on, "Because you were lonely. No one wanted you since you had killed the Forest-god and you just wanted to be accepted into something."

"Kyuubi, don't listen to hi-Ah!" Sakura tried calling over but Yami Sakura had pulled one of her wings, shutting her up.

"Honestly, what do you think you are? Some brave, heroic demon who is going to save Kon?" Yami Kyuubi started as he kneeled down to pick Kyuubi up off the ground by his hair. "Ha, you're a filthy, disgusting mutt and no one is going to ever love or acknowledge you as other wise. Not even Hoshi..."

"SHUT UP!" Kyuubi sobbed out.

"Oh yes, I wonder how Hoshi will react once he figures out what you did with Shisa... I bet he'll be crushed." Yami Kyuubi and Yami Sakura laughed for a moment, enjoying Kyuubi's misery. Then there was a deep growl. "Hm?" The shadowy demon let go of Kyuubi and looked at how a small flood of reddish-orange chakra seeped from him. "Hey, what's with..." Kyuubi jumped up and performed a Volcan Slam on Yami Kyuubi, the force and strength of the attack sending the dark demon for a loop.

Kyuubi silently ran towards his doppelganger and performed another attack on him, hitting with great force. "Can't you block it?" Yami Sakura asked.

"No!" Yami Kyuubi growled, "This is the one thing I _don't_ know when it comes to Kyuubi!" Yami Kyuubi charged towards Kyuubi and slashed at his chest, leaving a deeply cut wound, but Kyuubi was too infuriated to feel it. He simply poured all of his chakra into his claws and prepared for an attack. Yami Kyuubi smirked. "Winner take all, is it?"

At once, both demons charged at each other, determined that one of them would fall. There was the sound of claws colliding before silence filled the room. Both fairies gasped as they watched the scene. Kyuubi staring down at Yami Kyuubi, the prior's claws in the latter's chest. Yami Sakura yelled before she shattered into tiny pieces. Yami Kyuubi coughed heavily, a black substance splashing onto Kyuubi's feet, before he chuckled a bit. Red eyes looked into Crimson as he spoke,

"You can kill the manifestation, Kyuubi. But the darkness will still be with you. The fodder of your nightmares, the origin of all of your doubt, the reminder of your fears. I'll always be..." Yami Kyuubi coughed as he pointed a weak finger towards Kyuubi's chest. "Right here."

With a smile and a sigh, Yami Kyuubi fell to the ground, shattering into a pile of black-shaded glass.

* * *

"Oh gods..." Rokubi bit his lip as he looked around, still searching, "Where could they have gone? I..." He trailed off when he heard the door open, and gasped, "Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi walked slowly, limping and breathing heavily into the room. His eyes were almost closed, he was so exhausted. "Kyuubi, gods, what happened?" Kyuubi walked forward until he was right in front of Rokubi. Then, silently, he collapsed into the brunette's arms and fell into an exhausted sleep filled with shadows of fear and monsters of uncertainty.


	39. Torrent

**A/N: **

**Wow, I haven't had an A/N on this story for a while. But I felt that it would just be fair to warn the readers (especially since I didn't warn anyone last time) that there is a lemon-type scene in this chapter. If you don't want to read, just look out for the ( * ) symbol. **

**Okay, I'm shutting up now. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Such a shame.

* * *

**

There was a faint... humming in the darkness. Kyuubi murmured softly as he felt a hand brush against his forehead softly. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes and saw a familiar face above him. "R... Rokubi..?" The lightening-god smiled and spoke,

"Thank the gods that you're alright."

"Alright?" Kyuubi blinked blue eyes before he looked at himself. All his wounds had healed to the point where they were no longer threatening and he found he was refreshed enough to keep going. "I always heal so quickly..." He mused to himself. But both demons stood up and Kyuubi asked, "Where are we?"

"This is the room you _should_ have come in to." Rokubi explained. "But... that _monster_..."

"Yami Kyuubi?" Sakura asked. The brunette nodded.

"He had the ability to make it so that he could warp the passageways so one would have to face him no matter what." Kyuubi gulped before he asked,

"Is that what happened to you?" For a moment, Rokubi was quiet. But he smiled a shaky smile and pointed towards the chest in the room.

"Look. I didn't want to open it until you woke up." Kyuubi nodded before he walked over and opened the heavy chest... To find there was nothing inside.

"Hey!" Kyuubi pouted but he gasped when a bright light began emanating from his Hookshot. When the light dissipated he brought out the Hookshot and looked at it. Nothing _seemed_ different. But when he shot it at the air, he noticed that it went twice as far. "Wow... That's a long shot." Kyuubi observed before he smiled and said, "That's what I'll call you now: The Longshot!" As Sakura began to chide the demon for wasting time, Rokubi smiled and shook his head, thinking,

_'I can see why you love him so, otouto...'

* * *

_

It was when they were trying to make their way down a new, flooded hallway that Kyuubi noticed how Rokubi was deep in saddened thought, his eyes down-cast and his whole being depressed. The younger demon sighed before he took a breath and asked, "Rokubi, what is it? You've been so distressed during this time in the Temple..."

Rokubi looked back before he sighed and sat down, signaling for Kyuubi to do the same. When both demons were sitting down, Rokubi began, "I knew... At least somewhere in myself, I _knew_ that it was such a bad idea to call on Sanbi for something so... So..." The weasel-demon chuckled without mirth, looking around before he continued, "_Selfish_ of me. But... I wanted, nay, needed to see him _so_ badly..."

_It had been a long, arduous task, relocating the demons of Kon to safer havens during Madara's take over. The gods had been stretched out to all reaches of the land: Shichibi had to take rule of the forests, Sanbi was working to protect all the sources of water from being tainted, Yonbi and the volcanic demons had their hands full trying to keep the soldiers of Kon in arms with explosives and weapons... And Gobi and Rokubi were working hard to find any and all stragglers. _

_One such day of this work, Gobi had looked over to the younger god and saw how uncomfortable he seemed. The lightening-god was shivering with every movement he made, he was slightly panting, and his face was flushed. Gobi sighed, scratching at his hair around his ears before he spoke, "Rokubi, you're in heat, aren't you?" Rokubi flinched but he stood up straight and replied nervously, _

_"Um, well, yes but... but I'm just fine!" But when the weasel-god tripped over his own feet, the argument was squashed flat into the ground just like his face was on impact. Gobi chuckled slightly as he walked over. He helped the younger up before he sighed, _

_"You won't be any help to the effort if your minded is clouded like this. Just go find Sanbi and have a good time for a day." Rokubi blushed at Gobi's words and looked around, trying not to meet the wolf-god's gaze. "I know he won't be so busy that he wouldn't have time for you." _

_"It's not that." The brunette shook his head. "What would Juubi-sama say if we went off task for something like that?" Gobi laughed a little before he stated, _

_"You're already on Gobi's good side, Sanbi and Juubi are already butting heads, so this won't cause any more ill will..." The platinum-haired demon smirked, "And if Juubi asks, I'll just take the blame for it somehow." Rokubi bit his bottom lip and looked out into the field. _

_"I guess that things have been a bit slow..." _

_"Go on Rokubi..." Gobi pushed Rokubi towards Shion Village. _

_When the lightening-god was alone, he knelt down besides Crystal-Water River and sighed before he gently dipped his hand into the cool, refreshing water. He waited a moment before closing his eyes and thinking, 'Sanbi.' It was a moment before he got a returning thought, _

_'Rokubi, what is it? Are you okay?' The brunette smiled at his lover's concern but he took a breath and responded, _

_'No, I'm fine.' He then added, 'Sanbi?' _

_'Yes Rokubi?' _

_'Could we... meet somewhere perhaps?' The brunette swore he could have heard the shark-god's confused blinking. _

_'Why? Is something the matter?' _

_Rokubi groaned. Although he was deeply in love with Sanbi and they spent almost every free opportunity they had together, Rokubi always had a problem asking for... that. So, he did the next best thing and growled what he wanted to say in the language of the gods. _

_For a moment, it was quiet. Then... _

_'Is tomorrow at Lake Konya fine for you?' Rokubi smiled and replied, _

_'Of course. I will see you tomorrow morning.'

* * *

_

_The waters of Lake Konya sparkled and shined under the influence of the rising sun just as Rokubi made it to the sacred lake. The atmosphere here was the perfect degree and Rokubi mentally praised Sanbi for producing this area. The weasel-god looked around before he saw the small island that lay in the back of the Lake. _

_There was a flash of lightening before Rokubi was standing and looking around the small island. He walked past the plate that was embedded in the ground, decorated with its symbols for water and storm, and smiled a bit as he was reminded of the water-god. _

_As he was deep in his memories, he was surprised when he felt muscular hands wrap around him and rough yet soft lips against his neck, causing him to shiver before a familiar voice said, "I'm glad you could make it." _

_"I should be saying the same thing, Rokubi..." The shark-god chuckled before he asked, "So, what is it that we're doing today? We could catch up, it has been a while since we've been together..." _

_"That sounds great..." Rokubi sighed, just happy to be in Sanbi's embrace. Sanbi lowered them both to the ground, laying the younger on his stomach onto the plush grass of the island. When he felt his cloak being removed, he sighed out, "How have things been in the Domain?" Sanbi rolled his eyes before reaching into the basket that he had brought with him and pulled out a bottle of scented oil from Crystal-Water Domain. He rubbed the oil between his hands, warming it, before he began to rub and press his hands into the brunette's back. When Rokubi's sweet moans began drifting throughout the area, Sanbi replied, _

_"Nothing to complain about but nothing to praise either. Everyone there is so paranoid that I had to sneak out before the sun rose." Rokubi nodded and moaned as his lover's hands pressed into all the sensitive places on his back. Sanbi kept up this massage treatment for a while, just until Rokubi felt like all of his muscles had melted away, before he gently turned the younger onto his back and softly brushed his rougher lips against the smooth ones below. _

_Rokubi moaned, his heat making him all the more sensitive to such actions, as he quickly moved to kiss back. Fierce, hot, wet, tender, just all the feelings he was trying to convey whatever he could in order for Sanbi to get on with whatever he had planned.

* * *

_

_*** **"Ah! Sanbi!" Rokubi cried out, now nude on his hands and knees while Sanbi was pleasuring him from behind. When one particularly harsh thrust hit right into his prostate, he moaned loudly while digging his claws into the grass beneath them, "Sanbi... Yes, oh, Sanbi! Harder~!" _

_Sanbi silently smiled as he leaned over to kiss his little weasel's neck, getting another mewl of pleasure from beneath him. _

_Rokubi had been panting heavily and moaning ever since Sanbi first slid inside of him. But now it was growing to that fever pitch, that white-hot heat that was so, so good but so unbearable. _

_Like a mantra, Sanbi's names left Rokubi's lips as their movements got quicker until, with a shout, Rokubi came , shuddering and trying to steady his breathing as he came down from his high. A high only made more intense when he felt Sanbi release inside of him with a growl of his name. _

_Both of them fell to the ground after Sanbi pulled out, Rokubi crawling into Sanbi's arms and pressing a warm, loving kiss before he whispered, "Thank you." Sanbi smiled before wrapping the weasel-god up in a hug before he spoke, _

_"Go to sleep."

* * *

_

_It was a great feeling: sleeping besides your lover in the after-glow of such an impassioned meeting. The two gods lay in the cool, soft grass: Rokubi on his side and snuggling into Sanbi's chest. _

_The only sound was that of dew from the tree above them dripping, so softly, to the ground. _

_Peace. _

_"..." All at once, Sanbi inhaled sharply and sat up. He sniffed the air again before he growled and made sure that Rokubi was still laying down before he stood up. The absence of warmth made the weasel-god open his sleepy eyes and ask, _

_"What is it?" _

_"Go back to sleep. I'll check it out." Sanbi reassured his lover before he dove into the water. Rokubi sighed, not even bothering to follow the shark's advice as he sat up to wait for his lover. _

_There was silence once more. _

_Suddenly, with a thundering roar, Sanbi (now in his shark-form) was slammed against the back wall of rock. "Sanbi?" Rokubi yelled, grabbing his clothes before he tried to rush to the storm-god's aid. Sanbi roared before he took a deep breath and shot a large ball of water in a certain direction. _

_The water impacted with an explosion but when it cleared, Rokubi gasped when he saw who was there. _

_"Madara..." He growled as crackles of electricity began forming around him. The King of Evil only chuckled before he floated over and flung an orb of dark chakra at Sanbi, the energy exploding on impact. _

_Sanbi growled before diving into the waters of Lake Konya. Madara smiled before speaking, "I guess the almighty storm-god is playing the role of the coward again." Then he looked towards Rokubi and smirked, "It's alright though. I'll just take my vengeance on this little..." In a flash, Madara had made it to the island and now was holding the lightening-god's neck in one of his hands. "Whore here." _

_Rokubi coughed as he tried to pull the ever-tightening hand away from him, especially when his sight started to dim. _

_"Rokubi!" Sanbi called out before he jumped out of the water and landed in his other form on the island. You could feel the rage rolling off of him as he stomped over and demanded, "Let... him... go. NOW!" Madara looked from the storm-god to the lightening-god before he flung Rokubi away with a, _

_"Oh, alright. He was getting heavy anyway." Madara looked at the coughing and sputtering brunette before he smiled and performed a series of hand-signs before his eyes shined a slight pink. _

_Rokubi barely tried to get up before he found that his feet were stuck in something. He looked down and nearly screamed when he saw that there was a... strange pink glass creeping up his feet and legs. "Sanbi!" Rokubi called over when it seemed that nothing was making the glass stop. Sanbi was about to attack Madara again before the human spoke, _

_"Ah ah ah! If you attack me, the glass will suffocate him. But, it the glass goes its normal course, the lightening-wretch will still be alive. In a deep sleep, but alive." Sanbi growled in fury, _

_"What do you want?" _

_"The other gods." Madara began, "Tell me who they are. Maybe then I'll consider breaking the glass spell." _

_"Sanbi, please don't!" Rokubi cried out, the glass now up to his stomach. Sanbi looked to the side, then to the human, then to Rokubi. The closed his eyes before he shook his head. _

_"There's nothing I can do..." The bluenette looked up, "You have to promise that he'll be safe." _

_"King's honor." Madara laughed. Sanbi groaned before he knelt down to Rokubi. Red eyes looked up at him, asking 'why', but Sanbi simply whispered, _

_"Wait for me.," before he kissed the younger on the forehead and barked over to Madara, "Let's go." As the two beings walked away, Rokubi wanted to cry. What had he done? Why did this happen? _

_"Sanbi..." He sniffled just before the rest of the pink glass surrounded him.

* * *

_

"It was all because of me..." Rokubi spoke and then buried his face into his palms as the tears threatened to come. Kyuubi felt terrible about what had happened to the storm-god, but he at least knew what had happened to cause his disappearance. He cleared his throat and spoke,

"Rokubi... What happened to Sanbi wasn't your fault. He did what he had to do to save you and, knowing Sanbi, no matter what the circumstances might have been, he would have sacrificed himself for your well-being." The orange-haired demon cleared his throat before he added, "Sanbi loves you and still loves you with all of his heart, no matter where he is. He... He told me that he loves you so much back when he helped me when we were exploring Lord Jabu-Jabun's stomach."

Rokubi looked up towards Kyuubi and, after wiping his eyes, he smiled softly, "Thank you... Kyuubi." The lightening-god got up and spoke, "Let's get through this Temple. I can feel that we're getting closer to Sanbi."

Kyuubi was about to follow the older demon when something clicked and he asked, "Rokubi?"

"Yes Kyuubi?" Kyuubi blushed before he asked,

"What was that... when you... and when Sanbi... You know, _that_?" Rokubi blinked before he remembered the story he had told and he blushed heavily as he gasped,

"Agh! Oh no! You're still pure, why did I tell you any of that? I've corrupted your innocence, Hoshi will kill me~!" Just as Kyuubi was going to ask another question, Rokubi turned back towards the younger demon and began, "Kyuubi!"

"Yes?"

"All you have to know about... _that_ right now is that you should only let someone who you _really, really_ care about to touch you like that. Do you understand me?" Kyuubi gulped for a second before he nodded.

* * *

"Hey!" Sakura stated as Kyuubi opened the treasure chest they had just found. "It's a golden key! We can finally break the curse of the Water Temple and..."

"Find Sanbi!" Kyuubi and Rokubi added, interrupting the fairy.

They found their way back to the first room and noted, with relief, that the door to the last room was close by. Rokubi grabbed onto Kyuubi, saying, "Hold on." In a flash, they were next to the door. "Shall we?" Rokubi asked as he opened the next door. Kyuubi smiled,

"Of course!"

* * *

"Um..." Kyuubi frowned as the three of them looked at their next obstacle. The way to the final room of the Temple was up a steep slop. In addition to the steepness, there were these sliding blade-traps that created an almost impossible barrier to the door.

"Relentless as always, Sanbi..." Rokubi sighed before he grabbed Kyuubi and tried rushing up the slope... Just to slip on how slippery it was and right into one of the blades. With a yelp of pain, everyone fell back down to the base of the slope. Kyuubi rubbed his head before he spoke up,

"I think I have an idea."

Kyuubi's idea was to wait for all of the blades to go to one side before he steadily walked up the slope. Miraculously, he made it up. Kyuubi then took out the Longshot and shot it so that it landed right by the brunette.

Rokubi quickly snatched the tool and was taken right up next to the younger demon. When Sakura flew over, Kyuubi took out the golden key and asked, "Are we ready?" Rokubi and Sakura nodded. With that, Kyuubi opened the door.

* * *

This room had a large, square-shaped pool of water with four pillars in it. The room also had spikes covering the walls and it was only lit by the dim light shining off the sparkling water. "Wait a moment..." Kyuubi walked around the room for something that was... maybe out of place. But Rokubi was looking around the room for Sanbi and beginning to get very agitated (if the electricity forming around him was any indication).

"Where is he?" Rokubi asked.

"Where is it?" Kyuubi sighed as he jumped over to one of the pillars. It was when both demons that Sakura shivered.

"Kyuubi... Rokubi..."

"What is it Sakura?" Kyuubi asked, still in his search. Sakura continued,

"There's something... Strange about this water..."

The trio were _completely_ unaware that they were being watched from beneath the water. When they were all in their own business, that was when the water started to shift and move. Just as there was a giant splash behind them, Kyuubi turned around, asking, "What's that?"

The water kept moving viciously until it took a familiar form.

A giant, blue shark with three tails and a white horn in the front of his head.

"Sanbi!" Rokubi exclaimed in joy, about to try and run over to the shark-god. However, Sanbi narrowed furious red eyes and let out an ear-shattering roar. Rokubi stopped in his tracks at the blood-thirsty look that Sanbi had and asked, "Sanbi? Are you okay?"

Sanbi huffed before a long, tentacle-like extension of water grew from the water and smacked the brunette out of the way. "Sanbi? What in Kon was that for?" Sakura cried out. Sanbi's eyes looked towards Kyuubi and Sakura, the young demon flinching about how furious they looked.

Sanbi chuckled, "Figures a stupid, loud-mouthed fairy would feel sorry for a filthy whore like that."

Every gasped in horror at the words.

Rokubi's eyes widened in horror as he stammered out, "S... Sanbi? Are you alright?"

"What are you, stupid are something? Of course I'm fine!" Sanbi retorted as a forceful jet of water shot towards Kyuubi, the young demon managing to dodge out of the way. "Sanbi, stop this madness!" Rokubi tried to talk the shark out of whatever was going on. "Are you sick? We can help you, that's what me and Kyuubi traversed your Temple for! Please, listen to me and-!"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Sanbi roared out before another tentacle of water tried to hit Rokubi. Kyuubi rushed over to shove Rokubi out of the way before the attack made contact. As Sanbi was looking around for the two, Kyuubi whispered to Rokubi,

"Are you alright?" Tears swelled in the lightening-god's red eyes.

"No..." He shook his head, "I... How... Sanbi hates me... I can't believe this, he _abhors_ me..." Kyuubi didn't know how to respond to all of this. Sanbi was acting insane, he could even hear him ranting and raving as he looked for them and...

"Wait a moment." Kyuubi stood up and walked right up to the raving storm-god.

"_What the hell do you want?_" Sanbi replied. Kyuubi stood his ground as he spoke,

"The real Sanbi would never say something like that to Rokubi, let alone in such a," Kyuubi pointed right at the demon-god, "Feminine voice!"

Everything was quiet until a feminine cackling rose from inside of Sanbi,

_**"MY, YOU DEMONS ARE JUST TOO SMART FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, AREN'T YOU?"**_ With a loud groan, Sanbi opened his heavily fanged mouth wide. So wide that Kyuubi, Rokubi, and Sakura could see into his throat.

There, lodged into the storm-god's throat via sharp, reddish spikes was a gooey ball covered in veins.

Kyuubi gasped but Rokubi was charged and went on the attack, rushing over to get the offending mass out. Sanbi ducked underneath the water, a tentacle of water shot out and grabbed Rokubi. Then it swung Rokubi around and around, back and forth, before the male was flung towards one of the walls.

The brunette yowled out in pain as his arm was heavily gashed by one of the spikes. Kyuubi growled out, "Who are you?"

Sanbi opened his mouth again before the mass of goo began to speak, _**"I WAS CREATED BY MADARA TO KEEP SANBI NO SAME UNDER HIS CONTROL."**_ The goo chuckled, _**"MY NAME IS MORPHA, THE AQUATIC-CONSUMING AMOEBA."**_

"Wh…" Rokubi struggled to get to his feet without agitating his injuries. "What are you doing in Sanbi?" Morpha chuckled again,

"_**THAT WAS HIS OWN FAULT! HAD HE TOLD MADARA WHAT HE WANTED TO HEAR, MAYBE THINGS WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT DIFFERENTLY…"**_ _

Sanbi had told Madara that he would tell him of the other gods. And that's just what he did…

* * *

"_Oh, Ichibi is such a kind individual. You should really make sure to thank him for carving out every grain of sand in the world. Oh, and Nibi No Nekomata… She's kind of hard to deal with. No, she's very hard to deal with. And…" _

_Sanbi spoke on and on about some of the most vague things he could think of when it concerned the gods. He told Madara he would speak to him about them, he never said what he would say. _

_And people thought that Sanbi was stupid… _

_As the shark kept on talking and talking, Madara was getting more and more infuriated. While the shark-god's back was turned, he brought some of his chakra into his hands and morphed it into a ball of goo-like jelly. Then he waited. _

_The second Sanbi turned around, speaking of how courageous the Kyuubi No Kitsune was, Madara whipped the substance into the shark's open mouth. _

"_What the hell..?" Sanbi gulped as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Abruptly, his throat felt like he had swallowed a shed full of swords. Something had lodged itself into it and Sanbi fell to the ground in a panic, coughing until his movements drew blood. _

_It felt like fire, molten-stone, was moving into each of his blood-vessels and nerves. With every passing moment, every last fighting thrash he gave, he lost power over his own body. Until… _

_Nothing. _

_Madara chuckled before he walked above the unconscious demon-god and spoke, "Arise..." _

_Sanbi's eyes shot open, a furious red. _

"…_My servant."

* * *

_

"_**THIS IS MY BODY NOW!"**_ Morpha growled out using Sanbi's body to cause tentacles of water to shoot out all over the room. Kyuubi and Rokubi dodged the attacks and when they came together again, Kyuubi asked,

"What do we do? We can't get rid of Morpha without hurting Sanbi at this rate!" Rokubi looked around, trying to figure out what to do when Sanbi's mouth opened again to allow Morpha to laugh at the struggling demons when Rokubi had a flash of insight.

"Kyuubi! Do you still have your Longshot?" Kyuubi nodded and gasped when he figured out what Rokubi was hinting at. Rokubi disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind one of Sanbi's massive tails. Kyuubi nodded and aimed carefully before he shot out the Longshot towards Morpha.

"_**ACK! WHAT WAS THAT?" **_Morpha screamed as the Longshot's claws dug into her body. Rokubi took the scream as a signal before he started pulling one the tail closest to him.

His plan was to draw Morpha out of Sanbi's body so that Kyuubi could destroy it. But, as he soon realized, Morpha was locked in there pretty tightly. "Come on…" Rokubi growled, "Come on…"

Just as it seemed that this was a futile effort, Kyuubi and Rokubi gasped when they felt Sanbi's body move on its own. Sanbi was moving backwards in order to help pull Morpha out. Rokubi gasped,, the smallest smiled growing on his face. "I know that you're still in there…"

They all gave one more pull before Morpha screeched, flying out of the shark-god's throat. Sanbi sank into the water while Morpha began bouncing around the ledges of the room.

"Come back here!" Kyuubi yelled as he ran after the mass. He caught up to it and began a quick series of slashes into Morpha's gooey form.

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS!" **_Morpha screamed, jumping out of Kyuubi's way and hissing as she forced her way back into Sanbi's mouth. The storm-god groaned before his body got back up and started to shift the water in the room again.

Kyuubi jumped as two tentacles tried to grab him, but he gasped when his ankle was grabbed. "Oh no!" He yelled right before the tentacle picked him up and swung him around. "I'm… feeling… nauseous!" He yelled. Then the tentacle tossed Kyuubi towards a wall.

With a yelp from how one of the spikes cut his legs, Kyuubi sank to the floor. The orange-haired demon slowly got to his feet but he could barely make out who _he_ was, he was so dizzy.

"Hey… since when did Sanbi have a twin~?" He slurred dizzily.

"Kyuubi! The Longshot!" Rokubi called out as he was dodging tentacles of his own, "Hurry!" Kyuubi nodded but when he tried to shoot the Longshot, he kept missing.

"Too… dizzy…" He tried shaking his head as he kept trying. Rokubi saw that Sanbi was about to move again. He quickly grabbed one of Sanbi's tails in order to get him to stop.

Something inside Sanbi stopped at the feeling of contact. As he looked behind him, a single tear fell from one of his eyes.

Sanbi gave a massive roar. In an instant, all the water in the room had frozen solid. They all looked in awe as the room glittered from the icy crystal. Sanbi ripped away from Rokubi's hold in order to start slamming himself against the ice, cracking and shattering most of it.

As the shark-god thrashed around, Kyuubi asked, "What is he doing?"

"No…"

Kyuubi's ears twitched before he turned towards Rokubi and saw the brunette crying. "Rokubi?"

"Sanbi always used to tell me…" Rokubi began, "That he would kill himself before he hurt any of the people of Kon. Especially me..." As the shark slammed into one particular section of ice, some of its jagged edges slashing into his side. "Sanbi, please!" Rokubi yelled out as a splash of blood hit the floor.

"Please no…" Sakura whimpered, "I couldn't bear to see another god die." They all watched helplessly as Sanbi continued his self-abusive rampage until, suddenly,

"_**YOU AREN'T KILLING ME IN YOUR TANTRUM!"**_ Morpha jumped out of Sanbi's mouth and onto the ledge. Kyuubi charged towards the goo and slashed at it until he had it cornered. _**"HOW DARE YOU!"**_

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." Kyuubi murmured before he gave a final blow. Morpha screamed as she melted away in a burning pile of ooze. The ice in the room melted and sank away as well before a ring of light appeared at the center.

Sakura flew by the light and saw some more of her chakra floating by it. After she took it, she called out, "Guys, we can leave now…"

Sakura trailed off as she noticed how still the room had gotten. "Kyuubi? Rokubi?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry about the length of the chapter… And the briefness of the lemon scene… and the cliff-hanger. **

**Preview! **

**_Next time on __The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time__: _**

"**_Sanbi No Same! Wake up right now!"_ **

**_Has Kon lost its storm-god for good this time?_ **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	40. Lake Konya Reborn

Kyuubi slowly and quietly walked over to where Rokubi was kneeling next to the now motionless shark-god.

"Something's wrong." Rokubi whispered. Sanbi slowly transformed back to his normal self but he still lay unconscious on the floor. Rokubi smiled lightly as he whispered, "Sanbi... You can wake up now. Morpha is gone."

It was still quiet.

"Sanbi... Come on..." Rokubi shuddered as the worst possible realizations started flashing before his eyes. He shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes, "Sanbi No Same! Wake up right now!" The brunette began shaking the bluenette's body, "Right now, do you hear me? You can't die here! You can't die! Please, gods, no!"

"Sanbi can't be..." Kyuubi shook his head, "No... He's not dead... Just..." Kyuubi looked over Sanbi's body, not wanting to believe what was happening. "No, he just became my Papa... He can't die now."

Rokubi was sobbing into Sanbi's chest, trying to get him to wake up somehow, anyhow. Kyuubi fell to his knees and lay his head on Sanbi's chest, whispering so softly,

"Wake up." Suddenly, Kyuubi had a sharp gasp of air as he seemed to blank out for a moment.

* * *

_The images were... choppy. _

_It was very dark... almost like a storm. You could make out images of a giant dolphin with ten tails facing Sanbi and what looked like... like... _

_Vermillion fur..?

* * *

_

Kyuubi gasped and pulled himself away, trying to steady his breathing. Just as Rokubi was about to ask what had happened, a miracle occurred.

Blue, corded muscle sat upright, coughing heavily. Rokubi sat there in shock and Kyuubi was still trying to recover. Sakura gulped out, "Sanbi you're.."

"ALIVE!" Rokubi jumped into the blue-skinned males arms. Sanbi chuckled,

"Yeah, I'm alive..." He hissed, "Ah, watch it Rokubi... I'm still sore." At the sight of the two happily reunited, Kyuubi couldn't help it, he almost started crying. However, Sanbi looked towards the ring of light and said, "We can't avoid it anymore, can we?"

* * *

When the bright, white faded, Kyuubi looked around to find himself in the Chamber of the gods again. He was facing the blue plate that had an insignia for 'storm' but he turned when he could also see the yellow plate that had 'lightening' inscribed on it.

A moment later, there were shining lights from both plates. Rokubi appeared from the light on the lightening-plate and Sanbi appeared over the storm one. "It's so good to see you again." Kyuubi smiled. Sanbi chuckled softly before he began,

"Kyuubi, you always give me more and more reasons to thank you. You know, I expected no less from you than to be able to save me. I will finally be able to return Crystal-Water Domain and its people to their original states." Then his demeanor dimmed, "I suppose that this means that, afterwards, I have to come back to this damned Chamber..." He sighed, "Damn..."

"Sanbi?" Kyuubi asked but the shark went on groaning and mumbling,

"Both me _and_ Rokubi will have to stay here... Damn that Juubi…" Finally Kyuubi coughed, breaking the storm-god out of his muttering.

"Have either of you heard word of Hoshi's whereabouts?" Rokubi blinked,

"Hoshi?" He thought for a moment before he smiled warmly and said, "Hoshi is very much alive, Kyuubi. Trust me on this and don't be discouraged."

"But…" Kyuubi began, but he just sighed and nodded his head, ears drooping a little, "Okay."

"Nothing will stop you in your quest to bring justice and peace back to this world. Right?" Sanbi asked, Kyuubi nodding his head, "Good, then..." Sanbi hesitated. "Then..." It looked like he really didn't want to do what he had to do next but Rokubi whispered something to him,

"_(Sanbi, I know that you don't want to, but please…)"_, and he sighed before he stated,

"Please take this gem, Kyuubi." The whole chamber shined a bright blue light, when it waned, Kyuubi saw that there was now a beautiful blue jewel in his light-collar.

"Yay! We have the Gem of water. And Sanbi and Rokubi have joined in the effort against Madara!" Sakura cheered. Rokubi walked over to Sanbi and shook his head before jumping into the older demon's arms for a hug,

"I'm so glad you're back…" Sanbi smiled, brushing Rokubi's soft hair with his fingers until he looked over to Kyuubi and Sakura,

"Let's all go to Konya Island..."

* * *

Loud screeching filled the air around Lake Konya as those evil birds that had attacked Kyuubi were falling to the ground, one by one, at the hands of a familiar Youkai ninja.

Shisa growled as he threw a series of kunai at the new flock of birds that was flying towards him. Most of them fell, but there were still a few who straggled on. Shisa narrowed his eyes before he brought out, what looked like a length of thread.

Like the wind, the white-haired male jumped into the air and wound the thread around the remaining bird-monsters. When he landed back on the ground he smirked before he snapped his fingers. At once, the thread erupted into flame, surrounding the birds.

"Serves you all right." Shisa muttered before he got a running start and began to dash across the lake to the small island. He looked around, the miasma making it a bit difficult, but he smiled when he saw a bright light by the plate that was there.

Kyuubi, Sanbi, Rokubi, and Sakura appeared and Shisa hid behind the large tree. Sanbi looked around in sheer disgust at what had been done to one of his greatest works. He reached behind himself and growled,

"Wait, where is it?" Sanbi panicked for a moment before he realized, "That bastard stole my drum?"

"Wait, the drum that Rokubi gave you?" Kyuubi asked. Sanbi growled in sheer agitation before he sighed,

"Fine then, I'll just do it the other way…" Sanbi then jumped into the remnants of the lake, transforming into his shark-form as he did. He got comfortable before he inhaled deeply and let out one of his loudest roars.

Immediately, there was an immense downpour of rain. Due to the sudden onslaught of water the bird-monsters were destroyed completely. And, the greatest victory, the Lake began to fill up again.

"Lake Konya is back!" Kyuubi cheered as he and Rokubi began to run, dance, and jump around in glee. Shisa watched the young demon from the shadow of the tree before he silently walked out from his hiding place.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake..." He walked towards the group and smiled, "Kyuubi, you did it." Kyuubi gasped,

"You!", as he realized that Shisa had appeared out of nowhere again. Shisa smiled before he turned towards the two gods, Sanbi stepping out of the water,

"It is an honor to meet you two..." He bowed softly, "Sanbi of storm and Rokubi of lightening..."

* * *

"I see..." Shisa sighed as he had just finished being let in on the details of the Water Temple. "We all have to work hard to return peace to Kon for all of our sakes, don't we?" Shisa stood up and looked at the waters of the Lake, the reflection of rising sun dancing in it. "Look at it Kyuubi..." Kyuubi walked closer to the other demon, "Together, you, Rokubi, Sanbi, and even you, Sakura, destroyed the evil monster."

"I couldn't have done it alone. There is no protest to that." Kyuubi looked into the water before he looked at Shisa, gasping softly as he did.

"Once again this place is full of fresh, pure water." Sanbi kneeled down and dipped his hands into the lake. "All is as it was and should be."

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was almost in awe of how regal and handsome Shisa looked in the light of the on-coming sun. His features, though somewhat hidden by that mask, made him look like a rough-cut diamond.

Despite himself, Kyuubi wanted to see if he could sneak the mask away, just for a moment. He quietly moved his hand towards Shisa's face.

The Youkai ninja smirked a bit before he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait a minute!" Kyuubi yelled, but it was too late. Shisa was gone.

* * *

Sanbi and Rokubi had gone to thaw the ice of Crystal-Water Domain, leaving Kyuubi with words of encouragement and promises to aid him in whatever ways he needed.

Kyuubi was sitting on the edge of Konya Island and he was swishing his feet in the cool water. Sakura was flying around, but she landed on Kyuubi's shoulder and asked, "You seem upset. What's wrong?" Kyuubi sighed before he began,

"He looked so much like him… But, that can't be…" He looked up and said, "Where could he possibly be? I mean, I know that Rokubi said that he would be safe but… Every time I think about him I feel strange. Like I did when he would kiss me when we were younger…" He looked up at the fairy,

"Have you ever... felt this way about someone before Sakura?" The fairy stays silent. "Gods, I miss Hoshi..." Kyuubi groaned before he got up. He was about to leave the island. Something caught his eye. There was a stone in the ground that read,

"'When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light.'" Kyuubi looked in front of him, only seeing a small patch of land a few feet from the island. "What could that mean?" When the sun was just about to go into the sky, Sakura gasped,

"Kyuubi, shoot an arrow towards the sun!"

"The sun?" Kyuubi asked but brought out his bow to perform the action anyway. The arrow flew until it hit an invisible area and something fell to the ground. Kyuubi jumped into the water and swam over to the area. When he got there, his eyes widened as they took in a ring made up of gold and firey ruby.

"Oh…" Sakura began, "I know what this is!" Kyuubi had already succeeded in putting the ring on before Sakura explained, "This ring allows one to shoot arrows of flame!"

"Really?" Kyuubi asked as he looked at the ring, "It's really pretty too." Sakura scoffed,

"Come on! We have to go to the next Temple!" Kyuubi was about to jump into the water again before he asked,

"And where would that be?"

"Oh…"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow, we're about to go to the most hated Temple in Ocarina of Time. Let's see our preview, shall we? **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**Kyuubi, don't go near him!" **_

"_**He needs help!" **_

"_**He's possessed, damn it all, you can't help him now!"**_

_**The village of the Youkai Ninja, what danger has befallen it? **_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	41. Ashes to Ashes

_Prologue_

_(The day before...)_

_In the war-torn land of Kon, very few places were free of the influence of the King of Evil's crushing grasp._

_One such place was the small area that the Youkai ninjas called their home and sanctuary: Shion Village._

_Unknown to most, there was a vicious battle going on for the sake of this sacred place._

_In his dark, ferocious-looking castle, Madara smirked as he held a purple crystal-ball in his hands. If you looked closely, images of the Shion Village gates could be seen._

_"Let's see..." The black-haired male chuckled before he snapped his fingers._

_It seemed lie an invisible force of wind had come from nowhere. But it slammed towards the gates of Shion Village with full-on force..._

_But it was repelled by an unseen barrier._

_Madara smirked as he saw the actions taking place. "So... The Nibi No Nekomata still protects the investment of the Sanbi No Same and the Rokubi no Raijuu?" Madara's musings trailed off in a deep chuckle as he took in the situation._

_To tell the truth, Shion Village was really bugging him because he couldn't claim the piece of land from those 'wretched' demons._

_But then, he had an epiphany._

_"Oh, Nibi..." He smiled as the images changed into those of a certain house in the small village. "If I can't come from the outside to destroy the in..." His eyes began to shine black, "I'll destroy you all from the inside-out..."_

_

* * *

_

_"No.. Have to... K-Keep working..." In a darkened room in Shion Village, the waning stumps of various candles and piles of refuse fill the room._

_There is a knock on the door of the room before a feminine voice calls in, "Sweetheart? Aren't you hungry? I've just made your favorite..."_

_Two fists slam onto the work-desk in the room._

_"GO AWAY, DAMN IT!" With a yelp, the other presence retreats, leaving the being in the room to his own devices._

_Muttering to himself, the young bomb-maker Deidara sits back down at his table and goes back to his work. Which he has been at for the past year non-stop._

_Not eating._

_Not sleeping._

_Not even going out unless it was for more materials for his work._

_His once blonde, shiny hair was dull and matted, his smooth skin was paling and weathered, and his blonde eyes were dull, still, sunken in._

_"Gotta finish, un... Keep working... Oh, that's good, un..." Deidara murmured as he dug into a box of clay and mixed it with bomb-juice before he began to sculpt it into a small animal._

_The blonde worked like this for what seemed like hours until a voice spoke, "Well now, what do we have here?" Instantly, Deidara covered his work and screamed,_

_"NO! It's not finished yet, un!" The voice chuckled as a gossamer layer of chakra took the form of the King of Evil._

_"Really? And just what is it that you're doing?" Deidara's eyes widened before he backed away from his desk and spoke,_

_"He tells me what t-to build, un..." He swallowed, "I've never had such wonderful ideas and work ethic since he's come to me..."_

_The flat figure raised an eyebrow before he shot out a hand towards the blonde's head. Before Deidara had a chance to even move, Madara's voice hissed, "Shh." When the blonde went still, Madara kept talking, "Oh Bongo Bongo... Wake up my wonderful Shadow Beast..."_

_As Madara was talking, Deidara flinched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It looked like the blonde had passed. Until a deep, rasping, almost dead-voice flowed from the blonde's lips. __**"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT NAME, HUMAN..." **__Madara chuckled before he smiled,_

_"So this is where you've been hiding out all these years."_

_**"WHERE ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GO WITH THAT DAMNED CAT KILLING OFF ANYTHING THAT EVEN SMELLS OF EVIL?"**__ The spirit that was using Deidara's body as a medium spoke. Madara shook his head again as he looked around._

_"It seems that you are in need of a body of your own." When Deidara's head nodded, Madara continued, "What say you about a little... proposition that I have in mind?"_

_**"WILL THE RIVERS OF KON RUN RED WITH BLOOD?"**__ Bongo Bongo chuckled. Madara cackled,_

_"Of course, my friend!"_

At Lake Konya, there was a special area reserved for fishing. It was early in the morning, the only creatures that were stirring were shimmering dragonflies that skimmed across the water and the slow-moving fish below the water.

Suddenly, a net was flung across the water, shocking the fish as some fled and some were drawn up into the rope net. The device was picked up into the hull of a boat by, who else but a familiar orange-haired demon. "Let's see..." He sighed, wiping at his forehead before he called to the shore, "Aoi-san! Should I cast out another net?"

A water-demon who was standing ashore shook his head and called back, "No, that's more than enough! Thanks a lot Kyuubi! You should get the boat back to the shore and join us for breakfast!"

After the trials of the Water Temple, Kyuubi had to find a place to stay for the day; he just felt so exhausted. It was while he was taking a nap on the shore that a small demon girl saw him and began tugging on his long ears. When Kyuubi finally got up, he saw that he was looking up at two small demon girls.

Their parents had been kind enough to give him a place to rest, so Kyuubi thought it only right to repay them by helping the father with his fishing boat.

* * *

The mother of this fishing family, a pretty, once farm-working demon, was finishing her setting of the table with her daughters. Her fluffy ears perked up when she heard the kitchen door open and she smiled, "I was wondering when you would get back, Aoi, have you been working this young man too hard?"

Kyuubi shook his head, "It's nothing really, I should be doing more!" Aoi smiled,

"See Honey? He's fine!" Honey rolled her eyes before she told her daughters to sit down and gesture for Kyuubi to take a seat. The younger girl, Maya, called out,

"Kyuubi-san! Sit next to me!"

"No, next to me!" Aya, the older, pouted. Kyuubi chuckled before he took a seat between the two small girls, the young ones cheering as he did.

Honey dished out a meal of berries and a wheat-cereal with small sides of meat and an egg for everyone. Sakura flew down to the table, where Kyuubi placed a berry in front of her. "It looks great, Honey-san."

Honey smiled and said thank you before she nodded towards Maya, "Maya-chan, would you like to pray for us today?" The small demon nodded and looked towards the wall behind her father's seat. Kyuubi looked and gasped softly at what he saw. Engraved into the wall were depictions of five of the gods of Kon and decorations of their element.

Hachibi No Hachimata stood in a grove of Cherry-blossom trees.

Yonbi No Sokou danced with flares of magma at her sides.

Sanbi No Same walked on the waters of Lake Konya.

The next engraving, Kyuubi wasn't really sure of.

There was a demon-woman with cat-like ears and amethyst-shaded hair walked through a graveyard.

Finally, in a twister of sand and wind, Kyuubi saw Gobi in his wolf-form racing with the Ichibi No Shukaku in their raccoon-form. Kyuubi was so entranced by the art-work that he flinched when Maya began,

"'May the gods of Kon bless us with this meal that we are about to receive. Let them continue to watch over us from the heavens and from the Sacred Temples of Kon.

Hachibi-sama in the Forest Temple...

Lady Yonbi in the Fire Temple...

Sanbi-sama in the Water Temple...

Nibi-sama in the Shadow Temple...

Gobi-sama and Ichibi-sama in the Spirit Temple...

May they band together to delver us from evil and bring the land of Kon back into light." They all bowed before they began eating.

It was a while later, when the meal was halfway through, that Kyuubi asked, "Would you all happen to know where the Temples of Shadow and Spirt are?" Aoi smiled,

"The Shadow Temple is located deep inside Shion Village, protected by the Youkai Ninjas. But the Spirit Temple..." He frowned and looked at the table. "It's deep in teh desert run by those humans."

The table went silent and everyone continued eating.

* * *

Kyuubi walked out of the door with Sakura floating near his head as he waved back to teh family, "Thank you for everything!"

"You come back whenever you need to, dear!" Honey called over. Kyuubi waved for a few more minutes before he walked towards the entrance of the Lake.

"So, we know where to go now, right Sakura?" Kyuubi smiled. Sakura nodded and replied,

"That's right, now let's go!"

* * *

Almost as soon as they got to the gates of Shion Village, however, they were shocked to see people fleeing the village.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi shook his head but ran into the village. He gasped when he saw what was happening. Flames, burning, destroying, murdering... They had covered every aspect of the rustic, warm village was on fire.

"This... what happened here?" He growled as he looked around. Suddenly, his ears twitched. He turned and saw another shocking sight. It was Shisa, looking furious as he fought against... "Deidara?"

The blonde demon, looked... so different. He was smiling maniacally, his eyes wide and glazed over with black. He was riding on his clay bird but, every so often, he tossed out hundreds of small clay creatures.

But when they left his arms, they all came to life. Some scattering away to explode on buildings... others flying towards Shisa and towards the Shion Village Well. Shisa growled, trying to keep the creatures away from the well. Yet, Deidara cackled as he sent another wave of explosives towards the white-haired male.

There was a flurry of explosions before Shisa fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Shisa, hold on!" Kyuubi called over before he rushed over towards the Youkai. Shisa flinched as he heard Kyuubi's cry. He shot back up and yelled,

"Get back, Kyuubi!" But Kyuubi didn't listen. Instead, he kept on until he was able to help to white-haired demon steady himself. "I told you to stay back." Shisa growled. Kyuubi returned it,

"What, and watch you die here?" An eerie chuckle brought their attention towards the blonde demon ahead of them. Deidara was chuckling as the bird floated in front of the well. The blonde chuckled again before he let a few more bombs crawl to the well, the explosions making the stones rattle.

"Shit..." Shisa hissed, bringing out a kunai and preparing for another attack. It was then that Kyuubi asked,

"What is going on here Shisa? What is wrong with Deidara?" Shisa clenched his jaw, muttering,

"Just stay back, Kyuubi... Don't do anything... to startle him..." There was another explosion and Shisa's eyes widened as a gasp tore from his throat. The well had been destroyed. The crackling of flames and rubble rang throughout the small village. Deidara jumped from his bird and looked at the demolished well in front of him. Slowly, very slowy, the blonde turned around and smirked before he spoke,

_**"YOU HAVE FAILED, YOUKAI..."**_ Kyuubi jumped into action almost instantly, pulling out his bow and arrow. His crimson eyes narrowed as he tightened the bow.

"Who are you?" Deidara blinked before he burst into a laughing-fit. Kyuubi, getting angrier by the second, growled. The arrow in the bow caught on fire before he shot it right passed the blonde's ear. When Deidara was distracted, Kyuubi charged at the blonde.

"Kyuubi, don't go near him!" Shisa yelled, Kyuubi responding,

"He needs help!"

"HELP?" Shisa screamed, "Kyuubi! He's possessed, damn it all, you can't help him now!" Just before Kyuubi had made it over, there was a deep rumbling from underneath the ground. Shisa and Kyuubi watched as a deep, thick, black mist creeped up from the remnants of the well.

It creeped along the ground, hissing and groaning, before it surrounded Deidara in a tightly wrapped cocoon. A second later, the mist slunk away, leaving Deidara's body to collapse onto the ground.

"Deidara!" Kyuubi yelled, rushing over to the blonde. The mist did a complete u-turn, and began rushing towards the younger demon. Kyuubi was no more than a foot from the blonde's body when he saw the mist rush towards him. It formed into a large fist and slammed into him with the force of a rock-slide.

"KYUUBI!" Shisa screamed, rushing over to try and catch the orange-haired male. The force was so strong, however, that both of them went flying into the remaining wall of a nearby building.

Kyuubi was in... so much... pain... His thoughts were fading in and out.

The last thing that he noticed before his eyes drifted to a close, was the labored breathing of the male behind him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Not much to say, I have things to work on because next week's update is definitely going to have to be early. Why? Let's just say it starts with 'Anime' and ends with 'Expo'. Preview time!**

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time:**_

_**"You can't fool someone who can see with eyes of truth, dearie."**_

_**In the remnants of Shion Village, a strange figure appears...**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	42. Learn to See the Truth

**A/N: **

**Cast reminder: **

**Kyuubi- Naruto Uzumaki **

**Sakura the fairy- Sakura Haruno **

**Shisa- ? **

**Old Lady Shimaka- OC

* * *

**

_"Kyuubi..." _

_"Kyuubi..."_

The young demon tried opening his eyes, but was only rewarded with blurred, smoky images.

_"Wake up, Kyuubi!" _

With a groan, Kyuubi tried again. This time around, he saw what looked like black snow falling all around. Yet, when some fell onto his cheeks, he realized what it was.

Ashes.

'Why do things like this happen?' He asked, eyes looking up at the sky. 'Haven't enough people suffered enough?' Abruptly, Sakura flew in front of his face and exclaimed,

"Thank the gods you've come to!" Kyuubi sat up, noticing that he felt fine, all his injuries had vanished.

"You always heal so well." Kyuubi blinked before he turned and saw Shisa wrapping his own arm in a bandage.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi rushed over, just for Shisa to hold up his hand.

"It's fine, I'll be okay as soon as things calm down." The white-haired male took a breath as he tightened the wrap. He then spoke, "Kyuubi, something terrible has happened."

"I can guess from the state of the village." Kyuubi looked at the demons who were trying to redeem whatever they could from the ruin. Shisa shook his head.

"That mist that surrounded Deidara-"

"Deidara!" Kyuubi cried out, interrupting the Youkai again. He rushed over to a small group of people who were trying to carry Deidara's body away. "No! He can't be gone! Deidara!" When the demons picked up teh blonde, there was a glimmer of hope.

Exhausted blue eyes drifted open, a weak voice asking, "Kyuubi?" The demons stopped where they were and let Kyuubi slowly walk over.

"Deidara... I'm so sorry about all of this..." The blonde shook his head and whimpered,

"It's okay, un... In fact, thank you..." He swallowed a bit, "I'm not sure if I could have lived with that thing inside of me anymore, un..." Deidara softly smiled and reached a hand out towards the orange-haired demon. Kyuubi gently grasped it and whispered,

"You're going to be okay? Right?" Deidara laughed softly before he asked,

"Do you know what makes something... a true work of art, un?" Kyuubi shook his head. "Heh... heh... It's the impact it makes... after its..."

It was almost as if watching a scene through a thickened fog as Deidara's hand fell to the ground.

Kyuubi was... he slowly sank to the ground as the other demon's carried the blonde away. When the others were gone, Shisa walked over, Sakura accompanying him. The Youkai Ninja tried to rest a hand on the younger's shoulder, speaking, "I am so sorry Kyuubi. I-"

"What happened?" Kyuubi asked, not even looking away from the ground. However, Shisa gritted his teeth before stating,

"Your interruptions are really getting to be-" In a flash, Shisa found himself face to face with furious, burning crimson eyes, bared fangs, and a roar of,

"You are going to tell me what the hell happened here, Shisa! NOW!" The Last word made Shisa flinch back a bit. Never had Kyuubi shown such ferocity. It was almost...

Frightening.

Kyuubi was livid. He was so enraged at everything, everyone! Madara for ruining Kon, the gods for not being able to do anything, Shisa for not keeping the Well from being destroyed, Hoshi for abandoning him... It was just too much.

The demon let out a scream of anguish before he sank back down to his knees and sobbed; long and hard. "I can't take it anymore!" He cried, "What am I doing all this for? I don't even know if what I'm working towards is making it better or ten times worse!" Kyuubi panted for a second, catching his breath, "No one's here to help me! I'm all on my own! I have no idea what I'm doing, I fail at everything!"

_"Told you."_ A dark voice chuckled inside Kyuubi. The young demon sobbed, placing his face onto the ground.

"OH GODS! He was right! Why am I here? I can't save anyone!"

"Kyuubi!" Shisa growled, moving to the ground and wrapping the hysterical demon in his arms. Damn the gods, he thought, especially Juubi. He knew that this would happen. This was just too much too handle for one individual, and when that individual was only eight years old... "Shh... shh... calm down now." He whispered, brushing orange hair between his fingers. Wen Shisa could still feel Kyuubi shivering, he hugged him tighter and began to hum, hoping to sooth the frazzled male's thoughts.

Kyuubi stiffened as his mind instantly recognized the melody that Shisa was humming. It was Hoshi's Lullaby.

_"Shisa, how..?" Kyuubi gasped, noticing that his voice was different. Younger. He looked at his hands and saw that they were smaller. "What is this?" _

_"Shh..." Kyuubi looked up and saw that he had his head laying in the lap of the young Prince Hoshi. _

_"Hoshi!" Kyuubi smiled. Hoshi smiled as he kept brushing Kyuubi's hair. "I really miss you." _

_"I know." Hoshi replied. "But... just wait a little longer." There was silence again before Hoshi whispered, "I will never be able to thank you enough, you realize that? You are just as brave and spiritually powerful as any of the gods, if not more so." _

_"Don't give up." Hoshi whispered. "Just fight on a little longer, Kyuubi." _

"Hoshi?" Kyuubi opened his eyes but found himself back in Shion Village, laying in Shisa's lap. "Sorry. He groaned as he got up, "Did I fall asleep?" Shisa smiled,

"Sure, let's say that." Then Shisa asked, "Are you alright now?" When Kyuubi nodded, the Youkai Ninja began, "An evil monster of shadow has been released."

"The monster that possessed Madara?" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

"Nibi No Nekomata had sealed the creature away at the bottom of this well..." Shisa continued, "Yet Madara's influence has gotten so bad that Nibi's seal broke and it has escaped into the Shadow Temple!"

"What should I do?" Kyuubi asked.

"Shion Village is the last strnghold against Madara's evil! Nibi needs all the help that she can get!"

"Where is the Shadow Temple, Shisa?" Sakura asked,

"The entrance to the Shadow Temple is deep in the Graveyard of this village." Shisa replied, "The only thing that I can do is to teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple..." He brought out his lute and tested the strings while Kyuubi brought out the Metronome of Time, "This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that my people call home: The Nocturne of Shadow." The white-haired demon cleared his throat before beginning,

_**'Through the darkness**_

_**One must go... **_

_**The place that **_

_**Light shall never know...**_

_**Nightmares **_

_**call this place their home... **_

_**In death, **_

_**we all freely roam...'**_ The song was so dark, but Kyuubi slowly realized that the Youkai Ninja's lived in darkness. Shisa was telling the story of the Youkai.

_**'Go forth into **_

_**the darkness... **_

_**To find things akin **_

_**To madness... **_

_**Through this path we must go, **_

_**Embracing Mother Shadow...' **_

Shisa looked up and whispered, "Now you try." Kyuubi nodded and set his Metronome to the same rythym and began,

_**'Go forth into **_

_**the darkness... **_

_**To find things akin **_

_**To madness...'**_ Shisa joined back in,

_**'Through this path we must go, **_

_**Embracing Mother Shadow...' **_

Sakura flew over and announced, "Kyuubi, you've learned the Nocturne of Shadow!" Shisa nodded and walked away a few steps before he stated,

"I'll take care of the village! I'm counting on you." And, with a simple hand-sign, disappeared in a cloud of ashes.

Kyuubi nodded before he sang the song one more time. Afterwards, a swarm of purple fairies surrounded them and flew in a flurry, sweeping them away.

* * *

It was dark in the Graveyard when the purple swarm dropped the demon and the fairy on a plate that had the symbol of the Royal Family decorated with insignias of darkness and death. All this was on the ledge over-looking the area. "Let's go!" Kyuubi called out as he walked into the darkened path behind them.

Inside, it was a dark chamber filled with unlit torches and beyond that was a sealed off door. "Oh great." Sakura huffed, "How do we get inside?" But Kyuubi was looking around at all of the torches.

"I can hardly see in here-Oh!" Then he remembered the Pearl of Flame. He brought out the necklace and held the pearl in hand as he recited "'The flame of passion is more intense than that of the hottest flare.'" The Pearl glowed before a good-sized flame grew and lit all of the torches in the room. "That's better."

Suddenly, the door began to slowly rise up. When it was completely up, Kyuubi ran into the darkened pathway.

Kyuubi and Sakura were in a dark tunnel-like path. He carefully walked through the darkened walkway before he came to a gap in the floor. He brought out his LongShot and latched it to the other side before he was pulled over.

But that was where he came to a halting stop. In front of him was a painting of some sort of bizarre creature. "Is it demon or human?" He asked. All of a sudden, Sakura yelped as her whole being turned purple. "Sakura!" Kyuubi yelled as he reached a clawed hand towards his friend but she yelled back,

"Don't touch me!" Kyuubi stilled at the cry.

"But Sakura..."

"The spirits of... this Temple... of the Graveyard..." Sakura whimpered. "Trying to speak... through me..." She whimpered again before a cold, dead voice spoke,

_"This Temple shall only open... for one who can see with eyes of truth..." _

"What?" Kyuubi yelled. "I have to get in here!"

_"Only open... eyes of truth..." _

Then Sakura collapsed into Kyuubi's hand. "Shit!" Kyuubi growled out. He had no choice in the matter, he had to leave.

* * *

Kyuubi slowly walked back into the damaged Village of Shion. He was raking his mind, trying to figure out what the spirits of the Temple were trying to say. "Why can't I get into the Temple? And what did they mean by 'Eyes of Truth'?" Kyuubi was wondering aloud until his ears twitched at the sound of cracking wood.

He looked over and saw an old demon woman slowly walking passed right where a building was about to collapse. "Look out!" He yelled as he rushed over and pushed the woman out of the way just before the building fell. "Thank goodness that was avoided..." He sighed. Then a warm hand pat him on the head, saying,

"Why, thank you little one." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as he regarded the older demon. She was a petite female demon, with white hair and elongated ears. Much like a cat. And she was all smiles.

"Um, you're welcome." Kyuubi bowed, "But I'm not really little." The old demon laughed, opening her eyes revealing, shining lavender eyes.

"You can't fool someone who can see with eyes of truth, dearie." Kyuubi gasped and was about to ask a question when she continued, "Ah, there used to be a demon who trained people in the way of true sight. His house used to be where the well..." She frowned, "Was."

"Ma'am, you said something about-"

"Oh, don't say 'ma'am'. Everyone here just calls me Old Lady Shimaka." Shimaka grinned a cat-like grin.

"Okay..." Kyuubi sighed, closing his eyes. "You said something about eyes of..." Kyuubi gasped when he looked up and saw that Shimaka was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **_

_**"Why is the Sanbi No Same on top of the Windmill?" **_

_**"He says it's the only area where he can be close enough." **_

_**Kon gets a much needed storm and it starts in Shion Village.**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	43. The Song of Storms

Kyuubi walked around Shion Village, trying to take in what Shimaka had said. He was about to ask Sakura about something else when he heard familiar music. "Hey, I wonder if the windmill girl's okay."

Kyuubi ran up the stairs and opened the door into the windmill.

Inside, the windmill looked very much the same as when Kyuubi walked in as a child. There was one key difference, however:

By gods, did the Windmill girl (woman) look pissed.

She forcefully played her accordion, flaring her nose and murmuring angry phrases at given moments. Kyuubi gulped as he walked over and asked,

"Um... Excuse me?"

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled back. Kyuubi flinched back before he asked,

"I just wanted to see what was wrong!" She sighed back, softening her movements,

"I've just been so angry these past ten years..."

"Is it because of Madara's takeover?" Kyuubi asked. The Windmill woman scoffed,

"Hardly! I actually don't mind Madara taking over." At Kyuubi's disgusted look, she added, "It's better than what the damn water-god did."

"I almost feel like I'm going to regret asking," Kyuubi sighed, "But what did he do?" The Windmill woman growled before she stated,

"I remember to the point in time when Sanbi No Same went on top of this Windmill, claiming he had to do something important, and sang this horrible song! Agh, I can still remember it!" The Windmill woman played a melody on her accordian. It seemed to go round and round... round and round... Kyuubi listened but he had to ask,

"Did this song have any... lyrics, maybe?"

"Why the hell would I remember the lyrics to the song that destroyed my..." She slowly looked up when she heard creaking, "Windmill?" Part of the roof of the Windmill broke away, and a torrent of still-water rushed down. "AH!" She screamed, "This is all your fault!" She pointed towards Kyuubi.

"What in the name of Kon did I do?" He yelled back. The demon-woman narrowed her eyes before she gasped,

"No... You're him..."

"Who?" Kyuubi blinked.

"You're the stupid demon brat who left here with the Sanbi on that day all those years ago!" Just before the woman tried to grab him, Kyuubi ducked and rushed out of the room before the woman could so anything besides yell in fury.

* * *

"The well..." Kyuubi groaned, walking around Shion Village, pulling at his hair trying to figure this out.

"Kyuubi?" Sakura began. When Kyuubi looked at her, she added, "Maybe the man who taught people how to see the truth was still around. Ten years ago?" Kyuubi gasped and he nodded before he stated,

"To Kon Field!"

* * *

Kyuubi rushed through Kon Field, trying to hurry to Kon Castle Town. He was on a good speed until he reached the sign-post in front of the decimated Castle Town.

There was a raspy cackle before an angry-looking spirit rose from the ground and rushed towards Kyuubi, lantern swinging in hand. Kyuubi mananged to jump out of the way, just in time to avoid the hit. "I don't have the time for this!" Kyuubi growled before he brought out his bow and shot a flaming arrow right between the spirit's eyes.

It dissappeared in a plume of flame but left behind a golden, literally, golden-shaded flame. Kyuubi looked at the flame for a moment before it dissappeared. "Hey!" He called out.

"Kyuubi, look at your satchel." Sakura stated, and Kyuubi opened his satchel, just to see that the shining flame had gone into one of his empty bottles. Kyuubi blinked before he stated,

"Let's go.", and he walked into the decimated ruins.

* * *

Yet, the orange-haired demon didn't even get passed the first couple of buildings when there was a wailing from the bottle in the satchel. Kyuubi looked inside again and saw that the flame in the bottle was reaching towards the building that had the strangely decorated door.

"Should we go in?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi gulped,

"It would be nice to know how this building stayed intact..." Kyuubi took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked in.

Inside, the building was dark, the only light coming from what looked like a cage. Kyuubi walked forward a bit and saw that there were flames, much like the one he had, in different shades in the cage. "How are they staying in?" His curiosity got the best of him.

Slowly, what Kyuubi thought was a covered package moved. He jumped back and saw a figure rising into a sitting position. Dressed in a black cloak, they had short white hair, ruby eyes, white cat-ears, a fluffy white tail, and pale skin. He held up a type of cane that he used to smack the cage of the rambunctious flames.

"Shut the fuck up in there!" Then he looked at Kyuubi and smirked, "Hey cutie... What's someone like you doing in the Spirit Shop?" Kyuubi growled slightly before he asked,

"Spirit Shop?" The albino nodded.

"Yep. My name's Hidan, by the way. These past few years, Kon has been infested with the unrestful, corrupted spirits of the dead. These spirits can be used for all sorts of uses with chakra or magic." He smirked again, "And for people like me, the business of buying and selling these things has been going so well, I can only hope things get worse! Ha ha ha!"

Kyuubi's hands clenched into a fist before he spoke, "You take those..." He looked into the cage and almost felt sorry for the Spirits. "Things, right?" Hidan laughed,

"Hell yeah! I'll even pay you in pure gold pieces!" Kyuubi didn't want to be, but he found himself intrigued by Hidan's offer. So he dug into his satchel and pulled out the bottle that contained the golden flame. Hidan's eyes widened and he snatched the bottle away from Kyuubi. "Such a beautiful color..." He whispered. Then he looked up and offered, "100 gold pieces." Kyuubi blinked before he said,

"Deal." Hidan handed Kyuubi the money and Kyuubi thanked him before saying a quick good-bye and leaving the building.

Gods, did he want to beat the smile off of that demon's face.

* * *

Later on, we find Kyuubi walking into teh inner-workings of the Temple of Time. With Sakura's help, he found his way to the room where he had originally found the Kyuubi No Kitsune cloak. "Now," Sakura began, "Just take off the cloak and place it back on the pedestal. Then we should travel back in time." Kyuubi gulped before he nodded and slowly took off the vermillion-fur cloak.

He felt strange without it, but he knew it didn't truly belong to him. So he placed it on the pedestal. "Well?" He asked the fairy, who was looking away.

"Any moment now..." As if on cue, that rainbow light appeared again. It filled the whole room until everything disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Kyuubi groaned as he came to. He rubbed at his eyes and slowly opened them to see a small hand in front of him. He gasped as he stood up and looked around himself, noticing that he was younger. "Wait." He said, in his cute younger voice. He pinched his cheek and after recoiling in pain, he stated, "I'm back in the past." Sakura slowly flew up, a bit drowsy from the trip.

"Oh, Kyuubi," She began, almost sounding dejected, "You're a child again." Kyuubi nodded and brought out the Metronome of Time.

"Time to go back to Shion Village!" He called out before singing the Nocturne of Shadow.

* * *

Kyuubi and Sakura walked into Shion VIllage from the Graveyard and Kyuubi sighed, noting that this version of the village was still safe and intact. Yet, something was amiss.

The blue skies? No.

The demon-chickens running around again (damn it all, Deidara...)? No.

The demons crowding around the base of the Windmill? Hm, that could be it. Kyuubi walked over, trying to see what the commotion was about. His crimson eyes widened as he saw what had peeked everyone's interests. The sight of blue was unmistakable.

Kyuubi walked slowly into the crowd and asked, "Why is the Sanbi No Same on top of the Windmill?" Another demon smiled,

"He says it's the only area where he can be close enough." Kyuubi blinked,

"Close enough... for what?" Abruptly, the Windmill girl ran out of the Windmill and yelled,

"Hey! Hey, get down from there!" But Sanbi simply sat on the roof of the Windmill, as if in a meditative stance. Everyone watched on until, a few moments later, Kisame stood up. He looked up at the sky, eyes blue, and whispered,

"I hope you two are ready." He took a breath before beginning to play a rythym on the blue drum. It went round and round... round and round. Kyuubi gasped,

"It's the song that the crazy Windmill Lady talked about!" Sanbi played for a moment before he sang,

_**'Rainy day, **_

_**Stormy days, **_

_**Lightning crashes overhead...**_

_**Wind whips around...**_

_**Thunder blasts down...**_

_**Gales roar,**_

_**Panic soars**_

_**Nature clashes with itself...**_

_**Time will calm this war...'**_ Kyuubi was in awe. Sanbi really did have a good singing voice. As the shark played, the demons below noted that the skies were growing gray. A moment later, streaks of lightening started to be seen.

_**'See the sky, **_

_**Hear it's cry, **_

_**Teardrops falling to the ground...**_

_**Color has fled... **_

_**Greyness has spread... **_

_**Flee this place,**_

_**Flee this place,**_

_**Sadness leaking overhead...**_

_**Time will soothe this war...'**_ When the sounds of crackling lightening and booming thunder sounded, it was a bit scary. But no one moved. It was too mesmerizing.

_**'Raindrops fall, **_

_**Raindrops fall, **_

_**Clouds are bawling endlessly...**_

_**Darkness has spanned...**_

_**Flooding this land...**_

_**Standing tall, **_

_**Through the fall, **_

_**Light is peering through the clouds...**_

_**Time will calm this war...'**_ Sanbi whispered something before all the water in the well suddenly, disappeared.

"What the hell is this?" The Windmill girl screamed. Sanbi growled out a command in the language of the gods before a shower of rain began to fall from the sky.

_**'Mirthful tears, **_

_**Mirthful tears, **_

_**Sunlight beams through lawlessness...**_

_**Raindrops still fall...**_

_**Soothing this brawl...**_

_**High above, **_

_**Up above, **_

_**Spread across the gleaming sky...**_

_**Time will end this war...'**_ With one last thundering boom and another flash of lightening, Sanbi called out,

_**'Hear now, the Song of Storms!' **_When the song was done, the other demons began to go get things to collect the rain water, while some tried to calm the angry Windmill demon-girl down. Sanbi sighed, that had taken a lot out of him. But when he opened his now black eyes and looked down he saw a familiar face.

"Kyuubi?" The shark-god jumped down and smiled, "I haven't seen you since..." He gulped before he smiled, "So, how have you been?" Kyuubi and Sanbi talked for a while, Kyuubi just all smiles because he got to see his Papa again. But, alas, the time came that he had to think,

"Papa?"

"Hai?"

"Do you know about... Eyes of truth?" Sanbi blinked, asking,

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking of such things?" Kyuubi nodded. And he was about to change the subject when he saw something in the well.

"Is that a ladder?" He asked. Kyuubi rushed over to the well and saw, in fact, a steel ladder. "Why would that be there?" His eyes widened, "Unless..."

"Kyuubi?" Sanbi called over, "What are you doing there?" Kyuubi simply nodded to Sakura before he jumped over the ledge of the well and into the darkness. "KYUUBI!" Sanbi roared in horror, immediately jumping in to follow the small demon.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"The darkness in here... Grr..." **_

_**"Sanbi-sama!" **_

_**"It's stifling... We have to get out of here quick, Kyuubi..." **_

_**In the Village of Shion, there is a well... **_

_**Where that well leads to, no one can tell... **_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	44. The Shion Village Well

Kyuubi and Sakura screamed as they fell through a dark tunnel. The fall was cut short when they landed in a pile of dirt and muck. Shaking some of the mess off of himself, he groaned, "I'm never going to be able to wear this kimono again..." Suddenly,

"LOOK OUT!" Kyuubi jumped out of the way right before Sanbi fell into the same spot of muck that Kyuubi had landed in not a minute ago.

"Papa?" Kyuubi blinked. The shark-god groaned in response,

"Oh... I think I lost one of my teeth..." He stood and searched his mouth with his tongue for a moment before sighing, "Okay, it's growing back. Now," He looked at Kyuubi, "What is going through your head, Kyuubi?" Kyuubi gulped at the anger rolling off the older demon. So, what else could he do. With a whimper, he looked up at Sanbi with big, red eyes and said,

"I-I'm sorry! Someone told me that I needed to be able to see with Eyes of Truth, so... I had to come down here!" He bit his lip before whining, "I'm sorry..." Sanbi groaned before he sighed,

"Don't worry about it. Nothing we can do now except see where this damned tunnel goes." Kyuubi smiled and nodded before asking Sakura,

"Where should we-"

"Not again..." Kyuubi gasped and looked at his friend. The fairy had turned purple again and was groaning in pain as she tried to get a handle of the forces possessing her body.

"Sakura!" Kyuubi wanted to hold the fairy, to comfort her pain a little, but Sanbi held him back. "Sanbi..."

"It's not good to disturb those who the spirits have selected. When they have said what they want to say, she's going to be fine." As if on cue, a new, dead voice rasped out using Sakura's body,

_"Look for the eye of truth..."_, Before she collapsed to the floor. Kyuubi ran over and picked Sakura up. Just as Sanbi said, the fairy groaned a bit before she asked,

"Can we please find what we came for and get out of here? I can't stand the possessions..." Kyuubi nodded but looked around. It seemed like they were trapped in a closed off space.

"Wait a moment..." Sanbi murmured as he walked over to the wall in front of them. He narrowed his eyes, the whole of them turning blue, before he pressed his hand towards the surface.

Or lack thereof.

The shark-god's hand slipped right through the wall, genuinely shocking the two youngsters behind him. "This wall isn't really here." He stated, "Come on, let's go." Still a bit unsure, Kyuubi walked over and pressed his hand, his fingers slipping through the wall.

"What is this?" Kyuubi gasped. Sanbi muttered,

"I'll explain on the other side.", as they walked on through.

* * *

They found themselves in a strange new room. The floors were covered in dingy water, spiders crawled and made their homes on the walls without restraint. There were more of those strange paintings that Kyuubi had seen in the Shadow Temple. And, what was the eeriest, there were cages in here.

As if, they were meant for...

"'In the Village of Shion, there is a well...'" Sanbi's voice began, startling Kyuubi out of his observations,

"'Where that well leads to, no one can tell...

The prisoners and sinners of Kon's past...

Are trapped in the Shadows.

How long will they last?'"

Kyuubi gulped and asked, "Papa, what was that?" Sanbi shook himself out of his thoughts before he explained,

"Nibi No Nekomata, our two-tailed cat-goddess of death and darkness, has always had a morbid sense of being. That poem..."

* * *

_"AAGGHH!" The voice of a tortured demon rings out through the darkness as the ancient Youkai Ninjas bring a prisoner into a darkened cell. No lights, no sounds, no inkling of time or companionship. The Ninjas close the doors, ignoring the demon's screams and pleas. _

_They bow to the figure behind them and she looks down with smiling, lavender, almond-shaped eyes. "What is the trespass?" _

_"The rape and murder of a child, my lady." One of the ninjas replied. With a condescending smile, the figure extends a hand towards the closed door before dark flames arose and sealed the area off. _

_Permanently.

* * *

_

_Screams and roars echoed out throughout the darkness as three of the gods: the shark, the cat, the serpent, brought judgement to another criminal. The offense? Destroying a part of Juubi-sama's Temple.

* * *

_

Sanbi sighed, getting out of his memory, "...Represents the things that Shion Village hides from the rest of Kon." When the area went silent, Kyuubi wanted to say something. But the thought vanished when the sound of heavy flapping could be heard. The two demons turned and saw a giant skull with bat wings flapping down the path. It gave a cough and a swarm of green flame surrounded it.

Luckily, the skull didn't seem to be that bright so it just went on down the pathway. "Maybe it knows where we need to go in order to find this 'Eye of Truth'!" Sakura stated.

"At risk of staying here longer than we need to," Sanbi began as the trio walked through the dark, damp catacombs. And by the 'trio walked', we maen Sanbi was carrying Kyuubi on his shoulders again, "Maybe I should just go ahead and tell you about Eyes of Truth." Kyuubi blinked before looking down. "The demons of Kon can do many different things. And some can even train themselves to imitate the abilities of the gods." Sanbi stopped to make sure that the area was safe to walk in before he continued, "One of these abilities is to be able to see with eyes of truth, meaning you can see things others usually can." Just then, Sanbi's eyes turned blue and he jumped over the area in front of them.

"What was that for?" Kyuubi asked. Sanbi blinked the blue away from his eyes for a second so he could see normally. He then responded,

"There's a hole in the floor over there. It's invisible to the naked eye, so..."

"Wow..." Kyuubi blinked. "So, what are you doing when you look into the sky?"

"Oh, that?" Sanbi chuckled, "I mostly use my Eyes of Truth to check on the chakra streams of Kon. You see, Kyuubi," Sanbi looked up as he kept walking through the muck, "The safety and progress of Kon all relies on a delicate balance. Every living thing helps support this balance. And keeping care of the chakra of Kon helps with this balance. You understand?" Kyuubi nodded a bit and they kept walking until Sakura's attention was attracted to a frog-shaped statue that was pouring water from its mouth.

Sakura flew over to it and looked at it before she asked, "Could you guys play 'Hoshi's Lullaby' over here?" The two demons walked over and Kyuubi brought out his Metronome. No sooner had the final note been sung, that the water stopped pouring and all the water on the floor dried up.

"Yet, it did not help at all." Sanbi panted as they ended up back where they had come in.

"Well, maybe we should- Wah!" Kyuubi yelped out as he felt this ride keeling over. With a grunt, Kyuubi fell to the floor. "Ow... Sanbi-sama~! What was that for? I..." Kyuubi slowly turned around and gasped at the sight. Sanbi looked miserable! He was panting and coughing and his whole frame was shivering. "Papa!" Kyuubi cried, "What's wrong? Tell me!" Sanbi tried to stand up,

"The darkness in here... Grr...", but ended up falling rigth back to teh floor, coughing.

"Sanbi-sama!" Kyuubi struggled to get thestorm-god to his feet. Sanbi tried to help, groaning out,

"It's stifling... We have to get out of here quick, Kyuubi..." He gulped, "Gods and fairies aren't meant to be subjected to areas of darkness for long." Kyuubi bit his lip before he looked around. There had to someplace he could take Sanbi that would give him time to rest or something and-

Was that a door? There, in what used to be a pool of water. It was! Sanbi seemed to know what the younger was thinking and grabbed him before jumping into the crevice. Once there, they struggled to open the door...

* * *

Just for Sanbi to collapse onto the floor when they got in. Sakura tried to see if Sanbi was okay to keep going but Kyuubi found his attention taken elsewhere. There seemed to be, as strange as this seemed, arms portruding from the ground. Pale, sticky, long arms with red-tipped claws.

"What... are these?" Kyuubi asked as he walked closer to one. He was a few inches away from one when, out of nowhere, the hand shot forward and clutched at his neck. The young demon gave a horrified scream as he tried to get free. It seemed that no one was going to respond to him though until there was a groan from behind him. Kyuubi moved his head ever so slightly and saw something that made Undeads look friendly.

It was a white mass with a snake-like neck and an elongated head. It had yellow and red beady eyes that looked at Kyuubi with malice as it slowly waddled over. When it was close enough it opened its mouth, revealing large, gnashing teeth. It groaned before lunging its head towards the small demon.

"SANBI-SAMA!" He screamed. In a flash, Sanbi jumped up and Samehada appeared in a poof of smoke. With a roar, he charged towards the monster and slashed at its back.

The monster groaned before it burrowed into the ground. Kyuubi was let go and he ran to the older demon, screaming, "What was that?" Sanbi gritted his teeth,

"Those who have been imprisoned here... Their souls may have been converted into monstrosities like that thing." Out of nowhere, a clawed hand rushed over and shoved Sanbi, face-first, into the ground. Then the monster from before came back, gnashing its teeth.

"Sanbi!" Kyuubi cried out before bringing out his spades. _'Wow, this feels different...'_ He thought to himself before he charged and, after dodging two clawed arms, managed to slash at the creature's head before it groaned and buried into the floor again. The arm let go of Sanbi and the storm-god growled,

"That's it!", before his eyes turned blue and he seemed to follow something in the ground. He clenched his teeth before he threw Samehada into the floor. There was a loud groan before the creature rose from the floor and fell back, defeated. The trio sighed and silently thanked fate that they had survived that. They almost didn't notice the clouded of lavender-shaded chakra that had appeared.

Kyuubi left Sakura to tend to Sanbi (that fight didn't help his condition) and regarded the chakra. It suddenly surrounded him and, in a flash, it was gone. "What was..." Kyuubi began, "That all about? I don't feel any different..." Sanbi groaned out,

"Try looking at this room... A different way, Kyuubi..." Kyuubi gulped and nodded before closing his eyes. When he opened them, they had a lavender-type hue, and he gasped at all that he was seeing. There was, indeed, a dark miasma all over this place. And it was concentrating around Sanbi's frame. "Gods, I feel exhausted..." Sanbi groaned out, collapsing to the floor again.

"Sanbi-sama!" Sakura yelled. "Kyuubi, we have to get him out of here!" Kyuubi nodded and tried the quickest way he knew. He brought out the Metronome of Time and sang the Prelude of Light. It seemed, at first, that the fairies couldn't reach them. But soon, the familiar golden swarm surrounded them all and swept them away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Was this short? Yes, yes it was. But it kind of reflects how I always beat this level in the game (I don't do all that extra stuff, I just follow the skull, drain the water, and fight the monster. That's it.) **

**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **

**"Kyuubi." **

**"Yes?" **

**"If you help the Nibi No Nekomata, she'll be forced to grant you a favor..." **

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	45. The Bombko Bowling Alley

A trickle of laughter filled the air of the Temple of Time as the swarm of golden fairies flew into the building. In a flash, they had dropped off the trio and flew off.

"Sanbi-sama?" Kyuubi asked looking over the two passed out creatures before him. "Sakura?" The two on the ground seemed to be in a deep sleep, Sanbi's chest was moving (just barely) and Sakura's glow hadn't diminished (that much...).

Abruptly, Sanbi sat up, viciously coughing and hacking up a black mist. "I am... never..." He coughed out, "Going into that damn well... again!" Then Sakura dizzily flew to Kyuubi's shoulder.

"I'll never be afraid of the night again after going through that~." She groaned in a daze. Sanbi shook his head as he saw the two younger ones getting their bearings straight. He stood and spoke, "I have to get back to Crystal-Water Domain or else Queen Mizuya will have a panic attack..." Kyuubi nodded and paid his farewells. Yet, just as the storm-god was about to leave, he called out, "Kyuubi."

"Yes?" The small demon blinked.

"If you help the Nibi No Nekomata, she'll be forced to grant you a favor..." Sanbi smirked before performing a few hand-signs and disappearing in a cloud of mist.

"Wait!" Kyuubi called out, but the mist had already dissipated. "What did he mean... a favor?" Sakura didn't answer but instead offered,

"Maybe we should get some supplies for the Shadow Temple."

* * *

Kyuubi walked around Kon Castle Town, taking in the lively scenery and truly appreciating how it looked compared to what he had become used to in the future. He was also being called over and given stuff by various demons.

"Oh, you're that cute little demon who came here with Ichibi! Have some free beef, on the house!"

"Hi there, you adorable child! I have some extra fruit here, would you like some?"

Were just a few. Kyuubi was lugging his now-heavy satchel around when he noticed a new building. "I don't remember this building being here..." It was the same color as the rest of the buildings, a bluish-grey, but it had a cute picture of what seemed to be a combination of an animal and an explosive.

"You might as well check it out, we have time until we have to go back." Sakura spoke and Kyuubi smiled before opening the door.

* * *

Inside, the walls were brightly colored and there was happy, peppy music being played in the background. It made Kyuubi giggle before he looked at the counter besides him. There was a blue-haired girl with a white paper flower in it sitting there. Well, sleeping there. "Do all teenagers sleep a lot like this?" Sakura huffed before she flew over and tugged on one of the girl's pointed ears.

"Wake up, you!" The girl murmured and blinked a few times before she yawned,

"Huh? Wha? Oh no!" She wiped the drool away from her mouth, "A customer!" The girl readjusted her hair and began, "Welcome to our cutting-edge entertainment center: The Bombko Bowling Alley. My name is Konan, by the way." She then pointed to the alleyway that was behind them. It had a rainbow-colored hole in the wall but there was a moving spike-trap on the floor.

"What do you have to do?" Kyuubi asked. Konan replied,

"The goal of the game is to get a Bombko into the holes in the wall three times."

"What's a Bombko?" Kyuubi blinked. Konan chuckled before she reached under the counter and pulling out a blue and orange ball.

"I have a friend in Shion Village who's been working with explosives. He's actually made one that if you throw it..." Konan threw the ball towards the alley and it rolled for a little while. "And then send some of your own chakra to it..." The bluenette girl performed a simple hand-sign before the ball stopped. It seemed to grow four legs and a tail, along with a pair of beady red eyes. It sniffed around for a moment before it ran towards the hole in the wall. Kyuubi noticed that it's tail started sizzling. By the time it slipped into the hole, a loud explosion could be heard as the wall blew into tiny pieces.

"Wow! They're crawling bombs?" Kyuubi asked, eyes widening. Konan nodded,

"Yep, leave it to Deidara to- Hey, wait a minute!" She gasped, "Oh! I did it again!" Konan cried out, clutching her fingers into her hair, "My boss always says that I do this! I'm going to get fired for sure~!" As the demon girl was crying, Kyuubi's ears drooped. He felt sorry for the other girl so he asked, "What can I win?" Konan stopped her bawling and answered,

"Well, it's a s-e-c-r-e-t. I can't tell you until you pay to play!" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but paid the 30 gold pieces to play the game. "Okay, so as I already did, the point of the game is to get the Bombko through the hole three- Well, two times for you. You get ten tries so... Good luck!" There was a bout of silence before Sakura asked,

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Konan blinked for a moment before she spoke,

"Oh yeah! If you win, you can get..." She pulled out a bag, "Some Bombkos of your own!"

"Okay Kyuubi," Sakura sighed as she rested on the demon's hair, "Let's just beat this game and get on with our journey..."

* * *

"Thanks Konan!" Kyuubi called as he left the Bombko Bowling Alley, a package of Bombkos in tow. When the two were back in the main squrae of Kon Castle Town, Sakura sighed as she looked around.

"It's a pity we can't stay here..." Kyuubi's demeanor saddened.

"Yes, but..." He shook his head, "Let's go.", before rushing to the Temple of Time.

* * *

In the inner-workings of the mystic Temple, Kyuubi found himself at a halt as he stood in front of the pedestal holding the Kyuubi No Kitsune cloak.

_'I... don't want to go back...'_ He thought. _'But... I have too many people counting on me...' _He nodded to himself before he grabbed the vermillion cloak and began to put it on. No sooner were the large ears flopping by his head did that rainbow of light bath the room.

"Here we go!" Both Kyuubi and Sakura called out as everything faded into whiteness...

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **_

_**"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" **_

_**"Your name is honestly Bongo Bongo?" **_

**-Tyranno's girl**_**.**_


	46. The Shadow Temple

Kyuubi stared down the darkened pathway that led into the Shadow Temple. The air that floated out into the chamber carried the same cold, dead smell that the Shion Well had. There was no time to gaze, though. Kyuubi gulped before he rushed into the darkness.

* * *

This time around, when Kyuubi got to the painting that blocked his way before and Sakura had been forced to convey the spirits' message, Kyuubi blinked, looking at the painting with lavender eyes. To his shock, "There's nothing here!" He walked right through the wall into a room that had a bird-shaped statue in the center of a ring of skull-tipped columns. Sakura whimpered before she seized up again, her light turning purple before a new voice said,

_"Make my beak face the skull of truth... The alternative is descent into the darkness..." _The voice faded out in a trail of laughter before Sakura fell back into Kyuubi's hair with a sigh. Kyuubi looked at all the pillars in the room and made a startling discovery.

"They all have skulls! Which one is the right one?" Kyuubi didn't move an inch, he didn't want to activate a trap and be trapped in here. Then he remembered, "Wait a minute." He shut his eyes and when he opened them again, they were that lavender hue again. He looked at all of the pillars and saw that only one of them had a real skull on it. "That's it!" He exclaimed before he carefully turned the bird statue towards the chosen stand.

When the beak pointed towards the skull, the door on the other side of the darkened chasm opened up. Kyuubi groaned, "This helps us how?" Sakura flew over to an aged sign that stood in front of the chasm and read,

"'Only those with sacred feet can cross the valley of the dead'." Meanwhile, Kyuubi was looking and trying to see if there was another path to take or something that wouldn't lead them into a deep, never-ending abyss. He then saw what appeared to be a hidden path in the wall.

"Come on Sakura, I found a new pathway to take!"

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Both Kyuubi and Sakura screamed as the ran back to the first room, two chests in tow.

"An Undead... Another monster like the one in the Shion Well... and Skreese..." Sakura shivered. Kyuubi nodded,

"I just want to defeat the monster that is in this Temple and go!" He gave a small whine before setting the two chests on the ground and opening them. One contained a map of the Temple and the other contained what appeared to be another pair of anklets. Only these were golden and had gems and feathers attached to them.

"Sacred anklets," Sakura began, "With these, you can hover in the air for short periods of time." Yet, as soon as Sakura said 'hover' Kyuubi had put the anklets on and was carefully crossing the chasm.

* * *

Kyuubi now found himself in a massive room that seemed like it was completely underground. The ledges were separated by large blades that would occasionally fall down and giant spiders hung from the ceiling. Among other things... "Kyuubi, remember that monster from the Forest Temple?"

"Yes..." Kyuubi gulped, now making sure to look all around himself. It was quite the task, jumping and avoiding being cut in half, but Kyuubi made it all the way to a sturdy ledge. And was almost stabbed by a skeleton soldier. "Ah!" The sudden surprise caused Kyuubi to lose his footing and fall of the ledge, barely managing to grasp the edge.

"Kyuubi, for gods' sakes, use the anklets!" Sakura screamed. Kyuubi nodded and jumped back onto the ledge for a fight with the tenacious monster. The skeleton laughed before he swung his sword down, to which Kyuubi countered by dodging and rushing forward with a swing of his own claws. The soldier groaned but tried attacking again, just to have Kyuubi turn his own attack against him. The soldier fell back in a plume of green flame. Kyuubi took a breath of relief before he carefully moved over a few ledges and found a new room.

* * *

A few rooms down the line, Kyuubi was in a dusty room with a blade trap in the middle and two creatures that had hundreds of wrappings on them but stood still like Undeads. "They stand just like Undeads but... why are they wrapped up like that?" Kyuubi asked, preparing to fight the creatures that were slowly advancing towards him.

"Sometimes..." Sakura began, "When people die of sicknesses, they will be buried in cloths so that the sickness won't spread..." Just before the monsters raised their heads, Kyuubi rushed forwards and slashed at one, sending it to the floor before the other tried to jump onto his back.

Jumping out of his way, Kyuubi tossed over a Bombko and , with his own chakra, commanded for it to grab onto the monster.

_3.. _

_2.. _

_1! _

With a groan, the monster exploded in a flurry of wrappings leaving behind a key. The orange-haired demon picked up the small key and used it to exit the room.

* * *

The next area contained a large, ghostly river, and two ledges on the side Kyuubi was one. One was caged up and one was accessible only by a ladder...

"Grr... Come on... Damn it!" Kyuubi growled as he tried to jump up to the ladder he couldn't reach. Sakura looked behind them and asked,

"Why don't you use the block over there to get a boost?" Kyuubi turned and saw the heavy block that the fairy was talking about and rushed over to begin the arduous task of moving it from point A (underneath the gated ledge) to point B...

"Finally!" Kyuubi gasped out as the block was beneath the ladder. He jumped up and climbed the stone block and onto the ladder. What he saw once on the ledge made him gasp.

There was a large, black boat with golden bells on the bow and a bird head on the front. On the inside, Kyuubi noticed when he jumped inside, was a painting of the Royal Family symbol. "Maybe you should sing Hoshi's Lullaby?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi did as he was told. At first, it seemed like nothing happened. But then the bells started ringing, a hollow, tinny funeral bell type sound.

The eyes of the bird glowed purple and then, the boat started to float down the ghostly canal. "Whoa!" Kyuubi gulped as he tried to get his bearings. When he was steady, he looked into the canal and, his curiosity taking over, dipped his hand down. There was no water, only mist.

Suddenly, two skeleton soldiers swooped down and prepared for a fight. Kyuubi was forced to be in a one-sided fight as the skeleton soldiers tried to destroy the young demon. Kyuubi yelled out when one of the soldiers cut him in the side.

The fight went on, despite the young demon's wounds, until Sakura yelled, "Kyuubi, the boat is sinking! Jump off!" Kyuubi heeded the warning and quickly rushed to the ledge besides the boat. The two soldiers screamed as the boat sank into the dead abyss with them on it.

Kyuubi panted, taking a moment to tie a bandage wrap around the cut in hopes that it would hold him until he could get to Sai again. When he was done, he saw a door and decided to see what it had to offer.

* * *

In this room, it seemed to be a large, open area. "Well, I guess we can just go to that door and-Ack!" Kyuubi was interrupted when he walked right into an invisible wall. "After everything I've been through today, why am I not surprised?" The young demon activated his Eyes of Truth and saw that he was in a maze.

And, as he heard the familiar sound of clawed fingers on the floor, he knew he wasn't alone in here. "Damn..." He whispered as he carefully tried to navigate through this treacherous room.

He had made it, successfully not meeting a single WallMaster and quickly walked into a room.

* * *

Where the spiked, wooden walls were closing in on them! "What is with this Temple?" Kyuubi panicked, trying to get out of the room of impending doom. "Wait a moment!" Kyuubi stopped his panicking and brought out the Pearl of Flame. He recited the Spell and the walls immediately caught fire. They soon burned into piles of ash and Kyuubi was able to see a blue and gold chest.

Opening it, he found another gem-encrusted key. "Let's go see if we can find that monster." Kyuubi whispered.

* * *

Kyuubi made his way into a dark room. He was on one of two ledges. The other, which had a door locked with a gold lock was on the other side of a huge chasm. Kyuubi blinked before the Eyes of Truth allowed him to see the levitating ledges in between him and the door.

"Alright..." He took a deep sigh, "Here we go." He stepped back. Then, with a growl, he ran and jumped. He landed on one ledge but didn't stop. Running again, he jumped to another ledge, and another, until, finally, he had made it to the door. He opened it and, expecting the worse, walked inside.

* * *

Kyuubi walked inside of a dark room with a hole in the center. Yet, Kyuubi didn't see it. The young demon looked around the room for a minute before he remembered. "I can only hover for a short amount of time, can't I?"

"Yes Kyuubi." Sakura replied. Kyuubi nodded just as the magic of the scared anklets timed out, and he plummeted into the darkness. His and Sakura's screams rang out as they kept on falling. They didn't stop until they bounced off of a soft, leather surface. When the bouncing lessened, Kyuubi looked around and gulped.

This space was pitch-black, like it was a whole other world itself. "I don't even know what to say about this Temple anymore..." Suddenly, a giant version of a WallMater swooped down and beat out a slow rythym. Kyuubi slowly backed away but was cut off by another giant, monstrous hand. They kept on beating and Sakura spoke,

"It's like a drum..." Kyuubi gasped and ran to the edge of the surface and looked to the side. It was a polished blue.

"We're on... Sanbi's drum?" Sakura huffed,

"That's impossible! It would have to have been expanded twenty times over for it to be this big!"

_**"OR YOU WOULD HAVE TO HAVE BEEN SHRUNKEN TO A DOLL'S SIZE!" **_A familiar voice laughed out. Kyuubi turned and saw the owner of the giant hands. It was a dark mass with one giant, angry red eye staring at Kyuubi. The demon growled,

"You're-!"

_**"THE PHANTOM BEAST OF SHADOW, BONGO BONGO!" **_Yet, when the name was said, Kyuubi snickered a bit and Sakura giggled. _**"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" **_

"Your name is honestly Bongo Bongo?" Sakura laughed. Bongo Bongo growled,

_**"YES... THAT WAS THE NAME GIVEN TO ME..." **_Kyuubi averted his eyes, trying to hide a smile,

"If you say so..." Kyuubi sighed and prepared himself, "You still have to answer for killing my friend!" Bongo Bongo laughed,

_**"THAT'S IT, SHOW ME THAT HATRED!" **_Then the main body of the beast disappeared, leaving only the busy hands floating above the surface of the drum.

"Look out!" Sakura cried out as one of the hands formed into a fist and slammed down. Kyuubi missed most of the impact, but the shock-waves tossed him into the air. He quickly reunited with the ground and tried looking around for the main monster.

_**"WHERE AM I, TINY DEMON?" **_Bongo Bongo laughed. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes before he decided on a different approach. He brought out his bow and, with great aim, hit one of the monstrous hands. _**"GRRRAAAGH!" **_Bongo Bongo yelled out before swinging his still usable hand. Kyuubi yelped as the hand hit him with the force of an earthquake. The demon rolled for a bit before dizzily getting to his feet and moving his arrow for another strike.

It was hard, what with his head spinning and throbbing, yet he had an epiphany. Kyuubi blinked and saw things with lavender eyes. This way, he could even see where Bongo Bongo's body was. Kyuubi shot another arrow and hit the other hand. _**"DAMN IT ALL TO- YOU'RE PRETTY TRICKY, AREN'T YOU?" **_Kyuubi stayed quiet. _**"WELL THEN..." **_The beast chuckled before he charged the demon and teh fairy. They both quickly moved, avoiding the attack. _**"DAMN YOU... MADARA SAID YOU WERE TRICKY..."**_ Kyuubi clenched his teeth before shooting two more arrows right for that angry eye. With a groan, the monster fell to the drum and Kyuubi went on the attack.

With claws bared, Kyuubi slashed repeatedly right at Bongo Bongo's eye, ignoring the monster's screams. The shadow beast managed to get away and was desperately trying to get his hands working again. "Get back down here!" Kyuubi yelled, shooting an aroow, point-blank, in the center of the raging red-eye. Despite teh creature's groans and threats, Kyuubi gave his all into slashing at it until...

_**"RRRAAAGGHHH!" **_Bongo Bongo screamed, his hands banging on the drum erratically as he shook and trembled. All of a sudden... He stopped and collapsed onto the drum's surface. Bongo Bongo's body melted into a shadowy muck, his final breaths were, _**"I'LL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR NIGHTMARES..." **_

Kyuubi panted heavily, half grateful that he had beaten the monster that had taken his friend's life, but twice as thankful that he could get out of this nightmare of a Temple. Then, something strange. Kyuubi and Sakura got bigger and bigger until the drum was the small one in the room. Kyuubi picked up the instrument, whispering,

"I should get you back to Sanbi..." Sakura knew the drill, she found and retrieve the ring of chakra that Bongo Bongo had been holding captive before she and Kyuubi walked into the ring of light, leaving this Temple to the Shadows...

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yeah... Sorry for the crapiness, I really don't like playing through the Shadow Temple so, this summary was very short and very badly summarized. Please review! * bows * **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

_**"You of all people should know that death is necessary, Kyuubi." **_

_**The goddess of shadows finally reveals herself!**_

_**-**_**Tyranno's girl.**


	47. Nibi No Nekomata

After a strong flash of light, Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves in the Chamber of the gods. After the young demon got his bearings, he saw that he was facing the purple-shaded plate which was engraved with the insignia for 'shadow'. A moment later, there was a faint glow of lavender and when it dimmed out, who should be standing on the plate but...

"Why hello again, little one..."

"Old Lady Shimaka?" Kyuubi and Sakura yelled in honest shock. The old cat demon grinned before she added,

"The boy with Prince Hoshi's Metronome... As destiny foretold, you have come."

"Wait a minute? How would you know that?" Kyuubi asked, a tiny bit defensive. Shimaka simply kept up her cat-like grin as she chuckled,

"You have obtained eyes of truth yet you still haven't mastered them." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but closed his eyes in order to use the Eyes of Truth. When he opened them again, he nearly fell backwards at what he saw. In Shimaka's place stood a young elegant cat demon with long, silky lavender hair and a violet gown that had two tail-like fringes in the back. Her eyes almost seemed to glow as she looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi blinked to get out of the vision but even without the eyes of truth, the vision still stood. "I am Nibi No Nekomata, the two-tailed cat and the goddess of shadows, darkness, and death." The cat-goddess bowed. "I thank you for getting that cursed monster out of my Temple."

"Y-you're welcome." Kyuubi bowed back. Then he thought, how many more opportunities would he get to really talk to the goddess responsible for death? "Nibi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Kon? All of this tragedy, what were the gods doing that they couldn't have helped?" Nibi hummed,

"Ah yes, the tragedy of Kon Castle and Kon Castle Town... Quite the predicament, but... As destiny told us that such a travesty couldn't be avoided, we had no choice but to let things run their course." Kyuubi almost wasn't sure he heard that.

"'Let things run their course'?" He repeated incredulously. Nibi nodded with a smile,

"You of all people should know that death is necessary, Kyuubi. Honestly, have you really thought about how to free Kon from Madara's grasp?" Kyuubi gulped. As much as he wanted to disagree, there were some merits to what Nibi was saying. "Death is the only, ultimate, and final answer to all living things." Kyuubi decided not to press the matter any further. Time to change the topic,

"Do you know of Hoshi's whereabouts?"

"..." Nibi blinked but replied, "He is safe. The two of you will soon meet again face-to-face, and he will explain everything..." She opened her arms, silently gesturing for Kyuubi to look at all the plates in the room. "That is also when the gods will join our powers together and return peace to this land." Kyuubi looked at all of the plates on the ground, but when he passed the blue plate engraved with 'water', he remembered something.

_"If you help the Nibi No Nekomata, she'll be forced to grant you a favor..." _

Kyuubi gulped before he asked, "Nibi-sama?" When the shadow-goddess raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment, signaling that she was paying attention. "A good friend of mine was..." He gulped, not wanting to say the words, "He was... taken before his time because of the monster Bongo Bongo. I was just wondering..."

"Let me guess," Nibi interrupted, "Sanbi told me that if you helped me, I would do you a favor?" Kyuubi nodded, to which Nibi smirked and replied. "No."

"No?" Kyuubi yelled in disbelief. Sakura flew over to Nibi's face and exclaimed,

"What do you mean 'no'? Do you know the hell he had to go through in that nightmarish Temple of yours?"

"Should I care? Destiny has foretold that he _will_ save Kon, so whether or not he gets what he wants isn't a factor. Also..."

"Nibi!" A familiar voice called out. And when Kyuubi turned, he gasped,

"Sanbi!" The water-god stomped over into the main area of the chamber and after ruffling orange locks, he turned piercing eyes towards Nibi and began speaking in the language of the gods,

"_(Why are you being so difficult?)" _

"_(If anyone here is difficult, Sanbi, it is you. Oh,)"_ Nibi began, _"(And you should speak our language more often, Sanbi, you're dialect is getting rusty.)" _

"_(Bite me.)" _Sanbi growled,_ "(Just bring his friend back to life already, will you? If he hadn't defeated Bongo Bongo, you sure as hell wouldn't have gone into the Shadow Temple. You yourself have said that its a monstrosity to get through!)" _Nibi gave Sanbi a dirty look, the shark-god returning the look with a snarl.

Finally, Nibi sighed and performed a hand-sign. In a glow of purple, a large book appeared in front of her. She opened it and murmured to herself, "Let's see... Deidara of the Azumoji Bomb-maker Clan." She was silent for a moment as she read over the words in the tome before she closed it, a resounding clap filling the area, and spoke, "His family hasn't buried him yet, so I may be able to do this..."

She gave a deep sigh before her eyes shined violet, a cool breeze flowing through the air.

* * *

"Deidara~!" Deidara's mother sobbed out over the corpse of her only son. The blonde's body had been wrapped up, in prepare for the burial, and the time for him to go to his final resting place was near. His parents were just about to go get the flowers for the grave when something strange happened.

A breeze of air flowed through the burial chamber (which was strange in itself, seeing as how it was a closed off chamber). Then, to everyone's shock, Deidara's covered body started moving. "Aah! What's happening now? Hasn't he been through enough?" Deidara's mother screamed, But the body was moving about, as if it was trying to get out of the wrappings. Then came the yells of,

"What the hell is this, un? Get me out, un!" Deidara's father shakily went to remove a few of the wrappings form his son's face. When the obstacle had been removed... "WHO'S IDEA OF A JOKE IS THIS, UN? GET ME OUT!"

"Deidara, you're alive!" Deidara's mother screamed in sheer joy, tackling her son in a tight hug. "Thank the gods~!"

"Wait a minute," Deidara blinked, confused, "I was dead, un?"

* * *

"There." Nibi sighed, "It's done." Kyuubi gasped, bowing,

"Thank you so much!" Sanbi smirked,

"Was it that bad?" Nibi silently shook her head before she spoke,

"As is, I will stay here. The darkness surrounding my village will have dissipated by now as well, so there is nothing to worry about." She turned towards Kyuubi and continued, "I now put my power into your hands with this gem." The chamber was filled with an eerie lavender glow. When it was gone, Kyuubi saw the deep violet gem now resting in one of the notches on the Light Collar. Sanbi clenched one of his fists but stayed silent as Sakura cheered,

"We got the gem of Shadow! The Nibi No Nekomata is on our side!" Nibi nodded as her form began to disappear into the shadows.

_"Remember to honor the powers of balance."_ When she was gone, Kyuubi blinked,

"Oh!" He dug into his satchel and brought out...

"My drum!" Sanbi cheered taking the instrument and thanking Kyuubi with a hug. "So... You're probably going to be heading towards the Spirit Temple next, huh?" Kyuubi nodded and he asked,

"Is it true that its in human territory?" Sanbi nodded. Just then, the familiar white light appeared to take Kyuubi away. Right before all went blank, Sanbi yelled,

"_Remember Kyuubi, in human territory you have to blend in!"

* * *

_

**A/N: **

**Old Lady Shimaka is the Nibi No Nekomata? What a twist! But seriously, I got this from actual Japanese mythology. Apparently the Nibi No Nekomata would commonly disguise herself as an old woman and walk amongst graveyards and battlefields. Any who... **

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **_

"_**Kyuubi! HELP ME!" **_

"_**Let him go! Please, let him go!" **_

_**The wholesome Ranch is under attack! Who won't survive?**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	48. Fifth Reflections

The rain fell down in thin, plentiful sheets in the Shion Village Graveyard. Normally, all the spirits around, no one went into this area unless they had to. Yet, from what the crunching of feet on wet grass could tell us, someone was making the trip.

Through the mist, Shisa slowly walked across the Graveyard. He payed no mind to the spirits and, surprisingly, they let him be. The Youkai Ninja walked on until he reached the elevated area that contained his location.

The Royal Family Monument.

The demon knelt down in front of the monument and ran his fingers across the engravings. He gulped slightly as his fingers skimmed over the names of the late Emperor and Empress. Shisa shut his eyes, blocking back any tear that may have been shed and silently rested his head against the cool marble. His thoughts were these,

* * *

_The Emperor and Empress of Kon... You didn't deserve this. This never should have happened! _

_Madara... Damn that human to hell! I swear on all ten of the gods, on your grave, on your memory! I __**will**__ get revenge for us. For everyone's sake, the humans will wish they never even heard the word 'demon'...

* * *

_

Shisa opened his eyes a bit before leaning back down and continuing his thoughts on a different note.

_Kyuubi... _

_I should have gone with you into the Shadow Temple. I myself have only been in there once and even that was a stretch. _

_This journey has been quite the trial, hasn't it? A weaker demon would have broken under the pressure or they would have met their end far before this. _

_One more Temple. One more Temple and we can defeat Madara and put this wretched mess behind us. But damn it all to hell, why did the humans have to congregate around the Spirit Temple. _

_To hell with it! If worse comes to worse, I'll accompany Kyuubi into the Temple myself! And I-

* * *

_

"Shisa?" A voice called out. Shisa gasped and looked up to see Kyuubi looking at him from the cave entrance above the Graveyard. Shisa slowly stood up, the rain growing harder as he did so. Kyuubi gasped at the sight in front of him.

Shisa stood there in the rain, as if the frigid water had no effect on him whatsoever. The water slicked his hair and those sharp eyes had Kyuubi in a trap-like stare.

In a split-second, Shisa nodded before he disappeared in a flash.


	49. Winds of Change

_Prologue (Earlier that morning)_

_In the vast, windy deserts of Kon was the territory of the humans . There was one stone building, deep in the area with the worst storms, that stood out. Inside, deep, rolling chanting could be heard. _

_In the attic of the building, Madara was sitting in a meditive pose, trying to find the location of the Ichibi No Shukaku. In the lower rooms, well, we find something more interesting to see... _

_A knock at a door before it opens, a kind, smooth voice calls out, "Hinata, are you decent?" On the bed in the room, a young navy-bluenette woman yelps as she clutches the covers of the bed over her clothed body. "No, no, wait!" Pearl-like eyes are wide in fear, but they soften a bit when they look at the young man who had walked in. is chocolate-stained hair fell to the back of his knees and it was tied at the end with a white silk tie. A soft smile graced his handsome face before he looked upon his cousin with eyes the same shade as her own. _

"_Neji." Hinata whispered before Neji walked over and hugged his fair causin, knowing full well that Madara wanted her not to leave this bed. "I can't take it much longer! Please Neji, tell me we can leave soon!" _

"_Hinata, I am trying..." Neji whispered, brushing his cousin's fair hair. "But with Madara..." He exhaled, "**Lord** Madara ever fastening his reign of Kon... I just don't know, I-" _

"_Neji." Said brunette gasped before he turned. There, in the door way, was an older teen with spiky, orange hair and blank-looking, silver-ringed eyes. _

"_Pein..." Neji narrowed his eyes. The older male wasn't fazed in the least as he stated, _

"_Lord Madara demands your presence. Now." Neji nodded and he whispered to Hinata, _

"_I'll be back soon. Just..." The brunette walked out of the room. When he got to the door, he whispered, "Think of diamonds." Neji left following Pein, leaving Hinata to sob in the room by herself.

* * *

_

_The walk to the attic was horribly silent, Pein not being one to talk and Neji not very much liking the person leading him. 'Half-breed sell-out...' Neji thought. _

"_Your mother." The half-demon replied back in monotone. Neji flinched, mentally chastising himself for forgetting Pein's abilities. As if to make matters worse, two more males cam in running and floating about. They were almost exact mirror-images of each other, with teal hair and taunting coal eyes._

"_Ne... Is Neji in trouble again?" One said. _

"_Oh, Father will be furious!" The other added. _

"_Sakon... Ukon..." Neji gritted out. Suddenly, _

"_Enough." Pein interrupted. They were at the door to the basement. "Sakon. Ukon. Lord Madara has not asked for your attendance. Leave." _

"_Aw..." Sakon pouted before he clapped his hands and a broomstick appeared. _

"_You're no fun!" Ukon huffed before he got his own broomstick and the twins flew off. Pein opened the door, gesturing for Neji to go inside.

* * *

_

_Inside, Neji slowly walked over to the meditating King of Evil. He frowned as he was forced to wait for Madara to wake up but he soon was brought face to face with those red eyes. "Neji... I have a job for you." _

"_Yes Lord Madara?" _

"_After much searching," Madara began, "I have found the dwelling of the Ichibi No Shukaku. You see," The man began, strolling about the room, "In order to keep my reign, I need the gods out of the way. Having you go to the Sandy Wind Ranch will help me in this." Neji silently nodded with a sigh, causing Madara to smirk, "You know, I could have let you die. Instead, I chose to raise you and your cousin. I even gave you some of my power." He gave the brunette a pat on the shoulder, "Now, who's my Wind god?" Neji sighed but whispered, _

"_I am, Lord Madara." _

"_Good." Madara smirked. It vanished quickly when Madara grabbed a fist full of Neji's hair and hissed, "Now shut up with your complaining and go get me that Tanuki!" Madara shoved the rbunette to the ground. Neji looked up, just in time to see Madara walked out of the room, calling out, "If you need me, I'll be sharing bed with that adorable cousin of yours~!" _

_When the King of Evil was gone, Neji slammed his fist into the ground, hissing as he felt how weak he was in areas that counted. He shook his head, deciding that he couldn't fight it, he prepared for his journey to Sandy Wind Ranch. _

"Wait!" Kyuubi yelled but, of course, Shisa was gone. "Damn it." He murmured, "I wish he would stay and talk, at least..." Sakura was hiding in Kyuubi's hair in order to avoid the rain but she called out,

"Let's go see Deidara!"

* * *

As soon as Kyuubi knocked on the door of Deidara's home, he was immediately greeted by a loud uproar of music and cheers. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, are you one of Deidara's friends?" Deidara's mother asked, a smile beaming on her face.

"Um, yes? I just-"

"He's up in his room! Go on and say hello and then come back to join the party!" The female demon directed Kyuubi towards the staircase. Kyuubi looked and saw what looked like a party being held in the main room of the house. But he continued up the stairs and walked into a room that had bomb-making supplies and clay all over. And there, sitting in his bed was...

"Kyuubi?"

"Deidara!" Kyuubi cheered, running over and hugging the blonde. "Thank the gods it worked!"

"What worked?"

"Um... Nothing?" Kyuubi chuckled nervously.

* * *

Kyuubi had been coerced into staying at the party (which was in honor of the Nibi No Nekomata for Deidara's miraculous return from the dead) and Deidara was talking about how he was confused at the whole ordeal. "I mean- I felt like I was asleep, un. Which is why I was so confused about why everyone is so in awe that I'm here, un."

Kyuubi and Deidara were back in the blonde's room, talking about everything and nothing. Sakura had gotten drunk off of the wine at the party and accidentally flew into Kyuubi's satchel, which was resting on the floor.

The package of Bombkos fell out and before Kyuubi could say anything to Sakura, Deidara cried out, "Where did you get _those_, un?" Kyuubi blinked picking up the package just to have Deidara snatch it away to examine the contents.

"I won them at the Bombko Bowling Alley and-"

"The _what?_" Deidara's blue eyes widened. But then he frowned, "Konan... I told her not to give these out, un! They weren't ready!" Kyuubi's ears drooped as he sighed,

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, un." Deidara waved his hand, "Just, let me give you something a bit more... modern?" Kyuubi blinked as Deidara opened his closet and got out a package. He opened it and took out a delicately crafted bird.

"What are _those_?" Kyuubi asked, crimson eyes wide.

"These are the _new_ Bombkos. I've been working endlessly on making my art better and these little ones are the result of my effort, un." Deidara carefully placed the Bombko back into the package and handed it to Kyuubi with only four words,

"Come back alive, un."

* * *

Kyuubi left Shion Village and decided to re-supply at Sandy Wind Ranch. Yet, when he got to the Ranch, he was met with an awkward sight.

"Welcome to the Ranch!"

"The really _fun_ Ranch!" Kankurou and Sasori were playing welcome wagon at the front gates of the Ranch. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Thank you?" But he saw from their rosy faces that they were very, very drunk. "Huh. I'm just going to go over... here now."

He was currently walking around the Ranch, conversing with Ichibi as he waited for the supplies and for Sakura to sleep off her drunkeness. "You've been doing so much, Kyuubi." Ichibi shook his head nearly in shock. "But... Why? I mean, honestly, if you're doing it for Hoshi, no one know if he's even still alive and-"

"Ichibi." Kyuubi muttered softly, stopping the sandy-haired demon in his tracks. They looked at each other before Kyuubi continued, "Just call it... the will of the gods but I have to do this." Ichibi was about to say something but he held it in. They walked on in silence for a moment. But then,

"Kyuubi, I want to show you something."

"What?" Kyuubi asked but Ichibi grabbed his hand and replied,

"Just come on!"

Ichibi led Kyuubi to the back wall of his house, which was covered by a big sheet. "Could you get the other side?" He asked. Kyuubi nodded, grasping the greyish sheet. After receiving a signal from Ichibi, they both pulled. And after the sheet fell to the ground, Kyuubi's eyes widened,

"Wow..."

Encompassing the entire wall was a gorgeous, oil-painted mural of the ten gods of Kon. Kyuubi's eyes scanned over the intricate art piece, whispering, "It's beautiful..."

"Yes. My mother had the most amazing dreams about the gods of Kon. She... painted this right before she died." Kyuubi looked at the painting closely and he saw something that made him gasp.

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune! He... He looks like me!" The figure in the painting that was to represent Kyuubi No Kitsune _did_ bear a striking resemblance to Kyuubi. Then he looked down the group and saw the Ichibi No Shukaku, "And he..."

"Looks just like I do now." Ichibi finished, "I don't know what my mother was seeing when she painted this, but..." He would have continued but there was a sharp, whistling wind that over-shadowed any noise. The two young demons looked into the darkening sky, and saw that the winds were swirling into one point.

When they got to a certain level of power, they formed into a mighty, powerful tornado. "Come on!" Ichibi yelled his loudest, grabbing Kyuubi's hand and starting to run before the wind storm could get any worse.

Yet a powerful gust of wind swiftly seperated the two demons, knocking Kyuubi into the wall one of the barns. Ichibi rolled onto the ground but yelled for Kyuubi when he saw that they had been seperated. The twister came closer to Ichibi, growing smaller and smaller until it vanished all together, revealing the figure of a young man. Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror as he whispered,

"That can't be a... a _human_... Can it?"

The figure had long, chocolate-shaded hair that ended in a white tie, flowing white robes that made him blend into the wind even more, and pearl-shaded eyes that focused intently on Ichibi. He was older than the two demons but he still was at an attractive age-range. The figure was standing on a man-sized cloud, small twisters circling him. The brunette cleared his throat before he called out,

"I need you to come with me. Now." Ichibi silently shook his head before he screamed,

"Kyuubi! HELP ME!", and tried to rush over. "Why do people never listen?" Neji sighed before he performed a series of hand-signs. Ichibi barely made it three steps before he was trapped in a swirling sphere of wind.

Ichibi tried furiously to get out of the trap but soon succumb to the trap's ability of taking out all of his oxygen. The sandy-haired demon collapsed before the wind-sphere carried him to the brunette. "There we go..." He whispered before he got a good hold of the young demon and looked at everything before the cloud began to float of towards the west.

"No!" Kyuubi slowly got up, wincing from scratches and cuts, "Let him go! Please, let him go!" The human male didn't pay him any mind was soon gone, leaving a decimated Ranch in his wake. "DAMN IT!" Kyuubi roared as he rushed to the stand where his satchel was being prepared and grabbed it. He tried his best to track the sound of the wind before he rushed after it.

* * *

**A/N: Yet, another turn of events! What will happen to our poor farm demon? **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**Monster!" **_

"_**Demon!" **_

"_**Capture him! Put him in the cages until Lord Madara can tell us what to do with him!" **_

_**The broiling, barren wasteland that the humans call home. What trials await Kyuubi in this desolate place?**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	50. Heartlight Valley

"Ichibi!" Kyuubi cried out as he tried to follow the unstable streams of wind that resulted from the influence of Ichibi's kidnapper. Sakura groaned as the movement of Kyuubi running, and awoke with a,

"What's going on?"

"I have to save Ichibi! He's been kidnapped by a human and-"

"Kyuubi, stop!" The cry from his fairy made the young demon stop in his tracks.

"What is it Sakura? I can't afford to be slow right now!" The fairy flew in front of him and flew back and forth, saying,

"Would you take a look at where you were going?" At first, Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but then he looked down at the ground. The dead grass that was once Kon Field seemed to end, as if cut away, at that point and give way to an area that was comprised completely of jagged rock, stone-hard soil.

"What is this place?" Kyuubi gulped, looking into the jagged wasteland ahead of them. Sakura landed on his shoulder before she replied,

"This is the entrance into human territory." A tremble raked through Kyuubi's frame. So, this was the home of the infamous humans. Just from the entrance, Kyuubi could see a bit of why humans were so bitter.

"Well," Kyuubi took a deep breath, readjusted his satchel and whispered, "Let's go.", before he began to carefully walk through the rocky entrance.

* * *

Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves in some sort of valley. After they crossed a rickety plank that had been haphazardly placed over a large basin of water, they could clearly see the two dusty cliffs, separated by a massive ravine.

Kyuubi slowly walked to the cliff's edge and, despite his better judgment, looked down. He yelped as he saw just how far of a drop it was. The only thing that would save you if you were unlucky enough to fall was the river...

All the way...

At...

The very...

Bottom.

"Well," Sakura began, "We'll just have to be careful not to fall or get anywhere close to the edge."

"But... Sakura..." Kyuubi whispered while pointing across the way. The fairy replied,

"What?", but then she saw what the demon was talking about. There was only one way across the ravine, a bridge, and it was actually broken in two. "You have to be kidding me!"

"There's only one way across," Kyuubi whined, "And it's broken!" This was bad, Kyuubi knew that getting to the final Temple was going to be hard, but he hadn't even gotten there and he had been shoved towards an obstacle. "I can't just give up..." He whispered to himself. Then, Sakura could only watch as Kyuubi murmured to himself, taking into account the size of the gap and what he could see on the other side before he smiled and walked back a few feet.

"Kyuubi?" Sakura gulped. Said demon gulped before he broke into a swift run towards the broken bridge. "Kyuubi, are you insane?" Sakura shrieked. But Kyuubi ignored her and, right at the start of broken planks, he jumped as hard as he could.

In that moment, besides Sakura's screaming, all Kyuubi could hear was quiet.

The silence which was broken when Kyuubi landed roughly on the other side. His body rolled through the sandy dirt until he came to a stop. "Whoo!" Kyuubi cheered, "I made it!"

"Why didn't you just use your Longshot?" Sakura yelled, body still trembling in fear. Kyuubi blinked,

"Oh yeah, I could have huh?" Just as Sakura was going to keep yelling, their attention was taken by a loud yell. It came from a large tent near the broken bridge and after sounds of commotion and anger, a familiar stitch-demon stomped out of the tent. "Oh look" Kyuubi frowned, "It's Kakuzu."

"Joy." Sakura added. The brunette ground his teeth together as he read through the scroll that he had brought with him.

"Worthless bums! Agh!" The stitch-demon roared out, flinging his scroll down to the ground and stomping on it, all the while creating a cloud of dust. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but walked over anyway. After the commotion had subsided, Kyuubi asked,

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu stopped his ranting and blinked before asking,

"Hey, have we met?" Kyuubi was about to answer when Sakura flew out and covered his mouth.

"No, you've never met before! You have no idea who the other is!" But after she did that, the fairy sighed, "Oops." Kakuzu smirked,

"Hey! It's my Happy-Mask salesman! Wow, you've grown up. I bet you could sell twice as many masks (and make me twice as much money, he muttered) if I was still in the business, that is."

"What are you doing this close to human territory?" Kyuubi had to ask.

"With Madara's influence reaching everywhere, a demon has to branch out into different businesses. So I hired some builders from Shion to help me fix this bridge for a reasonable fee." Kakuzu started but then he growled, "But those bums that I hired have copped out on the job." The stitch-demon switched to a mocking voice, "'Please Kakuzu!' 'We're tired Kakuzu!' 'Oh, don't let the humans take us Kakuzu!' 'We don't want to go with them Kakuzu!' 'Help us Kakuzu!'"

"Wait, are you saying that they were kidnapped?" Kyuubi asked in disbelief. Kakuzu hummed,

"Possibly. I mean, I didn't really notice anything but the screams..."

"Why didn't you help them?" Kyuubi yelled.

"What, and upset my employers?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "Sorry kid, but in today's day and age money and power are very important. I can't jeopardize _my_ well-being for some demons that couldn't run fast enough." Kyuubi was about to say something to the older male but at the last minute decided to hold his tongue. He did, however, ask,

"How far would I have to go to find them?"

"What, the builders?" Kakuzu asked. When Kyuubi nodded, he pointed a finger towards the rocky pathway behind them. "They were probably taken to Heartlight Fortress. It's where the humans live and take their prisoners."

"Let's go Kyuubi." Sakura huffed. But when the two were about to go, Kakuzu yelled,

"Hold on a minute!" When he was the center of attention, he continued, "You can't just go waltzing into the humans' home. They'll take you too."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?" Kyuubi asked. He gulped when he saw a gleam in Kakuzu's eyes.

"I believe that I have a solution and I would love to share it with you... for 250 gold pieces."

"You greedy-" Sakura fumed but Kyuubi stated,

"We'll take it.", handing Kakuzu the money.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Sakura dead-panned as she looked at Kakuzu's answer. He had given Kyuubi a raggedy cloak and a hood to cover his ears.

"What? They'll never know as long as he doesn't stop and talk to anyone." Kakuzu sighed. "And it's not _that _bad, right Kyuubi?"

"It smells... and it itches..." Kyuubi gritted out.

"Just go before I make you pay the full price for that disguise!" Kakuzu growled. Afterwards, Kyuubi nodded and began to walk down the path. But, right before he left, he stated,

"You know... There's a demon running a shop in the ruins of Kon Castle Town. You two would really hit it off."

* * *

"For a place called Heartlight, this place seems a tad... dismal." Sakura observed as they arrived at their destination. A heavy, thick wooden fence surround an area that was comprised of haphazardly built buildings of stone and scraps of wood. It was a large fortress built on an elevated area of land, and there was a gate that led to, from what Kyuubi could see, was a vast desert.

"Let's just try and, carefully, find the bridge-builders..." Kyuubi whispered as he tried to find a way into the fortress. No sooner had they tried, when a sharp whistle was blown. Now, usually, whistles were just irritating. But something about the sound from this whistle made Kyuubi fall to the ground, yowling in pain and clutching at his ears.

"Monster!", Someone shouted.

"Demon!" Another added.

Kyuubi really couldn't note what was going on; his ears were still ringing from the whistle. He sensed presences around him and managed to look up and see a frightening sight.

A whole squad of humans had surrounded him, shoving crude weapons towards him. The one who seemed to be the leader cried out,

"Capture him! Put him in the cages until Lord Madara can tell us what to do with him!"

One of the humans swung his weapon down, making firm contact with the back of Kyuubi's head.

All went black.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **_

"_**Shisa, stop!" **_

"_**Back away Kyuubi!" **_

"_**But you can't do this!" **_

_**A rescue mission in the Heartlight Fortress turns deadly.**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	51. Heartlight Fortress

**A/N: Okay, I really have nothing to say as far as the story goes, I'm just using this as a moment to give mad shout outs to my reviewers. Especially Sightlines (your reviews have been encouraging since the ****beginning, thanks so much!) and 8DRainbowManVan8D (thanks for the reviews _and_ the fanart!). **

**I love you all! Please, enjoy!

* * *

**

"Mrm... Ow..." Kyuubi muttered as he tried to open his eyes. "I really need to stop being knocked out like this..." There were a few more attempts of getting up, Kyuubi finally managed to open those crimson eyes.

The images that greeted him were dizzying at first but soon he was able to make out that he was in a small, dark room. The young demon tried moving his arms, just to be yanked back down to the floor. "Correction," He growled, seeing that his arms and legs were chained to the floor of this room, "_Trapped _in a small, dark room."

Jostling and clanging filled the room as Kyuubi tried to tear free of the restraints. Even if, from appearances, it would seem futile. Just as he was about to start experimenting with how many bombs the chains could take, there was a voice from his hair. Kyuubi shook himself, just like a dog after a bath, and he was soon rewarded by the sight of a familiar ball of light.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura coughed out, "I knew that Kakuzu's stupid disguise wouldn't fool anyone!"

"Well, it's too late to think about that now. We have to get out of here!" Kyuubi replied before he tried and, once again, failed to get his arms freed. "I can't believe I let myself be caught like this. I don't even want to imagine what the humans plan to do with me." The thoughts of Madara that flashed through his mind caused a shiver to crawl through him. "Sakura... I'm scared."

"Don't worry..." Sakura sighed, "The humans can't have anything _that _bad up their sleeves." Kyuubi sighed,

"They have Madara."

"... True." While the demon and his fairy were talking, they didn't notice the large window high up in the wall. The humans made their windows and doors extra big so that air could circulate and give _some _form of relief from the searing heat. This would be a pain in the night when the desert winds would be freezing cold, but they had to deal with it.

However, someone had another idea of how to use the windows.

Silently, a figure stealthily made his way up before they got to the window. It was with the same stealth, something flew through the window and landed in Kyuubi's chains.

"What was that?" Kyuubi gasped as the item made impact. It was a kunai with a red tag attached. "Great, they're not even going to wait until I get out of here to try and pull something?" Abruptly, a sizzling interrupted him. He looked and saw that the tag was burning away. "Ah!" He screamed, covering his face just as the kunai exploded.

When the smoke cleared to a breathable extent, Kyuubi coughed out, waving his arms to get the smoke out of his eyes. But, that was just it. "Hm?" He blinked and saw that his arms had been freed. "I'm okay?" But, how..?" There was a hiss and he looked over towards the large window, where a hand was waving at him to come over.

"And how would I even get all the way up- oh, that's right." Kyuubi brought his Longshot out from his satchel and, after a good aim, he shot it to where it landed on the window ledge. It was a quick ride to the window, yet Kyuubi almost fell out of it when he realized that there was nowhere to really stand.

Thankfully, before he fell to the populated ground below, the same waving hand grabbed him and pulled him to the roof. "No! Let go of me! Stop!" Kyuubi tried to break free of this stranger's grasp, not even caring to open his eyes. It wasn't until Sakura yelled,

"Kyuubi, stop! Would you open your eyes?" The young demon stilled long enough to turn around and see a familiar face.

"Shisa!"

"Small world, isn't it?" The mysterious demon smiled as he helped to younger demon to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked, bewildered but happy to see the other male nonetheless.

"To tell the truth," Shisa began, looking around to make sure that they hadn't been seen, "I followed you here." Kyuubi opened his mouth to ask why, just to have Shisa state, "Because I knew that these damn humans would try something. Just think of me as..." Shisa began, trailing off in a hum as he let his eyes observe just how Kyuubi's attention was keyed onto him. He smirked before, in an instant, he was right in front of Kyuubi's face. The two stared into each other's eyes (Kyuubi thinking that if it weren't for that mask, he could see the Youkai Ninja better) before Shisa whispered, "..Your own personal guardian."

Kyuubi gulped, backing up with a blush. "A-alright then." Shisa smiled (mostly at the demon's actions).

"Good." He began, looking down and making sure that the coast was clear, "Then we can get moving and..."

"Rescue the bridge-builders!" Kyuubi and Sakura interrupted, causing Shisa to raise an unseen eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"We have to rescue the Shion Village bridge-builders that were kidnapped and taken here!" Sakura explained. But Shisa shook his head and sighed,

"Wait just a minute there. I have to get you to the Spirit Temple!" Kyuubi simply shook his head in response,

"I'm sorry Shisa, but you know how the humans are. If we don't rescue them soon, we might not make it in time to rescue them at all." At first, it seemed as though Shisa was going to protest further. Yet, when he looked into those beautiful crimson eyes, he broke.

"Fine..."

"Yes! Thank you Shisa!" Kyuubi laughed out, hugging the older demon.

'If it weren't for these humans, I could have used this opportunity for something better than saving a bunch of bridge-builders...' Shisa growled internally. But he smiled softly and whispered, "Alright then, just follow me and we'll find the prisoners." Shisa looked around real quick before he nodded for Kyuubi to follow him. They both jumped off the roof and quickly made their way into the building closest to them.

* * *

They found themselves in a stone-hewn room, complete with a crude cage built into one of its walls. "Well," Shisa began, "This is as much a prison as any." As if on cue, a voice stated,

"Hey! You young men! Over here, in the cell!" They rushed over and saw a demon trapped in the cell. "You two must either be nuts or brave beyond belief to come into here. What, with all the guards and all."

"Are you one of the bridge-builders?" Sakura asked. The demon nodded before he continued,

"All of my fellow bridge-builders are trapped in here somewhere." He hummed before he begged, "If you get us out, we'll be eternally grateful! But watch out, they had guards in here earlier and... there's... sure to be one... around here... AH! Here they are!" After the scream, the two demons turned and saw a young man, readying two blades for an attack. Kyuubi was about to extend his claws but Shisa held him back with a,

"Don't worry yourself."

It was _so_ fast. One instant, Shisa was telling Kyuubi to stay still as the human male rushed towards them, the next, Shisa had the poor male in a vicious hold, about to rip the human's throat out with his sharp teeth. In a panic, Kyuubi yelled,

"Shisa, stop!" The Youkai Ninja growled back,

"Back away Kyuubi! He more than has this coming!"

"He's just a human. He's still young, he doesn't know any better!" Kyuubi begged, "Please Shisa, don't kill him?" Shisa growled, seemingly ignoring Kyuubi's plea. Until he grabbed the male and slammed him into the cell door.

"Open it. Now!" The young man trembles as he struggled to get the key to the cell out and open the door. When the door clicked open, the bridge-builder jumped out,

"You guys are life-savers! My name's Ichiro, by the way."

"What happened to you guys? The bridge-builders, I mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, we were working on the bridge, like Kakuzu hired us too, when out of nowhere, the humans came and attacked us. They dragged us to their fortress and, well..." "Honestly, just because we're demons-"

"Monsters..." The young man huffed out but it was interrupted by a yelp when Shisa slammed him against the door.

"They feel that they have to treat us like this?" Ichiro finished before he sighed, "There are three more builders trapped in this Fortress. If you could please help them!" Kyuubi nodded and Ichiro took his leave.

"We should get to searching for the other builders." Kyuubi stated. Shisa, on the other-hand, smirked.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Thanks to Shisa's firm grip on the guard, they were able to get through the rest of the Fortress unharmed. When another guard would come, Shisa would simply threaten the life of the guard he had in his hand. They freed the other two builders, Jiro and Sabooru, with ease and were now in front of the cell containing the final bridge-builder.

"Open it." Shisa growled to the poor guard. When the cell opened, the demon rushed out with a,

"Wow! For a second, I thought that you were going to forget about me and leave!" He smiled, "Thanks to you, Shiro the bridge-builder is free to live his life!" Just as he was about to bid his farewells, he stopped, "Oh, before I go, there's some interesting secret that the humans keep talking about."

"Well?" Kyuubi urged him on.

"It was something along the lines of, 'In order to cross the Haunted Wasteland, you will need both to be able to see with Eyes of Truth and to gain the interest of the soulless guardian.'" And then Shiro left. The room was silent until the guard at Shisa's mercy whined,

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" To which Shisa replied by smacking him into the wall.

"Shisa, you said you wouldn't kill him!" Kyuubi cried out. Shisa looked at the groaning guard and replied,

"He's still alive."

"E-excuse me?" A soft, timid voice broke through the chaos. Kyuubi and Shisa looked towards the doorway and saw a young woman with navy-blue hair, pale skin, and pale eyes.

"You're not supposed to be out of Lord Madara's mansion!" The guard yelled, causing Shisa to slam him into the wall again before he tried to get a kunai to repel the intruder.

"Wait a minute, Shisa!" Kyuubi yelled, holding the Youkai Ninja back. "Now, who are you?" The young woman yelped and shrank back, shivering,

"M-my name's H-Hinata." "Please, you two have to have been strong in order to get through this Fortress. You h-have t-to help me!" "Madara has convinced us that all of our problems were due to the demons who live in Kon. Everyone has s-such a strong belief in this that we've forgotten about fixing our problems and just follow his orders. No matter.." Hinata choked back a growing sob, "No matter how wrong or d-demeaning they might b-be!"

"You still haven't told us what you want, human." Shisa huffed, getting irritated with this girl. Hinata whimpered and, after more than a few breathes, pleaded,

"Please! Get rid of Lord Madara!" The statement made the two demons _and _the fairy gasp, Shisa stated,

"Isn't that a bit blasphemous for you to say?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Hinata sobbed, "It's not just the poor life, it's not the war... I can't stand him forcing me into his bed every night... The way he forces my cousin Neji to do his bidding... It's too much. I'd rather things go back to when we were all starving in the desert than live another day in this hell!" Hinata fell to her knees as the tears became too much to control. Something in Kyuubi broke and he knelt down to Hinata's level and hugged her.

'Someone up there hates me...', Shisa thought, 'I'm betting that it's Juubi...'

"It'll be okay." Kyuubi whispered, "I promise you that Madara won't be hurting anyone anymore. Just give me some time." Hinata giggled softly,

"You sound like Neji..." They both stood up and Hinata took something out of her sleeve: a scroll of paper. "I have to go, like he said, I'm not supposed to leave the mansion. This," She handed the scroll to Kyuubi, "Will allow you to access all the areas of Heartlight Fortress. I hope it will help." She then stepped back and, with a nervous bow, rushed out of the room. Shisa finally let the guard go in favor of going to Kyuubi.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just becoming clearer that Madara has no soul, no conscious. What kind of creature Is he, Shisa?"

"He's going to be a **dead** one soon." Shisa replied before adding, "Come on, we should go." As the two demons walked out of the prison, the stubborn guard hissed out,

"Alright! Go on, you demon bastards! Even if no one else will do anything to you, Lord Madara will have your hides. And another thing-!" While he was ranting, Shisa took a Bombko out of his own satchel and activated it, a small kitten walking over and brushing against the guard. "Oh, this has not been my day..." The whole room exploded.

"Shisa!" Kyuubi growled.

"He deserved it."

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**What the hell are you doing?" **_

"_**Revering you of course!" **_

_**Are things not as they seem with the 'wind god'?**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	52. Confusion

In the middle of the deserts of Kon, there was an oasis. In that oasis was a marvel of a Temple. And in said Temple, was a hidden chamber. Its walls were covered in myriads of paintings depicting the Gobi No Hokou and Ichibi No Shukaku, along with another figure.

But we can look at the paintings later.

Neji stood in front of the unconscious demon, who was chained to the wall, that Madara had forced him to abduct. But, that was just it. That pretty face, that gorgeous figure, and the hair that was spun of the golden sands that whipped around the Temple itself... Neji silently allowed himself to brush a hand against the young one's cheek. The skin was so soft. "This can't be..." The brunette began, looking from Ichibi's unconscious figure to the painting of the fierce raccoon-god on the wall. "No. He doesn't even look like a demon." Neji stated, but then he huffed, "At least what Madara's idea of a demon is."

After a while of watching the young demon sleep, Neji smiled. 'So many questions... If this small beauty really is one of the gods of Kon...' He nodded and, just when Ichibi began to stir, he left to get something.

Ichibi groaned as he slowly roused from slumber. "Ow... My head. Where..?" Sea-foam eyes scanned around the room as much as he could, "Where am I?" But then he remembered. "No! That human! How could I let him-?"

"Oh!"

A new voice caused Ichibi to look over and growl. Neji had come back with two plates of food, one more filled than the other. "You're awake!" Neji gasped, smiling. Ichibi gasped as he saw the face of his attacker. Yet, the human male seemed... happier right now than he had when he had kidnapped Ichibi. But then things got weird. Ichibi raised an eyebrow as Neji knelt down to the floor and regarded the paintings on the wall. "I hope that I'm... doing this right." He muttered before he bowed to the young demon.

"My name is Neji. It is an honor to meet you, Ichibi-sama."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichibi growled in disbelief as Neji started rising and bowing. The brunette stopped after a while and answered, smirking,

"Revering you of course!"

"What?" Ichibi sputtered, "Why? You're a human and I'm not even a god!" Neji chuckled before he picked up the plate and walked so that he was right in front of the demon.

"But of course. Do you know how important, how precious you are? Ichibi-sama?" When the figure in front of him blushed, Neji chuckled and brought a grape from the plate and pressed it against Ichibi's lips. "You should eat, you've been unconscious for quite some time." Ichibi hesitantly swallowed the small fruit. As he chewed on it, Neji cooed, "Good. That wasn't so bad, now, was It – " In a flash, Ichibi spat the chewed up fruit back out, onto Neji's face.

Ichibi glared as Neji frowned and wiped the mess off. But he was disappointed when Neji stated, "So I take it that you don't like grapes, Ichibi-sama? Well, that's fine. I have some other things that you might like."

"I would _like _for you to let me go!" Ichibi yelled, thrashing in the chains.

"As much as I want to, I can't do that, Madara will kill us both." Neji murmured, picking up a strawberry. "Tell me about life in Kon.", the brunette asked, feeding the demon the fruit. Ichibi took a bite and actually swallowed before he replied,

"No way in hell." After that, it was quiet and Ichibi almost thought that Neji had given up. Unfortunately,

"Alright then. If you allow me, Ichibi-sama, I can tell you about my life and _then_ you can tell me about yours."

"What is wrong with you?" Ichibi yelled, "I don't even- You know what, fine! Go ahead, but don't expect me to actually listen!"

"Wonderful!" Neji smiled. "Let's just give you another strawberry and..." After Ichibi began chewing on that, he stated, "..I'll begin."

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **_

"_**Oh, you poor things. If you come with me, I'll make sure that you all will never suffer again." **_

_**Serpents often come in the sweetest of guises... The truth of Neji's past revealed!**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	53. Sandstorm

"Auntie." A younger Neji, around five, called out to his aunt as he ran over. In the deserts of Kon, you would find that there were three different types of residents. The first were the humans who had taken the area of the desert that originally belonged to the demons and made it into their own dwelling, Heartlight Fortress.

But then, there were some humans who tried to live their lives as they did before this 'war' on demons began. They were a small group of nomads who wandered the deserts. They would often make pilgrimages to the Oasis that held the Spirit Temple.

A human woman who looked like an older version of Hinata (especially since she was holding the small girl on her lap) looked over and asked, "Yes Neji, what is it?" Neji slowed down until he stopped in front of his aunt and uncle's tent, he then held out a decorated bucket. It was engraved with pictures of the Ichibi No Shukaku and the Gobi No Hokou. "My, what a rare find!" Neji smiled,

"Do you really think so?"

"I th-think it's pretty..." Little Hinata (three) said from her mother's lap. But then a monotone voice stated,

"I think it's junk." The three pearl-eyed individuals turned and saw a younger Pein. He looked just as cold and emotionless as he always had, but you have to understand that he had been through a lot. His father was a demon and his mother a human and the poor woman died during child-birth. His father tried his best but Pein was withdrawn from the world, focusing on his abilities of mind-reading and changing the natural elements around him.

"Now Pein," Hinata's mother began, "I think Neji's find is precious." She handed the bucket back to the small brunette. "You should keep it close to you." Neji smiled,

"Thanks Auntie." The group of desert nomads used to be quite bigger. But the desert was a cruel, harsh mistress who would take many into her unforgiving embrace. Neji's parents had met this fate by the hand of the deserts inhabitants: the monsters that would appear when the sun would start to go down.

* * *

Later that day, at the forbidden time, the group was packing up their belongings and preparing to move. That's what they would do: rest during the day, run and fight during the night.

"We have wolfos and stalchildren coming from the east," Hinata's father began, "So we will head west until they go back to the nesting grounds, understood?" Everyone agreed and then they were off.

The group walked on, trying to get as far ahead of the coming attack as possible. It wasn't until the full moon rose and a chilling howl filled the air that everyone began running.

"They're coming! The wolfos are – AAGGHH!" The rabid creatures claimed there first victim of the night, the sounds of screams and ripping flesh resounding through the area.

"Keep running!" Hinata's father called out to the rest of them. No one had to be told twice as they rushed through the sandy desert. But fate seemed to have more twists in store for them. A fierce wind rushed up through the desert, bringing whipping sand to scratch at their eyes and block their vision.

"Didn't you see the storm coming?" Hinata's mother yelled at her husband. He replied,

"I was too worried about the damn monsters to –" He was cut off by the noise of snapping clicks and growls. Gasps of unease and fear were prevalent even with the winds whipping around them as they found that they were surrounded by wolfos, their green eyes shining and mouths drooling, and stalchildren, blank eyes and fierce clawed hands. "We have no choice," Hinata's father began, getting into a fighting stance. "We have to fight our way out of this." Hinata's mother flinched before she gathered Neji, Pein, and Hinata together.

"Pein, do you remember the drill?" The orange-haired boy nodded and, without even blinking, a small hole had been dug in the ground. "Good now, in you go..." She carefully placed Hinata in first then Neji and then Pein. "Alright now. Pein, seal yourselves up and don't come out until the noises stop. Understood?" The three nodded before Pein sat down. Due to being a half-demon, he was able to work with the small amount of chakra that he had. He silently stared forward into space as a clear barrier surrounded the three children. Hinata's mother quickly covered it up with sand the best that she could and went to join her husband and the others.

The howling of the winds was unyielding but you could hear the sounds of conflict, struggle, growls... When the screams from the group began, Neji instinctively covered up Hinata's ears. Pein was indifferent, Hinata was sheltered, but Neji had to sit there and hear his family be slaughtered.

* * *

It was mere hours, but it felt like days, when the noise finally stopped. Pein dropped the barrier and they quickly dug themselves out before the sand crushed them.

They almost felt like going back inside.

Everyone, _everything _was gone. It was as if, amongst all the fighting, the winds had swept them all away without a trace. The only remnants that remained were various items and the red trails on the ground.

"Mother?" Hinata called out, walking around to see if she could see anyone, "Father? Where are you?" Neji was at a loss, everything had happened so fast, his mind was still trying to take in all that had happened. But Pein, being ever-tactful, stated,

"Well, if this isn't the greatest thing in the world? Stuck in the middle of nowhere with you two. I'll be surprised if I don't kill myself before we die of thirst."

"Would you stop?" Neji gritted out, "Hinata doesn't need to hear things like that!" Pen simply rolled those cold gray eyes and picked up what seemed to be a jug of water.

"Just start picking up the food and water... Let's see how long we can make it out here." Neji narrowed his eyes but began to pick up what he could, using the bucket he had found to gather water from broken bottles.

"Neji!" Hinata ran back, "I can't find anyone! Wh-where did they g-go?" The brunette looked over at his cousin,

"Hinata..."

"They're dead." Pein dead-panned, wrapping up what little food they had in a satchel, "And we will be too if we don't get a move on!" He hefted the bag up onto his shoulder and began walking towards the direction they had come from.

"Where are you going?" Neji cried out.

"Back to the Oasis!" Pein cried back, not even returning a glance. Neji wanted to yell something to the half-demon but, when he looked at Hinata he figured that he had something else to tend to.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

"...", the girl was quiet. Neji sighed, trying to find the best words before he said,

"Hinata, about your Mother and Father... I'm _so_ sorry." Hinata was quiet. But then her eyes welled up in tears before she started sobbing and crying. Neji reached out a hand to carry her but she just went on to follow Pein.

* * *

They kept to the rhythm that the adults had taught them: rest in the day, run by night. They would often have to hole up in their makeshift shelter because Hinata couldn't run that fast.

As if to add to their problems, the food was quickly diminishing. They had been wandering for around two and a half weeks. "I'm hungry. Is there enough for us to eat?" Neji silently relayed the question to Pein via eye contact. But when the half-demon looked into the satchel, he shook his head.

"Unless you want us to ration off a slice of bread not big enough for a mouse..." Hinata started to whine, to which Pein retorted to Neji,

"We _could_ eat the weakest member of our little pack. Make good use of all of our resources." Hinata trembled but Neji blocked her with his hand, saying,

"Don't joke around like that." Pein rolled his eyes, walking on. Neji sighed in relief and was about to offer to carry Hinata on his back, when Pein's voice sent a chill through him.

"I wasn't joking."

* * *

Another week and the small trio had used up the last of their water. They were now trying to make a last ditch effort to get to the Oasis when Hinata whimpered, "I don't think I can go on anymore Neji..."

"Come on, Hinata," Neji tried to encourage her, "Only a few more steps." Yet, it was in vain. The small girl collapsed to the ground in over-exhaustion. "Hinata! Hinata, wake up!"

A sharp whistling filled the air, signaling the whipping winds that began to ravage the area. Pein growled,

"I told you we should have just eaten her!" The wind proved to be twice as fierce this time around and soon, Neji and Pein couldn't see two inches in front of their faces.

Was this it, Neji thought, is this how he was going to die?

Neji thought it really was it. Abruptly,

"Oh, you poor things." Neji looked up to see a man with long, black, spiky hair and smiling red eyes. He continued with a smile, "If you come with me, I'll make sure that you all will never suffer again." What else were they supposed to do? Stay there and die? Pein did his best to nod and, albeit hesitant, Neji did too.

* * *

Ichibi was enraptured by Neji's story, he was sitting there, waiting with baited breath, just to see the brunette taking a bite of coconut. "Wait, what about the story?" Neji swallowed his mouthful and smiled,

"Oh, so you are interested, Ichibi-sama!" Ichibi blushed and looked away, muttering,

"I was just wondering why the background noise stopped." Neji shook his head and, after swallowing some of the coconut milk, stated,

"Then I'll continue. After that, Madara treated us fine for a couple of weeks: Feeding us, taking care of us, making sure we were healthy. But something happened when those four witches came into the picture..."

* * *

"Children?" Madara chimed, as he walked into the dining room of his stone-hewn mansion. "Children, I'd like you to meet my friends the Bewitched Sisters." Madara was followed by a quartet of women. "Junme," The fiery-looking one in red, "Biyako," The gloomy-looking one in blue, "Ayame," The simple-looking one in green, "And Megumi.", was the authoratative one in purple.

"Good morning." The three children bowed. Ayame cooed,

"Oh! How cute~!" She turned to Biyako, rubbing her rounding tummy, "Will your babies be that cute~?" Biyako replied, her bore monotone almost painful to listen to,

"I don't know..." She gave a pointed glance towards Madara, "Will they?"

"Don't bother me with that now, woman." Madara scoffed before he smiled, "Enjoy your breakfasts children. We will just be talking in the other rooms." The adults then left and, when they were out of earshot, Madara asked, "So... Are they usable?" Megumi scoffed,

"I suppose the two boys...", then she added, "But the girl is absolutely useless!" Madara smirked,

"I wouldn't say _completely_ useless...", his words taking on the tone they would when he found something he liked. When he lightly licked his lips, Biyako scoffed,

"You're sick in the mind..."

"Bite me~!" Madara chimed.

* * *

"Wait," Neji asked as he and Pein were led down a hallway in the Spirit Temple. Madara and the Bewitched Sisters had wandered (broken) into the Spirit Temple and Madara had a plan to enact. "What are we doing here?"

"Why," Madara smiled, "Just for a visit like you nomads would do."

"But the Temple is a sacred place!" Hinata spoke up, "We aren't supposed to be _inside_!"

"Quiet down you useless girl!" Junme hissed, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her along. They finally came to the door of a certain room. Madara took Hinata and handed the women a large jug of some mysterious substance.

"Will this even work?" Biyako asked.

"Of course it will, as long as you perform the steps right. I'll be right here if you need me!" The Bewitched sisters sighed before they dragged Neji and Pein into the room and shut the door.

"Neji!" Hinata cried out but was stopped Madara's smiling face and strong grip.

"Now now... Your cousin will be fine." He sat down on a stone bench and patted to his lap, "Come here and sit on Uncle Madara's lap for a while." Hinata shivered, knowing that something was off but she did as she did as she was told. "Yes... that's it." The dark-haired male chuckled, rubbing a hand down the small girl's side, "You're a pretty little girl, aren't you?"

"C-can I go now?" Hinata sniffled, "Please?" Madara frowned but he let the girl go,

"... Of course."

* * *

"Drink it!"

"No!"

In the room, Megumi was trying to force half of the mixture that they had been given down Neji's throat. While her sisters worked with the other boy. After a moment of initial disgust, Pein simply chugged the vile mixture down whereas Neji yelled and thrashed about. The mixture was thick and pulpy with remnants of strange plants, some kind of fleshy substance, and...

"I can't drink that, it has blood in it!" Neji shoved Megumi away.

"Oh, come on now! It's only demon blood, it will be fine!" Megumi yelled, finally stabbing a knife through the boy's hand. Neji howled out in pain, creating an opportunity for Megumi to shove the drink down.

When the ordeal was over, Both Pein and Neji felt like puking, but they were laid down on the stone tables in the room before the witches began chanting in some foreign language. Neji felt dizzy so he simply laid there, but he was still conscious enough to realize that something was happening. The paintings on the walls... They seemed to glow in an eerie mixture of red, blue, green and purple. The colors mixed and churned, grew and writhed as the chanting from the witches intensified until, finally, the glow rushed down and surrounded Neji and Pein.

Neji wanted to say something but he found he couldn't move. So he was forced to lay there as the dark energies surrounded him. And then, all went black; a pain akin to being thrown into searing flames and ripped apart by savage gales.

* * *

The room was quiet as Neji took another break to finish off more of the coconut. But Ichibi was speechless, and more than a little bit frightened. "They... made you drink..."

"Demon blood?" Neji finished for him. "Yes. That's how Madara and the Bewitched Sisters originally got their powers, by using the blood and the chakra of the demons they had slain." Neji took one more drink before he continued, "The main reason he used the same process on me and Pein is because he wanted to show the other humans that demons weren't the only ones with power. He wanted to make it so that they would start to think you guys as inferior, as well as the gods of Kon. That's why he forced me to use my powers to train in the ways of the wind, so the humans would have a god to look to and, in turn, have more a reason to follow Madara."

There was more quiet before Ichibi quietly spoke, "I... don't know what to say..." Sea-foam eyes looked up to meet with pearl ones, "... I'm so sorry..." Neji nodded but he silently moved closer to Ichibi as they looked at each other so intently.

There was a gasp from the young demon as Neji pressed their lips together, nothing to rough, just a soft movement. But it meant so much as Ichibi let out a soft moan, trying to open his lips to let the other edge the kiss furthur.

Neji took the invitation, still holding onto that gentleness that he had treated Ichibi with this whole ill-fated encounter. But, all too soon for Ichibi's taste, he pulled away. "Why did you..?"

"Shh..." Neji whispered, carefully wrapping his arms around Ichibi's smaller figure for a gentle embrace. Despite his current situation, Ichibi felt... almost at ease with this human here. Even though Neji's final statement made his heart break, along with the sparse tears that fell to his shoulder.

"Even though you're so sweet, Ichibi-sama, I can still taste the blood of all those years ago on my lips... Forgive me..."

* * *

**A/N: **

**So there we have Neji's past. Yay, or not yay... Now here comes the part that I've been abhoring ever since I heard the news. Due to reasons that are out of my control, my internet is about to be turned off. I will still write this story, but I don't when I'll be able to post up new chapters. Gomen nasai! * runs off in shame * **

**Please, if you don't hate me rigth now, could you leave a review? **

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **_

"_**Remind me... Why are we risking our lives in this wretched place again?" **_

_**Discovering the secrets behind the humans power... The Heartlight Training Complex!**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	54. The Darkness of the Heart

**A/N: Tyranno's girl is back in business after a long talk with Verizon! So, without furthur ado...

* * *

**

"Kyuubi, look out!" Out of nowhere, Shisa shoved Kyuubi out of the way of a massive rolling boulder. They landed a few feet away, just before a wall of flame shot up. Both demons stood up and while he dusted the younger off, Shisa growled, "Remind me... Why are we risking our lives in this wretched place again?"

"Don't you remember?" Kyuubi began, "When we tried to leave the Fortress, that human blocked us…"

* * *

"Halt." A bored voice spoke from above the gate that Kyuubi and Shisa were rushing towards. The orange-haired demon's ears twitched and he asked,

"Did you hear that?" Sakura flew up and began fluttering around,

"Up here!", despite the voice yelling at her to get away. Shisa saw a wooden ladder that led up to the ledge and rushed on up, Kyuubi following behind him. When they both got to the top of the ledge, they saw Sakura flying and flitting around a human male with a bored yet annoyed expression and his hair in a spiky fashion that resembled a…

"Pineapple-san?" Kyuubi blinked. Sakura flew back over to the two before the male muttered something about 'troublesome demons'.

"And my name isn't Pineapple-san," He scratched the back of his head and continued, "It's Shikamaru."

"So in other words it's Pineapple-san, because I could care less." Shisa huffed before he commanded, "Open the gate." Shikamaru simply replied,

"No."

"That's it." Shisa growled, bringing out a kunai. But Kyuubi jumped in between the two just before a fight broke out and asked,

"Why can't you open the bridge Pineapple-san?" Shikamaru groaned,

"My name isn't-! Agh, look! The Haunted Desert is no place for inexperienced travelers, even if they're demons." Kyuubi bit his lip before he explained,

"But we have to get to the Spirit Temple! It's really, really important and…" The whole time Kyuubi was trying to explain, Shikamaru mentally complained,

'_Damn Madara…Making me watch this stupid gate in exchange for my girlfriend's freedom. Why did Temari have to try and come here anyway, didn't she know it was dangerous?'_ But he outwardly sighed,

"Look, maybe if you were a bit more skilled in desert travel… Or maybe…" He looked at the three, almost analyzing them before he stated, "Look, I'll be frank: I'm not supposed to let anyone through until they can show that they've passed the mandatory tests."

"Which are..?" Shisa asked, his voice clearly showing his agitation with this whole situation.

"Well, first of all," Shikamaru began, looking around before he spoke, "If anyone were to try and go into the desert, they would have to pass the initiations of the Heartligth Training Complex. That's building in the center of the Fortress."

"Training Complex?" Sakura asked, to which Shikamaru replied,

"Yes, it's where all the soldiers and workers of Heartlight are trained. But even after that, you still would have to complete the Horseback Training of Heartlight before you could pass… Or so I've heard." Shisa frowned,

"Couldn't I just kill you and the open he door?" But Kyuubi kept him back and said,

"Thank you Pineapple-san.", with a bow before the trio was off.

"My name's not-! Oh, forget it!" He sat down and proceeded to take a nap, "It's too troublesome to deal with anyway…"

* * *

"And that's how we knew to come here. Remember?" Kyuubi finished relaying the memory just as they had reached the next room. So far, they had fought two skeleton soldiers, gotten through a hostile obstacle course, and an underwater trial that Kyuubi had to go through alone (not that Shisa didn't try, but the Iron anklets only fit Kyuubi).

The next room was filled with different statues. Yet, the way that some of them were placed made you realize that something was off about them. Shisa walked over to a certain statue and noted that there wasn't any dust near it. "It's been moved to hide something. Though I wish I had a way to see what…"

"Allow me." Kyuubi spoke up. Shisa moved away and Kyuubi relaxd himself so that his chakra could flow freely. A moment later, he slammed his hand down to the ground; knocking the statue out of the way. Sure enough, there was a switch behind it. Shisa sliced at the switch with his kunai. Another door opened in the back of the room, allowing another path through the Complex.

* * *

In the next room, the two demons found themselves on a ledge. Below them was a ring of molten lava surrounding a stand that held a large, three-eyed statue. "Alright, so we've found an ugly statue…" Shisa began, "Now what?"

"Over here!" Sakura called as she flew towards a nearby sign. Kyuubi followed and, after reading the sign, he stated,

"We have to hit the eyes of the statue. But, all the way from here?" He was confused for a moment before Sakura sighed,

"You have a bow and arrow don't you?"

"Oh, that's right." Kyuubi chuckled a bit, Shisa silently smiling and shaking his head. Yet, as soon as Kyuubi tried aiming towards the statue, it began to rotate. "Please tell me you're kidding." He groaned before tried shooting. He missed a total of four times before the Youkai Nija walked over and smiled,

"Let me help." Shisa gently lay his arms and hands over Kyuubi's and whispered, "Wait until I give the signal…" It was quiet; all Kyuubi could focus on was the face of the handsome demon next to him.

'_He's so close…'_ He thought, _'If it weren't for that damn mask…'_

"Now!" Shisa called out, shaking Kyuubi from his thoughts. The orange-haired demon shot the arrow and it landed dead-center in the statue's first eye. When it began spinning again, Shisa watched it intently until he gave Kyuubi the signal to shoot again two more times: one immediately and oe a few seconds later.

Both arrows hit their marks and the statue chimed, signaling for another door to open.

* * *

"I think I know why the humans are so good at fighting. For humans, anyway…" Kyuubi mused as they walked towards the next trial.

"Really?" Shisa raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Well, all these trials. I don't think most of them survive them. So the ones who guard Heartlight must be really strong." They walked on until something got a gasp from the younger demon.

It was a skull.

Kyuubi whimpered, turning his head and saying, "They must go through so much here-"

"Do not tell me that you're actually feeling sorry for them!" Shisa growled. Kyuubi stayed quiet and walked on, giving Shisa his answer.

When they walked into the next room, they were immediately greeted by a pack of wolfos. Kyuubi and Shisa went on the attack, the Youkai Ninja bringing out a pair of kunai and a sharp chain and the younger charging after them with his claws.

Shisa fastened the chain to the first kunai and threw it at one wolfos before he attached the second kunai and threw that end to another. The two monsters were stuck together but still had room to run so Shisa whistled for them to follow. The two wolfos barked before they ran towards him, not even noticing that when they ran after him, whatever was in their path got sliced in half by the chain including their fellow wolfos.

A rather tenacious white wolfos jumped onto Kyuubi's back and was about to start on a savory meal when Kyuubi's hand dug into it's haunches and slammed it into the wall, the creature disappearing into a plume of flame.

Shisa had decided that enough was enough and performed a single hand-sign. The chain whipped out and wound itself tighter and tigher around the two wolfos before they were ripped apart. A new door opened and Shisa, after retrieving his weapons, signaled for them to walk through it.

* * *

"Finally!" Both Sakura and Shisa sighed in relief as they walked into the final room of the complex. Kyuubi was happy too but he noticed that there was a chest on the ground. They checked for any traps before he opened it up and pulled out a ring made from gold and deep sapphire.

"So that's where it's been all this time!" Shisa fumed, "I'd been trying to find that ring for you to be able to shoot arrows of ice, just to find that these damn humans had it? I am going to go on a complete rampage when we get out of here and—"

"Thank you."

Shisa stopped in his tracks and blinked his eyes, "What?"

"Thank you Shisa. For the ring and, well, just about everything." Shisa was thankful that his mask covered most of his face, because he was sporting a serious blush.

"But of course," He hid his emotion with a chuckle and a smile, "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

The next challenge that was blocking them from leaving Heartlight was located in the back area of the Fortress. The trio made there way over and saw a sight that confused Kyuubi for a bit.

He saw some of the humans… riding on the backs of horses. They raced around on the animals, conducting routines and practicing horseback combat. They slowly walked over to the person who seemed to be in charge of the whole organization. He was a chubby male with brown hair who was eating away at a leg of beef and he spoke between chews, "Hey… Are you guys… Here for the… Horseback Challenge?"

"Honestly?" Shisa raised an eyebrow, "That's what this is for?" Kyuubi piped up,

"But I don't get it. Why are they on the horse's backs? That can't be comfortable for the horses and couldn't you all just run?" Before the human could say anything, Shisa chuckled,

"Honestly Kyuubi, you know that humans aren't the most physically fit specimens in Kon. Especially our pleasantly plump friend…"

"Choji."

"Ah. Choji here." However, at the end of that, Choji simply huffed,

"Do you want to take the damn challenge or what?" Kyuubi gulped and nodded softly before Choji whistled for a horse to come over. "Well, get on." The orange-haired demon whined but tried to jump up… Just to slide off. He did this four more times before Shisa, tired of Choji's laughter, walked over and said,

"Here, let me." He calmed himself before he grabbed the saddle and got on.

"There you go. Now, do either of you have a bow?" Kyuubi nodded and tossed his demon bow to Shisa. "Good, now all you… have to do is hit all of the targets before the horse makes a complete circle around the track.

"Oh thank the gods," Shisa sighed, "I thought it would be something hard. Let's get this over with so I can get off of this horse, this truly does not feel right…" Choji gave a quick whistle and the horse was off.

"Go Shisa!" Kyuubi cheered. He was wide-eyed as he watched Shisa make quick work of the targets that he passed. And, in no time, he was on the second half of the course.

"This is the most barbaric thing it has ever been my displeasure to do!" Shisa called out as he shot arrows toward the last few targets. The horse neighed out as it came back to Choji. "Yes, well I'm not _your_ biggest fan either." Shisa huffed as he jumped off. Choji rolled his eyes before he dug into his pocket and revealed a parcel wrapped in butterfly-covered paper.

"Here's your prize. Now, could you please go? You're unnerving the rest of the trainees." Shisa huffed before walking off, muttering something about how sore his thighs were, before he called out,

"Let's go Kyuubi." Kyuubi took the bottle before bowing in thanks to Choji. He then walked over to the horse and said,

"Sorry about that. But, I thank you for dealing with us.", while he patted the creature's nose and mane. The horse whinnied in delight and actually nudged Kyuubi back on the cheek, eliciting a giggle. The sight made Shisa smile, no matter where they were Kyuubi's good shined out like a beacon of light.

"Hey," A random human began, "Your friend there is pretty cute."

'_Yes, yes he is.'_ Shisa thought, nodding with a smile. But the next words that were spoken made the small smile shrink away almost instantly.

"How much would you sell him for?" Shisa's eye twitched before he turned and asked,

"What?"

"Well, the rumor-mill has it that Lord Madara is getting sick of his current bed-mate, so he'll pay handsomely for a new one, as long as they're cute like your friend there…"

Kyuubi still was playing with the horse but even he noticed when the atmosphere grew tense. Everyone was growing fearful when the air started crackling, pebbles and rocks even being lifted from their spots along with various supplies all around the area.

Kyuubi gasped when the horse's hair started frizzing and he turned to see something that shocked him.

Shisa was surrounded by an electrifying aura, his white hair was whipping in the air from the power. "Wait, what happened?" Kyuubi whispered, confused at what was making the Youkai Ninja so angry.

"How… _**dare you..?**_" Shisa seethed, _**"I should kill you all where you stand for even… suggesting that Kyuubi have anything to do with that monstrosity!"**_ Just as Shisa was about to put his threats into fruition, Kyuubi cried out,

"Shisa! Stop!" It took a while, but when Shisa looked at Kyuubi's wide red eyes, the hostile environment stopped. He was still trembling from rage but he gently grabbed Kyuubi and walked over to the gate where Shikamaru was standing guard.

* * *

When they got to the gate, Shisa didn't even wait before he said, "Open the gate." Shikamaru sighed before he asked,

"Did you complete the challenges?" Shisa gave a powerful kick towards the gate the nearly took the wall down. "Whoa, what the hell?"

"Open the gate. Now!"

"Okay, Okay!" Shikamaru yelped, turning the crank that controlled the door. When it was up, Shisa, Kyuubi, and Sakura gasped and looked at what awaited them. Sand and whipping wind as far as the eye could see.

"Are you ready?" Shisa asked. Kyuubi nodded and then they were off before Shisa could kill anyone.

* * *

_**Next time on **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**Can't you please..?" **_

…

"_**Just who are you? Really?" **_

_**The journey through the deserts of Kon... What mysteries are hidden beneath the sands of Time?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	55. The Haunted Desert

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week, school just started up again and it took up all my time and energy (emphasis on energy). But I'm back! Despite what a certain flamer tried to say about this story. But let's not go there, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Sand…

Sand…

Sand…

Sand…

More sand…

This was all that was visible to the two demons and the fairy currently walking through the Haunted Desert of Kon. Yet, it seemed that with every step that Kyuubi and Shisa took, the the biting sand would grow in intensity.

"How can anyone bear this?" Kyuubi tried to ask, his voice drowned out by the wind. But still, they trudged on, trying not to be buried in the onslaught. Sakura was actually trying to fly through this mess of a storm, but she ended up almost being blown away.

"Ah! Help me~!" She screamed as the winds forced her away.

"Sakura!" Kyuubi cried before doubling back so that he could catch the floating ball of light. With a brief cry, Sakura landed in the young demon's hands.

"Are you two okay?" Shisa called back.

"Hai!" The demon and the fairy called back. Kyuubi then placed Sakura safely in his hair before trudging back to where Shisa had stopped.

"Let's go." Kyuubi spoke up but Shisa sighed loudly,

"We can't."

"What? What do you mean we can't—" Kyuubi's yell was cut off by Shisa pointing a hand towards the front of them. There was a large chasm filled with thick, churning sand.

"I'm fairly sure that trying to cross that thing would prove to be fatal." Shisa mused before he dug into his satchel and brought out another kunai and chain. He quickly attached the two and smirked as he saw a lone palm tree straggling for life on the other side of the chasm. Shisa spun the chain before he threw it, the weapon spinning around the tree trunk before the kunai end stuck into it. "Seems tight enough…" Shisa mused as he tested the chain. He smiled before offering, "After you."

Kyuubi gulped nervously before he nodded and took hold of the chain. "Be careful…" Shisa and Sakura whispered as the younger demon shakily balanced on the thin, yet strong chain. Inhaling sharply, he slowly began to make his way across. He made sure to make slow and calculated movements across the thin chain.

Of course, Destiny had to deem things as going too easy. Shisa was busy watching Kyuubi almost finish the trip halfway when he heard an ominous click. The white-haired demon's heart sank, his eyes taking in the scene as if in slow-motion, when the chain snapped due to the abuse from the desert winds.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura screamed as she saw the demon fall towards the sandy abyss, Shisa gritted his teeth, mentally cursing the desert before he jumped forward.

Kyuubi had the same slow-motion experience that Shisa had, only it seemed all the slower until he ended with an abrupt stop. "What..?" He panted as he looked up. In pure instinct, Kyuubi had grabbed the nearest surface. Which happened to be what looked like a new chain. But, looking closely, Kyuubi gasped as he saw what had saved him. Shisa had wound one end of the chain around his ankle and the other end wrapped around his wrist, his body being used as a makeshift bridge.

"Shisa!" Kyuubi called over, the Youkai Ninja gritting out,

"Time is... of the essence..." Kyuubi blinked before he gasped, realizing that the chains were digging into his ankle and wrist. Gulping quickly, the orange-haired demon climbed up and balanced himself on the chain. But, then he groaned,

"How should I cross?"

"Kyuubi, you have a living bridge... Please make good use of it." Kyuubi blinked in confusion. He didn't want to walk all over Shisa's back... But dawdling like this was more than likely hurting him...

"Damned... desert!" Shisa panted as he finally made it to the other half of the abyss. Kyuubi gave a soft smile, glad that Shisa was okay.

"Thank you for that..." The younger demon began, "I just hope I wasn't too heavy." Shisa looked up with a smirk, a tired smirk, but a smirk nonetheless.

"I've carried heavier books, Kyuubi." He stated, rubbing at his wrists. But it was after that that those strong eyes took a deep look at Kyuubi; that same way of checking him over for something that Kyuubi himself couldn't see, before the words slipped from his lips, "I wonder how it would be to carry you over a threshold."

"What?" Sakura yelped, Kyuubi himself just blinking in confusion. The reactions in themselves were enough to get Shisa to snap out of it and look for a distraction.

"What I meant to say – That is – Oh, look!" He pointed in the distance and the trio saw what looked like a small tent floating above another sand chasm.

"Who would be in such a dangerous place?" Kyuubi asked as he helped Shisa get up and they both moved towards the floating tent. When they were close enough, a heavily-clad figure walked out, calling out,

"Oh hi! Are you here to buy something?"

"Are you mad woman?" Shisa yelled, "Why would you set up a shop in this god-forsaken desert?"

"Shisa?" Kyuubi asked, "Do you know her?" As if one cue, the figure wrapped the mask around her face revealing blue hair and a pretty smile. "Hey! It's Konan!"

"Yep, that's my name! So..." She leaned forward a bit, "Did you come to buy something or- Hey!" Just as Kyuubi wanted to see what the bluenette woman had to offer, Shisa was too busy dragging him away.

* * *

They traversed the desert for hours that seemed like days due to the buffetting winds, and so far _everything _was beginning to look the same. It wasn't until Kyuubi bumped into a large something that they had to stop again. "Are you alright..?" Shisa asked until he stopped, taking a deep sniff of the air and growling.

"I'm okay..." Kyuubi smiled, rubbing his nose, "But what is this place?" He got somewhat of a pseudo-answer when Shisa grabbed his arm and began to drag him away. "What is it? Shisa?"

"That bastard has a house out here. Stay quiet..." Kyuubi raised a silent eyebrow before looking at exactly what he had bumped into. It was a large stone mansion, with murals painted into the walls in...

"Oh gods..." Sakura gasped. Shisa knew that they had found the demon-blood murals and they needed to get out of there on the double. They were just about past the foreboding building when a voice spoke, as if from the sand itself,

"If you go any further into the desert at this blind rate, you'll certainly die." Kyuubi flinched, Shisa simply taking a kunai out of his pocket to attack this new assailant...

..Who smelled way too much like a human for his liking.

The male in front of them had spiked hair like the desert sunset and cold grey eyes. And before either of the demons could say anything, he stated, "Before you ask: My name is Pein, also known as the soulless guardian of the Haunted Desert. I am in fact half-demon, so please don't converse about that topic. And if you wish to make it to the Desert Oasis, you'll have to keep up because I do not slow down for anyone." He shook his head of excess sand before he asked, "Any questions?"

"Well..." Kyuubi began, just for Pein to state,

"And we're off.", walking quickly down a designated path that only he knew.

"Hold on!" Shisa yelled, making sure that he had Kyuubi's hand before he chased the half-demon down. Pein seemed to want to be oblivious to the trio behind him, as he was for anyone he had to lead through the desert. If they got lost... Oh well, then they weren't meant to witness the Spirit Temple either way.

However, for some strange reason this time around he would randomly look back from time to time. The demons were doing a good job of keeping up and he took it as a sign to keep going. All of a sudden, he heard Kyuubi's voice ask,

"Pein-san!" He looked back, keeping his pace. "How many times have you made this trip?"

"Why are you talking to the half-breed Kyuubi?" Shisa asked, annoyance in his voice. That statement made Pein's frown deepen and he just kept walking. Kyuubi shook his head before saying,

"What does it matter that he's a half-breed? He's being kind enough to lead us through this desert, isn't he? A kind heart transcends the type of body it's in!" Pein stopped, cold in his tracks. Those words... How..? They made something in him... He didn't know. Everywhere he went in Kon, it seemed that people would reject him. Demons for being half-human, humans for being half-demon. But those words...

'What kind of creature is this boy..?' He asked to himself, turning and looking at the orange-haired demon. As they walked, Kyuubi blinked.

"Pein-san? Is something wrong?" Pein shook himself free of his thoughts before he walked on. Then, he spoke,

"Almost every day of my life, to answer your question from before." Kyuubi smiled, thinking that if Pein answered that question, he could ask another one.

"Have you met a demon named Konan? She runs a store here in the desert and, seeing as how you two are out here..."

"We've met..." Pein stated, the desert winds hiding the blush on his face.

* * *

The group walked through the desert, the trip going a bit easier with the stream of conversation (even Shisa got involved a few times, although it was only when Pein would go to sensitive subjects, like if Kyuubi had a lover or such.)

Before they knew it, Their voyage had stopped. All at once, Pein vanished into the air. "Wait!" Kyuubi screamed, Shisa gritting out,

"Damn half-breed!" Yet, for all their yelling, the wind abruptly... stopped. The trio found themselves in a clear area, dotted with palm trees and a drying lake. However, there were leech-like creatures that were showing up through the sand, and birds like the ones at Lake Konya floated through the gentle breeze.

"I think... we're here." Sakura spoke. Indeed, it was the Desert Oasis and, in the center of it hewn into the side of a mountain, was a large statue. But it was somewhat unusual. Instead of it being one of the gods of Kon, it was of a meditating human with a peaceful expression on his face.

"Human territory is just full of blasphemy it seems," Shisa began with an angered expression, "Where do they get the right to desecrate a Temple with this... Who is this supposed to be anyway?" Sakura looked at it for a while before she remembered,

"My siblings have spoken of how the humans worship one of their ancient figures who found enlightenment by meditating for one thousand years. What was his name..?"

"The Buddha." Shisa exhaled in irritation, "The humans' supposed god of enlightenment." Kyuubi could see that Shisa was growing more and more irritated by the second and was about to ask where the Temple entrance was before Sakura exclaimed,

"I can sense Sai somewhere around here!" Kyuubi groaned, following his fairy,

"Sakura, come back!"

"Kyuubi!" Shisa hissed, especially when the leech-like creatures on the ground. He had no choice but to follow the first two until they arrived at what seemed like a dead-end. Kyuubi didn't even have to be told to place an explosive, which took care of the blockade and revealed a darkened pathway.

* * *

The tell-tale sign of cool walls, rolling pool, and the calming air of the area made it obvious that this was one of the Great Fairy's Fountains. "I wonder how Sai is doing..." Kyuubi wondered, taking out his Metronome.

"Better than the rest of us..." Shisa muttered but was silent when Kyuubi began to sing. He could listen to the younger demon's voice all day. After Hoshi's Lullaby was done, that signature laughter rang out through the area before Sai rose from the water.

"Hello again, Kyuubi! And welcome to my humble human-territory fountain. And oh!" Sai smiled knowingly towards Shisa, the demon's eyes narrowing as if to say 'Keep your mouth shut.' "If it isn't... A Youkai Ninja. Shisa, is it?"

"Yes Sai-sama. A pleasure to meet you." Sai laid down in the air for a minute before he stated

"For coming all the way out here... I will teach you a new spell. Please take it." The room shined a cool blue and when it was gone, a blue, transluscent pearl rested on the chain that rested just below his light collar, chiming against the other two pearls. "The Pearl of Pure Heart. If you're in a tight pinch but have enough chakra, this pearl will automatically produce an inpenetrable shield around you."

"Wow, what a useful gift!" Sakura stated, observing all three of the pearls. Sai nodded,

"But it would only be a short time, you would have to escape quickly."

"Thank you Sai-sama." The Great Fairy chuckled a bit before he stated,

"Remember to come and visit me whenever you need to relax! Chu!" He ended his statement by flying over and kissing Kyuubi on the cheek.

'Must not kill arrogant Fairy...' Shisa trembled in silent fury.

"Wah! Sai-sama!" Kyuubi whined, rubbing his cheek in embrassment. Sai chuckled and with that familiar cackle,

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!", he was gone.

* * *

"Here we are." Shisa stated as he escorted Kyuubi to the entrance of the Spirit Temple, which was at the base of the Buddha statue. "I take it that this will be the last time we see each other for a while." Shisa may have been talking, but Kyuubi wasn't really listening. His curiousity was getting the best of him. Shisa's protectiveness.. His attitude... Even, now that he thought about it, his dialect was reminding of him of someone who was very dear to him.

"Shisa..."

"Yes?" Kyuubi stood his ground and spoke,

"I need to know. Once and for all, who –"

"No." Shisa began, "Kyuubi, please don't go this route."

"Can't you please..?" Kyuubi groaned, pleading the other with his eyes. That look almost tugged at everything Shisa had, it made him want to tear away his mask and get rid of all of the younger's insecurities.

"..." But now wasn't the time.

"Just who are you? Really?" Shisa gave a sad smile before he stated,

"A child of the winds and the shadows... Nothing more... Nothing less.", and then he disappeared in a flash of light.

"No!" Kyuubi growled, wanting to look for the other but seeing as how the Spirit Temple was right there... "Damn..." He shook his head before storming inside.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on the **__**The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time**__**: **_

"_**'If one wants to travel to the future, one should return here with the power of silver from the past'."**_

"_**'If you want to proceed to the past, you should return here with the pure heart of a child'." **_

_**The journey through Temple of Kon's origin... The Spirit Temple!**_

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	56. A Spiritual Blockade

Heavy chimes and the sounds of stringed-instruments saturated the air inside the Temple. The walls were made of sandy-brick, thousands of engravings decorating the statues that stood there and the walls. However, a lot of the engravings had been blackened out.

"Who's playing the music..?" Kyuubi asked, a bit unnerved because he couldn't sense anyone else around. Sakura looked around before she noticed something. She flew up to the high ledges resting in the wall and saw a myriad of instruments, playing themselves via a continuous chakra stream that flowed through all of them.

"The designs of the Temples will never cease to amaze me –"

"What is this?" Kyuubi's voice yelled. Sakura rushed back down and saw Kyuubi panicking about something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this Temple..." Kyuubi groaned, "No matter which way I go..." Sakura looked over and gasped when she saw what he was talking about. There were two ways to go in this Temple, it seemed, yet one was so small that Kyuubi couldn't possibly get through it and the other was blocked off by a massive stone. "..I'm stuck."

* * *

"Who in their right mind designs a Temple like that?" Sakura fumed as Kyuubi was forced to leave the Spirit Temple. This was bad, if he couldn't get through this last Temple, what had he been doing all of this for? Kyuubi was just about to scream when his ears twitched. Before he could do anything, a figure jumped down and landed in front of him a few feet away.

"Shisa!" The Youkai ninja walked forward, taking out his lute and strumming a few notes as he recited,

"'Past, present, future... The cloak of the noble fox, Kyuubi No Kitsune, is a vessel with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river'..."

"Shisa, the ways into this Temple are blocked off! What am I supposed to do now?" Kyuubi interrupted in a flurry of panic. Shisa shook his head and smiled softly,

"The port for said vessel is in the Temple of Time... In order for you to restore the Desert Oasis and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow."

"Go through... Time?" Kyuubi blinked but then he remembered something. There were two statues near the exit of the Temple, and they had read:

"_'If one wants to travel to the future, one should return here with the power of silver from the past'." _

"_'If you want to proceed to the past, you should return here with the pure heart of a child'."_

"I ask you to listen to the Requiem of Spirit..." Shisa whispered as he remembered the notes for the song, "The melody that will lead a child back through the desert." Then he began,

"_Always watching over us... _

_Those who have gone and passed... _

_Their blessings protect us... _

_Their wishes for the best..."_ Kyuubi gulped. This song, out of all the others Shisa had taught him, was so sad. Rather, it was tragic in its reverance.

"_We request the spirits' aid... _

_To reclaim the land they've made... _

_Please hear our humble cries... _

_As we shout out to the skies..." _Finally Shisa opened his eyes as he sang the last part,

"_Our souls are all we hold... _

_Dreams we forget unfold... _

_Spirits of young grow old..."_ Kyuubi had brought out his Metronome and discretely mimicked the rythym that Shisa had played. He exhaled softly before singing,

"_Our souls are all we hold..." _

"_Dreams we forget unfold..."_ Shisa sang back. Then they both completed,

"_Spirits of young grow old..."_ After the song was finished, the area was so quiet that one could hear the howling of a wolfos as the sun started to go down. The scratchy howl reminded Kyuubi of something he had been wondering since he had woken up from his ten year sleep.

"Shisa... What happened to Gobi?" The Youkai ninja tried to say something but he just decided to be blunt,

"I don't know... No one does, it is as if he's disappeared from the face of the earth. And it's even worse than Sanbi, it feels as though Gobi is genuinely gone and –" Shisa was quiet for a second.

"Shisa?" Kyuubi blinked,

"Damn it all to –" Shisa growled furiously, "I must leave!"

"But, wait!", Kyuubi tried to get out but Shisa had already vanished. "For the gods' sake..." Kyuubi groaned but he shook it off and asked, "What should we do now?"

* * *

Shisa watched as Kyuubi and Sakura were carried off by a swarm of golden fairies before he turned towards the sun and gritted out, "What was that all about? I was just telling him the truth..." Juubi's voice spoke down from the sun,

"But that isn't what's important now, is it? What's important is getting Kyuubi into that Temple,so let's put away what happened because of stupid, irresponsible wolf gods..."

"Gobi was made vulnerable because of you!"

"And you would know this how, you little voyeur?" Shisa frowned before he stated,

"If I saw you two like that, I would probably have gone blind..." Juubi's voice chuckled before he stated,

"Why don't you go back to the Shion Village Graveyard, little demon? You assistance isn't really necessary right now, is it?" Shisa wanted to disagree with the dolphin-god but he knew that what he was saying was right. "Go on, back to the shadows. I really do tire of seeing your face." That last remark made a grimace appear on Shisa face, so he turned to leave the area. But, he had one more thing to say.

"You know, Juubi, If you were half the god that Sanbi No Same is –"

"I AM TEN TIMES THE GOD THAT SANBI NO SAME IS!" Juubi roared, the whole area shaking before Shisa vanished in a flash of light. "That..." Juubi panted, "Little brat..."

* * *

Kyuubi once again stood in front of the pedestal from which he had gotten the Kyuubi No Kitsune cloak, in the basement of the Temple of Time. "I suppose that there isn't any other reason that we should stay any longer." He muttered as he undressed and placed the cloak on the pedestal. The rainbow of light spun around the area before everything sank into a flash of light.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow!" Kyuubi, back in his child-form, screamed as the carnivorous birds tried to peck his flesh off. He had, immediately after leaving the Temple of Time, sung the Requiem of Spirit and arrived in the Desert Oasis; atop a large plate that had depictions of sand, wind, and wolf's paw-prints. He didn't waste anytime and found his way into the entrance of the Spirit Temple, determined to finish this journey once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Next time on The Legend of Hoshi: Metronome of Time: **_

"_**Are you... A demon?" **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**My gods, it's such an honor to meet one of you at long last!" **_

_**A stranger in the Spirit Temple? What endeavors await Kyuubi now?**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	57. Spirits of Young

**A/N: Hey folks, remember this story? Well it finally has an update! Yay! But listen, sorry for taking so long with this story. I just wanted to write all the remaining chapters and post them at once. And between school, job-searching, scholarship writing, and a potential surgery scare… Yeah… So, here we go!**

**Role call! **

**Kyuubi No Kitsune- **_**The child version of himself, Kyuubi (Think pre-shippuden Naruto only a bit younger and with orange-hair).**_

**Sakura Haruno- **_**Sakura, the fairy.**_

**Kakashi Hatake- **_**Gobi, The dog-god of the plains.**_

**Gaara Sabaku- **_**Ichibi, the young, farm-working raccoon-demon. **_

**Kisame Hoshigaki- **_**Sanbi, the shark-god of water.**_

**Madara Uchiha- **_**The King of the Humans, Madara.**_

**Neji- **_**God of Wind, Neji. **_

**Naruto Uzumaki (with help from Kyuubi) - **_**Older Kyuubi.**_

**Iruka Umino- **_**Juubi, dolphin-god of life, light, knowledge, and time.**_

**Warning for the beginning, if you don't like awkward KakaIru, just skip to the '*' symbol… If it will show up!**

_Prologue..._

_(Five years earlier)_

"_Ah! Ah~! Keep going!" _

_Usually, now that Madara's forces were taking over the land of Kon, no demon would be caught dead in Kon Field right now. _

"_I'm almost there... Yes, just a few more..." The only individuals in the field at this moment were the platinum-haired god of the plains..._

_And, with golden hair decorated and pinned into a pony-tail with gems and gold pins, deep brown eyes, and tanned skin that had shines of gold in it, was Juubi no Iruka. Yet, as of that moment Juubi was at a bit of a compromising situation. _

_The almighty King of the gods had fallen into his own heat cycle at this time and the only one who he wanted near him at this time was Gobi. Said wolf-god was doing his best to please Juubi but, despite he himself knowing that he was doing a good job, Juubi never called out his name; only selfish demands for him to continue. _

_They continued this selfish union until, with a quiet shudder, Juubi came against Gobi's chiseled frame. The blonde clutched their bodies together until his tremors stopped, leaving Gobi to find his own pleasure. _

"_And hurry up about it, I don't have... All day to be lying around here..." Juubi scolded between Gobi's thrusts. _

"_You know, this usually isn't such a chore between lovers." Gobi panted out from his exertions. This caused Juubi to chuckle in the language of the gods, _

"_(Who said we were lovers? Just be happy I'm letting you finish.)" Gobi frowned heavily but he thrusted into Juubi until he reached his climax. Juubi abruptly shoved Gobi off of himself, only wincing slightly at the haphazard separation. "You were decent, I suppose." Juubi sighed out, putting his heavily gem-encrusted cloak back on. Gobi frowned, his ears drooping slightly. _

"_You know, Juubi," The wolf-god began, "I think that you really could work on your bedroom social-skills." _

'***'**"_We aren't in a bedroom, Gobi..." Juubi took the pins and gems from his hair. He pressed them together in his hands and, with a soft shine; they fused into a golden hair brush. He scarcely noticed, as he brushed his golden hair out, that Gobi was still talking about what he should and shouldn't do. _

_'He should truly realize that it is he who follows my demands not the other way aro-' All of a sudden, Juubi's eyes flashed gold before going back to normal. The Juubi No Iruka, in addition to his other abilities, would sometimes have brief moments of foresight. _

"_..And you should really listen to what Sanbi has to say sometimes. Also-" _

"_Gobi!" Juubi chirped angrily. Yet, he soon smiled his signature smile and asked, "Gobi... My god of the plains... Would you be so kind as to stay here for a moment?" Gobi raised an eyebrow but he nodded. Juubi smiled again before he quickly walked off. _

"_I wonder what that was all about. " Gobi shrugged but he felt that he need to stretch out after their... activities. So he lay out on the grassy plain and dozed off. It wasn't more than half an hour later when he heard a voice say, _

"_Well, if it isn't the Gobi No Hokou?" _

_Gobi gasped and opened his eyes to see Madara and two young twin males besides him. The silver-haired god blinked for a second before he tried to bolt away. "Hold it!" Madara chuckled before extending a hand towards the wolf god. A shock of black chakra rushed forward and clasped around Gobi's neck, forming a tight collar. _

"_ARRROOO! You think this can hold me?" Gobi howled before he shifted into his wolf-form, hoping that the collar would break off. To his great dismay, however, the collar simply expanded to his new shape. _

"_Now, now..." Madara smirked, adding another two streams of chakra to form leashes. "We can't have you running about causing me trouble. Can we boys?" The brunette king of evil tossed the two leashes to his twin sons, Sakon and Ukon. _

"_Oh, no father!" Sakon laughed as he snapped his fingers, a red broomstick appearing from him to ride on. _

"_We should have the upmost control over our pets, father!" Ukon smiled, a blue broomstick appearing when he snapped his fingers. The two young teens flew about on their broomsticks, trying to get Gobi walking. _

"_Get away, foul specters!" Gobi barked out before he stomped at the ground, a large boulder of earth and grass rising up. He jumped up and kicked his paws against it, sending heavy debris towards the trio. _

"_Hey!" _

"_Bad dog!" Sakon and Ukon whined before Sakon swung his broomstick towards Gobi, sending a shower of fire to cover him. Gobi turned and dug into the ground, making a brief shelter until one of the twins pulled his leash and yanked him out. _

"_This stupid mutt needs to learn to obey!" Ukon laughed as he aimed his broomstick towards Gobi's legs, a chilling wind surrounding his ankles. _

_With a yelp, Gobi fell to the ground; his legs numb from the cold. The three humans were cheering at their apparent victory but Gobi was actually fearful for one time in his existence. _

"_(JUUBI!)" He howled in the language of gods, "(WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME!)" _

"_Come now boys." Madara chuckled, "Let's bring your new pet home." Sakon and Ukon cheered as they dragged Gobi along towards their home in human territory. Gobi was howling for help from anyone, anywhere, but it seemed to be of no use. _

_After the ruckus had gone out of sight, Juubi reappeared on the scene. "My that was close..." He exhaled softly, "They would almost have kidnapped me! Oh well." He blinked his eyes before he disappeared in a flash of sun light. _

If Kyuubi had thought that the Spirit Temple looked big before, it looked even massive to him now due to his smaller size. But he was able to notice how the walls weren't so damaged like they had been in the future.

"Okay, Kyuubi." Sakura spoke, "Let's find that hole and get through this Temple." Kyuubi nodded and rushed up the massive orate staircase, determined to get through this as quickly as possible. His plans were broken when he saw a painfully familiar silhouette standing in front of his only way into the Temple.

However, the brunette offender that had kidnapped his friend looked so innocent. He was around the same age as Hoshi and he was holding a chisel and a jar of tar in his hands. Kyuubi gulped a bit before deciding to just throw caution to the wind,

"Hey!" He called out as he stomped over. The brunette turned and looked at Kyuubi with a pair of the prettiest eyes he had seen since Hoshi's. Honestly, when he was young like this they looked like stardust collected from the night sky rather than the stormy grey they were in the future. Just as he was about to start wondering what had happened, the brunette spoke.

"Oh, oh my..." He regarded Kyuubi with a look of astonishment. Probably because he hadn't been allowed to see any other children besides Hinata and Pein. And besides, this boy was kind of cute... "I haven't seen you around here before... Are you trying to do something important?" Kyuubi stood his ground and muttered,

"No... Not really."

"Ah! What perfect timing! Can you do me a favor..?", the human began, making an asking motion with his hands.

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" The brunette asked before he mused, "Like the great Nine-tailed fox depicted on some of these walls... But anyway, I have to ask... Do you work for my care-taker... Madara?"

"NO!" Kyuubi yowled out before he calmed down and tried to explain, "I mean, well, I'm not... exactly... human..."

"Hm?" The brunette blinked and took a long look at Kyuubi before he asked, "Are you... A demon?"

"Yes?" The small demon was a bit unnerved when a wide smile grew on the human's face,

"My gods, it's such an honor to meet one of you at long last!" He calmed himself down for a moment before he began, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Neji, I was born a nomad but Madara's taken to raising me and my cousins." Kyuubi forced a smile onto his face before he said,

"You must be grateful –"

"THE HELL I AM!" Neji yelled out, "He may be human in blood, but Madara has the mind and soul of a monster!" He had to take a series of breaths to calm himself down before he continued, "You might not know this, being raised in the beautiful, majestic parts of Kon, but humans have no special magic, chakra, or abilities of our own. But Madara has found..." Neji gulped, "_Other _ways of spreading his influences." Neji seemed to want to throw up for a second whispering, "That's why he needed me... But, anyway!" He tried smiling so he could change the subject, "The favor I needed to ask of you."

"It depends on what it is." Kyuubi blinked before adding, "Why are you blocking that hole anyway?"

"There's a treasure on the other side, in the Temple's inner workings." Neji explained, "They're called the Silver Claws. If one were to wear them, they would be able to lift and push monstrously heavy things!" But then he smiled, "And don't think about taking them for yourself~!"

"What do you want with them?" Sakura huffed.

"You see, Madara actually sent me in here to do something." "He wants me to erase everything that hints to the demons of Kon in this Temple. If he finds the Silver Claws, I don't know what he'll do." "Madara and his cohorts, the Bewitched Sisters, have been using this Temple as their own little laboratory." The brunette shook his head, moving away unwanted thoughts, "I just want to do anything I can to get them to leave." "Will you help me?"

"..." Kyuubi was quiet at first but he figured that this was the only way he was going to get into the Temple. "Yes."

"Thank you! With you, I know that I'll be able to save this Temple from being ruined!" The brunette quietly looked at the young demon, "It's a pity..."

"What?"

"If only other humans and demons knew how well we could work together, Kon could be at its peak... Oh well," Neji sighed as he moved out of the way, "No use in wishful thinking." Kyuubi took a deep breath and, after making himself ready for this new challenge, crawled through the small crawlspace.

* * *

After crawling through the hole, Kyuubi had to jump back just to avoid some precariously placed blade-traps. He also had to protect a screaming Sakura from the skrees flying about, _and _had to defeat a tenacious statue that had taken a dangerous liking to him.

The enemies weren't all that hard, but Kyuubi had forgotten that by going into the past, he had to leave some of his items with Jiraiya. Yet, after a couple of scraps, he defeated them and a new door opened up for him to take. "Ow..." He whimpered, rubbing at a bruise on his arm, "Did it always hurt like this when I was younger?"

The young demon didn't even get to acknowledge the scenery of the next room before a skeleton soldier jumped down from the ceiling and went on the attack. Kyuubi yelped as he jumped out of the way before the soldier's sword hit the area where he had been standing a few seconds earlier.

"This might be a bit harder than it usually is..." Kyuubi muttered to himself as he took out his spades. And, seeing as how in the future the demon was just about the same height of the average skeleton soldier... This could be seen as an unfair fight.

Kyuubi jumped to the side as the skeleton tried swinging his weapon again. Sakura was looking in on the scene from a safe distance, but even she said, "Kyuubi, you can't fight him this way!"

"You're right!" Kyuubi panted back before an idea clicked in his mind. He brought out a Bombko and let it fly towards the soldiers head. The skeletal monster shrieked and groaned as he tried to remove the Bombko from his head until the device finally exploded, taking the monster with it.

* * *

The next room was essentially a large space with two thin strips of walking space criss-crossing through it. But, as Kyuubi would find out, that wasn't the most dangerous thing. He had only taken a few steps forward when a large groan sounded throughout the room.

"Kyuubi, look out!" Sakura yelled. Kyuubi looked and dodged a ball of fire that had flown towards them. It's source? It looked like a combination of a mummy and a dog's head. The strange creature was levitating in the air and it shot another ball of flame towards the two young ones.

"What am I supposed to do against that thing?" But then he had an idea. He grasped the Pearl of Flame and quickly recited the spell, a wave of flame rushing towards the creature.

The effect was immediate, the creature groaned in agony as it was burnt into ashes. "I take it that it's safe to go now?" Kyuubi asked and, after Sakura did a safety check, she nodded.

* * *

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kyuubi screamed as he and Sakura ran through the next room, frantically avoiding the WallMasters that fell down from the ceiling and tried to capture them. It was made even harder because of the skrees flying around and trying to devour Sakura. Eventually, Kyuubi found his way to the other side of the gated room and made haste in leaving before the WallMasters tried to swarm him.

"I know that they were designed with the gods in mind..." The fairy on Kyuubi's shoulder began, "But who built them? I know that Sanbi made the Water Temple, but did he make the others too?" Kyuubi merely shrugged his shoulders and focused on the task on hand, lighting some unlit torches so that he could see in this room. When the second main torch was lit, he gasp as the room came to life in a shower of light. He could see thousands of engravings, paintings, and words on the walls. As well as another giant statue of the Buddha in the center of the room.

"How did we miss that?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow before walking over to a pedestal that became visible as he had lit the lights. It held a map of the Temple and he looked at it to find that he should got through the door that was back on top of the staircase that he had jumped from in order to light the lights.

Yay. But, when he made it to the top this time, something in Kyuubi made him stop. "Kyuubi, what is it?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi remained quiet as he walked to a certain wall. This one was covered in engravings but it was the picture that caught his attention.

It was a painting of the ten gods of Kon, but what was the most shocking was that it wasn't just demons giving offerings to them, there was a as well. "But why would there... be humans in the Spirit Temple?" Kyuubi asked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He turned and saw another shocking picture.

This one was a series of paintings that had a man that looked like the Buddha statue in the room. Kyuubi silently tried to rest his hand on one of the pictures, trying to see if he could follow the story since the words were so archaic.

He gasped as, all of a sudden, everything he knew went white.

* * *

_Even since the olden days in the vast deserts of Kon, the winds were whipping around so fiercely that no one in their right frame of mind would journey them. _

_But, through the buffeting sands, we can see the figure of a young man dressed in simple robes with nothing but a small knapsack on his back trying to traverse this harshest of climates. _

_The young man was down to his last provisions, which had been given to him so generously, and his strength was waning as every lash of the wind proved deadly. 'Maybe... Just a quick rest.' He thought as he collapsed on the ground. _

_It seemed as if the sands would soon cover up our young traveler until... There was a booming footstep followed by a loud growl. As if on cue, the winds and sand stopped. If the man were able to wake up, he would have noticed large paws making their way towards him. _

_888_

_When the young man comes to, he realizes that he has found shelter in an ornate Temple of some sort. Gathering up what strength he has, he walks around the room and finds a large feast has been set out on a long cloth. His stomach growled but he shook his head, "I mustn't eat their food without permission. Speaking of which," He looked around "I wonder who brought me here." _

_He was to get his answer when large footsteps sounded until something walked into the oil-lamp lit room. 'Something' was actually a large raccoon with sand-shaded fur and swirls of blue decorating it. Sea-foam eyes regarded the young human with caution before he gestured with his towards the setting of food. The human blinked before asking, _

"_For me?" The raccoon nodded, its large bushy tail swishing behind it. The human gasped, his body happy to find some food, but his mind making him say, "Oh, I couldn't possibly." The raccoon growled in agitation before the human concluded, "It's far too much food for me to eat. You should come and eat as well." _

_The raccoon blinked before it nodded and walked to the cloth, the human following. The raccoon must have been expecting the human to eat first and leave because it nearly fell back in shock when the human offered him a plate of fruits and grains. "Would you... like me to feed you?" The raccoon raised an eyebrow before giving a hesitant nod. _

_The male smiled and cut a melon in half before giving one half to the raccoon to eat. The raccoon sniffed it before grabbing the fruit with his teeth and chomping away. This was the routine for a while before the raccoon walked away. The human blinked and stated, _

"_I guess he must be finished.", before he ate some of the food that was left. _

_The raccoon was walking the halls until a voice called out, "Wait!" It looked back to see the human holding a cloth and a bowl of water. "You've been so kind. Allow me to wash you from dinner?" The raccoon gave a confused look but simply sat down and allowed the human to crawl up and begin gently washing him. Starting at his maw, then his neck, shoulders, and paws, the human did his work diligently until the raccoon was all clean. _

"_You've been so kind..." The human began, "I wish I at least knew your name to thank you." The room was silent before a soft voice spoke, _

"_Ichibi." The human gasped and asked, looking around, _

"_Was... Was that you?" The raccoon turned and nodded before trying again, _

"_My name is Ichibi No Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon and the god of sands and winds." The human blinked before quietly taking a few steps back. Ichibi almost thought that the human was about to run. But instead, the human male moved to his knees and bowed his head to the ground, stating, _

"_And my name... Well, I'm not sure what my real name was, but for some reason everyone has taken to calling me Buddha." _

* * *

_Ichibi soon grew to need the attention of his human, these attentions he soon found to be called 'worship'. Feeding, cleaning, praying, and entertaining, the raccoon-god had never been so happy here alone in this Temple. _

_Well... He wasn't always alone. _

_One morning Ichibi had two guests: one was the smiling Gobi no Hokou... _

_And the other was the not so smiley Sanbi no Same. Sanbi needed Gobi to guide him through the sandy desert due to lack of water but as soon as they got into the Temple and Sanbi had a steady source of water to get power from, he flipped when he smelled the scent of a human. _

_For a whole day the Temple was filled with yells of the words of the gods until, Buddha came in and spoke, "I am sorry to interrupt." They all looked over before Buddha spoke again, "Dinner is ready. I hope you will partake." _

"_Ichibi, get him out of here!" Sanbi roared, the sound shaking the room. Buddha trembled at the intensity of the shark-god but then Ichibi stood in between the two of them. _

"_Leave him be." The raccoon growled. _

"_Move yourself Ichibi..." Black eyes narrowed as rows and rows of sharp teeth were presented. Before a war broke out, Gobi bounded over, _

"_So, I heard that dinner was ready?" _

* * *

_Right now, Ichibi was lying on his back; allowing Buddha to brush the downy hair of his stomach. Gobi was reading a scroll and engraving certain symbols into the walls on the other side of the room. This was his temple too. _

_Usually days like this the silence would go on for hours, yet today it was broken by an uncharacteristic sigh from Buddha. The slight noise caused Ichibi to snap up from his daze, asking, "What's wrong?" Buddha simply smiled, that calm, peaceful smile that he had been known for. _

"_Nothing Ichibi…" When the sea-foam eyes didn't lose their suspicion, he sighed, "It's just that... I have this feeling that, despite all the happiness I have here in this beautiful Temple... There's something that I should be doing back beyond the desert." Buddha was shocked when Ichibi flipped over and stalked over to him, _

"_What? What could you possibly have to do that's more important than being here?" His voice may have sounded angry but, in truth, he was terrified. This human was the most stable thing in his existence and had been for a __**long**__ time now. He couldn't leave, Ichibi wouldn't let him! _

"_Please, calm yourself Ichibi." Buddha raised his hands in defense but he knew that whatever was coming was going to come, no matter what either of them wanted. _

_It was just a matter of when._

_888_

_Then came the day that Ichibi had Buddha accompany him to Hana Village. They visited Hachibi's Meadow and Buddha rushed in, completely in awe of the main inhabitant. _

"_Such a..." Buddha began as he circled around the Mother Tree, "Glorious tree." _

"_I'm glad that you think so," Ichibi shook himself before calling out, "Come. I have business to attend to." Buddha nodded and, when allowed, climbed onto the raccoon god's back. _

"_Where are we headed?" Buddha asked, gently patting the sandy fur beneath him. _

"_Hachibi has asked me to try and find my way through the lost woods to see how fool-proof it really is." Ichibi soon found and walked through the entrance to the Lost Woods, completely focused on getting out of there as soon as possible. To the raccoon, the area was just the same as any other part of Kon. However, if you were anything besides a demon, the air of the Lost Woods was thick with a vapor-like substance that, upon every breath, made the brunette human feel _so_ weak… _

_It took around 3 hours for Ichibi to make it to the Sacred Forest Meadow. The large raccoon sighed, "That was a complete waste of time… Hachibi, where are you? I wish to get back to my home now…" _

_There was a cough from behind him. _

_Ichibi's ear twitched, causing him to turn around just as Buddha's body collapsed to the grassy floor. Sea-foam eyes widened in horror, the raccoon whipping around and calling, "Buddha? Buddha, come on!" Just then, slithering along the grass alerted Ichibi that Hachibi had made it to the clearing. But the younger demon didn't move from his spot. _

"_Save him, damn you!" Ichibi screamed, desperately nuzzling the dead human. "Gods, wake up! Wake up! For the love of all that is good and pure, WAKE UP!" _

"_Ichibi!" Hachibi finally wrapped one of his tails around Ichibi's frame in an attempt to calm him down. "You can't keep acting out like this! Calm yourself down!" Ichibi was practically hyperventilating; he couldn't believe this. Why his human? Why Buddha? _

"_Please!" Ichibi screamed, falling to the ground; his eyes swamped in tears. "Wake up…" Hachibi watched the raccoon-god continue his lament until, hours later, the only sounds coming from his body were whimpers and whines. "What do I do now?" He whispered with one more desperate nuzzle. Hachibi sighed before he offered, _

"_Give him a proper burial?"_

_That was all they could do. Ichibi insisted that he do all the work, not wanting anyone near his human's body. His claws quickly dug out a sizable hole in the ground behind the Mother Tree before he retrieved the body. The brunette looked so peaceful, even in death he had an air of calm about him. Ichibi lowered his head, whispering, "Sleep well, beloved." His muzzle pressed gently against Buddha's forehead, "We shall meet again. Someday…" Those words were spoken as he used his powers to create a small plume of wind to place the brunette in his resting place. "I don't know when. I won't forget you. No matter how many years pass." Ichibi looked to the sky, wondering what he could do to make sure that Buddha would never leave his memory. It clicked in his mind when he had placed a mound of topsoil over the grave. "I may not have much," He whispered, "But what I have I can share with you. May my Temple in the desert serve as some sort of gift to you…" _

* * *

"My gods." Sakura gasped, "Poor Ichibi-sama..." Kyuubi removed his hands and wiped the tears away with a,

"Can we leave? Please?" Sakura nodded,

"Yes. We need to find the Silver Claws and return them to Neji."

* * *

The final room they found (at least the final room they could reach) was one long chamber, filled with stone columns. Kyuubi walked down the room, looking around for a door when he finally found a doorway...

Blocked by a pile of discarded armor.

"Agh! Humans never clean up their own messes, do they?" Sakura fumed. But Kyuubi shook his head with a giggle as he started to move the armor out of the way. He would pick up a piece, look at it, and then toss it behind them. However, he was so busy that he didn't notice the way that the armor was organizing itself into a full body.

"And this," Kyuubi tossed the helmet behind them, "Is the end of it!" The helmet landed on top of the suit and, immediately, it stood up. "Hm... But the door is still–" There was a low groan behind him. "Oh, with all this Temple has put me through already, what else can go wrong?" Pointed ears twitched just before Kyuubi moved to just barely dodge the swing of the armor's weapon.

"Kyuubi! Watch out, this is a really strong enemy!" Sakura warned, Kyuubi getting on guard... And watching the armor slowly march towards them... Ever so slowly.

"I thought you said he was dangerous?" Kyuubi frowned before he rushed over and tried to find the armor's weak point. He was able to find a small area of chain-mail and give a few successful slashes to it before the armor turned and gave a mighty swing with its axe. It was such a force that it knocked all of the air out of the small demon as it sent him into a nearby wall.

"Kyuubi! Wake up!" Sakura screamed as the armor marched towards Kyuubi to finish the job. "Kyuubi!" Just as the armor raised its axe, Kyuubi woke up and jumped out of the way, but not before allowing two bombkos to fly towards the armor. They made contact, the reds and oranges of the explosion reflecting off of the steel being.

It gave an angry groan before it charged towards Kyuubi, axe swinging. With a shout of fear, Kyuubi was forced to play run and not die with the behemoth, the being seemingly inexhaustible as it broke through pillar and walls. "The bombkos seem to work." He said to himself before he brought out three more. They made their way to the armor and exploded.

The armor groaned again and tried to raise its axe... But it stopped mid-step and collapsed into its former pieces.

"Oh, thank the gods." Sakura sighed, flying over to make sure that Kyuubi was okay.

"Has the..." The small demon coughed, "Has the door opened yet?" Sakura looked over and, in fact, the large door was rising up. When all movement had stopped, Kyuubi slowly walked out.

The doorway led outside and Kyuubi and Sakura found themselves on the top of one of the Buddha's hands. "At least we're out of the Temple." Sakura offered. Kyuubi nodded and looked around before his eyes landed on a large treasure chest.

"Hey! I think we've found them!" He exclaimed, walking over to the chest and opening it. Inside, Kyuubi found a pair of leather gloves anointed with silver claws on each finger.

"That's them! The Silver Claws!" Sakura laughed out in relief. Kyuubi picked them up and pouted,

"Oh, Neji was right. I couldn't fit into these unless I was my future-self." As the two young ones were talking, they didn't notice the amount of chakra forming behind them until a voice called out,

"Hey! What's up Kyuubi?" Kyuubi's ears twitched at the sound of the familiar voice before he turned and asked,

"Gobi?" There he was, Gobi No Hokou, the god of plains who had vanished from the world it seemed. "Gobi-sama!" Kyuubi cheered, trying to hug the wolf-god but only succeeding in falling through him. Gobi had to chuckle but spoke up,

"I bet you're surprised to see me, but guess what? This really isn't me, it's just an astral projection of me, you know communicating with someone with the magic of your heart and mind? But I have to say, you must have been bouncing up and down the time stream to end up here of all places." Gobi smiled, "How mysterious... It seems the tales of a brave young boy traveling through time aren't that far-fetched after all." Gobi chuckled but then he got serious, "You're probably wondering where I've been in the future, right?"

"Yes Gobi-sama..." Kyuubi nodded before Gobi continued,

"Well... To be frank, because I don't have much chakra to keep up this projection, Juubi used me as a scape-goat when Madara's forces came to kidnap him. He asked me to stay there and let myself be taken rather than him so... Yep, I'm one of Madara's prisoners now. Along with Ichibi, if you had been wondering." Gobi's image strolled around the treasure chest before adding, "You've matured so quickly, Kyuubi. But remember this: the future of all of Kon's people, demon and human alike, is on your shoulders. But don't worry too much on the matter."

"Please!" Kyuubi didn't want to interrupt but something in him needed to ask, "Do you know where Hoshi is?" Gobi looked at the small demon before shaking his head,

"When the time comes, Kyuubi, all will be made clear to you. When you have to access it, you will wield the ultimate strength that is needed to defeat Madara and his vile ways once and for all." All of a sudden, the image began to flicker, "My time is short, so here's my last advice... The ones who kidnapped me are Madara's two sons."

At that moment, Kyuubi remembered something that had happened in the Forest Temple.

_"My name is Biyako. Are you going to make this difficult and actually make me fight you?" Kyuubi blinked, asking,_

_"What happened to all that confident, annoying laughter?"_

_"Oh, that's just a front. No one can be that happy after having your best friend-excuse me- someone who you thought was your best kill you and take your sons away..." _

"Yes, their mother was one of the Bewitched Sisters so you know that they will have some powerful energies about them." Gobi nodded when he guessed that Kyuubi had figured things out. "In order to defeat them, you would have to turn their own dark magics against them. I'll pray for your success! AWOOO!" With that last howl, 'Gobi' turned into his wolf-form and gave a grin towards Kyuubi before bounding away, his astral-form vanishing into the desert sands.

"You heard him, Kyuubi!" Sakura began, flying about Kyuubi's head in a flurry. "Let's get these back to Neji and –"

"AAHH!" A loud scream stopped the fairy mid-sentence.

"It came from down below!" Kyuubi shouted before they looked over the edge of the giant hand. Who should it have been but that wind-controlling human, Neji. "STOP! Where are you taking me?" However, the brunette had seen better days. He was currently trapped in a thick, swirling vortex of sand that was being controlled by two of the Bewitched Sisters. "NO! Let me go!" He screamed, trying in vain to break free. "You horrible fiendesses! Madara's whores!" He was sinking fast when he looked up and coincidentally saw Kyuubi and Sakura. He sputtered out, not sure if anyone would be able to hear him over the sand, "Kyuubi! Get out of here now! These witches... Are using their black magics... on... me. . ." That was all that could be heard before the last of Neji's brown hair disappear under the sands.

"That should teach the little brat!" Junme smirked, Biyako joining her as they flew back into the Temple.

"Neji... No..." Kyuubi gasped as he couldn't see any trace of Neji anywhere.

"Kyuubi, we can't do anything, we have to go!" Sakura yelled, trying to pull on Kyuubi's ear as a signal to leave. Kyuubi shook his head,

"So we just leave him at their mercy?" Sakura sighed before she actually thought of something.

"Maybe... he's still inside the Temple in the future." She then flew in front of the young demon and added, "And since we have the Silver Claws..."

"We can move that giant stone out of the way!" Kyuubi realized before he brought out the Metronome of Time and sang out the Prelude of Light. The swarm of golden fairies rushed over and carried them away from the Temple in the Desert Oasis.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, with this chapter... I took some liberties with Buddha, as if you couldn't already tell, especially the reincarnation aspect that my friend who is Buddhist used to tell me about. I, in no way, shape, or form mean to offend anyone!**


	58. Spirits of Old

Footsteps rang out through the Spirit Temple as a demon and a fairy rushed in. It was Kyuubi, back in his older form, and he was focused on nothing else but rescuing Ichibi, Neji, and Gobi.

The main room of the Temple looked the same as it did the last time he was here but now he was the one who had something different about him. "Hm..." He looked down at his hands. Gone were the burgundy claws that he had gotten used to; now they were shining silver, reflecting the light of the Temple candles back at him.

Kyuubi walked towards the large boulder that was blocking half of the Temple and took a deep breath before he reached forward. The claws actually pierced through the stone before, with Kyuubi's extra strength, it started to move.

"Wow, Neji was right!" Sakura observed as Kyuubi pushed the block forward until it fell through a hole in the floor. The orange-haired demon walked forward and quickly found a door.

That led to a hall with that most cuddly of monsters, a Like-Like. It tried flopping towards Kyuubi, trying to devour his clothes. "No no no! I did not come this far just for you to eat my clothes!" Kyuubi growled before he threw a bomb into the Like-Like's gaping maw and watched as it exploded into a pile of goo.

"Now that that's gone..." Kyuubi shook a piece of goo from his foot before he looked and saw a wall that he could climb. At the top, he saw a large area. It didn't seem like there was anything special here, but there was a presence that made the hairs on Kyuubi's neck stand on end. With a soft growl, he activated his Eyes of Truth, barely dodging out of the wall when a FloorMaster rushed towards him. The hand spun on its nails before charging again, but this time Kyuubi gave a powerful slash before the monster fell.

At that moment, a door opened in the wall to the left.

* * *

Kyuubi found himself in a large room with a giant statue of Buddha in it. There was really nothing that spectacular in the room, so Kyuubi made quick work of finding the door out. But, before he left, he noticed something that made him stop.

"Kyuubi, what is it?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi tilted his head to the side but he quickly shook it, saying,

"Nothing. It's just that..." Before he entered the new door, he stated, "Something about that statue reminds me of Neji somehow."

They trekked through the Temple, the trip this time around not as interesting due to all the engravings on the walls being scratched out, but soon Kyuubi and Sakura found a room that was very familiar for some strange reason.

As Kyuubi moved forward, they soon remembered why. There, sitting on a stone throne, was another suit of armor. When the young demon took another step, it surged to life charging forward with axe swinging.

"How many of these armors are there?" Kyuubi yelped as his shield-charm activated just in time.

After the battle, they walked outside, on the Buddha's hand opposite the one where they had gotten the Silver Claws and talked to Gobi. Only here, there was a new, unopened treasure chest. "Let's see what's inside you, shall we?" Kyuubi announced as he opened the chest up. Inside, there was a mirror about the size of his shield-charm. It was polished to an infallible shine, and was engraved with the insignia of the desert.

"The Sacred Mirror." Sakura began, "It can reflect light, energy, almost anything." Kyuubi tied the Mirror around his neck, replacing his shield charm, and asked,

"Could this have something to do with what Gobi said? About using our enemies' power against them?"

"Most likely." Sakura nodded, "But come on, we still have a while's to go before we get to the final room of this Temple." Kyuubi agreed and ran back inside the Spirit Temple.

* * *

After traveling for what seemed like hours more, through torch-slugs and complicated puzzles, Kyuubi walked into a room with a gated off walkway and a large, ornate mirror suspended on chains. There was also another door, but it was locked shut. "How are we going to get through here? This Temple is so complicated!" Sakura whined. Kyuubi silently shared the same sentiment until he noticed something behind the gate.

There was a switch. "Maybe..." He began as he kneeled close to the gate, "If I can just get close enough..." He stretched his arm out until his claws barely scratched the device. It caused the locked door to open immediately.

"Kyuubi, you did it!" Sakura cheered. The demon nodded and readjusted himself before he walked through the new door.

Immediately, Kyuubi was attacked by two lizard soldiers. They yipped and shrieked as they lunged forward with their swords, Kyuubi kicking one away and matching sword for claw with the other. When the other lizard started jumping back towards him, Kyuubi grabbed the main offender and threw him into the other. They both slammed into the wall, hissing as they melted into clouds of smoke. After all the commotion passed, Kyuubi saw what the lizards had been guarding. It was a series of mirrors, one reflecting the light from a ceiling window.

"Hm..." Sakura hummed before she exclaimed, "Kyuubi! Maybe there's something we should be doing with all these mirrors."

"Way ahead of you." Kyuubi smiled as he began readjusting the mirrors in such a way that the sunlight bounced off from one to another in a beautiful display until the light hit the main mirror in the opposite room. "Let's go!" Kyuubi smiled as he rushed back through the door and jumped down to the area with the giant mirror. His weight activated a mechanism that started the descent of the platform below the mirror.

The platform sank lower and lower until it was right in front of the large Buddha statue in the Temple's largest room. "Why would they make a platform go here of all places?" Sakura asked.

"The placement of this statue is odd too..." Kyuubi commented. His arm was still sore from the whole gate fiasco, so he was stretching himself out. The light from the upper floor actually reflected on Kyuubi's claws and bounced towards the Buddha's face. The smallest of cracks appeared on the statue's face, dust falling to the ground.

"Wait, what?" He muttered as he saw the effect of the light. "I had a feeling that something was weird with that statue..." He brought out the Sacred Mirror and held it in front of himself. A barrier, much like one of his shield charms, surrounded him. Only this one reflected all the sunlight from above and towards the Buddha's face. At first, the area was silent. A cracking sound grew from being unnoticed to filling the air as the Buddha's face crumbled and fell away to the floor, revealing a hidden door.

"Can you make it over?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded, getting a running start before jumping into the small hallway, not even taking a breather as he opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Kyuubi slowly walked into a dusty candle-lit room, claws drawn and ready to attack. He kept on until he looked in the front of the room and saw a sight that, for some odd reason, made his hair bristle on end.

There were two young human males who both bore eerie resemblances to each other: the same short cut teal hair, the same leering eyes, and the same lavender painted lips. The only difference between the two was that one wore a robe of rose and the other's cloak was a tulip-shade of blue. The two were busy fussing over something when one of Kyuubi's feet tripped over a rock, the small stone skipping along the floor. The one in rose turned and smirked,

"Hee hee hee! Look at this, Sakon, we have company!" His brother turned and laughed,

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey, you're right Ukon!" The two turned completely before Sakon stated,

"You sure have some nerve!", Ukon adding,

"Yeah, just barging into our playhouse like this!" The words caused Kyuubi to growl, almost charging forward,

"Playhouse? This is the Temple of Gobi No Hokou, Ichibi No Shukaku, and Buddha! You need to leave!"

"Blah blah blah!", Sakon mocked the demon, making a talking motion with his hand. Ukon shook his head, a smile still on his face,

"We should teach this guy a lesson!" Both teens moved to either side of what they had been working on, revealing a suit of armor not unlike what Kyuubi had been fighting throughout this Temple.

"Oh loyal minion..."

"Our prime servant..."

"Destroy this intruder on our behalf!" Upon hearing the final words, the armor groaned and creaked as it stood up. It was about to charge when it noticed that something was missing. It groaned once more before snapping its fingers, a double-headed axe with whispy engravings appearing in a poof of smoke.

"Guess it's the same drill again." Kyuubi was in a fighting stance, ready to destroy this armor like he had the others when his fairy cleared her throat. "What is it Sakura?"

"But there's something strange about this enemy." Sakura stated as she flew over the armor's head. The armor yelled, trying to smack the fairy away.

"Hold on Sakura!" With that, Kyuubi charged towards the contraption. Not before the armor swung its axe, a gale of wind shooting towards the young demon. "What?" The orange-haired demon barely got to yelp as the wind forced him against the wall.

"Yay!" Sakon and Ukon cheered as they saw that Kyuubi struggling to get to his feet. Kyuubi growled before he opted for the easier method of defeating this beast and shutting the twins up. He reached into his pocket, finding his last bombko.

"Time for a toss of faith," With those words, he lit and tossed the bombko, shaped like a bird, and watched it land on the armor's head. Sakura yelped, rushing back to Kyuubi before the imminent explosion. The smoke cleared a bit, revealing a figure standing on shaky feet.

"Keep on your toes Kyuubi…" Sakura whispered, Kyuubi returning a nod. But when the smoke completely cleared, the young demon gasped out,

"Neji?"

"Unnh..." The brunette groaned as he collapsed to the floor amongst all the armored remnants. He managed to lift his head just a bit, giving another weak groan of, "Where am I..?"

"Aw..." Ukon walked over and crouched down besides the older human, "Neji's back to normal, Sakon..." Sakon gave an impressed whistle as he walked over,

"He's just a desert nomad... But he has such a force about him, Ukon..." Both twins hummed for a minute as they thought of their next course of action,

"Hm..." Then,

"Maybe he should work for Father like this a little while longer, hee hee hee!"

"Then we need to take away his soul again, ha ha ha!" At that moment, Neji had tried to crawl towards Kyuubi but he and the demon gasped when they saw Sakon and Ukon extend their hands towards him; fingers glowing red and blue. Neji choked before he struggled up and got to his feet, but it was too late as the twins shot forward two large balls of energy.

"NO!", Neji screamed as they hit, causing him to vanish into thin air.

"Neji!" Both Kyuubi and Sakura screamed. But they were ignored by the twins who quickly exited out the back door. "That's it…" Kyuubi growled, clenching his fingers into a fist, "It's time to clean out this Temple once and for all!" Sakura nodded and buried herself in orange locks before Kyuubi followed the twins through the door.

* * *

The room that the young demon found himself in was massive. And its stone-hewn appearance reminded him a bit of one of the mazes of the Fire Temple. The space was filled with five large pillars that, upon closer inspection, Kyuubi was able to climb up via a series of chains that draped down the sides of them. Kyuubi chose to climb to the top of the center pillar. He panted heavily when he finally made it to the top, his crimson eyes whipping around to make sure that it was safe. His ears twitched as he heard a duet of laughter:

"Are all demons as stupid as this guy?"

"He's going to sacrifice himself like this to father! What a fool!" On one of the side pillars, an intricate seal composed of orange symbols appeared. Slowly, Sakon's body rose out of it; smoke and embers floating about him. He snapped his fingers before a broomstick appeared in his hand and, mounting it, he spoke,

"My flames will burn his soul away...", as he rose into the air. One another pillar, a similar seal appeared. Only this one was blue and Ukon slowly rose from it; frigid wind and snow-flakes whipping around him. He summoned his own broomstick before stating,

"...And my frosts will freeze him to the bone!" Kyuubi readied himself as the two teens flew above him and joined hands,

"For we are..." The room was instantly brightened as all the candles on the walls were lit, "Madara's Sorcerer Sons, Sakon and Ukon!" They separated, and Kyuubi gritted out,

"Which one do I focus on?" While he was trying to see what his plan could be, Sakon flew in the air behind him before swinging his broomstick and yelling,

"Try this on for size!" Kyuubi turned just in time to be shot with a stream of flame that scorched his back.

"Damn!" Kyuubi thanked the gods that he was part fire-demon, so it didn't hurt too much. But that relief was about to be short-lived as Ukon flew around before swinging his broomstick; a trail of ice and snow shooting towards the demon. Kyuubi managed to jump out of the way, the attack hitting the floor. Sakura, who had been hiding, spoke up,

"Kyuubi! Remember what Gobi said! About turning their powers against them?" Kyuubi's eyes widened as he remembered the sacred mirror he had found in the Temple. Just as Ukon tried another icy attack, Kyuubi activated the charm. When the barrier was put up, the attack bounced off and hit Sakon who had flown by.

"Eep! S-s-so c-c-c-cold!" He shivered, his flight slowing down a bit. He barked out, "What are you doing, Ukon?"

"Sorry!" Ukon replied before flying into the air. Kyuubi looked around, trying to see if there was anywhere to jump when he heard laughter behind him. Sakon was aiming another fiery attack towards him, but Kyuubi brought out the scared mirror again, which caused the fire stream to bounce off… And hit Ukon.

"Aiya!" Ukon screamed as his robes started to burn, "Hot, hot hot! Ow, ow, ow! Damn it Sakon!"

"Oops…" Sakon gulped before he looked towards Kyuubi and fumed, "We need to get serious now, Ukon!" Ukon sighed,

"Oh, alright Sakon!" Kyuubi and Sakura watched as both twins flew up into the air and moved in circle-formation before Sakon announced,

"It's time for..."

"Sakon and Ukon's..."

"Ultimate Dynamite Attack!" They both flew into each other at full speed, a bright flash of light filling the area upon impact. It was so bright that Kyuubi had to cover his eyes. But the spectacle soon passed and Kyuubi was able to see again.

_Why_ was Kyuubi able to see again?

There floating in the air above him, was a new being. They had long, sparkling teal hair, shining purple lips with matching eye-shadow, and wore a robe of swirling reds and blues that hung off his left shoulder. They held two scepters that looked like they had been broomsticks and that was when Kyuubi and Sakura yelled,

"They fused together?" The young sorcerer gave a wink before he smirked,

"_**DAMN STRAIGHT, STUPID DEMON!"**_, and swung one of the scepters, a blast of fire shooting towards Kyuubi. The demon barely dodged that before he was shot at by a blast of ice.

"Damn," Kyuubi growled, "They're faster now." He barely noticed the sorcerer laughing before another shot of ice was hurtling towards him. Kyuubi jumped but he yelped in pain as he felt a numbing sensation travel up his leg. The demon landed and gasped in horror when he saw that one of his legs was frozen solid.

"_**HA!"**_ The sorcerer cackled, _**"LET'S SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN LAST WITH THAT, DEMON!"**_ A shot of fire rushed towards the demon and Kyuubi had no choice but to use the sacred mirror. But this time… It didn't reflect. It absorbed the attack.

"What's going on here?" Kyuubi yelped before another fiery attack made contact with the barrier and got absorbed. "Why isn't the sacred mirror working anymore?"

"_**IT'S OVER, DEMON!"**_ The sorcerer laughed as he shot one more blast of fire. This one, like the other two, was absorbed, but Kyuubi watched in awe as it was soon shot back thrice-fold. _**"WHAT THE – AGH!"**_ The young sorcerer screamed as the attack sent him plummeting towards the pillar across from Kyuubi. The demon, not even trying to notice his frozen leg, did his best to charge forward, claws bared. _**"NO!"**_ The sorcerer screamed as Kyuubi slashed at him. _**"WAIT!"**_ More slashes. _**"CUT IT OUT!"**_ This lasted until, finally, with one last slash, _**"NOOO!"**_ The sorcerer collapsed to the ground into a pile of flame.

Kyuubi gave a deep sigh of relief, thinking that it was over. But Sakura called out, "Kyuubi, watch out!" Kyuubi looked as a pillar of eerie light, similar to what he would see when spirits were about, made itself known. But inside of this light, the two twin sorcerers appeared: Ukon whining and tearing at his hair while Sakon hissed,

"Shit!" Ukon was about to start whining again when he looked at his brother and gulped,

"Sakon, what's that above your head?" Sakon looked up and then at his brother's head: they both had golden halos resting above them. It took them a moment before they realized what had happened and when they did, they screamed in shock. Sakon shrieked out,

"But I'm only sixteen!" Ukon cried,

"And I'm only fifteen and a half!" They both cried until Sakon noticed something and spoke,

"Wait a minute, how are you younger than me? We're twins, you idiot!" Ukon replied with,

"Don't call me an idiot, numbskull!"

"Sand breath!"

"Moron!"

"You're so spiteful!"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle –!" Kyuubi and Sakura watched the two young humans bicker amongst themselves before, finally, they stopped and floated up into the air, whispering about how it was such a pretty light.

"Finally!" Kyuubi sighed before he turned and saw a ring of light and next to it, of course, was a smaller pink ring that Sakura immediately flew over and claimed. Kyuubi smiled at the sight of Sakura finding more of her missing chakra before he spoke, "Let's go, Sakura." Sakura nodded and flew over before they both stepped into the light.

* * *

The light was always so bright when he was brought back to the Chamber of the gods, Kyuubi mused as he found himself in the center of the decorated plaques.

The silver one with symbols for 'plain' and 'travel' glowed before, in a whirl of light, who should appear but everyone's favorite wolf-god, "Gobi-sama!" The silverette chuckled before stating,

"Thanks so much, Kyuubi." He looked over and whistled, "I'm still in awe about how much you've grown up in the past ten years... Such a strong warrior..." When Kyuubi gave a bashful look to the side, Gobi simply continued, "Isn't it funny how destiny binds things together?" Kyuubi tilted his head to the side, asking,

"How so?"

"You already know that I'm the god of plains and travels... But did you realize that you're friend Ichibi is the Ichibi No Shukaku, god of sands and winds, reborn? And his human friend Neji..." As Gobi was speaking, the sand-shaded plaque with designs for desert and wind glowed before, in a shine of light, Ichibi and Neji appeared on it; sleeping while cuddled around each other. "He has a special purpose for us as well."

"Really?", Sakura asked. Gobi nodded and, after his ears twitched, he smiled,

"So please don't try and kill the human? Sanbi? Yonbi?" Kyuubi watched on as the two gods in question slowly came in from the darkness. Yonbi frowned,

"I don't see why the hell not! All humans are the same and we should just kill this one before he causes us trouble!" Just when Sanbi was about to concur, Ichibi woke up and called over,

"No one's killing him!" The young demon's outburst was enough to wake Neji up. When the brunette did, he looked around and asked, his voice almost hollow in disbelief,

"My lords," He gulped back some of his nerves, "Is this the… That most holy of places: the sanctuary of the gods?" Not even thinking, Kyuubi nodded and Neji slowly stood and walked about.

"Surely I have to be honored among all humans," He whispered in awe as he tried to take everything in, "To have been allowed in such a place!" Sanbi looked at the two before he whispered,

"Damn it, can I really cause Ichibi to break the promise he made?" Then he spoke to Yonbi, "Let's not, okay?" Yonbi was about to snap back when she saw Kyuubi celebrating Ichibi and Neji's safe rescue. All anger melted.

"Could we really…" She whispered, "Be like that?" Gobi held up one of his hands, signaling that the time for celebration was still quite a ways away.

"Neji, Ichibi, if you could come closer to me if you please?" Both young males walked over to stand in front of Kyuubi. Gobi smiled, "We have quite the fight ahead of us, don't we?" Kyuubi nodded,

"Yes..." Neji chose the time to say his opinion,

"But we _have_ to fight! Madara's reign has _far_ over-stayed it's welcome!" Everyone more than agreed so Gobi announced,

"The three of us now give you this... The Gem of Spirit. Take it!" The Chamber glowed amber before Kyuubi felt at his neck and noted that the last notch of the Spirit Collar had been filled. Sakura flew down and regarded the amber stone before she stated,

"We have the Gem of Spirit! Gobi, Ichibi, and Neji have joined the fight against Madara!" Everyone decided that for Kyuubi to go around and say good-bye one by one would take too much time, so they decided to all wave good-bye as the whole chamber faded into whiteness.

* * *

_Only this time, when Kyuubi was surrounded by white, he heard no words of encouragement like he had the last four times. But his heart felt so light when he saw the joyous image of Ichibi from the past and Buddha being reunited… _

"Kyuubi! Hey Kyuubi!" Kyuubi still found himself in a never-ending expanse of white, much like when he was first sealed away in the Temple of Light. Only this time, he could see Jiraiya standing in the space to talk to him.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yep, it's me! Hey listen," The white-haired sage began, "All of us here, the gods of Kon, me, Tsunade, and Neji, we're preparing to begin the war against Madara."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura interrupted, "Don't you need Kyuubi to join you?" Jiraiya chuckled at that,

"Yes, but for the moment... Kyuubi, there is someone waiting for you at the Temple of Time."

"For me?" Kyuubi blinked.

"Yes. It's finally time for everything to be made clear to you. After you go to the Temple of Time, then you can join us on the front lines. Good luck!"

* * *

Just before Kyuubi could ask Jiraiya any further questions, he woke up lying on the giant stone tablet that rested on the sands just outside the Spirit Temple.


	59. The Dark Path

In that oddly familiar, damp darkness, you could hear sounds of effort echoing through a hallway accompanied by something scrapping along the floor. Inside the hall, if one wanted to venture forth into such darkness, you would see a young Youkai ninja dragging something behind him. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an extremely heavy book.

"I wish so much," Shisa began as he hefted the book up over his shoulder, "That I was carrying Kyuubi again rather than you." The silver-haired male carried the book to his room before he kicked the door shut and slammed the tome down onto his desk; the surface shaking slightly. "Alright, let's see…" He hummed as he opened the book and flipped through the pages.

The reason that this book was so heavy was because that it had the special ability to show whoever read it what they most desired to see. It was an ancient magic of the Youkai Ninjas, passed down from the Ancient ones of Kon, which Shisa was using to check up on Kyuubi's well-being. The pages of the book shined white before Shisa could see Kyuubi triumphing over Madara's sons and leaving the Spirit Temple.

"He's…" Shisa gulped, "He's done it?" Despite himself, a small smile graced his lips before he stood and walked towards his small closet-type nook. He pulled out a series of small bombs, kunai, chains, and a katana for short and was about to walk to the door when he smiled; chuckling, "What am I doing?" He briskly removed all the weapons and tossed them onto his cot. "It's not like I need them anymore anyway. But what I might need…" Shisa walked back towards the desk and rummaged around before he found what he was looking for: his small journal.

"He might want it…" Shisa gave another soft smile before he walked out of the room, ready to get out of the shadows and face the light.


	60. Reunited

"Kyuubi!" Sakura exclaimed as she flew in front of Kyuubi's face, "Are you alright?" The demon nodded before he sat up and simply took a good look at the area around them. The desert winds gently whipped the sands around, creating gales that shined with a golden dust. The skies were filled with white clouds that drifted along as the sun glared on. After a few more moments of appreciating the perfect peace that Kon could offer, Kyuubi nodded and stood up, speaking,

"We have to get to the Temple of Time."

"What are you-?" But before Sakura could ask, Kyuubi had whistled the Prelude of Light and they were surrounded by a swarm of golden fairies.

* * *

For some odd reason, the fairies dropped the two just outside of the Temple of Time. But Kyuubi didn't think too much of it and just went ahead inside. The main room of the Temple still held its holy air, despite all the corruption that was occurring outside. It was so quiet…

"I have been waiting for you, Kyuubi..." Kyuubi turned at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Shisa standing in front of the three Sacred Stones of Kon that still rested upon their altar.

"Shisa?" Kyuubi asked, "You've been waiting for me?" Shisa turned and smiled,

"Oh Kyuubi... Kon's hero in these dark times... You have overcome many hardships and awakened the gods of Kon, and Buddha's reincarnation. Whom I might have to apologize to later…" The Youkai Ninja readjusted his mask before he spoke on, "And now we have one last challenge, the final showdown with Madara, the King of Evil… Before that, however… I have things that I only wish to reveal to you. Would you please listen?"

"Yes..?" Kyuubi replied, unsure but willing to hear whatever Shisa had to say. Shisa nodded as he spoke,

"It is another secret legend of the Chakra of Life, passed down by the Youkai Ninjas…"

* * *

"_If you seek the sacred forced, listen well… The Sacred Realm, Nirva, is a mirror that reflects one's heart… Nirva itself is heavily influenced by the state of the Chakra of Life. Said Chakra is composed of three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one whose heart is in balance can control all three… If one whose heart is dark tries to claim it, the Chakra will split into these three parts, searching for three who represent these pieces. The Chakras will present themselves as marks on their beholders…" _

* * *

Back in present time, Shisa gave a heavy sigh; it was filled with so much regret, it seemed, "Ten years ago, Madara, King of Humans, used the door that you opened in this Temple to enter the Sacred Realm, Nirva." He smiled, "But when he laid his foul hands on the Chakra of Life, the legend came to pass. That purest of Chakras split into three parts, and only the Chakra of Power saw Madara as a worthy master." Shisa rubbed his hands together, his firm resolve seeming to wane with every line, "But that one part of the Chakra of Life enabled him to become a mighty, evil King, but even then he was not satisfied."

"Then what is he still looking for?" Sakura asked.

"To gain complete control of this world of Kon, Madara began looking for those chosen by destiny, they who hold the other Chakras." No sooner had Shisa said these words did Kyuubi yell,

"Where are they then?" Then, in an almost completely uncalled for fashion, Shisa chuckled. "Why are you laughing now Shisa?" Kyuubi frowned, his muscles tense but anger not catching up with the rest of him.

"Is it not obvious? For one to have the strength to complete this journey... The one who is master of the Chakra of Courage..." The white-haired demon pointed towards the demon in front of him, "Is you, Kyuubi."

"Me?" Kyuubi gasped. "No, wait, it can't be..."

"Look down at your chest if you don't believe me." Shisa smiled softly. Kyuubi was still a bit unsure, removed his under-shirt to the point that his chest was visible. At first, there was nothing there. But, a moment later, a golden circle, divided into three parts appeared with only one piece shining. "I don't believe this... " Kyuubi whispered. "All this time... The thing that I've been trying to protect... It's been inside me?" He was still in awe until something struck in his mind. "Then who holds the final Chakra? The Chakra of Wisdom?" Shisa's eyes grew a smile of their own before he started,

"You always were so inquisitive... Even on that fateful day... In the Castle gardens."

"Wait, what are you - ?" Before Kyuubi could finish his inquisitions, Shisa moved on,

"The one who controls the Chakra of Wisdom... Is the Sage of Calling, who is destined to be the leader of all in this final battle." Shisa stopped mid-stride and seemed to meditate on what his next action should be.

"Shisa? Are you okay?" Kyuubi began, "And how do you know about the Gardens..?" Shisa didn't answer, almost pending Kyuubi to ask again when, in a flash, he was standing right in front of him; their noses almost touching.

"My... you're a cute, mischievous demon, aren't you?" Kyuubi yipped as his face blushed,

"Wha-what?"

"What is a cute demon like you doing in this Temple?" At first, Kyuubi wanted to shove the other away. But, suddenly, things were beginning to click together almost faster than his mind could process them. The younger demon looked into the other's eyes... And his heart sank.

"Oh my gods..." Sakura whispered.

"It can't be..." Kyuubi whimpered. Shisa sighed before jumping back. He performed a simple hand-sign before the area was swarmed in a bright light. When it cleared, Kyuubi fell to his knees from the shock. The skin that seemed to be carved from the moon, navy-blue hair that was now long enough to reach his neck, the pointed ears that could be seen with every movement of the hair, and the tail that reached the demon's sandaled feet. His wings were closed behind his back, but with how much everything else had changed and grown more rugged, handsome, Kyuubi was sure that they were just as impressive as the rest of him. The star-shaped birthmark was still there on his face and those red eyes surrounded by black looked at the vermillion-haired demon for his reaction.

"It is." Gods, even his voice had gotten deeper, more sensual. "I am he who has been guiding you through this whole wretched ordeal... I am he who has been watching over you from the shadows... It is I, the Sage of Calling, the Prince - No... The rightful Emperor of Kon, Hoshi." Kyuubi could scarcely believe what he was hearing or seeing. His mind was racing to keep up but the only thing he could get out was a shaky,

"Why..?" Hoshi sighed,

"I apologize for keeping to my disguise, but it was necessary for me to hide myself and the Chakra of Wisdom from Madara. If you would forgive me - "

"NO!" Kyuubi screamed. Hoshi's face betrayed his confusion but he walked forward, trying to see what was wrong with his precious one. When he tried to reach a hand forward, Kyuubi slapped it away. "Keep away from me... Just, keep away from me..."

"Kyuubi, what's wrong? I'm trying to explain to you what has been happening and -"

"Just stop..." Kyuubi whimpered, trying to block the oncoming tears from his eyes. "Please... Shisa... Hoshi... I don't even think I know who you are anymore..."

"Kyuubi..." Hoshi could scarcely string together his thoughts. Had he really messed up with his precious one this much? "Please... Just listen to me." When it seemed as though Kyuubi was allowing him to speak, Hoshi continued, "On that day, ten years ago..." In Hoshi's own mind, he was replaying the events of the day of Madara's attack. "I saw you as Rokubi and Sanbi helped me to flee from the Castle... I thought that if you had the Metronome of Time, all would be well."

Hoshi groaned as he came back to present time, "As long as you had the Metronome in your possession, I thought it would foil Madara's plans, but... Something that I could have never expected happened." His red eyes roamed over Kyuubi's form, especially the cloak that he wore, "I never realized that the Kyuubi No Kitsune's cloak would have sealed you away in the Sacred Realm... It trapped your spirit, one who never asked for any of this, away for ten years... Ten years. And even after that, Madara was able to take the Chakra of Power and invade Nirva."

"You're telling me something that I already know..." Kyuubi gritted out.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura fumed, but Hoshi shook off the fairy's chastisement,

"Nirva became a world of evil, Madara became the King of Evil, and everything else went straight into the bowels of Hell." Kyuubi shot his head up and yelled, deciding that Hoshi was going too slow in his speech,

"Why did you hide from me?"

"Sanbi and Rokubi decided that it would be better for me to pass myself off as a Youkai Ninja. I worked and trained deep in the world of Shadows, praying for your safety, hoping with all my being that I would see you again." Hoshi rubbed at his eyes, almost trying to erase all that he had seen, "My self-imposed torment lasted for ten years... But..." He knelt down to Kyuubi's side, "Now you have returned! The prophecies and legends are being fulfilled and this dark age of Madara's will soon end!" Kyuubi was still being unresponsive. "We shall all join forces and open the sealed door and force Madara back into Nirva. Then I shall use my own power to seal Nirva's door from this world. Thus, Madara the Evil King will vanish from Kon for eternity."

"..." Despite the joyous realization, Kyuubi still stayed quiet. Hoshi could only sigh,

"Kyuubi... You despise me now, I know this -" Abruptly, with a vicious slap to Hoshi's cheek, Kyuubi screamed,

"You're an idiot!" Hoshi was somewhat in shock as he rubbed his stinging cheek, but he managed to ask,

"What?" Kyuubi looked up and Hoshi could have sworn he felt his heart break at the younger's watery eyes.

"I don't despise you... I never could. But I hate that you did this to me... That you had to do this to me. I hate what you had to go through, I hate what's happened to our world, our people... But what I hate most of all is that you kept yourself secret from me. We were both suffering! Why couldn't you have let me take some of your pain away?"

"Kyuubi…" Hoshi whispered as he reached out an arm towards the crying demon. Deciding not to delay anything else, he simply grabbed Kyuubi and held him to his chest. Kyuubi's tears were slowing but then he heard Hoshi's whispers, "Forgive me… All the pains and torments of the past can be looked over, I will do anything to regain your trust, but _please_ Kyuubi, _please_…" The younger demon felt Hoshi's arms tighten around him, "I need you to forgive me… Please."

"Hoshi." Kyuubi was unmoving for a second before he slowly, hesitantly, moved his arms around Hoshi, "It's alright… Everything is going to be alright." Hoshi mouthed to himself,

'Thank the gods,' Then stating, "I need you to accompany me as I begin my role in the legend." The young Emperor whispered something in the language of the gods and Kyuubi yelped as he felt a coursing heat spread through his body. He yelped, trying to move away,

"What is that? What are you doing?"

"I am giving you some of my own chakra... With this, you should be able to breathe sacred flames like me and the legendary Kyuubi No Kitsune." After Hoshi's quick explanation, Kyuubi tried to stay still but he whined as the burning got to be almost painful,

"It hurts..."

"Shh… Almost…" Hoshi whispered before he finally let go. They were both panting as if they had run all around the land of Kon, Hoshi feeling weak from giving up so much chakra in such a short amount of time and Kyuubi writhing as the new chakra rushed through his system. "It is my hope that… that will help you in our upcoming fight… against Madara." Kyuubi tried his best to nod back but he shivered as his body was still sensitized from trying to accept the new energy.

All of a sudden, the Temple trembled before it broke out into a full on quaking. Both demons looked up, Hoshi hissing when a deep laughter filled the air, "No... It can't be...?" After the laughter subsided, Madara's voice filled the air surrounding the Temple,

"If it isn't foolish little Prince Hoshi..? You little traitor!"

"How did he…" Kyuubi shivered, "Find us?" Madara chuckled before he began,

"I commend your little efforts at avoiding me for ten, long years. But you let your guard down..." He huffed, "I knew that if this little forest brat wandered around long enough, you would come back for him!" Hoshi growled as he stood, claws bared and smoke whisping from his fanged mouth,

"My claws will be acquainted with your throat if you dare insult Kyuubi once more!" For a moment, Madara's voice seemed to quiet down. Hoshi glanced around, wondering if Madara had left because of his threats. Abruptly, he was cut from his thoughts when he was surrounded by a small, diamond-esque prison made of pink glass. "You coward!" He roared, slashing his claws against the glass, "Let me out of here this –" Kyuubi and Sakura gasped in horror when they saw a powerful shot of dark energy shoot through the prison, "AAGH!", hitting every nerve in Hoshi's body; causing him to black out. Kyuubi screamed,

"HOSHI!", as he tried in vain to stand to his feet, falling back to the floor in his over-sensitized state. The prison rose up into the air as Madara's voice mused aloud,

"I only slightly underestimated his power... Actually, no. Not his power... But the power of the Chakra of Courage!" The glass and its prisoner slowly began to vanish from the air as Madara laughed, "But with the Chakra of Wisdom that Hoshi wields... When I obtain these two sacred Chakras... This world of Kon shall truly be mine!"

"Give him back!", Sakura cried out. Yet Madara only chuckled,

"If you want to rescue your Prince, then come to my castle immediately! Farewell! Ah ha ha ha ha!" The glass completely vanished, Madara's voice and Hoshi's body going along with it.

"No! Hoshi!" Kyuubi screamed as he tried to run after them but ended up falling all over himself. "Damn it!" He punched his fist against the floor, "Damn it, damn it, damn it! This chakra is making me useless!" Sakura flew over and examined Kyuubi's body before she spoke,

"Kyuubi, you have to relax and let the new chakra take its course!" Kyuubi nodded as he tried, the chakra creating little japs and pinches all along his frame until he was just about to go insane.

But, an hour of pain and over-sensitivity later, Kyuubi gasped as he slowly got up. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi… almost didn't know. He felt a new, pulsating energy within him; a heat that didn't want to be contained.

"I think so," He offered before he broke into a swift run, "We need to save Hoshi!"

Of course, just for the sake of getting in his way, an army of UnDeads blocked the path of the ravaged Town that led to the foreboding castle in the distance. Sakura gulped, flying behind Kyuubi, "I've never seen so many…" But Kyuubi was done being afraid of these monsters. That fire in him… It was like as long as there was a war that needed to be fought, he couldn't just sit there… The young demon gave a feral growl, fangs bared, before he felt to the ground on all-fours and gave a fearsome glare towards the monsters.

"Get out…" He growled out, smoke and embers flowing from his mouth, "Of my…", He threw his head back before yelling out, "Way!", a wave of flames accompanying the word. The flames… So intense, that they burned the UnDeads who had been standing in the path to ash. Sakura gasped at the sight,

"Was that… Because of Hoshi's chakra?" Kyuubi wasn't sticking around to find out. So when Sakura hid into his hair, he ran towards Madara's castle.

_Madara wants a fight? Well, he's getting a WAR!_


	61. The Dark King's Whim

For ten long years, from the darkened skies overhead to the magma pool below; horrifying architecture encase in gray stone, Madara's castle had been a beacon of terror and tyranny over the land of Kon. Inside this monstrosity, far beyond the first few halls and spiraling staircases, Hoshi awoke from his coma-like state. Scarlet eyes looked around before he glanced at Madara and silently tried to move…

Just to find that he was stuck by some invisible force.

"I wouldn't try to move just yet," Madara turned with a sadistic smile on his face, "_Little Prince_." Hoshi deducted that Madara was using his chakra to keep him down.

"This castle is as hideous as you are, human bastard." Hoshi seethed out as Madara prepared some sort of ritual-circle of candles around him. The young demon was lying on a table, his only clothing a sparse sheet that slightly covered his waist and thighs, with Madara's chakra forcing him to remain still as the human busied himself with his plans. "What are you doing?" Madara chuckled before replying,

"I'm so glad you asked, Hoshi! You see, I have noticed something in these past ten years of my reign. You see…" The dark-haired human smirked, "Despite me having control of such a dark, fearsome power, it seems that some of my precious citizens are still reluctant to obey me." Hoshi could only give a short laugh, despite his situation,

"Well, it looks like people aren't as dumb as you thought they were." Madara didn't even turn towards his prisoner as he kept on doing… whatever the hell it was he was doing. "Release me," Hoshi commanded, "Now!" That caused Madara to burst out into a peal of laughter,

"Now why would I do that, Hoshi? After all," He hummed in assent as he knelt down and found what he was looking for, "I have big plans for you." Hoshi merely watched as the human brought out something that made Hoshi give a horrified gasp.

"_Where_," He whispered harshly, "Did you get that?"

"Oh, you know what it is?" Madara tossed the item, which looked like a black orb engraved with strange yellow symbols, between his hands and chuckled, "This ancient device that the Youkai ninjas use to switch bodies? Fortunately, with a few alterations, I was able to make much better use of it." Madara set the orb on top of Hoshi's toned stomach, "Your body, Hoshi. I want it. If the citizens of Kon see their lost Prince back in power, then no one would dare think twice about disobeying me. Ever." Hoshi began squirming in vain before he barked back,

"Both parties… Have to consent… in a Youkai Soul-Exchange!"

"Oh! But that's the beauty of it, Little Prince," Madara ghosted his fingers across the orb before it began pulsing, "Thanks to the Chakra of Power, I have changed this device so that it doesn't just switch bodies…" He sneered, "It will take all your memories, thoughts, emotions; everything that makes you who you are until, finally…" He walked away and whispered, "I'll have my new vessel."

"NO!" Hoshi growled, desperately trying to move, but it was slowly becoming too late.

The orb pulsed. Hoshi felt all fight from him vanish.

The orb pulsed again. He almost didn't know why he was here in the first place.

Pulse. _Have to escape… Have to save Kon…_ Pulse. _Wait, Kon? What's that?_ Pulse. _No! Remember! Father? Mother? Did I… Even have one? Wait!_ Pulse. _Did I have a sibling? I… think so… A brother? Or was it a sister?_ Pulse.

_So… Tired…_


	62. Madara's Castle

Kyuubi ran along the path that he had taken to Kon Castle so many times before. But now it was cold, lifeless, and dark. Even the gate that usually kept Kyuubi out had been shattered into pieces and strewn about the cold path.

"There's almost no sense of life here," Sakura whispered as Kyuubi walked on. The young demon walked until he reached the front of the castle grounds. "Look out!" Sakura yelped and Kyuubi managed to stop right before a plume of noxious gas and flames billowed up. Kyuubi gulped before looking over and seeing that his destination was levitating up in the air; surrounded by a lake of scalding magma.

"Damn that Madara…" Kyuubi gritted out as he regained his balance. "It's too far to jump, even going at full-speed. How am I…"

_"Kyuubi... Can you hear me?"_ The orange-haired demon was cut off when a familiar voice spoke, the sound resonating from the sky.

"Tsunade?", he guessed correctly.

_"Yes, it's me." _

"Madara kidnapped Hoshi! I'm going after him, but -"

_"There is no bridge to Madara's eyesore of a castle, right?"_ Kyuubi nodded, somewhat forgetting that Tsunade wasn't actually there. _"Hold on, the gods of Kon are about to help you."_

"What do you..?" Before he could ask, the area shook as a chorus of roars, hisses, and a howl filled the air. Then, starting from the side of the chasm that Kyuubi was on, beams of light; all the shades of the purest rainbow, shot forth and connected to the castle's base. Kyuubi and Sakura could only gasp as the light created a beautiful bridge, more extravagant that any other in Kon.

"It's gorgeous…" Sakura whispered. Just as Kyuubi was about to take step forward…

_"Listen well Kyuubi,"_ Hachibi's voice began in the same manner that Tsunade's had, _"The keep of Madara's castle, where that vile human is surely taking shelter, is protected by six barriers. These barriers are composed of darker versions of our own chakra that Madara created when he took over our Temples." _

"How would he get past them?" Sakura asked before Shichibi's voice spoke,

_"Each barrier has a chamber before its weak-point; a type of trial. If you were to get past each trial and destroy the weak-point with a powerful source of energy, I'm sure that they would shatter."_ Kyuubi nodded, but there was a cry of,

_"Kyuubi, please save my brother!"_, from Rokubi. Kyuubi flinched at the desperation in the weasel-god's voice.

"Don't worry, I intend to." Kyuubi walked forward but then he noticed something. "There's a color missing." Indeed, the colors red and vermillion were missing. However, as soon as he took his first step onto the bridge, a shot of red mixed with vermillion appeared on the bridge. "That's strange," He mused as he ran across the bridge and into the nest of dark forces that was Madara's home.

* * *

Kyuubi silently padded through a dark, candle-lit hall decorated with paintings of Madara in different poses and states of dress. The demon had to hold back his vomit as he finally made it to the door at the end of the hall and walked inside.

The following room was massive: it was completely made of marble, from the staircases to the doors, and Kyuubi shivered as he saw the purple barrier that closed off the only access point to the higher reaches of the castle. The barrier was supported by six colored beams of light, each reaching from a specific door. "Let's see…" Kyuubi whispered as he followed the green-colored beam to a door that had an insignia for 'Forest' carved into it.

"No time like the present." Sakura whispered. Kyuubi nodded as he walked through the door.

Almost immediately, Kyuubi had to jump out of the way as a wolfos launched forward and tried to make a quick meal out of him. The wolfos growled before it lurched after Kyuubi, chomping at air every time Kyuubi dodged its movements. The creature growled again, running forward with all the intent in the world to kill, but receiving a vicious backhand into the nearest wall. "That's enough of that." Kyuubi muttered as he walked through the next door.

He almost found himself plummeting into the darkness as he moved into a large room that was sprinkled with stone pillars. Kyuubi didn't have a problem with balance. However, the gusts of wind that whirled around were not helping. "Do you have – Eep!" Sakura tried to speak as she had to grab onto Kyuubi's hair in order to avoid being flung away. "A plan?" Kyuubi smiled,

"To try not to die?"

"What?" Was all Sakura got out before Kyuubi began to jump from pillar to pillar, nearly slipping a few times, his sights on the door at the other side of the room. He had one more pillar to go when his foot tripped and he found himself plummeting. "Kyuubi!" Sakura screamed, "Do something!" Kyuubi thought for half of a second before he pulled out his LongShot and shot it towards the doorway. The hook connected and Kyuubi found himself pulled towards it and into the new doorway.

* * *

The room with all of the pillars behind him, Kyuubi found himself face to face with a churning spiral of dark green chakra. "This must be the weak-point of this trial." Kyuubi briskly got into position, his body feeling that indescribable heat again, before he breathed out a wave of flames that were sucked up by the vortex. After a moment, the vortex dissipated into the darkness with a 'pop'.

An astral-projection of Hachibi appeared, the snake-god stating, "The Forest Barrier has been dispelled. Hurry Kyuubi!" There was a spiral of wind, decorated with green leaves, before Kyuubi found himself back in the main room.

"Thank you Hachibi…" The young demon whispered before he looked around, trying to find the next door that he should go through.

The next trial was that of the Water Barrier, as indicated by the insignia on the door. Kyuubi walked into the door, a shiver immediately racking his frame as the temperature plummeted. He soon found out why as he saw that everything here was frozen solid; a bonfire of blue flames crackling in the center. "Oh, I remember this." Kyuubi noted before he brought out a few bottles and filled them with the mystic flames. He carefully walked along the frigid floor and opened up one of the recently filled bottles of blue fire to uncover a door frozen in red ice. The next room seemed safe enough. Until…

"Another frozen - Room~!" Kyuubi yowled as he began slipping and sliding all over the ice. This scene could have been seen as comedic, if it weren't for the jagged shards and dark chasms that surrounded the platform. "Wait~!" He yelled, "Stop it!" He tried to turn but ended up slipping and falling on his butt, still sliding towards a wall of spikes. "Oh no," He grunted as he rolled onto his stomach, "You don't." Kyuubi dug his Silver Claws into the icy floor, eventually halting all movement. He gradually pulled himself across the slipper floor, growling form effort each foot, before he managed to get to the ledge at the end of the room.

* * *

The swirl of dark blue chakra found itself burning away before it vanished with a 'pop'. It was followed by an astral-projection of Sanbi No Same. Kyuubi smiled,

"Papa!"

"The Water Barrier's down! Go, now Kyuubi!" The shark-god returned before a swirl of mist surrounded Kyuubi. When it was gone, once again the main room looked down on Kyuubi with all its imposing angles.

The room of the Shadow Trial was very… Sparse. When Kyuubi walked in, he saw the platform he was standing on and another platform that lay across a huge, gaping chasm. There was a flaming skull flapping about, but that was just about it.

"This can't be it." Sakura asked in disbelief. Kyuubi was about to ask the same when he thought of something. He closed his eyes with calm sigh. Then he opened them in order to see things with the eyes of truth. He gasped as he saw many pathways made of a ghostly crystal that led to the other side.

The young demon wasted no time in making his way over the paths. He only stopped when he noted that there was a large treasure chest standing in his way. "What's this?" He whispered as he touched it (upon doing so, making the item visible to Sakura). He kicked it open and blinked at what he saw inside.

"What are these?" He picked up a pair of what seemed to be gold versions of the treasure that he had found in the Spirit Temple. "Golden Claws? I thought that the Silver ones…"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Kyuubi!" Sakura whined, giving one of Kyuubi's ears a tug, "If the Silver Claws increased your strength, then the Gold Claws should do the same action ten-fold. Kyuubi nodded before he removed the Silver Claws, placing them into his satchel. He carefully replaced them with the Gold Claws and watched as they shined, even in the darkness.

He quickly evaded the lonesome skull in the room and made it to the door on the other side of the chasm. Upon seeing the vortex of purple chakra, he repeated the same action he had done in the other rooms. After the vortex 'popped' away, the ghostly image of Nibi appeared,

"The Shadow Barrier has fallen. You know what to do, little one." Kyuubi seemed to black out for a moment before he woke up, back in the main room of the castle. The vermillion-haired demon stopped and thought for a moment,

"I've beaten the trials of Forest, Water, and Shadow… That means…"

"That the trials of Spirit, Light, and Fire are left, adorable hero." Kyuubi gasped at the voice. He turned around and saw a familiar face floating in the air.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" The Great Fairy simply looked at Kyuubi for a moment.

"I can't believe how quickly this day has come upon us." Sai hummed as he drifted in the air, "Then again, for someone as old as me, a few years can pass by like a few seconds." Kyuubi noted how the usually mirthful fairy was acting quite subdued,

"Sai, what's wrong?" The Great Fairy gave a silent glance to the young demon before he flew down and gave a gentle press of their lips; Kyuubi feeling the familiar tingle of a chakra increase in his body. Sakura asked,

"Great Fairy?" Sai only walked a few steps back, muttering to himself,

"It wouldn't have even worked… The age difference is too far apart…", before he turned and stated, "If Hoshi does anything to hurt you, _ever_, my arms are always open Kyuubi." Then he did something completely out of character: instead of his usual boisterous laughter, he disappeared in a sparkle with only a quiet smile.

"Sai…" Kyuubi whispered before he shook his head, "Have to find Hoshi, which door is closest Sakura?"

"Spirit!" She replied, Kyuubi looking at the specified door and rushing forward.

* * *

Once inside, though, he regretted it immediately. "Damn that Madara…" He gulped as he quietly made his way inside the room; warily regarding the WallMasters that seemed to be sleeping on the ceiling.

He groaned as he saw that there was a sun puzzle in this room to solve, like the ones he had found in the Spirit Temple. There were five depictions of the sun on the walls with a beam of light shining down in the room's center. Kyuubi figured that he had to choose one or else… He didn't want to think about it.

"Kyuubi…" Sakura whimpered as she kept an eye on the WallMasters, "Hurry up."

"Alright!" He whispered as he just decided to wing it. He activated the Sacred Mirror and reflected the light towards the third sun from the right.

And waited.

Just as one of the WallMasters began to stir, a door appeared in the back of the room and Kyuubi rushed through it.

* * *

The vortex of brown chakra disappeared, being followed by an astral-projection of Gobi No Hokou. "Maa…" Gobi hummed, "I don't really have to repeat what everyone else has been saying, do I?" Kyuubi shook his head, "Good. Now then," There was a whirl of amber-shaded wind before Kyuubi looked and found himself back in the main room.

The room that held the Trial of Light was… almost as sparse as the Trial of Shadow. It was a large, round room with a few torches here and there. "This almost seems too easy and – Agh!" He yelped as he was flung back by a sharp force. "What was that?"

"I can't see anything!" Sakura cried. Kyuubi whipped his head around, his ears catching the sounds of clicking jaws and screeches.

"Wait a minute," He closed his eyes and sighed before he opened them, seeing the area with his lavender eyes of truth. He jumped back when he saw a giant spider and a few Skrees. The spider swung forth, opening its legs in order to grasp onto Kyuubi. However, Kyuubi grabbed the offending beast and swung it back towards the Skrees. All of the creatures hissed as they fell to the ground, disappearing in plumes of flame; Kyuubi didn't even stay to see his victory, but chose to move onto the next room.

"Look out!" Sakura yelped. Kyuubi gasped, pressing up against the door as a giant stone ball rolled past. He looked forward and saw that the hall was filled with them. "This is just great! How are we going to – Eep!" Sakura yelped as Kyuubi broke into a swift run; narrowly dodging the massive obstacles until he managed to come to an abrupt stop at the end of the hall.

"Now all I have to do is walk through this door and –" Kyuubi looked in front of him and his face grew into a frown, "Damn these trials!" In front of the demon and the fairy was a solid wall. It seemed almost as if the builders of this castle hadn't finished building this hall. But Kyuubi felt that there was something beyond this wall, so why couldn't even… "Wait a minute." He shut his eyes and opened them up, the eyes of truth revealing that there was no wall at all. Kyuubi simply walked through the space. There was a vortex of sickly yellow chakra here. Kyuubi quickly got rid of it before he heard a voice say,

"_You should hurry…"_ Kyuubi flinched at the voice. It wasn't Madara's voice, but it had a tone about it that just made Kyuubi's hair bristle. There was a whirl of light before Kyuubi's feet rested on the cold stone of the main room once more. There was only one room left: The room that held the Trial of Fire, a door decorated by a flaming insignia.

Kyuubi walked up one of the staircases until he found his way to the door and walked inside, his chakra flashing as the temperature sky-rocketed. The room itself was a maze of pathways that trailed across a pool of boiling lava and flames. Sakura gave a nervous chuckle, "At least this is the last room?" Kyuubi rolled his eyes before making sure that he had the Sacred Anklets on and he stepped back a little bit.

He ran. Not stopping for anything: flames, flying skulls, skrees… Kyuubi ran until he just about reached the end of the room. He pulled out the LongShot and let it pull him up to the door that led to the final chakra vortex. It was the exact red color as that bastard Madara's eyes; Kyuubi had no problem burning it.

After the tell-tale 'pop', Yonbi appeared, growling,

"The Fire Barrier is gone! Go on, little brother!" There was a plume of ash that obscured Kyuubi's vision before he saw the main room once more. But this time, the beams of light all flickered in and out before they faded away. The main barrier, without its sources of power, began to swell and spin; flashing in and out in a frenzy before it finally disinigrated. Kyuubi would have taken the time to jump in glee if he didn't have a mission to complete. After making sure that there would be no more distractions, Kyuubi rushed forward into the Castle's keep.


	63. Confronting Light

The door slammed behind him as Kyuubi walked inside the Castle Keep. He didn't even need to look up before he realized that he had a long ways to go until he fought Madara. "Kyuubi…" Sakura gulped, burying herself into orange locks.

"What is it Sakura?" Kyuubi turned around and immediately saw what had frightened his friend. From the carpeted staircase, an army of monsters were marching down; ready to rend, shred, and destroy anyone who seemed as though they would present a threat to their king and master. His claws grew out before he lowered himself into a fighting stance. "I had a feeling that Madara wouldn't make things easy for me…"

* * *

In the Chamber of the gods, everyone was watching as Kyuubi moved through the monstrous army; slashes and clanging noises ringing through the air. After a few minutes, Shichibi covered his eyes with his hands, whimpering, "I can't watch this! What if he gets hurt?"

"Oh Shichibi…" Hachibi shook his head as the rest of them watched on. However, there were four people missing from the Chamber…

"Hm?" Gobi blinked as he looked up upon sensing two other presences in one of the deeper halls of this place.

"Well if this isn't a surprise." Sanbi observed as he came face to face with Gobi and Rokubi; all three of them in front of a golden door. The brunette tucked some of his hair behind his ear and gently spoke,

"I suppose that we all have something to speak to _him_ about." The three gods looked at the door in front of them and then each other before Rokubi added, "Who's going first?"

"He likes _you_ best, Rokubi," Gobi smiled. But Sanbi offered,

"But _you're_ his lover." However, the turn of conversation turned towards him when Gobi and Rokubi stated,

"_You're his brother!"_ Sanbi groaned,

"Damn…" The shark-god sighed before he silently opened the golden door. They damn-near had to cover their eyes as the brilliance of the room nearly blinded them. _Everything_ in the room was crafted from the cleanest gold, making it glitter and shine. The trio walked in stopped just before they stopped before a large, cushion-covered bed.

The god of life, knowledge, light, and time sat, brushing his golden hair before he sensed the three presences in the room. Not even opening his eyes, he spoke, "You forgot to wipe your feet before entering." He slowly opened his deep brown eyes, "My floor will get so dirty…"

"Forget…" Sanbi began, hands clenching into fists before Rokubi calmed him down, "About your damn floors. We need to prepare for the fight against Madara." Juubi hummed as he stood, the light of the room forming a regal kimono on his body.

"Okay then… But why are you here?" Rokubi sighed before he stated,

"Aren't you taking the situation a bit lightly?" When Juubi only blinked in response, Gobi decided to stop chewing the fat, exclaiming in the language of the gods,

"_(Did you now intend to rescue me from Madara at all? What was with the delay Juubi?)"_ When Juubi merely turned around to pick at his nails, a crackle of electricity shimmied up Rokubi's body before he screamed,

"I saw my parents go to their deaths! I had to put my brother through a nightmare that I wanted to leave in the past! I had to sit here and watch as the monster Madara kidnapped him! Why aren't you saying anything?" Juubi was still silent. He gave a soft gasp before going to his mirror and waving a hand across it. The reflective surface changed to that of Kyuubi slowly limping up the final flight of stairs in the Keep.

"Oh, he made it to the top of the keep." Juubi then gasped, "He's bleeding! That can't be good…"

"Forget it!" Sanbi yelled, storming out of the room, "He doesn't care! I'm leaving before I lose my mind or go blind or both!"

"Sanbi! Wait!" Rokubi called out as he went after his lover. When they were alone, Gobi silently stood there, just glaring at Juubi. After a while, though, the blonde smiled,

"Get out of my room Gobi…" The wolf-god merely frowned before he walked out; slamming the door behind him.


	64. Death to the King

Kyuubi had finally made it to the top of the Keep of Madara's Castle. But he had sustained some heavy injuries on the way up here, so he was letting Sakura tend to the most threatening ones before he went to face the King of Evil. "It's finally time…" He murmured. Sakura nodded as she healed a deep gash on the young male's arm. Kyuubi stayed silent for a moment before he asked, "What will you do, Sakura? When this is all over?" The fairy was quiet as she flew up and looked for any more injuries. She answered,

"I wish to go back to Hana Village, to serve Hachibi like I used to." She sighed, "I know that it is a simple wish, but that is all my heart wants me to do." Kyuubi shook his head,

"Don't talk about your wishes as if they were small, Sakura-san." He slowly stood and whispered, "Just have faith." They both nodded to each and Kyuubi took a deep breath before he opened the doors to the pits of hell.

* * *

A luxurious chamber filled with lush cushions, mounds of treasure, and scarlet silken curtains draping from the ceilings and walls. Kyuubi walked forward into the extravagant room before his ears were filled with the forceful music of a strange instrument. He groaned slightly as the sounds almost hurt his ears, but Kyuubi kept walking until he reached a granite walkway; across him was Madara clad in black while he stood playing at a giant musical instrument with ivory keys and golden pipes that reached all the way up to the high ceilings.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he saw what he had come for. "Hoshi!" He whispered, looking at the unconscious male laying on the table; that strange orb pulsing on top of him. Kyuubi was about to charge forward, but he was halted by a burning sensation on his chest. Looking down, he saw the symbol of the Chakra of Courage blazing forth.

On the table, Hoshi's chest began to shine with the symbol of the Chakra of Wisdom. Finally, Madara stopped playing, a shine breaking forth from his own chest.

"Hmph. The Chakras of Power, Wisdom, and Courage are resonating…" Madara looked at his chest and chuckled, "They are yearning to become one once more. It is almost comical," He looked to Hoshi's body and to Kyuubi's armed stance, "The two chakras that I could not find those ten years ago… I never would have imagined that you two brats would have had them."

"What have you done to Hoshi?" Kyuubi growled out, but Madara ignored him and went on,

"And now the chakras have gathered here…"

"Answer me!" There was a surge of chakra from Kyuubi. However Madara laughed out,

"You think you're threatening? That's actually cute!" He turned around, his dark cloaks rippling about him. "But enough games. These toys are for too much for your feeble understanding!" The room trembled as Madara embraced the Chakra of Power. "I demand that you return them to me!" The human snapped his fingers before the room was filled with a dense, purple chakra. Its power almost made Kyuubi fall to his knees and Sakura was flung all the way across the room.

"Sakura!"

"His chakra is… so dark!" Sakura screamed as she tried in vain to fly back to Kyuubi, the human's chakra forcing her back, "How am I supposed to help you if I can't even get close to him?" Kyuubi called back to his friend,

"I'll be fine!" He struggled to stand before he added, "If you want to help then get that _thing_ away from Hoshi!"

"I think not," Madara smiled before he slowly rose into the air, swaying from side to side, "I suppose a quick fight will help me relax before I take the little prince's body." Kyuubi growled before he moved to all-fours and charged at the human,

"Like hell I'll even let you near him!"

"Typical." Madara smiled before he balled his hand into a fist and brought it to the ground; a mighty shockwave rippling through the floor. Kyuubi yelped as the wave smacked into him but didn't have too much time to focus on it before the floor started to give way.

"No!" He gritted as he jumped from block of floor to block of floor until he landed on the edge of the center pillar of the room. "Damn him…" He whispered before he climbed over to face Madara again.

"Oh! You're still alive?" Madara smirked as a ball of energy formed in his hand, "I should fix that!" The king of humans threw the ball towards Kyuubi. The demon managed to dodge that attack, but was completely caught off guard when Madara launched another one; this attack hitting him in the chest.

"Wait a minute," He whispered, his voice weak from all the power that Madara had put into the attack, "This is seeming… Familiar…" It took another cycle of dodge, hit, dodge, before he remembered the fight that he had with Madara's Phantom in the Forest Temple.

"Die!" Madara cackled, launching another ball of energy. Kyuubi whipped around before he slammed it back with his claws. "Oh, so you know this game?" Madara asked, sending it back.

"You talk too much." Kyuubi gritted out as he sent it back. Madara returned it,

"I could say the same thing about you!"

While the two powerful forces were going to blows, Sakura had finally managed to make it over to Hoshi. With all the chakra going around, flying was impossible, so Sakura had run over on legs that weren't used to it at all. She struggled to climb up onto the table and had to take a minute or two to breathe when she made it to the top. But she had made it. She looked at Hoshi and gulped when she saw the orb still pulsing. "Prince Hoshi?" She began, "Can you hear me?" The pale demon was silent. "_Emperor_ Hoshi?" She flitted over to the orb. "Let's see…" She tried to push at it but groaned when she felt how heavy it was. "Come on!" She gritted out, "You have to wake up! Madara's going to possess your body and destroy Kon if you don't!" Hoshi's body was just lying there. Now Sakura's color turned to a darker pink, showing her anger,

"Come on, you spoiled baby!" She pushed herself against the orb, "Wake up, you selfish little brat! I! Have seen Kyuubi!" She threw herself at the orb again, "Go through! Far too much! To let you die here and now! Wake up!" Sakura fumed as she hit the orb once more. But, miraculously, this time there was a weak voice that spoke:

"K…Kyuubi?" Sakura gasped, both from the sound and from the fact that the orb had shifted a little bit.

"Yes, Kyuubi!" She groaned as she kept pushing, "He's been fighting for you all this time! The same thing with your brother Rokubi-sama, Sanbi-sama, and all the other gods of Kon!" Hoshi's body shivered a bit as he whispered,

"Kyuubi… is here?" Sakura figured that Kyuubi's name was the only thing that was getting a reaction, so she pushed and offered,

"He's here, Hoshi. And he needs your help right now! So wake up!" Sakura had to stop and take a breather for a moment. When she looked over at the center of the room, she gasped as she saw that the ball of energy that the two fighters had been throwing back and forth had swollen into a monstrous size. Kyuubi threw the ball back, calling out,

"Your sons are dead! Did you know that?" Madara chuckled as the ball came towards him,

"I think the better answer would be do I care? And the answer," He smack the ball back, "I don't."

"You're evil…" Kyuubi gritted out as he braced himself and threw the ball back to Madara. This time, Madara hesitated and ended up getting engulfed by the ball's power with a scream. He was floating unconscious in the air as the energy dissipated, but he woke up screaming as a wave of Kyuubi's flames caused him to fall to the ground in a burning heap. "And it's time for you to die!" He yelled as he jumped over, claws bared, and began a fury of powerful slashes. Madara proved too injured to defend himself from the attacks and Kyuubi wouldn't let up. Finally, though, Madara flung Kyuubi away as he snapped out of his stupor. Kyuubi jumped back a few feet and waited for the evil King to make his next move.

Madara shakily stood to his feet, swaying on the spot. He was covered in cuts and slashes, many of them bleeding. He glared at Kyuubi as he trembled.

"The great King Madara…" He wheezed, "Beaten by this demon brat?" He was cut off by a wracking cough that even sent a few speckles of blood to the floor. "Kyuubi!" Said demon gave a scornful frown,

"You have no right to call me by my name." Madara looked at him before he stood and extended his arms upward and gave a yell that seemed to trigger a quake in his castle. All the windows shattered and the building seemed to shiver on its foundation. "Sakura!" He called out to the fairy, "Has Hoshi -?"

He was cut off when the floor, like the rest of the castle, crumbled beneath him. Kyuubi's body was in shock. He couldn't even react as he sank down into the abyss; the only sound accompanying him were Sakura's screams of his name.


	65. Diminishing Flames

…

_I'm not even sure what's happening… _

_Did I accomplish my goal?_

_Hoshi… Even if I die… Please, wake up. _

_I open my eyes and I see the Castle of the dark King fall into a thousand pieces. The sky may still be dark, but the sight of this vicious reign falling is still so beautiful… _

_Will I… Survive to see Kon rise from these corrupted ashes? _

_Wait a minute… I see something? Wings? And I hear someone calling my name? _

_They seem so… Familiar._

"Kyuubi!" Said demon felt his head rush as he came back into consciousness. He looked below him and gave a small gasp as he saw how high up in the air he was. He also noted that he wasn't falling anymore, he was being held up by a pair of strong, warm arms. "Don't look at the ground, Kyuubi! Look only at me!" Crimson eyes looked above and they widened, a happy exclamation of,

"Hoshi! You're okay!", falling from his lips. Hoshi nodded,

"Thanks to no one else but you." The older demon looked to the rumbling building. "He's a cold, pitiful excuse of a creature," Hoshi began, his wings flapping above him, "Without a pure, righteous mind, absolute power will only corrupt absolutely. But enough of that," Kyuubi gulped as Hoshi narrowly avoided a falling piece of rubble, "We have to get out of here! Madara has never been a graceful loser and he's trying to crush us in this hideous mess of a castle with his final breath!"

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Kyuubi asked in a panic. Despite the situation, Hoshi gave one of his signature smirks before he stated,

"I've gotten better at my flying…" Before either Kyuubi or Sakura said anything, Hoshi gave a mighty flap of his wings and was soon flying through all falling obstacles with grace like a bird. And the amazing thing, Kyuubi noted, that throughout all the flight, speed, flips, and turns, Kyuubi didn't feel scared or sick. But Sakura looked forward after a while of flight and screamed,

"Door! DOOR!" Hoshi merely whispered something in the language of the gods before his frame shined blue. The gated obstacle crumbled down and fell, Hoshi rushed through before rubble closed it off.

* * *

Hoshi flew through one falling doorway, then another before they found themselves in a large room. But then, from below, a flaming arrow shot; piercing one of Hoshi's wings and sending them all to the floor. "Damn!" Hoshi seethed as he tried desperately to heal his damaged wing. Kyuubi tried to go over and help but was blocked by two skeleton soldiers that were determined to stop the trio at all costs.

Kyuubi simply bunkered down and growled out, a wave of flames streaming forth and reducing the soldiers to ashes. Hoshi rushed over and, after making sure that Kyuubi was comfortable in his arms, began his flight once more.

* * *

Besides the rain of flaming rubble and stone, the flight was going as fine as it could have. Until there was a piercing shriek that struck each demon so that they fell from the sky and crashed into the ground below.

Though it pained him to, Kyuubi struggled to get to his feet and stared face to face with an UnDead that was looking straight at the two. The monster limped forward towards Kyuubi and the demon tried to defend himself…

The UnDead groaned as it fell to the ground in two pieces. Kyuubi yelped as he felt himself being carried like a bride by Hoshi, who panted, "We can't let simple monsters like that trap us in here!"

Hoshi jumped up, his wings taking flight once more as he flew through the falling castle. Ten minutes later, salvation came in the form of the slowly crumbling main door. "I've come too far to fall now!" Hoshi whispered before he sped up, more than determined on getting his bride out of here.

* * *

Just as the building fell to the ground in a heap of smoke and rubble, Hoshi rushed out; him and Kyuubi falling to the floor in a rolling stop. What remained of Madara's castle collapsed into the rapidly cooling magma pool until all remnants had vanished.

"Finally…" Hoshi whispered, rolling onto his back, "It's finally over…"

"Thank the gods…" Was Kyuubi's breathy reply.

"Kyuubi..?" Sakura whimpered, moving slowly to face her demon friend, "Did I do a good job?"

"Yeah," Kyuubi smiled, "You did great."

It seemed as if the nightmare that was Madara's reign had finally ended. Hoshi and Kyuubi were slowly trying to recuperate before they would call on the gods to help them.

The ground trembled. Kyuubi gasped as Hoshi pushed him behind him, the royal demon growling as he sensed something coming.

However, just as soon as the trembling started, it stopped, leaving the area silent and barren. Hoshi and Kyuubi looked around, knowing that it wasn't over.

With a yell, the ground cracked open; a spout of magma shooting up and revealing Madara when it diminished.

"No…" Madara wheezed, "I refuse… TO LET IT END THIS WAY!" Madara ripped away his robes, the symbol of the Chakra of Power gleaming on his chest. "THE _DARKNESS…N__**ESS…NESS… WILL N-E-V-VER… D-I-E…"**_His voice was wavering as his body grossly extended and contracted, changing color to a nightly shade.

"The hell?" Hoshi whispered as he stood his ground. Kyuubi, Hoshi, and Sakura could only gasp as Madara continued to grow and shift until…

A large extension composed of black and purple ooze slammed down to the ground, the surface under it being contaminated by the being's energy. In Madara's place rested a being that was so great that he reached up to the dark, thundering skies. It was covered, dripping in that dark, foul smelling ooze that splashed around with every movement.

"_**COME FORTH… FORTH… FORTH…"**_ The mass that was once Madara roared, _**"YOUR DEATHS… DEATHS… DEATHS… SHALL BE INSTANT…"**_

"Enough of your chatter!" Hoshi growled out before he jumped into flight, claws extended, his scarlet eyes swimming in fury. He wasn't even that close before Madara swung one of his massive arms and smacked Hoshi out of the ruined area. The young emperor went flying, landing yards away. "Damn!" He gritted out before trying to get up to his feet. He flinched as he felt that one of his ribs had bruised from the impact. "Bastard!" Hoshi immediately tried to fly back,

"Do the world a favor and change back, you disgusting – ACK!" In an instant, Hoshi found himself back on the ground. "What just happened?" The dark-haired demon opted for running back to the battlefield, just to be knocked back again. Hoshi shook his head before looking up and screaming, "NO!" The main part of the ruins had been surrounded by a thick barrier of flames. "No…" He tried getting through and was recoiled again and again by the intense heat. The area started to get darker; a thick layer of Madara's chakra moving in like a fog to remove all light from the area save the bolts of lightning. "Kyuubi!"

"Hoshi?" Kyuubi spun around a few times as it was getting harder to see, "Are you alright?" Kyuubi's body immediately stilled as he heard moist movement behind him and he had to jump back a few feet to avoid being swallowed by Madara's gaping maw. There was a perverse game of cat and mouse as Madara's energy followed Kyuubi no matter how fast or where the younger demon went.

Kyuubi stopped for a moment, just a moment, after he thought that he was a fair distance away from the beast. That silence from before filled the air once more. The vermillion-haired demon's eyes were wide; his heart beating a mile a minute as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

Madara silently shifted behind the demon, his body growing a series of extensions that hardened to the point of steel.

"_**PERISH… PERISH… PERISH..!"**_ The monster's sharpened extension shot forward in a flash.

There was a sound of steel piercing flesh that seemed to ring out through the entire area. At first, Kyuubi wasn't even sure what had happened; he did feel tired though… Sakura nearly fell out of the air, her body locked up to such a degree.

* * *

"That's weird." In the forest village of Hana, Zetsu had been over-seeing the building of a small school-house, when he felt an intense shiver run through him.

In the Lost Woods, an older Tobi had been playing around in the secluded area when he felt the same shivering feeling. He looked up and asked, "I wonder…if Kyuubi's okay." There was a clicking noise behind him and he smiled, "What do you think Baby Gohma?", as he walked towards the noise.

888

"Oh…" Sasori groaned out as he and Kankurou were stacking up bales of hay at the Sandy Wind Ranch, "Why does alcohol have to come with hangovers?"

"Who knows?" Kankurou whined, "Stop talking…" Sasori went to get another bale when he had a major case of the shivers; the image of that cocky vermillion-haired demon filling his mind.

888

In Deidara's house back in Shion Village, a ceramic pot of explosive powder fell and shattered to the floor. The blonde was near hyper-ventilating as he felt a sinking sensation in his chest. "Kyuubi…"

"No!" Pein had been resting on the floor of Konan's floating sales-tent in the windy desert. He had jolted straight up when he felt an over-whelming state of dread fill him.

"Pein..?" Konan's voice whispered from besides him. He turned before she added, her voice shaky, "Yeah, I felt it too…"

888

And, finally, in the Spirit Shop on the outskirts of the decimated Kon Castle Town, Hidan shivered as he sat back and watched as someone whom he referred to as 'tall, dark, and gruesome' did his inventory for him.

Kakuzu looked back at the albino cat-demon and asked, "Someone talking about you, idiot?" Hidan's tail bristled before he hissed,

"That's sneezing, dumbass!" He calmed down and added, "Just got really cold all of a sudden." Kakuzu finished labeling a series of jars before he stated,

"Feels like there's an empty hole in my wallet…" He picked up another jar, "I hate that feeling…"

* * *

Hoshi fell to his knees. In one second he had seen his world, once again, shatter to pieces. The way that the extension of darkness pierced through Kyuubi's chest; blood streaming down his body. "KYUUBI!" Kyuubi coughed, more blood falling to the floor before Madara flung him halfway across the field, rolling over a few times before stopping on his back; completely still.

"No! No no no!" Hoshi cried out in hysterics before slamming himself against the barrier. "Wake up! You!" He was repealed by the barrier. "Have to!" He was rejected again. "Wake!" He bounced off the wall of flames again before he ran back with full-speed. There was the sound of shattering glass as Hoshi finally managed to break through, falling to the ground with skin and hair singed from the flames. "Kyuubi!" He hacked out, "Wake u -!" The pale-skinned demon got the wind knocked out of him as Madara grabbed him and threw him back to the ground.

Hoshi shook himself before he tried to go to Kyuubi again, just to have Madara smacked him away. "Let me be!" Hoshi screamed, getting up. He didn't even get a chance to step forward before one of Madara's dripping extensions surged forward and slammed him into the ground. The brunette coughed as he tried to push the tentacle away from his body, but it pressed down with more pressure; cracking one of his ribs and making it impossible to breathe.

But despite his agony, all Hoshi could focus on was the scene across the way: Sakura flitting around Kyuubi's dead body.


	66. Holy Unrest

"GODS, NO!" Rokubi howled out, clutching at his heart as he had to turn away from the grand mirror where they were all watching the fight.

"KYUUBI!" Shichibi was bawling into Hachibi's chest, screaming 'why? WHY?" The room was filled with sounds of dismay and horror as they saw Kyuubi's death. Sanbi, for one, was stone-still as he saw the young demon lying lifeless on the ground.

He snapped. "JUUBI!" He roared out. It took a moment before the dolphin-god strolled out from his room.

"What is it? I was in the middle of a nap..." The blonde looked around as he saw the looks of shock he was receiving. "What? I'm being honest and - Oh is Kyuubi dead? A pity." Sanbi nearly choked before he yelled,

"Do something useful with your power and HELP HIM!" Juubi merely turned and wagged a finger,

"Oh no, we won't be doing that!" The atmosphere in the Chamber began to grow tense as Juubi seemed to keep digging a grave for himself. Finally, Sanbi spoke,

"(I challenge you.)" There was a collective gasp in the cold hall. Juubi nearly coughed out,

"What?"

"For the position of king," Sanbi explained as he removed his cloak from his shoulders, "Since you seem to care for nothing or anyone but yourself -!" Rokubi rushed over, trying to stop the shark-god from speaking but the bluenette just moved him to the side and continued, "You selfish bastard!" The room was silent. Then Juubi chuckled before he spoke, snapping his fingers,

"Sai, my cloak." The great fairy walked over and dutifully removed the golden kimono, revealing one of pure white. "So you have some sort of death wish..." Juubi took a few steps until he reached the center of the large Chamber. "Sanbi?"

"Maybe I do." Sanbi gave a quick nod before settling into a fighting position. Juubi huffed before doing the same,

"Rash old fool." The blonde charged at the bluenette, sliding into a low kick in order to get the storm-god off balance. Sanbi stepped back before he regarded the blonde, trying to see what course of action he should take. He settled for jumping up and over his opponent before elbowing him in the back, following with a kick that was meant to send the god of light to the ground.

When the gods fought, they didn't use powers or their other forms. They would opt for keeping things as simple as possible in the form of an unpretentious wrestling match. But these two gods… They had always been at odds with each other since they were born, despite their almost equal power. Speaking of which…

Both demons soon came to an impasse: they were both pushing at each-other's hands, pushing with all of their might in order to get the other to stand down but neither would budge. Sanbi gritted out, "Submit..."

"Never..." Juubi replied as he tried to push harder. Sanbi groaned as he felt his brother putting more energy behind his attack.

"Damn you Juubi…" Sanbi growled, pushing back, "Submit."

"No.", was Juubi's reply. They stayed like this for, believe it or not, an hour before Sanbi roared out, kicking his brother away before slamming him to the ground.

"Get off of me! You," Juubi sputtered out as he was thrown to the ground so indignantly, "You unrefined brute!" Sanbi merely kept him down before leaning down and biting Juubi's neck in a ploy to show his dominance.

"_(Submit!)"_

"NO!"

"_(Submit!)"_

"Get off of me!" Everyone could only watch as Juubi kept up his useless fight against Sanbi, the shark-god not budging in the least. Finally, _finally_ Juubi cried out, "Alright! Fine, I submit!"

"About damn time," Sanbi muttered as he removed himself. Juubi stood, moving his hand to his neck and yelling,

"If I have bruises, Sanbi, it _will_ be the end of you! Also…" His rant died down as he saw Sai giving his golden kimono to Sanbi. The strange thing, though, was when the cloth was presented to Sanbi, it shifted into a new, blue and gold cloak. Sanbi threw it on before commanding,

"Now, _as your king_, I order you to help Kyuubi!" Juubi was about to refuse again, but he knew that he was stymied.

"As you wish, your _majesty_..." He snapped his fingers before he disappeared in a sparkle of light.


	67. All That Glitters is Not Golden

"_It's so dark…"_ Kyuubi whimpered as his eyes could only see black upon black upon black. _"Am I dead? I think this time, I really might be…"_ This world was extremely quiet, which didn't help Kyuubi's hypothesis of being dead. _"Damn it, why wasn't I paying attention? Now look at me! I can't even-!"_ His ranting was broken off when there was a clicking of someone's tongue. Then a warm voice stated,

"All this power in such a recklessly stupid body…"

"Who said that..?" Kyuubi asked. He realized that the voice sounded similar to the one he had heard after the Trial of Light in Madara's Castle. He hissed as he tried to sit up and open his eyes. When he did, he almost jumped back as he saw a beautiful figure sitting in the air in front of him. His blonde hair was up in a short pony-tail, decorated with golden pins, his caramel skin was covered in a pure, snow-colored kimono, and his brown eyes regarded Kyuubi…

With a look of anger. "I should feel insulted that you do not recognize the legendary Juubi No Iruka." Juubi hummed. Kyuubi bowed his head slightly, whispering,

"My apologies…"

"Those clothes give me a headache every time that I see them," Juubi sighed as he looked at the young demon. "Do you know the tale," the blonde began, "Of how the Kyuubi No Kitsune came to be?" Kyuubi shook his head,

"I've never heard that story..." Juubi chuckled without mirth before he spoke,

"The gods of Kon were specifically told not to fraternize with each other unless it was needed." He smiled, but there was sourness behind that gesture that didn't get past the younger demon. "When three and six combined to make nine, I had to hold myself from killing them both..."

* * *

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Juubi chirped furiously as he tried to get past his three-tailed shark of a brother. Being the king of the gods, Juubi was the first to know everything. Which is why he was so livid when he heard that Sanbi and Rokubi had been seeing each other intimately. _

"_Get out of here, Juubi," Sanbi calmly commanded, "As king of the gods, don't you have work to attend to. Juubi merely gave another series of angry clicks and chirps. He could smell Rokubi inside his brother's quarters and he knew that they were hiding something. _

"_MOVE!" Juubi yelled, using his invisible chakra to force Sanbi to the side as he himself rushed in. He soon saw what Sanbi had been trying to hide. Rokubi was lying in the cave-like home, his furred body curled around a small (small in god-standards) bundle of fiery-vermillion. "Damn you two…" Juubi was practically fuming, his swirling energies being enough to wake Rokubi. _

"_Juubi-sama? Wait, please let me explain this!" However, when furious brown eyes glared at him, the weasel held his tongue. Juubi moved closer to see the child before it turned to him and tilted its head to the side at the sight of the giant dolphin._

_"Hm?" The small deity blinked as he regarded the dolphin-god with wide, crimson eyes, "Who are you?" _

_"Do you honestly not recognize your king, small one?" Juubi tried to be gentle with this little... nuisance, he really did. But the ball of orange shrugged, _

_"Nuh-uh." Juubi gave a perturbed chirp, _

_"Fine then. What's your name?" The fox looked around before he rolled over onto his back and saw his nine tails. _

_"Kyuubi..." He began before he scratched at one of his ears and added, "No Kitsune." _

_888_

_Juubi... Hated Kyuubi. The young fox deity was chaos incarnate; running across the slowly forming land that would slowly become known as Kon, setting things on fire as sport, and bothering the other gods. Well, Juubi saw it as bothering, but the other gods found Kyuubi's presence refreshing. The fox was such a joy to be around; Ichibi, who had previously been the youngest of the gods, found the addition of an age-mate very comforting. _

_As the gods aged, Kyuubi grew from destructive child to impulsive god. It seemed as though he was quick to action, fighting, and always made sure that he and his father Sanbi were the first to argue one of Juubi's points. Oh, Juubi hated the nine-tailed fox-god: he was hell to deal with... _

_..And his powers were slowly growing to rival his own. It was bad enough that there were whispers that Sanbi would make a better king than him, but he didn't need another rival!_

_One evening, it all came to a head. Sanbi, Juubi, and Kyuubi had been arguing over the dolphin's handle on matters of their new world. It had first started off as simple comments during one of their councils, but it had grown out into a fight of words as Kyuubi laughed, _

"_I suppose that Juubi has better things to do than be a proper king: all that sitting, eating, and being a vain and lazy ass doesn't take care of itself, now does it?" The fox-god had been following the dolphin all day until finally, Juubi cracked and gave an echoing chirp; a beam of sunlight concentrating into a focused stream of destructive energy. "Whoa! What's this? Got one of your tails in a knot Juubi?" _

"_Be quiet!" Juubi chirped as he kept his attack up, "Shut up! Shut up! I order you, with all my power, to SHUT UP!" Kyuubi was having such fun avoiding and playing around with the old dolphin. But soon one of the attacks managed to hit the young god and send him rolling to the ground. Kyuubi whined as he tried to stand up, but the pressure on one of his hind legs caused him to whine out again. Juubi's eyes narrowed as he noticed the darkening skies; a sudden downpour falling to the earth and drenching it to the point of flooding. _

_A tell-tale roar filled the skies before Sanbi's titanic form rose from the slicked fields. His piercing eyes looked from Juubi to Kyuubi and back to his brother before he asked, _

"_Kyuubi, what did you do?" Sanbi growled. Kyuubi shrugged and replied, _

"_All I was doing was talking! He's the one who decided to start a fight!" _

"_Is this true Juubi?" Sanbi asked his brother across the field. Juubi flinched as he saw the two gods facing him. _

"_Who's the king here?" More rays of light shot down from the sky, "Me or you two?" Sanbi and Kyuubi quickly dodged the attacks. Sanbi was flabbergasted, _

"_Have you lost your mind, Juubi?" Juubi looked at his brother (too much hassle), then he saw Kyuubi across the way and he chirruped, _

"_He needs to die… By the power vested in me as king, HE NEEDS TO DIE!" With that cry, Juubi's ten tails stood straight up, the bands on each tail shining brilliantly. Juubi chirped again before ten rays of light shot forth, straight towards the fox-god. _

"_KYUUBI, NO!" Sanbi roared as he saw his child pierced in ten places before he fell to the ground, dead. Juubi sighed, a sense of giddiness washing over him. _

"_At last… He's gone…" He watched Sanbi try to get his son to move for a while before he chirruped, _

"_Get away from him…" When Sanbi ignored him, Juubi used his own chakra to move the shark-god away so he could work. Juubi looked the sky, the sun breaking through the clouds. The gentle light focused on the dead fox's neck before it formed into a single, circular shape. The collar glittered, Juubi smiling, _

"_No more Kyuubi… Good-bye little fox."_

* * *

"Despite all my precautions," Juubi frowned, "Kyuubi No Kitsune was still reborn..." Kyuubi quietly placed a hand on his chest before Juubi nodded. Kyuubi stood to his feet, wanting nothing more than to get away from this 'god'. But he realized something,

"So, wait!" Kyuubi shook his head, "Then this collar..?" Juubi chuckled,

"I wasn't going to have you revert back to your bratty self. That would have been such a headache! Think of the collar as a bit of a… restraining device…" Kyuubi couldn't believe this! The god that everyone in Kon knew to worship, praise, and admire... Hated him so much. So much that he would go to such an extent on keeping his true spirit and memories dormant! Kyuubi turned away from the shining god to face the darkness. "Oh? What is it?" Kyuubi slowly moved his hand towards his neck, tapping his fingers against the Light Collar. "Wait," Juubi gulped, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done," Kyuubi gritted out, "A long time ago! You damned..." He clutched at the collar, a cracking sound filling the darkness, "Dolphin!" The collar snapped away, Juubi screaming in horror before the scene swirled into a swirl of white.


	68. Lift Every Voice

Kyuubi slowly sat up from his resting place on the floor, in a bit of a daze. He looked over to where Hoshi was struggling to keep Madara from crushing him into the ground.

Madara's monstrous voice rumbled through the air as he was determined to make it that if he couldn't use Hoshi, then no one could. But his chuckles ceased when he felt a powerful gaze at his back. He roared, _**"WILL YOU NEVER… DIE?"**_, more of that black ooze splashing to the ground as he did so. Hoshi inhaled sharply before he rolled his head to the side and could only gasp in silent joy, all his bones feeling like they had been broken,

"Thank the gods…" Sakura wanted to fly over but there was something about Kyuubi's demeanor that told her to stay away, so she flew towards Hoshi instead. Madara gave another vicious roared in Kyuubi's direction again. But Kyuubi didn't cower or try to run. The vermillion-haired demon smirked before hunkering down on all-fours. He gave a small growl before his entire being was surrounded by a deep, almost red, vermillion chakra.

"_**AGH!"**_ Madara groaned, shielding himself with an arm, _**"SUCH… SUCH… POWER!"**_ Sakura hid inside Hoshi's hair as she waited for the phenomena to pass. Hoshi was still in agonizing pain, so he had to settle for closing his eyes as the shockwaves whipped sand and air around in a frenzy. Finally, the winds calmed back down before those in the area could see again. There was a collective gasp as they took in the sight in front of them.

Long pleats of vermillion fur that shined even in the constricting darkness…

Brilliantly white, sharp teeth…

Golden saber-like claws…

Crimson eyes filled with fury, long vermillion ears, and the most important fact: the great nine tails swishing behind him. Kyuubi No Kitsune gave a mighty roar of his own; returning the gesture that Madara had tried to subdue him with. Hoshi, Sakura, and Madara had somewhat similar thoughts as they looked at the fox-god. Sakura whispered,

"_It's a beautiful miracle…"_ Hoshi thought,

"_My bride has never looked more beautiful…"_ And Madara thought,

"_This is even better than my earlier plans! If I possess Hoshi, and keep this beauty as my bed-mate… I can have an empire that will last a hundred years!"_ Madara moved his attentions from the injured demon and went to conquer the fox-god. Kyuubi growled before he charged towards the mass of pure evil, roaring out

"MADARA, YOU'RE MINE!" With one of his golden claws, Kyuubi swiped at Madara's messy body; trying to make it a clean cut, but the excess of goo caused his aim to slip and he landed behind the beast. Madara reached towards him, the fox jumping out of the way before he rang back towards where Hoshi was laying.

"I must be drifting in that world between life and death…" Hoshi rasped out as Kyuubi kneeled down next to him.

"STAY STILL…" Kyuubi spoke before he licked at Hoshi's body, a single lap being enough to reach all of the royal demon's wounds. Immediately, they all began to heal to the point that Hoshi could stand back on his feet, albeit a still bit dazed.

"Thank you," Hoshi began, "Are you alright?" Looking back to the monster who was trying to make his way back over to them,

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Kyuubi growled before he did a graceful back-flip that returned him to his normal state. Hoshi gave a slow nod,

"But we need to weaken him somehow or else all will have been for naught!"

"_**FOOLISH… BOYS…"**_ Madara laughed, trying to launch another attack.

Both demons flinched as they waited for the attack to connect. They were truly surprised when they saw two figures holding Madara's hands at bay. "I... don't believe it." There, in front of them, were Yami Kyuubi and Madara's Phantom holding the attack at bay. "I... don't under -" Yami Kyuubi simply huffed back,

"I told you that you couldn't get rid of me." The Phantom gave a strange gargle before Yami Kyuubi translated, "You should be thanking us, Kyuubi. This bastard's scorned us once too many, so we want a piece of this revenge too! And with this area being filled with darkness, it gave us the perfect opportunity to come back!"

_**"INSOLENT... LENT... FOOLS!"**_ Madara yelled as a swarm of tentacles formed from his body and grasped at his two former minions.

"No!" Kyuubi screamed. Yami Kyuubi and Madara's Phantom squirmed in the embrace as Madara squeezed tighter.

_**"I GAVE YOU... YOU... TWO LIFE... AND THIS... THIS... IS HOW YOU... REPAY ME... ME..?"**_ Madara growled. After a moment of futile struggling, Yami Kyuubi and the Phantom gave up. Just as Madara was about to give the final blow, Yami Kyuubi snapped his head up and said a simple phrase:

"Look, you pompous ass. You're a horrible master, have a god-awful personality, and your plans are as dim as the Shadow Temple." He winced as he tried to breathe, "But I know that kid over there from the inside-out, and let me tell you:" He smirked, blood from the pressure staining his teeth red, "You don't have a prayer of winning this battle!"

_**"ENOUGH!" **_Madara yelled as his tentacles crushed the two into explosions of dust and crystal-shards. Kyuubi felt a few tears fall from his eyes. Even though those two had once been his enemies, they had used their last energies to come and help him. _**"PRAYER..? SUCH AN ARCHAIC TERM… GO AHEAD THOUGH… THOUGH… IF IT'S ALL THE SAME TO YOU… YOU…"**_

* * *

"Wait a minute. That's it." Neji whispered as he took in what the dark apparition had just said. Everyone's attention was still glued to the scene that the center mirror presented but Neji slowly made to steal away from the group. He somewhat forgot that Ichibi had cried himself into a restless doze and when the human moved, Ichibi's sea foam eyes drifted open,

"Where are you going?"

"I remember once, when I was still very young, I had a dream. In it, there was a being that just seemed to exude peace from his entire sense of self. He spoke to me, so gently, and I was so relaxed and calm that I fell asleep; sucking my thumb like a mere babe, in his arms." As the two young ones moved to a secluded space in the area, Gobi smiled, thinking,

"Buddha helped us from beyond the grave, hm?" Neji added,

"He told me something that I remember to this day..." He held his hands out in front of him, a dim glow appearing before it took the shape of a large bell. Neji took it and swung once, speaking, "Worship and praise isn't just an empty, mindless gesture. Just as those who perform it hope to receive aid through these actions, the gods who give that aid need the praise for them to return the motions." The bell made a soft, twinkling sound. That soft sound seemed to echo throughout the entire world...

* * *

_"People of Kon... Are you able to hear my voice?"_ Everyone in Hana Village looked upwards towards the sky as Neji's voice drifted down.

_"This goes not just to demons, or just to humans... It goes to everyone: Animal, plant, water, the dead, monsters, demons and humans alike..."_ His voice reached to the volcanic demons of Shobura Mountain and the water demons of Crystal-Water Domain.

_"Do not feel frightened... May my voice grant not fear but only peace as I plead to all of you... I wish to regard the humans first: You all must have been following the rule of the King of Evil Madara because of his promises for a new, glorious kingdom for humans to rule over..." "Do not believe these words any longer: they are all lies!"_ In Heartlight Fortress there was an uproar of distrust but also a conflicting uproar of gasps.

_"Madara has been doing naught but destroying this world we call home just so that he can call himself the ruler of all..."_ In Madara's desert mansion, Hinata woke up from a despair-induced sleep to her cousin's comforting voice.

"Neji?" She asked to the empty room.

_"You are smarter than this! Do not allow yourselves to be lambs led to a slaughter any longer! Now, please, I implore you all, look at what the great king has truly become!"_ There was a moment of silence as any and all reflective surfaces in Kon glazed over to present images of Madara's disgusting body working so hard to kill Hoshi and Kyuubi. _"Look at what he's doing to support his 'almighty' reign!"_ He waited for the feelings of anguish and horror to subside before he went on, _"We need your aid in order to help rid ourselves of this plague of a creature... Please!"_

* * *

In the Chamber of the gods, Neji swung the bell harder as he begged, _"The ten gods of Kon: those who crafted this world, created us, sustained us for all these many, many years!"_ In Shion Village, everyone had gone outside of their houses to better hear the voice, _"If they could do that, then what else couldn't they do? Please! Pray to them! Worship them! Show them that we have not forgotten them!"_ There was still a bit of apprehension, causing Neji to yell, _"NOW! Please!"_

There was a moment of all-encompassing silence. "Damn it!" Neji seethed out, "What's the point of making a pleas for help if no one's going to help you with something as simple as a prayer?" The brunette was about to turn around and go back to the center of the chamber, when Ichibi gasped,

"Neji, you're… glowing…"

"What?" Neji blinked before he looked to his feet and saw a dim shimmer of light.

* * *

The prayers came in from all over Kon. In Hana Village, all action had stopped as everyone had stopped in favor of standing where they were to offer their best hopes for this fight; Tobi had even come out of the Lost Woods with his insect friend in order to join the effort. In Ember Town, the volcanic demons had stopped all work and production in order to pray; Kyuu praying with all her might as she stood next to her mommy Mina.

Shion Village saw its residents lighting prayer candle after prayer candle as each citizen took one of the sacred lights; holding it up towards the sky and praying to the gods. Deidara himself was using bombkos shaped like birds to carry candles further into the air. Crystal-Water Domain was filled with calming, reverent music as everyone gave praise to the gods the best way they knew how. In her throne-room, Queen Mizuya had watched her subjects actively pray for a while before she placed her hands on the armrests of her chair and, with a heavy groan, stood on her wobbly legs in order to join the prayer procession.

Even all the way in Heartlight, the demons that had been imprisoned had begun praying in their cells. But what of the humans in the Fortress? Well, Shikamaru had already been visiting his demon lover Temari in the prisons, and Hinata was praying with all that she had in the desert mansion. Slowly but surely, even some of the most stubborn humans had joined in the effort.

* * *

Back in the Chamber, the gods had all stopped their speech and movement as Neji, now shining with the sparkling light that had started at his feet, walked to the center of the Chamber. Sai whispered,

"By the power of prayer…"

"My gods… They actually listened..." The tears wouldn't stop falling from Neji's pale eyes as he felt the power of the prayers of Kon coming through him, filling the Chamber with powerful light that focused into ten points; one for each of the gods. Tsunade had to clear her own eyes before she called out,

"Ichibi! Go, now!" The raccoon-god nodded before he performed a single hand-sign and vanished from the room.

* * *

Back in the desolate battlefield, Kyuubi wanted to try and attack Madara by himself again when something made him stop.

"I feel..." Kyuubi whispered as he felt a warming energy grow in his body.

"Strange?" Hoshi asked, as he moved closer, "I feel it too."

"Everyone is praying for you," Sakura explained, she had heard the call for help because she wasn't completely focused on the beast attacking them, "Neji made a cry out to all the people of Kon to help you in this darkest hour." Kyuubi wanted to ask another question, but then,

_"Kyuubi!"_ Ichibi's voice echoed in the young demon's mind.

"Ichibi? What are you -?"

_"There's no time for that!"_ Ichibi growled out, _"Use my power over the wind and sand to attack that monster!"_ Kyuubi gasped as he transformed back into his fox-self.

"THAT COULD WORK!" He gave a loud roar as he was surrounded by sandy-shaded chakra before gales of wind, laced with biting sand, picked up and swirled around the field before they whipped towards Madara; slicing him in several places. The monster roared in pain before he waved his arm, sending a wave of chakra that the two demons narrowly avoided. When Hoshi landed back on the ground, he soon found himself surrounded by a lavender-colored chakra; the voice of the Nibi No Nekomata gently speaking,

_"You lived with the Youkai Ninja for so long Hoshi... You know what needs to be done." _

"Hai." Hoshi whispered back before he held out his hands, the lavender energy shifting to take the form of a massive scythe. Hoshi yelled as he swung with all his physical might; the scythe managing to cut through Madara's chest before more ooze trickled down to try and save the wound.

_**"YOU... YOU... YOU... SHALL NOT... NOT... DEFEAT ME... ME..."**_ The king of evil spoke as he tried another attack towards Kyuubi. The fire-god jumped back twice, avoiding the darkness before the chakra surrounding him shifted from sandy to ocean-blue.

"PAPA!" Kyuubi called out as he felt the familiar presence.

_"Combine our chakras and boil the flesh right off of that bastard's body, Kyuubi!"_ Sanbi's voice called out. Kyuubi growled before he slammed one of his paws into the ground. There was a swift quake before two large spouts of scalding water from some subterranean source shot forward from the ground; bombarding the evil king with intense heat that actually made some of the ooze boil away. Madara was the embodiment of dazed and confused; these attacks were coming from nowhere and at such a high ferocity. Just then, Hoshi flew forward; Nibi's lavender chakra changing to Yonbi's swirl of black and green. His claws were extended with the edges shining purpled before he shoved them right into the beast's stomach; poison rushing into the wound. Madara bellowed in pain for a long moment before Hoshi finally moved away. But not out of mercy. It was only because, with a shine of Gobi's platinum chakra enhancing his speed, Kyuubi rushed over to kick, tackle, and ending the attack with a powerful, swift scratch.

_"Otouto..."_ Rokubi's voice, still gentle but filled with the heat of the fight, echoes in Hoshi's mind. The younger brother nodded before he flew up towards the sky, electricity crackling around him before six, large lightning bolts striking the noxious mass down to the ground.

_**"WHAT IS THIS..?"**_ Madara wheezed. _**"A RAG-TAG... GROUP OF DEMONS... CAN'T HAVE THIS MUCH... POWER...POWER..."**_ He gasped in horror as he saw Kyuubi jump back a few yards. Seven of the fox-god's tails were shining silver before orbs of Shichibi's magic formed into seven orbs that, with a type of bark from Kyuubi, rushed forward; sizzling Madara's person wherever they landed. Hoshi glowed green as he felt Hachibi No Hachimata fill him with nature's power. Hoshi smirked as he snapped his fingers, a rush of thick, green vines breeching the ground and constricting around the foul king.

_**"RELEASE... SE... ME..!"**_ He coughed. But he nearly yelped, yes yelped, when he saw Kyuubi taking a few steps back. The youngest god let a deep growl ripple through him as his own vermillion chakra wrapped around him. It swiftly changed from chakra to fire before Kyuubi roared, a wave of fire swelling forth and covering Madara in fierce heat. When the flames finally diminished, Madara whined as he saw Hoshi flapping his wings in front of him. Then the young emperor was surrounded by a heavenly aura of light. It was a beautiful sight; even though he had scratches and bleeding cuts and bruises, his moon-kissed skin reflected and held the light in all the right ways along the plains of his exposed chest. However,

"You?" Hoshi whispered before Juubi huffed,

_"Not a word..."_ The younger demon simply shrugged, too much adrenaline coursing through him as he raised a hand towards the sky. It took a moment, but the dark chakra dissipated; allowing the sun to break through in a single, concentrated beam of light. When it aimed and hit Madara, the monster of ooze collapsed as his body locked up from the light's onslaught.

_**"THIS CAN'T BE!"**_ Madara bellowed before Hoshi landed in front of him,

"It is. Your end is more than nigh!" The pale demon gave a soft exhale before his hands steadily preformed a series of hand-signs, "Raccoon! Cat! Shark! Serpent! Wolf! Weasel! Badger! Snake! Fox! Dolphin!" As he called out each animal, a golden symbol appeared around Madara; keeping him in place until Madara was forced against the ground. Hoshi panted, the Chakra of Wisdom blazing on his chest. Kyuubi reverted back to his normal-form and gently told his fairy,

"Help Hoshi." The pink ball of light flew over to the mass of darkness before she hovered in front of the symbol of dolphin, trying to pour in her own chakra to help the seal stay as long as possible. Hoshi stated,

"The seal will only hold him for a little while! We need to finish him off!" Kyuubi nodded and gasped in awe as electricity began crackling aroung Hoshi's claws. But he didn't hear sizzling, he heard... birds. Thousands of singing birds. Kyuubi looked up and asked,

"Neji?"

"Yes Kyuubi-sama?"

"I need some of that prayer right now." There was silence before Kyuubi noted a pure, white energy in both of his hands. He brought them together (was that the laughter of children that he heard?), pressing them tight, before he let go: the energy forming a spiraling sphere.

"Are you ready?" Hoshi asked, Kyuubi nodded before the two joined their free hands and charged forward.

There was nothing else.

Just the sound of feet against ground.

Heavy panting.

And birds mingling with laughter before they made contact with the Evil King. The clash of energy resulted in a surge of energy that filled the whole area in white. Amidst Madara's agonized screams, Hoshi managed to call out, "Gods of Kon! Lend us your hands in this time of need!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**TG- A cookie to anyone who can guess what two video game final battles inspired this chapter…**


	69. The Time Has Come

In the Chamber of the gods, Sanbi readjusted his golden cloak before he called out, "The Ancient Creators of Kon… Those who created the land, seas, and skies…" All attention had focused on him, "Let all our powers come forth…" At that moment, when all the gods moved towards the center of the Chamber and the platform started growing in size, Sai took Neji's arm and spoke,

"You might want to consider moving." Before the brunette could even ask why, there was a brilliant rainbow light and a chorus of roars, hisses, and howls. They both looked back, once they were at a safe distance, and saw the gods in their natural forms. Sanbi roared out,

"LET US OPEN UP THE GATE TO NIRVA AND FOREVER SEAL AWAY THIS DARK FORCE!" Ichibi moved first, the giant tan and blue-designed raccoon moving forward and biting at air; managing to tug on something. Nibi went next, the lavender-shaded cat using her own mouth to pull at the same area. When Sanbi moved in, a hole of light slowly began to grow in the air. One by one, they were followed by the serpent, the wolf, the weasel, the badger, the snake…

"Where's Kyuubi?" They all gritted out before the nine-tailed fox-god bounded in and bit at the part of the opening that he could reach before Juubi joined in. The ten gods all struggled to pull until the gate had completely opened. That was when Hoshi flew into the Chamber of the gods, carrying Madara's weakened human body and throwing him down to the ground.

The human looked around as he found himself in front of the gaping gateway that the gods had prepared. Madara shook his head, screaming, "No!", as he tried to run away. But Sai was there to stop him from doing so via a swarm of fairies all the shades of the rainbow pushing him back.

Madara fell to the floor, desperately clutching at the ground as the gateway started to pull him in. "Stop! Have… Have mercy!" At that cry, Juubi blinked and let go of the section of the gate he was pulling; the other gods yelping as they had to pick up the slack.

"JUUBI, WHAT IN THE WORLD..?" Sanbi growled as he struggled to keep the gate open. Juubi leaned close to Madara, stating,

"If he's trying to repent, then shouldn't we hear him out?" The dolphin-god then asked Madara, "Now, do you really regret your actions?" Madara kept his face downward for a moment. Out of nowhere, he made a dagger appear in his hand and sliced it across Juubi's nose; the light-god's pain-filled screams and chirps accompanying his blood splashing to the floor. Gobi growled, almost running over to the dolphin's aid but Juubi turned his head and fumed,

"KEEP THAT DAMNED GATE OPEN!"

Madara chuckled at the sight of the god of light in pain, especially because with everyone's eyes focused on the dolphin-god they didn't see him use the very last of his power to send the Chakra of Power far away in the direction of the desert; a piece of his soul accompanying it. Sai sent forth another swarm of rainbow-shaded fairies, this group managing to shove Madara's lethargic body into the blinding light. Before the gate shut, however, he spoke in the words of the gods:

"_(Even if it takes a thousand years for this gate to be broken once more, I will have my revenge!)" _He gave a weak chuckle, _"(I curse you to a misery unlike any other!)"_

The gate closed off the King of Evil, the seal forming to keep him there for all eternity.

* * *

The purest clouds…

The brightest sunlight…

The perfect breeze moving through the area that lay, suspended over a calm sea. This was the Sacred Realm, Nirva as it should be. The rest of the gods watched on as they saw Hoshi and Kyuubi standing face to face in the center of it all, only they were both in their child-forms.

After a long silence, Hoshi spoke up first, "Thank you… From all that I am to the soul that I possess, thank you Kyuubi." Kyuubi giggled,

"You're more than welcome!" Hoshi sighed, taking in the sweet voice he hadn't heard in ten years.

"Thanks to your efforts, Madara has been sealed away in the farthest, most barren area of the Sacred Realm. Peace can once again reign over Nirva and Kon…" The young Prince's voice faltered, Kyuubi asking,

"What is it?" He flinched when he saw Hoshi's shoulders trembling, as if he were crying.

"It was all my fault. I tried to get into something that was completely out of my power and it caused so many tragedies… So much suffering…" Kyuubi's ears drooped before he nodded to himself and walked over to the dark-haired demon. "What is it?" Kyuubi was silent before he moved in and gave Hoshi a hug.

"It's okay…"

"Kyuubi…" Hoshi gave a soft smile and returned the gesture, "Beloved…" He could have stayed like that forever. But, he knew that he couldn't… "I need to make things right," Hoshi whispered, pushing himself away. Kyuubi was quiet as Hoshi went on, "You have to go back to before all this began and return the cloak of the Kyuubi No Kitsune to the Temple of Time. Also," He gave a teary smile as he asked, "Could you return the Metronome of Time to me?" Kyuubi nodded and got the sacred tool out of his satchel. He was about to hand it over to Hoshi when a voice inside of him spoke,

"_Hold on a minute!"_ Kyuubi looked around at Nirva, at all the gods and the beings who had aided him in this journey before he asked, "Why?" Hoshi gave a heavy sigh,

"So I can return you to your time and shut the road to the time-stream." Kyuubi became as still as stone. "It would be wrong for me to ask you to stay here in this time with me, so I will send you back so that you can regain your lost time. It's the right thing to do –"

"Says who?" Kyuubi screamed, jolting Hoshi out of his mood.

"Kyuubi?"

"All this time I've been doing what everyone _needed _me, what was _expected _of me to do, what was the _right _thing to do! But what about what _I_ want to do?"

Silence.

"Then," Hoshi gulped, "What is it that you want?" Even though this was a tense moment, Hoshi had to admit that watching Kyuubi move his head side to side as he thought of what he was going to say. Finally, Kyuubi spoke again,

"I want… To stay here, in this time." He stood his ground, "I want to be here to enjoy the peace that I've helped to bring about! I want to be here with you and all the other gods! Is that too much to ask?"

"Not in the least!" Hoshi answered in an instant. But he calmed down and said,

"I don't want you to leave either! I only offered that option because… Never mind!" At Hoshi's flustered appearance, Kyuubi brightened up a bit. But then, "Kyuubi?" Hoshi muttered. "May I… ask you one more thing?" Kyuubi pouted,

"Sure, why not?" Hoshi could only smile at the younger demon's mood. But he took three deep breaths before just deciding to get it out,

"Kyuubi…" An astral-projection of older Hoshi appeared behind him, both asking, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Kyuubi yelped, a projection of his older self showing up behind him.

"I bet that you thought when I said that I wanted you to be my bride all those years ago, I was joking." Hoshi smiled, "But I am truly still in love with you. So, if you would still have me as a husband…"

Kyuubi gulped. This was such a huge decision and with everything that had just happened, would he make the right decision? But, in all honesty, what other decision could he make? He had been fighting to save Kon for the sake of peace and righteousness, sure, but he had really been fighting… So that he could be reunited with Hoshi.

Kyuubi gave a small nod. "What was that?" Hoshi gave his signature smirk, "I can't understand you unless you speak up." The vermillion-haired demon pouted again, silently fuming as his cheeks turned red.

"I said 'yes', you big mean—" He was cut off by Hoshi leaning forward to press their lips together in a simple kiss. The first response that clicked in the fox-god's mind was to push Hoshi away. But that inner voice from earlier gave him a different suggestion, causing him to pull Hoshi closer as they slowly changed back into their older forms. When both of them finally moved away from each other, each regarded the other for a quiet moment before Hoshi whispered,

"Beautiful."

"Shut up…" Kyuubi growled with a slight blush.

"Then," Sanbi's voice floated over as an invisible force took the Metronome of Time from Hoshi's hands, "I'll take this…" Then Sanbi did something that was so unexpected. When the Metronome of Time was in his hand, he crunched his hand into a fist; everyone gasping as the pieces fell to the floor. Juubi screamed, rushing over to try and rescue the shattered instrument,

"What did you do? No~!" Gobi had to walk over, gently tugging the shattered light-god away,

"Ignore him." Sanbi proceeded to do just that as he announced,

"Gods of Kon," He gave a sharp grin, "We have work to do."

* * *

It was a beautiful sight. First, if you had looked up into the sky, you would have heard a loud chirping noise before all the chakra-induced darkness fell back, like a rippling wave, revealing Kon's flawless blue skies once more.

Powerful winds, seemingly under the control of some benevolent force, cleared the few remaining monsters from the land.

There was a swift storm that blew in, but despite the thunder and the lightening, the rains were cleansing rather than forceful.

Shobura Mountain managed to erupt once more, but this eruption caused an extravagant output of the rocks and stones that the volcanic demons liked to eat.

In the Shion Village Graveyard, all foul spirits screeched and howled as they were shooed away; allowing all the other benevolent spirits to come out of their graves in order to see the glorious new day.

In the Hana Village, all the plants and trees grew forth abundantly; petals raining down like delicate, well-perfumed snow.

And even in Heartlight Fortress…

"Shikamaru!" Ichibi's older sister Temari exclaimed, glomping the human to the ground as she and many other demons were released from their prison-cells. Hinata had traveled forth from her own cage in Madara's mansion and started opening their cages before the other human guards began to help her. She was about to move to another cell when there was a whooping howl of

"Free at last!" and then she found herself on the ground thanks to someone bumping into her.

"Ow…" Hinata whimpered before she managed to look up at her 'attacker'. He had shaggy brown hair that reminded her of a dog, red triangular marks on his cheeks, with dark brown eyes that looked at her in worry as sharp canine-teeth appeared when he asked,

"Are you alright?" Hinata felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she felt something that she didn't know that she ever would. She nodded as she began twiddling her fingers out of habit.

"Could you maybe..?"

"Oh, of course!" He jumped off and managed to help the navy-haired woman to her feet. They stood quietly next to each other: Hinata silently blushing and the demon male nervously scratching the back of his head before Hinata turned and spoke,

"My name's Hinata. And yours?" The demon gulped, a blush of his own rising before he replied,

"K-Kiba."

By the end of that day, a day that would always live on in Kon's history and legend, the darkness had been banished from the lands and Kon had been restored to its natural beauty at long last…

For a time.

**A/N: **

**TG- Yatta! It's finally over! Can we get a credit roll? **

_**Kyuubi No Kitsune- **__**The child version of himself, Kyuubi. (Our hero.) **_

_**Orochimaru- **__**Hachibi-sama, The snake-god of the forest.**_

_**Kabuto Yakushi- **__**Shichibi, the badger-demon who is very close to Hachibi. **_

_**Sakura Haruno- **__**Sakura, the fairy.**_

_**Kakashi Hatake- **__**Gobi, The dog-god of the plains.**_

_**Gaara Sabaku- **__**Ichibi, the young, farm-working raccoon-demon. **_

_**Hoshi (a.k.a. what I call the personification of Curse-Mark Sasuke)- **__**The child version of Prince Hoshi, Prince of Kon.**_

_**Itachi Uchiha- **__**Rokubi, the weasel-god of thunder. Also elder brother and advisor to Hoshi.**_

_**Yonbi*- **__**Yonbi, the winged serpent-goddess of volcanoes, heat, and poisons.**_

_**Sai- **__**Sai, the Great Fairy.**_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki- **__**Sanbi, the shark-god of water.**_

_**Madara Uchiha- **__**The King of the Humans, Madara.**_

_**Jiraiya- **__**Sage of summoning, Jiraiya. Husband to Tsunade.**_

_**Tsunade- **__**Sage of unity, Tsunade. Wife to Jiraiya. **_

_**Nibi*- **__**Old Lady Shimaka. (Eventually Nibi, cat-goddess of death...)**_

_**Neji- **__**Buddha's Reincarnation, Neji. **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki (with help from Kyuubi)- **__**Older Kyuubi.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha (with help from Hoshi)- **__**Older Hoshi.**_

_**Iruka Umino- **__**Juubi, dolphin-god of life, knowledge, and time.**_

**Oh God, I'm so happy! I just want to thank anyone who has followed this story from the beginning and even those who are just getting into it. Now, there is an addition to this story in the form of the side story 'The Dark Winds Awaken'. This will be posted... Sometime today, I'm sure. Don't worry, it's only three chapters but it helps to build the transition between 'Metronome of Time' and its sequel 'WindWhistle'. **

**Question someone may ask: 'Why aren't you doing 'Majora's Mask'?' **

**Answer- Simple. I have yet to play it. Also, for these stories I only want to do the games that follow the 'Triforce' story line, so… Yeah. **

**Thank you all **_**so…So much for reading!**_** Please review! It only takes a minute. **

**-Tyranno's girl. **

**P.S. – If you have questions for your favorite character, or just want to say something, or even have a question for me, leave it in a review. I'm thinking of doing a celebration vid on YouTube so those would really help. Kay, thanks, bye!**


End file.
